Better in Time
by Crime Of Passion'06
Summary: Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella.
1. Chapter 1

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **Cette histoire se situe dans un monde qui est de mon invention, mais qui ne correspond pas exactement à l'époque médiévale.**

 **.**

 **Je ne possède pas Twilight.**

 **Je m'excuse déjà pour les quelques erreurs que vous trouverez dans ce texte. Je fais de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas parfaite.**

 **Le titre de cette fic risque de changer en cours de route.**

 **Les commentaires constructifs sont toujours les bienvenus. Merci de lire… Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

Accoudée à la balustrade, la Princesse observait le groupe de cavaliers approchant rapidement du château. Elle avait passé la journée ici, l'appréhension plus grande d'heure en heure. Dès que la bannière de Forks était apparue en vue, la Princesse Isabella n'avait pu retenir une larme qui roula en silence sur sa joue. Elle avait supplié ses frères de parler à son père, mais sans succès.

Et maintenant que le Prince arrivait au château, il était irrévocablement trop tard. Demain, la cérémonie aurait lieu et sa destinée serait unie à celle du Prince Edward, un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Demain soir, elle devrait partager son lit. Et dans quelques jours, elle quitterait Phoenix avec l'entourage du Prince. Si son époux était comme le père d'Isabella, il était également peu probable qu'elle ne revienne jamais dans sa contrée natale.

Sa mère, Renée, avait été promise d'une façon similaire au père d'Isabella, Charles – promesses de paix avec le royaume voisin, mises en place de fortes alliances en cas de guerres avec d'autres régions du continent – et Isabella avait bien vu que l'amour n'avait jamais été au rendez-vous entre eux.

Puisque son père refusait des offres pour sa main, Isabella aurait dû se douter que quelque chose de semblable se préparait. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré personne qui faisait battre son cœur, elle était bien contente d'attendre et d'aider ses deux belles-sœurs avec leurs enfants. Dieu sait que ses frères ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec leurs enfants, sauf peut-être leurs fils une fois que ceux-là avaient au moins une dizaine d'années.

Convoquée au bureau de son père, qui était de retour d'un conseil entre les royaumes voisins, Isabella était étonnée. Sa surprise s'était transformée en véritable appréhension quand elle avait vu les conseillers qui accompagnaient le Roi. Charles n'avait jamais été un homme chaleureux – ni un homme qui accordait beaucoup d'importance à ce que sa femme ou sa fille avaient à dire – mais la vue des conseillers avait fait comprendre à la jeune Princesse qu'il s'agissait des affaires de l'Etat.

« J'ai préparé une union entre le Prince Edward de Forks et toi. La cérémonie aura lieu dans un mois exactement et se déroulera ici-même. Après quoi, vous quitterez Phoenix pour Forks. Il est temps de jouer ton rôle pour le royaume, » dit le Roi, ne la regardant même pas.

Isabella était heureuse d'être assise. Elle ne savait pas si ses jambes auraient pu la soutenir si elle était restée debout.

« Mais… Mais… » balbutia la jeune fille. Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'elle aurait aimé dire, mais la Princesse ne parvenait pas à formuler clairement une pensée.

Ce n'était pas la nouvelle d'un mariage arrangé qui la choquait. La chose était assez commune dans le royaume, en particulier dans la noblesse. Et pour la Princesse du royaume, il n'aurait jamais pu en être autrement, Isabella le savait. Cependant, la période de fiançailles durait généralement un an et parfois même plus. Isabella ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner devant une période si courte. Un mois, c'était si peu! Si peu de temps pour se préparer à quitter son foyer. Beaucoup trop court pour se préparer à vivre aux côtés d'un homme dont elle ne savait rien.

« L'hiver est féroce à Forks. Vous aurez le temps d'atteindre la demeure royale bien avant que le froid n'arrive. »

Puis, il secoua la main pour signifier que la conversation était terminée, qu'elle pouvait partir. Il l'avait à peine regardée, se fichant complètement de l'impact que ses mots avaient eu sur elle, sur sa vie.

« Mais Père… ! »

Charles lança un regard irrité à sa fille. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise, qu'on discute ses ordres.

«Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis. C'est ainsi, Isabella et c'est mon dernier mot. » Il secoua encore la main. « Allez, rejoins les autres femmes pour faire des tapisseries. »

Les éclats de rire de ses conseillers l'accompagnèrent alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, ravalant ses larmes et sa colère. Isabella venait encore une fois de voir son destin choisi pour elle, sans même avoir son mot à dire. À Phoenix, le père avait tous les droits sur la vie de ses filles jusqu'à leur mariage, où l'époux prenait la relève.

Peu de choses étaient considérées aussi graves pour une jeune fille que d'être séduite et amenée au lit avant son mariage. Ou pour une femme de tromper son époux. Isabella avait tant été tenue à l'écart des soldats, des gardes et des nobles qu'une telle chose n'aurait jamais pu lui arriver.

La Princesse aimait lire, mais son père lui avait retiré ce plaisir dernièrement. Le Roi méprisait les femmes désirant apprendre. Isabella était simplement chanceuse de pouvoir lire, ce que trop de jeunes femmes de la noblesse ne pouvaient prétendre. En raison de son statut dans la noblesse et de l'envie du Roi de lui organiser un mariage avantageux, il était important qu'Isabella soit scolarisée.

La jeune Princesse ne savait presque rien du royaume qui allait bientôt l'accueillir. Il était dirigé par le Roi Carlisle et la Reine Esme. Ils avaient trois garçons, dont deux déjà mariés, Emmett et Jasper. Leur dernier fils, Edward, était un grand guerrier et dirigeait l'armée royale. Il s'agissait d'un grand soulagement pour Isabella qu'il ne soit pas l'héritier du trône. Et, étant troisième en ligne, alors que l'héritier avait déjà un fils, il y avait très peu de chance qu'Isabella devienne reine un jour. Et cela lui allait très bien.

Alors Isabella avait passé le dernier mois à préparer malgré elle son mariage. Depuis les conseils conjugaux de sa mère, jusqu'aux couturières qui préparaient sa robe de mariage et les robes qu'elle pourrait emporter avec elle, la princesse avait eu peu de temps seule. Chaque soir, on pouvait l'entendre pleurer dans son lit. Et plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus on pouvait la voir devenir silencieuse, presque terrifiée. Elle se présentait rarement aux repas, préférant les prendre dans ses appartements, seule. Les cernes sous ses yeux montraient bien l'anxiété qui l'habitait et qui l'empêchait de dormir. Les mariages arrangés étaient courants, mais les couples se connaissaient parfois ou se rencontraient quelques mois avant la cérémonie. Le Prince arriverait une journée ou deux avant le mariage, au mieux. Seul le roi l'avait rencontré mais il n'avait plus adressé la parole à son unique fille depuis l'annonce du mariage imminent.

Durant les derniers jours, la princesse s'était enfermée dans la plus haute tour du château, regardant l'horizon. Attendant, craignant les jours à venir. Redoutant l'arrivée du Prince et de son entourage. Isabella aurait voulu pleurer, mais ça ne l'avançait plus à rien. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus fuir. La disgrâce aurait été totale sur la famille royale si elle avait osé fuir. Son père avait assigné trois gardes qui, en tout temps, devaient se trouver près d'elle. Ils se tenaient à l'entrée de la tour, quelques étages plus bas.

Le cœur d'Isabella se serra douloureusement en voyant le nuage de poussière soulevé par le groupe de cavaliers qui approchait. La bannière de Forks était bien claire, même à quelques lieues. Plus ils approchaient et plus la Princesse sentait l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il fallut à Isabella un moment pour pouvoir se calmer quelque peu et reprendre ses esprits. Elle devait descendre et se préparer à rencontrer le Prince, mais elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. La jeune femme essuya la larme solitaire qui roulait sur sa joue lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

Un des gardes approchait lentement et s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse.

« Princesse ? Votre mère, Sa Majesté, demande que vous descendiez afin de vous préparer pour la rencontre avec votre futur époux. »

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de se redresser et de quitter son poste de garde des derniers jours. Isabella descendit silencieusement les escaliers et se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, la tête baissée, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus d'alternatives.

.

.

.

.

.

Le Prince Edward, à quelques lieues du château, arrêta sa monture, les yeux posés sur la demeure royale. Son frère aîné s'arrêta également à ses côtés. Jasper était très intuitif, mais surtout, il était une personne particulièrement calme. Edward avait jugé judicieux d'être accompagné par ce frère plutôt que par Emmett, qui était beaucoup plus impulsif. Il ignorait tout de la femme qu'il allait découvrir et il présageait que la présence de son frère allait être importante. Il était cependant désolé de devoir séparer son frère de sa jeune épouse pour les quelques semaines que prendrait le voyage.

Ses soldats prenaient une courte pause, mais Edward ne parvenait pas à en profiter comme eux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au Roi Charles et à la façon cavalière dont il avait arrangé le mariage. Charles avait proposé l'union dès l'instant où il avait rencontré le Prince et son père. Edward avait pris un temps pour y penser avant d'accepter. Les temps étaient incertains : Volterra, dirigé par le Roi Aro Volturi se montrait gourmand, tentant souvent d'agrandir son territoire. Si une guerre venait à être déclarée, il valait mieux avoir une alliance forte avec Phoenix, qui bordait Volterra à l'opposé de Forks. Et puis, Edward, à près de 27 ans, devait commencer à penser à se marier et obtenir des héritiers.

Pas qu'il ait reçu la même pression que son frère, Emmett, concernant sa descendance. Étant l'héritier pour le trône, Emmett avait épousé Rosalie à seulement 23 ans - la jeune fille en avait 17. Les deux premiers Princes de Forks avaient eu de la chance – ils avaient tous deux épousé des femmes qu'ils aimaient. Edward aurait aimé avoir la même chance, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas présentées ainsi. Carlisle lui avait recommandé d'accepter l'offre de Charles. Il aurait souhaité une union d'amour pour son plus jeune fils, mais l'avantage d'avoir une Princesse de Phoenix dans la famille royale de Forks était non négligeable. Edward le savait également.

Néanmoins, l'attitude du Roi Charles avait irrité Edward. Dès l'instant où il avait donné son accord, que les papiers avaient été signés, Charles n'avait plus adressé la parole à Edward.

Ayant pris un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, Edward fit signe à ses hommes qu'ils reprenaient la route. Jasper garda sa monture près de celle d'Edward.

« Comment te sens-tu, mon frère ? »

Edward prit un instant afin de bien formuler ses pensées.

« Je suis anxieux. »

Jasper savait qu'il y avait bien plus, mais Edward ne semblait pas enclin à en dire plus. Il essaya quand même une dernière fois.

« Je n'ose pas imaginer ta situation… J'étais nerveux lorsque j'ai épousé Alice et, pourtant, je la connais depuis notre enfance. »

« Tu avais des sentiments pour elle » ajouta Edward, sa voix plus grave qu'à l'habitude.

Qu'arriverait-il s'il ne s'entendait pas avec sa nouvelle épouse ?

« Je suis certain que tu en développeras pour la Princesse, » rétorqua le grand frère.

« Même notre père n'a pas rencontré la Princesse Isabella. À ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle n'a jamais quitté Phoenix. Elle est habituée à la chaleur, au soleil. Comment survivra-t-elle dans les montagnes de Forks, dans le froid ? »

Edward posa de nouveau son regard sur le château devant eux. Ils avançaient beaucoup plus lentement à présent que durant les dix derniers jours. De grosses averses avaient retardé leur départ. Afin d'arriver à temps pour la cérémonie, le Prince avait forcé ses hommes à augmenter la cadence.

« Il faudra lui donner une chance, Edward, c'est certain. J'ai découvert que les femmes peuvent se montrer parfois très étonnantes. »

Edward ne répondit pas. Quelques cavaliers approchaient à grande vitesse, portant la bannière de la famille royale de Phoenix. Sans aucun doute un des fils de Charles venu les accueillir. Le groupe de Forks approchait grandement du château royal. Les hommes de Phoenix arrêtèrent non loin et Edward amena ses hommes à un stop.

« Prince Edward, bienvenue à Phoenix. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop dur, » fit l'un des hommes. Il semblait être un des Princes de la famille royale de Phoenix. Il se distinguait des autres hommes par ses habillements.

« Mes hommes sont habitués à chevaucher dans toutes les conditions, » se borna à dire Edward. Puis, il désigna son frère. « Je vous présente mon frère, le Prince Jasper. »

« Je suis le Prince Alec, le frère de la Princesse Isabella et héritier du trône. Tout est prêt pour la cérémonie de demain. Un repas sera servi plus tard, vous aurez le temps de vous reposer de votre voyage. Ma sœur se prépare à vous rencontrer. Elle est… anxieuse. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. » Sur cela, il adressa un regard aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient avec un air moqueur. Ces derniers rirent avec un air entendu. Edward serra les dents, n'aimant pas ces regards, ces rires.

« Ne devrions-nous pas nous remettre en chemin ? » s'enquit Jasper, sentant la légère hostilité chez son frère.

Perdant son sourire, Alec acquiesça et les deux groupes reprirent leur chevauchée en direction du château.

.

.

.

.

.

« Princesse ? »

La voix du garde la tira de sa rêverie. Isabella fixait la cour arrière du château et les jardins de sa mère, accoudée au balcon. Le Prince était arrivé – Isabella le savait par la frénésie qui s'était emparée de tous dans le château. Il n'était vraiment plus le temps pour fuir _._

« Princesse ? » répéta le garde. « Le Prince Edward est arrivé. Votre mère, Sa Majesté, souhaite que vous vous dirigiez vers la cour avant afin de le rencontrer une fois que vos parents et vos frères l'auront fait. »

Fermant les yeux pour y retenir les larmes, Isabella se détacha de la balustrade, murmurant un faible « Très bien ». Le garde prit les devants, laissant la Princesse le suivre. Sa mère l'avait forcée à changer de robe, passant d'une tenue de tous les jours à une bien plus élégante. Renée avait aussi ordonné à la jeune servante d'Isabella de refaire sa coiffure pour un chignon plus complexe. Elle avait voulu qu'on maquille un peu plus sa fille, mais Isabella avait alors mis un frein à sa mère.

Isabella portait une robe bleu royal, ajustée à la taille, mais qui descendait en d'épaisses jupes autour de ses jambes. Le décolleté était plus audacieux que la Princesse ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il était trop tard pour y changer quelque chose. Son chignon serré allait sans doute lui causer un mal de tête avant la fin de la soirée.

Isabella approchait l'entrée principale du château. Le château était placé sur une plate-forme surélevée par rapport à la cour avant. Un long escalier menait à la cour où Isabella pouvait voir plusieurs cavaliers aux côtés de leurs chevaux. Des palefreniers s'activaient à libérer certains hommes de leur monture en les dirigeant rapidement à l'écurie. La Princesse repéra ses parents malgré le chaos qui régnait dans la cour. Son frère Alec, l'aîné, se tenait à leur côté et leur désignait deux jeunes hommes. Isabella eut un moment d'hésitation en réalisant que l'un de ces deux hommes était son futur époux.

Elle prit un instant pour les observer avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Les deux étaient très grands – beaucoup plus grands qu'elle – et paraissaient musclés, pour ce que leurs armures laissaient paraître. L'un des deux, aux cheveux châtain clair, semblait très calme, alors que l'autre, aux cheveux bruns-roux, paraissait un peu agité. Prenant une grande inspiration, Isabella descendit les marches jusqu'à rejoindre ses parents, son frère et les deux inconnus.

« Voici la Princesse Isabella, » entendit-elle dire son père. « Isabella, voici les Princes Edward et Jasper. »

Elle se retrouva alors devant les deux hommes et s'inclina d'une manière maladroite. La Princesse se sentit vraiment mal. Ses jambes tremblotaient. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elles la supporteraient.

Lorsqu'Isabella se fut redressée, Edward saisit la main de la Princesse dans la sienne. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme, examinant son teint pâle, sa chevelure brune prise dans une coiffure complexe et ses grands yeux bruns. La Princesse semblait effrayée.

Isabella, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Prince semblait encore plus grand maintenant qu'elle était à côté de lui. Il avait la stature d'un combattant, d'un grand guerrier. Il l'intimidait.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Princesse, » murmura Edward, portant la main d'Isabella à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer à quel point la main de la Princesse tremblait dans la sienne.

« C'est un honneur, mon seigneur. »

Tout comme sa main, la voix d'Isabella tremblotait. Elle aurait bien voulu reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais elle semblait en être incapable. La Princesse sentit la nausée l'envahir soudainement. Elle était si pâle qu'Edward se demanda comment elle pouvait tenir debout devant lui.

La Princesse avait peu dormi ces dernières nuits. Elle manquait également d'appétit aux repas. La fatigue, le manque de nutriments et le stress de la situation commençaient à prendre le dessus sur le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle ne parvenait pas à feindre une quelconque joie, ni même à sourire. Son estomac était à l'envers, elle se sentait étourdie, maladroite, nerveuse. Edward ne pouvait que s'apercevoir que sa future épouse n'allait pas bien.

« Je crois que mes hommes apprécieraient un peu de repos avant le banquet. Princesse Isabella, si vous me permettez, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que vous preniez votre repas dans vos appartements ? Vous semblez avoir un léger malaise. »

Une autre femme l'aurait trouvé trop direct, peut-être même blessant, mais pas Isabella. Elle acquiesça faiblement, bien heureuse de la proposition du Prince. La Princesse appréciait surtout de ne pas avoir à prétendre sa joie ce soir. Il y aurait toujours demain.

Le Roi, cependant, semblait furieux contre sa fille.

.

.

.

.

.

Même si elle se sentait un peu mieux, la Princesse n'osa pas toucher la nourriture déposée devant elle. Son estomac était encore noué à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire le lendemain. Ses servantes la forcèrent tout de même à prendre quelques bouchées avant de l'aider à retirer sa coiffure rigide et son corset serré. Isabella savait bien que le sommeil ne viendrait pas ce soir - du moins, pas avant d'être tombée de fatigue aux petites heures du matin.

Elle marcha en rond dans sa chambre pendant quelques instants, souhaitant avoir un livre à portée de main, n'importe quoi pour la distraire quelques instants. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le Roi, la jeune femme fut immédiatement sur ses gardes. Son père ne venait que rarement la visiter et ce n'était généralement pas pour de bonnes nouvelles.

Les servantes présentes dans la chambre de la princesse s'inclinèrent avec respect devant le Roi, mais ce dernier les regarda à peine. D'un geste brusque, il fit signe aux serviteurs de quitter la pièce. Son visage dissimulait mal sa rage et il s'approcha dangereusement près de sa fille.

« Bonjour Père, » fit la Princesse, inclinant la tête. Elle sentit un frisson la traverser lorsqu'il posa son regard furieux sur elle.

« Comment oses-tu nous humilier ainsi devant le Prince ? » La main du Roi se posa sur le poignet de la Princesse et il serra. Isabella baissa la tête, évitant le regard de son père, alors que la douleur commençait à irradier dans son poignet sous la pression de son père. « Tu me regardes quand je t'adresse la parole, d'accord ? Tu as de la chance que le Prince n'ait pas annulé le mariage, tu m'as compris ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse d'Isabella, qui n'avait toujours pas rencontré le regard de son père, ce dernier s'écria: « Tu m'as compris ? Et si jamais le Prince n'est pas satisfait demain soir… »

Le Roi laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais la Princesse saisit ce qu'il voulait dire. Si demain soir, lorsque l'union serait consommée, le Prince n'était pas satisfait d'elle, elle y goûterait. Comme si la Princesse n'était pas déjà terrifiée par sa nuit de noces, sans que son père en ajoute.

« Tu m'as compris ? » s'exclama de nouveau Charles, secouant sa fille par son poignet. Se mordant la lèvre, retenant ses larmes, la Princesse acquiesça. « Bien. Tu as intérêt à ne pas nous humilier de nouveau demain. »

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Isabella avec son poignet douloureux et ses craintes quant au lendemain. Elle ne dormit pas.

.

.

.

.

.

Ce que la Princesse ignorait, c'est que, quelques chambres plus loin, Edward ne dormait pas non plus. À Forks, les mariages étaient très rarement des unions arrangées, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment dérangé Edward. Il avait entendu dire, depuis son arrivée, que la Princesse était timide, mais intelligente, délicate, mais gentille. Le temps révélerait si ces indications étaient exactes, puisque le Prince n'avait côtoyé la Princesse que pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se retire.

Il craignait qu'elle ne survive pas au climat beaucoup plus difficile de Forks, c'était vrai. Cependant, cela lui semblait bien le cadet de ses soucis désormais. Car il paraissait évident que la Princesse n'avait pas consenti à cette union, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé le Prince. Il allait épouser une jeune femme réticente. Il l'avait senti dans le tremblement de sa main, dans son teint blême, dans la peur au fond de ses grands yeux. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Et reculer n'était plus une option. Cela ne servirait qu'à déclencher un conflit entre Forks et Phoenix que les deux royaumes ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se permettre. Affaiblir leurs relations les rendrait bien plus vulnérables à une attaque de Volterra. Non, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'épouser la Princesse, même si cette dernière n'en avait visiblement pas envie. Était-ce commun à Phoenix ? De forcer une jeune vierge à épouser un homme contre son gré ? Évidemment, à Forks, les pères insistaient souvent pour que leurs filles se marient bien, mais jamais contre leur désir. Peut-être était-ce également une rareté à Phoenix, Edward l'ignorait.

Il serait difficile de consommer l'union demain soir. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être évité. Il faudrait au moins un fils pour assurer la descendance. Et un deuxième fils, par sécurité. C'était dommage, parce qu'Edward s'était toujours imaginé avec une grande famille. Des garçons à qui il pourrait apprendre la chasse, le combat, l'honneur et la fidélité. Des jeunes filles instruites, douces et responsables, qui choisiraient leur destin.

Et alors que la Princesse ne dormait toujours pas, le Prince Edward s'endormit enfin. Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se levait à l'horizon.

Il était maintenant impossible de repousser l'inévitable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **J'ai fait une grosse erreur la semaine dernière en oubliant de remercier ma bonne amie cfquebec, qui est en quelque sorte ma beta. Merci pour ton support et tes bons mots.**

 **Je suis très surprise de l'accueil que cette fanfic a reçu, mais surtout très heureuse. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que le précédent.**

 **Cela dit, le rating de ce chapitre est M. Si vous êtes inconfortable avec les scènes osées, je vous conseille de simplement survoler la fin de ce chapitre. Ce sera sans doute la seule aussi explicite de cette fanfic.**

 **Je posterai un nouveau chapitre toutes les fins de semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

 **.**

« C'est l'heure, Monseigneur, » annonça le serviteur au Prince.

Edward soupira. La cérémonie n'ayant lieu qu'en fin d'après-midi, il avait profité de la belle température pour faire une balade à cheval dans la campagne environnante avec Jasper. Edward n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Son frère l'avait donc laissé à ses pensées, se contentant de l'accompagner et de profiter du soleil. Après un repas léger à la mi-journée, le Prince avait commencé ses préparatifs dans sa chambre. Après son bain, il avait brossé sa chevelure et revêtu son armure, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'on vienne le chercher pour la cérémonie. Accoudé au balcon de sa chambre, il avait observé le paysage d'une façon assez similaire à ce que sa future épouse avait fait la veille.

Le Prince traversa le balcon, puis sa chambre à grandes enjambées. On lui avait expliqué qu'il ramènerait la Princesse ici, ce soir. Le regard d'Edward se posa sur le lit qui les accueillerait tous les deux plus tard. Il était doux et confortable. Edward espérait simplement que la soirée se déroulerait bien et que la Princesse ne serait pas trop terrifiée par lui.

La cérémonie aurait lieu à l'extérieur, dans la cour même où il avait rencontré Isabella hier. La célébration se tiendrait ensuite dans le hall du château. Isabella partirait la première, accompagnée de deux servantes qui la prépareraient pour la nuit. Edward s'était toujours demandé ce que cela comprenait réellement. Et puis, lui-même irait la rejoindre et personne ne les dérangerait jusqu'au matin.

Dès qu'il mit le pied hors du château, il fut surpris par la taille de la foule. Tous les habitants de la demeure royale et des environs s'étaient rassemblés ici pour assister au mariage de leur Princesse. Un prêtre se tenait sur une petite scène qui avait été aménagée pour que tous puissent les voir. Edward prit sa place à ses côtés. Derrière lui se tenaient Jasper et ses hommes. Face à lui, il y avait le Roi, la Reine et les Princes de Phoenix. Derrière eux patientaient d'autres nobles, placés selon leur importance et leur rang.

Le silence se fit alors que les portes du château s'ouvraient une fois de plus.

.

.

.

.

.

« J'ai discuté avec le Prince Edward, hier soir, ma chérie. Il semble être un homme bon et juste, » murmura la Reine à sa seule fille.

La Princesse était dans ses derniers préparatifs. En fait, la journée entière avait été consacrée à sa préparation pour la cérémonie qui se tiendrait dans quelques instants. Après un bain parfumé à la rose, il y avait eu un repas léger que la Princesse avait avalé de peine et de misère. On l'avait incité à mettre immédiatement la robe, une tenue lourde et décorée de perles qu'avait porté la Reine lors de son mariage au Roi. Enfin, on avait mis du fard sur ses joues et de la couleur sur ses paupières avant de coiffer sa longue chevelure de façon encore plus complexe que la veille. Les servantes avaient alors amené un pendentif énorme qu'on avait ajouté à la tenue de la Princesse Isabella, pendant toutes ses étapes, avait à peine prononcé un mot, le regard vide, impassible.

« Nous pourrons nous écrire, » assura la Reine. « Une collaboration étroite entre Forks et Phoenix est essentielle. Je crois bien que ton époux te permettra également de nous visiter quelques fois. »

La Reine saisit la main de sa fille, la faisant tournoyer légèrement devant elle.

« Tu es magnifique. Comment le Prince pourrait-il te résister ? » ajouta Renee, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle positionna la Princesse devant le miroir, lui laissant le loisir de s'observer.

Tout ce qu'Isabella voyait dans cette glace, c'était une jeune femme si différente d'elle-même. Une jeune fille qu'on avait sacrifiée en échange d'une promesse de paix, une Princesse à qui on forçait l'exil. Une jeune femme qui devrait quitter sa famille et son royaume pour un monde inconnu, pour un Prince qu'elle n'avait vu qu'un bref instant.

Un garde frappa à la porte, signalant que l'heure était venue pour la cérémonie.

« Tout ira bien, ma chérie. Je le sens. »

La Princesse se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête à sa mère. Elle n'osait pas parler. Elle avait la nausée, l'estomac serré et craignait que son maigre repas de tout à l'heure ne ressorte.

« Viens, il ne faut pas les faire attendre. »

La Reine guida la Princesse jusqu'aux portes du château où cette dernière attendrait un moment avant de les rejoindre. Renee alla à l'extérieur prendre sa place pour le début de la cérémonie. Tout était prêt.

Lorsque les lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrirent devant Isabella, elle crut manquer d'air. Elle hésita un instant avant de s'avancer sous le soleil. Elle commença la descente de l'escalier, menant à la petite scène où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Isabella déglutit en voyant la foule amassée, le Prince et Charles, son père. Ce dernier la regardait fixement, lui rappelant son avertissement de la veille.

La Princesse tremblait légèrement, mais bien moins que la veille. Elle n'avait dormi que très peu, c'était vrai, mais le repas léger qu'elle était parvenu à avaler plus tôt dans la journée lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle parvint enfin au prêtre et à son futur époux. Isabella déposa le bouquet qu'elle avait amené dans les mains d'une servante. La Princesse posa alors ses mains tremblantes dans celles du Prince. Isabella pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle, mais elle était incapable de lever la tête pour le rencontrer. Ses yeux restaient posés sur leurs mains jointes. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter comment ses mains semblaient grandes et fortes à côté des siennes, menues et tremblantes. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et sans aucun doute beaucoup plus fort également. S'il décidait de s'imposer sur elle, Isabella ne parviendrait jamais à s'échapper. Cette pensée lui rappela la nuit de noce pour laquelle, dans seulement quelques heures, elle se retrouverait seule avec lui.

Isabella passa la majeure partie de la cérémonie perdue dans ses pensées. La jeune Princesse était reconnaissante pour l'épais voile qui couvrait son visage, cachant ses yeux brillant de larmes. Elle répondit néanmoins au prêtre lorsqu'il le fallait et jura fidélité et loyauté à son nouvel époux. En échange, Edward jura fidélité et protection, pour elle et tous les enfants qui viendraient de leur union. Il glissa ensuite à son doigt la bague en or et elle fit de même. Le prêtre annonça alors qu'ils étaient mariés.

Edward posa une main sous le menton de la Princesse, relevant son voile d'une main et attirant son visage vers le sien de l'autre. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un moment, avant que le Prince ne dépose ses lèvres sur celles d'Isabella, avec une certaine douceur qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Autour d'eux retentirent des cris de joie. Lorsque le Prince recula, il crut apercevoir des larmes brillant dans les yeux de la mariée. Il laissa le voile retomber avant de la diriger vers son père.

Le Roi de Phoenix leur adressa ses félicitations en premier, puis la Reine. Les frères d'Isabella prirent la suite, suivis de près par Jasper. Les nouveaux époux rencontrèrent alors la noblesse de Phoenix, avant d'entrer dans le hall. Isabella soupira. La fraîcheur lui faisait du bien, après la chaleur du soleil. Sa lourde robe n'aidait en rien. Des servantes retirèrent discrètement le voile de la jeune mariée.

Les nouveaux époux s'installèrent à la table d'honneur, visible de toutes les tables, entourés d'un côté par les parents d'Isabella et de l'autre, par Jasper. Divers numéros de chants et de danse furent présentés alors que la nourriture était servie sur les tables. Jasper conversait avec Edward, mais ce dernier remarqua qu'Isabella ne parlait pas à son père, pourtant assis à côté d'elle. Elle buvait son vin tranquillement et mangeait peu. Son regard restait fixé soit sur sa nourriture, soit sur les danseurs et musiciens devant elle. Edward ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un instant. Elle était très belle et avait une beauté très subtile et très délicate. Très différente des femmes qu'il avait côtoyées à Forks, mais qu'il trouvait très attrayante. Sa timidité et sa délicatesse allaient chercher en lui des instincts protecteurs.

Soudain, Jasper fit un signe de tête à son frère, l'encourageant à discuter avec sa jeune épouse. Après tout, les deux nouveaux mariés n'avaient échangé que quelques mots la veille, en dehors de leurs vœux. Edward tenta de trouver un sujet pour lancer une discussion entre eux.

« Comment trouvez-vous la soirée, Madame ? Je dois avouer n'avoir jamais vu un tel style de danse. »

Isabella, presque surprise, tourna la tête vers son époux.

« La soirée est très bien, Monseigneur » dit-elle, tout bas. Tellement qu'Edward dut se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre. « Quant à la danse, c'est un style assez propre à Phoenix. J'imagine que ça n'est pas encore parvenu jusqu'à Forks. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Edward. « Malheureusement, notre royaume étant confiné par la neige pendant plusieurs mois, beaucoup de découvertes ne nous parviennent pas. » Voyant une légère lueur d'appréhension dans son regard, il avoua: « C'est bien moins pire que ce que l'on vous l'a sans doute fait croire. Le château est bien protégé du froid, tout comme nous le sommes avec les fourrures. À notre arrivée à Forks, il faudra vous trouver des fourrures assez chaudes pour vous permettre d'aller à l'extérieur. »

Isabella acquiesça avant d'ajouter: « Je ne veux surtout pas vous causer d'inconvénients. » Cependant, Edward fronça les sourcils, une légère moue sur son visage. Cela laissa croire à la Princesse qu'il s'agissait de la chose à ne pas dire. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir contrarié. Pas alors que leur nuit de noce approchait et qu'elle se retirerait dans moins d'une heure.

« Mon épouse ne causera jamais d'inconvénients, » lança Edward sur un ton ferme. « Quiconque vous donne cette impression a tort, Princesse. »

Il prit une gorgée de vin, sans s'apercevoir de l'effet que ses mots et ses gestes avaient eu sur sa jeune épouse. Incertaine, cette dernière posa de nouveau le regard sur les danseurs. Sa mère avait raison, le Prince semblait au moins gentil.

« Je dois avouer que vous êtes magnifique, Princesse. Cette robe vous va à merveille. »

Isabella répondit avec un sourire et un « Merci, vous êtes trop gentil, Monseigneur. » Elle ne put réprimer un léger frisson à ces paroles. On ne pouvait nier que le Prince était un homme attirant. Grand et fort, en plus d'être un soldat accompli. La Princesse s'apercevait qu'il attirait les regards de plusieurs femmes de l'assistance. Elle ne pouvait nier le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à l'idée qu'il la trouve également attirante, ou tout du moins jolie. Peut-être était-ce par pure coquetterie…

Néanmoins, Isabella trouvait énervant de le voir si calme, alors qu'elle-même était si nerveuse avec ce qui allait suivre. Elle jeta un autre regard aux fenêtres du hall, pour constater que le soleil descendait encore, que la noirceur gagnait du terrain. Bientôt, on lui ferait signe de quitter le hall.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous n'avez jamais quitté Phoenix, est-ce vrai, Madame ? » demanda alors Edward, la tirant de ses pensées.

« En effet. Je n'ai vu que la campagne environnante. J'imagine que vivre à Forks sera bien différent, » fit Isabella.

« Il est vrai que le climat est très différent. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, le royaume sera sous la neige. Il y a plusieurs célébrations, mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez les mêmes ici. Le château entier est en fête à cette occasion et les paysans des villages voisins sont invités à célébrer avec nous. C'est la période de l'année que je préfère, » avoua-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Et nous vivrons au château ? » demanda la Princesse. Elle rougit légèrement, car cela lui faisait étrange de parler de leur futur ensemble alors qu'elle ne savait encore que très peu de lui.

« Oui. » Le Prince laissa passer un moment avant de la questionner sur son âge. La Princesse avait tout juste dix-neuf ans, alors que le Prince en avait vingt-sept. Il se mit alors à lui parler un peu de ses parents et de son frère, Emmett, l'héritier du trône.

Isabella prit une gorgée de vin. Elle en avait consommé plus qu'à son habitude. Sa mère lui avait assuré que cela aiderait à calmer ses nerfs concernant la nuit de noces.

« Mon frère, Emmett, et sa femme, Rosalie, ont un fils. Il s'appelle Ethan. J'ai cru comprendre par vos frères que vous aimez les enfants ? »

Isabella hocha la tête une fois de plus, alors qu'une servante approchait de sa mère pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Un regard aux fenêtres fit savoir à la Princesse que la nuit était belle et bien tombée. Il était temps de se retirer. Le Prince quitterait lui-même le hall quelques minutes après son épouse.

Edward dut ressentir la nervosité chez sa jeune épouse, car il resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il aperçut cependant la Reine se lever plus loin et comprit que le temps de se retirer était venu. Lorsque la Princesse se leva, elle se tourna vers lui pendant un instant.

« Il est temps pour moi de quitter le hall, Monseigneur, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Edward acquiesça et la regarda quitter le hall en silence. Il devait laisser quelques minutes à Isabella avant d'aller la rejoindre.

La Princesse rejoignit sa mère dans le couloir et resta silencieuse alors qu'elle était guidée vers sa chambre. La Reine s'assit devant une coiffeuse, tandis que l'on retirait l'imposante robe de sa fille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler sa propre appréhension, près de 30 ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle-même se préparait pour sa nuit de noces. Contrairement à sa seule fille, Renee devenait une Reine et avait sur ses épaules le besoin de produire un héritier mâle le plus tôt possible. Charles n'avait pas été doux, ni aimant. Pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Pas comme elle présageait que le serait l'époux d'Isabella. Et maintenant, Charles ne visitait plus son lit, mais le fait qu'il avait des maitresses n'était plus un secret. Renée appréciait qu'il n'affiche pas ouvertement ses liaisons extra-conjugales, mais elle ne pouvait nier sa tristesse devant son mariage malheureux. Elle avait élevé ses fils du mieux qu'elle avait pu pour qu'ils respectent les femmes dans leur vie. Cependant, leur père avait également eu une grande influence sur eux et malheureusement, Alec et Dimitri avaient la même attitude que le Roi envers les femmes. Dernièrement, un des seuls bonheurs de Renee avait été sa fille. Une jeune femme si intelligente, si belle, si délicate. Que son mari avait unie à un homme d'une contrée lointaine. Bientôt, il faudrait faire ses adieux et la Reine savait que cela lui briserait le cœur.

La coiffure complexe d'Isabella était défaite _._ On avait pris le temps de lui brosser les cheveux afin qu'ils soient soyeux avant de laisser descendre la masse brune en cascades ondulées sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Le maquillage avait été enlevé et la Princesse portait désormais une mince robe de nuit plutôt que la lourde tenue qu'elle avait portée toute la journée. Les servantes se retirèrent alors, laissant la jeune femme seule avec sa mère.

« Tout ira bien, d'accord, ma chérie ? » Renée embrassa sa fille sur le front. Elle évita d'observer les larmes dans ses yeux, car cela lui aurait bien trop brisé le cœur. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que cette union serait bénéfique pour Isabella. La Reine en savait peu sur Forks, mais le changement de climat et de royaume allaient peut-être aider la Princesse à s'épanouir.

Isabella s'assit alors sur le bord du lit tandis que sa mère quittait la pièce. Venait désormais le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Edward entra. Il avait retiré son armure et était vêtu plus simplement. Cependant, à la grande surprise de la Princesse, il tenait entre ses mains un grand plateau contenant du pain, du fromage, des raisins et deux coupes de vin.

Il déposa le tout sur le meuble de chevet, près d'Isabella, avant de lui adresser la parole.

« J'ai vu que vous aviez peu mangé au souper. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions partager ceci. »

Se rappelant de la menace peu voilée de son père, Isabella acquiesça, bien déterminée à ne pas déplaire à son époux. Bien qu'il lui semblait étrange qu'il exige qu'ils mangent ensemble, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le rendre plus doux tout à l'heure. En silence, ils avalèrent chacun plusieurs bouchées de pain recouvert de fromage, ainsi que quelques raisins avant qu'Edward ne brise le silence:

« Savez-vous ce qui doit désormais se passer, Princesse ? »

Déglutissant avec difficulté, la Princesse acquiesça. On l'avait informée de ce que l'acte conjugal comprenait. Le mois dernier, elle avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires à ce sujet. Certaines, très horrifiantes, de femmes qui lui disaient de fermer les yeux et de serrer les dents, d'autres qui qualifiaient cet acte de « tolérable ». Mais Isabella avait également entendu des servantes parler de plaisir, de caresses tendres et de douceur. La jeune Princesse ne savait pas trop qui croire.

« Je n'ai aucun désir de m'imposer sur une femme, Isabella. Je crois que l'acte conjugal peut vous donner du plaisir tout autant qu'à moi. Je vous promets d'être doux, mais vous devrez me faire confiance, » avoua Edward avant d'écarter le plateau de victuailles.

Il s'approcha de la Princesse et la sentit trembler contre lui.

« Calmez-vous, Isabella. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. »

Isabella laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise, lorsque, sans prévenir, la bouche du Prince fondit sur la sienne. Edward laissa ses bras le long de son corps un moment, ne souhaitant pas effrayer la jeune femme en la caressant trop rapidement. Il comptait prendre son temps afin de l'initier en douceur à l'intimité et au plaisir qui les attendaient. Cependant, il fut surpris par la réaction d'Isabella, qui répondit à son baiser. Incapable de résister, il saisit la Princesse dans ses bras. Isabella fut étonnée de ne pas se sentir effrayée par l'étreinte de son nouvel époux. Une main d'Edward glissa dans sa chevelure alors de l'autre entourait sa taille.

Les lèvres se séparèrent, leur permettant de reprendre leur souffle un instant. Edward ne lâcha pas la Princesse. Il ne pouvait nier que sentir ses courbes contre son corps l'excitait, mais il garda tout de même son érection loin d'elle.

« Me permettez-vous… ? » fit Edward en désignant la mince robe de nuit de son épouse.

Nerveuse, mais confiante grâce aux promesses de douceur de son époux et redoutant de lui dire non, la Princesse acquiesça et laissa Edward enlever la robe de nuit. Elle se retrouva rapidement en un petit tas de soie sur le sol alors que la Princesse se tenait nue devant Edward.

« Nous serions plus confortable dans le lit, Isabella, » murmura le jeune homme en faisant reculer la Princesse vers le lit.

La lumière tamisée des chandelles lui permettait de voir le corps ferme et délicat de la Princesse. Il avait connu quelques femmes, avec toutes sortes de physique. Cependant, le corps délicat d'Isabella, qu'on retrouvait peu chez les femmes de Forks, l'attirait terriblement.

« Vous êtes magnifique, Isabella, » chuchota Edward alors qu'il grimpait dans le lit à ses côtés. Il baissa la tête vers les seins de sa femme et la sentit frémir. « N'ayez pas peur. »

Néanmoins, Isabella se tendit lorsque les lèvres de son époux se déposèrent sur un premier mamelon. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un homme puisse jouer ainsi avec sa poitrine, ni que ces caresses pourraient lui amener du plaisir. Graduellement, elle se sentit relaxer sous l'effet des mains et de la bouche de son mari. Sa nudité ne la dérangeait presque plus.

Une des mains d'Edward s'aventura plus bas, vers la partie la plus intime d'Isabella. Elle fut surprise lorsque les doigts de son époux rencontrèrent un étrange liquide qui semblait émaner d'elle. Isabella poussa une sorte de gémissement lorsque la main d'Edward toucha un point étrangement sensible. Mais la sensation n'était pas déplaisante au contraire. Puis, alors qu'un doigt restait sur ce point particulièrement plaisant, un autre s'aventurait en elle. Et encore une fois, Isabella poussa un gémissement. Elle commença à bouger en rythme avec le doigt en elle, cherchant plus de plaisir. Comme si elle ressentait que quelque chose d'autre allait suivre.

Edward remarqua avec enthousiasme les réactions de sa jeune épouse. Les choses se déroulaient bien mieux qu'il l'avait espéré. Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme et augmenta le rythme de ses mouvements contre son sexe. Après un moment, Isabella arqua alors le dos et laissa échapper un autre gémissement de plaisir, plus fort cette fois-ci. Les yeux fermés, elle savoura son premier orgasme sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

La Princesse ouvrit alors les yeux et observa son époux qui se déshabillait. L'obscurité de la pièce l'empêchait de bien voir l'anatomie d'Edward, mais elle sentit néanmoins son érection chaude contre sa cuisse lorsqu'il vint s'installer contre elle.

« Respirez, Isabella. Restez calme. »

Edward positionna ses bras de chaque côté de son corps avant de poser doucement son corps contre celui de sa femme. Il guida son sexe et commença à pénétrer, doucement, le corps d'Isabella. Cette dernière se tendit un moment, attendant de la douleur. À sa grande surprise, elle n'en ressentit pas vraiment. Elle avait bien l'impression que son corps s'étirait pour s'accommoder à Edward, mais la sensation n'était pas réellement désagréable. Edward, quant à lui, serrait les dents pour ne pas aller trop vite et donner un moment à la jeune femme pour s'habituer.

Puis, quand il fut complètement enfoncé, il se retira lentement. Ses hanches prirent un rythme lent qui semblait convenir à la Princesse. Après un moment, elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux sensations que leur union lui procurait. C'était très différent de tout à l'heure, mais tout aussi plaisant, sinon plus. Le sexe d'Edward provoquait des frissons très particuliers… Isabella se surprit à entourer son époux de ses bras, à savourer son corps contre le sien, à crocheter ses jambes autour de celles d'Edward.

Edward enfouit la tête dans le cou d'Isabella, essayant de contrôler son rythme. Il se doutait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire jouir la Princesse une seconde fois.

Rapidement, il accéléra légèrement la vitesse de ses poussées et finit par grogner sa jouissance dans le cou de sa femme. Avec quatre courtes poussées, il s'enfonça profondément dans sa femme. Désormais, plus besoin de se retirer au moment de l'orgasme, pensa le Prince. Un jour, elle lui annoncerait qu'elle portait leur enfant et il verrait son ventre s'arrondir avec leur progéniture.

Edward prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, avant de baisser les yeux vers sa femme. Isabella, haletante, avait les yeux demis fermés. Il imaginait bien que la Princesse avait peu dormi la nuit dernière et la journée avait été longue. Lui-même se sentait soudainement épuisé. Il lui proposa d'aller se rafraîchir un peu avant de s'installer pour la nuit. Il fit de même et en profita pour changer les draps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les nouveaux époux s'étendaient dans leur lit. La nervosité d'Isabella semblait l'avoir gagnée de nouveau. Sans trop y penser, Edward se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle lui tourna le dos, il passa un bras autour de sa taille fine et la rapprocha de lui. Isabella se tendit un bref instant, puis, ressentant le souffle d'Edward contre sa nuque, finit par fermer les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

.

.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Isabella ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Une douce lumière pénétrait la chambre. Elle fut désorientée pendant un bref instant avant de se rappeler la veille. Il y avait eu la cérémonie, le banquet et… la nuit de noces. La consommation de leur union s'était bien mieux déroulée qu'Isabella l'avait imaginée. Il y avait bien eu la douceur et le plaisir dont le Prince avait parlé la veille. Tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur et l'humiliation que certaines femmes avaient mentionné. La Princesse espérait seulement qu'Edward garderait cette douceur.

« Si vous avez faim, j'ai fait apporter un déjeuner, Madame, » fit une voix plus loin dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'Isabella remarqua qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Le Prince était déjà vêtu, se tenant près d'une fenêtre, observant le jour au dehors. Sur une petite table près de lui se tenait un plateau de victuailles.

Isabella s'apprêtait à se lever, mais sa nudité la gêna un instant. Bien que son époux l'ait vue entièrement nue juste la veille, elle ne se sentait pas prête à se déplacer sans vêtements sans ressentir de gêne. Edward sembla comprendre son dilemme et lui tendit la robe de nuit qu'elle avait portée la nuit dernière.

« Merci, » murmura Isabella, tout bas. Elle enfila rapidement la robe et allait se lever, lorsqu'un mouvement du Prince l'arrêta. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur son poignet. Intriguée, la Princesse y jeta un œil et comprit la surprise de son époux.

Là où son père l'avait agrippée presque deux jours plus tôt, il y avait maintenant une ecchymose violacée.

« Je vous supplie, dites-moi que je ne suis pas responsable pour cette marque, » fit vivement Edward avec horreur. « Dites-moi que je ne vous ai pas blessée ainsi hier ! »

Isabella secoua la tête, incapable de parler. La vue de cette marque lui rappelait les paroles de son père… Elle espérait que le Prince ne lui avait pas fait de mauvaises remarques au sujet de leur nuit de noces. Bien qu'étant désormais une femme mariée - et donc sous la responsabilité de son époux et non de son père - l'idée la terrorisait.

« Qui vous a fait cela, Isabella ? » insista Edward, visiblement en colère.

Alors qu'Edward ressentait une puissante colère à l'idée que quelqu'un ait blessé sa femme, Isabella elle, voyait plutôt avec méfiance la rage qui habitait son époux. Elle secoua la tête, incapable de répondre.

Et qu'aurait fait le Prince de toute façon ? Son père était parfaitement droit de dire et de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Le Prince la trouverait peut-être faible ou rirait de la situation et irait voir son père pour en discuter avec lui ? Il était hors de question qu'elle risque de révéler la vérité. Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle secoua la tête et refusa de croiser son regard.

Le Prince sentit son estomac se serrer. Il pouvait lire la peur, l'appréhension et la douleur sur le visage de son épouse. La personne qui l'avait blessée avait une forte emprise sur elle. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici, mais Edward n'avait pas le temps d'élucider ce mystère. Un messager était arrivé très tôt ce matin en révélant que les Barbares du Nord, avec qui Forks partageaient une frontière, s'étaient rapprochés des limites du royaume. Edward, en tant que chef de l'armée, se devait de rentrer le plus tôt possible. Sans parler des dangers qui pourraient les guetter sur le chemin de retour s'ils ne prenaient pas la route immédiatement. Il avait redouté la réaction de la Princesse, mais à présent, il était bien content de l'attirer loin de ce château, où visiblement, quelqu'un la terrorisait.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se calmer. Il sortit sur le balcon pendant qu'on préparait un bain pour son épouse. Le jeune homme revint dans la pièce alors que son épouse mangeait un peu.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Princesse, » annonça-t-il sans préambule. « Un messager est arrivé tôt ce matin et nous devons quitter aujourd'hui Phoenix. Nous n'avons pas le loisir de nous attarder. Si vos malles sont prêtes, nous partirons d'ici une heure. »

Il jeta un regard à Isabella, qui acquiesça doucement.

« Très bien, Monseigneur, » fit-elle d'une voix très faible. « Je n'ai que très peu à amener avec moi. Mes vêtements ne conviendront pas à la vie dans votre royaume et mes effets personnels sont déjà dans mes bagages. »

Elle n'osait toujours pas rencontrer son regard et cela contrariait Edward au plus haut point. Mais il la sentait fragile en cet instant, un peu comme un animal effrayé.

« Bien, » murmura-t-il en quittant la pièce. « Je vais superviser la préparation de nos chevaux et de nos vivres. J'ai demandé qu'on vous prépare un bain. J'imagine que vous devez être quelque peu…endolorie. Venez me rejoindre dès que vous serez prête. »

La Princesse le regarda sortir de la pièce avec un mélange de sentiments. Elle était attristée de ne guère avoir plus de temps pour se préparer à son départ.Mais d'un autre côté, son père n'aurait plus aucune opportunité de la terroriser s'ils quittaient le château aussi rapidement. Sa mère lui manquerait, c'était certain. Isabella sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à l'idée de ne plus revoir la Reine. Cette séparation arrivait beaucoup plus tôt que la Princesse ne l'avait voulue et survenait à un moment où la jeune femme avait besoin de sa mère plus que tout. De plus, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'attitude de son mari. Il semblait fâché, mais pas contre elle. Loin du château, Isabella craignait qu'Edward agisse différemment. Une fois seule, entourée de son mari et de ses hommes, que se passerait-il ?

La Princesse s'activa pour empêcher ces pensées de l'effrayer. Une fois sa toilette terminée, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour finir de récupérer ses affaires. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur où Edward devait l'attendre. Dans le grand hall, elle croisa d'abord sa mère. Cette dernière la prit dans ses bras, examinant sa fille un instant.

« Mon époux m'a dit que nous partions aujourd'hui, » murmura Isabella, bien qu'elle se doutait que la Reine le sache déjà. « Je pensais avoir encore plusieurs jours en votre compagnie… »

« Tout ira bien, ma chérie. C'est sans doute pour le mieux, » fit Renee. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de sa fille et l'attira vers l'extérieur. Des serviteurs étaient en train de charger les chevaux, Edward les observant de près. Il donnait occasionnellement des ordres à ses hommes, Jasper à ses côtés. Renée entraîna sa fille aux côtés de son nouvel époux.

« Vous êtes prête, Princesse ? » s'enquit Edward en voyant son épouse approcher, accompagnée de sa mère. À son hochement de tête, il continua: « Nous serons prêts d'ici quelques instants. C'est le moment de faire vos adieux, Madame. »

Isabella acquiesça. En dehors de sa mère, il y avait peu de gens à qui dire adieu lui ferait mal. Son père l'avait toujours terrorisée et elle avait peu en commun avec ses frères. Renee resta avec Isabella, alors que Jasper approchait une magnifique jument noire. Edward saisit la main de la Princesse dans la sienne et l'attira vers l'animal.

« Voici Nightstar, votre nouvelle jument, » Edward expliqua. En voyant qu'Isabella s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, il poursuivit: « On m'a dit que vous en possédiez une, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle supportera le chemin que nous devons faire. Celle-ci est habituée au climat plus dur de Forks et est bien entraînée pour votre protéger. À Forks, il est commun pour le mari de donner un cheval à sa nouvelle épouse. Considérez-la comme un cadeau de noces. Nightstar vient d'une des races les plus pures de notre royaume. »

« Merci, » fit la Princesse en tendant la main pour prendre les rênes. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'attachement particulier pour son ancienne jument. Bien qu'elle sache chevaucher, Isabella ne faisait que rarement des balades. La pensée de se promener à cheval pour les semaines suivantes la décourageait quelque peu.

« Si vous êtes prête, nous pouvons nous mettre en chemin, Princesse. »

Isabella acquiesça. Elle sentait plus que jamais la boule dans sa gorge, la tristesse et la peur l'envahissant. La Reine serra fort sa fille contre elle avant de s'éloigner. Le Roi s'approcha et aussitôt, la Princesse se tendit. Charles salua sa fille sans émotion, mais serra tout de même sa main avec force en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Il s'éloigna ensuite rapidement. Isabella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque le Roi partit, qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

« Vous êtes prête, Madame ? » s'enquit de nouveau Edward. Au hochement d'Isabella, il la saisit par la taille et l'installa sur la selle. Stupéfaite, la Princesse fixa son époux pendant un instant. Ce dernier ne remarqua rien, allant à sa monture et se mettant en selle rapidement.

Isabella, entourée de deux hommes de son époux, se positionna derrière ce dernier. Jasper s'installa aux côtés de son frère. La Princesse envoya une dernière fois la main à sa mère, ses frères, leurs femmes et ses neveux et nièces. Ces derniers, plutôt jeunes, ne comprenaient pas bien la situation. Les reverrait-elle un jour ? se demanda Isabella, alors que le château disparaissait de sa vue. Reviendrait-elle ici un jour ? Reverrait-elle jamais sa mère ?

Dès l'instant où un virage marqua leur sortie de son royaume natal, des sanglots silencieux se mirent à secouer la Princesse. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était autant éloignée de son royaume et désormais, chaque enjambée de sa jument l'amenait un peu plus loin. Vers un avenir incertain.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour un repas, les larmes d'Isabella avaient depuis longtemps séché. Une expression stoïque masquait la douleur qu'elle ressentait encore.

« Nous arrêtons seulement le temps de manger et nous nous remettons en route immédiatement après. Tout retardataire sera laissé derrière, qui qu'il soit, » annonça Edward, lorsqu'ils firent une haltepour le repas du midi ce jour-là. Le regard qu'il lança à la Princesse Isabella lui indiqua que cette dernière remarque ne la concernait pas. « Nous allons progresser le plus possible dans les prochains jours. Bon, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire. »

Effectivement, tous les hommes semblaient savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Certains firent un feu, d'autres s'occupaient du repas. Quelque uns, plus jeunes, s'occupaient des chevaux. Même Edward et Jasper semblaient en grande conversation, discutant sûrement de la route à emprunter et d'où arrêter pour la nuit. Tous savaient quel était leur rôle. Tous, sauf Isabella qui observait la scène sans bouger. Après être descendue de sa jument et avoir donné la bride à un jeune homme qui passait, la jeune Princesse ne savait plus quoi faire d'elle-même. Les hommes bourdonnaient autour d'elle comme des abeilles dans une ruche.

Isabella avait bien une dame de compagnie, qu'Edward lui avait présentée plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'agissait d'une dame de Forks, chargée de la coiffer et l'habiller autant sur la route qu'à leur arrivée au royaume. Une fois arrivée dans sa nouvelle demeure, Isabella pourrait choisir une autre dame ou garder Kate à son emploi. Cependant, pour le moment, bien que la Princesse n'ait pas besoin de changer de vêtements ou de rafraîchir sa coiffure pour le moment, Kate semblait bien occupée.

Finalement, un soldat s'approcha et tendit du vin à la jeune Princesse. Il l'invita à s'asseoir près du feu où la nourriture cuisait sous l'œil vigilant des hommes d'Edward. Isabella resta assise, les yeux fixés sur les flammes. Au bout d'un moment, Jasper et Edward vinrent s'asseoir de chaque côté d'elle, Edward lui tendant une assiette.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée, Madame, parce que nous avons encore une grande distance à parcourir avant la nuit, » fit Edward, avant de prendre une grosse bouchée de viande.

« Je vais bien, » fit faiblement la Princesse, sans croiser le regard de deux Princes. Malgré la chevauchée, elle n'avait pas un grand appétit. Elle se sentait accablée par des sentiments de solitude, de fragilité, de vulnérabilité. Les évènements étaient désormais hors de son contrôle. Isabella n'avait jamais vraiment eu le contrôle sur sa vie, c'était vrai. Mais à Phoenix, elle avait su à quoi s'attendre. Elle connaissait son rôle et le déroulement normal de ses journées. Ces quelques repères étaient perdus et elle n'aurait pas l'occasion d'en forger de nouveaux avant leur arrivée à Forks. Et comme le royaume avait déjà une Reine et deux Princesses, que ferait-elle ? La Princesse s'imaginait bien son destin : une vie ennuyante, aux côtés d'un époux qui lui était inconnu. Un époux qui la rendrait enceinte jusqu'à obtenir un héritier et peut-être un ou deux autres enfants. Qui irait voir sa ou ses maîtresses quand elle serait indisposée (ou juste parce que l'envie le prenait), qui serait peu présent pour ses enfants.

Peut-être la laisserait-il retourner à Phoenix après qu'elle ait donné naissance à quelques enfants ? Cette pensée la déstabilisa. D'un premier côté, aurait-elle vraiment envie de retourner vivre dans son royaume natal, après tous les mauvais traitements que son père lui avait infligé ? Même sous le règne de son frère aîné, Isabella doutait que la situation changerait. D'un autre côté, serait-elle vraiment capable de laisser ses propres enfants derrière ? Toute sa vie, elle s'était jurée de donner à ses enfants toute l'attention qu'ils mériteraient, une fois qu'elle serait mère. Et elle ne pensait pas qu'Edward soit très favorable à l'idée de la laisser quitter le royaume avec sa progéniture.

Elle ne put empêcher un long soupir de s'échapper.

« Vous êtes certaine que tout va bien, Madame ? Vous venez de pousser tout un soupir, » remarqua Jasper, interrompant sa conversation avec son frère pour se tourner vers la jeune femme. Se doutant qu'elle avait peu envie de parler de ce qui l'accablait, il renchérit: « Ma femme pousse souvent ce genre de soupir lorsque je l'exaspère. Je crois que vous vous entendrez bien avec elle. »

« Parlez-moi d'elle, » fit timidement la Princesse. Elle était reconnaissante du changement de sujet.

Alors que Jasper parlait d'Alice, Edward ne put s'empêcher d'observer sa nouvelle épouse. Il n'avait pas manqué ses sanglots lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le château tout à l'heure. Pas plus que son désarroi lorsque la troupe s'arrêta pour prendre le repas. Il se doutait qu'elle devait se sentir bousculée par les changements. Cependant, ses hommes dépendaient également de lui et sa présence était requise le plus rapidement possible à Forks. Le Roi Aro posait une menace grandissante qu'Edward ne pouvait ignorer. Il aurait bien aimé accorder toute son attention à sa jeune épouse, mais les circonstances l'en empêchaient.

.

.

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait, la troupe s'arrêta dans une clairière qui surplombait le territoire environnant. Edward avait préféré voyager plus loin des frontières de Volterra, au risque de rallonger quelque peu leur parcours. Il avait également choisi ce terrain pour la nuit, afin de rendre la garde de nuit plus facile. Le Prince désigna rapidement les hommes qui devraient monter quelques tentes et tout le monde partit accomplir sa tâche respective.

Encore une fois, la Princesse s'installa non loin du feu. Ils avaient pris la route pour le Nord et déjà, la nuit était déjà bien plus fraîche qu'elle ne l'était à Phoenix. Isabella serra le mince manteau de fourrure qui l'entourait. Voilà ce qu'elle possédait de plus chaud, assurément elle aurait froid dans les semaines à venir ! Le Prince Edward lui avait promis un chaud manteau de fourrure pour les hivers de Forks, mais Isabella doutait qu'il en transporte en ce moment même dans ses bagages.

Grelottant légèrement, la Princesse se demanda comment elle parviendrait à survivre aux hivers de son nouveau royaume. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'approche de son époux. Ce dernier laissa tomber une fourrure épaisse sur les épaules de son épouse avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Un des hommes d'Edward apporta ensuite leurs assiettes et tout le monde commença à manger. Alors que les hommes d'Edward étaient plutôt bavards, le silence régnait encore entre les nouveaux époux. Jasper préféra s'asseoir plus loin, afin de forcer le couple nouvellement marié à discuter.

« Merci, » fit timidement Isabella.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Princesse, » dit Edward, « les fourrures qui recouvrent notre lit dans la tente sont bien chaudes. »

Étrangement, il remarqua que cette remarque fit rougir son épouse. La jeune femme, quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la nuit dernière… et à se demander si son mari souhaiterait encore faire l'amour ce soir. S'il agissait comme il l'avait fait la veille, elle ne s'en plaindrait sûrement pas. Il avait été tendre, tel qu'il l'avait promis et peut-être devrait-elle effectivement lui faire confiance ? D'un autre côté, les activités de la veille et la chevauchée durant toute la journée l'avait laissée plutôt endolorie dans le bas-ventre…

Et s'il désirait la prendre ce soir, pourrait-elle lui dire non ? Ils étaient désormais loin de son père, mais si…

Isabella serra les dents un instant, furieuse que le Roi de Phoenix ait encore tant d'emprise sur elle, alors qu'elle était enfin dans un autre royaume. Elle termina son repas, mangeant avec beaucoup d'appétit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Par la suite, elle se contenta d'observer le feu et d'écouter les conversations autour d'elle. Après un moment, Edward termina également son repas et, la sentant frissonner contre lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener contre lui. Isabella fut d'abord surprise et examina son époux du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier semblait l'avoir fait de façon inconsciente et poursuivait sa conversation avec un de ses hommes quant à l'itinéraire du lendemain. Alors que l'heure avançait, Isabella se laissa aller de plus en plus contre le Prince. Elle tenta d'abord de retenir ses bâillements, mais finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Edward.

Il fallut quelques instants à Edward pour s'apercevoir que sa femme s'était endormie contre lui. D'un geste de la main, il interrompit les conversations en décrétant qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Le Prince glissa habilement les fourrures autour de son épouse avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de se diriger vers leur tente. Pour s'endormir ainsi, elle devait vraiment être épuisée. Il refusa l'aide de la dame de compagnie d'Isabella pour l'aider à se dévêtir.

Une fois à l'abri de leur tente, Edward tenta tant bien que mal de déshabiller Isabella qui, évidemment, se réveilla légèrement.

« Levez les bras, Isabella, » fit Edward d'une voix douce. Cette dernière s'exécuta, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil. Son époux ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son expression légèrement ennuyée. Une fois ses vêtements de la journée retirés, le Prince aida sa femme à passer une robe de nuit. Isabella s'installa alors sous les fourrures et sembla s'endormir de nouveau en quelques secondes. Lui-même se déshabilla, mais enfila un pantalon léger. Habituellement, il dormait nu, mais il ne souhaitait pas la troubler lorsqu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain.

Edward entra sous les couvertures, ne sachant s'il devait serrer la Princesse contre lui comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière. Il n'eut pas besoin de se questionner longtemps, car Isabella, sentant la chaleur de son corps, vint se coller sur lui dans son sommeil. Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Prince, alors qu'il serrait sa femme dans ses bras.

Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir après tout…

.

.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Isabella se réveilla tôt le lendemain, elle réalisa aussitôt où elle se trouvait. Contrairement à la veille, Edward dormait toujours à ses côtés. Un de ses bras entourait sa taille et il serra sa prise lorsqu'elle tenta de s'écarter. Comment était-elle arrivée dans ce lit ? Elle se rappelait des discussions autour du feu après le repas, mais rien de plus. Le Prince ne l'avait pas réveillée pour faire l'amour et elle portait sa robe de nuit. Isabella espéra simplement qu'il ne serait pas contrarié de ne pas avoir pu la prendre.

« Rendormez-vous Isabella, » grogna Edward dans son oreille, la voix endormie. « Le soleil vient tout juste de se lever. Nous avons encore quelques heures avant de manger et partir. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, bien déterminée à retrouver le sommeil. Elle se tourna afin de trouver une position plus confortable. Cependant, elle avait mal évalué la proximité de son époux. Isabella était maintenant tout contre lui. Edward entrouvrit les yeux pour l'observer, se demandant un instant si sa femme cherchait consciemment ce à quoi il pensait. Tentant sa chance, Edward glissa sa main le long des côtes d'Isabella, la sentant frémir légèrement. Sa main atteignit un de ses seins qu'il commença à caresser doucement. La jeune femme poussa un petit gémissement et elle leva les yeux vers son époux.

« Isabella, je… »

« Edward ! Edward ! » retentit la voix de Jasper à l'extérieur de la tente. Le Prince se redressa brusquement, alors qu'Isabella remontait les fourrures qui les couvraient. Jasper poursuivit. « Edward, je suis désolé de te réveiller, mais on vient de me prévenir que le dernier garde a trouvé des traces de pas entourant le camp. Personne ne semble manquer à l'appel ou avoir entendu ou vu quoique ce soit, mais je pense que nous ferions mieux de partir à l'instant. »

« J'arrive, » s'exclama Edward à l'intention de son frère. Il posa ensuite son regard sur son épouse. « Laissez-moi un instant pour m'habiller et je laisserai votre dame de compagnie vous aider à vous vêtir. Mon frère a raison, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » Il l'embrassa alors rapidement avant de quitter le lit pour faire exactement ce qu'il avait dit.

Il fallut un instant à Isabella pour reprendre ses esprits. Avaient-ils été sur le point de…? Elle avait le sentiment que oui. Le plus étrange là-dedans, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur. Et s'ils avaient eu l'occasion de continuer, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas arrêté. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas trop réfléchi, n'avait pas redouté ce qui pouvait suivre.

L'arrivée de Kate, sa dame de compagnie, cessa les pensées d'Isabella. La dame aida à la Princesse à se vêtir rapidement. Ils n'eurent ensuite droit qu'à quelques bouchées avant de quitter les lieux. Quelques hommes d'Edward avaient parcouru le terrain afin de trouver qui avait pu les observer durant la nuit. Les hommes de garde durant la nuit n'ayant rien vu, une certaine tension régnait dans le groupe.

Peu de temps après que tout le monde se soit réveillé, Isabella posa son regard sur son époux. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux et troublé que tout à l'heure. Edward amena son épouse à l'écart du reste de la troupe. C'est alors qu'Isabella remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

« Voici un poignard, Madame. Je veux que vous le gardiez sur vous à tout moment, ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au château, à Forks,» fit le Prince, tendant à la jeune femme l'arme.

Isabella la prit dans ses mains et l'observa un instant. La lame était assez courte, mais très bien aiguisée. Les petites mains d'Isabella parvenaient très bien à entourer la garde de l'arme. Malgré sa petite taille, le poignard avait un certain poids et Isabella frissonna à l'idée de porter cette arme sur elle pendant plusieurs semaines.

« J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à l'utiliser, Madame, » avoua Edward, en lisant la question silencieuse dans le regard de son épouse. « Cependant, je préfère prendre toutes les précautions. Je vous montrerai dès ce soir des façons de l'utiliser efficacement. À ce propos, j'ai assigné mon frère et plusieurs autres hommes à votre défense. Ils seront chargés de vous défendre et de vous amener en lieu sûr en cas d'attaque. À partir de maintenant, ils seront toujours près de vous. Vous pouvez leur faire confiance : je leur confierais ma propre vie. »

Puis, sans rien ajouter, Edward la saisit par la taille pour la poser sur sa jument, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Isabella le regarda partir, s'inquiétant pour la première fois d'autre chose que de l'attitude d'Edward envers elle…


	4. Chapter 4

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

 _._

 _._

 **Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et les follows/favorites. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _« Menace à l'ouest, » s'écria soudain un éclaireur, en galopant vers eux à toute vitesse. « Des mercenaires ! 40 hommes environ, ils progressent vite ! »_

 _Jusqu'à ce point, le groupe avait avancé dans le calme, mais à un rythme soutenu. Ils frôlaient désormais les frontières de Volterra, mais à leur vitesse, ils atteindraient les villages bordant Forks avant la nuit. Mais aussitôt l'avertissement de l'éclaireur entendu, le groupe s'arrêta brusquement et Edward prit le contrôle de la situation. Il cria des ordres à ses hommes, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet. La troupe était suffisante pour parer à cette attaque. L'atmosphère dans le groupe changea du tout au tout, alors que les hommes se préparaient pour une agression imminente et que les deux seules femmes du groupe, Isabella et sa dame de compagnie, se retrouvaient entourées des protecteurs de la Princesse._

 _Isabella sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, craignant que la situation ne tourne pas en la faveur de son nouveau peuple. Elle tenta de garder son calme, essayant avec peine de se rappeler des leçons d'Edward sur l'utilisation du poignard qui était caché sous sa robe._

 _Soudainement, Isabella était à l'écart du groupe, entourée par Jasper et d'autres, qui l'amenait loin du combat initial. Bientôt, les cris et le bruit cinglant d'épées se rencontrant retentirent aux oreilles de la Princesse. Elle serra les rênes de sa monture un peu plus fermement entre ses mains et augmenta la cadence de son cheval. Isabella pouvait ressentir son cœur battre dans son crâne, en rythme avec les foulées de sa jument._

 _« Attention ! » s'écria quelqu'un autour d'elle – Isabella ne pouvait pas dire qui. Un choc vint désarçonner Isabella et elle tomba sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Désorientée et confuse, elle releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. La couleur de sa tenue avertit aussitôt la Princesse qu'il s'agit d'un mercenaire et non d'un des hommes de son époux._

 _« Regardez qui j'ai là… On fait moins bonne figure maintenant… » L'homme sourit, jetant un regard lubrique sur la Princesse, l'observant de la tête aux pieds. Le cœur d'Isabella s'emballa lorsqu'elle remarqua que tous les hommes supposés la protéger étaient occupés à repousser d'autres mercenaires. Sa main glissa vers sa botte, où reposait le poignard que lui avait confié Edward. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va bien s'occuper de vous, ma belle… On vous laissera regarder lorsqu'on tuera le Prince Edward et tous ses hommes. Et ensuite, nous vous amènerons avec nous… »_

 _Au moment où Isabella sortit le poignard de sa cachette, l'homme fonça vers elle. Sans réfléchir, elle agita l'arme devant elle. Les yeux du soldat s'élargirent lorsque la lame pénétra son abdomen. Il s'effondra alors et Isabella s'éloigna juste à temps pour éviter qu'il ne lui tombe dessus. Lorsque la Princesse baissa les yeux vers ses mains pleines de sang, elle poussa un cri._

 _Elle sentit alors qu'on la secouait et qu'on l'appelait par son nom._

 _« Isabella, Isabella ! »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement. Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce et Edward l'agitait légèrement pour la réveiller. En sueur, Isabella baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui étaient tremblantes, mais pas couvertes de sang. Il n'y avait pas de combat, pas de cris, pas de soldats. La tente était vide, excepté pour Edward et elle. Isabella ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

« Isabella, » murmura Edward, « vous criez… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Au même moment, des voix retentissaient à l'extérieur de la tente. « Monseigneur, est-ce que tout va bien ? Nous avons entendu du bruit. »

« Tout va bien, » répondit Edward d'une voix forte.

« Je crois que j'ai fait un mauvais rêve… » fit enfin Isabella. « Des mercenaires nous avaient attaqués alors que nous étions à quelques heures d'arriver en bordure de Forks. Malgré la protection de votre frère et des autres… un des soldats m'avait isolé et il disait… » Elle reprit ses esprits et poursuivit. « Il disait qu'il vous tuerait tous devant moi et… Lorsqu'il m'a attaquée, je l'ai tué avec le poignard. »

Edward garda le silence pendant un moment, ses deux mains encadrant le visage d'Isabella. Lorsqu'il vit des larmes silencieuses roulant sur les joues de son épouse, il l'essuya à l'aide de ses pouces.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve… rendormez-vous Isabella, je suis là. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Il attendit qu'elle s'endorme avant de cesser de parler à voix basse. Le cauchemar d'Isabella l'inquiétait un peu. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, amené par l'inquiétude de la Princesse face à la menace que présentait le Roi Aro. En plus, les mercenaires faisaient rarement affaire dans ce coin du continent. Rien de plus… _Inutile de s'inquiéter_ , pensa Edward _, car ce n'était qu'un rêve et rien de cela ne va se produire_.

.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, les époux se préparèrent pour la journée comme si les évènements de la nuit ne s'étaient jamais produits. Une certaine habitude commençait à marquer les journées d'Isabella, qui voyageait avec la troupe depuis maintenant sept jours. Lors des repas, Isabella apprenait à mieux connaître Jasper et certains des soldats d'Edward, en particulier ceux chargés de sa protection. Edward, quant à lui, était toujours assis aux côtés de son épouse, mais semblait souvent très songeur. Il parlait peu, mangeait son repas en silence et dès le premier signe de fatigue d'Isabella, il l'escortait dans leur tente pour la nuit. Parfois, le Prince s'endormait avec elle, parfois il retournait en compagnie de ses hommes pour venir s'étendre dans leur couchette beaucoup plus tard. Jamais, depuis cette première nuit dans leur tente, Edward n'avait montré d'intérêt à faire l'amour avec son épouse. Chaque soir, la Princesse se demandait si cette nuit-là serait celle où il exigerait qu'elle accomplisse ses devoirs conjugaux, mais devant l'absence de commentaires de son conjoint, elle s'en faisait de moins en moins chaque jour.

Lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient dans la journée, Isabella profitait de l'occasion pour bien observer tout ce qui l'entourait. N'ayant jamais quitté Phoenix auparavant, chaque avancée de sa monture l'amenait en des terres de plus en plus inconnues. Alors que leur troupe progressait, la Princesse découvrait la diversité de son univers – un aspect de la nature auquel elle n'avait jamais songé. Dès les premiers jours, les nuits furent plus fraîches qu'à son habitude. Isabella s'aperçut que le froid la réveillait parfois la nuit, grelottante, sans feu proche pour la réchauffer, mais le corps chaud de son époux contre le sien parvenait à régler le problème. Puis, les jours devinrent plus frais également, alors que l'été se terminait et qu'ils approchaient des royaumes plus au nord.

Ils progressaient plus rapidement que ne l'avait espéré Edward. À ce rythme, ils seraient dans les limites de Forks dans une semaine, tout au plus, et deux jours plus tard, ils atteindraient enfin la demeure royale.

À mesure que la troupe avançait et s'approchait de Volterra – et d'Aro – Isabella pouvait sentir la tension parmi les soldats. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles traces, ni aucune autre preuve d'ailleurs, qu'ils étaient suivis, mais tout le monde se montrait sur ses gardes. Le mauvais rêve d'Isabella l'avait profondément ébranlée… Il avait semblé _si_ réel. Cependant, le Prince l'avait rassurée à plusieurs reprises que tout allait bien, qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger et que ses hommes étaient très forts et savaient comment agir en situation de combat. Il enseignait également à la Princesse comment utiliser le poignard qu'il lui avait donné. Ces séances de combat, couplé au fait de passer la journée à chevaucher, laissaient Isabella courbaturée et épuisée.

Ce soir-là, Isabella suivit son époux dans un coin plus calme de la clairière où ils résidaient afin de poursuivre son entraînement au combat. Les hommes d'Edward restaient en retrait pendant ce temps. Seul Jasper venait parfois observer afin de conseiller son frère et son épouse à certains moments. Ce soir-là, il ne se mêla pas à eux.

« N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit hier, » fit Edward. « Mouvements rapides, instinctifs. Ne réfléchissez pas trop, laissez votre instinct prendre le dessus. Mettez-y toute la force nécessaire pour m'anéantir. Dans un vrai combat, il n'y a pas de seconde chance. C'est pourquoi vous devez donner tout ce que vous avez, d'accord ? »

Isabella inspira profondément avant d'acquiescer. En dehors de ces séances de combat, son époux lui adressait très peu la parole, mais il agissait de cette façon avec tout le monde qui l'entourait. Edward tendit à Isabella une petite branche de bois, qui représentait le poignard qu'elle transportait sur elle. Lui-même se munit d'une branche plus longue, représentant une épée avec laquelle un assaillant pourrait l'attaquer.

Puis, sans crier gare, il fonça sur elle. Il lui fallut un bon instant pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Son premier réflexe fut de s'écarter du chemin d'Edward. Ce dernier semblait avoir anticipé ce mouvement et leva son bâton afin de l'atteindre à l'épaule. Le choc surprit la Princesse qui perdit l'équilibre et entraîna son époux dans sa chute. Edward fut surpris de se retrouver sur le sol, son épouse étendue sur lui. Instinctivement, ses mains se refermèrent sur la taille d'Isabella. Elle observa Edward un moment, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le Prince approcha ses lèvres de celles de la Princesse…

D'un mouvement maladroit, Isabella se redressa. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans le regard d'Edward l'avait rendue nerveuse. Il y avait eu une sorte d'éclat qui… Alors que son époux se redressait, Isabella récupéra le petit bâton lui servant de poignard et tenta de comprendre ce qui lui avait donné envie de fuir. Au fil des jours, Isabella trouvait de plus en plus facile de faire confiance à son époux. Cependant, toute marque d'intimité l'intimidait et la rendait agitée. Bien que rien n'indique qu'Edward se montrerait brusque avec elle au lit, la peur demeurait.

Quant à lui, le Prince regarda Isabella qui marchait un peu plus loin. Depuis le début, il maintenait une certaine distance entre eux, surtout pour ne pas effrayer Isabella. Encore une fois – et ce n'était pas la première depuis leur départ de Phoenix – son épouse s'était éloignée de lui au moment où ils s'étaient rapprochés. En voyant son visage si près, ses grands yeux marron fixant les siens, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, il avait eu envie de l'embrasser.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal dans la chute ? » fit Edward, en posant une main sur le bras d'Isabella. Cette dernière évita son regard, ce qui agaça énormément le Prince.

« Tout va bien dans ce cas, » ajouta t-il quand Isabella fit non de la tête. « Nous pouvons reprendre. Sachez que vos adversaires ne vous avertiront pas avant de foncer sur vous. »

Et avec cela, la séance se poursuivit. Cependant, l'ambiance n'était plus la même. L'air semblait chargé de tension et à chaque mouvement, chaque frôlement de la tunique d'Edward contre la robe d'Isabella, l'un et l'autre pouvaient sentir que quelque chose avait changé. Les mouvements d'Edward étaient beaucoup plus impulsifs et puissants que les autres fois. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le long bâton, le gardant dans une poigne très serrée. Malgré lui, il semblait serrer les dents et bougeait avec une certaine rigidité qu'il n'avait jamais au combat.

Quant à Isabella, ses réponses aux attaques de son époux étaient assez inadéquates, mais ce dernier en faisait à peine la remarque. C'était une des premières fois où il ne critiquait pas autant ses mouvements, ses gestes. C'était une chance, car les pensées de la Princesse étaient à des lieues de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Elle repensait plutôt au matin de cette première nuit sur la route, quand Edward avait caressé son corps d'une main avant qu'ils ne soient dérangés par le Prince Jasper. La seule fois, autre que leur nuit de noce, où le Prince Edward avait montré un intérêt pour elle, pour lui faire l'amour. Elle se rappelait comment, pendant une brève seconde, elle avait eu envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, de ressentir le même plaisir qu'à leur nuit de noce. Que se serait-il produit s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus ? Isabella ne l'aurait pas arrêté, c'était certain. Un homme avait absolument le droit d'exiger des relations maritales avec son épouse et en empêcher Edward aurait été une faute grave.

Cependant, il fallait avouer que son époux ne semblait pas intéresser à la prendre de nouveau – il n'avait jamais vraiment tenté de le faire, hormis durant leur nuit de noce. La trouvait-elle désirable ? Ne l'avait-elle pas satisfaite cette nuit-là ? Une partie d'elle se soulageait de ne pas devoir s'y soumettre absolument. Cependant, un autre côté d'elle craignait qu'il n'ait peu d'intérêt pour cela avec elle, si une maîtresse l'attendait au château, à Forks. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait sûrement une maitresse – ou du moins, qu'il en aurait une ou plusieurs durant leur mariage. Néanmoins, elle n'avait songé au fait qu'Edward ne serait que peu intéressé à elle et ne visiterait son lit que très brièvement. Assurément, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse lui porter au moins un fils légitime.

Par la suite, il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle.

Quelle sombre pensée ! Isabella n'avait jamais attendu de fidélité de la part d'Edward, mais elle n'avait pas songé au fait qu'il pourrait être très absent de son quotidien.

Perdue dans ce raisonnement malheureux, Isabella fut surprise de se retrouver plaquée le dos contre le torse d'Edward, son petit bâton bien loin d'elle, alors que le long bâton d'Edward se trouvait juste sous sa gorge. Derrière elle, son époux était à bout de souffle, son front luisant de sueur, ses cheveux en bataille par leur exercice.

« Vous étiez peut-être présente de corps, Princesse, mais votre esprit était bien absent, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, sa barbe chatouillant son cou. « J'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas. Ces leçons sont importantes. »

Isabella hocha faiblement de la tête, tout en s'éloignant de son époux. Le soleil était descendu et la noirceur s'emparait presque du campement.

« Je suis désolée, Monseigneur, » fit Isabella. « Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Bien. Il est tard et nous avons beaucoup de chemin à parcourir demain. Vous devriez aller vous préparer à dormir. Je vais vous envoyer votre dame de compagnie pour qu'elle vous rejoigne dans notre tente. » Sans rien ajouter de plus, Edward se dirigea vers le feu installé par ces hommes plus tôt dans la journée. Isabella l'observa un moment avant d'aller dans leur tente un peu plus loin.

Quelqu'un avait pris la peine d'allumer une torche dans la tente, alors Isabella n'eut pas trop de mal à voir ce qui l'entourait. En attendant que Kate arrive, elle entreprit de défaire sa chevelure. Ses boucles brunes tombèrent enfin en cascade sur ses épaules, relâchant la tension causée par sa coiffure. Puis, Isabella retira ses chaussures. Ne voyant toujours aucun signe de sa dame de compagnie, elle tenta de retirer sa robe sans aide. Cependant, la tâche n'était pas si simple, puisque les attaches se situaient dans son dos. Enfin, elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approchant et quelqu'un qui poussait le tissu de l'entrée de la tente. Faisant dos à l'entrée, elle présuma qu'il s'agissait de Kate et lui demanda alors :

« Kate, peux-tu venir m'aider à retirer cette robe ? Je n'arrive pas à atteindre les lacets… »

Au moment où de larges mains, pas du tout douces comme celles de Kate, se déposaient sur son dos, elle entendit son époux lui répondre :

« Je ne suis pas votre dame de compagnie. Cependant, je veux bien vous aider à retirer ceci. »

Un instant plus tard, les lacets défaits, Isabella sentit la robe glisser sur son corps. Elle se retourna alors vers son époux. Elle décida de s'aventurer en terrain moins glissant en rétorquant :

« Je croyais que vous alliez envoyer ma dame de compagnie m'aider ? »

« Elle dormait déjà, » avoua Edward, son regard glissant sur la silhouette d'Isabella. Cette dernière tenait sa robe délacée contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier entre eux deux. « J'ai pensé être à la hauteur de la tâche. »

Le Prince s'approcha doucement de son épouse. Le visage d'Isabella trahissait son appréhension, mais il n'y voyait aucune peur. La Princesse ne recula pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger.

Edward leva une main afin de caresser le visage de la Princesse. Il murmura alors :

« Puis-je vous embrasser, Isabella ? »

Et Isabella acquiesça faiblement de la tête. Le Prince saisit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains et amena ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser d'Edward éveilla quelque chose chez la Princesse. Dans ce baiser, Isabella ressentait le désir et la force de son époux, mais il y avait également une certaine tendresse. Quant à Edward, il était content de réaliser que son épouse était un peu timide et hésitante, mais pas réticente. Éventuellement, il espérait qu'elle viendrait à apprécier et même initier leurs étreintes amoureuses. Il commençait à croire que cela serait possible un jour et cette pensée le réjouissait.

Il glissa ses mains de son visage à sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent sur les fesses de la Princesse, remontant plus haut dans son dos avant de redescendre. À la grande surprise d'Edward, Isabella, immobile au départ, entoura également son conjoint de ses bras. Une main grimpa dans sa chevelure et l'autre agrippa sa tunique dans son dos. La réaction d'Isabella la surprit elle-même. Elle avait une meilleure idée de ce qui l'attendait que la dernière fois. Le doute que son époux change complètement de comportement était encore présent, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de reculer.

Après un moment, Isabella sentit sa robe glisser sur le sol, la laissant dans une chemise légère qu'elle portait sous ses vêtements. Une des mains de la Princesse saisit le bas de la tunique d'Edward et tenta de lui retirer d'un mouvement maladroit. Edward recula un instant et retira lui-même le vêtement. Il retourna ensuite aux côtés de la Princesse et la recula vers leur lit au milieu de la tente.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer étendue sur leur lit, vêtue de cette simple chemise qui ne dissimulait rien à sa vue. Edward attendit un instant, lui laissant le temps de manifester son envie d'en arrêter là, de ne pas aller plus loin, de ne pas partager leur corps.

À sa plus grande surprise – même Isabella fut étonnée de son geste confiant – la Princesse saisit la main de son époux et l'attira à elle. Quelques instants plus tard, la chemise d'Isabella rejoignait le sol, suivie ensuite par le pantalon d'Edward. Isabella frissonna une seconde, sous l'air frais de la tente, mais son corps fut bientôt couvert par celui, chaud et fort, d'Edward. Les mains et les lèvres d'Edward parcoururent la poitrine d'Isabella avant de descendre plus bas…

.

.

.

.

.

Plus tard, Isabella se retrouva recroquevillée contre Edward. Les épaisses fourrures les protégeaient de la froideur de la nuit et seule une bougie éclairait leur tente. Edward, étendu sur son dos, glissait ses doigts dans la chevelure lustrée d'Isabella. Après un moment de silence, elle tourna la tête vers lui et murmura :

« Je pensais que je ne vous avais pas satisfait… la dernière fois. »

Une de ses mains était posée sur le ventre d'Edward et tâtait les muscles qui se tendaient et se relaxaient. Les yeux de la Princesse fixaient un des murs de la tente, sans accorder de regard à son époux. C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait d'accumuler suffisamment de courage pour aborder ce sujet avec Edward. Sur le point de s'endormir, ce dernier tentait de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Voyant l'incompréhension du Prince, Isabella ajouta :

« Je ne savais pas si j'avais été à la hauteur… Je ne savais pas quoi faire et vous n'avez rien dit alors… Et puis, vous n'avez pas tenté de … Il ne m'en a pas parlé, alors…Enfin. Je ne savais pas si vous étiez satisfait de… moi. »

Edward se redressa dans le lit, forçant Isabella à s'asseoir également. Il l'observa un instant sans rien dire avant de répondre :

« Vous ne me connaissiez pas et vous étiez vierge. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez éduquée dans les jeux de l'amour, ni que vous sachiez ce que j'aimerais. Cela viendra… » Après une seconde, il se rappela qu'elle avait dit : _« Il ne m'en a pas parlé, alors… »._

« De qui parliez-vous ? Qui ne vous a pas parlé ? » Edward sentait que cette histoire avait peut-être à voir avec les marques qu'elle avait eu sur son poignet, le lendemain de leur mariage. La personne qui les avait laissées l'avait-elle également menacée ?

Aussitôt, Edward observa l'expression d'Isabella passer de vulnérable à impénétrable. Elle détourna le regard et serra les lèvres.

« J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, » fit-elle, le ton sans émotion.

Encore une fois, Edward se demanda qui pouvait l'avoir blessée ainsi, pour qu'à la moindre mention de cette personne, elle se ferme comme une huitre. Ils étaient désormais très loin de Phoenix et cette personne n'était assurément pas avec eux, puisque personne de ce royaume n'accompagnait la Princesse. Le Prince observa son épouse, en attendant une réponse. Cette dernière continua à éviter son regard et refusa de parler.

« J'espère, qu'un jour, vous me ferez suffisamment confiance pour me confier vos peines et votre douleur. »

Sur ce, il s'installa pour dormir et il sentit Isabella faire de même derrière lui. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle ne lui révélait pas ce qui s'était passé. Sa réaction indiquait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important, de quelqu'un d'important… Comment pouvait-il la protéger, la supporter, s'il ignorait ce qui la faisait souffrir ? La fatigue l'emporta et Edward décida qu'il s'agissait d'un combat pour un autre jour…

Quant à Isabella, elle mit le plus de distance possible entre son époux et elle. Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question ? Leur étreinte avait été agréable, Isabella y avait trouvé du plaisir et son époux aussi apparemment. Penser à ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, à la façon dont il avait joué avec son corps pour lui donner autant de plaisir… Cela la faisait rougir et lui donnait envie de recommencer. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que partager le lit de son époux pourrait se dérouler ainsi. Elle espérait que ses paroles et son refus de répondre à ces questions n'allaient pas tout gâcher.

Isabella comprenait que le Prince n'était pas heureux que quelqu'un ait laissé une marque sur elle. Cependant, elle avait du mal à imaginer la réaction qu'il aurait s'il apprenait que son père l'avait maltraitée. Après tout, il s'agissait de son droit en tant que père de famille de punir ses filles et sa femme comme il l'entendait et personne ne pouvait le juger. Edward trouverait sans doute ces punitions normales. Et agirait-il avec elle comme le Roi Charles l'avait fait auparavant ?

Non, mieux valait tout garder pour elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

 _._

 _._

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent, review, ont mis en follow ou favorite cette fanfic ou moi-même. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre comme les précédents… Ça commence à devenir intéressant ! Merci à cfquebec pour ta relecture et tes commentaires. Les erreurs sont toutes à moi et Twilight ne m'appartient pas, évidemment.**

 _._

 _._

Le lendemain matin, Isabella se réveilla dans un lit froid. Le soleil levant perçait et illuminait la pièce. Le jour n'était pas levé depuis longtemps, mais Edward était debout depuis un bon moment, à en juger par la froideur du lit. Une robe avait été posée sur le bord du lit, avec la chemise qu'Isabella portait généralement en dessous. De plus, les chaussures de la Princesse étaient également au pied du lit. En voyant que son époux était debout, Kate, sa dame de compagnie, avait sans doute tout préparé pour le moment où elle se réveillerait. Il faudrait penser à la remercier.

Encore légèrement endormie, Isabella se vêtit par elle-même, nouant avec facilité les lacets de sa robe. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de sa tenue, elle quitta la tente. Aussitôt, une bonne odeur de viande lui parvint et elle vit plusieurs soldats préparant le premier repas de la journée. Isabella repéra Kate qui venait vers elle et s'empressa de la remercier d'avoir préparée ces vêtements comme elle l'avait fait.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Kate ne comprit pas de quoi parlait Isabella.

« Madame, je n'ai rien préparé. Je viens tout juste de me lever et je venais vous réveiller lorsque je vous ai vue ici. C'est sans doute le Prince Edward qui a fait cela. »

Isabella n'ajouta rien, mais douta de la véracité de ces paroles. Pourquoi son époux lui aurait-il préparé une tenue pour la journée ? Isabella tenta d'imaginer le Roi Charles faire cela pour sa mère, mais cela lui était impossible. Et pourtant, sa dame de compagnie ne l'avait pas fait…

Intriguée, Isabella mangea son déjeuner en regardant son époux se promener parmi leur groupe et parler à quelques soldats. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que plusieurs des hommes d'Edward revenaient du ruisseau, caché plus loin sous les arbres. Qu'y faisaient-ils tous ?

En le voyant l'approcher, Isabella se tendit. Elle se rappelait de leur conversation, tard hier soir, après l'amour. Comment il avait semblé irrité et peut-être blessé qu'elle ne partage pas plus ses tracas, ne lui parle pas de ceux qui l'avaient blessé avant… La Princesse se demandait quelle serait l'attitude d'Edward envers elle. Ferait-il comme si rien ne s'était produit hier ? Serait-il rancunier ? Oh, comme elle regrettait ses paroles de la veille, surtout qu'elle avait enfin cru, seulement quelques minutes avant, qu'elle avait peut-être des chances d'avoir une relation au moins amicale avec son époux.

« C'est l'heure du bain, Princesse, » fit Edward en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il accepta un bol de Jasper et commença à manger avec appétit. « Voilà plusieurs jours que mes hommes n'ont pas eu de bain, mais nous allons profiter de la présence du ruisseau à présent. Nous allons suivre ce cours d'eau jusqu'à notre entrée dans le royaume de Forks. »

Isabella mangea en considérant les paroles de son époux. Elle-même s'était lavée plusieurs fois depuis le début du voyage, mais c'était avec des bols d'eau froide et avec des linges. L'idée de s'immerger dans l'eau lui faisait plaisir, mais elle était moins sûre d'apprécier l'eau du ruisseau. Il y aurait certainement moins d'intimité dans ce ruisseau que lors de ses lavages dans leur tente.

« Si vous avez terminé, Princesse, c'est à notre tour d'aller au ruisseau. »

Àcette annonce, le Prince posa son bol et prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Il la guida à travers les arbres, se demandant sa réaction face à ce bain impromptu en plein ruisseau. Il était hors de question que ses hommes soient près du cours d'eau pour assurer la sécurité de la Princesse durant sa baignade. Ils seraient donc à proximité du sentier menant au ruisseau, mais avec l'interdiction d'approcher plus. Le Prince ne souhaitait pas que l'un de ses soldats ne pose les yeux sur sa femme et il n'imaginait pas comment Isabella serait embarrassée par leur proximité pendant ce moment d'intimité. Edward avait donc décidé qu'il assurerait lui-même la sécurité de sa femme et qu'il prendrait, en même temps, son bain.

Un chemin dégagé menait jusqu'au ruisseau, mais c'était assez loin du campement pour que personne ne les voit de la lisière des arbres. Arrivé sur le bord du ruisseau, Edward commença à retirer sa tunique, puis ses bottes. Il plaça ses armes près de l'eau, pour pouvoir les saisir rapidement si le besoin se présentait. Le Prince tourna alors la tête vers son épouse, qui le regardait, incertaine, portant encore tous ses vêtements.

« Nous avons peu de temps, Madame, alors je vous conseille de vous y mettre si vous souhaitez prendre un bain ce matin, » fit-il, commençant à retirer ses pantalons. « Je peux vous aider si vous le souhaitez. »

Il était désolé de la brusquer, mais le groupe devrait se remettre en chemin bientôt. Edward savait la distance qu'ils devaient parcourir durant la journée et ils devraient s'y mettre rapidement s'ils voulaient atteindre le campement prévu avant la tombée de la nuit. Avant d'entrer dans le ruisseau, il vit que la Princesse retirait sa robe seule. Il entra alors dans l'eau. Le ruisseau n'était pas très profond à cet endroit, heureusement. À l'aide d'un savon rudimentaire, Edward commença à se nettoyer. Quelques instants plus tard, Isabella le rejoignit.

Edward pouvait sentir que leur nudité la rendait mal à l'aise, aussi fit-il attention de ne pas trop la regarder. Pour le Prince, l'eau arrivait jusqu'à ses coudes. Mais Isabella, qui était plus petite que lui, avait le dessus de ses seins sortant de l'eau. Edward s'empêcha de fixer cette partie de son corps qui sortait de l'eau, mais ne put empêcher sa réaction face à cette vue.

Sans trop la regarder, il lui tendit le savon et ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et la journée s'annonçait plus chaude que les précédentes. L'eau était rafraîchissante contre sa peau…

Isabella, quant à elle, prit le savon et commença à se laver. C'est alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers Edward. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et semblait se reposer un moment. Les muscles de ses bras et de son dos étaient bien visibles. Ces bras semblaient si forts, mais Isabella ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point ils avaient été doux et réconfortants autour d'elle hier. C'est alors que la Princesse aperçut une longue cicatrice sur le torse d'Edward qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, elle tendit la main et effleura la cicatrice des doigts.

Edward ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surpris qu'Isabella le touche ainsi. Même hier, elle ne l'avait que très peu touché. Le Prince était conscient que cela viendrait avec le temps, lorsqu'elle serait plus habituée à lui et à leurs contacts physiques. L'amour ne serait peut-être pas au rendez-vous dans leur union, mais Edward ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait y avoir une bonne amitié, un respect certainement. Leur plus important point commun serait sans doute leurs enfants et la façon de les élever. Il espérait que cela les unirait.

Isabella retira aussitôt sa main et murmura un petit « Désolée ». Edward lui jeta un regard amusé avant de lui dire : « Vous pouvez me toucher, vous savez. Je ne mordrai pas… à moins que vous ne le souhaitiez. »

Cette remarque fit profondément rougir Isabella.

« Tournez-vous », lui dit Edward, « Je vais vous aider à vous laver les cheveux. »

La longue chevelure d'Isabella avait trempé légèrement dans l'eau, mais Edward l'aida à pencher la tête pour qu'elle soit bien immergée. Puis, Edward lava les cheveux d'Isabella et lui versa de l'eau sur la tête avec ses deux mains pour les rincer. Isabella sursauta lorsque l'eau froide lui glissa sur la tête. Elle se retourna pour laisser un regard enjoué à Edward qui, sous le coup de l'émotion, l'embrassa. Le Prince posa sa main sur la taille d'Isabella, sous l'eau, et l'attira à lui. Par la suite, il glissa ses baisers le long de la joue de sa femme, puis contre son cou, sa nuque…

La Princesse ne s'était pas attendue aux sensations que les baisers de son époux provoquaient. Des gémissements lui échappèrent sans contrôle. Elle avait envie de se coller à Edward, de sentir leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre, de le sentir… en elle…

Un bruit étrange retentit, brisant le moment pour Isabella. Edward, lui, ne sembla pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, car il poursuivit ses baisers dans le cou d'Isabella. La Princesse, quant à elle, essayait d'identifier la source du bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Cela avait ressemblé à un bruit de bois qui cassait, comme si…

Comme si quelqu'un avait marché sur une branche !

Quelqu'un venait-il voir s'ils étaient bientôt prêts à partir ? Pourtant, le son ne provenait pas du côté _de la berge_ où le campement se trouvait…Elle tenta de tourner la tête pour voir derrière elle, mais Edward l'en empêcha. C'est alors qu'Isabella vit un visage apparaître entre les arbres, bien plus loin devant eux. Il s'agissait d'un homme à la chevelure foncée, mais Isabella ne parvint pas à distinguer autre chose de l'intrus. Edward la força à regarder ailleurs et dirigea lui-même son regard dans une autre direction. Il murmura calmement à son oreille :

« Quelqu'un nous observe. Je vais sortir de l'eau et m'habiller comme si tout était normal. Je vous tendrai votre robe et vous vous habillerez dans l'eau. Je prendrais cet homme en chasse et vous irez chercher mon frère, d'accord ? Des hommes circulent à l'entrée de la forêt. »

Edward la lâcha et se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau. Il sortit avec un calme qui impressionna Isabella. Il s'habilla sans se presser et raccrocha son ceinturon auxquels pendaient les fourreaux de ses lames.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, Edward pensait à qui pouvait bien les observer ainsi. Était-ce l'intrus qui avait laissé des traces autour du camp plusieurs jours avant ? Il saisit la tenue d'Isabella et la tendit à sa femme. Cette dernière tenta tant bien que mal de se vêtir dans l'eau, puis saisit la main d'Edward pour sortir de l'eau. Edward se pencha pour l'embrasser, orientant leurs visages pour que l'inconnu ne voie pas qu'il lui parlait.

« Vous avez votre poignard ? » demanda-t-il. Au léger hochement de tête d'Isabella, il poursuivit : « Prenez-le. Rendez-vous tout de suite au campement et alerter mon frère. Soyez prudente. »

« Faites attention, » fit Isabella, si bas qu'Edward se demanda s'il l'avait imaginé.

Edward fit mine de prendre le chemin menant au campement avec Isabella, mais un mouvement soudain à sa gauche le fit s'arrêter. L'inconnu s'était approché beaucoup, sans doute avec l'intention d'attaquer le couple. Un instant plus tard, quelqu'un sortait des arbres. Edward dégaina son épée et lâcha Isabella.

« Courrez ! » s'écria-t-il, avant de se tourner vers son agresseur.

Isabella saisit rapidement le poignard dans sa main et s'élança vers le campement.

« À l'aide ! Gardes ! »

Jasper accourut vers elle, suivi de plusieurs soldats. Isabella, tendue par la peur, tenait fermement son poignard à deux mains.

« Princesse, que se passe-t-il ? Où est- »

Isabella l'interrompit aussitôt.

« Nous avons été attaqués… Edward… est avec l'inconnu… »

Jasper réagit immédiatement. Il interpella plusieurs hommes pour aller aider Edward. Lui-même resterait au campement pour protéger Isabella si le besoin se présentait. Il fit signe à Kate, la dame de compagnie d'Isabella, de venir l'aider. Cette dernière attira la Princesse dans sa tente qui n'avait pas encore été démontée. La Princesse agrippait toujours fermement son poignard et refusait de le poser. Kate parvint quand même à sécher Isabella et à lui faire changer de robe. Cependant, il apparaissait évident que l'esprit de la Princesse n'était pas avec elle. Isabella était inquiète pour son époux.

.

.

.

.

.

Étrangement, après le premier coup d'épée, l'adversaire d'Edward avait fui. Le Prince s'élança à sa suite et le poursuivit en s'enfonçant entre les arbres. Après quelques minutes, il entendit ses hommes pénétrer la forêt et approcher, mais Edward s'était éloigné beaucoup plus du campement qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

La seconde suivante, Edward réalisa qu'il avait perdu la piste de l'inconnu entre deux arbres. Il s'arrêta un moment, à bout de souffle et examina les alentours. Ses hommes étaient beaucoup plus loin de lui, mais son adversaire avait disparu. Mais où était-il donc ?

 _« Regarde au-dessus de toi… »_ fit une voix de femme. Étonné, Edward tourna sur lui-même, mais ne vit pas la femme qui lui avait parlé. C'est à ce moment que l'inconnu sauta en bas de l'arbre où il s'était perché. Edward le vit et réagit, mais une seconde trop tard. L'inconnu avait eu le temps de lui asséner un coup au bras, qui entailla profondément la peau. Edward grogna sous la douleur, mais heureusement, le coup n'avait pas été porté à son bras qui brandissait l'épée. Il répondit alors coup pour coup à son agresseur et entendit enfin ses hommes qui approchaient.

Dès le moment où les soldats de Forks approchèrent, l'inconnu prit la fuite. Edward le prit en chasse une nouvelle fois, mais avec l'aide de ses hommes cette fois. Cependant, l'inconnu avait une certaine longueur d'avance sur eux. Il embarqua sur un cheval qu'il avait camouflé parmi les arbres et partit au galop. Essoufflé, le bras douloureux, Edward le regarda s'éloigner avec rage.

« Comment se fait-il que ça ait pris tant de temps ? Vous n'étiez qu'à l'entrée de la forêt ! » s'écria Edward en se retournant vers ses hommes. « Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là ? Si vous tenez à vos postes, j'espère pour vous que c'est la dernière fois. »

Pour la mesure, Edward leur jeta un regard noir et fixa chacun d'entre eux. Il savait qu'il avait exigé que ses hommes se tiennent loin du ruisseau et que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre les bonnes personnes. Mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Qu'aurait-il fait si Isabella avait été blessée dans cette attaque ? Il était de son devoir de la protéger… Puis, il partit en direction du campement, furieux que l'inconnu se soit enfui. Pire encore, ni durant leur poursuite, ni durant leur combat, Edward n'avait pu bien voir le visage de l'inconnu.

« J'ai entendu une femme parler, » fit-il, s'arrêtant un peu plus loin, « Avez-vous vu dans quelle direction elle est partie ? »

Pendant un instant, ses hommes se regardèrent les uns les autres, avec des airs interloqués.

« Il n'y avait pas de femme dans la forêt, Monseigneur et nous n'avons entendu aucune femme parler, » répondit finalement un des soldats.

Edward l'observa pendant un moment sans rien dire.

« Ce devait être un oiseau alors. »

Il tenta d'adopter un ton léger, puis, profondément troublé, il rejoignit le campement.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Edward arriva au campement, il était parvenu à se calmer un peu. Il devait d'abord s'assurer que sa femme allait bien. Par la suite, il lui faudrait discuter longuement avec Jasper pour déterminer leurs actions des prochains jours. Toute cette histoire était très étrange. Qui était leur attaquant ? Pourquoi avait-il attaqué seul et pourquoi avait-il fui ainsi ? D'où était venue la voix qu'il avait entendu ? Il était convaincu qu'une femme s'était adressée à lui, mais il était vrai qu'il n'y avait eu aucune trace d'une femme dans la forêt après le départ d'Isabella… Pourtant, une voix lui avait dit de regarder au-dessus de lui, là où s'était réfugié son adversaire pendant ces quelques instants.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Isabella qui accourait vers lui. Il accéléra également le pas et ouvrit les bras instinctivement. La Princesse s'y réfugia. Après une brève étreinte, Isabella posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Edward.

« Vous allez bien, Isabella ? » demanda Edward. Il sentait qu'Isabella tremblait légèrement, mais n'était pas certain de la cause.

« Je n'ai rien, mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur, » confessa Isabella. « Et vous, Edward ? »

« Tout va bien. » Le Prince ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour la première fois, Isabella l'avait appelé par son prénom.

« Mais vous êtes blessé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en remarquant la blessure d'Edward qui saignait abondamment.

« Ce n'est rien, » assura le Prince, puis, s'adressant à son frère qui approchait, « sommes-nous prêts à prendre la route bientôt ? »

Jasper acquiesça et amena Edward à l'écart d'Isabella. Jasper désinfecta et banda lui-même la plaie de son frère, pendant qu'Edward lui expliquait ce qui était arrivé dans la forêt. Isabella avait tenté de lui expliquer, mais elle était agitée, inquiète pour Edward et son récit manquait de cohérence. De plus, elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'était produit après avoir fui sous les ordres d'Edward. Lorsqu'il arriva au moment où il avait entendu la voix d'une femme, Edward hésita. Il avait été assuré par ces hommes qu'il n'y avait eu aucune femme dans la forêt après le départ d'Isabella. Comment expliquer cette voix ? Edward n'en parla pas. Il avait sans doute imaginé la chose. Dans le cas contraire, entendre des voix ainsi n'était pas tout à fait normal. Il préférait donc garder ce détail pour lui.

« Je me demande s'il s'agissait d'un homme d'Aro. Je n'ai pas vu son visage et ses vêtements ne révélaient rien quant à ses origines. Il a réussi à nous surprendre dans un des rares moments où nous étions vulnérables. Il devait nous suivre, afin de pouvoir agir exactement à cet instant, » conclut Edward. Sa plaie l'élançait un peu, mais il savait que cela guérirait rapidement. Jasper avait de nombreuses connaissances en guérison qui lui venait de sa femme, Alice. Cette dernière était désormais une des soigneuses au château, après avoir été longtemps une apprentie. Elle avait assisté Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett, dans ses accouchements et connaissaient toutes sortes de remèdes contre différentes maladies. Alice avait enseigné plusieurs notions à Jasper, qui parvenait à donner des soins de base sur la route, et la Princesse concoctait de puissants baumes que les soldats gardaient toujours sur eux.

Les deux frères continuèrent à discuter de la situation, alors que tout le monde se préparait à quitter le campement. L'attaque avait causé un léger retard à la troupe, mais ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait Edward. Un inconnu les avait attaqués, les suivait certainement et connaissait à présent leur position exacte. Et à la façon dont il avait fui, Edward n'était pas certain du rôle que jouait cet agresseur dans toute cette histoire avec Aro.

Quel avait été son but en les attaquant ?

S'il avait souhaité les tuer, lui et sa femme, il n'aurait certainement pas agi seul comme il l'avait fait. Devaient-ils craindre une attaque surprise d'un groupe imposant ? Ce serait idiot, puisque l'inconnu d'aujourd'hui avait agi comme un avertissement et la troupe entière serait encore plus vigilante à présent. Ce qu'Edward craignait plus que tout, c'était que cet homme n'ait été qu'un genre d'éclaireur pour Aro – ou pour quelqu'un d'autre, car Forks avait d'autres ennemis que Volterra. Il n'avait peut-être attaqué que parce qu'il avait été vu…

Rien de bon ne se préparait, Edward en était certain. Heureusement, il avait confiance en ses hommes et en leur capacité à tous à se défendre. Isabella avait sa propre garde rapprochée en cas d'attaque, des hommes qui se battraient jusqu'à leur mort pour garder leur Princesse en vie. Le Prince espérait surtout que rien de plus ne se produirait avant leur arrivée à Forks.

Néanmoins, lorsque le groupe se mit en scelle, Edward amena sa monture à côté d'Isabella et resta à ses côtés toute la journée. Plutôt que d'arrêter pour dîner, la troupe mangea sur leurs montures.

Isabella observait son époux, qui semblait renfrogné et soucieux. Alors qu'ils progressaient sur leur route, Edward jetait fréquemment des regards brefs autour de lui. Elle-même sentait une tension dans ses épaules. Sa posture était rigide, comme si elle s'attendait à voir des cavaliers surgir à n'importe quel moment pour les attaquer. L'attaque de ce matin l'avait ébranlée, c'était vrai. Outre le fait qu'il avait été vraiment soudain, Isabella n'avait jamais été sujette à ce genre d'agression auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à de réels combats – que des entrainements et des tournois. De plus, elle n'avait eu peur qu'une fois au campement, étrangement. La présence de cet inconnu l'avait inquiétée, mais elle se sentait tout de même en sécurité aux côtés de son époux. Elle _savait_ que rien ne lui arriverait tant qu'elle serait avec lui. Cependant, elle avait craint pour lui lorsqu'elle s'était élancée vers le campement, le poignard entre les mains.

Et elle n'avait été rassurée que lorsqu'il était revenu au camp, bien qu'il ait été blessé. Isabella aurait bien voulu s'occuper de sa plaie, mais elle n'avait aucune connaissance en guérison. C'était une pratique qu'elle avait eu envie d'apprendre à un certain moment, mais son père l'en avait interdit. Comme pour bien d'autres disciplines d'ailleurs… Elle avait donc observé Edward être soigné par son frère et avait, une fois de plus, eu envie de connaître la façon de bander les blessures et d'appliquer les baumes. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et une image apparut soudain devant les yeux d'Isabella : _elle se trouvait dans une chambre aux allures luxueuses, assise à réparer des vêtements que ses enfants usaient dans leurs jeux. Edward entrait, meurtri par un entraînement difficile, une mince coupure sur son bras. Elle posait alors ses travaux de raccommodage pour s'agiter autour de son mari, sortant un pot de baume qu'elle appliquait aussitôt sur la plaie, une fois la tunique d'Edward retirée._

 _Isabella sortait les bandages lorsqu'une petite fille entra dans la chambre en courant. Elle devait avoir environ 3 ans, avec des cheveux bruns bouclés. Ses grands yeux verts se tournèrent aussitôt vers son père et elle se précipita vers lui et Edward la souleva de son bras intact._

 _« Elizabeth, ma puce, j'espère que tu as été sage pour ta mère aujourd'hui. Elle est plus fatiguée qu'à l'habitude avec cet enfant qu'elle porte, » fit le Prince, en adressant un clin d'œil à sa femme. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur le ventre légèrement arrondi d'Isabella_

 _« Elle a été très sage, Edward, » fit-elle en saisissant un bandage. « Nous n'aurons bientôt plus de bandages. Tu me feras penser d'en demander à Alice ? »_

La vision disparut aussitôt et Isabella se retrouva sur la route, chevauchant sa jument. Edward, à ses côtés, l'observait avec inquiétude. Le bourdonnement diminua progressivement dans les oreilles d'Isabella. La Princesse se sentait légèrement étourdie et reprit fermement les rênes qui avaient glissé de ses mains.

« Vous allez bien, Madame ? Nous pouvons arrêter si vous ne vous sentez pas bien. »

Isabella agita la main pour signaler que ça allait, mais en vérité, elle se sentait étrangement ébranlée. Cet instant imaginé lui avait paru si réel… Comme si elle s'y était réellement trouvée pendant un moment. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais Isabella tentait d'être logique. Aussi étrange que ce rêve éveillé avait été, cela n'avait été rien de plus qu'une situation imaginée de toute pièce dans son esprit…

.

.

.

.

.

Il avait chevauché toute la journée à une vitesse folle pour atteindre le groupe qui l'attendait bien plus loin. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à sa destination, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Les muscles raides, le ventre vide, il débarqua enfin de sa monture et approcha le campement sans un mot. Un garde vint l'arrêter et il dut décliner son identité pour pouvoir s'approcher. On l'amena dans la tente du dirigeant qui avait attendu son arrivée.

« Ils approchent ? » demanda le chef, ses yeux brillant d'une étincelle malveillante.

« Ils sont à une demi-journée d'ici, » affirma l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

« Bien, » fit le dirigeant, en observant la carte installée devant lui. « Et ils ne devraient pas s'attendre à une attaque de notre part ? »

L'homme avait redouté ce moment de son compte-rendu. Il se balança sur ses pieds, avant de révéler qu'il avait été repéré autour du campement à deux reprises.

« Ce matin, ils prenaient un bain, juste lui et sa Princesse. Puisqu'ils m'ont vu, j'en ai profité pour les attaquer. Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien tenter de tuer le commandant des armées de Forks si j'en avais l'occasion, puisque c'est ce que nous souhaitons faire après tout. Mais ce foutu Prince est vraiment doué avec les armes et j'ai dû fuir, » révéla l'inconnu.

Son dirigeant l'observa d'un mauvais œil.

« Si tu as été identifié et mis en l'air notre opération, tu sais que…. »

Mais l'inconnu l'interrompit.

« Le Prince Edward n'a pas vu mon visage. Mes vêtements ne révèlent pas mes origines. Il ignore de qui l'attaque venait, » affirma-t-il.

« Je l'espère bien, » grogna le chef. « Quand nous réussirons à accomplir notre mission demain, nous recevrons beaucoup d'or. Nous serons largement récompensés pour nos services et je deviendrai même seigneur de ma propre terre. »

Le chef était définitivement un homme sans aucun scrupule, qui changeait son allégeance selon le sac d'or qu'on lui promettait, mais l'inconnu s'en fichait. Dans ce monde, les plus démunis devaient se battre pour survivre. Parfois, il fallait poser des actions déshonorables afin d'avancer dans la hiérarchie et obtenir enfin des postes de pouvoir.

« Je veux être payé, » fit-il en tendant la main. « Ce n'est pas ce que notre entente comprenait, » ajouta-t-il lorsque le chef ne lui donna qu'une partie de l'or promis.

« Tu seras payé entièrement demain, quand nous recevrons l'argent d'Aro, comme tous les autres, » rétorqua le chef. « Quand nous aurons assassiné deux des Princes de Forks… Aro a dit que nous pouvions garder la délicieuse Princesse Isabella à nos côtés. Je connais bien ces idiots de Forks. Tellement d'honneur et de gentillesse qu'ils sont presque plus doux que leurs femmes. La Princesse n'a peut-être même pas été prise par son mari… »

L'inconnu ne rapporta pas au chef qu'il était assez certain que le Prince avait pris sa femme plusieurs fois – d'après ce qu'il avait observé le matin même. Pas que cela refroidirait les ardeurs de James. Il était bien connu pour sa cruauté envers les femmes. Le regard lubrique de James, le chef des barbares, ne présageait de bon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

 _._

 _._

 **Tout d'abord, merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent, reviews, follows ou ont favorisé cette histoire. Votre support fait chaud au cœur. Merci à cfquebec pour la relecture de ce chapitre.**

 **Une citation du premier livre d'Harry Potter s'est glissée dans une des répliques de ce chapitre. Saurez-vous la reconnaître ? J'enverrai un extrait du prochain chapitre en message privé à la première personne qui la trouvera. Il faut donc avoir un compte ;)**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

.

.

Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il se sentit étrangement agité. L'attaque de la veille le laissait sur ses gardes et un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, mais le Prince ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Il observa un moment son épouse endormie entre ses bras, qui, les traits calmes, avait un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle semblait tellement bien qu'il ne put se résoudre à la réveiller. Edward défit leur étreinte et tenta de se lever sans la réveiller. Cependant, dès son premier mouvement de recul, Isabella ressentit la perte de chaleur et ouvrit brièvement les yeux. Son époux commença à se vêtir en silence, alors que la Princesse prenait doucement conscience et regardait Edward se vêtir.

Elle eut cependant un instant de surprise lorsque, le torse nu, il enfila un pantalon qui laissait deviner son membre dur. Cela signifiait-il qu'il voulait faire l'amour ? S'il était excité ainsi, n'était-ce pas la conclusion que devait en tirer Isabella ?

Edward comprit rapidement où le regard de sa femme se dirigeait et eut un sourire. La Princesse réalisa alors qu'elle avait été prise sur le fait, à observer son corps sans gêne. Elle rougit profondément alors qu'Edward approchait du lit.

« Nous sommes mariés, Princesse. Vous pouvez regarder tant que vous le voulez. Vous pouvez même me toucher si vous le désirez. »

Isabella devint encore plus rouge, si cela était possible.

« Vous voulez que je vous… touche ? » balbutia-t-elle, étonnée. Il souhaitait qu'elle le touche… là ? Il avait pourtant déclaré être satisfait d'elle quelques jours plus tôt… S'il avait souhaité qu'elle le caresse, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit ?

« Vous appréciez mes caresses, n'est-ce pas, Isabella ? » demanda Edward, la voix rauque. Il s'assit sur le lit, non loin de sa femme. Cette dernière pensa à la façon dont il l'avait touchée la dernière fois, autour de sa poitrine et plus bas. Elle repensa aux sensations que cela avait provoquées et à l'extase qu'elle avait ressentie. Mais jamais elle n'avait pas pensé faire pareil pour lui. « Il en va de même pour moi. »

« Mais… euh… vous êtes… Donc vous voulez… » Incapable de le dire, Isabella fit un geste vers son entrejambe et Edward saisit aussitôt.

« Ceci… » fit-il, en désignant son membre, « ne signifie pas que je veuille vous faire l'amour à tout prix. Les hommes sont excités parfois, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et c'est souvent le cas au réveil. Je ne pourrais expliquer pourquoi, mais cela ne signifie pas que je veux vous prendre absolument. »

Isabella tenta d'intégrer cette information. Cela contredisait les comportements qu'elle avait observés chez son père et ses frères. Il n'y avait aucun secret derrière le fait que son père et ses frères avaient des maitresses et donnaient libre cours à leurs moindres envies. Ce qu'Edward mentionnait semblait inconcevable pour Isabella et allait contre tout ce qu'elle avait observé à Phoenix.

« Cela dit, » commença Edward, l'air amusé, « si l'envie vous en prend, n'hésitez à profiter de mon corps. Je suis tout à vous ! »

Rougissant à l'insinuation de son époux, Isabella ne put s'empêcher de rigoler quelque peu. Edward apprécia de voir enfin un sourire sur les lèvres de sa femme. Il pouvait comprendre la tristesse et l'incertitude qu'elle avait ressenties en quittant son royaume. Ces derniers jours, hier en particulier, il l'avait vue terrifiée, après l'attaque et nerveuse, lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en chemin. Mais jamais depuis qu'ils partageaient leur vie, ne l'avait-il vu souriante, rigolant. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'éclat dans ses yeux noisette, la façon dont son sourire illuminait son visage entier et dont sa chevelure reluisait à la lumière des bougies.

Dès le premier jour, il l'avait trouvée belle, attirante. Mais lorsqu'elle souriait, il y avait quelque chose de plus qui faisait resplendir sa beauté et la rendait éclatante. Cela, en plus de sa douceur et de son innocence, faisaient transparaître chez Edward des instincts protecteurs.

« Edward, » Jasper l'appelait de l'extérieur de la tente, « nous devrions nous mettre en chemin bientôt. Des éclaireurs sont déjà partis. »

Le devoir l'appelait, pensa le Prince en soupirant. Il embrassa la Princesse sur le front et quitta la tente.

.

.

.

.

.

Ils étaient en route depuis près d'une heure lorsque le paysage parut familier à Isabella. Elle chassa alors cette pensée – comment un lieu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pouvait-il lui paraître familier ? Pourtant, quelque chose dans ce décor éveillait quelque chose chez elle, comme si elle avait déjà été ici…

C'est alors qu'elle sut. Son rêve, quelques jours plus tôt, avait présenté ce terrain comme champ de bataille. Ce qui, en soit, ne faisait aucun sens. Comment pouvait-on rêver d'un endroit où on n'était jamais allé ? Isabella se raidit alors qu'un groupe de cavaliers approchaient à toute vitesse, dans une image qui semblait un peu familière.

Isabella aurait pu dire mot pour mot ce qu'un des cavaliers cria.

 _« Menace à l'ouest. Des mercenaires ! 40 hommes environ, ils progressent vite ! »_

Le cœur d'Isabella fit un bond dans sa poitrine, alors que la scène devant elle se déroulait exactement comme dans son rêve. Edward prit le contrôle de la situation, avec l'expérience d'un dirigeant qui a fait de nombreuses batailles. Les soldats se préparaient pour cette bataille, mais tous semblaient certains de l'issue. Isabella, quant à elle, avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Comment pouvaient-ils tous être aussi certains d'être victorieux ? La garde rapprochée de la Princesse l'entoura et l'attira à l'écart du combat.

Le bruit des épées et des cris retentirent aux oreilles d'Isabella et l'énervèrent davantage. Elle accéléra la cadence de sa monture et serra les rênes fermement dans ses mains, se préparant à être désarçonnée à tout moment. Il était difficile d'exprimer la terreur qui l'habitait. Si le combat se déroulait tel qu'elle l'avait vu, elle tuerait un homme avec son poignard. Cependant, l'idée que la situation ne déroge de son rêve lui faisait encore plus peur. De plus, ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve ne prédisait rien sur la victoire de son groupe…

Un _« Attention ! »_ retentit autour d'elle et Isabella tomba sur le sol, le souffle coupé, exactement comme elle savait qu'elle tomberait. Le mercenaire approchait déjà, le sourire aux lèvres. Jasper et tous les autres étaient autour d'elle, occupés à se défendre contre de nombreux adversaires.

« Regardez qui j'ai là… On fait moins bonne figure maintenant… » Elle tendit la main vers sa botte, ayant peine à croire que les choses se produisaient vraiment ainsi. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va bien s'occuper de vous, ma belle… On vous laissera regarder lorsqu'on tuera le Prince Edward et tous ses hommes. Et ensuite, nous vous amènerons avec nous… »

Il fonça sur elle et Isabella mit le poignard devant elle. La lame s'enfonça dans son abdomen et Isabella poussa encore plus. Les yeux du mercenaire s'élargirent, probablement autant par la surprise que par la douleur. La Princesse se dégagea à temps pour que le blessé ne s'effondre pas sur elle. Réticente, sachant ce qu'elle y verrait, Isabella baissa les yeux sur ses mains tâchées de sang et un sanglot puissant la secoua.

C'est alors qu'un autre mercenaire l'approcha. Prise par surprise, Isabella ne put réagir lorsqu'il la saisit. Son poignard était encore enfoncé dans l'abdomen de son adversaire précédent et personne autour d'elle ne semblait s'apercevoir de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'apprêtait à crier lorsque le mercenaire lui plaqua une main contre la bouche. La Princesse tenta d'avertir quelqu'un, mais elle ne pouvait émettre que d'inaudibles exclamations. Isabella se démena afin de ne pas être emportée.

 _« Edward, »_ pensa-t-elle, _« j'ai besoin de votre aide, je vous en prie ! »_

.

.

.

.

.

Edward se trouvait bien plus loin, au centre de la mêlée. On l'attaquait de tous les côtés. Entaillant le bras d'un adversaire avant d'éviter une lame fendant l'air, il jeta un regard d'ensemble. Les soldats l'entourant tentaient d'attirer l'attention de ses nombreux adversaires. C'est alors qu'Edward réalisa que cela ne pouvait être un hasard. Il avait plus d'assaillants que tous ses hommes. Quand les mercenaires avaient surgi, beaucoup avaient convergé directement vers lui. Il était la cible. Quelqu'un avait payé pour le voir mort.

L'autre réalisation qui le surprit fut que les mercenaires n'étaient pas réellement des mercenaires. Un regard de plus près lui indiqua que les assaillants étaient en réalité des barbares. Cela était assez surprenant, parce que les barbares ne se présentaient jamais dans ce coin du continent. Les barbares étaient un peuple nomade et très violent qui causait beaucoup de problèmes à différents royaumes, avec qui ils étaient sans cesse en lutte. Quelqu'un devait les payer très généreusement pour les attirer autant au nord.

 _Aro_.

La rage éclata en lui. Ses coups d'épée se firent plus impulsifs, plus puissants. Plusieurs adversaires, profondément blessés, reculèrent enfin. Il commençait à voir que les barbares reculaient et que le combat se terminerait sans doute en faveur de Forks. Il avait cependant le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est alors que, contre toute attente, Edward _l'_ entendit de nouveau.

 _« Isabella, »_ murmura la voix à son oreille, _« trouve Isabella. »_

Encore une fois, comme la veille dans la forêt, Edward chercha la provenance de la voix. Aucune femme ne se trouvait dans le champ de bataille, évidemment. Et personne autour de lui ne réagit, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il était vraiment le seul à l'entendre. Et il ignora son message, car Isabella était en sécurité. Elle était protégée par son frère et plusieurs de ses soldats. Edward n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire avec sa femme. Mais la voix persista :

 _« Isabella… Tu dois trouver Isabella! »_

Mais Edward chassa de nouveau cette pensée et continua à se battre contre deux adversaires persistants.

 _« Isabella ! »_ fit la voix, encore plus forte dans sa tête. _« TROUVE ISABELLA ! »_

Le ton impératif et la panique dans la voix surprirent le Prince.

« D'accord, d'accord, » se murmura Edward à lui-même. « Pas la peine de s'énerver. »

Même s'il trouvait l'idée complètement ridicule, Edward se décida à trouver Isabella. Elle serait sûrement en sécurité, entourée par sa garde rapprochée. Cependant, la dernière fois, la voix lui avait bien indiqué la cachette de son agresseur, bien qu'Edward n'ait pas agi assez rapidement pour éviter une blessure. Cette voix pourrait-elle le guider vers une situation périlleuse ?

Le Prince ne pouvait pas simplement quitter le combat. Ainsi, à chaque mouvement, il tentait de se diriger là où Jasper avait entraîné Isabella pour sa protection. Fort heureusement, les adversaires, dont la plupart était blessé, reculaient ou se battaient avec moins de vigueur. Edward n'était plus aussi entouré et bientôt, tous les assaillants se retrouvèrent occupés avec les autres soldats. Edward s'éloigna alors au pas de course et grimpa à cheval. Il s'élança au galop à la poursuite d'Isabella.

.

.

.

.

.

« Tout doux, ma belle, » murmura le mercenaire, avec un sourire édenté. On aurait dit qu'il tentait de calmer une bête farouche. C'était un peu ainsi que la Princesse se sentait, tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de cet homme. Il l'empêchait de crier avec sa main plaquée contre sa bouche, mais n'arrivait pas à la soulever pour l'emmener à son chef. Isabella donnait des coups de pied, ses mains agrippaient, tordaient et égratignaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. N'importe quoi pour lutter contre cet adversaire qui tentait de l'enlever.

Jasper et les autres étaient toujours aux prises avec leurs adversaires, beaucoup plus nombreux que les hommes de Forks. Isabella ne pouvait pas compter sur eux pour espérer être délivrée. D'ailleurs, plusieurs soldats de sa garde rapprochée semblaient blessés, leurs mouvements ralentis et moins précis.

« On ne te veut aucun mal, » tenta de la convaincre son agresseur. Il parvint à lui agripper le bras et la tira violemment, faisant éclater la douleur dans l'épaule de la Princesse. Momentanément immobilisée, Isabella serra les dents et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ce fut suffisant pour que le mercenaire commence à l'entraîner à l'écart. Sa large main était toujours plaquée sur sa bouche, mais Isabella, dans un geste de désespoir, le mordit de toutes ses forces. Le mercenaire la lâcha alors. Il agita la main, où des empreintes de dents étaient bien visibles et commençaient à saigner.

« Espèce de pute ! » s'exclama-t-il, en saisissant son arme. « Tu vas me le payer, connasse ! »

Il leva la lame de son épée bien haute et se prépara à l'attaquer. Isabella, désormais étendue sur le sol, regarda cet homme imposant qui s'apprêtait à la tuer. Elle se releva tant bien que mal pour courir, maintenant qu'il l'avait lâchée, mais il lui empoigna une cheville et la Princesse tomba sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Le mouvement du mercenaire avait été maladroit et son épée avait passé tout près du visage d'Isabella, assez pour l'entailler sur la tempe. La blessure se mit à saigner abondamment et la vision de la Princesse en fut diminuée. Sa tête tournait, son bras lui faisait horriblement mal, ses forces semblaient la quitter. Avec désespoir, elle tenta de s'éloigner en rampant sur l'herbe. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle perde conscience et se retrouve à la merci de cet homme horrible. Le mercenaire fit un mouvement pour la saisir une fois de plus quand…

« Lâchez-la ! »

Isabella reconnut aussitôt la voix. Il s'agissait de son époux, enfin arrivé à sa rescousse.

.

.

.

.

.

Ce qu'Edward vit lorsqu'il arriva près de la garde rapprochée d'Isabella le fit éclater de rage. Ses soldats, ainsi que son frère, étaient aux prises avec beaucoup trop d'hommes pour que cela soit un hasard. Isabella, quant à elle, se trouvait loin de sa garde, seule à se débattre contre un barbare visiblement ravi de sa proie. Edward s'élança au pas de course vers sa femme qui venait de recevoir un coup à la tête. Il regarda l'agresseur lever son arme et tendre une main vers Isabella et il s'écria alors :

« Lâchez-la ! »

Il avait voulu surprendre le barbare pour qu'il change de cible. Edward le vit se tourner vers lui. Le barbare le reconnut instantanément et décida aussitôt que le Prince représentait une cible bien plus intéressante qu'Isabella. Un coup d'œil derrière lui indiqua à Edward que la garde rapprochée prenait le contrôle de la situation. Le dirigeant imaginait bien que la situation se calmait enfin et que Forks prenait le contrôle sur tous les plans. Rassuré, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le barbare qui avait attaqué Isabella.

Ce dernier lui fonça dessus et Edward évita sa lame, avant d'agiter la sienne. La colère qui l'habitait lui donna envie de mettre fin au conflit rapidement. Sans tarder, Edward transperça l'abdomen de son adversaire avec son épée et poussa avant de la retirer. Le barbare s'effondra sur les genoux avant de tomber sur le sol. Une flaque de sang commença à s'étendre sous lui, mais Edward n'en vit rien. Ses yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers la garde d'Isabella, où quelques barbares récalcitrants attaquaient encore ses hommes. Edward s'avança pour les aider, alors que sa femme observait son agresseur gisant sur le sol.

Isabella, qui s'était assise alors que son époux attaquait son agresseur, se laissa tomber sur le dos. Elle se mordit la lèvre, la douleur dans son bras et à sa tête beaucoup trop forte pour ne pas gémir. Un filet de sang coulait de sa tempe blessée et venait brouiller sa vision. La Princesse observa Edward venir à la rescousse de sa garde. Dès l'instant où le dernier barbare fut tué et qu'un autre se fut enfui, le Prince se précipita vers elle. Il s'agenouilla dans l'herbe à ses côtés et posa aussitôt une main vers sa plaie au front.

« Isabella, dites-moi où vous avez mal, » exigea-t-il, alors que Jasper venait le rejoindre.

« Mon bras, » fit la Princesse en tressaillant lorsqu'elle tenta de le bouger. « Je pense qu'il a cassé l'os dans l'avant-bras. Et ma blessure à la tête. »

« Tout va bien, Isabella, » lui murmura Edward. Il caressait à présent le côté de son visage qui n'était pas blessé, alors que son frère essuyait le sang de l'autre côté et commençait à bander la plaie. Edward essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé. « Vous avez été très forte, je suis fier de vous. C'est fini maintenant. »

Le Prince n'aurait su exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. La rage qui l'avait habitée tout au long du combat avait laissé place à de l'inquiétude pour sa femme. Lorsque Jasper en finit avec la blessure à la tête et passa au bras, Edward embrassa la Princesse sur sa tempe intacte avant de se lever. Les corps de plusieurs barbares gisaient çà et là, du sang marquait l'herbe à de nombreux endroits. Le Prince était conscient qu'il s'agissait autant de celui de ses hommes que de celui des barbares. Malheureusement, plusieurs barbares avaient fui le champ de bataille, mais les autres étaient morts. Rassurant Isabella une dernière fois, Edward s'éloigna pour dispenser ses ordres à ses hommes.

« Ceux qui sont indemnes, récupérez les corps de ces salauds et brûlez-les. Ceux qui sont blessés peuvent prendre le temps de panser leurs plaies, mais je souhaite que nous partions le plus rapidement possible. Y a-t-il des blessés graves ou des morts dans notre camp ? » demanda Edward à un de ses hommes de confiance.

En fin de compte, les blessures que ses hommes avaient reçues étaient partielles – des entailles aux bras, aux cuisses, certaines aux visages, mais aucune qui n'exigerait des soins importants et les empêcherait de reprendre la route rapidement. Cependant, deux soldats vaillants, Peter et Riley avaient perdu la vie. Le groupe, hormis Jasper et Isabella, prit un moment de silence pour ces hommes avant de les enterrer dans des tombes de fortune. Une prière fut récitée avant qu'on les accueille dans le paradis des guerriers pour leur repos éternel. Le récit de leur bravoure sera raconté à leur famille.

Bientôt, la troupe se prépara à partir avec deux membres de moins, laissant les corps des barbares enflammés derrière eux. Le bras d'Isabella lui empêchait de guider sa monture et elle semblait exténuée, alors Edward insista pour qu'elle grimpe devant lui et bientôt le groupe reprit la route.

Isabella s'était sentie engourdie, sans émotion, jusqu'à ce que la troupe se mette en chemin. Elle avait revu des images de son combat contre ses deux agresseurs. Le moment où Edward l'avait sauvée. Son horreur lorsqu'elle avait révélé que son poignard se trouvait planté jusqu'à la garde dans l'abdomen d'un mercenaire. Elle avait tué un homme. Pour se défendre et sauver la sienne, évidemment, mais elle avait pris une vie. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle n'avait pas réussi à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais désormais, ses mains tremblaient violemment et des sanglots se mirent à la secouer toute entière. Edward resserra alors son étreinte autour d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille des paroles rassurantes.

En vérité, Edward n'en menait pas bien large, mais il ne pouvait rien laisser paraître. Plusieurs réalisations le bouleversaient profondément.

Premièrement, la personne qui avait organisé cette attaque – Aro, Edward était prêt à le parier – avait comme cible Isabella et lui. Edward avait compris durant le combat qu'on cherchait à l'assassiner lorsque pleins d'adversaires avaient convergé directement vers lui. De la même façon, une partie des barbares avait attaqué spécifiquement le groupe d'Isabella. Le Prince était certain qu'on avait ordonné de capturer la Princesse… Aro était décidément prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et rompre cette alliance. Edward commençait à douter qu'ils seraient en sécurité avant de parvenir au palais de Forks. Tout le monde devrait être sur ses gardes jusqu'au moment de franchir les portes.

Deuxièmement, la voix de femme qu'il avait entendue l'avait guidée vers Isabella au moment où elle en avait eu le plus besoin. D'où provenait cette voix ? Qui était cette femme qui s'adressait à lui ainsi et lui donnait d'importantes indications ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à l'entendre ? Edward, cependant, n'osait confier cela à personne. Entendre des voix était loin d'être normal et n'importe qui entendrait cette histoire croirait qu'il était fou.

Troisièmement – et cette réalisation le secoua encore plus que la voix dans sa tête – une partie du rêve d'Isabella semblait s'être réalisé. Du moins, elle avait bien poignardé un homme en plein ventre avant que ce dernier ne l'attaque.

Isabella, exténuée, finit par s'endormir entre ses bras. Après avoir consulté Jasper, Edward décida que la troupe continuerait à chevaucher toute la nuit, sans faire de pause pour la nuit. À ce rythme, ils traverseraient les frontières de Forks dans quelques heures. En chevauchant toute la nuit, ils atteindraient enfin le palais au milieu de la journée suivante. Le Prince était bien décidé à arrêter le moins possible si cela leur permettait de rejoindre le château plus rapidement. La promesse d'un bon lit, de bains chauds et de la nourriture préparée à la demeure royale était suffisante pour pousser ses hommes à garder la cadence. Edward ne respirerait librement que lorsqu'ils auraient franchi les murs de la forteresse et qu'ils y seraient en sécurité.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien loin de la troupe de Forks se trouvait un Roi profondément contrarié. Les hommes de James étaient tombés comme des mouches aux mains des soldats de Forks et ils n'avaient pas rempli leur mandat. Les deux Princes étaient encore en vie, la Princesse n'avait pas été capturée et tous les trois se dirigeaient vers Forks, où il serait beaucoup plus difficile de les atteindre. Jamais Aro n'avait essuyé une défaite aussi cuisante et il en était furieux. Il regretta d'avoir fait appel aux barbares, un peuple qui n'avait jamais fait face aux forces de Forks. Cependant, aucun groupe de mercenaires n'avait accepté cette mission, persuadé qu'elle serait vouée à l'échec. Edward était un dirigeant solide et avec lui à sa tête, l'armée de Forks était très puissante. Voilà pourquoi le Roi Charles avait fait appel à eux avec ce mariage, Aro le savait.

Le Roi se réfugia dans son bureau, où à sa grande surprise, l'attendait quelqu'un de Phoenix. Aro eut un instant de doute – cet homme serait-il un espion.

« Je sais que vous êtes surpris de me voir ici, Aro, mais j'ai un marché à vous proposer, » fit l'homme. « Je peux facilement disposer des espions dans l'entourage de la Princesse Isabella et du Prince Edward et vous aider à réduire l'alliance entre Phoenix et Forks à néant. Je veux vous aider à anéantir Forks et Phoenix, si en échange, vous me nommez dirigeant de Phoenix. »

« Comment savoir que je peux vous faire confiance ? » argumenta le Roi, observant son interlocuteur avec méfiance. Il avait entendu parler de cet homme et il avait peine à croire qu'il pouvait adhérer à sa cause.

« Je peux vous donner des informations importantes sur la Princesse Isabella et son époux. Vous n'avez pas à me confier vos plans. Je veux seulement vous aider. Cependant, je dois retourner à Phoenix bientôt. Je ne suis pas supposé être ici. Ma seule présence ici présente un acte de trahison, » avoua l'homme.

« Et pourquoi seriez-vous de mon côté alors que votre peuple ne l'est pas ? » s'enquit Aro, alors qu'un plan prenait forme dans son esprit. Avec l'aide cet homme, il lui serait possible de détruire l'alliance qui venait d'être créée, ce qui mettrait Aro en position de force par rapport aux deux royaumes.

« Le Roi Charles et son fils héritier sont des hommes stupides et faibles. Ils refusent de comprendre que le pouvoir importe plus que tout et qu'il faut s'allier aux bonnes causes pour y parvenir. Après tout, il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher, » fit l'homme, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. « J'ai hâte de pouvoir les anéantir et leur montrer qu'ils avaient tous tort. »

« Très bien, » murmura Aro. « Alors que pouvez-vous m'apprendre sur la Princesse Isabella qui pourrait me servir ? »

Alors que l'homme déballait ses secrets, le Roi jubilait. Hors de question de le nommer dirigeant de Phoenix, mais cet homme l'aiderait à exécuter ses plans avec ses informations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

.

.

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter D. Masen qui a trouvé la citation d'Harry Potter dans le précédent chapitre et qui a pu profiter d'un extrait de ce chapitre plus tôt cette semaine. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait trouvé avant, mais n'ayant pas de compte, je ne pouvais pas lui communiquer sa récompense.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début ou seulement depuis les plus récents chapitres. Votre support fait chaud au cœur et m'encourage à continuer. Merci également à cfquebec qui approuve chaque chapitre avant que vous ne le lisiez. Merci également à Joie69 qui souligne les fautes qu'elle trouve afin que je puisse repasser sur certains chapitres et les corriger.**

 **Je ne possède pas Twilight, seulement ce monde médiéval étrange.**

 **En passant, j'espère que vous ne détesterez pas trop en terminant ce chapitre. J'ai bien hâte d'entendre vos avis par reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

Le lendemain matin, la troupe attendit le réveil de la Princesse pour manger un morceau. Durant la nuit, ils avaient parcouru énormément de chemin et personne n'avait pu retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque la frontière de Forks avait été traversée. Personne n'avait été présent pour les accueillir puisqu'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt que prévu et au beau milieu de la nuit. Cependant, les gardes surveillant la frontière leur avait proposé leurs logements pour le reste de la nuit. Edward avait refusé, préférant pousser encore pour atteindre enfin la demeure royale plus tard dans la journée.

Isabella avait dormi toute la nuit, ne se réveillant que quelques heures après l'aube. Elle mangea en silence, assise devant Edward. Son bras blessé était dans une attelle de fortune et son entaille à la tempe était bandée. Bien que Jasper ait essuyé le sang sur son visage, celui qui avait coulé dans sa chevelure avait séché et lui donnait l'air d'avoir traversé l'enfer. Le Prince s'inquiétait quelque peu pour sa femme. Même s'il avait tenté de la rassurer en affirmant qu'ils étaient en sécurité sur le territoire de Forks, cette dernière semblait agitée et nerveuse. Il craignait que l'attaque d'hier n'ait profondément troublé la jeune femme – en particulier le fait d'avoir tué un homme. Il était cependant loin de se douter de la vraie raison derrière le trouble de la Princesse.

Isabella devenait de plus en plus tendue à l'approche de la demeure royale. Comme tous les jours depuis son mariage avec le Prince Edward, la jeune femme faisait face à l'inconnu. Ici, elle ignorait quel serait son rôle et comment ses journées seraient occupées. Qu'attendrait-on d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'Edward espérait d'elle au quotidien ?

De plus, Isabella commençait tout juste à mieux le connaître, à croire qu'ils pourraient avoir un mariage heureux tous les deux. Et voilà qu'ils arrivaient à Forks, où elle ne connaissait personne, hormis son époux et Jasper. Que ferait-elle devant les maitresses d'Edward ? Elle ne savait pas comment agir, après l'avoir eu à elle seule pendant tout ce temps, quand elle devrait le partager avec d'autres femmes, sachant qu'il allait visiter le lit de d'autres.

Peu après l'heure du dîner, les murs du palais royal apparurent devant eux. Isabella fut impressionnée par la beauté du château de Forks. Il était imposant, mais on y retrouvait une certaine beauté. Quand ils pénétrèrent enfin à l'intérieur des murs, la Princesse fut secouée par l'étendue de la demeure, par ses nombreuses tours et postes de garde. Elle avait bien grandi dans le château de Phoenix, mais celui-ci était très différent, encore plus majestueux que celui où elle avait toujours vécu. La grande cour était pleine d'activités – commerces de toutes sortes, soldats s'entraînant à l'épée dans un coin reculé, des femmes discutaient devant l'étal d'un marchand de viande…

Un soldat ayant été envoyé au château pour prévenir de leur arrivée prochaine, la famille royale se trouvait près de l'entrée du château, gardée par des soldats à l'air farouche. Isabella les observa un moment, alors que les hommes de la troupe descendaient de leurs montures.

Il y avait deux hommes et trois femmes. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient beaucoup. Un avait les cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches grises, ses yeux bleus brillant de joie. L'homme à ses côtés avait des traits similaires et les mêmes yeux bleus, mais ses cheveux étaient bouclés et d'un brun assez foncé. Les femmes souriaient à pleines dents. L'une d'elle semblait plus âgée que les deux autres. Sa chevelure caramel brillait sous le soleil et ses yeux verts pétillaient. À ses côtés se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure blonde impeccable, ses yeux bleus examinant la scène devant elle. La dernière femme, plus petite avec une chevelure noire assez courte, se précipita vers Jasper qui venait tout juste de descendre de sa monture.

Isabella comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'Alice, son épouse. Jasper la saisit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, dans une démonstration d'affection très publique qui surprit Isabella. Jamais à Phoenix un homme n'aurait étreint sa femme ainsi, devant tous. C'est alors qu'Edward, qui était debout à côté d'elle, la saisit par la taille pour la poser sur le sol. Cela gêna la Princesse, mais avec son bras blessé, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Le Prince posa une main dans le bas de son dos et l'attira vers sa famille.

La Princesse sentit la panique monter en elle. Que penseraient-ils d'elle ? Sa robe était couverte de boue et déchirée par endroits suite au combat de la veille. Sa chevelure avait du sang séché et de la boue, son bras était dans une attelle. Isabella se sentait tellement humiliée de se présenter ainsi devant son nouveau peuple… Tous ces gens dans la cour qui les observaient, voilà la première impression qu'ils auraient d'elle. Voilà la première impression qu'aurait sa nouvelle famille d'elle.

Isabella observa les visages de la famille royale devenir inquiets alors qu'ils approchaient. Jasper et sa femme rejoignirent les autres. La Princesse avait bien l'impression que plusieurs étaient sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais son époux les devança.

« Mère, Père, Rosalie, Emmett » fit-il, en s'adressant à l'homme aux cheveux blonds et à la femme à la chevelure caramel, puis à la femme blonde et à l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Voici mon épouse, Isabella. »

Il tourna alors la tête vers elle, le visage illuminé par un sourire fier. Le Prince s'étonnait de la joie qu'il éprouvait à présenter Isabella à sa famille. Depuis quelques années, il avait été le seul membre de la famille royale à ne pas être marié. Et malgré toutes les femmes qui l'avaient approché – autant pour être de passage dans son lit que pour faire connaître leur intérêt à devenir son épouse – Edward s'était senti très seul. Il ressentait donc une certaine fierté à amener Isabella devant ses parents. Mais, il devait égalemen _t_ reconnaître qu'il était content que ce soit Isabella sa femme et pas une autre.

« Isabella, je vous présente mon épouse, Alice, » dit Jasper, un bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux, avant de tourner la tête vers Edward et Isabella.

« Je suis certaine que nous deviendrons de bonnes amies! » s'exclama Alice. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde étonnée par les blessures d'Isabella, contrairement à tous les autres membres de la famille royale. Ce fut Rosalie qui osa poser la question qu'ils avaient tous en tête.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous dans un tel état, Isabella ? »

« Nous avons été la cible d'une attaque surprise par les barbares, juste avant d'atteindre la frontière de Forks. Je crois qu'Isabella et moi étions leur cible. Malgré une garde spéciale chargée de protéger Isabella, elle a été isolée du groupe, » expliqua Edward alors que sa femme évitait le regard de tous. Des barbares ? La jeune femme était étonnée de l'entendre. Elle avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un groupe de mercenaires qui avait tenté de mettre la main sur un peu d'argent. « Elle s'est débattue et s'est défendue avec beaucoup d'énergie... Par la suite, nous avons chevauché toute la nuit et une partie de la journée pour arriver ici le plus rapidement possible. »

« Des barbares ? » s'inquiéta Carlisle.

« Ma pauvre enfant... » fit Esme, en approchant sa nouvelle belle-fille. « Vous avez tous besoin de repos. Isabella en particulier. »

« J'ai besoin de vous parler, » rétorqua le Prince en s'adressant à ses frères et à son père qui acquiescèrent.

« Venez, Isabella. Je vais m'occuper de vos blessures, » dit Alice avec un grand sourire, l'attirant à l'intérieur du château.

Alors que les hommes quittaient le groupe pour une discussion stratégique, Edward envoya à son épouse un sourire rassurant. Isabella voulut protester – Edward la laissait seule avec des gens qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer – mais fut entraînée par Alice. Elle traversa des nombreux couloirs alors que sa belle-sœur donnait toutes sortes d'indications sur ce qui se trouvait ici et là. Épuisée, Isabella écoutait à peine. La pensée d'un bain chaud, d'un repas léger et d'une bonne sieste poussait la Princesse à suivre Alice. Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent devant une large porte en bois. Il s'agissait d'une des seules portes dans le couloir où elles se trouvaient.

« Voici vos appartements, » dit Alice en poussant la porte. Elle laissa alors Isabella entrer dans la pièce devant elle.

La pièce dans laquelle entra d'abord la Princesse était une salle à manger. Une table avec de nombreuses chaises prenait place au centre de la pièce. Il y avait également de larges sièges confortables, laissant penser à Isabella que cette pièce servait également de salle de séjour. Les murs étaient tous ornés de somptueuses tapisseries, sauf un. Ce dernier donnait sur un balcon qui semblait surplombé un grand jardin.

« Nous prenons plusieurs fois par semaine nos repas dans nos propres appartements. Les repas en fin de journée sont souvent donnés dans la grande salle en bas, cependant. Il y a également une autre salle pour les cérémonies et les fêtes, » expliqua Alice avant de l'attirer dans la pièce suivante.

La chambre à coucher vraisemblablement. Le grand lit semblait des plus accueillants avec la fatigue que ressentait la jeune femme. Isabella y vit également un grand meuble secrétaire, où plusieurs papiers traînaient. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, il y avait une coiffeuse avec un large miroir, juste à côté de la cheminée où un feu ronronnait. Isabella devait s'avouer surprise par la taille de la chambre. Malgré les nombreux meubles et le grand lit, il restait encore de la place pour une large baignoire, assez grande pour au moins deux personnes.

Alice pointa alors le doigt en direction d'autres pièces.

« Il s'agit de chambres… pour les enfants qui viendront, » fit Alice, avec un clin d'œil. « Ho, cela me fait penser que vous n'avez pas rencontré Ethan, le fils d'Emmett et Rosalie tout à l'heure. Il était avec son tuteur. »

Isabella observa la baignoire un moment. Elle était complètement épuisée et Alice ne cessait de parler depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le groupe. La Princesse souhaitait seulement prendre un bain afin de laver sa chevelure empreinte de sang séché et retirer cette robe couverte de boue.

« Asseyez-vous, » ordonna Alice, au travers de son monologue. « Je vais jeter un œil à vos blessures. »

La guérisseuse examina d'un œil expert l'entaille sur sa tempe tout en parlant d'une éraflure que c'était fait Ethan la semaine dernière. Isabella ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, continuant à observer ses nouveaux appartements. Le lit était couvert d'une couverture épaisse et sur le sol, se trouvaient plusieurs fourrures. C'est alors qu'Isabella remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur la coiffeuse _._ Il y avait une sorte de support en acier, mais la Princesse avait du mal à comprendre sa fonction. Alors qu'Alice concluait que l'os de l'avant-bras était effectivement fracturé et refaisait le bandage, la jeune femme lui demanda en quoi consistait le support sur la maquilleuse.

« Il s'agit d'un support pour l'armure d'Edward, » répondit la Princesse Alice, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Cependant, Isabella garda un air perplexe. « Et bien, il doit bien la poser quelque part lorsqu'il dort… »

« Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre… Pourquoi n'est-ce pas dans ses appartements à lui ? » demanda Isabella, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce support se trouvait ici, alors que la chambre d'Edward était ailleurs.

« Mais parce qu'il s'agit, ici, de ses appartements. Il occupe cette chambre depuis plusieurs années, » l'informa Alice. Cette dernière ne saisissait pas quel était le problème. Pour elle _,_ il était tout à fait normal que ce support soit ici. Pourquoi Isabella pensait-elle qu'Edward avait sa chambre ailleurs ? Où était la place d'un homme, sinon aux côtés de son épouse ?

Isabella pensa alors qu'il lui laissait cet endroit, puisque c'était plutôt spacieux. Lorsque des enfants arriveraient, elle aurait ainsi plus d'espace pour s'occuper d'eux.

« Et où dormira-t-il à présent ? J'imagine que sa nouvelle chambre est près d'ici… »

Alice secoua la tête.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, Isabella. Edward va dormir ici, dans cette chambre. Vous la partagez, évidemment. »

Le cœur d'Isabella fit un saut. Ils partageraient la même chambre, les mêmes pièces ? Cette idée semblait complètement ridicule à la Princesse. _Jamais_ – du moins dans la monarchie ou dans la noblesse– n'avait-elle entendu parler d'un couple qui dormait dans la même chambre. Quelle idée étrange… Un couple même marié ne partageait pas les mêmes appartements et l'homme visitait sa femme à sa convenance. Cette situation allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'Isabella avait vu, entendu et appris, de sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, elle avait partagé une tente et un lit avec Edward durant leur voyage jusqu'ici. Mais la Princesse était persuadée que ce n'était que pour le transport. Il était également plus facile pour Edward de la protéger de cette façon. Mais aussi, cela faisait moins de matériel que de traîner une autre tente seulement pour elle.

L'idée de vivre tous les jours aux côtés d'Edward – s'endormir à ses côtés et s'y réveiller – ne lui paraissait pas si désagréable que cela, Isabella devait l'avouer. Puis, une pensée vint perturber la Princesse. Partager la chambre d'Edward signifiait sans aucun doute qu'elle rencontrerait ses maitresses. Aussitôt, la colère gagna Isabella. Elle refusait catégoriquement que ces dernières viennent le visiter ici. Savoir qu'Edward lui serait infidèle était une chose, mais devoir le vivre quotidiennement en les voyant passer devant elle serait insupportable.

Assise sur le lit, Isabella se mit à pleurer. La fatigue de son voyage et du combat de la veille, ses blessures, son appréhension à rencontrer sa nouvelle famille, à visiter sa nouvelle résidence… Tout cela était mineur face à cette situation. Jamais la Princesse n'accepterait d'être témoin ainsi de l'infidélité d'Edward. Avec colère, elle prononça les paroles qui mirent le feu aux poudres.

« Je refuse de partager la même chambre qu'Edward. Hors de question que je vois ses maitresses défiler ici, » s'écria-t-elle, le visage figé par la colère, de lourdes larmes coulant sur ses joues.

.

.

.

.

.

« Et nous avons chevauché jusqu'ici sans relâche, » dit Edward en terminant son récit. Il venait de raconter dans le moindre détail son voyage. Jasper l'avait appuyé à quelques moments dans son monologue.

Carlisle et Emmett furent silencieux un instant, absorbant la quantité d'informations que venait de leur communiquer Edward. Ainsi, les barbares étaient désormais impliqués dans ce conflit les opposant à Aro... L'attaque de la veille était perturbante, encore plus la façon dont ils avaient visé Edward et Isabella. Heureusement, pensaient-ils tous, le couple nouvellement marié était en sécurité à Forks. Cependant, il semblait évident qu'Aro cherchait à tout prix à anéantir l'alliance entre les deux royaumes.

« Je crois que nous en avons terminé pour la journée, » décréta Carlisle. « Edward et Jasper, allez prendre du repos. Et n'oubliez pas qu'une fête est organisée demain pour célébrer l'union d'Edward. »

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, Alice les attendait, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce où ils avaient discuté. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers Edward, à sa surprise. Sa belle-sœur semblait troublée et légèrement en colère, ce qui étonna grandement le Prince. En général, Alice était toujours de très bonne humeur, le sourire et la conversation faciles. Elle papotait tellement, toujours si énergique, que cela en devenait parfois énervant. Cependant aujourd'hui, aucun sourire, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'elle examinait Edward. Alice connaissait le Prince depuis plusieurs années et puisque Jasper et lui étaient assez proches – plus proche que ne l'était Edward d'Emmett et Rosalie – Alice et Edward étaient devenus de bons amis. Elle n'aimait pas se mêler de sa vie privée, mais cette histoire la mettait hors d'elle et la faisait douter. Alice ne connaissait encore que très peu Isabella, mais cette dernière semblait fragile et gentille. Pourquoi parlerait-elle de maitresses si Edward ne l'avait pas mentionné ?

D'un autre côté, Alice avait toujours considéré Edward comme étant un homme d'honneur. Il dirigeait ses hommes en exigeant beaucoup d'eux, mais il donnait également tout ce qu'il avait. Il était juste, autant avec les nobles qu'avec les paysans qui croisaient son chemin. Une femme mariée ou deux l'avait déjà approché et il n'avait jamais accepté ce genre d'offres. Jamais Alice n'aurait pensé qu'Edward serait infidèle. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour entre Isabella et Edward, mais penser qu'il irait voir ailleurs était…

L'idée la révulsait, pour être honnête.

Elle perdrait tant de respect pour Edward. À Forks, une personne infidèle – homme ou femme – perdait la considération que son entourage portait pour elle. Un dirigeant comme Edward ferait véritablement mauvaise figure devant ses hommes s'il trompait sa femme.

« Edward, » murmura Alice, détestant de devoir poser cette question. « As-tu dit à Isabella que tu aurais des… maitresses ? As-tu insinué que tu seras infidèle ? »

Aussitôt, la Princesse vit le visage d'Edward changer d'expression. Elle y vit d'abord la surprise, puis l'insulte. Edward ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme s'il attendait qu'Alice retire ses paroles. Comment osait-elle ? Derrière Alice, Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper observèrent Edward avec consternation.

« Alice, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux pour savoir que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose à mon épouse. Notre union était arrangée, je te l'accorde, mais jamais cela n'a effleuré mes pensées, » rétorqua Edward, avec un ton contrôlé qui laissait tout de même entendre sa colère.

Sachant qu'un conflit pourrait éclater à tout instant, Jasper s'approcha de sa femme.

« Je savais bien que cela ne pouvait pas provenir de toi, » avoua Alice. « Isabella s'est énervée lorsqu'elle a compris que vous partagiez la même chambre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et tout ce qu'elle a dit, c'était qu'elle refusait de partager ta chambre pour que tes maitresses y viennent. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent. Il ferma alors les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, tout en serrant les poings. Comment diable sa femme avait-elle osé insinuer de telles choses ? Ne savait-elle pas combien il était disgracieux de propager de telles rumeurs ? N'avait-il pas tenté de lui montrer dès le début qu'il était un homme d'honneur, un homme juste et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? Edward pouvait accepter qu'elle ne révèle pas tout de son passé, pour le moment. Cependant, jamais il n'avait songé qu'elle pensait si peu de lui…

« Je dois avoir une conversation avec ma femme, » s'exclama-t-il, avant de s'éloigner, les traits durs, les poings toujours fermés.

.

.

.

.

.

Après le départ d'Alice, Isabella avait pris un bain avec l'aide de sa dame de compagnie, Kate. Assise dans l'eau chaude, elle fut forcée d'accepter l'aide de Kate pour laver sa chevelure, en raison de son bras blessé. Cette dernière fit bien attention à la blessure à la tête qu'Alice venait tout juste de vérifier et de couvrir d'un bandage propre. Puis, Kate aida la Princesse à sortir de la grande baignoire et l'assista afin de se vêtir d'une robe légère dans laquelle elle pourrait dormir.

Isabella avait cessé de pleurer, mais elle ignorait ce qu'il adviendrait de cette histoire. Ces gens étaient-ils cruels au point de forcer les femmes à être témoin de l'infidélité de leur époux ? Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les choses seraient ainsi. Tant de coutumes semblaient différentes entre Phoenix et Forks que la jeune Princesse ne savait pas comment elle pourrait s'y habituer. Comment trouverait-elle sa place ici ? Et voilà qu'Edward l'avait laissée seule avec Alice, sans aucun égard pour ses sentiments et la peur qu'elle ressentait de se trouver dans ce lieu nouveau et étrange.

Kate venait tout juste de quitter la pièce lorsqu'Edward entra. Aussitôt, Isabella sut qu'il était mécontent. Son premier réflexe face à cet homme en colère fut de reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle savait d'expérience à quel point un homme pouvait se montrer violent dans son courroux. Son visage était sombre, ses traits durcis par sa fureur. Avec les poings serrés, il avait une allure effrayante.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je viens d'être informé par Alice que vous ne souhaitez pas partager ma chambre ? »

Isabella trembla. Il devait penser qu'elle s'opposait à ce qu'il y ait des maitresses. Or, Isabella comprenait bien qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire à ce sujet. Elle souhaitait simplement qu'elle n'ait pas à voir ses indiscrétions.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi, » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Je ne veux pas rencontrer vos amantes. Je ne veux pas savoir qui elles sont. Je ne veux pas qu'elles viennent ici. »

C'était donc vrai ! Alice n'avait rien imaginé; Isabella était convaincue qu'il serait infidèle. Mais bon Dieu, quand lui avait-il donné une seule raison de douter de lui ! Quelle insulte !

« Comment osez-vous… ?! » s'exclama Edward en faisant un pas vers elle.

Isabella recula de nouveau, effrayée par la taille imposante de son époux et par la rage qui le faisait trembler. Évidemment, il devait être offusqué qu'elle ait l'audace de demander qu'il voit ses amoureuses ailleurs. Il devait comprendre qu'elle savait la chose inévitable, mais elle souhaitait seulement que cela ne se produise pas sous ses yeux.

« Nous pouvons partager la même chambre, mais je vous en supplie. Voyez vos maitresses ailleurs… » supplia Isabella, les larmes brillant dans ses yeux marrons. « Je ne le supporterai pas si… »

« De quoi parlez-vous, Dieu du ciel ! Comment pouvez-vous prononcer de telles paroles ? Comment osez-vous m'accuser d'une telle chose ? Jamais je n'ai même entretenu la pensée d'une telle chose ! » s'écria le Prince en frappant du poing le meuble secrétaire.

« Je vous en prie, ne me mentez pas, » exigea Isabella, vulnérable. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, l'air anéanti. Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard. « Je sais que je ne peux pas vous demander d'être fidèle, je ne souhaite simplement pas y être exposée, je vous en prie… »

Edward resta silencieux un instant, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Était-il en train de rêver ? Isabella venait-elle vraiment de dire qu'elle ne pouvait exiger de lui qu'il soit fidèle ? Mais quel était le problème de cette femme, bon sang !

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Comment osez-vous m'insulter ainsi !? Jamais je n'aurais pensé… » Edward se tut un instant. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et bien qu'elle semblait désespérément inconcevable, il poursuivit avec hargne : « C'est parce que vous comptez m'être infidèle que vous dites tout cela ? Vous pensez que je détournerai le regard sur votre amant si vous m'avez accordé la permission de faire pareil ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Isabella, sous le coup de la peur. Elle devait absolument chasser cette pensée de son esprit. La Princesse n'osait pas imaginer le châtiment que son époux pourrait lui faire subir s'il la pensait infidèle. « Jamais ! Je ne ferai jamais ça, je vous le jure. Vous devez me croire, je vous en supplie. » Un sanglot la secoua toute entière. Lorsqu'il approcha d'un pas, elle se recroquevilla. « Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal… »

Edward s'arrêta devant l'air terrifié d'Isabella. L'infidélité et maintenant cela ? Elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. _Elle le suppliait_ de ne pas la toucher. Jamais il n'avait touché une femme contre son gré et il n'avait certainement jamais levé la main contre elle. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble depuis leur mariage, ne le connaissait-elle pas suffisamment pour savoir quel type d'homme il était ? N'avait-elle vraiment aucune confiance en lui ?

Dégoûté, autant par les paroles d'Isabella, que par la peur qu'il lui avait inspirée, il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

La Princesse le regarda sortir. De violents sanglots la secouèrent alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le lit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire. Elle savait seulement que sa relation avec Edward venait de subir un autre revers. Elle se sentait si désemparée, piégée dans cette nouvelle vie qu'elle n'avait pas voulu, dans un mariage qu'elle avait tant redouté.

Avec ce qui venait de se produire, comment pouvait-elle _seulement_ entretenir la pensée d'un avenir heureux avec Edward ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

.

.

 **WOW, 19 reviews pour le chapitre 7 ? Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un record personnel ! Votre réponse m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur et j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant ce chapitre. Peut-on atteindre un 100 review avec ce chapitre, les amis ?**

 **Merci encore une fois de lire et de reviewer. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

.

.

Après sa dispute avec Isabella, Edward avait erré sans but pendant un bon moment. Puis, il s'était rappelé que deux de ses hommes n'étaient pas rentrés avec lui. Avec réticence, il prit donc la direction des foyers des familles de Peter et Riley. Le Prince détestait ce genre de moment. Il s'agissait de son erreur, en tant que dirigeant, si tous ses hommes ne parvenaient pas à rentrer chez eux.

Il commença par la demeure de Peter, où sa femme lui répondit. Plusieurs membres de sa famille s'étaient rassemblés ici, ayant appris la nouvelle peu après l'arrivée de la troupe au château. La jeune veuve, inconsolable, écouta Edward lui expliquer qu'il était mort en héros, à tenter de protéger la Princesse Isabella. Un soldat à Forks ne pouvait imaginer une mort plus honorable, mais le Prince savait bien que cela n'offrait qu'un maigre réconfort. Malheureusement, les pertes humaines faisaient partie des combats.

Les parents de Riley, avec qui le jeune homme vivait lors de son départ pour Phoenix, étaient en pleurs à l'arrivée d'Edward. Encore une fois, plusieurs membres de la famille, des oncles et des tantes de Riley, se trouvaient sur place. Les plus jeunes se rappelaient les meilleurs moments du jeune soldat et les plus âgés repensaient à ses coups les plus pendables. Encore une fois, la présence du Prince apportait un baume sur le cœur de la famille. Il assura que Riley avait combattu vaillamment jusqu'à la toute fin.

Bien plus tard ce soir-là, Edward alla chercher un repas dans les cuisines du château. La cuisinière en chef, Maggie, était habituée à voir le Prince venir prendre à manger ici, mais elle l'avait rarement vu si abattu. Elle savait – comme tous d'ailleurs – qu'il venait d'épouser une Princesse étrangère dans une union arrangée. Plusieurs servants avaient partagé leur opinion sur un tel mariage. Pourquoi épouser une étrangère ? Et sans l'avoir rencontrée, sans même savoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet, certains prétendaient déjà qu'elle ne conviendrait pas au Prince. D'autres disaient qu'elle venait du Sud, d'un royaume au bord de l'océan et qu'elle serait trop frêle pour le climat froid et pluvieux de Forks.

Cependant, à voir l'expression déprimée du Prince, Maggie pensait qu'ils avaient peut-être raison. Et puis, elle s'imagina arriver dans une contrée inconnue et se dit qu'elle pourrait comprendre que la nouvelle Princesse gère mal la situation. Edward mangea avec appétit, mais parla peu. Habituellement, il était beaucoup plus volubile, surtout avec Maggie et, sans être souriant, était définitivement de meilleure humeur. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter ce soir-là, la cuisinière le laissa à ses pensées et entreprit de mettre les restants de nourriture de côté. Ces plats seraient donnés aux plus démunis qui avaient du mal à se nourrir convenablement.

Edward traîna dans les cuisines un moment, à terminer un verre de bière. Puis, avec un soupir, il se résigna à retourner à sa chambre. L'idée de dormir ailleurs, au moins pour la nuit, lui était passé par la tête, mais il ne voulait pas donner raison à Isabella de douter de lui si elle s'apercevait qu'il n'était jamais venu dormir. De plus, une des meilleures façons de mettre ce désagrément derrière eux était de confronter la Princesse, lui montrer qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit chassé de sa chambre. Repenser à sa dispute avec Isabella le mettait hors de lui et une certaine gêne l'envahissait à l'idée qu'elle ait eue peur de lui.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, la Princesse dormait déjà. Il devait s'avouer soulagé, car il était éreinté après avoir chevauché toute la nuit et souhaitait simplement dormir dans son propre lit. Il se déshabilla en silence afin de ne pas réveiller sa femme. Il s'étendit alors sur le côté libre et prit soin de se tenir loin d'Isabella. Il ne semblait pas approprié à Edward de la toucher alors qu'elle était en colère contre lui – et que lui l'était également envers elle.

Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle faisait de mauvais rêves. Isabella tremblait violemment, murmurant faiblement. Edward se tourna vers elle et aperçut son front couvert de sueur dans la pénombre. À ses paroles, il sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de visions du combat de la veille. Ne sachant que faire, il l'observa pendant un moment. Sa colère contre elle s'était calmée depuis leur confrontation et il ne pouvait supporter de la laisser dans un tel état. Edward se tourna donc et posa une main sur son bras doucement, afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Comme il l'avait fait plusieurs jours auparavant après son cauchemar lorsqu'ils étaient sur la route, il lui murmura à l'oreille que tout irait bien, qu'il était là pour la protéger, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Graduellement, il la sentit se calmer et retomber dans un sommeil profond et beaucoup plus paisible.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella prenait seule son déjeuner dans la salle à manger de ses appartements. Malgré s'être mise au lit tôt, elle se sentait très peu reposée.

La dispute avec Edward l'avait profondément ébranlée et la Princesse avait sangloté sur son lit pendant un long moment, avant que Kate ne vienne la retrouver avec un repas léger. La dame de compagnie ne commenta pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme, mais avait encouragé Isabella à manger malgré ses protestations de ne pas avoir très faim. Après s'être forcée à avaler quelques bouchées, la Princesse s'était mise au lit. Épuisée, elle s'était endormie rapidement, mais ses rêves étaient peuplés d'attaques sanglantes, de coup de poignard et de barbares mourant dans une mare de sang. Isabella s'était alors réveillée au milieu de la nuit, la sueur lui perlant sur le front et le cœur battant la chamade. Elle s'était rendormie, mais les cauchemars avaient continué. Elle avait alors senti une présence apaisante et ses rêves étaient devenus beaucoup plus calmes et plus paisibles. Au matin, elle s'était réveillée dans un lit tiède, lui laissant croire qu'Edward était venu dormir, mais qu'il ne s'était pas attardé.

Délaissant son repas, elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec sa nouvelle belle-mère, qui avait sans doute eu vent des évènements de la veille.

« Puis-je entrer ? » s'enquit Esme, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Isabella acquiesça alors et libéra l'espace afin de laisser sa belle-mère pénétrer dans la pièce. La Princesse se sentait étrangement calme en la présence de la Reine. Esme, avec son sourire, avait un quelque chose d'apaisant et de maternel qui rappelait à Isabella sa propre mère, Renee.

« Comment allez-vous, Isabella ? » fit la Reine, alors que son regard se tournait vers la table où le repas oublié d'Isabella se trouvait toujours. « Je vois que je vous dérange dans votre déjeuner, pardonnez-moi. »

« Je n'avais pas très faim, Votre Majesté, » avoua Isabella. « En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Appelez-moi Esme, je vous en prie. Je voulais savoir si vous seriez disposée à m'accompagner pour une promenade dans les jardins ce matin. »

« Évidemment, laissez-moi quelques instants pour me préparer, » répondit la Princesse en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et trouva Esme sur le balcon, observant l'étendue des jardins devant elle.

« Allons-y, » dit la Reine, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Les deux dames quittèrent les appartements d'Isabella et la jeune femme suivit sa belle-mère au travers d'une multitude de couloirs. Elle se doutait que la mère d'Edward souhaitait lui parler de ce qui s'était produit la veille. Isabella espérait seulement que ce n'était pas son époux qui avait demandé à sa mère son assistance.

Elles marchèrent un moment en silence lorsqu'Esme le rompit finalement.

« Vous devez vous douter de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir ici avec moi ? » demanda la dame, ses yeux contemplant les différentes plantes qui les entouraient.

« Oui, » fit Isabella, le cœur serré. « J'imagine que vous voulez me parlerde ce qui s'est passé hier. »

« En effet, » affirma la Reine, perdant son sourire pour un air soucieux. « D'ordinaire, je ne me préoccupe pas des conflits entre mes fils et leurs épouses. Cependant, j'ai été très surprise d'entendre cette histoire, racontée en partie par Alice et par Edward. Je me doute qu'il doit y avoir un malentendu qui se cache derrière tout cela. »

Isabella ne voyait pas comment tout pourrait s'expliquer par un simple malentendu. Si la Reine s'attendait à ce que la Princesse accepte simplement sans protester, elle allait être déçue !

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous ne souhaitez pas partager la même chambre que mon fils ? »

Isabella pensa quelque peu à sa réponse et choisit bien ses mots.

« Je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait d'avoir la même chambre que mon époux, même si la chose me semble très étrange. Avant d'arriver ici, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un tel arrangement. À Phoenix, tous les couples dans la noblesse ou dans la royauté font chambre à part, » expliqua Isabella. Elle remarqua qu'Esme fronçait les sourcils et se demanda si sa réponse pouvait paraître offensante pour une quelconque raison.

« Ici, il est étrange de voir un couple faire chambre à part. Je crois qu'il existe plusieurs différences entre votre royaume natal et Forks. Mais continuez, Isabella. Si partager la chambre d'Edward n'est pas le problème, quel est-il alors ? »

La Princesse fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il pouvait exister une telle différence entre Phoenix et Forks. Il était vrai que les marques d'affection semblaient plus communes ici. Isabella se rappelait l'étreinte qu'avaient échangée Alice et Jasper lorsque le groupe était arrivé la veille. Jamais la Princesse n'avait vu un couple oser un tel geste en public.

Et maintenant, comment expliquer sa réticence à avoir le même lit qu'Edward sans insulter les coutumes de Forks ? Sans doute Esme trouvait-t-elle cela parfaitement normal de voir les maitresses de son époux, à moins qu'il n'existât d'autres lieux pour de telles choses ? Isabella devenait assez confuse avec toute cette histoire.

« Je ne pourrais supporter de faire face à ses amantes, » murmura faiblement la jeune femme, une certaine tristesse teintant sa voix. Elle reprit aussitôt, empêchant la Reine de parler. « Je sais qu'il s'agit de ses droits et je ne l'empêcherai pas de les voir. Je ne pourrai seulement pas le supporter si cela se fait dans notre chambre, dans l'espace où un jour, j'élèverai nos enfants. »

« Laissez-moi vous demander une chose, Isabella. Pourquoi Edward aurait-il des amantes ? Pourquoi vous serait-il infidèle ? » rétorqua son interlocutrice, en allant s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre au centre du jardin.

La question apporta encore plus de confusion pour la Princesse.

« Je ne comprends pas votre question, » commença Isabella. « Je n'ai jamais connu un homme qui n'avait pas trompé sa femme… Et puis, il s'agit du droit d'Edward de faire une telle chose, mais il n'a pas à s'inquiéter d'une telle chose de ma part, je vous assure ! »

Elle craignait qu'Esme arrive à la même conclusion qu'Edward la veille : qu'Isabella souhaitait lui être infidèle également. Cependant, Isabella connaissait sa place. Elle savait bien qu'une femme n'avait pas la possibilité d'en faire autant qu'un homme.

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment nous considérons le mariage, ici à Forks, » fit Esme, alors qu'elle incitait Isabella à s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Comme vous l'avez bien vu, ici, les couples partagent les mêmes appartements et font très rarement chambre à part. De plus, le mariage, mais surtout la promesse de fidélité entre un homme et une femme, est sacrée ici. Une personne infidèle est donc très mal perçue par notre société. Pour un dirigeant comme Edward, cela lui ferait perdre le respect de ses soldats. Ainsi, pour mon fils, vous entendre parler de son infidélité, de ses amantes, comme étant une certitude l'insultait énormément. Mes fils ne sont pas parfaits, mais jamais je n'ai douté qu'ils seraient bons envers leurs épouses. »

Esme s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'air confus de la Princesse. Cette dernière tentait d'absorber l'information capitale que venait de lui transmettre la Reine. Ce concept lui semblait tellement étrange, tellement impossible qu'elle pensa presque que la mère d'Edward lui racontait des mensonges pour la calmer. Mais pourtant, Esme n'avait aucune raison de mentir. Si Forks était comme Phoenix – et Isabella commençait à en douter sérieusement – alors Edward n'aurait eu qu'à affirmer sa volonté, par la force ou les mots, et Isabella n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

« Je comprends que les relations entre hommes et femmes sont régies par des règles différentes à Phoenix, mais ici, les femmes ont leur mot à dire sur la politique et plusieurs autres aspects de leur vie. Carlisle me demande fréquemment mon avis sur des affaires de l'État, » révéla Esme, d'une voix douce.

Isabella leva vers sa belle-mère un visage couvert de larmes. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle pleurait, mais elle se sentait profondément déstabilisée. Si ce que racontait Esme était vrai, alors Isabella perdait tous ses repères. Tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant ne s'appliquait pas ici et il s'agissait donc d'un autre code de conduite, d'une autre façon de vivre, dont Isabella ne savait rien. _Jamais_ la jeune femme n'avait imaginé qu'une telle différence puisse exister entre son ancien et son nouveau royaume. Et même si ce système de valeurs, si étrange lui paraissait-il, avait sans doute du bon, Isabella n'était pas certaine d'y trouver sa place. Elle ne se trouvait assurément pas assez forte, ni assez certaine d'elle-même et de ses opinions pour conseiller Edward. Rien ne l'avait jamais préparé à une telle chose.

Esme observa sa nouvelle fille qui semblait tellement bouleversée. La Reine s'était bien imaginé qu'un malentendu se trouvait à l'origine de cette histoire, mais elle n'avait certainement pas anticipé cette réaction chez la Princesse. Isabella semblait si vulnérable qu'Esme douta un instant que la jeune femme parviendrait à s'habituer à leur climat, mais aussi aux mœurs différentes. Pourtant, Carlisle lui avait raconté ses exploits lors de la bataille et elle s'était bien défendue durant le conflit. Au point même d'en tuer un homme pour sauver sa vie.

Esme chassa son doute et décida d'accorder une chance à cette femme. Sa situation et son union avec Edward étaient des circonstances très inhabituelles, mais cela ne signifiait pas que le couple ne serait pas heureux ensemble.

« Parlez-moi de Phoenix quelque peu, » exigea la Reine.

Alors, Isabella entreprit d'expliquer la dynamique des relations au sein de son royaume natal. Comment les hommes contrôlaient tout, sauf l'éducation des enfants. Et que, d'ailleurs, les hommes s'intéressaient peu à leurs enfants, surtout à leurs filles. Lorsque les garçons passaient la dizaine d'année, ils commençaient à passer plus de temps avec leur père, au contraire des jeunes filles. Puis, arrivées à la maturité, leur futur était décidé par l'homme qui était responsable d'elles – le père, mais parfois un frère ou un oncle. Une union était souvent arrangée pour le bénéfice des deux familles.

« À Forks, les unions arrangées sont très rares, » avoua la Reine, à Isabella. « Je dois confesser que j'avais espéré un mariage d'amour pour mes trois fils et mon souhait a été accompli pour Emmett et Jasper. Cependant, je crois que vous serez bonne pour Edward. Il a été seul trop longtemps. »

Isabella poursuivit son récit sur les traditions de Phoenix, mais les paroles de la Reine lui restèrent en tête bien après qu'elles se furent séparées pour le repas. Edward était sorti, alors Isabella erra dans leurs pièces, seule. Elle dîna dans la salle à manger. Son regard se portait sur le jardin qu'elle apercevait par-delà le balcon, mais ses pensées étaient bien plus loin. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce que lui avait dit la Reine. Ainsi, son union avec Edward l'avait du même coup privé d'un mariage d'amour, ce qui était la coutume ici. La Princesse ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le Prince ne s'était pas marié auparavant. N'était-il jamais tombé amoureux avant cette union arrangée ? Ou son départ pour Phoenix l'avait-il obligé à briser le cœur d'une autre dame ?

Le repas terminé, Isabella s'installa sur le balcon et observa les jardiniers. Ces derniers s'assuraient de la perfection du moindre détail afin que tout soit exquis ce soir pour les couples qui s'aventureraient sur ces chemins sinueux. C'est là que Kate trouva la Princesse. Elle trouva aussitôt qu'elle semblait triste, l'air abattu. Après avoir observé le couple royal pendant le voyage jusqu'à la demeure royale, Kate avait cru qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Hier, elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans les appartements du couple lorsqu'elle avait entendu la dispute. Par respect, la dame de compagnie était repartie aussitôt et ne savait donc à propos de quel sujetils s'étaient fâchés. Cependant, à en juger par l'attitude de la Princesse, il s'agissait d'un conflit sérieux qui n'était toujours pas réglé.

Isabella était résolue à présenter des excuses à son époux, mais ce dernier ne s'était présenté dans leur chambre de tout l'après-midi. La Princesse était entraînée pour les préparatifs de la fête qui se tiendrait le soir même, en l'honneur de son mariage à Edward. On lui fit prendre un bain, bien qu'elle en ait pris un la veille. Kate, aidée de quelques autres servantes, lui lava les cheveux d'abord, afin que sa chevelure puisse sécher ensuite. À la sortie de la baignoire, qui avait été parfumée à la rose, Kate amena une magnifique robe qu'Isabella avait apportée de Phoenix. Avant son mariage, plusieurs robes somptueuses avaient été confectionnées pour la jeune femme et constituaient sa nouvelle garde-robe pour son nouveau royaume.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois entièrement prête pour la soirée qu'Edward entra dans la chambre. Isabella était assise à la coiffeuse, calme en apparence. Cependant, le Prince pouvait sentir une certaine nervosité chez elle. Il était dans un état similaire. Ne lui ayant pas parlé depuis la dispute de la veille – il avait cherché à l'éviter, il devait l'avouer – il ne savait pas exactement comment agir avec elle.

Elle tourna alors vers lui et Edward fut frappé par sa beauté. Sa longue chevelure brune descendait en boucles souples sur ses épaules. Il était content de voir qu'elle ne portait pas de coiffures complexes. D'une part, ces coiffures semblaient très inconfortables, mais d'autre part, il trouva que cela lui allait beaucoup mieux ainsi, la chevelure libre et tombant en douceur. Sa robe était d'une magnifique teinte de bleu qui allait chercher la couleur noisette de ses yeux. On lui avait retiré le bandage à la tête et la plaie semblait en bonne voie de guérison. Son bras était toujours dans une attelle et Alice avait confirmé que ce serait le cas pour un moment. Edward ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas vers sa femme, avant de se rappeler de la tension entre eux causée par la dispute de la veille.

« Je dois me préparer, » fit-il, en se détournant. Il commença à retirer sa tunique afin d'enfiler les vêtements de cérémonie qu'un servant avait posé sur le lit pour lui.

Un silence tendu régna pendant un instant, alors qu'Edward se rappelait les paroles de sa mère. Esme lui avait parlé de sa discussion avec Isabella, lui expliquant par le fait même les différences majeures entre les deux royaumes. Il devait avouer qu'il comprenait beaucoup mieux sa réaction de la veille, mais se désolait de ne pas l'avoir laissée s'expliquer. Si seulement il avait été plus patient et moins colérique, la situation n'aurait peut-être pas autant dégénéré.

« Edward, » murmura la Princesse, lorsqu'il eut fini de se vêtir et qu'il se tourna de nouveau vers elle. « Je vous prie de me pardonner pour mes paroles de la veille. Votre mère m'a expliqué votre façon de considérer le mariage et je peux voir à quel point mes remarques pouvaient vous paraître insultantes. »

Qu'elle fasse le premier pas et reconnaisse ses torts en disaient long sur la jeune femme, pensa Edward. Son ton était vulnérable et il y entendait bien le doute. Le Prince approcha enfin son épouse et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Et vous devez également me pardonner pour ce que je vous ai dit hier. Je comprends mieux votre raisonnement d'hier en sachant les mœurs de votre royaume, » ajouta Edward. « Je sais maintenant que vous ne souhaitiez pas m'insulter, mais plutôt vous protéger d'une situation qui vous paraissait blessante. C'est donc… un phénomène très courant d'où vous venez, l'infidélité ? »

Isabella acquiesça, se demandant si elle devait l'interroger sur une femme qu'il aurait aimée. Puis, elle chassa cette pensée. Sachant maintenant qu'il lui serait fidèle – même si elle avait encore du mal à le croire – elle ne pouvait l'imaginer avec une autre femme. En plus, s'il avait été amoureux avant leur union arrangée, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas épousée ?

« Sachez Isabella, que je ne vous ferai jamais une telle chose. Évidemment, parce que c'est ainsi qu'on m'a élevé et qu'il s'agit d'un acte qui entacherait ma réputation, » avoua Edward. « Mais également, par considération pour vous. Vous êtes mon épouse et jamais je ne pourrais supporter de vous blesser d'une telle façon. Avec vous à mes côtés, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Je sais qu'il sera peut-être difficile pour vous de me croire et de me faire totalement confiance, mais je vous assure que je me montrerai digne de votre confiance. »

Émue, Isabella hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Edward comprenait que de simples paroles n'allaient pas tout changer pour Isabella. Il faudrait un temps pour parvenir à totalement briser les conceptions de la Princesse envers le mariage. Cependant, Edward était prêt à se montrer compréhensif.

Le couple réconcilié se dirigea enfin vers la salle de bal où se tenait la fête. Tous les autres membres de la famille royale étaient dans l'antichambre de la salle. Rosalie et Emmett étaient assis dans un coin, leurs têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre, se murmurant à voix basse. Carlisle et Esme étaient près de la porte menant à la salle de bal, silencieux, prêts à rejoindre leurs invités. Alice faisait les cent pas, à la grande surprise d'Isabella. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle se précipita sur les nouveaux venus.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier. Je sais que j'ai déclenché ce conflit entre vous et je m'en veux réellement, » s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.

Edward posa une main dans le bas du dos de son épouse et adressa un sourire rassurant à sa belle-sœur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Alice. Nous nous sommes expliqués et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. »

« Si vous êtes tous prêts, » annonça Carlisle, « nous allons faire nos entrées. Vous connaissez l'ordre… Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Ensuite, ce sera Esme et moi, puis, exceptionnellement pour ce soir, Edward et Isabella. »

Et ainsi, les différents couples entrèrent dans la salle de bal un à la fois. À leur tour, Edward jeta un regard à sa femme et cette dernière acquiesça. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors pour les laisser entrer. Ils pénètrent dans l'immense salle, illuminée de milliers de bougies, remplie de la noblesse et d'autres citoyens de Forks.

« Prince Edward et Princesse Isabella, » annonça-t-on d'une voix forte.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien plus tard, Isabella devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée dans une telle fête. Durant le repas, elle avait discuté et ri avec Alice, assise à ses côtés, alors qu'Edward discutait avec Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie, bien qu'ils adressèrent quelques sourires au nouveau couple, leur parlèrent peu. Esme et Carlisle étaient assis plus loin.

Après le repas, Edward entraîna Isabella sur la piste de danse, où ils furent les premiers à s'y aventurer. Puis, d'autres couples vinrent les rejoindre, à commencer par Carlisle et Esme. Les danses, au rythme plus rapide qu'à Phoenix, étaient vraiment amusantes. La Princesse se laissa entraîner dans cette cadence effrénée, dans des mouvements qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Edward regarda Isabella s'épanouir, adressant des sourires à tout ce qui l'entourait.

La soirée s'étira. À un moment, Edward attira son épouse vers une table afin de prendre une gorgée de vin. Le rythme de danse l'avait laissée assoiffée et ses joues étaient rosies, autant par le plaisir qu'elle avait pris à danser que par l'effort. La trouvant irrésistible, le Prince se pencha vers elle afin de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il recula un peu et observa son visage, il aperçut le sourire d'Isabella, mais surtout l'éclat dans ses yeux. Il comprit aussitôt qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller poursuivre les célébrations dans notre chambre, Isabella ? » fit Edward avec un air coquin.

« Ne vont-ils pas remarquer notre absence ? »

« Venez, » dit Edward en saisissant la main de sa femme et en l'attirant hors de la salle de bal.

Esme et Carlisle, qui dansaient plus loin, les observèrent quitter la salle en cachette avec des sourires satisfaits. Esme pensa alors qu'elle avait eu raison – qu'Isabella serait sans doute très bonne pour Edward. De plus, ce n'était pas parce qu'un mariage ne commençait pas avec de l'amour que cela ne pouvait pas se développer, n'est-ce pas ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

.

.

 **Woah ! Encore une fois, je suis complètement surprise de votre réponse au chapitre précédent ! 35 reviews, sérieusement ? Merci infiniment pour votre intérêt et vos commentaires. Ça fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre. J'ai été malade dans la dernière semaine et j'ai été très occupée au travail en même temps, alors l'écriture a pris du retard. Je tenais tout de même à produire un chapitre de qualité pour vous, alors j'ai préféré prendre plus de temps pour écrire un bon chapitre de 4000 mots, qu'un chapitre médiocre de 2000 mots !**

 **J'ai également une autre mauvaise nouvelle : le prochain chapitre ne sera posté que vers le 20 août. Puisque je pars par la suite en voyage pour plus d'une semaine, le chapitre suivant sera également retardé de quelques jours, voir une semaine après mon retour.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

.

.

Une douleur violente dans l'abdomen réveilla la Princesse. Elle grimaça légèrement avant de poser ses mains sur le bas de son ventre, caressant la peau comme si cela aiderait la douleur. Le soleil éclairait déjà la pièce et Isabella savait qu'Edward s'était déjà levé.

Elle avait appris récemment que son époux se levait pratiquement à l'aube et poussait ses soldats à l'entrainement. Puis, une heure ou deux plus tard, Edward revenait prendre le déjeuner en compagnie de sa femme. Les deux premiers jours, Isabella tentait souvent de se lever à la même heure que son époux. Cependant, Edward avait rapidement réussi à convaincre la Princesse de rester couchée lorsqu'il se levait tôt. De plus, le sommeil de la jeune femme était souvent ponctué de cauchemars violents, représentant tous la bataille à laquelle elle avait pris part quelques jours plus tôt.

Lorsqu'Isabella n'était pas réveillée au retour de l'entraînement d'Edward, il lui faisait ouvrir les yeux à l'aide de baisers sensuels. Ces baisers se transformaient souvent en quelque chose d'encore plus passionné. Bien plus tard, Isabella posait sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward et le couple discutait, leurs corps nus, l'un contre l'autre, retrouvant leurs esprits après ce sommet de plaisir. C'était un des moments préférés de la jeune femme.

Isabella devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien mieux la vie de femme mariée qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Depuis leur arrivée à Forks, mais surtout suite à leur dispute, tout se déroulait si bien entre Edward et elle que la Princesse avait du mal à le croire. Durant cette dernière semaine, elle avait appris tant de choses au sujet de son époux. D'ailleurs, les amoureux discutaient souvent jusqu'à tard le soir, leurs discussions entrecoupées de baisers langoureux ou de caresses tendres. Le matin, ils parlaient au lit quand Edward revenait de l'entrainement. Mais bien au-delà de cela, Isabella connaissait déjà beaucoup mieux les goûts de son époux, comment son visage trahissait souvent ses pensées, en particulier quand il la désirait. Les gestes d'Edward lui démontraient sans doute plus d'éléments de sa personnalité que ses paroles. La douceur avec laquelle il la prenait par la taille pour la guider vers quelqu'un, la tendresse lorsqu'il caressait son corps de ses mains, tous les petits gestes attentionnés tout au long de la journée…

Après leur déjeuner, Edward retournait auprès de ses hommes. Et là commençait le moment qu'Isabella détestait. La seule de la famille royale à ne pas avoir d'occupations réelles, la Princesse errait dans la demeure sans but. Dans les premiers jours, elle en avait profité pour se reposer suite à ses blessures. Elle avait également lu beaucoup, fouillant dans la bibliothèque géante du château pour trouver toutes sortes d'ouvrages portant sur les traditions et les coutumes de Forks. La lecture avait toujours été un de ses passe-temps préféré, mais son père le lui avait interdit dans ses derniers mois à Phoenix. La jeune Princesse avait également profité des jardins. Mais désormais, Isabella avait envie de faire quelque chose de plus, de s'impliquer au quotidien. Esme et Rosalie étaient très occupées en tant que Reine et future Reine du royaume et Alice était guérisseuse. Carlisle et Emmett étaient souvent en réunion ou répondaient aux demandes des citoyens. Jasper et Edward étaient très impliqués auprès de l'armée.

Isabella avait envie de trouver une occupation, elle aussi.

Le repas du soir était toujours un moment amusant de la journée. La famille royale se rassemblait dans une grande salle à manger, parfois rejointe par des soldats ou des membres de la noblesse. L'ambiance était si différente qu'à Phoenix. Tout le monde discutait d'une voix forte, les rires se faisaient entendre jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Au départ, Isabella avait pensé que tout ce brouhaha la déstabiliserait et qu'elle aurait du mal à s'intégrer, mais c'était tout l'inverse. La jeune Princesse discutait avec Alice et Jasper en particulier, parfois avec Esme et Carlisle, alors qu'Edward passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour la garder contre lui. Certains soirs, elle discutait simplement avec Edward toute la soirée, sans vraiment se mêler aux autres.

Alors qu'Isabella faisait un mouvement pour se redresser, elle sentit de nouveau la crampe se propager dans son bassin. D'où provenait cette douleur ? Une fois debout, elle comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait, pourquoi elle avait si mal. Et Isabella trouva étrange de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

C'était ce moment du mois où elle saignait.

Une violente crampe la secoua toute entière et la Princesse dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Lorsque ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, la jeune femme pensa qu'elle allait perdre conscience. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la douleur était encore plus forte et se propageait différemment dans son abdomen. _La jeune femme était encore au même endroit, appuyée contre le mur. Le décor était le même, mais la lumière pénétrant la pièce était différente. Alors qu'un instant auparavant, le soleil matinal d'automne éclairait la pièce, la lumière indiquait clairement qu'il faisait maintenant soir et la brise douce annonçait que le printemps commençait. Tremblante, Isabella baissa la tête vers son ventre, arrondi désormais par l'enfant qu'elle portait. Edward se précipitait vers elle, inquiet._

 _« Isabella, tout va bien ? C'est l'enfant ? Dois-je aller chercher Alice ? »_

 _La Princesse posa une main sur son ventre, alors qu'une autre vague de douleur la faisait trembler._

 _« L'enfant arrive, » murmura Isabella, le souffle coupé. « Non, ne partez pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'Edward se dirigea vers la porte._

 _Le Prince semblait déchiré entre rester avec son épouse et lui procurer de l'aide. Heureusement, Kate, la dame de compagnie, entra dans la chambre et Edward lui demanda aussitôt d'aller prévenir Alice pour qu'elle assiste Isabella dans son accouchement._

 _« Venez prendre place sur le lit, » fit Edward, aidant son épouse à s'y installer._

 _L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, mais il tenta de ne pas trop le montrer à Isabella. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, tenant la main de la Princesse alors qu'Alice et d'autres guérisseuses étaient en chemin. Son autre main caressait le visage de son épouse et il murmurait des paroles d'encouragement à voix basse. À l'arrivée d'Alice, Edward se leva. Ses yeux ne quittant pas sa femme, il semblait déchiré à l'idée de la laisser amener leur enfant dans le monde sans lui._

 _« Ne partez pas ! » s'écria Isabella, le corps traversé par la douleur. « Je vous en prie, ne partez pas… »_

 _Après avoir échangé un regard avec Alice, Edward reprit sa place aux côtés de la Princesse._

 _« Allez-y, Isabella. Je suis là…_ Isabella ? Isabella ! »

Isabella cligna des yeux rapidement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas couchée dans le lit à donner naissance à un enfant, mais était encore appuyée contre le mur. Le bourdonnement diminuait progressivement dans ses yeux et la Princesse avait la nausée. Edward se trouvait désormais debout devant elle, l'air inquiet. Un regard vers son ventre plat lui indiqua qu'elle avait eu une sorte de rêve éveillé, un genre de vision. Cela lui rappelait étrangement ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était sur la route avec Edward, la veille de l'attaque. Tremblante, autant par ses crampes que par ce rêve éveillé bouleversant, elle laissa son époux la guider vers un siège.

« Isabella, vous allez bien ? Vous avez du sang sur votre robe… »

« Il s'agit de saignements menstruels, » l'informa Isabella d'une voix faible. D'une part, elle se sentait embarrassée de discuter de telles choses avec son époux. D'une autre part, elle craignait qu'il ne soit en colère – ou du moins déçu. Car ces saignements signifiaient qu'elle ne portait pas d'enfant – leur enfant.

« Ho… » murmura Edward, déstabilisé. Il avait pensé pendant un instant qu'elle s'était blessée ou qu'elle était malade. Il laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux, mais soulagé en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas en danger. « J'ai vraiment craint pour votre santé pendant un instant. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ? »

La question du Prince surprit sa femme. Elle frotta son abdomen douloureux, songeant qu'aucun homme à Phoenix n'aurait jamais eu une telle réaction.

« Vous n'êtes pas mécontent ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Les mots avaient quitté sa bouche avant qu'elle n'en prenne conscience. « Cela signifie que je ne porte pas d'enfants. »

« Pas encore, c'est vrai, » répondit Edward. « Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit le cas dès le premier mois. Et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose : nous ne sommes pas mariés depuis longtemps et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous connaître un peu mieux avant d'avoir des enfants. »

Isabella acquiesça. Elle ne faisait que commencer à s'adapter à cette nouvelle culture, à ces nouvelles traditions et coutumes. La jeune Princesse n'était pas certaine d'être prête à mettre au monde des enfants. De plus, développer une relation plus harmonieuse avant d'avoir des enfants avec Edward leur permettrait de donner une fondation solide à leur famille.

« Êtes-vous… déçue ou… soulagée ? » demanda Edward, soudainement inquiet qu'Isabella ne souhaite pas vraiment avoir ses enfants. C'était un élément important dont ils n'avaient jamais discuté.

« Je dois m'avouer soulagée pour aujourd'hui. Je suis d'accord avec vous : avoir plus de temps ensemble avant de fonder une famille est une bonne chose. Cependant, j'ai hâte d'avoir des enfants. »

Dans la réponse de son épouse, Edward sentit qu'il y avait plus derrière tout cela. Isabella avait un air triste, songeur. Pour la Princesse, avoir une famille représentait un point d'attache, un sentiment d'appartenance qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu durant son enfance. Le seul membre de sa famille dont elle était proche était sa mère, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le sentiment de faire partie d'une vraie famille, qui tenait les uns aux autres. Comme ce qu'elle observait dans la famille à Edward. Elle n'avait pas encore l'impression de s'être intégrée complètement dans cette famille, mais elle le souhaitait plus que tout.

Une crampe fit grimacer Isabella.

« Avez-vous mal ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? » demanda Edward.

« Je vais aller voir si Alice n'aurait pas quelque chose pour moi. Vous pouvez aller remplir vos tâches, je devrais m'en sortir. »

.

.

.

.

.

Après le déjeuner, Isabella se dirigea dans la cour intérieure du château. Alice et d'autres guérisseurs et guérisseuses travaillaient dans un petit bâtiment à l'intérieur des murs. Isabella ne l'avait pas encore visité, mais Edward le lui avait pointé plusieurs jours auparavant.

La large porte en bois était fermée, mais Isabella entendait du bruit à l'intérieur. Elle frappa faiblement à la porte et un instant plus tard, une jeune femme au teint foncé ouvrit la porte. Elle s'inclina aussitôt d'une façon un peu maladroite en reconnaissant la Princesse. La jeune guérisseuse recula en tremblant.

« Inutile d'être si nerveuse, Leah ! » s'exclama Alice, de plus loin. Elle s'approcha rapidement, les mains pleines de bandages. L'autre Princesse les laissa tomber, avant d'ouvrir les bras à Isabella. Se retrouvant dans les bras d'Alice, Isabella écarquilla les yeux. Encore une fois, cette marque d'affection surprit la jeune femme. « Vous devrez excuser Leah. Elle agit encore ainsi avec Jasper et il lui a fallu un moment avant d'arrêter de s'incliner devant moi. »

Isabella envoya un sourire incertain à la femme au teint foncé. Elle se surprit à l'observer un peu trop longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne avec une telle couleur de peau. Alice saisit le bras de la Princesse et l'attira dans une pièce plus loin. Une fois dans la pièce, elle pria Isabella de s'asseoir et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Isabella ? » demanda Alice à sa belle-sœur. «J'imagine que ce n'est pas qu'une visite de courtoisie. »

D'une voix timide, Isabella expliqua ses douleurs au bassin. Avec un sourire en coin, Alice lui prépara un thé avec une herbe spéciale, lui assurant que la boisson allégerait les crampes. Alors que la Princesse prenait son remède, Alice s'assit en face d'elle. Isabella décida alors d'aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

« J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à bander les plaies, vous savez, quelques bases en guérison. J'aimerais apprendre à soigner les plaies d'Edward, » expliqua Isabella en buvant le thé qu'Alice venait de lui procurer.

« Je pourrais vous apprendre quelques trucs, c'est certain. Cependant, si vous avez le cœur assez solide, nous aurions bien besoin d'une autre paire de mains ici, » répondit sa belle-sœur. « Si vous le pouvez, restez ici aujourd'hui. Vous pourrez vous reposer quelque peu et nous observer pour apprendre quelques notions. »

Enthousiasmée à l'idée de se rendre utile et d'aider, Isabella acquiesça et termina son thé, alors qu'Alice se mettait à bavarder de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude.

.

.

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Isabella avait perdu son engouement pour l'art de la guérison. Plusieurs patients s'étaient présentés au cours de la journée. Les cas, au départ, étaient bénins. Un serviteur avec un mal de gorge, un enfant avec plusieurs éraflures, un soldat avec des douleurs au dos. Après être retournée au château pour dîner en compagnie de son époux, Isabella était revenue au bâtiment des guérisseurs avec plein d'entrain. Edward avait souri à son discours enjoué sur sa matinée là-bas, content de voir que son épouse se trouvait une occupation qu'elle aimait. Avec son bras toujours blessé, la Princesse se contentait surtout d'observer, mais tentait de tout retenir sur leurs remèdes et les conseils prodigués par le groupe de guérisseurs.

C'est à son retour de dîner que les choses s'étaient gâtées.

Alors qu'Isabella apprenait à mieux connaître les guérisseurs et guérisseuses qui travaillaient avec Alice, la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit à la volée. Un large groupe entra précipitamment, portant un homme blessé. Il avait fait une chute alors qu'il travaillait sur le toit d'une maisonnée à proximité du château. Sa jambe avait cédé durant sa cascade et un os sortait de la chair. La blessure était ensanglantée et l'homme se lamentait à chaque mouvement.

« Nous devons replacer l'os ! » s'écria Alice, après avoir indiqué où installer l'homme.

Alors qu'on étendait le blessé sur une table au centre de la pièce principale, Isabella s'écarta du chemin. À la simple vue de la blessure, la Princesse Isabella sentit ses jambes devenir molles. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, bataillant déjà contre la nausée. Le sang suintait de la plaie, formant déjà une mare sous le corps du blessé. La vision d'Isabella s'obscurcit rapidement. Les yeux fixés sur l'os sortant de la peau, les sons lui paraissaient de plus en plus lointain. Aussitôt, Isabella se sentit poussée sur une chaise par Leah, la jeune guérisseuse. Un craquement malsain retentit alors qu'on replaçait l'os et la Princesse s'effondra sur sa chaise.

Elle revint à elle quelques instants plus tard. Quelqu'un l'avait amené dans une des pièces de consultation et l'avait étendue sur un lit. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, Isabella se rappela où elle se trouvait et ce qui venait de se produire. Puisqu'elle entendait encore des voix dans la pièce principale, la Princesse préféra attendre qu'on vienne la chercher.

À sa grande surprise, ce fut Edward qui, quelques minutes plus tard, vint la retrouver dans la chambre. Il avait entendu dire que sa femme avait fait un malaise et s'était précipité à ses côtés. Gênée de l'avoir dérangé dans ses fonctions, Isabella expliqua ce qui s'était produit. Le sang, mais surtout la blessure horrible l'avait profondément ébranlée… Tout cela avait été trop pour elle. Cependant, la jeune femme avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi cette fracture l'avait tant bouleversée, alors qu'elle avait assisté à un combat violent et même tué un homme tout juste une semaine plus tôt. Évidemment, ces deux situations étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre.

Une fois le chemin libre, Edward amena son épouse dans leur chambre afin qu'elle puisse s'y reposer. Alice, se frottant les mains avec un savon pour faire partir le sang séché, affirma à Isabella qu'elle lui enseignerait comment bander de simples plaies. Cependant, elle lui apprendrait au château, bien loin des blessures sérieuses, que la Princesse ne pouvait supporter.

Au repas ce soir-là, plusieurs membres de la famille royale taquinèrent la Princesse. Cependant, Isabella comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de remarques qu'on désirait blessantes, mais plutôt d'une certaine forme d'affection à laquelle elle n'avait jamais été exposée auparavant.

.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Isabella se réveilla presque aussi exténuée qu'à son coucher. Son sommeil avait été agité par des images du combat de la semaine dernière, auxquelles s'étaient mêlées des visions de la fracture de la veille. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois durant la nuit, profondément troublée et avait eu du mal à retrouver le sommeil. Pendant ce temps-là, Edward avait dormi paisiblement à ses côtés, sans remarquer le trouble de son épouse.

La jeune Princesse se tira donc hors du lit, le ventre tiraillé par les crampes qui étaient également de retour depuis le milieu de la nuit. Kate vint l'aider à se vêtir, apportant du même coup le thé que lui avait préparé Alice la veille. Isabella déjeunait seule – Edward avait un empêchement ce jour-là – en attendant que le thé fasse son effet lorsqu'on cogna à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir et fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Rosalie, avec qui elle n'avait que peu discuté depuis son arrivée. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire.

« Bonjour Isabella. Vous devez être surprise de me voir ici ? »

Isabella laissa sa belle-sœur entrer dans la pièce et retourna prendre place à la table.

« Prenez place, Rosalie. Je suis en effet surprise de vous voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit Isabella, d'un ton nerveux.

La Princesse Rosalie dégageait une telle assurance qu'Isabella ne pouvait que l'envier. Elle était en effet curieuse de découvrir pourquoi la jeune femme était venue la voir.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchez une occupation pour vos journées. De ce que j'ai pu en tirer, votre visite avec Alice hier ne s'est pas déroulée comme vous le souhaitiez. Je vous propose donc de me suivre aujourd'hui à l'orphelinat, » proposa Rosalie, balançant sa chevelure blonde par-dessus son épaule d'un geste gracieux. Son expression devint plus douce. « C'est ma plus grande fierté, après mon fils, évidemment. »

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour l'organisation de l'orphelinat ? » demanda Isabella, pleine d'espoir.

« Non, nous avons cela bien en main, » assura la Princesse. « J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être nous aider à divertir les enfants. Edward m'a dit que vous aimiez bien les enfants. »

Isabella aurait préféré s'impliquer de façon plus importante dans l'organisation, mais jouer avec les enfants, c'était mieux que de ne rien faire. Après s'être préparée, elle suivit Rosalie jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Le bâtiment l'abritant était également situé dans la cour intérieure du château, mais à l'opposé du bâtiment des guérisseurs. Isabella s'était résolue à ne plus s'en approcher à moins d'en avoir grand besoin.

Avec son bras toujours blessé, la Princesse était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre les enfants dans ses bras, mais elle pouvait toujours s'accroupir pour jouer avec eux. Rosalie poussa la large porte de l'orphelinat et invita sa belle-sœur à y entrer.

À l'intérieur, environ une vingtaine d'enfants les attendaient. Il y en avait de tous les âges – de l'enfant naissant jusqu'aux jeunes presque adultes – et autant des garçons que des jeunes filles. Contrairement aux orphelins de Phoenix qu'Isabella avait vu quelques fois, ceux-ci semblaient bien nourris et heureux. Rosalie attira le groupe dans une salle commune. Dans un coin, on trouvait plusieurs sièges avec une large bibliothèque. Plus loin dans la pièce, plusieurs jouets en bois étaient disposés sur le sol.

La journée d'Isabella fila à toute vitesse. Le matin, elle joua avec les plus jeunes alors que Rosalie et d'autres femmes venues l'aider s'occupaient des plus vieux. Peu avant le repas du midi, elle reçut un message indiquant qu'Edward était retenu et ne serait pas en mesure de manger à ses côtés. La Princesse en profita donc pour dîner aux côtés des enfants orphelins. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de servants, après le repas, tous aidèrent à vider la table et à laver la vaisselle utilisée. Isabella, peu habituée à ce genre de tâches, se mêla bien au groupe et les enfants l'adorèrent.

Il fut bientôt l'heure de la sieste pour les plus jeunes et Rosalie proposa qu'Isabella lise une histoire avant qu'ils aillent dormir. Alors que les enfants manifestaient leur approbation, Isabella acquiesça et s'installa devant le groupe pour leur lire l'histoire. Elle prit plaisir à changer sa voix selon les personnages et, debout, mima les actions des protagonistes.

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward, qui venait de se libérer pour le reste de la journée, arriva à l'orphelinat. Il chercha son épouse des yeux et Rosalie la désigna qui racontait l'histoire aux enfants avec tellement d'entrain et d'énergie. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient de joie, comme au bal près d'une semaine plus tôt. Un large sourire illuminait ses lèvres. Dans des moments comme ceux-ci, il était difficile de ne pas voir sa beauté naturelle et subtile. C'était dans ces instants où elle semblait épanouie qu'Edward trouvait sa femme la plus belle. Évidemment, tout n'était pas réglé entre eux, mais le Prince pouvait admettre qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Il voyait bien qu'elle tentait de lui faire de plus en plus confiance. De son côté, Edward essayait de garder en tête qu'elle avait grandi dans un milieu très différent du sien.

Cependant, à l'observer ainsi, il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle ferait une très bonne mère pour leurs enfants. Il n'avait pas menti ce matin en disant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose qu'ils aient des enfants dans quelques mois. Edward ne doutait pas qu'une union plus solide entre eux rendrait leur famille plus heureuse à long terme.

« Elle est formidable avec les enfants, » murmura Rosalie à Edward. Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiescer, car il le savait déjà.

Lorsque l'histoire fut terminée, Rosalie attira les enfants dans leur chambre pour la sieste. Isabella retourna au château en compagnie de son époux. Elle avait adoré sa journée, c'était bien vrai et elle retournerait faire des visites sans doute chaque semaine. Cependant, l'orphelinat n'était pas un endroit où elle pourrait occuper toutes ses journées. Et puisque la guérison n'était pas pour elle et que l'orphelinat était déjà bien géré, la Princesse se demandait à quoi elle consacrerait ses journées.

Edward aperçut son air mélancolique, mais Isabella lui assura que tout allait bien. Passer du temps avec ces enfants lui avait aussi rappelé ses neveux et nièces à Phoenix qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais. Dans les derniers jours, elle ne s'était pas laissé penser à sa famille là-bas. Sa mère lui manquait atrocement, tout comme ses belles-sœurs et leurs enfants. La Princesse se demandait si ces sentiments finiraient par passer. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait simplement les oublier ou ne plus les aimer.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Isabella était couchée sur le flanc gauche, observant l'enfant de quelques mois étendu devant elle. Depuis sa naissance, la Princesse ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillée devant ce petit être qui dépendait entièrement d'elle et de son époux. Son enfant s'agitait d'ailleurs, étirant les bras et les jambes, émettant toutes sortes de gargouillis et de petits grognements. Elle posa une main sur le ventre de l'enfant et le chatouilla doucement, ce qui fit sourire le bébé._

 _La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Edward entra. Malgré l'hiver bien entamé, Edward avait été obligé de quitter le château pour quelques jours. En effet, un problème aux frontières l'avait attiré loin de sa demeure. Ses fourrures étaient trempées par la neige qui tombait dehors à gros flocons et par la fatigue sur son visage, Isabella se doutait qu'il avait voyagé toute la journée pour rentrer chez lui. Cependant, à la vue de sa femme et de leur premier enfant étendus sur le lit, ses traits se détendirent et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Isabella se leva et saisit le bébé. Elle approcha son époux lorsqu'il eut fini de retirer ses fourrures mouillées et qu'il les eut placées près du feu qui réchauffait la pièce. Edward ouvrit les bras et sa femme s'y réfugia._

 _« Quel plaisir de vous voir tous les deux, » murmura le Prince dans la chevelure d'Isabella. Après un baiser sur les lèvres de la Princesse, Edward tourna la tête vers leur enfant. Isabella le lui tendit et le jeune père serra son enfant contre lui. Ce dernier s'agita en tentant d'agripper le nez de son père. Sa petite main potelée saisit plutôt la barbe assez longue d'Edward. Le couple sourit aux agissements du bébé._

 _« Je t'ai fait préparer un bain chaud, » fit Isabella en désignant la baignoire dont l'eau, très chaude, laissait échapper des vapeurs._

 _« Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me paraît génial, » répondit Edward en laissant sa femme reprendre leur enfant entre ses bras. Il s'approcha de la baignoire et commença à retirer ses vêtements, trop fatigué pour les mettre ailleurs que sur le sol. Isabella s'installa sur le bord du lit, leur enfant encore dans ses bras et informa son époux de tout ce qui s'était produit dans les derniers jours, en particulier au sujet de leur enfant._

 _Des coups à la porte d'entrée de leur appartement les perturbèrent et Isabella donna le bébé à Edward. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva, sans grande surprise, l'enfant au creux des bras de son époux, tous les deux étendus sur leur grand lit, profondément endormis et enveloppés par les draps épais. La Princesse, profondément charmée, resta longtemps à observer sa famille endormie, tentant de mémoriser chaque détail de la scène afin de ne jamais l'oublier._

Isabella se réveilla, clignant des yeux rapidement. Le rêve qu'elle venait de faire avait été agréable, elle le savait, mais les détails étaient flous. La Princesse ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de ramener le plus d'éléments possibles sur le rêve. Bien au chaud au creux des bras d'Edward, elle se détendit alors qu'une image charmante lui revenait en tête. Isabella s'endormit aisément, un large sourire sur les lèvres.


	10. Chapter 10

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **IMPORTANT –IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT-IMPORTANT:**_

 **J'ai plusieurs choses à mentionner avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre. Je m'excuse déjà de ce long message.**

 **Le premier point concerne une review anonyme que j'ai reçu la semaine dernière et qui se plaignait du langage « pauvre » de cette fanfic. Malheureusement, j'étudie la biochimie et non l'histoire, je n'ai donc aucune connaissance très approfondie sur le temps médiéval. Je n'ai jamais prétendu que cette histoire était authentique ou suivait le langage ou la mode de cette époque. Imaginez que cette histoire se déroule dans un univers semblable au notre, mais différent. C'est ainsi que je considère l'univers de Better in time, parce qu'il m'est impossible de le mettre authentique à l'époque médiéval de notre monde. Alors, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent avec moi sur ce point.**

 **Deuxième point, concernant les fautes d'orthographe, je m'excuse. Ce n'est pas facile d'écrire 10 pages de texte par semaine, les relire, tout corriger en travaillant à temps plein avec 2 heures de transport par jour. Quand j'aurai le temps, je vais tout relire et corriger à partir du premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à souligner des erreurs flagrantes si vous en voyez, mais je suis aussi consciente que je ne suis pas la pire sur ce site.**

 **Troisième point, pour ceux qui sont confus suite au chapitre précédent : Isabella n'était PAS enceinte. Elle avait ses règles et, sans trop en dévoiler, cela a entraîné une sorte de vision, comme celle qu'elle a d'Edward blessé pendant leur voyage jusqu'à Forks (chapitre 5). Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que la scène se déroulera réellement plus tard ou s'il s'agit simplement de l'imagination d'Isabella… Dorénavant, je vais mettre ces moments en italique pour que le changement soit plus clair. Je repasserai bientôt sur les chapitres précédents pour faire pareil.**

 **Dernier point, puisque je pars en vacances dans quelques heures sans ordinateur, le prochain chapitre sera publié une semaine après mon retour. Vous pouvez donc vous attendre à un nouveau chapitre vers le 5 ou le 6 septembre. À partir de maintenant, je vais publier un chapitre aux deux semaines (retour à l'école, c'est ma priorité) parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux entre l'école et le travail à temps partiel. Cependant, je vous promets que je n'ai AUCUNE intention d'abandonner cette histoire et elle sera terminée éventuellement.**

 **Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et/ou de commenter. Et un merci tout spécial à cfquebec qui relie et commente chaque chapitre avant sa publication pour aider à en assurer la qualité.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le vent ébouriffa la chevelure d'Isabella, laissant plusieurs mèches tomber de son chignon. Le groupe était parti du château tôt ce matin-là et la jeune Princesse avait du mal à assimiler qu'elle se trouvait encore sur la route en compagnie de son époux et de ses soldats. Depuis son arrivée à Forks, près de deux mois auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé repartir à cheval de cette façon avant très longtemps. C'est une missive demandant la présence d'Edward d'urgence aux frontières qui avaient entraîné ce voyage imprévu.

La veille, Carlisle était arrivé avec un peu de retard au repas du soir. Son air grave ne présageait rien de bon. Il révéla en effet qu'un messager venait d'arriver d'un village à la frontière entre Forks et Volterra. Un large groupe de soldats y vivaient, assurant la sécurité des paysans et contrôlant l'entrée à ce point. Cependant, l'effondrement d'une partie du mur d'enceinte avait causé le décès de quelques hommes et blessé plusieurs autres, fragilisant ainsi le moyen de défense principal contre Volterra. Il était du devoir d'Edward, étant chef de l'armée, de se rendre sur place pour planifier la réparation du mur et gérer la situation avec efficacité. Du même coup, un groupe de soldats situés au château en temps normal l'accompagnerait pour exécuter le travail et aider à protéger la frontière pendant le rétablissement des nombreux hommes blessés dans l'effondrement.

Isabella, en apprenant cette nouvelle, avait perdu le sourire. Son temps était consacré à lire dans la bibliothèque ou dans les jardins, à jouer quelques fois par semaines avec les enfants à l'orphelinat et à suivre quelques leçons de base sur la guérison avec Alice. La Princesse trouvait ses journées très monotones : il lui manquait une occupation à elle seule, une organisation à laquelle prendre part afin d'occuper mieux ses journées. Bien sûr, Isabella ne parlait à personne de son ennui profond – elle ne souhaitait pas se plaindre alors que tout le monde se montrait si accueillant et si chaleureux avec elle depuis son arrivée à Forks. Cependant, la Princesse ne trompait pas Edward, mais ce dernier ne savait pas quelle charge lui confier pour mieux occuper son temps.

D'ailleurs, les moments passés avec Edward au courant de la journée en étaient les meilleurs instants. Les repas du matin et du milieu de la journée étaient généralement pris dans leurs appartements. Cela donnait lieu parfois à des discussions sur divers sujets concernant la vie au château, mais parfois, le couple mangeait dans un silence confortable. Dans les premières semaines, Isabella avait tenté de meubler constamment la conversation, avant de s'apercevoir que le silence entre eux n'était jamais tendu. La plupart des repas du soir était pris en compagnie de la famille royale, ce qui permettait à Isabella de mieux connaître sa nouvelle famille. Leur dynamique, particulièrement différente de tout ce qu'elle avait connu, prenait un certain temps à s'y habituer.

Certains soirs, Edward et Isabella préféraient être seuls dans leurs appartements. Ces soirées se terminaient souvent en étreintes passionnées qui faisaient rougir la Princesse même plusieurs jours plus tard. N'ayant personne à qui se confier à ce sujet, Isabella avait du mal à analyser tout ce que lui faisait ressentir Edward. Maintenant qu'ils se comprenaient mieux, elle avait hâte de le voir et de passer du temps avec lui. Partager son lit et son corps avec lui étaient beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé. En fait, certains jours, Isabella ne pouvait attendre de retrouver Edward et leur intimé, certains soirs, elle initiait leur union par des baisers. Alors qu'elle avait craint que cet acte soit douloureux, dégradant et ne servent qu'à leur donner des enfants, elle y avait trouvé un plaisir insoupçonné. En vérité, Isabella et Edward ne voyaient plus ces moments comme une façon d'assurer une progéniture, mais plutôt comme un acte intime procurant du plaisir et exacerbant les sentiments naissants qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

C'est pourquoi Isabella n'avait pas du tout été enchantée à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans leur lit pendant plusieurs jours. Et, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'avouer, loin d'elle, la Princesse avait du mal à croire qu'il ne partagerait pas le lit d'une autre. Elle tentait de se raisonner, de se rappeler qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il risquerait son honneur et qu'il entacherait sa réputation, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Bien qu'elle luttait fort, un vague doute était toujours présent, surtout face à une telle situation. Cependant, jamais Isabella ne révélerait cela à Edward ou à quiconque d'autre dans la famille royale par crainte de créer un nouveau conflit.

La jeune Princesse s'était donc résignée en quelques minutes à voir son époux partir tôt le lendemain matin pour plus d'une semaine. C'est alors qu'Alice fit une proposition à laquelle Isabella n'aurait jamais pensé.

« Isabella devrait accompagner Edward, » avait dit la Princesse, s'adressant au groupe. « Elle n'a pas eu l'opportunité de visiter nos terres depuis leur arrivée. De plus, je suis convaincue qu'il serait bénéfique que la population les observe ensemble. Cela démontrerait leur unité. »

Il y avait eu un instant de silence, pendant lequel Isabella se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé elle-même. Pour plusieurs raisons, accompagner Edward lui ferait du bien. Tout d'abord, cela lui changerait de ses journées monotones et ennuyeuses. Visiter ce village frontalier lui permettrait d'en découvrir plus sur Forks et sur ses habitants. Effectivement, cela montrerait aux paysans un front uni entre Edward et elle, ce qui était important puisque leur mariage présentait l'alliance entre Forks et Phoenix. Ce voyage lui permettrait aussi de s'assurer qu'Edward n'irait pas voir ailleurs, même si Isabella ne souhaitait se l'admettre.

La Princesse avait vu le visage d'Edward se renfrogner et sut aussitôt qu'il n'était pas aussi emballé qu'elle par cette idée.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée. Nous serons à la frontière avec Volterra et si une attaque survient… » Edward avait secoué la tête, comme pour chasser l'idée. « Nous ne pouvons courir le risque qu'Isabella soit encore la cible d'une attaque. »

« Je pense au contraire qu'Isabella devrait vous accompagner, » était intervenue Esme, jetant un regard à son époux, qui acquiesça. « Selon les informations que Carlisle m'a données sur la situation, je ne pense pas que le risque soit si grand. »

« Bon, c'est réglé, » avait annoncé Carlisle, avant qu'Edward n'ait pu reprendre la parole. « Isabella accompagne Edward demain. Soyez prudents. »

Plus tard, dans leur chambre, Isabella ressentait bien la frustration à peine voilée qui habitait son époux. Toujours craintive des hommes en colère, même si Edward ne s'était jamais montré violent avec elle, la Princesse resta hors de son chemin le plus possible. Une fois sa chevelure défaite et sa robe de nuit mise, elle s'était glissée sous les draps, alors que son époux retirait ses vêtements avec des gestes brusques.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne, je resterai ici, » avait murmuré Isabella lorsqu'il vint s'installer à ses côtés. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'avait fait aucun geste pour la prendre dans ses bras. Edward semblait encore légèrement énervé, mais il était quand même plus calme qu'à leur arrivée dans la chambre.

« J'aimerais seulement que ma famille me fasse confiance. Vous êtes mon épouse. C'est à moi de vous protéger et de prendre ces décisions, » avait répondu Edward, poussant un profond soupir. Il s'était redressé soudainement sur son coude pour observer son visage. « Je suis ravi de vous faire découvrir notre royaume, Isabella. Ce n'est pas là le problème. En d'autres circonstances, je vous aurais aussitôt demandé de vous joindre à notre groupe. Après ce qui s'est produit durant notre route jusqu'ici, je crains pour votre sécurité. Voilà tout. »

Sans rien ajouter, il avait posé un bras autour de la taille d'Isabella pour l'attirer contre lui. Quelque peu rassurée par sa réponse, la Princesse trouva le sommeil aisément.

C'est ainsi que, le lendemain, le groupe avait pris la route. Il faudrait seulement une journée pour se rendre à destination et Isabella avait anticipé le froid en chemin. Durant les deux derniers mois, le temps était devenu beaucoup plus froid. Certains matins, le sol semblait presque gelé et la neige était attendue dans une semaine, peut-être deux. La Princesse était partagée face à cet hiver qui approchait. D'une part, elle avait hâte de voir la neige recouvrir le sol, elle qui n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. D'autre part, la température des derniers jours l'avait gelée toute entière et Isabella n'était pas certaine de survivre à des plus grands froids. Comme il l'avait promis le soir de leur mariage, Edward lui avait procuré d'épaisses fourrures et un feu ronronnait constamment dans la cheminée de leur chambre au château pour réchauffer la Princesse.

L'arrivée du groupe, alors que le soleil se couchait, se fit dans un calme relatif. En temps normal, un festin aurait été préparé pour leur arrivée. Cependant, tout le village était sur le qui-vive alors que leur protection contre Volterra était endommagée et plusieurs hommes blessés. Le dirigeant du village accueillit Isabella et Edward dans sa demeure, où un bain chaud les attendait. Les soldats les ayant accompagnés allaient quant à eux être logés par petits groupes dans plusieurs maisons du village. Par la suite, le repas fut servi dans une grande salle de la maison du chef. Edward et Isabella se retrouvèrent assis aux côtés du dirigeant, Eleazar, et de son épouse, Carmen. Cette dernière entreprit de questionner poliment la Princesse sur son royaume natal pendant que le Prince discutait de l'état du mur d'enceinte avec le chef du village. Nauséeuse depuis quelques jours, Isabella mangea peu.

À la surprise générale, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant paraître plusieurs hommes de Forks, avec Jasper au-devant du groupe.

« Bonsoir à tous ! » s'exclama Jasper d'une voix forte, alors qu'Eleazar, le chef, se levait aussitôt pour l'accueillir. « Seulement une heure ou deux après votre départ, le Roi Carlisle, mon père, m'a demandé de venir vous aider. Il s'est dit qu'avec encore plus d'hommes, la réparation irait très rapidement. Il est aussi soucieux que vous de régler la situation rapidement afin d'assurer la sécurité de tous. »

Eleazar, ravi d'avoir maintenant deux Princes et une Princesse à sa table, enjoignit Jasper à le suivre. Edward salua son frère d'une puissante accolade. Même Isabella fut heureuse de voir son beau-frère, se disant qu'une attaque de Volterra serait peu probable avec la quantité de soldats venus du château maintenant présents.

.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Edward partit tôt superviser les travaux sur le mur protégeant la frontière. Isabella se trouva de nouveau en compagnie de Carmen et de quelques soldats pour visiter le village frontalier. La Princesse, enveloppée dans d'épaisses fourrures, écoutait peu les explications de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière désignait les différents bâtiments, expliquait leurs fonctions et lui parlait des habitants du village. Isabella se contenta d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Plus loin, elle pouvait voir le bris dans le mur et Edward qui dirigeait les travaux. Autour d'elle, tous, vêtus de vêtements chauds, s'affairaient à leurs nombreuses tâches, s'arrêtant parfois pour échanger des salutations ou des nouvelles. C'est alors qu'Isabella remarqua un jeune garçon à la peau foncée, âgé d'au plus 12 ans, qui était simplement vêtu d'une tunique. Il se tenait devant l'entrée d'un commerce, l'air apeuré alors que l'homme devant lui, bedonnant et habillé chaudement, s'exclamait d'une voix forte :

« Tu n'es qu'un incapable, une nuisance ! Je ne suis pas étonné que ton père ait voulu se débarrasser de toi ! »

La Princesse s'arrêta net. Carmen fit quelques pas avant de s'apercevoir que son interlocutrice était derrière elle. Le regard de la femme suivit celui d'Isabella. L'homme venait de saisir le bras du garçon et le secoua violemment. D'instinct, sans y réfléchir un seul instant, Isabella parcourut la distance qui la séparait du garçon et de l'homme. D'une voix forte et ferme, elle dit :

« Lâchez ce garçon. »

Surpris, les deux se tournèrent vers elle. Le garçon baissa la tête, comme honteux. L'homme garda tout de même sa main sur le poignet de l'autre, mais fixa du regard la Princesse.

« Je suis désolé si nous vous avons perturbé _e_ , Princesse. Je veillerai à ce que ce vaurien ne vous dérange plus, » répondit-il, adressant un regard haineux à l'enfant devant lui.

La colère fit alors trembler la voix d'Isabella, qui voyait rouge.

« Je vous _ordonne_ de lâcher ce garçon immédiatement ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en faisant un pas de plus vers le commerçant gras. « Et ne m'obligez pas à me répéter une fois de plus ! »

L'air mauvais, l'homme lâcha enfin le garçon devant lui, dont le bras se couvrait déjà d'importantes marques rouges. Isabella y aperçut d'autres ecchymoses violacées, datant de plusieurs jours. Carmen venait de les rejoindre et se positionna presque entre la Princesse et le commerçant. Autour, plusieurs avaient arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient et observaient la scène avec intérêt.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que cet enfant a pu vous faire pour que vous agissiez ainsi ? Ce n'est certainement pas une façon acceptable de traiter son apprenti ! » fit Isabella, une étrange fureur l'animant. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon pour l'attirer derrière elle, le protégeant ainsi de l'autre homme.

« Mon apprenti ? Cette pourriture m'appartient et je peux agir comme je le veux avec lui. Et ce n'est certainement pas une étrangère qui a le droit de m'en empêcher ! » argumenta le commerçant, son gros visage rouge. Ses yeux balayèrent la Princesse de la tête aux pieds d'une manière très peu respectueuse. Puis, il posa son regard sur le garçon derrière elle. « Viens, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Il fit quelques pas et le garçon allait le suivre, quand Isabella l'arrêta d'un mouvement du bras. L'enfant leva le visage vers elle, visiblement confus.

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible, » avertit Isabella, le ton déterminé. « Selon mes observations, ce garçon n'est pas en sécurité avec vous et je ne peux en aucun cas le laisser partir avec vous. Carmen, trouvez-lui un manteau, je vous prie. »

La dame acquiesça avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Les soldats d'Edward l'accompagnant se rapprochèrent, s'interposant également entre le commerçant et la Princesse.

« Espèce de… » murmura le commerçant, s'arrêtant juste à temps. « Vous allez devoir me dédommager de me le retirer. J'exige une petite fortune pour lui, même s'il n'est bon à rien. »

Il eut même l'audace de tendre la main.

« Mais quelle brute êtes-vous ?! » s'exclama Isabella, sous le coup de la colère. « Comment osez-vous ?! Il s'agit d'un enfant, pas d'un bien, ni d'une possession ! Je n'achèterai pas ce garçon, vous allez devoir le laisser partir. Et je refuse de quitter ces lieux sans lui. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'une étrangère, donnée par un père qui ne voulait pas de vous, » cracha le commerçant en approchant encore de la Princesse. « Vous ne connaissez pas nos lois, nos traditions. Vous pensez être qui pour venir exiger que je me départisse de cette ordure ? » À ces paroles, il saisit le bras d'Isabella.

Aussitôt, la voix d'Edward retentit, forte et sévère.

« Lâchez mon épouse immédiatement ! » exigea le Prince. Il fixait le commerçant qui recula de quelques pas, la colère bien visible sur ses traits. Lorsqu'il vint se positionner devant Isabella d'une façon protectrice, les quelques soldats les entourant reculèrent. Il se tourna alors vers son épouse. « Carmen, j'aimerais que vous trouviez une chambre pour ce jeune garçon. Isabella, vous pouvez aller avec elle. Je m'occupe de ceci. »

Edward avait assisté à la scène entière depuis le mur d'enceinte. Dès qu'il avait vu sa femme s'adresser au commerçant, il avait fait un pas devant. Cependant, c'était Eleazar qui l'avait retenu, lui faisant signe de laisser Isabella agir. Et le Prince devait avouer que la fermeté d'Isabella l'avait surpris. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue aussi déterminée était lors de leur dispute concernant leur chambre et des maitresses potentielles. La voir aussi farouche, aujourd'hui, face à une telle situation avait rendu Edward fier, mais aussi légèrement inquiet, pour la sécurité de son épouse. C'est pourquoi il s'était précipité dans la confrontation en voyant cet homme lui saisir le bras.

Carmen, l'air soucieux, saisit le bras de la Princesse et l'attira chez elle, le garçon sur leurs talons. Ce dernier semblait confus, désorienté. Isabella pensa qu'il fallait lui parler afin de voir s'il s'opposait à les accompagner au château. Pour la jeune femme, il était hors de question qu'il retourne auprès de ce commerçant véreux.

Une fois dans la salle à manger de la demeure d'Eleazar, Isabella se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Bien que la journée n'ait commencé que depuis quelques heures, elle se sentait étrangement épuisée, nauséeuse. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête entre ses mains, tentant d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout s'était déroulé si vite. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à peine réfléchi durant cette confrontation. Ses paroles et la fermeté dans sa voix l'avaient elle-même surprise, mais la Princesse savait d'où tout cela venait. Voir ce garçon être insulté et maltraité sur la place publique lui avaient rappelé des années d'abus aux mains de son père. Avant même qu'Isabella n'en prenne conscience, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Lorsqu'Edward revint plus tard, il avait retiré la garde de Jacob, le garçon, de son « maitre ». Ce dernier serait puni pour ses agissements envers le garçon en lui demandant une sévère amende et serait même emprisonné si la situation se répétait avec un autre enfant. Eleazar avait assuré le Prince qu'il garderait un œil sur cet homme. On avait par ailleurs confié une chambre à Jacob dans la demeure d'Eleazar et Carmen en attendant qu'une décision soit prise. Edward avait expliqué qu'il ne serait pas obligé de retourner auprès du commerçant, mais que ce serait à Jacob de choisir lui-même son avenir. Le Prince conseilla au jeune garçon de bien réfléchir et de tenter de lui apporter une réponse le lendemain.

De tels cas de violence et de maltraitance étaient rares à Fork – du moins Edward le croyait et l'espérait. La punition servirait à montrer à tous qu'une telle situation ne serait pas tolérée et qu'il fallait la dénoncer et en aucun cas l'accepter. Cependant, la réaction d'Isabella face à cette maltraitance montrait à Edward qu'il ne savait vraiment pas tout sur son épouse. Il repensa à ses marques au poignet le lendemain de leur mariage, à la façon dont elle avait eu peur de lui durant leur dispute, près de deux mois plus tôt. Il savait que quelqu'un avait eu une emprise sur elle, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle avait pu être victime de violence. Cette réflexionle faisait trembler de rage, en particulier parce qu'il avait une très bonne idée de qui pourrait en être l'initiateur.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger et aperçut Isabella pleurant, son cœur se serra. Il alla se prendre un verre de vin, dos à elle, avant de murmurer dans la pièce silencieuse :

« C'était votre père, c'est ça ? »

Edward se rappelait l'attitude du Roi lorsqu'il était arrivé à Phoenix. Dans leurs quelques rencontres, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cet homme. Il se rappelait aussi qu'au dîner de noces, Isabella était assise à côté de son père, mais ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, alors que ce dernier lui lançait des regards furieux tout au long de la soirée. Il n'avait pas fait la connexion, mais désormais, il en était certain. Il ne voyait pas non plus qui d'autre dans l'entourage de la Princesse avait pu lui faire du mal en dehors du Roi.

Isabella, ne comprenant pas la réplique d'Edward, redressa la tête pour observer son époux d'un air confus. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, toujours à quelques mètres d'elle et s'appuya contre le meuble derrière lui.

« C'est votre père qui vous avait fait ces marques sur votre poignet que j'ai aperçues le lendemain de notre mariage, n'est-ce pas ? » L'air sérieux et troublé, Edward approcha enfin de son épouse. Isabella détourna alors le regard vers le mur, avant d'acquiescer faiblement. « Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé ? »

Isabella, se sentant très émotive soudainement, haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

« Au départ, je vous connaissais mal... J'avais peur que vous soyez comme lui. Je me disais que vous alliez peut-être être d'accord avec lui et agir avec moi comme il l'avait fait. Par la suite, j'ai réalisé que vous étiez différent et que mon père était bien loin. Sans doute trop loin pour me blesser encore ainsi, alors je me suis dit que le mentionner ne changerait rien. Qu'il valait mieux oublier… » expliqua Isabella, refusant de croiser le regard d'Edward. Cependant, ce dernier voyait bien les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Et votre mère ? Vous a-t-elle aidé ? Que faisait-elle ? » questionna le Prince en prenant place aux côtés d'Isabella.

« Il n'a jamais agi ainsi devant elle et je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, » confessa Isabella. « Je pense qu'elle le savait… sans doute parce qu'elle en subissait aussi. »

« Que faisait-il exactement ? » demanda Edward, se demandant quelle ampleur avait pris l'abus. Il tentait de garder son ton calme, afin de ne pas montrer sa colère.

« Au départ, ce n'était que des paroles blessantes, surtout lorsqu'il était seul avec moi, parfois en présence de ses conseillers. Puis, ça s'est transformé… » Isabella s'arrêta. En parler lui évoquait tant d'images, lui rappelait sa douleur et sa honte. Longtemps, elle avait cru son père : qu'elle ne valait rien, qu'elle était une mauvaise fille, que tout était de sa faute.

Avec les années, elle en était venue à comprendre que c'était faux. Isabella ne savait pas trop comment, mais en dehors d'une peur maladive d'être blessée encore, elle avait su qu'elle n'était pas responsable. Son père était la mauvaise personne dans cette histoire… pas elle.

« Ses paroles sont devenues des menaces. Il a commencé à me gifler, à me serrer les poignets, à me pousser. Ce n'était jamais particulièrement violent, mais je ressentais bien la haine qu'il avait pour moi. »

Soudainement, Isabella tourna la tête vers Edward d'un coup, l'air sérieux.

« Promettez-moi, Edward ! Promettez-moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. « Promettez-moi que vous ne ferez jamais cela à notre enfant ! » Ses mains se portèrent sur son ventre. Edward l'observa sans comprendre.

Mais Isabella insista : « Promettez-le-moi ! »

« Je le promets, » assura Edward, en regardant son épouse.

Il y avait eu quelque chose dans le ton d'Isabella… du désespoir et un besoin impératif de savoir qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à leurs enfants. Non… à _leur_ enfant. Puis, tout s'additionna : sa fatigue dans les dernières semaines, ses plaintes d'être nauséeuse, ses mains sur son ventre à l'instant, sa supplication…

« Isabella… portez-vous un enfant ? » demanda Edward, se penchant vers son épouse, plein d'espoir, les yeux posés sur le ventre plat d'Isabella.

Au moment où Isabella allait répondre, des cris retentirent de l'extérieur. Edward se leva d'un coup, alors que Carmen pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Des soldats d'Aro viennent d'entrer dans le village ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Princesse, nous devons vous mettre à l'abri ! »

Edward se tourna vers son épouse, lui saisissant l'épaule.

« Isabella, allez-vous cacher ! » Il s'éloigna vers la sortie de la demeure, la main déjà sur son épée. « Allez-vous cacher ! » s'écria-t-il encore, alors qu'Isabella, sous le choc, n'avait pas bougé.

Isabella se ressaisit et suivit Carmen, qui l'entraîna dans un couloir. Elles se retrouvèrent dans une pièce verrouillée de l'intérieur, avec Jacob et les domestiques de la demeure. Le pauvre garçon semblait vraiment bousculé et désorienté. La Princesse, secouée par tout ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui, s'assit simplement sur une chaise. Carmen faisait les cent pas devant la porte, expliquant que des soldats seraient postés un peu partout dans la maison pour les protéger. Isabella ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, son esprit étant ailleurs.

Un bourdonnement, désormais familier, résonna dans ses oreilles. La vision devant ses yeux changea. La pièce où elle était enfermée avec Jacob, Carmen et les domestiques disparut pour faire place à une scène de combat extérieure.

 _Isabella se tenait debout sur le champ de bataille, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Elle reconnut aussitôt la demeure d'Eleazar et Carmen, ainsi que le village qu'elle avait visité environ une heure plus tôt. Plus loin, là-bas, se trouvait l'emplacement où Isabella avait confronté le commerçant. La jeune femme tenta de s'adresser à quelqu'un ou même de courir se mettre à l'abri, mais elle ne parvenait pas à bouger et personne ne l'entendait. Lorsqu'un soldat passa à quelques centimètres d'elle sans qu'elle ne ressente rien, Isabella comprit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sur le champ de bataille, mais était plutôt une observatrice extérieure._

 _La Princesse observait plusieurs hommes combattre, certains affichant les couleurs de Volterra, d'autres les couleurs de Forks. Elle repéra rapidement Jasper qui affrontaient plusieurs adversaires en même temps. Edward n'était pas loin, non plus, lui aussi faisant face à de nombreux combattants. Ce qu'Isabella ne tarda pas à remarquer, c'était que Jasper se faisait entraîné dans un coin éloigné du groupe de combattants principal._

 _Soudain, les adversaires de Jasper s'éloignèrent – sauf un. Celui qui resta s'élança au pas de course vers la frontière de Volterra. Jasper le suivit aussitôt au pas de course. Isabella, observant toujours sans être réellement présente, se demanda si elle devait surveiller Edward ou suivre Jasper. Cependant, elle n'eut pas à prendre la décision : son corps se mit en mouvement et avança dans la direction que prenait son beau-frère. Un regard derrière elle lui montra qu'Edward avait abattu quelques adversaires et ne semblait avoir aucun problème._

 _Jasper se retrouva seul avec son opposant, quand plusieurs autres hommes de Volterra apparurent. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière des arbres ou des rochers, ayant clairement préparé de coincer un Prince de Forks. Jasper réalisa aussitôt qu'il était entouré et se mit, à tourner sur lui-même. Il tentait de déterminer qui attaquerait le premier. Son épée était tendue devant lui avec fermeté et son visage témoignait d'une certaine détermination._

 _Le premier à attaquer prit Jasper par surprise en lui donnant un coup aux jambes, alors qu'il se tenait derrière le Prince. En poussant un cri de douleur, Jasper tomba sur le sol, désormais particulièrement vulnérable. Isabella tenta de crier à l'aide, mais personne ne l'entendait. Elle regarda vers la scène de combat principale, mais aucun homme de Forks ne s'était rendu compte que Jasper s'était éloigné, ni qu'il était en grave danger._

 _« Ç'en est fait pour ce Prince de Forks, » s'exclama un des soldats de Volterra, avant de transpercer le torse de Jasper avec son épée._

 _Isabella poussa un cri._

« NON ! » hurla la Princesse. « Non ! Jasper ! »

« Princesse, calmez-vous ! » La voix de Carmen ramena Isabella à la réalité. Elle était toujours assise sur sa chaise, étourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le bourdonnement disparaissait dans ses oreilles. Les nombreux domestiques et Jacob la regardaient avec étonnement et inquiétude. « Princesse, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes devenue toute raide et sans réaction. Puis, vous avez crié… Qu'y a-t-il ? » fit Carmen, inquiète.

Encore ébranlée par les images qu'elle avait vues quelques instants plus tôt, Isabella ne savait quoi faire. D'un point de vue rationnel, cette vision ne s'expliquait pas : il était peu probable qu'elle ait vu le meurtre de Jasper… D'autre part, elle ne pouvait expliquer comment, mais elle était _convaincue_ que Jasper était en danger.

« Le Prince Jasper sera assassiné si nous ne faisons rien, » s'exclama Isabella, paniquée.


	11. Chapter 11

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour le léger retard de ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas que le prochain chapitre devrait être publié dans 2 semaines, soit aux environs du 19-20 septembre.**

 **Si vous souhaitiez obtenir des explications sur les « visions » d'Isabella et la voix qu'entend Edward, vous devriez remercie cfquebec. Elle m'a convaincue d'expliquer ces phénomènes, alors que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu le faire. Malheureusement, ça ne sera pas présenté dans le chapitre qui suit, mais éventuellement, dans les chapitres suivants.**

 **Également, pour le moment, Stella82 va m'aider à corriger cette fic, en commençant par le début. Merci pour ton aide !**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent et qui commentent.**

 **Pour le moment, ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par cfquebec, ni corrigé par Stella82. Il sera corrigé au besoin plus tard.**

 **.**

Jacob se précipita sur le terrain, se faufilant habilement entre deux soldats ennemis sans même que ceux-ci ne l'aperçoivent. Le cœur battant la chamade, il serra dans sa main droite le poignard que la Princesse lui avait remis et tenta de repérer le Prince Edward sur le champ de bataille. Bien sûr, elle avait argumenté, refusant de le laisser partir ainsi avertir le Prince Edward du danger que courrait son frère.

La déclaration de la Princesse Isabella les avait tous pris par surprise. Il y avait eu un long moment de silence, pendant lequel les domestiques étaient plongés dans une sorte de stupeur. Que venait de dire la Princesse Isabella ? Que le Prince Jasper risquait de mourir ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir une telle chose alors qu'elle était à l'abri, bien loin du combat ? Jacob lui-même n'avait pu comprendre comment la Princesse Isabella avait pu en être aussi certaine, mais la panique dans la voix de la jeune femme et son ton impérieux l'avait convaincu. Carmen, la femme du chef du village, avait refusé catégoriquement de laisser Isabella avertir son époux du sort qui attendait le Prince Jasper. Jacob pensait au fond de lui-même que la dame était septique face à cette révélation de la Princesse.

Alors que les domestiques évitaient le regard de Carmen et de la Princesse Isabella, Jacob s'était porté volontaire. La Princesse Isabella venait de le libérer des mains de son ancien maître et le jeune garçon, désormais une myriade de possibilités devant lui, comptait bien remercier la Princesse en sauvant la vie de son beau-frère. La jeune femme avait d'abord refusé, mais puisque personne ne s'offrait en échange et que le temps filait, Jacob fut accordé la permission de sortir de la pièce protégée. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui, Isabella avait glissé entre ses mains un poignard affuté.

Jacob traversa rapidement le champ de bataille. Agile et rapide, peu de combattants le remarquaient et ceux qui le faisaient n'accordaient pas plus d'attention au jeune garçon. Il repéra finalement le Prince Edward, qui affrontait des soldats d'Aro plus loin. Jacob s'approcha, se questionnant sur la meilleure façon d'aborder un Prince en plein combat. Cependant, il n'eut pas à se poser trop de questions, car ce fut Edward qui le remarqua avant qu'il ait le temps de lui parler.

Le Prince, visiblement confus par la présence du garçon en pleine bataille, entailla profondément la jambe de son adversaire à l'aide de son épée, avant de reculer de quelques pas.

« Que fais-tu ici, Jacob ? » La pensée qu'Isabella ait un problème lui travers l'esprit et l'inquiéta.

« C'est la Princesse Isabella, Monseigneur, » s'exclama le garçon, jetant des regards nerveux aux combattants autour. « Elle a dit que votre frère allait mourir, là-bas. » Il pointa alors un chemin derrière les arbres, rapprochant de la frontière de Volterra.

« Retourne te mettre à l'abri ! » ordonna Edward, alors qu'un adversaire s'approchait de nouveau. Le petit garçon hésita avant de repartir au pas de course. Le Prince se défendit avec de puissants coups d'épée, tentant de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Jacob. Il lui fallut un bon instant pour réaliser l'ampleur de ses paroles.

Isabella avait dit que Jasper allait mourir ? Mais comment était-ce seulement possible ?! Anxieux, Edward jeta un regard d'ensemble au champ de bataille, espérant surtout ne pas y voir Isabella. Heureusement, elle n'était nulle part. Cependant, elle avait envoyé Jacob lui porter ce message, mais qu'Edward ne savait qu'en penser. Le Prince tourna la tête dans la direction pointée par le garçon, que Jasper venait de prendre quelques instants plus tard – avant que Jacob n'arrive sur le champ de bataille. Comment avait-il pu savoir ?

Sans réfléchir, Edward fit signe à plusieurs de ses hommes de le suivre et courut vers le chemin qu'avait pris Jasper. Ce qu'il vit au détour des arbres lui serra le cœur.

Jasper était sur le sol, du sang coulant à profusion d'une de ses jambes. La douleur de sa blessure se trahissait sur son visage. Entouré de nombreux assaillants, Jasper ne montrait néanmoins pas de peur.

« Ça en est fait pour ce Prince de Forks, » fit un des soldats avant de lever son épée. Edward fonça sans réfléchir, accompagné des soldats qui l'avaient suivi. Le Prince se dirigea aussitôt sur celui qui s'apprêtait à assassiner Jasper et le désarma rapidement avant de lui trancher la gorge d'un coup d'épée. Ses hommes s'occupaient des autres soldats de Volterra et Edward avait confiance qu'ils auraient le dessus. Il se jeta à genoux devant son frère, déchirant aussitôt un bout de sa tunique. La blessure à la jambe de son frère était sérieuse : sans intervention rapide, il pourrait se vider de son sang. Même avec des soins adéquats, il y avait un risque important d'infection qui ne pouvait être ignoré.

En nouant le morceau de tissus sur l'entaille de Jasper, Edward regarda ce dernier dans les yeux. Il y lut un profond soulagement. Lorsque les derniers hommes de Volterra eurent fui, ses soldats approchèrent.

« Allez chercher des planches pour faire un brancard ! » s'écria Edward, en appuyant sur la plaie de Jasper.

L'aide arriva rapidement. Jasper fut amené sur un brancard de fortune à la maison d'Eleazar. Lors du transport, il perdit conscience, mais Edward continua à faire pression sur l'entaille de son frère. Le blessé fut aussitôt installé dans une chambre spacieuse où le guérisseur du village vint aider Edward à sauver Jasper.

Puis, il y eut le pire moment. L'attente.

La plaie était refermée et le sang ne coulait plus. Cependant, Jasper avait perdu énormément de sang et il était toujours inconscient. Il leur fallait seulement attendre qu'il se réveille.

Edward trouvait l'attente interminable. Il s'installa sur une chaise devant le lit de Jasper et observa le teint pâle et cireux de son frère. Le Prince réalisait à présent à quel point la fin avait été proche pour Jasper et cela le rendait malade de penser avec quelle facilité que les soldats de Volterra l'avait isolé. Cela n'était pas normal et Aro voulait définitivement que les Princes de Forks – et Isabella aussi sans doute – soient assassinés. Tuer Isabella ou Edward pourrait bouleverser l'alliance entre Forks et Phoenix. Assassiner Jasper affaiblirait la famille royale de Forks. Il leur faudrait tous redoubler de prudence à tous les instants. Il serait même plus avisé que Jasper ou Edward ne se présente plus sur les champs de bataille.

Edward se leva un instant et posa une main sur le front de Jasper. La peau était froide et moite. Le Prince ferma les yeux un instant et pria pour le prompt rétablissement de son frère. Il ignorait comment son épouse avait pu savoir ce qui allait se produire, mais l'important était que Jasper était encore en vie et avait de très bonne chances de le rester grâce à Isabella.

Entre le moment où Edward avait trouvé son frère blessé et celui où on avait fermé sa blessure, tout s'était passé très rapidement. L'instinct avait aussitôt pris le dessus et l'homme n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir avant de faire pression sur la plaie de son frère. Maintenant, il pensait à la chance qu'il avait que Jasper soit toujours là.

Des images horribles défilaient dans l'esprit d'Edward. Il voyait cet homme de Volterra transpercer le torse de Jasper avec son épée, son frère s'effondrer sur le sol. Dans cette image, son frère avait une expression hébétée, comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'on l'avait ainsi abandonné à son sort. Le Prince, arrivé trop tard, s'imaginait regarder son frère perdre la vie, impuissant. Pour avoir assisté au décès de plusieurs hommes, Edward ne connaissait que trop ce regard qui devenait vitreux, sans profondeur, sans vie. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse en se figurant Alice, hystérique, éclater en sanglot devant le corps sans vie de son époux. Ses parents seraient également dévastés, de même que Rosalie et Emmett. Et lui-même serait terrassé par une tristesse sans mesure.

Jasper était son confident, l'une des personnes en qui le Prince avait le plus confiance. Edward avait toujours entretenu une plus grande amitié avec Jasper qu'avec Emmett, plus vieux que ses deux frères de plusieurs années. La nature calme et confiante du cadet de la famille mettait son entourage en confiance et balançait bien le tempérament plus impulsif du plus jeune Prince. Ce n'était pas un hasard que ce soit Jasper qui ait accompagné Edward jusqu'à Phoenix pour son mariage. Leur mariage respectif n'avait rien changé à leur relation – Edward s'entendait très bien avec Alice et Isabella était rapidement devenue proche de Jasper et Alice. Les deux frères étaient de bons guerriers et s'étaient souvent battu côte à côte. Jamais la mort ne les avait frôlé d'aussi près qu'aujourd'hui, alors l'idée que Jasper puisse perdre la vie à un âge si jeune n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit d'Edward.

Edward prit une grande respiration et se ressaisit. Rien ne servait de s'imaginer tant de scénarios sans son frère : Jasper était toujours en vie, bien que blessé sérieusement. Il n'aurait pas annoncé à sa belle-sœur qu'elle était devenue veuve. Il n'aurait pas à continuer sa vie sans son frère.

Le Prince eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'une main se déposa sur son épaule. Isabella venait d'entrer dans la pièce, mais son époux ne l'avait pas entendue, trop concentré sur ses pensées sombres. La Princesse semblait inquiète et épuisée, remarqua Edward. Elle lança un regard nerveux vers Jasper, qui étaient toujours inconscient, avant de poser les yeux sur son époux.

« J'ai entendu dire que Jasper était blessé. Je voulais vérifier que ce n'était pas trop sérieux… » fit la Princesse.

« Grâce à l'intervention de Jacob, nous sommes arrivés à temps, » avoua Edward. « Sa blessure est sérieuse, mais nous avons agi au bon moment, je crois. Il a besoin de repos et s'il n'y a aucune infection, il devrait s'en remettre complètement. »

Isabella posa une main sur sa poitrine et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Depuis l'instant où elle avait cette sorte de « vision » et que Jacob avait quitté la pièce où ils étaient cachés, elle avait craint que son intervention ne change rien – que Jasper meure. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait des images ainsi – qui ne correspondait pas aux éléments l'entourant. Cependant, c'était la première fois que ces images présentaient une situation où elle n'était pas réellement, mais qui se produisait juste après. Habituellement, elle voyait des moments qui pourraient ou non se produire, mais plusieurs mois plus tard.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » demanda Edward, laissant son siège, le seul de la pièce, à son épouse.

« Je ne sais pas, » prétendit Isabella. « Par intuition ? »

Elle craignait de révéler ce qu'elle avait vu, parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. De plus, Isabella éprouvait une certaine crainte envers ces visions. En attendant de mieux comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle préférait garder cela pour elle. Edward observa le visage de son épouse. Il voyait bien qu'elle mentait, mais il n'osa pas argumenter. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment. Néanmoins, il était déçu de réaliser qu'elle lui cachait encore des choses à son sujet.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Isabella. Vous semblez épuisée, » dit Edward, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Isabella. « Le combat est terminé et nous sommes en sécurité. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. »

Isabella acquiesça avant de se lever.

« Viendrez-vous me rejoindre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais attendre que mon frère se soit réveillé avant d'aller vous rejoindre. »

Isabella se rappela alors qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire à son époux.

« Je n'ai pas pu répondre à votre question, plus tôt aujourd'hui, » commença Isabella, en prenant une grande inspiration. « Bien que je n'aille aucune confirmation d'un guérisseur, je pense que je porte votre enfant. »

À ces paroles, elle porta ses mains sur son ventre. Edward eut un instant de silence, alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que venait de dire son épouse. Puis, un sourire idiot apparut sur ses lèvres. Il prit aussitôt Isabella dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec douceur. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Edward s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la Princesse. Du revers du pouce, il en essuya quelques-unes et appuya son front contre le sien.

« Êtes-vous heureuse, Isabella ? Nous avions parlé d'attendre quelque peu avant de fonder notre famille, mais je n'arrive pas à éprouver autre chose que de la joie, » avoua Edward, un large sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. « C'est arrivé si rapidement ! C'est une bénédiction des Dieux. »

« Je suis _si_ heureuse d'avoir votre enfant… » murmura Isabella, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Edward. « Il faut encore que je le confirme avec Alice lorsque nous retournerons au château, mais j'en suis assez certaine. »

Edward ne l'avait pas noté, mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'Isabella ayant ses saignements menstruels dernièrement.

« Allez dormir, Isabella. Je viendrai vous rejoindre bientôt. »

Avec un dernier sourire, Isabella quitta la chambre. Edward se tourna de nouveau vers son frère endormi. Son cœur battait rapidement et il avait du mal à y croire. Il allait être père. Un enfant – garçon ou fille, il s'en fichait bien – qui les unirait, Isabella et lui. Leur progéniture, le début de leur famille, qu'il protégerait, qu'il éduquerait…

« Je ne pensais pas assister à cette nouvelle, » murmura faiblement Jasper. Les yeux faiblement ouverts, le Prince blessé avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Toi, père. Félicitations. »

Edward rapprocha la chaise avant de s'y installer de nouveau.

« Oui, je sais… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous soyons ainsi choyés aussi rapidement… Depuis quand es-tu réveillé, mon frère ? Tu m'as foutu une sacrée frousse ! » fit Edward, la voix marquée par l'émotion. Il était autant soulagé par le réveil de Jasper que par la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir d'Isabella. « Si Jacob ne m'avait pas averti… »

« Il s'en est fallu de peu, » confirma Jasper. « J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que de te voir arriver au détour de ce chemin. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Alice… » Son ton devenait paniqué.

« Hey, hey, calme-toi, » ordonna Edward, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. « La situation aurait pu tourner très mal, mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Tu es toujours là et tu vas voir Alice dans quelques jours. Que cela nous serve d'avertissements : nous devons être plus prudents, mais inutile de trop s'en faire, d'accord ? »

Jasper esquissa un sourire faible.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« C'est une longue histoire pour un autre jour, » affirma le Prince. N'ayant pas d'explications, il préféra éluder la question.

« Va voir Isabella. Tu devrais célébrer cet évènement heureux, plutôt que de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais m'en sortir, » assura Jasper, en se redressant dans le lit.

« Très bien, » fit son frère. « Pour le moment, peux-tu garder cette nouvelle pour toi ? Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent… »

.

.

.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, le mur était réparé. Edward avait pratiquement oublié qu'il s'agissait, au départ, de la raison de leur venue. L'attaque et, surtout, la situation avec Jasper l'avait grandement accaparé. Le frère d'Edward était encore affaibli par sa blessure, mais allait suffisamment mieux pour être transporté jusqu'au château. Une charrette avait été préparée afin de lui éviter de chevaucher avec sa blessure encore fragile. Il avait repris conscience dans la nuit suivant le combat et ne semblait souffrir d'aucun signe d'infection, heureusement. Cependant, l'incident avait profondément bouleversé Edward, qui prenait désormais conscience de leur mortalité. Il leur faudrait se montrer beaucoup plus prudent dorénavant.

C'est pourquoi le retour au château se fit sous bonne garde et à un rythme plus lent dû à la blessure de Jasper. Edward gardait également sa monture aux côtés de son épouse. Depuis qu'elle avait confirmé qu'elle pensait porter leur enfant, le Prince ressentait un besoin encore plus impérieux de la protéger et de s'assurer de sa sécurité. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle soit à cheval pour le retour au château. Edward avait entendu bien trop d'histoires tragiques, où des accidents avaient causé la perte d'enfants encore dans le ventre de leur mère – et parfois même de la mère.

La joie qu'il aurait dû ressentir en sachant qu'il allait devenir père avait malheureusement été ternie par la blessure sérieuse de Jasper. De plus, l'audace d'Aro et ses deux attaques mettaient également Edward sur ses gardes. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit du Prince que le Roi de Volterra n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il serait sans doute plus prudent de garder la grossesse d'Isabella secrète le plus longtemps possible afin de protéger autant la jeune femme et leur enfant à naître.

Tous furent soulagés lorsqu'ils traversèrent les larges portes menant à la cour intérieure du château plus tard ce jour-là. Isabella et Edward arrêtèrent leur monture près de leur famille. Après avoir confié sa monture, le Prince aida son épouse à descendre de la sienne. La Princesse remarqua aussitôt l'inquiétude de leur famille. Alice et Esme cherchaient Jasper des yeux parmi les soldats encore sur leur monture.

« Nous avons été attaqué, » fit Edward. « Jasper a été blessé sérieusement, mais il va beaucoup mieux. » Il fit un signe de la main pour désigner l'attelage plus loin.

Alice s'élança aussitôt au pas de course vers son époux. Ce dernier, le teint encore pâle, eut un faible sourire lorsque la jeune femme se précipita sur lui pour l'examiner.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Rosalie, désignant quelqu'un derrière eux.

Isabella se tourna pour apercevoir Jacob qui traînait derrière, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il restait en retrait et ne bougeait pas au milieu du brouhaha qui l'entourait. Edward lui fit signe d'approcher. Le garçon, l'air timide, avança lentement dans leur direction.

« Je vous présente Jacob, » commença Edward. Emmett lui adressa un signe de la main. « Jacob, je te présente ma famille. Il s'agit d'un orphelin qui avait été confié à un marchand, mais ce dernier le maltraitait. Isabella est intervenue et a offert à Jacob de choisir ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Il nous a dit qu'il désirait apprendre à lire et à écrire et nous l'avons donc amené au château. »

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Jacob, » souligna Esme, tout en offrant un large sourire au jeune garçon. « Malheureusement, nous n'offrons pas de service d'éducation. »

« À ce sujet, j'avais une idée, » avança Isabella, en serrant nerveusement ses mains ensemble. « Je suis certaine que beaucoup d'enfants aimeraient être éduqués dans la région. Nous pourrions leur fournir des classes, leur apprendre à lire et écrire et quelques notions d'arithmétique de base. Arrivés à 15 ou 16 ans, nous pourrions les laisser choisir le métier qui les intéresse pour l'avenir : servant au château, marchand, artisan. Nous pourrions organiser un système d'apprenti pour ces jeunes gens. Afin d'attirer des mentors, il serait possible de récompenser ceux qui voudront bien prendre quelques étudiants avec eux. »

Carlisle échangea un regard rapide à la Reine, qui acquiesça.

« Cela me semble être une bonne idée, Isabella. J'en discuterai avec Emmett et mon conseil, afin d'ébaucher un plan plus adapté et de mettre en place un tel système, » lui dit le Roi, avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Sans vous manquer de respect, Carlisle, j'aimerais bien mettre en place moi-même ce système d'éducation. J'aimerais même enseigner certaines classes, » fit doucement Isabella, espérant ne pas contrarier son beau-père.

« Mais quelle idée géniale ! » s'exclama Rosalie, en prenant la main d'Isabella. « Je sais que plusieurs enfants de l'orphelinat seraient intéressés. »

« C'est une idée fantastique, en effet. Mais que ferez-vous lorsque vous aurez de jeunes enfants, Isabella ? L'enseignement, bien qu'une occupation très noble, n'est pas compatible avec les soins donnés à de très jeunes enfants. »

Edward et Isabella échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Nous verrons le moment venu, » intervint le Prince, en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « En attendant l'arrivée de notre premier enfant, Isabella peut très bien mener ce projet à bien. »

Les mots choisis par Edward résonnèrent étrangement aux oreilles de sa famille. Emmett allait poser une question lorsqu'Alice arriva. Elle avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Jasper et l'aidait à avancer sans mettre de poids sur sa jambe blessée. Elle semblait émue lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Edward :

« Jasper m'a raconté comment tu es arrivé exactement au bon moment pour le sauver. Je te remercie de me l'avoir ramené en un seul morceau. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Alice. Désormais, nous nous montrerons très prudents à présent, » rétorqua Edward. Il devait informer Emmett et Carlisle de ce qu'il pensait de la situation, mais il ne souhaitait pas inquiéter Isabella, en particulier avec sa grossesse.

« Vous devriez tous aller prendre du repos, » intervint Esme. « Vous discuterez de stratégie demain. »

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête. Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et l'attira à l'intérieur pour un repas et un bain tous les deux bien mérités.

.

.

.

.

.

« Merde ! » cria Aro, en tapant du poing sur la table. Les pièces posées sur la carte devant lui se renversèrent sur le côté. « Vous m'aviez dit que vous alliez assassiner ce salaud ! »

Les quelques soldats, qui avait été chargé d'assassiner le Prince Jasper, baissèrent les yeux, honteux d'avoir manqué à leur mission. Aro se rapprocha de l'un deux et le fixa du regard, faisant frissonner celui-ci de peur.

« Je devrais tous vous faire tuer pour avoir manqué votre mission ! » s'exclama le Roi avec rage.

« Je ne sais pas comment le Prince Edward a su… » commença un des hommes, bravant le regard furieux de son chef. « Pourtant, quand j'ai attiré le Prince Jasper à l'écart, le Prince Edward ne nous portait aucune attention ! »

« JE M'EN FICHE ! Hors de ma vue ! » décréta Aro, fulminant.

Le silence régna dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes après le départ des soldats. Ensuite, un rideau bougea et le traître entra. Aro n'était pas d'humeur à le voir.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec vous, » fit le Roi, furieux.

L'autre, très calme, ne cilla même pas.

« Vous laissez la colère vous envahir, Aro. Il faut que vous restiez afin de réfléchir à la prochaine étape. »

« Quelle prochaine étape ? » gueula le Roi, sans même regarder son allié. « Ils ont désormais compris qu'on souhaite leur mort. La possibilité que nous arrivions encore à les coincer dans un combat est si faible à présent… »

« La stratégie n'est pas votre plus grande qualité, » remarqua le traître avec dédain. « Il existe bien des moyens d'atteindre vos ennemis, même à l'intérieur de leur forteresse. »

« Ha oui ? » demanda Aro, soudainement intéressé.

« J'ai un espion à l'intérieur des murs… » murmura l'allié du Roi. « Il serait très facile pour cette personne de, par exemple, glisser du poison dans le verre du Prince Edward… »

Aro sourit et acquiesça, emballé par l'idée qu'on lui présentait. _Comme un idiot_ , songea le traître.

« Et pourquoi ne pas faire porter le blâme sur la Princesse Isabella ? » fit le traître, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.


	12. Chapter 12

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

.

.

 **Merci à cfquebec pour ses conseils sur la suite de l'histoire et à Stella pour la correction des chapitres. Les 2 premiers chapitres ont déjà été corrigés et updatés.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

Isabella se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Edward dormait encore à ses côtés.

Une légère excitation agitait la Princesse et l'empêchait de dormir. Aujourd'hui, elle irait consulter Alice afin de confirmer sa grossesse. Elle en était assez certaine; sinon elle ne l'aurait pas annoncé à Edward. Cependant, s'il s'avérait qu'elle faisait fausse route, elle serait anéantie. Bien sûr, cela n'enlevait pas la possibilité qu'Isabella ne devienne/soit enceinte dans les prochains mois, mais la simple idée qu'elle pourrait, à cet instant même, porter un enfant, leur enfant, l'emplissait d'une telle joie…

Alors qu'elle s'habillait en silence, Isabella contempla son époux encore endormi. Il était allongé sur son flanc droit, son bras gauche étendu devant lui. La faible lumière du matin éclairait son torse nu et mettait en relief ses différentes cicatrices. Les traits de son visage étaient, pour une rare fois, très détendus. Sa chevelure bronze allait dans tous les sens. Quand elle observait son époux endormi, la Princesse ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très attirant, mais aussi un peu mignon. Posant une main sur son ventre plat, elle s'imaginait bien un petit garçon… tout aussi mignon, qui ressemblerait énormément à Edward, et dormirait avec cette même expression paisible.

Alors que quelques mois plus tôt, Isabella avait tant redouté d'épouser Edward, aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait presque remercier son père pour avoir arrangé l'union.

Dans son nouveau royaume, elle avait découvert une façon de vivre très différente qui l'avait déstabilisée au départ. Déboussolée durant les premiers jours, la Princesse avait vite compris que les mœurs et les traditions de Forks lui donnaient une chance de s'épanouir comme elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire à Phoenix. Isabella n'avait pas été mise de côté simplement parce qu'elle était une femme. Pour la première fois, elle avait vraiment le sentiment de faire partir d'une famille unie.

Et Edward, qu'elle avait tellement craint, avant de mieux le connaître…

Quand elle pensait à lui, une étrange sensation de bien-être se diffusait dans sa poitrine. Elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie et son toucher la réconfortait tout en réveillant ses sens du même coup. La Princesse réfléchissait souvent à ces sentiments étranges qu'elle avait pour son époux, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle savait seulement qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant.

Et dire qu'elle n'avait pu s'imaginer ce que ce serait de partager son lit ou de porter ses enfants, et qu'aujourd'hui, elle espérait de tout cœur être réellement enceinte… ! Quelle différence quelques mois pouvaient faire !

Une fois dans la salle à manger, la Princesse se força à avaler quelques fruits avant de quitter leurs appartements. Il lui était difficile de trouver l'appétit le matin, car elle se sentait parfois très nauséeuse. Cependant, il était assez rare qu'elle vomisse. La sensation de nausée se dissipait durant la matinée et ne revenait parfois que vers la fin de l'après-midi, juste avant le repas du soir.

En sifflotant, Isabella quitta le bâtiment principal et se rendit, un large sourire sur les lèvres, au bâtiment des guérisseurs. En tout temps, il y avait au moins une personne sur place, mais Isabella préférait discuter de la situation avec Alice. De plus, Edward lui avait conseillé de garder cette grossesse secrète pour le moment. Mais puisque Jasper le savait déjà, Alice le saurait surement bientôt elle aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible de le cacher, seule la famille royale de Forks connaîtrait l'heureuse nouvelle.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du bâtiment des guérisseurs, ce fut de nouveau Leah qui ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme au teint foncé recula pour laisser entrer la Princesse. Isabella était embarrassée par la réaction de la guérisseuse, qui s'inclinait en tremblant devant elle.

« Inutile d'en faire autant, » s'exclama Isabella avec un sourire. « Je suis heureuse de vous voir, Leah. Puis-je parler à Alice ? »

« Je suis ici, » fit l'autre Princesse, en sortant d'une chambre. « Vous souhaitiez me voir, Isabella ? Qu'y a-t-il ?»

Isabella ouvrit la bouche, puis jeta un regard nerveux à Leah. Cette dernière évitait soigneusement de regarder les deux Princesses, en tortillant nerveusement ses mains. Alice fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi sa belle-sœur se montrait si réticente à partager ce qui la troublait. De son côté, Isabella repensait aux paroles de son époux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y ait de danger à ce que Leah sache qu'elle portait un enfant, mais mieux valait prendre des précautions.

« Il s'agit d'un problème quelque peu gênant… » murmura Isabella, ses yeux passant d'Alice à Leah.

Alors qu'Alice entraînait Isabella dans une pièce de consultation, la Princesse crut apercevoir un drôle de rictus sur le visage de Leah. Cependant, l'image ne passa devant sa rétine qu'un seul instant et la jeune femme se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas juste imaginé.

« Jasper va beaucoup mieux, » dit Alice en fermant la porte derrière Isabella. « J'ai eu tellement peur pour lui quand je l'ai vu couché dans ce chariot ! Edward lui a raconté qu'il avait été prévenu par Jacob… » Alice s'arrêta un instant, l'air confus. « Comment Jacob a-t-il su d'ailleurs ? De ce que je sais, il devait être caché avec vous, au départ. »

Comme lorsque son époux lui avait posé la question, Isabella paniqua un instant. Comment pouvait-elle révéler qu'elle avait « vu » Jasper être assassiné seulement quelques minutes avant qu'il n'en court réellement le risque ?

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » mentit la Princesse avec un sourire niais, espérant être crédible. Alice l'observa un moment, étudiant son expression, avant de changer le sujet.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, Isabella ? »

Un ravissant sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la Princesse.

« En fait, il ne s'agit pas d'un problème embarrassant, » révéla Isabella. « C'est juste qu'Edward préfère que nous gardions ma condition secrète pour un moment. J'ai besoin d'une confirmation en fait, car je pense porter un enfant, » avoua la jeune femme sur un ton excité.

La Princesse vit l'expression d'Alice changer. Son large sourire se transforma en un sourire mince, forcé. Ses traits devinrent plus durs, son regard ne rencontrant plus celui de sa belle-sœur.

« Allongez-vous, alors, » fit Alice, son ton moins doux, en désignant le lit d'un geste de la main.

L'examen fut bref. Les gestes d'Alice étaient précis et ses questions étaient directes. Tout fut terminé en quelques minutes, avec la conclusion de la guérisseuse :

« Il n'y a pas de doutes, Isabella. Vous portez bien un enfant, » décréta Alice, les lèvres pincées. Isabella se redressa, étranglée par l'émotion, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait pu croire que cette nouvelle la remplirait d'une telle joie. Elle ne pouvait attendre de retrouver Edward pour lui annoncer que c'était certain, désormais. Au milieu de l'été prochain, ils allaient être parents !

« J'ai du mal à y croire… » murmura Isabella. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Edward et moi recevrions un tel cadeau si tôt dans notre mariage, mais je suis si heureuse… »

Le bonheur, si évident chez Isabella, provoquait des émotions partagées chez Alice.

D'un côté, elle ressentait une certaine joie à l'idée d'être tante à nouveau et surtout de voir sa belle-sœur si heureuse.

Isabella avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis son arrivée – d'une façon tout à fait métaphorique, bien sûr. La guérisseuse avait craint quela jeune femme ne s'adapte jamais complètement à son nouveau royaume ou que son mariage avec Edward ne soit pas heureux. Mais visiblement, Alice s'était inquiétée à ce sujet sans raison valable : Isabella était bien loin de la femme effrayée qui avait refusé de partager la même chambre qu'Edward seulement deux mois plus tôt.

Mais d'un autre côté, la grossesse d'Isabella rendait Alice… profondément jalouse.

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux ans qu'elle et Jasper étaient mariés. Dans les premiers mois, en voyant qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, Alice ne s'était pas vraiment inquiétée. Elle savait que cela pouvait prendre un certain temps. Il ne fallait pas s'en faire, se disait-elle. Après un peu plus d'un an, Alice avait abordé le sujet avec Jasper. Ce dernier lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils auraient des enfants éventuellement… Mais voilà qu'après plus de deux ans, la Princesse n'avait jamais manqué ses saignements menstruels une seule fois. L'idée que quelque chose clochait chez elle l'empêchait parfois de dormir la nuit. La guérisseuse tentait de garder sa bonne humeur et de ne rien laisser paraître au quotidien et elle y était parvenue jusqu'à présent…

Et Isabella, mariée depuis un peu plus de deux mois, portait déjà un enfant. Ce à quoi Alice rêvait depuis son mariage avec Jasper – et qui, semblait-il, n'allait jamais se réaliser – Isabella l'avait obtenu facilement et probablement sans jamais s'être questionnée sur sa fertilité.

Bien sûr, Rosalie avait également ses difficultés avec la maternité. La grossesse avec Ethan avait été ardue, en particulier l'accouchement. Alice savait que la future Reine avait fait plusieurs fausses couches, autant avant qu'après la naissance de son fils. Au moins, Rosalie parvenait à porter des enfants, même si elle les perdait ensuite, pensait la guérisseuse. Alice, quant à elle, n'avait aucune preuve de sa fécondité.

« Félicitations, » murmura Alice, le cœur lourd. Elle évita soigneusement le regard de sa belle-sœur en lui faisant ses recommandations, dégoûtée par l'étouffante jalousie qu'elle ressentait.

Alice regarda Isabella quitter le bâtiment des guérisseurs. On aurait dit que la Princesse flottait sur un nuage. Elle était tellement prise par son bonheur qu'elle n'avait même pas vu qu'Alice n'allait pas bien…

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella pénétra dans la salle à manger alors qu'Edward finissait son déjeuner.

« Je vous cherchais…» commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu lorsqu'Isabella s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le Prince eut un instant de surprise avant de répondre au baiser de sa femme et de fermer ses bras autour d'elle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, il remarqua l'immense sourire sur les lèvres d'Isabella et la façon dont ses yeux semblaient illuminés. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

« Ne pensez pas que je me plaigne, mais… qu'est-il arrivé pour entraîner un tel élan amoureux ce matin ? » murmura Edward, en posant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres d'Isabella.

« J'ai consulté Alice ce matin et elle m'a confirmé que je portais bien notre enfant, » expliqua Isabella, en prenant une main d'Edward pour la poser sur son ventre plat. « Nous devrions accueillir notre premier enfant au début de l'été prochain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sait que nous préférons garder cette information entre nous pour le moment. »

Le sourire fut instantané sur le visage d'Edward. Il se redressa, gardant sa femme contre lui alors qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de la taille de son époux.

« Je crois bien que cela mérite quelques célébrations… »

Aucun autre mot ne fut nécessaire alors qu'il l'amenait dans leur chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied.

.

.

.

.

.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Edward entra dans la salle de réunion où Emmett et Carlisle l'attendaient déjà. Puisque Jasper était blessé, il était dispensé de cette réunion, devant uniquement se soucier de se remettre de sa blessure. Le Prince avait quitté une Isabella très souriante, qui s'apprêtait à mettre sur papier ses idées pour le système d'éducation qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Tu es en retard, Edward, » remarqua le Roi, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Et je m'en excuse, » répondit le Prince, d'un air qui suggérait qu'il n'était pas réellement désolé. « De quoi souhaitiez-vous discuter en particulier ? Je peux tout de suite vous avertir que la réparation du mur à la frontière avec Volterra est terminée et il a été renforcé. Il ne devrait pas bouger d'un centimètre dans les prochaines années, même dans les prochaines décennies. »

« Je trouve étrange qu'il se soit effondré si subitement, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive… » murmura Emmett, réfléchissant à l'importance de garder ces frontières sécuritaires, en particulier en ce moment.

« À ce propos, j'ai observé un élément étrange. De la façon dont le mur s'est effondré, on pourrait croire qu'il a été affaibli volontairement, »

« On pouvait s'y attendre… » fit Carlisle, soulignant une évidence. « Pour Volterra, il s'agissait d'une porte ouverte sur notre royaume. Ils auraient donc endommagé le mur pour qu'il s'effondre en partie ? »

« En fait, non, » commença Edward. Il savait que sa révélation allait les choquer. « J'en ai discuté avec celui qui dirigeait les travaux au village. Le mur a été affaibli depuis l'intérieur. Volontairement ou par accident, je ne sais pas, mais un de nos citoyens a endommagé le mur au point qu'il s'effondre la semaine dernière. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles, alors que les deux autres hommes prenaient un moment pour peser l'implication de ce qu'Edward venait de dire.

« Tu penses que nous aurions des espions dans nos rangs ? Des paysans achetés par Aro ? » s'enquit le Roi.

« Je n'ai pas ébruité ce que j'en pensais et je suis convaincuque l'homme qui s'en est aperçu gardera ce détail pour lui. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il faille trop s'en inquiéter, à moins que nous ayons d'autres preuves que des hommes d'Aro nous ont infiltrés, » expliqua Edward, relatant ce à quoi il avait pensé durant les derniers jours. Évidemment, il n'en avait parlé à personne pour le moment. Jasper était encore blessé et ce n'était pas le moment de l'embêter avec une telle idée. Il était hors de question qu'il inquiète Isabella avec cette histoire – en particulier en raison de sa condition. « Il pourrait s'agir d'un acte accidentel. »

« Je l'espère, » avoua Emmett. « Je ne pense pas que nous soyons en mauvaise position si une attaque survient contre nous de la part d'Aro. Cependant, nous n'avons certainement pas besoin de nos propres habitants se retournant contre nous et s'alliant à Aro. Je ne crois pas que la meilleure façon d'agir serait d'attendre. Il vaudrait mieux commencer à enquêter.»

« C'est certain, Emmett, mais je pense qu'Edward a raison. Nous n'avons aucune preuve qui nous démontre que nous avons un espion dans nos rangs. Si une autre situation nous laisse croire que c'est le cas, nous agirons, » détermina Carlisle. « Il semblerait que nous représentions tous des cibles évidentes pour Aro. Il a essayé d'assassiner Isabella et toi, Edward, quelques mois plus tôt. Cette semaine, il a presque réussi à nous prendre Jasper. Il faut redoubler de vigilance dès que l'un d'entre nous quitte la forteresse. »

« En effet, il semblerait qu'il cherche à nous déstabiliser par n'importe quel moyen. Nous ne devons pas le laisser gagner, » affirma Edward.

« Bien… Je crois que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, » annonça Carlisle, en se redressant. « Restez sur vos gardes, mes garçons. Même ici, protégés dans notre château, on ne peut qu'être trop prudent. »

.

.

.

.

.

 _Une seule bougie éclairait faiblement la pièce. De somptueuses tapisseries couvraient les murs. Au centre de la pièce, une large carte était installée sur une table en bois massif. Différents points étaient marqués sur la carte, marquant les positions des différentes troupes d'Aro sur les terres qu'il était sur le point de conquérir._

 _Le Roi était lui-même penché sur cette carte, examinant les différents points nerveusement. Depuis qu'il avait commencé ses plans d'invasion, les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout passées comme il l'avait prévu. Les barbares n'étaient pas parvenus à bout des Princes Jasper et Edward et il avait perdu plusieurs hommes dans le combat à la frontière entre Forks et Volterra. En l'absence de la moindre victoire contre Forks, leur ennemi le plus puissant, plusieurs de ses soldats commençaient à douter de sa qualité de meneur et de sa capacité à les mener à la victoire. Heureusement, le traître de Phoenix n'était jamais bien loin pour le conseiller et l'aide à mettre en place toutes sortes de manigances…_

 _À cet instant, Aro prendrait n'importe quels évènements qui lui permettraient de déstabiliser la famille royale. Ses ordres d'exécuter les Princes Jasper et Edward n'avaient pas été exaucés. Bien sûr, la mort du Prince Edward affaiblirait le royaume de Forks et son armée puisque c'était lui qui la dirigeait. L'alliance entre Forks et Phoenix serait alors mise en danger – du moins, c'était ce qu'espérait Aro. D'un autre côté, assassiner Jasper bouleverserait profondément le Prince Edward ainsi que le reste de la famille royale. Le Roi de Volterra espérait que cette mort serait suffisante pour précipiter Forks dans une guerre où ces derniers seraient mal préparés. C'était une des seules façons qui permettraient à Volterra de vaincre les forces de Forks._

 _Il fallait maintenant les toucher de l'intérieur – du moins, c'est ce que le traître lui conseillait – et Aro était bien d'accord. Les Princes de Forks n'étaient malheureusement pas stupides. Ils avaient sans doute saisis qu'ils étaient visés._

 _Décidément, le plan du traître de Phoenix était solide et servirait encore mieux leur cause que l'assassinat des Princes durant des combats. Empoisonner Edward et porter le blâme sur Isabella était ingénieux ! Le royaume de Forks perdrait le chef de son armée, la rendant bien moins efficace, mais en plus, l'alliance entre Forks et Phoenix serait irrévocablement anéantie. Si la famille royale de Forks n'aurait plus aucune confiance au Roi Charles et à ses hommes. Du côté de Phoenix, ils seraient persuadés qu'il y avait une erreur sur la culpabilité d'Isabella et refuseraient également de conserver leur alliance avec Forks. Les deux royaumes seraient vulnérables et il s'agirait alors du moment parfait pour en attaquer un, puis l'autre._

 _« Le poison est arrivé à Forks, » fit le traître en entrant sans s'annoncer dans la pièce. « Mon espion l'a entre ses mains. »_

 _« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer une fois de plus ce qui leur indiquera qu'Isabella est la meurtrière ? » demanda Aro, en se frottant les mains nerveusement._

 _« Combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter, Aro ? Il s'agit d'un poison qu'on ne retrouve qu'à Phoenix, que seule Isabella devrait connaître. Il est produit par une plante qui pousse dans les plaines et qu'on nous apprend à éviter dès notre enfance, » expliqua encore une fois le traître. « Une flasque avec ce même poison sera également cachée dans les affaires de la Princesse. Carlisle ne devrait avoir aucun doute quant à la culpabilité d'Isabella. Elle sera sans doute exécutée, ce qui fera un membre de moins de la famille royale de Phoenix à se débarrasser. »_

 _« Effectivement, » fit Aro, salivant déjà à cette victoire facile._

 _Le poison était indétectable au goût dans le vin ou la bière, mais dégageait une certaine odeur. Les résidents de Phoenix apprenaient à reconnaître cette odeur dès leur plus jeune âge, mais Edward n'aurait aucune chance._

 _« Mon espion m'a également appris une nouvelle très intéressante, concernant la Princesse Isabella… » dit le traître, jouant avec les marqueurs disposés sur la carte._

 _« Que vous a-t-elle appris que vous ne saviez pas déjà sur elle ? » s'enquit Aro, peu intéressé._

 _« La Princesse est enceinte. Ils n'ont certainement pas perdu de temps.»_

 _« À quoi cette information nous sert-elle ? » s'énerva le Roi. « Dans quelques jours, son mari sera mort et elle sera emprisonnée en attendant son exécution. »_

 _« Cela nous permet de penser à notre prochain coup, Aro, » argumenta l'homme de Phoenix. « Il faut toujours avoir en tête que peu de choses se passent aussi facilement qu'on le souhaite… »_

Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, la Princesse Isabella se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant, la peau moite de sueur, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Des images floues d'une pièce sombre avec une carte flottaient dans sa mémoire. Deux personnes avaient conversé – une qu'Isabella n'avait jamais rencontrée et une qu'elle connaissait bien. Les détails du rêve semblaient s'échapper au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait de se les rappeler. Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle oubliait un élément important et qu'elle devait se rappeler de ce rêve.

La conversation indiquait qu'ils voulaient faire du mal à quelqu'un, se rappela-t-elle – peut-être même plus d'une personne, mais Isabella n'aurait su dire qui. Cependant, elle devinait qu'elle connaissait sûrement ces gens. La personne qu'elle avait l'impression de bien connaître dans cette conversation avait ensuite révélé une information importante. Mais laquelle ?

Isabella poussa un soupir d'irritation alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'autres détails. Il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, se rassura-t-elle, personne n'était réellement en danger. Malgré le sentiment d'urgence qui l'avait habitée quelques instants plus tôt, malgré le fait que son instinct lui conseillait de mémoriser chaque détail du rêve, il valait mieux dormir.

Encore embêtée par ce rêve dont elle ne se rappelait que peu de choses, Isabella finit par s'endormir de nouveau.

.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Edward fut réveillé de façon brutale. Quelqu'un le secouait en disant son nom : « Edward ! Edward ! Edward ! »

Pendant un instant de panique, il crut qu'il était attaqué. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, sa main cherchant son arme à proximité. Il balaya la pièce des yeux, cherchant la provenance de la menace. À sa grande surprise, Isabella était agenouillée devant lui, encore dans sa chemise de nuit. Un large sourire illuminait son visage.

« Edward ! Il y a de la neige dehors ! »

Elle lui saisit la main et l'attira à une fenêtre couverte d'une épaisse fourrure. La Princesse tira la tapisserie pour montrer à son époux la mince couche blanche qui recouvrait le sol. Pendant un instant, Edward regarda son épouse, se demandant s'il avait vraiment été réveillé brutalement de son sommeil pour de la neige. Puis, il se souvint que la Princesse n'avait jamais vu de neige auparavant. Le royaume de Phoenix était au sud, près de l'océan et il y faisait assez chaud toute l'année.

Comme une enfant, Isabella contemplait cette matière blanche avec fascination, alors qu'Edward, ayant toujours vécu à Forks, n'y voyait plus rien de spectaculaire. Il devait avouer que le paysage était magnifique : les branches des arbres n'étaient couvertes que d'une mince couche, quelques glaçons s'étaient formés sur les bâtiments et sur les plantes. Le Prince s'imagina apercevoir cela pour la première fois, comme c'était le cas pour son épouse. Il comprenait maintenant mieux son excitation et son émerveillement.

« Vous voulez aller la voir de plus près ? » lui proposa-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous le pouvons ? » s'exclama Isabella, surprise.

« Évidemment ! Venez-vous vêtir chaudement et nous sortirons… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme et la femme sortaient du château par une large porte menant aux jardins. Edward avait forcé Isabella à vêtir sûrement plus de couches qu'il n'en fallait réellement, mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ait froid.

Au moment où ils mirent le pied dehors, la neige commença à tomber du ciel en flocons doux et légers, virevoltant sous l'effet de la brise. Isabella tendit la main et en regarda un tomber dans sa main. L'année prochaine, à pareille date, elle pourrait amener son premier enfant profiter de sa première chute de neige. Bien sûr, son enfant ne s'en rappellerait pas; il n'aurait que quelques mois. Cependant, Isabella aurait de beaux souvenirs, quant à elle.

Elle s'élança au pas de course vers les arbres plus loin pour observer les glaçons, mais ses pieds glissèrent sur la glace dissimulée sous la neige. Edward la rattrapa aussitôt dans ses bras, inquiet.

« Ne courrez pas, je vous en prie. Des plaques de glace peuvent se cacher sous la neige et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive un accident… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Isabella acquiesça, mais sa joie ne fut pas gâchée pour autant. Un flocon tomba sur le nez d'Edward et ce fut suffisant pour la faire éclater de rire. Elle regarda le flocon fondre sur le visage d'Edward et être remplacé par une goutte d'eau qui glissa sur la joue du Prince. En cet instant, aucun souci ne vint perturber ces moments pour Isabella. Elle s'amusa avec la neige et les glaçons pendus aux arbres, riant lorsque des flocons lui tombaient dans le visage. Edward partagea sa joie et ses éclats de rire. Il enviait à son épouse cette capacité d'oublier tout problème, toute inquiétude, pour simplement profiter du moment. Malgré lui, son regard parcourait fréquemment le jardin, s'assurant qu'aucune menace ne s'y cachait. « On ne peut jamais être trop prudent, » avait dit son père.

Dommage qu'il n'aperçut jamais la silhouette cachée plus loin, qui les observait dans ce moment d'insouciance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

.

.

 **Merci à chacun d'entre vous de lire et de commenter cette fanfic. Sans lecteurs, écrire ne prendrait pas autant de sens ! Je tiens aussi à remercier Stella pour la correction, mais aussi son aide avec l'histoire en général. Merci aussi à cfquebec qui m'écoute parler pendant des heures de Better in time, même si elle ne lie pas normalement de Twilight !**

 **J'avais hâte d'écrire ce chapitre depuis longtemps et j'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

En un peu plus d'une semaine, la mince couche de neige du premier jour fut remplacée par un épais manteau. Le temps était très froid à l'extérieur des murs, le vent fouettant violemment tout morceau de peau laissé à découvert. Cependant, les murs extérieurs de la forteresse protégeaient le palais principal des bourrasques de vent et de neige les plus puissantes et les épaisses tapisseries et fourrures utilisées partout dans le château gardaient la demeure sèche et confortable. Plusieurs pièces inutilisées avaient été fermées dès la première neige et toutes les autres possédaient des foyers où les feux étaient entretenus en tout temps.

Alors qu'Isabella avait d'abord été fascinée par la neige, elle s'était rappelée rapidement ses inquiétudes concernant l'hiver de Forks, qu'on disait parfois difficile. Jusqu'à cet instant, ce n'était pas le climat de Phoenix qui avait le plus manqué à la Princesse, mais plutôt sa mère, ses belles-sœurs ainsi que ses neveux et nièces. Ce fut durant les premiers jours très froids qu'Isabella avait commencé à regretter la température chaude et le temps ensoleillé de son royaume natal. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle s'était habituée rapidement au climat froid.

Ses journées étaient désormais consacrées à mettre en place le système d'éducation qu'elle avait imaginé. Un passage à l'orphelinat avait rapidement confirmé ce qu'avait prédit Rosalie : beaucoup d'enfants, même âgés de 15 ou 17 ans, souhaitaient apprendre à lire et écrire. Savoir lire, écrire et compter leur procurerait un avantage important lorsque viendrait le temps de trouver une occupation à long terme.

Le garçon qui était à l'origine del'idée d'éduquer les enfants moins fortunés s'était d'ailleurs bien adapté à la vie au château. Il demeurait dans les quartiers des servants et avait su gagner leurs cœurs rapidement : tous veillaient maintenant sur lui avec affection. Durant la journée, il accompagnait souvent la Princesse et l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait à mettre les leçons en place. Pour le moment, ils avaient trouvé les locaux nécessaires et généré une liste préliminaire d'inscriptions. Tout laissait à présager que le projet d'Isabella serait un succès.

Edward surveillait son épouse de près, principalement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'épuise pas à la tâche. Ce projet lui tenait terriblement à cœur, le Prince le savait. Il voulait juste être sûrqu'elle continuait à prendre soin d'elle-même, malgré son empressement à tout faire seule et rapidement.

Son nouveau projet amenait Isabella à communiquer beaucoup plus avec Rosalie. La Princesse se montrait courtoise, sans être aussi chaleureuse qu'Alice. Effectivement, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la Princesse n'était pas devenue aussi proche de la future Reine que de son autre belle-sœur. Isabella voyait bien qu'Edward s'entendait bien mieux avec Jasper qu'avec Emmett, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose. Même Ethan, le fils unique d'Emmett et Rosalie, passait peu de temps avec sa nouvelle tante. Pourtant, Isabella l'avait vu jouer avec Edward…

Sans vouloir l'avouer à personne, la Princesse se demandait secrètement si ce n'était pas intentionnel… Si Rosalie, Ethan et Emmett ne gardaient pas volontairement une certaine distance avec elle.

.

.

.

.

.

Jacob traversa les couloirs, cherchant la porte menant aux appartements de la Princesse Isabella et du Prince Edward. Il aimait bien aider la Princesse à préparer les classes. Elle était bien plus gentille que son ancien maître et ne le traitait pas comme un objet. Au contraire, la Princesse lui demandait souvent son opinion sur le contenu ou la façon d'enseigner. Ces questions embêtaient légèrement le garçon, car il n'avait jamais reçu de leçons. Cependant, il faisait de son mieux pour aider la Princesse.

La Princesse Isabella lui confiait fréquemment de petites missions. Il s'agissait d'actions assez simples : aller porter un message à quelqu'un, avertir un autre qu'elle souhaitait lui parler, etc. Aujourd'hui, la Princesse Isabella avait oublié un document important dans sa chambre et voulait que Jacob le lui apporte.

La Princesse Isabella était tellement gentille avec lui : elle s'assurait qu'il mangeait à sa faim, que tout le monde s'occupait bien de lui et l'avait visité plusieurs fois dans le quartier des serviteurs où on l'avait installé. Tous les serviteurs veillaient sur lui, alors que personne ne l'avait fait depuis la mort de son père. Maggie, la cuisinière en chef, le trouvait trop maigre et s'assurait toujours qu'il avait suffisamment à manger. Après avoir connu la faim extrême parce qu'il était mal nourri, Jacob avait du mal à croire sa chance d'être au château désormais. Jamais il ne serait possible de remercier suffisamment la Princesse Isabella pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Les indications que lui avaient données Isabella étaient claires, mais Jacob pensait avoir pris un mauvais tournant quelque part. La Princesse lui avait déjà montré où se trouvaient les pièces qu'elle partageait avec le Prince Edward et il était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas emprunté ce corridor à ce moment-là.

Puis, au moment où il se pensait vraiment perdu dans le palais royal, Jacob aperçut un couloir qu'il reconnaissait. Il constata en plus qu'il s'agissait de celui où se trouvait la chambre du Prince Edward et de la Princesse Isabella. Soulagé, il poussa rapidement la porte et pénétra dans la salle à manger. Il poussa ensuite la porte et entra dans la chambre à coucher.

Un feu ronronnait encore dans la cheminée et Jacob prit un instant pour s'y réchauffer. Il jeta un regard d'ensemble. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une des chambres les plus luxueuses qu'il ait jamais vue, mais c'était normal, puisqu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'un Prince et d'une Princesse. Les pièces étaient vides et le ménage semblait déjà fait ici, Jacob le voyait par le lit fait plus loin.

Le garçon se rappela que le document oublié était supposé être sur la coiffeuse, selon les paroles d'Isabella. Lorsqu'il regarda les papiers disposés sur le meuble, il fut un peu découragé de constater qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Ils étaient en désordre, les feuilles couvertes d'encre noire qui formait des mots que Jacob ne parvenaient pas à comprendre. La Princesse Isabella n'avait certainement pas prévu cette difficulté.

Pendant un long moment, Jacob observa les différents documents sans savoir lequel prendre. Devrait-il tous les amener avec lui ? Vaudrait-il mieux qu'il en prenne un au hasard en espérant qu'il s'agisse du bon ?

Au moment où il allait saisir un paquet de feuilles au hasard, il entendit la porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrir.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, certain qu'il s'agissait de la Princesse Isabella. Alors quand il quitta la chambre pour revenir dans la salle à manger, il fut réellement surpris d'apercevoir une jeune femme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, mais qu'il avait aperçue plusieurs fois au bâtiment des guérisseurs en compagnie de la Princesse Alice. Généralement, la femme avait une allure différente, pensa Jacob, mais il avait du mal à dire comment exactement.

Il était habitué à la voir le dos courbé, comme si elle essayait de se replier sur elle-même pour être moins visible. Ses mains étaient souvent jointes devant elle, les tortillant nerveusement. Ses yeux balayaient généralement ce qui l'entourait, son expression craintive, comme si elle s'attendait à une attaque soudaine.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, la différence était marquée. Elle se tenait droite, l'air assuré et calculateur. Elle entra dans la pièce et jeta un regard d'ensemble, ne remarquant pas immédiatement Jacob qui se tenait toujours debout plus loin. Il constata qu'elle tenait une petite fiole dans sa main gauche.

.

.

.

.

.

Leah jeta un dernier coup d'œil au couloir vide avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger du Prince Edward et de la Princesse Isabella. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours avant d'être assez confiante dans la routine quotidienne du couple royal et de leurs domestiques pour s'aventurer dans leur chambre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle cache le poison dans leurs appartements aujourd'hui, considérant qu'elle allait mettre ce qu'il lui restait de poison dans le verre du Prince Edward ce soir.

Elle _devait_ réussir.

Leah se glissa rapidement dans la salle à manger, en prenant soin de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle afin de n'alerter personne. Elle allait se diriger vers la chambre quand elle vit un élément imprévu : ce foutu garçon pathétique que la Princesse et le Prince avaient ramené avec eux après leur dernier voyage. Leah serra les dents avec colère. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu idiot faisait ici ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » s'exclama-t-elle à l'enfant, plus agressive qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Elle était prise au dépourvue à l'extérieur du rôle qu'elle présentait habituellement à tous. Qui pourrait croire que la nerveuse et timide Leah tentait en réalité de participer à l'assassinat de la famille royale ? Cependant, cet enfant était sans doute bien trop stupide pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'agissait pas comme elle le faisait normalement.

« J'ai été envoyé ici pour remplir une mission pour la Princesse Isabella, » annonça Jacob sur un ton fier. « Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ici ? »

« La Princesse Isabella m'a demandé de lui amener un produit spécial ici, » affirma Leah, en dépassant le garçon pour entrer dans la chambre. « Si tu as terminé, inutile de traîner ici. » Inutile qu'il reste là et la voit camoufler le poison dans les effets personnels de la Princesse Isabella. Cependant, le garçon ne partit pas. Il s'approcha de la coiffeuse, exactement l'endroit auquel avait pensé Leah en la voyant. Jacob regarda les papiers disposés sur le meuble en poussant un profond soupir. Le bruit irrita profondément la guérisseuse.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Jacob ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton rude.

« Je dois donner un document à la Princesse Isabella concernant son projet, mais je ne sais pas lequel… Je ne sais pas lire. »

Considérant ses options, Leah détermina que fournir le document au gamin serait la méthode la plus efficace pour s'en débarrasser. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux différents documents et repéra celui que désirait sûrement Isabella. La guérisseuse le remit entre les mains du garçon, qui l'examina un instant, comme s'il doutait qu'il avait les bonnes feuilles entre les mains.

Puis, _enfin_ , il sortit de la chambre et elle entendit la porte menant au couloir se refermer derrière lui.

Leah tendit la main, prête à trouver l'emplacement parfait pour cacher le poison. Elle considéra pendant un instant la coiffeuse devant elle. Le tube devait être assez discret pour que personne ne le remarque avant qu'on ne fouille les affaires d'Isabella, après la mort d'Edward. Au moment où elle allait poser le contenant en verre, la porte menant au couloir s'ouvrit une fois de plus. Leah sursauta et la fiole de poison lui glissa des mains.

Elle tenta en vain de la rattraper dans sa chute et voulu hurler de rage lorsque la fiole éclata sur le sol, répandant son poison sur le sol. Une voix retentit dans la salle à manger et les pas se rapprochaient rapidement. Pressée de cacher le poison – en particulier s'il s'agissait de la Princesse, parce qu'elle serait en mesure de reconnaître l'odeur du poison – elle balaya rapidement la poudre sous la coiffeuse. Certains morceaux de verre étaient encore sur le sol lorsque Kate, la dame de compagnie d'Isabella, poussa la porte de la chambre, accompagnée par une jeune servante qui avait un paquet de robes dans les bras.

« Comme je te disais Jessica…oh, Leah, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Que faites-vous ? Nous venons ranger de nouvelles robes que la Princesse Isabella a fait préparer la semaine dernière. Mais qu'y a-t-il sur le sol ? » demanda la dame de compagnie.

Leah baissa la tête, faisant semblant d'être gênée.

« J'avais un… un produit à livrer… à la Princesse, mais je l'ai laissé échapper et… » Se tortillant nerveusement les mains, elle évita leur regard, comme si elle avait honte de sa maladresse. Ses gestes eurent l'effet désiré. Kate s'approcha avec un air désolé, posant une main sur l'épaule de Leah, comme pour la rassurer.

« Allons, ne vous en faites pas. Ça nous arrive à tous. Retournez donc à vos tâches et nous nettoierons ce dégât… » La dame de compagnie accompagna la guérisseuse jusqu'à la porte menant au couloir et la fit sortir.

Leah s'éloigna rapidement et retourna au bâtiment des guérisseurs, où personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Elle camoufla sa rage derrière son habituel air timide, mais elle fulminait intérieurement. Non seulement le poison n'était pas en place, mais elle n'en possédait plus suffisamment pour en cacher dans les effets personnels d'Isabella. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus repousser la date de l'empoisonnement : Aro et son allié voulaient que le Prince Edward meure sans délai et le poison ne serait plus aussi efficace dans quelques jours. Deplus, au moins trois personnes l'avaient aperçue dans la chambre du couple et une rapide vérification révèlerait que son excuse était fausse. Ce soir aurait lieu un festin pour célébrer les récoltes fructueuses et les importantes réserves que le royaume avait pu faire pour l'hiver. Il s'agissait d'une des seules soirées où Leah était invitée à participer au souper en compagnie de la famille royale.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu aussi mal tournées ?

Leah ne pouvait risquer de s'absenter une seconde fois aujourd'hui, sinon elle en aurait profité pour cacher une de ses solutions toutes spéciales dans les affaires d'Isabella. Il s'agissait d'un produit abortif qui mettrait efficacement fin à la grossesse de la Princesse Isabella si elle avait le malheur de le prendre… Ou pourrait simplement laisser l'idée que c'était le souhait de la Princesse si on en retrouvait dans ses affaires. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas l'occasion d'y retourner aujourd'hui. Ce serait beaucoup trop risqué.

Au moins, elle parvenait à le glisser dans les boissons des Princesses Alice et Rosalie à l'occasion…

.

.

.

.

.

Au repas du soir, quelques heures plus tard, la Princesse Isabella ressentait une légère appréhension, comme si elle pressentait que quelque chose allait se produire ce soir-là. Elle tenta de chasser son inquiétude en prenant place aux côtés d'Edward. Il s'agissait d'une soirée où le repas comprenait beaucoup d'invités : des soldats, leurs épouses, des enfants un peu partout, les guérisseurs avec qui Alice travaillaient, les conseillers du Roi…

La jeune Princesse avait l'impression d'avoir un poids au fond de l'estomac, mais chassa cette impression en se disant qu'elle avait simplement la nausée. Lorsqu'Edward la questionna du regard pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'en faire.

Carlisle se leva pour prononcer un discours lorsque la Princesse Isabella se mit à se sentir particulièrement étourdie. Un bourdonnement retentit dans ses oreilles, mais la scène se poursuivit tout de même sous ses yeux.

 _« Remercions nos Dieux pour ce repas et pour les réserves que nous avons pu faire pour l'hiver qui vient. Qu'ils protègent nos terres et épargnent la vie de nos soldats dans les combats, » prononça le Roi d'un ton solennel. Tous baissèrent la tête dans une prière rapide. « Et maintenant, mangez, buvez et profitez bien de cette soirée ! Portons un toast à notre prospérité et à nos réserves qui nous permettront de traverser l'hiver ! »_

 _Tous levèrent leur verre, le vin ou la bière s'y balançant violemment. Edward adressa un large sourire à Isabella avant de prendre une importante gorgée de son vin. La Princesse fit de même, mais garda les yeux sur son époux. L'expression de ce dernier changea rapidement. Son sourire disparut et il posa une main sur sa poitrine, comme si une douleur terrible le terrassait. Une odeur étrange parvint aux narines d'Isabella, qui comprit un instant trop tard que du poison se trouvait dans la boisson de son époux. Comment un tel poison avait-il pu arriver là ?_

 _Elle assista, impuissante aux derniers instants d'Edward._

 _Les mains du Prince se crispèrent, son visage se tordit de douleur et ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Après quelques instants d'atroces souffrances, il s'effondra, la face la première sur la table. La Princesse poussa un cri d'horreur._

Puis l'image changea rapidement sous les yeux d'Isabella avant qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se produisait.

 _Elle se trouvait désormais debout devant une importante assemblée de gens. Ses mains étaient attachées ensemble par une corde nouée serrée. Isabella sanglotait, clamant d'une voix forte son innocence. À sa gauche se tenait la famille royale, dont Edward était manquant. Ils avaient tous l'air profondément attristé et lui lançaient parfois des regards furieux. Carlisle, les traits tirés, s'avançait pour s'adresser à la foule._

 _« La Princesse Isabella, ici présente, » fit Carlisle, en la démontrant de la main. « A été reconnue coupable de haute trahison et d'assassinat sur le Prince Edward. Il a été_ jugé _qu'elle serait exécutée par pendaison ici-même. »_

 _Alors qu'un soldat l'agrippait sans cérémonie, Isabella tenta une dernière fois de hurler qu'elle était innocente, mais personne ne portait attention à ce qu'elle disait. La foule l'invectivait. Certains lui crachaient dessus alors qu'elle passait devant eux. Comment pouvaient-ils tous croire une telle chose ? Elle lança un regard suppliant à Alice, qui détourna la tête avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Jasper…_

Le bourdonnement cessa rapidement dans ses oreilles. Le cœur battant la chamade, Isabella ouvrit les yeux pour revoir la salle où se tenait le repas du soir. Que venait-elle de voir ? À ses côtés, Edward ne s'était aperçu de rien, écoutant avec un large sourire le discours que prononçait son père.

 _« Remercions nos Dieux pour ce repas et pour les réserves que nous avons pu faire pour l'hiver qui vient. Qu'ils protègent nos terres et épargnent la vie de nos soldats dans les combats. Et maintenant, mangez, buvez et profitez bien de cette soirée ! Portons un toast à notre prospérité et à nos réserves qui nous permettront de traverser l'hiver ! »_

Le même discours – qu'elle avait entendu seulement quelques instants auparavant – retentit une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles. Edward la regarda avec un sourire, levant son verre comme le faisait tant d'autres citoyens en même temps que lui. Isabella cessa tout mouvement et le regarda porter le verre à ses lèvres, une panique indescriptible l'envahissant. L'odeur âcre du poison, qu'Isabella connaissait depuis sa naissance, parvint à ses narines. Alors que tous autour d'eux prenaient une large gorgée de leur boisson, Isabella donna un coup sur le verre d'Edward, en s'écriant :

« Non ! »

Le verre tomba sur la table avec fracas et répandit son contenu sur la tenue d'Edward et le sol. Plusieurs se tournèrent vers le couple pour voir d'où venait le problème _._ Le Prince observait son épouse, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait se questionner sur ce que venait de faire la jeune Princesse. Cette dernière, tremblante et le souffle coupé, regardait le liquide bordeaux se répandre sur le sol.

« Isabella ? » fit Edward, le visage inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Carlisle de sa voix forte, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous dans la salle sur le verre renversé d'Edward.

La voix d'Emmett retentit alors dans la pièce.

« Regardez ! »

Il désigna de la main un chien qui s'était approché pour lécher le vin répandu sur le sol. L'animal fut agité de violents spasmes et poussa des gémissements de douleur, ses pattes se tordant affreusement.

Puis, l'animal mourut.

Un silence lourd de tension régna dans la salle.

.

.

.

.

.

Quelques instants plus tard, la famille royale entière se retrouva dans une autre pièce, à l'abri des yeux interrogateurs de ceux qui participaient également au festin. Ils étaient pour la plupart sous le choc. Aussitôt que la porte se referma derrière eux, Rosalie fonça sur Isabella.

« Je veux des réponses ! » exigea-t-elle, en dirigeant son regard pointu sur Isabella. « Visiblement, _quelqu'un_ a tenté d'empoisonner Edward. Comment pouviez- _vous_ le savoir ? »

Isabella laissa échapper une expression de surprise. Le ton brutal de Rosalie et son intonation sur certains mots indiquaient que la future Reine pensait qu'Isabella était en partie responsable.

« Jamais, je n'ai… Je n'aurais jamais… Je… » balbutia la Princesse en observant la famille royale qui l'entourait. Alors que les regards d'Edward, Jasper et Alice n'étaient pas accusateurs, Emmett, Carlisle et Esme la considéraient avec méfiance.

Edward se positionna derrière son épouse et posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. Son toucher était délicat et sa posture indiquait clairement son soutien.

« Je ne sais pas comment Isabella pouvait savoir que le poison se trouvait dans mon vin, » commença Edward, avec un ton très calme et contrôlé, mais dans lequel une certaine colère était audible. « Cependant, il ne fait absolument aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher. Je n'apprécie pas ces accusations voilées envers mon épouse, alors qu'elle n'a pas encore eu la chance de nous raconter sa version des faits. »

Rosalie, l'air irrité, recula aux côtés de son époux, mais s'abstint de dire autre chose. Carlisle se positionna au centre du groupe.

« Inutile de s'énerver. Laissons Isabella expliquer pourquoi elle a poussé le verre d'Edward et nous verrons ensuite, » commanda-t-il, son regard alternant entre Edward et Rosalie. Le Prince indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il resterait calme, mais Rosalie fit la moue et refusa de rencontrer le regard de quiconque. « Isabella, nous vous écoutons. Il y avait vraisemblablement du poison dans le vin d'Edward. Comment l'avez-vous su ? »

Cette fois-ci, Isabella savait qu'elle ne pourrait se défiler. Durant l'attaque où Jasper avait failli perdre la vie, la confusion générale avait été suffisante pour que personne ne s'attarde trop sur son rôle dans l'histoire. De plus, tous avaient été très soulagés que Jasper s'en sorte sans séquelles et voulaient simplement mettre cette histoire derrière eux. Aujourd'hui, cependant, la scène avait été trop publique et omettre la vision qu'elle avait eue expliquait mal sa réaction.

« C'est difficile à expliquer, » commença Isabella. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle se demandait comment éclaircir cette histoire sans qu'ils pensent tous qu'elle était folle. « Je vois parfois des… scènes qui semblent appartenir au… futur. »

Elle prit une pause, pour que tous prennent bien conscience de ses paroles, mais évita soigneusement leur regard.

« Parfois, il s'agit de rêves. Nous étions en chemin pour Forks, quelques jours après notre mariage la première fois que cela m'ait arrivé. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve – enfin, ce que je pensais être un mauvais rêve – où notre troupe était attaquée par un groupe de mercenaires. Les soldats chargés de me protéger ont été attaqués et je me suis retrouvée isolée. J'ai été attaquée par un mercenaire et afin de me défendre, je l'ai assassiné avec le poignard qu'Edward m'avait confié. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un cauchemar et j'ai compris quelques jours plus tard que ce n'était pas le cas… Quand la bagarre s'est déclarée exactement de la façon dont je l'avais vue dans mon rêve. »

« C'est vrai, » fit Edward aux autres. « Elle m'avait raconté son mauvais rêve cette nuit-là. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'y voir une ressemblance avec le combat qui a vraiment eu lieu. »

« Je sais que ça semble complètement fou, mais je vous jure. C'est ainsi que j'ai su que Jasper allait être attaqué ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, évitant toujours de regarder ceux qui l'entouraient. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler, les mots sortaient aisément, mais elle ne pourrait supporter d'être regardée comme si elle avait perdu la tête. « J'ai vu le champ de bataille avec Jasper qui était attiré à l'écart par un homme de Volterra. Il l'a suivi dans un chemin caché par les arbres, de sorte qu'on ne le voyait plus de l'endroit où se tenait le combat principal. »

« Et aujourd'hui, » continua-t-elle, alors que sa voix se brisait un instant. « J'ai entendu Carlisle faire son discours, puis j'ai vu Edward boire son vin et mourir. » Elle serra les bras autour d'elle-même, se sentant soudainement très vulnérable. « Ensuite, quand j'ai entendu, pour la deuxième fois le discours de Carlisle… et que j'ai senti le poison… Je sais que c'est difficile de me croire, mais j'ai vu Edward être empoisonné et je suis revenue à la réalité ensuite… Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward mourir. »

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers les autres. Il était difficile de déterminer ce que chacun d'entre eux pensait, mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils la croiraient. Edward lui ouvrit les bras et la Princesse alla s'y réfugier.

« Ce n'est pas que nous ne vous croyons pas Isabella, » dit Esme, en choisissant ses mots avec soin. « Il est difficile pour nous de bien comprendre la situation – »

On ne sut jamais ce que souhaitait dire la Reine, car elle fut brutalement interrompue par Rosalie, visiblement en colère, qui s'exclamait :

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas à ce tissu de mensonges !? Il s'agit clairement d'une histoire inventée pour qu'on ne la soupçonne pas d'avoir tenté d'assassiner Edward ! Isabella a sans doute mis le poison dans le vin et l'a regretté par la suite ! »


	14. Chapter 14

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

.

 **Je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre. D'importants examens à l'université et l'extraction de deux dents de sagesse (Aie !) m'ont retardée.**

 **Si vous avez un compte sur Tumblr, vous pouvez me suivre (Bookish-biochemist). Je publie pleins de trucs et je vais commencer à mettre des mises à jour de Better in time là et (pourquoi pas ?) des teasers des chapitres suivants !**

 **Les chapitre ont été corrigés et updatés avec l'aide Stella. Ce chapitre est également corrigé et je tiens à la remercier énormément, autant pour la correction que pour ses suggestions pour améliorer l'histoire.**

 **Allons-nous atteindre les 200 reviews avec ce chapitre ? Si c'est le cas, il se pourrait que le chapitre 15 apparaisse avant que deux semaines complètes ne soient passées… Je dis ça comme ça ! :P**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 _Elle leva enfin les yeux vers les autres. Il était difficile de déterminer ce que chacun d'entre eux pensait, mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils la croiraient. Edward lui ouvrit les bras et la Princesse alla s'y réfugier._

 _« Ce n'est pas que nous ne vous croyons pas Isabella, » dit Esme, en choisissant ses mots avec soin. « Il est difficile pour nous de bien comprendre la situation – »_

 _On ne sut jamais ce que souhaitait dire la Reine, car elle fut brutalement interrompue par Rosalie, visiblement en colère, qui s'exclamait :_

 _« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas à ce tissu de mensonges !? Il s'agit clairement d'une histoire inventée pour qu'on ne la soupçonne pas d'avoir tenté d'assassiner Edward ! Isabella a sans doute mis le poison dans le vin et l'a regretté par la suite ! »_

La réplique de Rosalie figea Isabella sur place. Elle avait craint qu'on ne la croie pas et elle n'était pas surprise que cela vienne de Rosalie. La Princesse et la future Reine n'étaient pas proches comme elle l'était avec Alice et cela avait beaucoup à voir avec la réticence qu'elle ressentait de la part de la future Reine depuis son arrivée. Malgré ses quelques visites à l'orphelinat, aucune amitié ne s'était développée entre les deux. Pourtant, Isabella avait le sentiment que Rosalie s'entendait assez bien avec Alice, même si leur amitié ne rivalisait pas avec celle entre Isabella et Alice.

En s'exprimant, Rosalie s'était approchée d'Isabella, un doigt accusateur pointé vers elle. De son côté, Edward, furieux, vint se positionner devant son épouse, ses yeux fusillant Rosalie. Le mince contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même venait de lui glisser entre les mains lorsque sa belle-sœur avait accusé ainsi son épouse. La seule idée que sa famille pense Isabella capable d'un tel acte mettait le Prince hors de lui. Ne voyaient-ils pas à quel point elle était douce et loyale ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas à quel point elle tenait à lui, comme lui-même tenait à elle ?

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Rosalie ! Comment pouvez-vous seulement penser que mon épouse ait tenté de m'assassiner ? Quelle insulte ! Quel blasphème ! » s'écria Edward, gardant Isabella derrière lui, comme pour la protéger. « Comment pouvez-vous la laisser dire une telle chose !? »

Cette dernière remarque était adressée aux autres membres de la famille. Emmett fixait Isabella du regard, ses traits fermes et déterminés. Esme, au contraire, adressa au couple un sourire rassurant. Carlisle, à ses côtés, examinait son plus jeune fils et son épouse, son visage ne laissant aucune émotion paraître. Jasper et Alice se tenaient en retrait, mais semblaient profondément bouleversés par la situation.

« Nous devrions écouter ce que Rosalie a à dire, » détermina le Roi, sur un ton décidé.

« Carlisle ! » s'exclama son épouse, « Tu n'es pas sérieux, tout de même !? Allons Rosalie, Isabella fait partie de notre famille, vous ne pouvez tout de même pas penser que – »

« À quel point connaissons-nous vraiment Isabella ? » demanda la future Reine, d'un ton plus doux en s'adressant directement à Esme.

« J'ai dit que nous allions écouter Rosalie, » répéta fermement Carlisle, en même temps.

Rosalie fit dos à Edward et Isabella et s'adressa directement aux autres membres de la famille.

« Soyons réalistes : que savons-nous réellement de Phoenix ? Du Roi Charles ? De sa famille ? » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour ajouter une touche dramatique à ses paroles. « Bien peu de choses. Comment pouvons-nous être certains de pouvoir leur faire confiance ? Dans la dernière décennie, nous avons eu très peu de contacts avec la famille royale de Phoenix. Cependant, dès l'instant où Aro se montre menaçant, Charles vous contacte afin de contracter un mariage entre sa seule fille et Edward ! Comment pouvons-nous savoir que Charles n'est pas de connivence avec Aro et que sa fille, Isabella, n'est pas là pour jouer un rôle parmi nous ? Cette attitude timide, cette difficulté à s'intégrer au royaume et à notre famille… Et si tout cela n'était qu'une façade pour nous mettre en confiance, nous amadouer ? »

« Non ! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas ça ! » fit Isabella, toujours debout derrière son époux, qui semblait la protéger des autres, mais surtout de Rosalie. La Princesse était désormais en larmes, désespérée qu'on ne la croie, qu'on comprenne qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle avait simplement sauvé la vie de son époux. Elle agrippa le bras d'Edward. « Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Edward ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec Aro, je vous le jure ! Edward, dites-moi que vous me croyez ! »

« Bien sûr que je vous crois, Isabella ! » assura Edward, en se tournant vers elle. Il passa un bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer contre lui. « Je vous crois, je vous crois… » répéta-t-il, en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de son épouse. « Jamais Isabella ne ferait une telle chose ! Vous ne l'avez pas vue au sein de sa famille ! Charles pourrait bien être capable de faire affaires avec Aro, mais Isabella ne ferait jamais une telle chose pour Charles ! J'ai vu comment il agissait avec sa fille ! Je sais comment il l'a maltraitée durant toute son enfance, comment il l'a forcée à m'épouser ! »

Isabella sanglota dans le torse d'Edward, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard des autres. Esme, quant à elle, poussa une exclamation de surprise à la révélation de son fils et vit la même réaction sur les visages de Jasper et Alice. Rosalie et Emmett semblèrent surpris un instant, mais reprirent le contrôle rapidement. Carlisle resta impassible.

« Edward, en dehors de tout cela,» commença Rosalie en faisant désormais face à son beau-frère. « Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit avant votre mariage ? Edward, tout comme Jasper et Emmett, vous méritez d'aimer votre épouse. Il n'est pas trop tard pour renvoyer Isabella à Phoenix et trouver une femme dont vous êtes amoureux et l'épouser. »

Isabella éclata en sanglots, son visage enfoui dans le torse d'Edward. Elle ne pouvait croire ce que Rosalie avait proposé. Elle avait la nausée à l'idée de retourner à Phoenix et de voir Edward épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à son époux, il tremblait de rage. Alors qu'Isabella pleurait contre lui, il ne pouvait croire ce que Rosalie venait de dire. Comment osait-elle ? Renvoyer Isabella à Phoenix ? Les mots manquaient pour exprimer la colère qui l'habitait.

« Rosalie ! » rétorqua Esme, estomaquée. « Vous allez vraiment trop loin ! »

« Trop loin ?! » s'exclama Edward, les dents serrées. « Rosalie est allée trop loin dès l'instant où elle a insinué qu'Isabella pourrait avoir tenté de m'assassiner ! Je suis maintenant convaincu qu'elle a complètement perdu la tête ! »

« Inutile d'insulter mon épouse, » intervint Emmett, lançant un regard mauvais à Edward.

« Pardon, mon frère. J'avais oublié à quel point elle avait été respectueuse envers Isabella et moi en tentant de me convaincre qu'elle avait tenté de m'assassiner et que je devrais simplement la renvoyer à Phoenix, » répliqua Edward, avec sarcasme.

« Inutile de s'en prendre les uns aux autres, » ajouta Carlisle en se déplaçant entre ses deux fils. « Malheureusement, Rosalie n'a pas tort. » Au regard que lui lança Edward, le Roi ajouta : « Au sujet du Roi Charles et d'Aro. Je ne pense pas qu'Isabella soit de connivence avec Aro, cependant. »

Isabella avait cessé de sangloter, mais ses émotions connaissaient encore des hauts et des bas. La Princesse n'avait plus aussi peur qu'on croit à tort qu'elle avait tenté d'empoisonner Edward. Cependant, elle avait le sentiment que cette soirée marquait un tournant décisif pour cette famille. Il était impossible qu'ils retournent tous à leur vie demain, sans que cette discussion n'ait créée des frictions entre les différents membres de la famille. Comment faire face à Rosalie, une personne en qui elle avait cru pouvoir faire confiance ?

Edward gardait toujours son épouse dans ses bras, la protégeant ainsi des autres membres de la famille.

« Alors, que faisons-nous de cette situation ? » demanda Emmett, en passant son regard d'Isabella à son père. _Il s'adresse directement à lui_ , pensa Edward. _Emmett est tellement habitué à prendre toutes les décisions avec Carlisle qu'ils pensent que ce sera encore le cas aujourd'hui. Cependant, je ne les laisserai pas déterminer le destin de mon épouse sans intervenir._

« Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une décision que vous devez prendre seulement vous deux. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait décision à prendre, » intervint Jasper, à la surprise d'Edward. Alice et lui s'étaient tenus en retrait depuis le début. « Isabella fait partie de notre famille, » affirma-t-il, en regardant spécifiquement Emmett, Rosalie et Carlisle. « Premièrement, elle est l'épouse d'Edward. Cette raison devrait suffire pour que nous nous tenions tous ensemble au lieu de douter de sa loyauté. Il m'apparaît évident qu'Isabella n'a pas empoisonné Edward. Deuxièmement, elle porte son enfant et n'a aucunement besoin de tout ce stress ! Troisièmement, je suis encore en vie grâce à son intervention il y a quelques semaines ! Que cette histoire de vision soit vraie ou non, sans elle, je ne serais plus de ce monde. »

Un lourd silence envahit la pièce.

« De plus, » fit Jasper en poursuivant. « Nous faisons fi du point le plus important. Quelqu'un a tenté d'empoisonner Edward. Quelqu'un à l'intérieur de nos murs. Nous nous croyions à l'abri à l'intérieur de cette forteresse, mais nous ne le sommes pas ! »

.

.

.

.

.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Isabella et Edward parvinrent enfin à leur chambre. La Princesse se sentait épuisée par cette terrible soirée, mais elle avait le sentiment que le sommeil ne viendrait pas aisément.

Les paroles de Jasper avaient été suivies d'un lourd silence. La conversation sur l'implication d'Isabella ou de Charles auprès d'Aro avait cessé pour faire place à des discussions stratégiques sur la protection de tous les membres de la famille royale. Désormais, les femmes seraient toujours en présence de gardes durant la journée si elles n'étaient pas avec leur époux. Évidemment, au château, des soldats étaient toujours proches, mais certains seraient désormais assignés personnellement et directement aux Princesses et à la Reine de Forks. Les Princes et le Roi seraient également mieux protégés, mais seraient surtout armés plus lourdement à chaque moment. Tous devaient se montrer sur leurs gardes, car il semblait impossible de prédire d'où viendrait la prochaine menace.

Kate avait fait préparer une assiette pour le Prince et la Princesse qui n'avaient pas encore pris leur repas. Le couple mangea peu, l'appétit coupé par les évènements bouleversants de la soirée. Isabella pensait que, sans cette vision quelques heures plus tôt, son époux aurait perdu la vie. Edward, lui, était surtout obsédé par les paroles de Rosalie concernant Isabella. Il savait bien qu'Isabella et Rosalie n'étaient pas de proches amies, mais de là à avancer de tels mensonges sur son épouse ?

Il y avait donc un agent double dans leur rang, se disait Edward. Quelqu'un en qui la famille royale faisait confiance et qui avait tenté de l'assassiner ce soir. Mais qui ? Et comment l'identifier sans inquiéter le château en entier, sans le faire fuir ?

« J'aurais préféré que vous ne révéliez pas ce que je vous avais confié sur mon père, » dit finalement Isabella en brisant le silence.

« J'ai jugé qu'il s'agissait d'une information pertinente pour vous défendre face à ma famille. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que ma famille, Rosalie du moins, aille aussi loin dans leurs accusations, » détermina Edward. « Je devais vous protéger à tout prix. »

La gorge sèche, Isabella se força à prendre une gorgée d'eau. Elle n'aimait pas penser aux remarques de Rosalie et à la tristesse qu'elles avaient provoquée chez elle.

« Je comprends, » fit-elle faiblement. « Je n'ai pas menti un seul instant, Edward. Je tiens à ce que vous le sachiez. _Tout_ ce que j'ai dit ce soir était vrai. »

Le Prince comprit qu'elle faisait référence à ces visions qu'elle avait mentionnées. De façon étrange, Edward n'avait pas douté un seul instant qu'Isabella disait la vérité. Il se rappelait bien de sa constatation, quelques mois plus tôt, après ce premier combat, quand il avait compris qu' _Isabella avait rêvé_ à ce qui venait de se produire. D'un autre côté, Edward avait entendu la voix d'une femme lui parlant à plusieurs reprises, une voix qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir entendu à chaque fois. Aurait-il dû le mentionner ce soir ? Aurait-ce aidé à convaincre sa famille de la véracité des propos d'Isabella, de son innocence ?

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit plus tôt ce soir. Je vous crois, Isabella. _Sur tous les points_ , » assura Edward en saisissant la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

« Ils m'avaient condamnée pour trahison, » murmura la Princesse, la voix tremblante. « Je n'ai pas révélé cette information, mais… Ils allaient me pendre. C'était comme une seconde partie à la vision. Vous mourriez dans la première… Et je vous suivais dans la deuxième. »

La voix d'Isabella se brisa alors qu'un sanglot la traversait. Elle avait du mal à garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Edward la saisit par la taille afin de l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Nous sommes toujours bien en vie, Isabella. Et nous allons le rester, je vous le jure. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je serai toujours là pour vous protéger. » Edward embrassa Isabella sur le front et posa une main sur son ventre. « Vous êtes ma priorité désormais, Isabella. Vous et notre enfant. »

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, alors qu'Isabella se calmait enfin.

« Venez, allons dormir ! » s'exclama Edward en tentant un sourire.

À l'instant où ils entrèrent dans la chambre, une odeur désagréable leur frappa les narines. Chez Isabella, cela lui donna la nausée et elle chercha un récipient. Edward s'empressa de retenir sa chevelure tandis que la Princesse vidait le contenu de son estomac.

« Mais quelle est cette odeur ? » demanda Edward, en tentant d'en trouver la source.

« Il y a du poison, ici, » fit faiblement Isabella, alors qu'une autre vague de nausée la secouait. Edward s'avança vers la coiffeuse, où l'odeur semblait plus forte. « Il s'agit d'un poison qu'on nous apprend à reconnaître à Phoenix. J'ignore comment quelqu'un a réussi à s'en procurer pour tenter de vous assassiner ce soir… »

« La personne qui a tenté de m'empoisonner a utilisé un poison provenant de votre royaume natal ? » demanda Edward. Lorsqu'Isabella acquiesça, une meilleure idée de la situation se forma dans l'esprit du Prince.

« Je crois que quelqu'un a tenté de faire porter le blâme sur vous, Isabella, » révéla Edward, l'air inquiet. « En utilisant un tel poison et en en camouflant dans notre chambre, je pense que cette personne était convaincue qu'on vous pointerait du doigt. »

Edward bougea la coiffeuse. Le couple observa alors la poudre répandue dessous.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils ont tenté de vous assassiner. Ne serait-ce pas plus utile de s'attaquer à Carlisle ou Emmett ? » demanda Isabella.

« Il n'y a pas de doutes que le meurtre de l'un ou de l'autre bouleverserait grandement le royaume et nous affaiblirait. Cependant, je dirige l'armée. Mon décès, surtout si vous en étiez accusée, briserait l'alliance entre Forks et Phoenix. Les deux royaumes ainsi affaiblis, je ne doute pas qu'Aro saisirait sa chance et tenterait de nous anéantir, » expliqua Edward. « Ne vous en faites pas, Isabella, » ajouta-t-il devant son air inquiet. « Nous allons nous montrer plus vigilants à partir de maintenant et rien n'arrivera ni à vous, ni à moi. Cependant, pour le moment, nous devons identifier les personnes qui sont venues dans cette pièce. »

« Kate a apporté des robes, » l'informa Isabella. « J'ai également demandé à Jacob de venir y chercher un document pour moi… Vous ne croyiez pas que l'un des deux ait pu mettre le poison ici ? »

« Il faudra leur parler à tous les deux afin de déterminer s'ils ont vu quelque chose d'important, mais je ne pense qu'ils soient coupables. »

À ce moment, Kate entra dans la salle à manger pour récupérer la vaisselle de leur repas léger. Edward l'interpella dans la chambre, où Kate les rejoignit, l'air inquiet.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monseigneur ? » dit la servante, son regard se posant sur la coiffeuse déplacée.

« Isabella me dit que vous êtes venue dans la chambre aujourd'hui. Pouvez-vous me dire si vous avez rencontré quelqu'un dans nos appartements ? Avez-vous observé un évènement qui vous semblait anormal ? » la questionna Edward.

« Non, » fit Kate, en réfléchissant. « J'ai rencontré le jeune Jacob alors qu'il quittait le couloir. Il était très fier de m'annoncer qu'il remplissait une mission pour vous, Madame. »

Edward acquiesça. Isabella l'avait informé de cela quelques instants plus tôt. Le regard de Kate se porta alors sur la poudre répandue sur le sol, à l'emplacement où se trouvait normalement la coiffeuse.

« Quand je suis entrée avec Jessica pour déposer vos robes, Madame, » fit Kate en s'adressant à la Princesse. « J'étais surprise de voir que Leah, la guérisseuse, se trouvait dans votre chambre. Elle avait laissé échapperune fiole sur le sol, juste devant la coiffeuse, ici. » La servante s'approcha et désigna l'espace où les fragments de verre s'étaient retrouvés plus tôt dans la journée. « Elle vous apportait un produit que vous aviez commandé, Madame. »

L'expression sur le visage d'Isabella avertit aussitôt Edward que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle jeta un regard paniqué à son époux, en secouant la tête.

« Je n'ai rien demandé à Leah, j'en suis certaine ! » s'exclama Isabella, ses yeux paniqués passant du Prince à sa dame de compagnie.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Kate, désormais très inquiète.

« Cette poudre sur le sol est du poison, le même qui s'est retrouvé dans mon verre ce soir. » Edward s'adressa directement à Kate, puis se tourna vers sa femme. Il alla revêtir son armure et prendre ses armes rapidement. « Restez ici, Isabella, avec Kate. Des soldats garderont l'entrée de nos appartements. Je dois aller interroger Leah. »

Il allait partir, quand Isabella le saisit par le bras pour le retenir. Les faits pointaient dans la direction de la jeune guérisseuse, mais la Princesse ne pouvait l'imaginer mentir et surtout tenter d'empoisonner Edward. Leah était si timide, si réservée… Personne n'osait lui parler trop durement, de peur de la faire éclater en sanglots.

« Vous croyez qu'il s'agit de Leah ? Vous n'allez pas discuter avec Jacob avant d'aller la voir ? »

« Les circonstances sont trop incriminantes, » dit Edward. « Elle a elle-même dit à Kate avoir laissé tomber une fiole en verre juste devant la coiffeuse, là où le poison a été retrouvé. Cependant, selon vos propres paroles, Leah n'avait aucune raison de se trouver ici. Aucune accusation n'est portée contre elle pour le moment. »

Sur ces paroles, le Prince quitta la pièce.

.

.

.

.

.

Près de deux heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'Edward ne revienne à leur chambre. Le poison répandu sur le sol avait été enlevé. Isabella avait fait les cent pas, nerveuse à l'issue de cet interrogatoire. Kate, sa dame de compagnie, avait tenté de la convaincre de dormir, mais la Princesse était bien trop agitée. Dès l'instant où Edward mit les pieds dans la chambre, Isabella vit qu'il semblait autant inquiet qu'en colère.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit-elle, alors que Kate quittait la pièce.

Edward enleva son armure avec des gestes brusques et précipités.

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au bâtiment où elle logeait, Leah n'y était pas. Sa chambre était en désordre et il ne restait plus aucune de ses herbes. Nous avons la preuve qu'elle possédait plusieurs armes et qu'elle est partie en les amenant avec elle, » expliqua Edward en jetant sa tunique sur le sol, visiblement en colère.

« A-t-elle dit où elle allait ? » demanda Isabella, croyant encore à l'innocence de la guérisseuse.

« Personne ne l'a vue après la commotion causée durant le repas. Nous pensons qu'elle s'est enfuie alors que personne ne lui portait attention. Elle devait savoir que nous découvririons facilement son implication dans mon empoisonnement. Nous avons fouillé le château en entier, ainsi qu'une partie des terres environnantes et personne n'a vu quoique ce soit. »

« Avez-vous la preuve qu'elle est coupable ? » fit alors la Princesse en se préparant pour dormir. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le sentiment que le sommeil viendrait facilement.

« Nous n'avons pas trouvé de preuves directes. Si c'est le cas, Leah a bien couvert ses traces » avoua Edward en prenant son épouse entre ses bras. « Cependant sa fuite nous indique qu'elle avait sans doute quelque chose à cacher. Pour le moment, elle est simplement considérée comme suspecte dans cette affaire d'empoisonnement. Tous les servants, fermiers et artisans des environs seront avertis de communiquer avec la garde royale s'ils la voient. Elle sera alors amenée au château pour être interrogée. Pour le moment, la sécurité sera renforcée au château et dans les alentours. »

Isabella se laissa tomber assise sur le lit, la tête bourdonnant. Soudainement, une image bien précise lui revint en tête. Il s'agissait d'une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, avec une large carte disposée sur une table au centre de la pièce. Plusieurs marqueurs étaient disposés à des points stratégiques sur la carte. Un homme, à la longue chevelure noire, rejeta ses longues mèches par-dessus son épaule. Il regardait la carte avec attention. Un autre homme était aussi dans la pièce. Cependant, il se tenait dans la pénombre, alors Isabella ne pouvait voir son visage. Elle se souvint qu'elle le connaissait et sa voix lui rappelait des souvenirs, mais elle ne pouvait donner une meilleure indentification. Était-ce quelqu'un de son enfance, provenant de Phoenix ? Ou était-ce plutôt une nouvelle personne dans son entourage, qu'elle aurait rencontré depuis son arrivée à Forks ?

Ces deux personnes discutaient. L'une d'elle était clairement Aro, se rappela Isabella. Ils avaient discuté de l'empoisonnement d'Edward, en disant que le poison était parvenu à Forks. Qu'une fiole serait cachée dans ses affaires et qu'on ne devrait pas douter de sa culpabilité. Qu'Isabella serait sans aucun doute exécutée.

Puis… Le traître – du moins, la personne qu'Isabella pensait connaître – annonçait à Aro qu'Isabella était enceinte.

Un mauvais frisson secoua Isabella. Elle avait rêvé à cette scène plusieurs jours avant qu'on ne tente d'empoisonner Edward. La Princesse s'était réveillée avec un mauvais sentiment ce jour-là, mais n'était pas parvenue à se rappeler des détails précis de son rêve. Cependant, tout lui revenait désormais avec clarté.

« Ho non ! » s'exclama Isabella. Aro savait qu'elle portait un enfant. La jeune femme eut soudainement très peur.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Isabella ? » s'inquiéta Edward, devant l'air absent de son épouse.

« J'ai rêvé à une discussion entre Aro et une autre personne. J'ai le sentiment qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un que je connais, mais je ne pourrais dire qui. » Elle s'arrêta un moment, la bouche sèche. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. « À mon réveil, je savais que j'avais fait un rêve important, mais les détails m'échappaient. Tout me revient, désormais. Ils avaient discuté de votre empoisonnement et de la façon dont ils voulaient faire me faire porter le blâme. Exactement de la même façon dont les évènements se sont déroulés. Puis… La personne que je pensais connaître annonçait à Aro que je portais votre enfant… »

« Un rêve, vous dites ? En êtes-vous certaine ? » s'enquit le Prince en faisant les cent pas devant son épouse assise sur le lit. Au hochement de tête, Edward se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées. L'idée qu'Isabella ait rêvé à une scène réelle ayant lieu dans un autre royaume était difficile à croire. Cependant, il voyait dans son visage sa conviction. Il prit la décision ferme de la croire et de l'appuyer à chaque moment. « Pouvez-vous vous rappeler quand vous avez fait ce rêve ? »

« La journée où j'ai confirmé ma grossesse avec Alice, » se rappela Isabella. « Je suis certaine que c'était cette journée… Alice et moi étions seules dans le bâtiment des guérisseurs avec Leah ! »

Edward regarda sa femme avec alarme.

« Vous n'en avez pas discuté devant Leah, n'est-ce pas ? À ce point, Jasper, Alice, vous et moi étions les seuls informés de votre état, » conclut Edward. « Si elle est l'agresseur que nous recherchons, il se peut qu'elle ait écouté votre conversation avec Alice et transmis l'information à Aro. Merde ! »

Edward donna un coup de poing sur la coiffeuse, remise en place.

« Notre ennemi connaît votre état ! C'était bien la dernière chose dont nous avions besoin ! » s'exclama le Prince avec colère.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura la Princesse aux bords des larmes. « J'aurais dû être plus vigilante… Jamais je n'aurais cru… »

« Allons, ne vous en faites pas, Isabella, » fit son époux en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras. « Rien ne laissait présager que Leah représentait un danger pour notre famille. »

La nuit s'écoula lentement pour le couple, alors qu'Edward tentait de rassurer son épouse qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger. Dans une autre chambre du château, Esme et Carlisle venaient tout juste de cesser de se disputer. Alors que Carlisle exigeait de son épouse qu'elle garde ses distances avec Isabella, la Reine refusait d'écouter. Elle tenta à son tour de convaincre le Roi que la nouvelle Princesse ne représentait pas une menace pour quiconque. C'était même grâce à elle que deux de leurs fils étaient encore en vie ! Le couple ne parvint pas à atteindre une entente, alors qu'ils se mettaient au lit, dos à dos, chacun considérant la sécurité de leur famille.

Emmett et Rosalie discutèrent aussi longtemps dans la nuit, mais de leur côté, il n'y eut aucune dispute. Ils se convainquirent plutôt d'avoir raison de craindre Isabella et de s'en tenir éloignés. Rosalie se félicita de n'avoir jamais laissé son fils, son seul enfant, en présence de la Princesse. Les Dieux seuls savaient ce qui aurait pu se produire… ! Convaincus de leur avis et fiers d'être les seuls à voir réellement le danger, ils s'endormirent paisiblement avec leur fils couché entre eux. Leurs appartements étaient gardés par des soldats lourdement armés.

Les deux couples, Roi et Reine et futur Roi et future Reine, ignoraient tout de la chasse à la guérisseuse Leah, qu'on soupçonnait d'avoir tenté d'assassiner le Prince Edward.

Plus loin, Alice et Jasper ne dormaient pas non plus. La situation les inquiétait profondément et ils craignaient qu'une divergence d'opinions face à ce qui s'était produit entraîne une dérive dans la famille. Les accusations, très graves, posées par Rosalie leur semblaient complètement ridicules, mais Emmett et Carlisle semblaient y croire. Alice était dévastée à l'idée que sa collègue guérisseuse ait tenté d'empoisonner Edward. Jasper avait fouillé la chambre de Leah et avait un mauvais sentiment en ce qui la concernait. La guérisseuse avait vraisemblablement joué un double jeu sous le nez de tous – lui-même et sa femme en particulier – sans que personne ne le voit. Qui savait de quoi elle était réellement capable ?

.

.

.

.

.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, une jeune femme s'était réfugiée dans un abri de fortune. Leah avait fui bien avant qu'on ne cherche à la trouver et qu'on ne se questionne sur ses actions. Bien avant le repas, ses sacs – contenant ses poisons, herbes et armes – étaient prêts. Sa fuite avait été rapide. Dans la panique entourant l'attentat sur la vie du Prince Edward, personne n'avait porté attention à la guérisseuse misérable qui avait pris le chemin de la forêt.

Elle utilisa d'abord un couteau pour couper sa longue chevelure et utilisa des baies pour en changer la couleur. Leah utilisa des poudres afin de se donner un teint plus pâle. Avec le soleil couché, elle ne pouvait pas évaluer si son déguisement était convaincant. Demain matin, elle s'observerait dans un cours d'eau avant de s'aventurer dans un village voisin pour aller chercher des provisions pour les prochains jours.

La jeune femme jeta un regard à la précédente habitante de cette demeure, étendue sur le sol, un couteau en plein cœur. Demain, elle allait pouvoir l'enterrer sur le terrain afin de mieux dissimuler son corps. Si tout fonctionnait bien, personne ne pourrait s'apercevoir de la substitution au village et les soldats, qui l'avaient pourtant souvent vue au château, ne se douteraient jamais qu'elle se baladait sous leur nez.

Et quand le moment se présenterait, elle retournerait au château pour assassiner la Princesse Isabella et l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

.

.

 **Merci infiniment à Stella pour sa correction hyper rapide. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu mettre ce chapitre une bonne journée avant sa date. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'avance que j'avais en tête au chapitre précédent, mais c'est déjà quelque chose. J'aimerais vous bien surprendre une prochaine fois, avec un chapitre en avance de plusieurs jours, quand vous n'allez pas vous y attendre.**

 **Si vous avez un compte Tumblr, vous pouvez me suivre (Bookish-biochemist). Des teasers y seront mis avant la publication des chapitres ici.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, reviewer… Vos commentaires vont ma journée. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

« J'ai entendu dire que le Prince Edward ne lui faisait plus confiance, » murmura une des femmes. « Il est aussi convaincu que tous les autres qu'elle a tenté de l'empoisonner ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit, » intervint une autre. « J'ai plutôt entendu dire que le Prince Edward l'avait défendue devant sa famille entière, allant même jusqu'à attaquer ses frères pour défendre la Princesse Isabella. »

« Qui t'a dit ça, Lauren ? Je crois bien plus cette version des faits que la tienne, Angela, » fit une troisième. « Avez-vous vu comment il la couve d'un regard protecteur dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce ? Plusieurs servants m'ont dit que la Princesse Isabella aurait ensorcelé le Prince Edward, au point de le convaincre de se mettre à dos toute sa famille. Certains pensent que la Princesse Isabella serait une sorcière ! »

« Allons, » s'exclama la première en éclatant de rire. « Les sorcières n'existent pas ! »

Isabella traversait un couloir lorsqu'elle avait entendu le nom de son époux être mentionné par une servante. Malgré elle, elle s'était arrêtée pour écouter ce qui se disait. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois depuis son arrivée à Forks qu'elle entendait son nom être mentionné dans des potins. Cependant, ce phénomène s'était grandement intensifié dans les deux dernières semaines, depuis la tentative d'assassinat sur Edward.

Avant cet évènement, cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle n'en était pas trop dérangée. Les faits rapportés à ce moment-là étaient innocents, futiles. Désormais, les rumeurs étaient graves. Et chacun avait sa théorie, comme en témoignait cette conversation dont Isabella avait été témoin. La majorité des habitants du château semblait croire qu'Isabella avait convaincu Edward de se mettre sa famille à dos, qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé, comme une sorcière. Mais pas qu'elle ait tenté d'assassiner son époux. Un groupe pensait, au contraire, qu'Isabella n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Ils la considéraient comme une victime dans cette histoire, mais ne parvenaient pas à justifier le dédain d'Emmett et Rosalie envers leur belle-sœur.

Une petite minorité, cependant, croyait qu'Isabella avait essayé d'empoisonner le Prince.

Ils représentaient effectivement un petit groupe, mais Isabella en avait entendu plusieurs tenter d'en convaincre d'autres dans les derniers jours.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ici ? » demanda Seth, le soldat qui la suivait depuis la tentative d'assassinat sur Edward.

Isabella secoua la tête avant de poursuivre son chemin.

La tension était palpable entre les différents membres de la famille royale. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis dans la même pièce, Edward jetait des regards mauvais à Rosalie et Emmett, qui refusaient toujours d'accorder leur confiance à Isabella. Esme et Carlisle semblaient toujours en désaccord sur la question et ne se mêlaient pas vraiment aux discussions de leurs enfants. Jasper et Alice, bien qu'ils croient tous deux Isabella innocente, préféraient eux aussi ne pas participer à ces disputes et se tenaient à l'écart. Évidemment, la plupart des servants et plusieurs membres de la noblesse avaient remarqué cette tension et cette séparation visible dans la famille. Déjà quelques rumeurs se propageaient le lendemain de la tentative d'assassinat sur le Prince, mais ces conflits, désormais visibles au sein de la famille royale, en avaient amenés des nouvelles.

Isabella se sentait en partie responsable de cette division. Visiblement, Rosalie se méfiait d'elle depuis le départ. Même la fuite de Leah et sa probable culpabilité n'avaient pas allégé la méfiance de la future Reine. La Princesse Isabella avait vraiment du mal à comprendre comment sa belle-sœur en était venue à imaginer les scénarios qu'elle avait présentés ce soir-là. Depuis, Isabella se tenait loin de l'orphelinat – pas que Rosalie ne l'aurait accueillie. Le moral bas et rongée par l'inquiétude, la Princesse se sentait isolée.

Essentiellement, Edward et Jacob étaient les seules personnes avec qui elle conversait. Cependant, Edward semblait si préoccupé avec la sécurité de son épouse et de l'enfant qu'elle portait qu'il ne faisait pas un bon compagnon en ce moment. Jacob ne comprenait pas réellement la gravité de la situation. Il suivait la Princesse comme son ombre, toujours souriant et toujours prêt à rendre service. Isabella avait demandé à ses gardes de garder également un œil sur lui. La Princesse ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il était mis en danger à cause d'elle.

Quand Isabella pénétra dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Comme c'était le cas chaque fois depuis la nuit où elle avait sauvé la vie d'Edward, plusieurs levèrent les yeux vers elle, d'autres jetèrent un regard à Rosalie et Emmett qui étaient déjà attablés avec leur fils. Cela lui rappelait légèrement ses premiers jours au château, où tout le monde l'avait examinée pendant un moment. La tête haute, comme son éducation le lui avait appris, Isabella se dirigea vers la table de la famille. Elle prit sa place, à l'opposé d'Emmett et Rosalie, comme à son habitude. Ces derniers ne lui accordèrent aucun regard, occupés à discuter avec leur fils. Carlisle et Esme entrèrent à leur tour. Le Roi se dirigea directement vers la table sans attendre son épouse et ne s'adressa ni à Emmett, ni à Isabella. Esme, quant à elle, vint s'installer aux côtés d'Isabella et lui adressa un mince sourire, mais ne démarra pas de conversation.

Un silence tendu régna entre les différents membres de la famille royale, alors qu'ils tentaient tous de rencontrer le regard des autres. Isabella poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Edward vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres. Edward recula ensuite, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Encore légèrement embarrassée par les démonstrations d'affection en public, Isabella rougit un peu, un large sourire sur les lèvres et regarda les soldats et les membres de la noblesse qui assistaient également au repas.

Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient les yeux rivés sur Edward et elle. Certains souriaient, d'autres semblaient surpris. Isabella s'aperçut alors que c'était la première fois que le couple s'affichait aussi ouvertement aux autres depuis la tentative d'assassinat sur Edward. Son époux venait d'envoyer un message clair à tous ceux qui comméraient contre Isabella…

Il montrait publiquement qu'il la supportait. Qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle, qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait tenté de l'empoisonner.

Les domestiques amenèrent les plats et Isabella venait de commencer à se servir quand un messager entra en trombe dans la salle. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la table de la famille royale, son regard fixé sur Isabella. La Princesse eut alors un mauvais pressentiment.

Le messager s'arrêta devant elle et s'inclina bien bas, avant de tendre une lettre vers elle.

« J'ai une missive urgente à délivrer à la Princesse Isabella, provenant du Roi Charles. »

Isabella saisit l'enveloppe avec des mains tremblantes. Elle l'ouvrit alors, pendant que tous à la table se tournaient vers elle. La Princesse sortit la feuille de l'enveloppe et commença à lire, le cœur battant la chamade. Ses yeux sautèrent sur plusieurs mots jusqu'à ce qu'elle lise les mots qui la firent éclater en sanglots.

… _regret de vous annoncer que la Reine Renee a rendu l'âme la nuit dernière…_

… _guérisseurs semblent penser qu'elle a succombé à une maladie subite, mais mortelle…_

… _sa dépouille est exposée pour le moment…_

… _cérémonie pour son décès lors de votre arrivée à la forteresse royale de Phoenix…_

La lettre glissa des mains d'Isabella et elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers son époux. Ce dernier, inquiet, rattrapa la feuille qui avait mis son épouse dans un tel état. La Princesse ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait de lire… Sa mère, sa douce mère était… décédée. Subitement. Sans qu'Isabella ait pu la revoir. La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait sa mère, Renee serait froide et sans vie. Le souffle coupé par la douleur, la Princesse enfouit son visage dans ses mains, son corps agité de sanglots.

« Isabella, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Alice, de plus loin à la table. Même Emmett et Rosalie semblaient préoccupés.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Edward pour lire la lettre de son beau-père. Le visage interdit, il la tendit à son père, jugeant que l'information devait être partagée.

« La Reine Renee est décédée, » annonça Edward d'une voix brisée. Il n'était pas du genre à pleurer, mais observer une telle détresse chez Isabella le troublait profondément. La Princesse lui avait parlé plusieurs fois de sa mère et il savait qu'elle l'adorait. Renee manquait à Isabella depuis qu'elle vivait à Forks. Il ne pouvait imaginer la tristesse que ressentait son épouse… La pauvre n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir de contacts avec sa mère depuis leur départ à la hâte de Phoenix…

« Ho, non, » fit Esme, en saisissant la main d'Isabella. « Ma pauvre chérie… »

« Veuillez nous excuser, » murmura Edward, en passant un bras autour de la taille de son épouse, pour l'appuyer contre lui alors qu'elle se levait. « Nous allons nous retirer pour la nuit. »

Carlisle, la lettre encore entre les mains, les excusa, avant de lancer un regard inquiet à Esme.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella dormait enfin. Edward, lui, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Étendu aux côtés de sa femme, ses pensées se tournèrent vers leur conversation difficile plus tôt dans la soirée.

Dès son entrée dans la chambre, Isabella avait commencé à sortir des robes, alors qu'Edward l'observait, impuissant. Il comprenait très bien ses intentions. Il n'aimait pas devoir lui dire non, mais ce serait le cas aujourd'hui. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais hésité à préparer un voyage jusqu'à Phoenix pour qu'ils puissent assister aux funérailles de la Reine. Cependant, dans la présente situation, il était beaucoup trop dangereux de songer à entreprendre ce périple.

Edward s'avança et lui saisit les mains. Isabella leva vers son époux des yeux remplis de larmes.

« Allons-nous asseoir un instant, Isabella… »

Le Prince guida la jeune femme jusqu'au lit, où il l'installa sur ses genoux. Il posa une main sur sa joue et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Nous ne pourrons pas aller à Phoenix, Isabella, » murmura Edward d'une voix douce. « C'est trop dangereux. Je suis désolée, ma douce. »

Isabella ne dit, ne fit aucun geste. Elle ferma les yeux, mais Edward vit encore plus de larmes couler sur ses joues. D'un geste délicat, il en essuya une qui roulait sur sa joue.

« Je sais combien votre mère comptait pour vous… » Il s'arrêta un instant, tentant de trouver les mots pour consoler la Princesse. « Cependant, dans le contexte actuel… Le risque est trop grand. »

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener tout contre lui.

« Avec Aro, qui se tient si proche, il faudrait une armée importante pour nous protéger sur la route, mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus laisser le château mal protégé… Avec l'hiver qui commence, nous n'avons aucune façon de prévoir les conditions dans lesquelles nous voyagerions. Il se pourrait que nous n'ayons aucun problème, mais imaginez si nous étions coincés dans une tempête de neige ? Et puis, avec votre grossesse… Et en sachant qu'Aro connait votre état… »

Isabella continua à sangloter contre lui. Edward la souleva afin de l'étendre au centre du lit et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Il la reprit de nouveau entre ses bras et la Princesse enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le Prince se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Pleurez, ma douce… Je suis là. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous accorder ceci, mais c'est trop risqué. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si quelque chose vous arrivait, Isabella. » Posant une main sur le ventre de la Princesse qui commençait à s'arrondir, il poursuivit. « La seule idée de vous mettre en danger me trouble beaucoup trop. Vous comptez bien trop à mes yeux. Je suis _si_ désolé… Allez, pleurez ma belle… »

Le couple resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Isabella s'endorme. Edward n'osait pas bouger afin de ne pas perturber son sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi dire cela l'avait mis dans cet état… Cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir d'empêcher ce voyage à Phoenix, mais le Prince savait également, de façon rationnelle, que c'était la bonne décision. Alors pourquoi la réaction de la Princesse l'avait-elle autant atteint, autant anéanti ? Il aurait voulu prendre toute sa douleur et sa tristesse afin qu'elle n'ait plus aussi mal.

Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Près de deux semaines plus tôt…_

« Merde ! » s'exclama Aro en jetant un coup de pied dans une chaise. « Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas mort ?! Comment cette salope a-t-elle pu lui enlever son verre avant qu'il ne boive !? »

Le traître observait le Roi s'attaquer à un autre meuble. Lui-même dissimulait bien mieux sa rage. Tout cela défiait la logique. Comment un homme parvenait-il aussi souvent à échapper à la mort ? Son espion, Leah, avait dû fuir le château avant d'être découverte. Bien sûr, elle avait l'intention de frapper de nouveau et le traître ne doutait pas qu'elle essaierait. Cependant, qu'elle réussisse dans son geste alors que la famille royale était mieux gardée que jamais lui semblait impensable. Ni les barbares, ni les soldats d'Aro n'avaient réussi à assassiner Edward ou Isabella en dehors des murs du château. Leah venait d'échouer à l'intérieur des murs, où les dirigeants de Forks se croyaient à l'abri. Comment parvenir à les atteindre ? Quel serait le meilleur moment – et la meilleure façon – de les anéantir à présent ?

L'armée – et donc par le fait même la famille royale – de Forks était-elle invincible ? Non, pensait le traître. Personne n'est invincible. Les hommes ont tous une faiblesse. Il fallait seulement l'identifier pour frapper au bon endroit.

Quelle pourrait être la faiblesse d'Edward ? Sa famille ? Certainement, mais le traître ne pensait pas que ce serait le plus important d'Edward. En raison de leur mariage arrangé, le traître ne jugeait pas qu'Edward tienne suffisamment à Isabella pour que ce soit la bonne cible. Leur enfant, cependant…

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage du traître. De ce qu'il savait de Forks et du Prince Edward, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que le Prince se précipiterait si son enfant était en danger. Et puisqu'Isabella était enceinte en ce moment, l'enlever reviendrait à attaquer aussi l'enfant à naître. Si jamais ils ne parvenaient pas à l'atteindre avant que la Princesse n'accouche, il serait toujours possible d'enlever l'enfant peu après sa naissance.

Pendant que le traître mettait en place différentes idées pour ce plan, Aro avait continué à endommager plusieurs meubles dans son élan de rage. Le Roi se tourna alors vers son allié, la colère déformant ses traits.

« Êtes-vous de mèche avec eux ? Jouez-vous un double jeu en les avertissant de ce que je prévois ? Est-ce pourquoi tous mes plans ont échoué ?! » Aro avança de façon menaçant vers le traître. Il sortit son épée et l'agita sous le menton de l'autre homme. Le Roi avait le regard frénétique, l'air possédé. Il semblait avoir perdu la tête.

« Non ! Allons, Aro, vous perdez la tête ! » s'exclama l'autre, en levant les mains en l'air. Le traître recula, alors qu'Aro avançait, l'épée toujours dressée contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le dos du traître ne s'appuie sur le mur.

« Vraiment ?! » s'écria le Roi. « Peut-être que je suis aveugle depuis le début ? Vous m'avez aidé à échafauder plusieurs plans, mais aucun n'a fonctionné. C'est peut-être de votre faute… »

Le traître déglutit, désormais nerveux. Aro semblait complètement fou. L'autre comprit qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'une attaque et que personne ne viendrait le sauver.

« Je pourrais te trancher la gorge, ici même. Personne ne remarquerait ton absence… »

Le traître savait que cela était un mensonge. Sa disparition ne passerait pas inaperçue, mais il ne pensait pas qu'on viendrait le chercher dans la forteresse d'Aro.

« Aro, allons… Vous pouvez me croire, je ne fais pas d'affaires avec la famille de Forks et je ne tente surtout pas de sauver le Prince Edward ou sa femme, » fit le traître. Il se redressa et tenta de chasser la peur de son visage afin de convaincre le Roi de garder confiance en lui. « Je pense que nous avons mal abordé la situation. Nous devons viser les faiblesses de nos ennemis. Si nous attaquons Isabella alors qu'elle est enceinte, je suis certain que le Prince fera tout pour la secourir. »

Aro recula d'un pas, baissant enfin son épée. Le traître recommença à respirer plus facilement, ayant le sentiment qu'il avait quelque peu convaincu Aro de sa loyauté.

« Je ne vois comment nous allons parvenir à enlever la Princesse si elle est entre les murs du château, » grogna le Roi, mécontent, mais réfléchissant quand même à l'idée du traître. « Nous n'avons pas réussi à y assassiner le Prince. Alors je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions pénétrer la forteresse et en sortir avec elle sans se faire arrêter. »

« Nous devons alors les attirer une fois de plus à l'extérieur des murs, » argumenta le traître, une idée claire en tête. « Nous allons devoir amasser une grande armée. Nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup d'hommes pour les vaincre cette fois. Nous allons devoir être préparés. »

« Et comment allons-nous les attirer hors du château ? » demanda Aro, l'air plus calme. « Avec l'hiver qui commence bientôt, il faudra une très bonne raison. Ha, tiens, je sais… »

« Quoi ? » demanda le traître. Si Aro avait une idée, il y avait une bonne chance qu'elle soit mauvaise.

« La Princesse Isabella se déplacera sûrement pour les funérailles de sa mère, non ? De ce que vous m'avez dit, elle en était très proche. » Au hochement de tête du traître, Aro poursuivit. « Parfait, dans ce cas. »

« La Reine n'est pas mourante, » rappela le traître. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle décèderait cet hiver… »

« Ho, la Reine ne décèdera pas de cause naturelle. _Vous_ allezl'assassiner, » annonça Aro avec un large sourire, en désignant le traître du doigt.

« Vous voulez que j'engage un mercenaire ? » demanda le traître.

« Non, j'ai dit que _vous_ l'assassineriez. Et c'est ce que vous ferez. Vous prouverez ainsi votre loyauté envers moi et ma cause. Vous devez assassiner la Reine Renee. »

.

.

.

.

.

La Princesse Isabella ferma les yeux un instant. Isabella avait appris la mort de sa mère près d'une semaine plus tôt. Elle travaillait depuis de façon acharnée à bâtir les cours qui seraient enseignés aux orphelins et aux enfants défavorisés du château. Il s'agissait de la seule façon de s'occuper l'esprit afin d'oublier sa tristesse. Dès qu'elle s'arrêtait un instant, son esprit revoyait ses mots… La mort de sa mère lui semblait si irréelle, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire son deuil pour le moment.

Et ne l'aurait peut-être pas, pensait aussi Isabella.

D'un point de vue rationnel, elle comprenait les raisons mentionnées par Edward, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir légèrement. Isabella tentait de ne pas lui montrer sa frustration, mais le Prince semblait s'en douter. Le soir, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus occuper ses pensées avec des détails mondains, représentait le moment le plus difficile de la journée. Son époux, à ces moments, était toujours bien présent à ses côtés pour la supporter. Comme le premier soir, il la gardait bien au creux de ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait et il ne cessait de dire qu'il était désolé…

Isabella poussa un profond soupir et baissa les yeux sur les feuilles devant elle. La Princesse venait de perdre le fil et n'avait plus aucune idée d'où elle en était.

« Isabella ! » s'exclama Edward en entrant soudainement dans la pièce où travaillait la Princesse. Il envoya un hochement de tête aux gardes entourant son épouse. « Mon père vient de recevoir une autre lettre de votre père. »

Isabella se tourna vers lui, l'air confus.

« Elle m'était adressée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, elle était au nom de mon père. Cependant, elle est datée de deux jours après celle que nous avons reçue il y a quelques jours. » Le Prince vint se mettre à genoux devant son épouse, toujours assise à son bureau.

Isabella acquiesça, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Edward.

« La lettre ne mentionne pas la mort de votre mère, Isabella… »

« Je n'en suis pas surprise, » avoua la Princesse, sans le laisser terminer. « Aux yeux de mon père, ma mère n'a que très peu de valeurs. Il est normal qu'il n'en fasse pas une grosse affaire. »

« D'accord, » concéda Edward, alors qu'Isabella se tournait de nouveau vers les feuilles devant elle. « Cependant, la lettre mentionne que Renee était malade, mais d'une maladie banale, dont elle s'est remise rapidement. »

Isabella s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« Je ne comprends pas… » fit la Princesse, le cœur battant.

« Isabella, j'ai discuté avec le messager. Il s'agit d'un citoyen de Forks, qui apportait une réponse du Roi Charles à une missive envoyée par Carlisle. Il est resté au château pendant deux jours et il nous a _assuré_ que la Reine était en vie… autant quand il est arrivé, que quand il est parti. » Edward prit une pause, observant la réaction de son épouse. « Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, cette lettre date de deux jours après la « mort » de votre mère. Selon son récit, il se disait entre les domestiques que la Reine avait été alitée pendant quelques jours avec une simple maladie saisonnière, mais elle s'est vite remise. »

Isabella n'osa pas parler. Elle avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Ses pensées filaient à cent à l'heure et elle _espérait_ bien comprendre le message que tentait de faire passer Edward.

« Aucun autre messager n'était présent en même temps que lui… Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, encore, mais il m'apparaît évident que la lettre précédente était une fausse. »

Devant l'absence de réaction d'Isabella, Edward ajouta avec un sourire : « Votre mère est en vie, Isabella ! Je suis venu vous l'annoncer dès que je l'ai appris… Vous allez la revoir, je vous le promets. »

Isabella éclata de rire. La nouvelle semblait irréelle, encore une fois. Depuis plusieurs jours, son moral avait été bas et voilà qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, mais elle préférait décidément cette version des faits bien mieux que la précédente !

« Et le messager ? Nous pourrions apprendre qui lui a confié cette lettre ? »

« Il a quitté le château le soir-même, malgré qu'on lui ait proposé de rester quelques jours. Je crois qu'il était de mèche avec celui qui a décidé de nous jouer ce tour, » avoua Edward, le visage sombre.

Il n'en dit rien à son épouse, afin de ne pas miner son bonheur, mais il soupçonnait que cette affaire n'était pas aussi innocente qu'il l'avait présentée. Une telle nouvelle qui leur parvenait seulement quelques semaines après sa tentative d'empoisonnement ? Cela lui semblait plutôt comme une nouvelle tentative de les attirer hors du château, où ils seraient tous bien plus vulnérables. Il avait le pressentiment qu'Aro se cachait une fois de plus derrière cette histoire. Cependant, inutile d'inquiéter Isabella avec ces informations. La Princesse aurait une bien meilleure raison de s'en faire dans quelques semaines…

… quand le Roi Charles viendrait visiter la famille royale de Forks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

.

.

 **Ouf… Du Québec, j'ai suivi ce qui s'est produit hier à Paris. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous, mes lecteurs, sont français. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous est sain et sauf, ainsi que vos proches. Mes pensées vont aux familles des victimes.**

 **Merci à Stella pour la relecture, correction et suggestions pour ce chapitre. J'étais aussi très soulagée d'apprendre que tu allais bien.**

 **Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

.

.

Edward pouvait sentir son épouse trembler contre lui. Alors que la bannière de Phoenix approchait, Isabella gardait la tête haute, mais son visage était pâle.

Depuis plusieurs jours, le Prince voyait l'anxiété monter chez la jeune femme. Même si elle n'en faisait pas mention, il savait que son sommeil était troublé. Elle avait également peu d'appétit, et cela inquiétait profondément Edward. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'elle néglige sa santé et celle de leur enfant.

Alors que le groupe de cavaliers pénétrait entre les murs de la forteresse, Emmett en tête avec Charles à ses côtés, Isabella agrippa le bras de son époux. Elle serra si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Edward posa une main sur la sienne tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Cependant, le visage d'Isabella témoignait d'un mélange de terreur et d'anxiété. Le Prince détestait constater l'emprise qu'avait encore Charles sur sa fille et il espérait que les choses changeraient durant la visite du Roi.

La Princesse posa une main son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir et le caressa. À n'importe qui, le geste paraissait tendre. Edward, cependant, avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle avait la nausée et qu'elle tentait de calmer son estomac perturbé.

Il avait tenté de protéger son épouse en ne lui révélant pas que son père viendrait visiter le royaume. Avec le recul, il comprenait bien que cela n'avait pas été la meilleure technique…

Quelques jours plus tôt, Carlisle avait pris la parole à la fin d'un festin.

« J'espère que vous avez bien appréciéle repas, » commença-t-il avec un sourire. « J'ai une annonce importante à faire ce soir. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être déjà, le Roi Charles de Phoenix viendra nous visiter. Il arrivera à la demeure royale dans sept jours exactement. »

En entendant la nouvelle, le verre que tenait Isabella glissa de ses mains et répandit son contenu sur la table. Plusieurs se tournèrent vers elle : Edward, Emmett, Rosalie… Alors que la Princesse tentait de reprendre son verre, ses mains tremblaient atrocement.

« J'ai confiance sur le fait que chacun d'entre vous travaillera fort afin de préparer la forteresse pour l'arrivée de ce visiteur important. Je souhaite que nous lui adressions un accueil chaleureux, » poursuivit Carlisle en adressant un regard particulier à son plus jeune fils. « Plusieurs célébrations auront lieu… »

Il y avait trois semaines environ que la fausse lettre leur était arrivée au sujet de sa mère, la Reine Renée, et Isabella avait espéré que les choses se calmeraient enfin. Déjà qu'après plus d'un mois de recherche, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Leah _…_

Cependant, elle ne vit aucune surprise sur les visages des autres membres de la famille royale. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Edward, elle sut aussitôt qu'il était au courant de la nouvelle et qu'il avait pris la décision d'en garder le secret. Isabella voyait dans son expression qu'il craignait sa réaction.

Plus tard dans leur chambre, Isabella laissa échapper son mécontentement.

« Je souhaitais vous protéger, Isabella. Tout ce stress, depuis le début de votre grossesse, n'est pas bon pour vous et notre enfant ! » répliqua Edward, quand Isabella lui demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas avertie avant.

« Je sais très bien ce qui est bon ou non pour moi. Je ne mettrai jamais la vie de mon enfant, notre enfant, en danger ! Vous devriez avoir honte d'insinuer une telle chose ! » fit la Princesse, un doigt accusateur levé contre son époux. Puis, la colère céda la place à l'anxiété. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, le visage entre les mains. Edward vit aussitôt les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. « Je m'étais imaginée le revoir, mais dans ces scénarios, j'étais toujours forte et je n'avais plus peur de lui. Mais je ne le suis pas… Je suis aussi faible qu'avant notre mariage. À la simple idée de le revoir, je craque… »

Edward vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, Isabella. J'aurais dû vous l'annoncer avant que mon père ne le fasse. Je vois maintenant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vous laisser apprendre la nouvelle de sa visite ainsi. Cependant, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Isabella. Vous êtes forte, ma douce, pas faible du tout. Malgré tout ce que votre père a pu vous faire subir durant votre enfance, vous êtes restée une jeune femme intègre. Vous avez un grand cœur et vous prenez soin des gens qui vous entourent. » Edward essuya une des larmes sur sa joue. « De plus, cette fois-ci, il y a une différence importante. Vous n'êtes plus seule, ma douce,» assura le Prince, en caressant son visage. « Je suis là désormais et je ne laisserai plus jamais votre père poser la main sur vous ou vous parler d'une façon menaçante. Je vous protégerai. »

Isabella leva les yeux vers son époux et y vit sa détermination et sa conviction. Il était convaincu qu'il parviendrait à la protéger de son père. La Princesse avait envie de croire autant qu'il le faisait, mais c'était difficile. Il fallait s'en tenir aux faits : son père était un Roi. Même Edward, avec son statut royal, n'avait pas un aussi grand pouvoir que lui. De plus, Charles avait un talent pour trouver le moment où Isabella était la plus vulnérable pour l'attaquer. Il était manipulateur, elle le savait. Il savait utiliser les mots comme une arme. Et quand cela ne suffisait pas, il n'hésitait pas à employer la force pour qu'on accomplisse ce qu'il exigeait.

Oui, Isabella voulait vraiment croire qu'Edward la protégerait de son père, mais elle avait du mal à s'en convaincre.

Lorsque Charles arrêta sa monture, à plusieurs mètres d'elle, la Princesse se tint très droite et garda sa main sur son ventre. Elle se força à respirer profondément et la pensée de l'enfant qu'elle portait était la seule qui lui permettait de garder un semblant de calme. Cet enfant ne méritait pas d'être affecté par l'anxiété de sa mère.

Le Roi Charles approcha avec le Prince Emmett à ses côtés. Isabella leva la tête haute, arborant un air de défi alors que le regard du Roi se posait sur elle. Carlisle avança vers son collègue, accompagné par Esme.

« Charles, » fit Carlisle avec un large sourire, en serrant la main de son homologue. « J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien déroulé! L'hiver a été doux jusqu'à maintenant, alors j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas rencontré trop de désagréments en chemin. Je vous présente mon épouse, Esme. »

La Reine de Forks tendit la main vers le Roi de Phoenix, qui l'ignora. Il observa plutôt la Reine des pieds à la tête avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur Carlisle. Esme retira sa main et parut confuse. Le geste de Charles ne surprit pas Isabella. Cependant, elle voyait bien que les membres de la famille royale qui ne l'avaient jamais rencontré semblaient bien étonnés, Rosalie en particulier. La future Reine n'avait jamais connu cette attitude envers les femmes et ne s'y était pas attendue.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter ma famille, » poursuivit Carlisle, comme si Charles ne venait pas de se montrer particulièrement irrespectueux envers la Reine. « Évidemment, vous connaissez mon fils héritier, Emmett. Voici son épouse Rosalie. Vous avez rencontré Jasper et Edward. Voici donc Alice, l'épouse de Jasper. Elle est également guérisseuse et donc s'occupe de la grossesse d'Isabella. »

À ses paroles, Charles tourna la tête vers sa fille. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Puis, son regard remonta vers le visage de la Princesse, avec une expression de profonde haine qui fit frissonner Isabella. Elle s'était attendue à du mépris, mais pas à une telle rage. Elle se colla encore plus à son époux, qui resserra également son étreinte sur elle d'une façon protectrice.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, » grogna Charles, en faisant un pas vers Isabella. Cette dernière recula d'un pas sans y penser. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa nouvelle famille. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer son visage pâle et ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Sa remarque, bien qu'innocente en apparence, semblait vulgaire.

« Vous devez être ravi de cette nouvelle, » suggéra Esme, avec un sourire presque moqueur. Elle comprenait désormais le genre d'homme qu'était Charles.

« Sans doute moins que vous, » murmura le Roi. « Avant nos rencontres stratégiques, j'aimerais bien me reposer quelque peu, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objections, Carlisle. »

Le Roi de Forks parut particulièrement surpris.

« Je croyais que vous souhaiteriez prendre un moment pour discuter et prendre des nouvelles de votre fille, j'avais arrangé pour une collation et du thé… » fit-il lorsqu'il eut repris contenance.

« Je n'ai aucun besoin, ni aucune envie de discuter avec Isabella, » affirma Charles avant de prendre la direction des grandes portes menant à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Il s'éloigna si rapidement que personne n'eut l'occasion de réagir à sa remarque, mais sa fille ne manqua pas les regards que plusieurs membres de la famille lui adressèrent. Elle avait entendu ce genre de remarques de la bouche de son père toute sa vie, alors cela ne lui provoqua pas de tristesse. Et pour être très honnête, elle préférait avoir le moins de contact possible avec lui durant sa visite à Forks.

« Laissez-moi accompagner le Roi Charles à ses appartements, » fit Edward, les yeux fixés sur son beau-père. Isabella avait une vague idée de ce que son époux avait en tête et lui agrippa la main pour le retenir. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant d'entrer dans le château aux côtés du Roi.

Alors que le reste de la famille entrait également dans la demeure, Rosalie s'approcha de sa belle-sœur. Cette dernière arborait une étrange expression sur son visage, qu'Isabella avait du mal à interpréter.

« Edward a mentionné il y a quelques semaines que votre père vous maltraitait durant votre enfance, » commença la future Reine, alors que l'autre Princesse l'observait d'un air méfiant. « Je ne l'avais pas cru à ce moment. Cependant, avec la façon dont votre père a agi envers vous à l'instant, je comprends mieux ce que vous avez vécu et je – »

Une véritable colère embrasa Isabella aux paroles de sa belle-sœur et elle l'interrompit avec un ton hargneux : « Vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu. Vous ne savez absolument rien sur moi. Gardez votre pitié, Rosalie. Je n'en veux pas. Revenez me voir avec des excuses bien méritées quand vous aurez enfin confiance en moi. »

Sur ces mots, Isabella entra dans le château, laissant derrière elle Rosalie, qui était sans mots. Elle ignorait d'où lui était venu le courage pour de telles paroles, mais elle se sentait étrangement mieux. Si seulement elle pouvait désormais affronter son père avec la même fougue…

.

.

.

.

.

« Je comprends qu'il y a une raison à votre présence ici, » fit Charles, alors qu'Edward le guidait jusqu'à ses appartements pour la durée de la visite.

« Effectivement, » rétorqua le Prince, avec un ton sec. « Je sais comment vous agissiez avec Isabella avant notre mariage. Je souhaitais mettre cela au clair immédiatement. » Edward s'arrêta, comme le fit Charles. Les gardes qui les suivaient conservèrent une certaine distance vis-à-vis des deux hommes. Le jeune homme regarda alors son beau-père directement dans les yeux, les traits fermes et déterminés. « Ce genre de comportement ne sera pas toléré ici. Des commentaires comme tout à l'heure sont absolument interdits. »

Charles eut un sourire narquois.

« Si vous pensez avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur moi, jeune homme, vous vous trompez. Vous ne me faites pas peur… » Le Roi dévisagea son gendre pendant un instant.

« Je vous avertis, Charles, » commença Edward en s'approchant. « Une seule parole déplacée ou un seul geste menaçant et je vous ferai souffrir. Le fait que vous soyez Roi n'y change rien pour moi. Personne ne fait de mal à mon épouse sans en subir les conséquences. »

« C'est une menace ? »

« C'est une promesse, » répliqua le Prince, le regard furieux.

« J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer, » fit le Roi en riant. Puis, il reprit son chemin, ses gardes le suivant de près.

Edward le regarda s'éloigner, fulminant de colère. C'était ainsi que le Roi Charles prenait cet avertissement ? Une chose était certaine, le Prince lui ferait payer si le Roi osait poser une main sur Isabella.

.

.

.

.

Le reste de la journée, pour Isabella, consista à se garder l'esprit occupé et à éviter tout contact avec Charles. Il était difficile d'oublier sa présence au château : la sécurité avait été renforcée et les serviteurs étaient agités. On rapportait déjà qu'il avait été particulièrement rude avec quelques servantes. Isabella espérait seulement que personne ne lui tiendrait rigueur de l'attitude de son père. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui être associée.

Avant le festin du soir, qui célébrait l'arrivée de Charles, Isabella en profita pour aller se rafraichir. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide afin de garder un semblant de calme. La première journée de sa visite n'était pas encore terminée, mais Isabella n'était pas certaine que ses nerfs tiendraient jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il lui faudrait rester aux côtés d'Edward le plus possible, ce qui n'était pas simple puisqu'il devait remplir ses responsabilités malgré la visite. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rester cachée dans ses appartements et se devait d'être présente pour cet important repas.

Il était désormais l'heure de se rendre à la grande salle pour le festin, mais Edward était absent. Ne souhaitant pas attirer davantage d'attention sur elle-même, elle partitvers la salle de réception en compagnie des gardes qui la suivaient en tout temps depuis la tentative d'empoisonnement sur son époux. À sa grande horreur, elle croisa son père. Isabella tenta d'accélérer le pas pour qu'il n'y ait pas de raison qu'ils marchent côte-à-côte. Surtout lorsqu'elle aperçut l'air furieux sur son visage.

« Partez, » ordonna-t-il aux gardes d'Isabella lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés. Ces derniers tournèrent la tête vers elle et virent sa réticence. Néanmoins, Charles poursuivit : « Laissez-nous seuls.»

« Votre Majesté, le Prince Edward exige que nous – »

« Il n'est pas là en ce moment et je vous ordonne de partir. »

Isabella n'osa pas insister. Charles étant déjà en colère, elle ne souhaitait pas l'énerver davantage. Elle garda la tête haute alors que ses gardes _la_ quittaient et que ceux de Charles, des hommes de Phoenix, se tenaient loin derrière eux, bien habitués à ce genre de situation. Le Roi observa les soldats s'éloigner et attendit qu'ils soient assez loin avant de reprendre la parole.

« Comment as-tu osé raconter des mensonges à ta nouvelle famille à mon sujet ?! Ton Prince m'a averti plus tôt qu'il allait m'attaquer. Je veux que tu lui dises de garder ses distances, » exigea son père, en s'avançant vers elle d'un air menaçant.

« Je n'ai dit que la vérité, » affirma Isabella, en tentant de ne pas céder à la peur.

« Que ce soit la vérité ou non, ton Prince ne me fait pas peur. Je ne prends d'ordre de personne – surtout pas de lui ! S'il ose me toucher, je vais m'assurer qu'il en paiera le prix. C'est clair, Isabella ?! » Il fit un pas de plus vers elle. « Ce serait dommage que ton enfant ne rencontre jamais son père, non ?! »

Isabella laissa échapper un halètement de peur à l'idée que Charles ne s'attaque à Edward. Cela lui semblait totalement inconcevable. Pourquoi irait-il nuire lui-même à l'alliance qu'il avait contractée avec Carlisle et Edward ? Ce n'était vraiment pas à son avantage de s'attaquer à Edward, mais si Isabella savait une chose de son père, c'est que ses actions n'étaient pas toujours raisonnées.

« Tu m'as compris ?! » exigea durement le roi, dardant ses pupilles noircies par la colère sur le visage défait de sa fille.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, ici ? » fit la voix forte d'Emmett, brisant cette interaction. Le futur Roi les approcha, ses yeux passant entre Isabella et son père. La Princesse n'osa rencontrer le regard de son beau-frère qu'une toute petite seconde, essayant de lui faire passer un message mais très vite, elle baissa les yeux, évitant alors les pupilles interrogatrices du Prince héritier.Elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait entendu au moins une partie de sa conversation.

« Parfaitement, » répondit Charles en plaquant un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres. « J'escortais seulement Isabella jusqu'au festin. »

Il tendit le bras à la Princesse et lui lança un regard en biais qui était clair. Elle devait jouer le jeuou elle devrait en payer le prix. Isabella força donc un sourire sur ses lèvres et saisit le bras que lui tendait son père. Un seul regard à Emmett lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas cru un seul instant à ce que Charles prétendait. Elle espéra seulement que cela ne causerait aucun problème à personne.

Alors qu'il la guidait jusqu'au festin, Emmett les précédant, elle pouvait sentir la poigne serrée de Charles sur son bras. Comme il l'avait fait plusieurs mois plus tôt, la veille de son mariage à Edward, il lui agrippait douloureusement le bras. Elle ne doutait pas que des marques apparaîtraient sur son membre. Comment pourrait-elle les cacher d'Edward ? Il saurait à coup sûr d'où elles provenaient. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à la salle, Isabella se mordait les lèvres pour retenir une exclamation de douleur. Quand Edward la vit au bras de Charles, il la regarda d'un air inquiet.

Charles la lâcha enfin et elle sentit la douleur irradier dans tout le membre. Elle baissa le bras, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître alors qu'elle prenait place aux côtés de son époux.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit ce dernier, préoccupé.

Isabella leva les yeux un instant pour croiser le regard d'avertissement de son père. Elle se tourna alors vers Edward et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Parfaitement, » dit-elle, d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

Lorsque la nourriture arriva, Isabella tenta de se nourrir avec son bras droit, mais ce dernier lui faisait trop mal. Elle y alla de la main gauche, contrôlant suffisamment ses mouvements pour ne pas paraître trop maladroite. Évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Edward.

.

.

.

.

.

« Dites-moi ce qui s'est produit, Isabella, » supplia Edward pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retirés pour la nuit. « Je l'avais averti qu'il ne devait pas poser la main sur vous… »

Il s'approcha d'elle, assise sur le lit et prit délicatement son bras blessé entre ses mains. Edward remonta doucement la manche de la robe, mais Isabella poussa tout de même quelques gémissements de douleur. Lorsque le Prince aperçut les marques violacées sur la peau, son visage prit une expression de colère profonde.

« Le salaud ! » s'exclama-t-il en reculant. Il alla donner un coup de pied dans un meuble. « Je lui avais dit de ne pas vous toucher, de ne pas vous faire de mal. Il n'est pas là depuis une journée complète qu'il a déjà laissé des marques ! »

Isabella trembla légèrement devant la colère de son époux.

« N'en faites pas toute une histoire, Edward. Je vais l'éviter pour le reste de la semaine. »

« Vous le défendez maintenant, Isabella ?! Après tout le mal qu'il vous a fait ? Il vous a humiliée, intimidée et blessée à répétition durant votre enfance et – » Edward fut interrompu par son épouse.

« Je sais très bien ce qu'il m'a fait, d'accord ? » rétorqua-t-elle. « C'est simplement que je souhaite le moins possible attirer son attention sur moi, vous comprenez ? Si vous allez l'attaquer ce soir, verbalement ou physiquement, il me coincera demain pour m'en faire payer le prix. »

« Je vous protégerai, Isabella, » assura-t-il.

« Non, Edward. Vous ne pouvez pas être à mes côtés constamment. La preuve, c'est qu'il a déjà réussi à me prendre à part et à me blesser, » fit Isabella d'un ton doux.

À ses paroles, le Prince baissa la tête. Il avait déjà failli à sa promesse. Il avait juré à Isabella qu'il ne laisserait pas Charles l'atteindre, que le Roi ne parviendrait pas à la toucher et il avait déjà échoué. Quel genre de guerrier était-il s'il ne pouvait même protéger son épouse de son propre père ?

Isabella sentit le déchirement que ressentait Edward et l'approcha. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et le força à rencontrer son regard.

« Je sais que vos intentions sont parfaitement honorables, Edward, mais Charles est manipulateur, sournois et méchant. J'apprécie votre besoin de me protéger, mais je pense que cela ferait plus de torts que de bien, » révéla la Princesse d'une voix douce. « De ce que j'ai compris plus tôt, Charles ne m'a interceptée que parce que vous lui avez demandé de garder ses distances. Je ne vous dis pas ça pour que vous vous en vouliez. Je veux simplement que vous compreniez pourquoi je vous demande de ne pas intervenir. »

Avec réticence, Edward acquiesça.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'Isabella dormait à ses côtés, il lui semblait impossible pour lui de trouver le sommeil. L'idée que ses actions aient causé du tort à Isabella le rendait malade – tout comme le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu l'empêcher d'être blessée.

Dès l'instant où il avait compris que la personne qui avait installé une telle peur chez Isabella était son propre père, Edward s'était juré que ce dernier n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui faire du mal. Il avait espéré que cette visite serait le moment pour montrer au Roi qu'il se mettrait en travers de sa route et qu'Isabella avait désormais des protecteurs. Cependant, il avait échoué.

.

.

.

.

.

Durant les jours suivants, Isabella parvint à éviter efficacement Charles. Elle attribua cela en partie au fait qu'Edward n'était pas intervenu. Elle voyait bien la tension que cela causait chez son époux, mais elle était certaine qu'une conversation – ou une attaque – aurait entraîné d'autres « rencontres » avec son père.

C'est pourquoi elle baissa quelque peu sa garde. Il ne restait que deux jours avant le départdu Roi et Isabella était persuadée que tout se déroulerait bien désormais.

Elle avait tort.

Isabella se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour prendre du repos avant le repas du soir. Ses gardes avaient disparu et elle ignorait où ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Cependant, quelqu'un gardait en permanence l'entrée de leurs appartements même si personne ne s'y trouvait, alors elle y serait en sécurité une fois arrivée.

Soudainement, elle se sentit agrippée et poussée contre le mur. Sa tête donna un coup violent contre la pierre derrière elle, ce qui l'étourdit légèrement. Il fallut un instant avant que les images ne cessent de bouger sous ses yeux et lui permettent de voir qui l'avait interceptée.

Il s'agissait de Charles.

Son visage était hanté par une profonde haine, ses lèvres étaient retroussées dans un rictus mauvais. Ses yeux marron étaient fixés sur les siens et Isabella pouvait y lire une rage sans nom, bien pire qu'à l'habitude. Elle se mit aussitôt à trembler comme une feuille. Isabella savait comment gérer la colère de son père en temps normal. Elle ignorait cependant ce qui avait provoqué cette situation.

La Princesse tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier, mais le Roi posa sa large main dessus. Elle tenta de la mordre pour qu'il l'enlève, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Son autre main resta contre sa gorge. Isabella se mit à se débattre pour tenter de se libérer de son emprise.

« Je t'avais ordonné de dire à ton Prince de me laisser tranquille ! »

« Je… l'ai… fait…» parvint-elle à marmonner contre sa main. Elle pouvait encore respirer, mais sa gorge était en feu et le Roi resserrait sa prise à chaque instant.

« Quand je pensais enfin avoir réussi à me débarrasser de toi, » s'écria-t-il. « Tu me causes encore des problèmes ! J'aurais dû te tuer quand je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais pas ma fille. »

Isabella aurait poussé une exclamation de surprise si elle avait pu. Cependant, elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« J'avais mes doutes quand ta mère m'a annoncé qu'elle portait de nouveau un enfant, mais j'ai su avec certitude quand tu es née. » Charles garda sa poigne sur elle. « J'aurais pu me débarrasser de toi à ce moment-là, mais je me disais qu'une fille pouvait servir dans une alliance. Pendant toutes ces années, je t'aisupportéeen attendant que tu me serves à quelque chose. »

Isabella tentait de se débattre, mais Charles était trop fort pour elle. Elle avait si peur…

« Et maintenant, je m'aperçois que c'était vraiment trop de problèmes pour ce que tu valais ! »

Des larmes coulaient sans cesse le long des joues de la Princesse, trempant la main celui qu'elle avait toujours pensé être son père. Mais cela ne semblait en rien affecter l'homme fou qui se tenait devant elle. Charles la souleva même de quelques centimètres à la seule force de son bras. « Et dire que j'avais fait d'elle une Reine, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une vulgaire putain » cracha-t-il, insultant la seule personne qui avait apporté de l'amour et du bonheur à Isabella jusqu'à son mariage.

« LÂCHEZ-LA ! » retentit soudain une voix plus loin.

Au moment où sa poigne se serrait de nouveau sur sa gorge – où Isabella commençait à perdre espoir – quelqu'un saisit Charles et le projeta contre un autre mur. La Princesse tomba lourdement sur le sol et recommença à respirer plus profondément, à coup de grandes inspirations bruyantes, cherchant de l'air, ses mains frottant sa gorge. Elle tourna enfin la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui venir en aide.

Edward était assis à califourchon sur le torse de Charles. On dirait qu'il l'avait d'abord frappé au visage, avant d'agripper le collet de sa tenue.

À bout de souffle, Isabella n'avait aucune force pour parler. Puis…

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » s'exclama Carlisle, devant la scène sous ses yeux.


	17. Chapter 17

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

.

 **Merci à Stella pour la correction hyper rapide de ce chapitre ! Grâce à elle, tous les chapitres sont désormais corrigés et les versions updatées seront ajoutées au fur et à mesure.**

 **N'oubliez pas, je mets un teaser de chaque chapitre quelques jours avant la publication sur Tumblr. Si vous voulez m'y suivre, c'est Bookish-biochemist.**

 **Merci à chacun d'entre vous de lire et surtout, prendre le temps de reviewer ! Je lis chacun de vos commentaires avec attention, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fanfiction. J'adore lire vos hypothèses, avis et autres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 _ **Au chapitre précédent…**_

 _Edward était assis à califourchon sur le torse de Charles. On dirait qu'il l'avait d'abord frappé au visage, avant d'agripper le collet de sa tenue._

 _À bout de souffle, Isabella n'avait aucune force pour parler. Puis…_

 _« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » s'exclama Carlisle, devant la scène sous ses yeux._

 _ **Quelques minutes auparavant…**_

« Charles est vraiment un homme horrible, » révéla Esme à son plus jeune fils. « Isabella m'avait parlé de la façon dont les femmes sont traitées à Phoenix, mais je dois avouer que je ne croyais pas la situation si grave avant de la voir de mes propres yeux. Carlisle a dû lui demander d'arrêter de faire des avances aux servantes et de montrer plus de respect aux femmes qu'il croisait. Les pauvres… ! Plus aucune de nos employées ne voulait le servir ! »

Edward poussa un profond soupir alors que sa mère lui racontait les agissements déplorables du Roi en visite…

« Et ce qu'il a dit devant Isabella à son arrivée… » La Reine frissonna d'horreur. La jeune Princesse était une jeune femme si douce et aimante qu'elle comprenait mal qu'on puisse lui vouloir du mal, surtout de la part de son propre père.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent du bruit et une voix qui s'exclamait : « Et maintenant, je m'aperçois que c'était vraiment trop de problèmes pour ce que tu valais ! »

La mère et son fils échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer au pas de course en direction de la voix de Charles. Alors qu'ils empruntaient un nouveau couloir, le Roi s'exclama : « Et dire que j'avais fait d'elle une Reine, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une vulgaire putain. »

Edward vit rouge lorsqu'il comprit que Charles retenait Isabella contre son gré, ses mains lui serrant la gorge avec force. Sans réfléchir, le Prince se précipita sur l'agresseur de sa femme. La jeune Princesse semblait manquer d'air, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Quant à Esme, elle repartit au pas de course dans une autre direction, déterminée à aller chercher de l'aide, idéalement son conjoint.

« LÂCHEZ-LA ! » hurla Edward, avant de se précipiter sur son beau-père. Il saisit ce dernier par les épaules pour le projeter au sol, loin de son épouse. Lorsque Charles tenta de bouger, il lui balança un coup de poing au visage. La tête du Roi frappa violement le sol, son nez désormais en sang. Isabella, de son côté, tentait de reprendre son souffle, clairement paniquée.

Esme revint un instant plus tard accompagnée par Carlisle. Alors que le Roi de Forks observait la scène sous ses yeux, sans vraiment saisir ce qui se passait, Esme s'accroupit pour saisir Isabella, toujours en larmes, dans ses bras. Des marques correspondant à la main du Roi Charles commençaient déjà à apparaître sur sa gorge.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » s'exclama Carlisle.

.

.

.

.

.

« Edward ! » s'exclama Carlisle, son calme habituel perdu. Plusieurs gardes arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir. « Lâche le Roi Charles _immédiatement_! »

Le Prince jeta un dernier regard mauvais à l'homme qui venait d'attaquer son épouse. La rage le faisait encore trembler et il avait seulement envie de le détruire et de briser son corps os par os, mais Carlisle était son père mais surtout son Roi. Il se devait de lui obéir. Alors, à contrecœur, il se redressa. Des soldats se placèrent autour de lui au signal du Roi de Forks. D'autres encerclèrent Charles.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda le Roi de Forks de but en blanc, en jetant un regard à sa belle-fille qui sanglotait dans les bras de la Reine.

Edward, la colère l'animant, pointa Charles du doigt et répondit d'un ton sec : « Ce _salaud_ a attaqué Isabella. Il tentait de l'étrangler !»

Charles s'était également relevé. Il avait une main sur son nez qui saignait profusément depuis qu'Edward l'avait frappé au visage.

« Elle l'avait méritée, cette putain ! J'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas de mon sang ! » cracha le Roi de Phoenix, en faisant un pas vers Isabella, avouant par le fait-même ce dont Edward l'accusait. Sa révélation stupéfia plus d'un spectateur de la scène.

Edward se mit aussitôt dans son chemin, mais garda ses poings baissés. Cependant, tous pouvaient voir l'effort que cela lui coutait de ne pas s'attaquer de nouveau à Charles. Les soldats présents se mirent entre les deux hommes pour éviter que l'un attaque l'autre. Derrière le Prince, les sanglots d'Isabella augmentèrent en force, Esme resserrant son étreinte sur sa belle-fille.

« Esme, il vaudrait mieux amener Isabella dans sa chambre. Elle aura sans doute besoin de repos, en particulier dans son état, » suggéra Carlisle. Sa Reine acquiesça. Elle allait l'attirer hors du couloir lorsqu'Edward l'arrêta. Il posa un baiser sur le front de son épouse et plongea son regard dans le sien pour la rassurer.

« Avant que vous n'alliez vous reposer, Isabella, j'aimerais que vous montriez votre bras à mon père. »

La Princesse acquiesça en tremblant, évitant le regard de tous alors qu'elle dévoilait son bras blessé. Habituellement, elle aurait sans doute refusé, mais elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle tira sur sa manche à la demande de son époux. Esme et Carlisle constatèrent avec horreur les marques de doigts violacées sur sa peau pâle, s'ajoutant à celles qui apparaissaient progressivement sur sa gorge.

« Voici les traces laissées par Charles il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'il a décidé de menacer mon épouse, » fit le Prince. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'en mettant en lumière les attaques de Charles, Carlisle ne montrerait aucune indulgenceenvers le Roi. De son côté, Edward se fichait bien de se retrouver dans un cachot ou pire. Il aimerait mieux être torturé que de ne pas défendre et protéger Isabella à tous les instants possibles, comme il le lui avait promis.

« Espèce de salope, tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! » renchérit le roi de Phoenix.

« Dans votre situation, Charles, je vous conseille de garder le silence. N'oubliez pas que vos attaques et vos insultes sont dirigées contre un membre de notre famille royale, » affirma Carlisle.

Edward embrassa son épouse et lui murmura que tout irait bien, puis Esme amena Isabella à sa chambre. Malgré le calme et la fermeté qu'il affichait, Carlisle ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire face à une telle situation.

D'un côté, un membre de la famille royale avait été attaqué. On pourrait même qualifier l'acte le plus récent de tentative de meurtre. S'il s'agissait de n'importe quel citoyen – de Forks ou de Phoenix – l'agresseur subirait un procès. S'il était reconnu coupable, ce dernier pourrait être condamné à la pendaison.

Cependant, l'accusé ici n'était pas un simple sujet. Il s'agissait d'un Roi, régnant sur un royaume avec lequel Forks avait une alliance.

Et il y avait aussi Edward dans cette histoire. Il avait attaqué un Roi et même si ce dernier s'en était pris à Isabella, Charles pouvait exiger que le Prince soit châtié.

Que faire ? Protéger sa famille, en refusant de punir Edward et en demandant à Charles de quitter Forks, pour qu'Isabella soit à l'abri comme elle le méritait ? Ou valait-il mieux conserver de bonnes relations avec le royaume de Phoenix en punissant Edward – une journée au cachot devrait suffire pour apaiser le Roi – et ainsi approuver les actes qu'avaient posés Charles ?

Attirés par le bruit, plusieurs domestiques observaient désormais la scène.

« Allons discuter ailleurs, » exigea Carlisle.

.

.

.

.

.

Carlisle se laissa tomber dans la chaise devant sa table de travail. Edward et Charles étaient présents tous les deux et plusieurs gardes dans la pièce s'assuraient que l'un n'attaque pas l'autre. Leur attitude était très différente. Edward se tenait droit, le regard fixé sur son père. Son visage montrait bien qu'il n'éprouvait aucun regret et qu'il répéterait sans hésiter les mêmes gestes si la situation se présentait de nouveau. Carlisle voyait bien que son fils était prêt à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes et n'allait pas chercher à les éviter.

Charles, au contraire, affichait un air arrogant et moqueur. Quelqu'un lui avait fourni un mouchoir pour son nez qui saignait toujours, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder Edward du coin de l'œil. Il semblait confiant dans la façon dont cette situation serait résolue et ce n'était clairement pas à l'avantage d'Edward. Cette attitude irrita profondément Carlisle. Charles semblait _si_ convaincu qu'il avait bien agi. Et de son point de vue, c'était sans doute vrai. Pour le Roi de Phoenix, les femmes avaient peu de valeur. Une femme devait être vue, mais pas entendue. À Phoenix, un père avait tous les pouvoir sur sa fille – c'est surement ainsi qu'allait se justifier Charles. Le Roi de Forks devait prendre en compte les mœurs différentes de Phoenix. Si Isabella était encore dans son royaume natal, personne ne sourcillerait à de tels agissements…

 _Non_ , pensa aussitôt Carlisle. Isabella était mariée à Edward. Sur le territoire de Phoenix, le Prince était l'homme qui était devenu responsable de la Princesse. Alors, même là-bas, Charles n'aurait pu invoquer ce prétexte pour justifier son attaque. Et puis, de toute façon, de son propre aveu, Charles n'était pas le père biologique d'Isabella. Et même si auparavant, Isabella avait été un sujet de Phoenix, elle ne l'était plus. Carlisle ne pouvait donc justifier d'aucune façon les actions de Charles. Le Roi de Phoenix n'avait réellement plus aucune emprise sur Isabella.

Puis, Carlisle jeta un nouveau regard à son fils. Il mit un instant de côté son rôle de Roi et mit son chapeau de père. Cette part de lui était incroyablement fière de son plus jeune fils. Edward avait toujours été un homme très respectueux et bien élevé, mais ces derniers mois, Carlisle avait vu chez lui un comportement qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver. Même en situation de conflit avec sa propre famille, le Prince s'était aussitôt précipité au secoursde son épouse. Il s'agissait d'un comportement qui rendait le Roi particulièrement fier. Cependant, son rôle de dirigeant l'avait encouragé à garder une certaine prudence envers Isabella. Carlisle ne doutait plus qu'Edward éprouvait des sentiments forts pour la jeune Princesse. Le père pouvait même se reconnaître dans le comportement de son fils… Lui aussi, à son âge, aurait certainement réagi avec autant de fougue si Esme avait été à la place d'Isabella.

Puis, Carlisle imagina Esme. Esme avec le bras marqué d'ecchymoses violacées. Le cou portant des traces de doigts, son visage couvert de larmes, sa respiration saccadée alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. De telles images étaient insoutenables – Carlisle aurait sans aucun doute agi de la même façon que son fils si c'était son épouse qui avait subi autant d'attaques, durant son enfance et même encore aujourd'hui, aux mains de Charles.

De sa propre faute sans doute, Carlisle devait avouer qu'il connaissait mal Isabella. Il la voyait comme l'épouse de son fils, mais pas comme sa propre fille, au contraire d'Alice et Rosalie. Néanmoins, elle était devenue un membre de sa famille et en tant que chef de famille, il se devait de la protéger, au même titre que sa Reine ou une autre des Princesses du royaume.

Carlisle sut alors ce qu'il devait faire.

Au moment où il allait enfin s'exprimer, la porte du bureau du Roi s'ouvrit violemment. Emmett entra avec un air déterminé.

« J'avais peur d'être arrivé trop tard ! » s'exclama-t-il légèrement à bout de souffle, en jetant un regard en coin aux deux hommes debout devant son père. « J'ai entendu parler de l'altercation par les domestiques. J'aimerais ajouter un témoignage avant que vous ne présentiez votre verdict sur la situation, Père. J'ai assisté à une scène assez inquiétante il y a quelques jours. Charles tenait violemment le bras d'Isabella et la menaçait. Il a insinué qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'attaquer à Edward. Il a même mentionné _qu'il serait dommage que l'enfant que porte Isabella ne rencontre jamais son père_ , » dit-il avec une certaine colère, en mettant l'accent sur ses dernières paroles.

Charles perdit quelque peu de sa superbe. Edward, quant à lui, serra les poings, mais demeura autrement imperturbable. Carlisle adressa un sourire rassurant à son héritier.

« J'avais pris ma décision, Emmett, mais je te remercie pour cette intervention. Je crois qu'Isabella a sans doute besoin d'être rassurée, Edward. Je viendrai vous voir plus tard. Je vous demande de quitter pour le moment, mes fils. J'ai besoin de m'adresser à Charles. »

Emmett et Edward acquiescèrent. Ils sortirent tous deux, laissant leur père avec l'autre Roi. Charles avait définitivement perdu son sourire et son arrogance.

Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent un instant alors que la porte du bureau se refermait derrière eux. Le futur Roi aperçut alors une lueur de soulagement dans le regard de son jeune frère.

« J'aimerais te remercier pour ton intervention, » fit Edward, en se raclant la gorge.

« Je n'ai pas le sentiment que cela ait changé la décision de notre Père, mais je devais faire part de ce que j'avais vu. »

Il y eut un instant de silence où les deux hommes semblaient clairement mal à l'aise. Durant les dernières semaines, leurs contacts avaient été particulièrement tendus. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face sans se lancer de regard noir.

« Je devrais aller retrouver Isabella. » Edward fit un pas pour s'éloigner, mais Emmett le retint.

« Un instant, Edward. J'aimerais m'excuser de mon attitude de ces dernières semaines auprès d'Isabella et toi. Je te demande pardon. Je vais également discuter avec Rosalie et espérer qu'elle voit les choses comme moi. »

« C'est bien gentil, Emmett, pour ma part. Pour ce qui est d'Isabella, je crois que tu devrais t'adresser directement à elle et lui demander pardon. Je pense que cela lui ferait très plaisir. »

Le futur Roi acquiesça, paraissant quelque peu gêné de s'être fait réprimandé de la sorte. Edward, après un dernier hochement de tête pour son frère, s'éloigna rapidement pour retrouver Isabella.

.

.

.

.

.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Kate, inquiète. La dame était en train de ranger la chambre de la Princesse lorsque la Reine entra, Isabella blottie dans ses bras.

« Une attaque du Roi Charles. J'aimerais mieux qu'Alice examine Isabella, pouvez-vous aller la prévenir ? Venez-vous asseoir ici. » fit Esme en s'adressant d'abord à Kate puis à Isabella en força cette dernière à s'asseoir sur le lit.

La jeune femme n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le couloir. Isabella semblait sous le choc, son teint très pâle, quelques larmes coulant sans contrôle sur ses joues et la Reine voyait bien qu'elle tremblait. Sa gorge devait être douloureuse, pensait Esme, en regardant les marques déjà présentes sur sa peau. La Reine ne pouvait croire qu'un homme puisse se montrer aussi violent envers une jeune personne innocente. Comment de tels comportements pouvaient-ils être acceptés et considérés normaux à Phoenix ?

« Bien sûr, Votre Majesté ! » Kate quitta rapidement la pièce, pendant qu'Esme saisissait la main d'Isabella dans la sienne.

« Je sais que vous êtes sans doute inquiète, Isabella, mais ne vous en faites pas. Je suis certaine que tout s'arrangera au mieux, » fit Esme, pour tenter de calmer la Princesse. Cependant, malgré ses paroles rassurantes, la Reine ne semblait pas assez certaine de ce qu'elle avançait pour que cela ait un effet apaisant sur la jeune femme.

Alice arriva quelques instants plus tard avec un sac contenant ses outils de guérisseuse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des ecchymoses, autant sur son bras que sur sa gorge. Elle se força à garder son calme et un léger sourire sur les lèvres pour ne pas angoisse _r_ encore plus Isabella.

« J'ai un baume pour les ecchymoses, » dit la Princesse guérisseuse en prenant un de ses pots. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle s'adressa directement à Esme d'une voix douce, car Isabella semblait incapable de répondre pour le moment. Esme résuma la situation en quelques phrases.

« Charles a attaqué Isabella plus tôt cette semaine et voilà quelques minutes, il l'a prise blessée à la gorge. Y aurait-il des risques pour l'enfant ? »

À la couleur des ecchymoses, la guérisseuse savait déjà qu'Isabella avait été blessée au bras avant de l'être à la gorge. Alice ne pouvait imaginer l'angoisse qu'avait vécue Isabella cette semaine. Alors qu'elle aurait pu l'aider, la jeune Princesse avait gardé ses distances avec sa belle-sœur depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse. Et puis, il y avait eu cette opposition entre Rosalie et Emmett, Isabella et Edward. À ce moment, Jasper et elle avaient montré leur soutien aux nouveaux mariés, mais avaient tout de même pris la décision de ne pas trop s'impliquer dans ce conflit pour ne pas envenimer leurs relations avec le reste de la famille. Alice regrettait désormais son comportement.

« Vous a-t-il donné un coup au ventre ? » demanda Alice, retenant son souffle un instant. Bien qu'elle ait laissé sa jalousie l'envahir devant la grossesse d'Isabella, jamais elle ne lui souhaiterait de perdre l'enfant. Il s'agissait tout de même de son neveu ou de sa nièce.

Au grand soulagement des deux autres femmes, Isabella secoua la tête. Pour la jeune femme, tout s'était passé très rapidement, mais les mains de Charles n'avaient jamais approché son ventre. Elle était certaine qu'elle l'aurait remarqué si cela avait été le cas. Elle se serait démenée pour l'empêcher à tout prix de blesser son enfant.

« Dans ce cas, il faudra surveiller d'éventuels saignements dans les prochains jours. Le stress et les altercations ne sont certainement pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour votre enfant, alors je vous conseille de prendre plusieurs jours de repos, » décréta Alice en appliquant son baume pour les ecchymoses sur le bras d'Isabella, puis sur sa gorge. Cela fit grimacer la Princesse de douleur. « Je vous déconseille fortement de travailler sur votre projet. Pour quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assurées qu'il n'y ait pas de conséquences à ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui, il est temps de prendre soin de vous, Isabella, et de votre enfant. »

Isabella acquiesça.

« Je vous laisse ce baume pour aider à la guérison de ces marques. Vous devrez l'appliquer au moins deux fois par jour, » fit Alice en continuant ses recommandations.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, laissant Edward entrer. Il paraissait particulièrement inquiet, et son regard se porta aussitôt sur son épouse. Isabella se leva également en voyant son époux et fonça dans son étreinte. Edward la saisit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte douce, mais rassurante et forte. Après un moment, il baissa son regard vers le sien et caressa doucement son visage.

« Comment allez-vous, ma douce ? Et notre enfant ? »

Son attitude protectrice et son inquiétude pour son épouse et leur enfant attendrirent la Reine et l'autre Princesse. Esme se sentit particulièrement fière de son dernier fils _._ Malgré l'adversité, il avait toujours soutenu Isabella sans jamais faillir.

« Je vais bien, Alice prescrit du repos pour les prochains jours et du baume pour les… ecchymoses, » murmura la jeune femme.

Isabella semblait avoir repris ses esprits depuis l'arrivée d'Edward. S'il était là devant elle, c'est que ses actes n'avaient entrainé aucune conséquence grave. C'était un des aspects qui l'avait le plus inquiétée, suivi de près par la révélation que Charles n'était pas son père biologique.

Edward acquiesça et leva la tête vers Alice, lui adressant par un signe de tête ses remerciements.

« Qu'a dit Carlisle ? » demanda Esme.

« Peu de choses en fait, » avoua Edward, en gardant un bras autour de la taille d'Isabella. « Une fois dans son bureau, il s'est assis et a réfléchi. Emmett est entré précipitamment et a rapporté l'altercation entre Charles et Isabella à laquelle il a assisté plus tôt cette semaine. Carlisle a ensuite dit qu'il avait pris sa décision et nous a demandé, à Emmett et moi-même, de quitter son cabinet de travail. »

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna Alice.

« Il a bien mentionné qu'il viendrait discuter avec nous dès qu'il aurait terminé sa conversation avec Charles. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je crois. Charles a beaucoup plus à perdre dans cette histoire que nous. La perte de notre alliance ferait beaucoup plus de torts à Phoenix. »

La demi-heure suivante se déroula dans un calme relatif. Alice et Esme restèrent avec Isabella et Edward à attendre la visite de Carlisle pour connaître la suite des évènements. Ils forcèrent Isabella à manger un peu.

Finalement, Carlisle entra. Il les trouva assis dans la pièce servant de salle à manger, des restes de repas à peine touchés devant eux. Le Roi ressentit aussitôt l'appréhension qui les habitait.

« J'imagine que vous souhaitez connaître l'issue de cette situation ? » demanda-t-il, alors que tous s'empressaient d'acquiescer. Il prit une grande inspiration et alla s'asseoir autour de la table aux côtés de sa Reine. « J'ai décidé de ne porter aucune charge contre Charles. »

Un lourd silence accompagna sa réponse. Isabella saisit la main d'Edward comme si elle craignait l'arrivée soudaine de gardes qui lui enlèveraient son époux pour l'amener dans les cachots.

« Cependant, il n'y aura de conséquences pour Edward, » concéda le Roi. À ces mots, tous poussèrent un certain soupir de soulagement, personne plus qu'Edward lui-même. Il aurait accepté les conséquences, évidemment. Cependant, il était tout de même très heureux de ne pas avoir à passer la nuit au cachot. « Charles quittera le château dès que possible. Je lui ai posé une sorte d'ultimatum : il doit quitter immédiatement Forks et ne pas tenter de contacter Isabella ou Edward et de leur nuire de quelconque façon. S'il respecte ces conditions, l'alliance entre Forks et Phoenix tiendra. Si j'ai la moindre preuve qu'il a dérogé à sa promesse, l'alliance entre nos deux royaumes sera rompue.»

Carlisle prit un moment pour laisser les autres comprendre ses paroles.

« Je sais que ma décision va peut-être contrarier certains d'entre vous, » avoua le Roi. « Vous devez comprendre que je ne pouvais en aucun cas punir Edward pour ses actions. D'une part, j'aurais agi de la même façon si j'avais dû faire face à cette situation. D'autre part, cela aurait envoyé un message que j'approuvais les actions de Charles, ce que je ne pouvais pas faire en aucun cas. Il ne sera jamais accepté qu'un membre de la famille royale soit attaqué et le fait que Charles soit Roi ne devrait pas lui donner de telles faveurs. »

« Cependant, » continua Carlisle, en poursuivant l'explication de son raisonnement, « je ne pouvais ignorer ce fait malgré tout. Faire un procès à Charles comme je l'aurais ordonné pour n'importe quel autre citoyen n'est pas une possibilité. Bien que nous n'ayons pas besoin de cette alliance autant que le royaume de Phoenix, il ne serait pas judicieux de se faire un nouvel ennemi et de nous rendre particulièrement vulnérable face à Aro. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision : exiger que Charles quitte aussitôt le château en ne cherchant pas de représailles afin de conserver cette alliance, dont il a tellement besoin. Il a accepté sans négociation. Il s'agissait, j'en suis certain, de la meilleure solution pour notre famille. »

« J'aimerais vous présenter mes excuses, Isabella. Edward avait mentionné l'abus que vous aviez subi auprès de votre pè – de Charles, » Carlisle se reprit rapidement. « J'aurais dû mettre en place une structure qui vous mettait plus en sécurité. »

Isabella hocha la tête, acceptant ainsi les excuses du Roi.

« Cela dit, je pense que je vais prendre congé avec mon épouse et vous laissez prendre du repos tous les deux. »

Carlisle, Esme et Alice quittèrent enfin le jeune couple.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Le vent lui fouettait le visage. La neige virevoltait dans tous les sens, le froid mordait la peau avec vigueur. Isabella frissonna en avançant dans les jardins derrière le château. Son lourd manteau de fourrure ne servait pas à la réchauffer suffisamment pour couper le froid. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? se demanda-t-elle. Il faisait si froid et la température n'était pas agréable. Qui pourrait avoir envie de faire une balade dans ce climat si froid ?_

 _Elle approcha de l'étang glacé, plus loin. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas demi-tour ? Pourquoi ses pas l'attiraient malgré elle vers ce plan d'eau gelé ?_

 _Au travers de la neige, elle vit une silhouette bouger sur la glace, glissant, tournant, virevoltant, un peu comme les flocons qui l'entouraient. Isabella n'aurait su dire de qui il s'agissait, mais l'individu était assez petit, menu. Une certaine panique envahit la Princesse à la vue de cette personne sur la glace. Elle était persuadée qu'un danger guettait cette personne, elle devait l'avertir._

 _Isabella avança rapidement, mais elle ne semblait pas parvenir à l'atteindre assez rapidement. La personne, qu'Isabella put identifier comme étant un enfant, s'arrêta brusquement sur la glace, se tournant vers elle. L'enfant lui adressa un signe de la main au travers du blizzard de neige. La force du vent augmenta, sifflant violemment dans les oreilles d'Isabella._

 _Un bruit sinistre retentit, un craquement soudain qui fit trembler de terreur Isabella. L'enfant tomba soudain dans l'eau_ toujours liquide _sous la mince couche de glace et disparut. La Princesse s'élança encore plus rapidement et essaya d'atteindre enfin l'enfant._

 _Cependant, une fois arrivée sur la glace, celle-ci était intacte. Il n'y avait plus de trou, comme si la surface ne s'était jamais fracturée. La Princesse baissa la tête pour apercevoir la silhouette de l'enfant sous la glace, ses traits indéfinis, mais son teint dangereusement blême. Elle ne pouvait identifier l'enfant, mais elle voyait ses yeux, qui étaient vides et sans vie._

Le cœur battant, couverte de sueurs froides, Isabella se réveilla. Elle était dans son lit, aux côtés de son époux. Le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire n'était sans doute que cela – un cauchemar. Néanmoins, un frisson la parcourut à l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'une vision. Cependant, la scène avait semblé si irréelle que ce n'était sûrement qu'un cauchemar étrange… Le fait qu'elle ne soit jamais parvenue à identifier l'enfant l'inquiétait férocement. Une pensée intrusive, dont elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser, lui restait en tête : et si la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pu identifier l'enfant était parce qu'il n'était pas encore né… ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

.

.

 **Merci à chacun d'entre vous de suivre encore Better in time et de prendre le temps de commenter. Je suis désolée pour le retard important de ce chapitre, mais mes examens de fin de session ont pris le dessus. Je ne pensais pas être aussi occupée que je l'ai été et j'avais vraiment l'espoir de publier la fin de semaine dernière. Veuillez donc m'excuser ! (Mais au moins, ça a voulu la peine, car j'ai obtenu de très bons résultats !) Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose un chapitre extra long ! (Plus de 1500 mots au-dessus de ce que je vise habituellement !)**

 **Merci encore une fois à Stella pour la correction exemplaire.**

 **Bon, assez parler, bonne lecture !**

.

.

La lame de l'épée glissa sur la peau, fendant l'air sans bruit. L'homme devant elle n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un soupir que son corps s'effondrait sans bruit, sa chute adoucie par la neige sous lui. Malgré l'obscurité, elle aperçut la large mare de sang s'accumulant sous l'homme, la mort se répandant sur la blancheur.

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Mentir lui était facile et l'amusait, mais observer la mort la fascinait encore plus à chaque fois. Elle aimait l'excitation qui s'emparait d'elle à l'idée de tuer, un peu comme un prédateur avec sa proie. Un autre sentiment fort se produisait lorsqu'elle avait enfin coincé sa cible. Cependant, pour elle, la jouissance survenait véritablement quand elle voyait la vie s'éteindre, comme un dernier soupir qui permettait à l'âme de sortir du corps. Par sécurité et pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention, elle n'assassinait que par nécessité.

Comme cette nuit.

Jamais sa véritable cible n'avait été si proche, jamais elle n'avait été si proche de son but. Quand son frère lui avait proposé d'embarquer dans son ambitieux projet, la jeune femme n'avait pas hésité. Si son frère s'était questionné sur sa réponse positive immédiate, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Et elle n'avait certainement pas dévoilé tous ses arguments à ce dernier.

Elle avait cette idée étrange que sa cible leur était redevable, qu'elle leur avait causé un profond préjudice. Si on lui demandait de justifier ces impressions, elle en serait incapable. Cependant, depuis plusieurs années, elle était animée par cette envie de vengeance et maintenant qu'elle était si près du but, elle n'allait certainement pas abandonner.

En arrivant devant le mur d'enceinte, la femme se prépara mentalement à franchir cette étape capitale, qui était sûrement la plus difficile cette nuit. Elle allait devoir l'escalader pour atteindre sa cible. Avec une expression résolue, elle s'attela à sa tâche.

Ce n'était pas cet imposant mur de pierre qui l'empêcherait d'assassiner la Princesse Isabella cette nuit.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Une semaine plus tôt…**

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vos hommes peuvent certainement y aller sans vous, » protesta faiblement Isabella, tentant de calmer l'anxiété qui l'agitait en caressant son ventre qui s'arrondissait. Elle se tenait droite et immobile au milieu de la pièce, alors que son époux préparait ses affaires pour quitter le château pendant plusieurs jours. « Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, après tout. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Isabella, » fit Edward en se tournant vers son épouse. Il ne comprenait pas son angoisse.

Depuis la tentative d'assassinat sur le Prince Edward et la fuite conséquente de Leah, personne n'avait réussi à la retrouver. Plusieurs groupes de soldats avaient quitté la forteresse avec des dessins du visage de la fugitive, mais sans succès. Dans aucun village, ni proche du château, ni proche des frontières n'avait-elle été aperçue. Puisqu'aucun crime non résolu dans lequel Leah aurait pu être impliquée n'avait été rapporté, elle semblait avoir simplement disparu du royaume. Edward ne pouvait pas croire à une telle chose. Il voyait Leah comme cette variable hors de contrôle. Même si la preuve de sa culpabilité n'avait pas encore été faite, il était convaincu que tous les moyens devaient être pris pour la retrouver avant qu'elle n'attaque de nouveau. Le problème, c'était de savoir où chercher. Était-elle seulement sur le territoire de Forks ?

C'est au moment où le découragement s'emparait d'Edward que le rêve d'Isabella était entré en jeu.

Elle s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit, tirant son époux de son sommeil en parlant de forêt, d'une maison isolée et de Leah. Son récit décousu avait rendu Edward, tout juste capable d'ouvrir ses yeux, assez confus. Cependant, en voyant l'empressement chez son épouse, il avait compris qu'il se produisait quelque chose d'important. Isabella parlait rapidement, les mots sortant d'entre ses lèvres à un rythme soutenu. Elle ne faisait pas de phrases complètes. La Princesse semblait craindre que les images qu'elle avait vues en rêve ne disparaissent si elle ne s'empressait pas de les décrire.

Edward mémorisa chaque mot franchissant ses lèvres. Alors qu'Isabella retrouvait le sommeil, il resta allongé dans l'obscurité, à tenter de mettre du sens à ce que venait de révéler la Princesse. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il s'agissait d'une vision. Elle avait d'ailleurs décrit en quelques mots une région du royaume qu'elle n'avait jamais visité. Isabella avait répété plusieurs fois avec insistance des mentions d'une forêt, d'un déguisement, d'une vieille femme et de Leah. Elle avait aussi mentionné une maison dans les bois et un marché au cœur d'un village.

Il avait donc le sentiment que Leah se cachait dans une maison en forêt et avait pris l'apparence d'une vieille femme auprès d'un village. Le problème, c'était que la région décrite par Isabella était d'une bonne superficie et plusieurs des villages la composant possédaient un marché et étaient entourés d'une forêt. Il en saurait peut-être plus le lendemain, espérait-il, lorsqu'Isabella se réveillerait.

Effectivement, le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils prenaient leur premier repas de la journée, le couple eut amplement le temps de retracer entièrement le rêve d'Isabella. Bien qu'habituellement plusieurs détails étaient oubliés à la lumière du jour, il semblait que d'en avoir averti Edward immédiatement à son réveil lui avait permis de conserver la majorité des éléments importants.

Isabella commença son récit : « Je me suis retrouvée dans un marché achalandé. L'élément étrange, c'est que personne, autant commerçant qu'acheteur ne semblait s'apercevoir de ma présence… »

 _« Bonjour, pouvez-vous m'aider ? Je pense que je me suis perdue… » murmura Isabella, en avançant vers une femme qui achetait un cochon. La femme ne releva même pas la tête vers la Princesse. Le marchand ne tourna même pas les yeux dans sa direction. La jeune femme tenta de s'adresser encore à plusieurs personnes, mais n'obtint guère plus de réponses. Elle alla même jusqu'à secouer la main directement devant le visage d'une vieille femme, mais cette dernière ne sourcilla même pas. C'est alors qu'Isabella remarqua un détail étrange chez cette femme. Son visage lui semblait étrangement familier…_

 _La vieille dame avançait difficilement à l'aide d'une canne, s'arrêtant parfois pour reprendre son souffle, comme si chaque pas l'épuisait. Pourtant, ses yeux, vifs et bien éveillés, balayaient le marché. Ses cheveux étaient courts, bouclés. Sa peau ne semblait pas particulièrement ridée, mais très pâle, d'une teinte presque maladive. À la vue de soldats, Isabella vit son visage se raidir un instant avant de reprendre son expression calme, un peu hébétée. La Princesse avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait chez cette vieille femme et entreprit de la suivre._

 _Elle fut saluée chaleureusement par plusieurs villageois, autant les commerçants que les autres habitants. Plusieurs lui donnèrent du pain, des fruits ou du fromage qu'elle prit avec elle. Beaucoup lui parlait très lentement, comme si la vieille dame n'avait plus toute sa tête. Cependant, Isabella trouvait que la femme âgée semblait, bien au contraire, très éveillée. Pourtant, ses réponses étaient décousues, sans queue ni tête et les gens l'abordant souriaient, comme s'ils y étaient habitués._

 _La vieille femme quitta finalement le marché et prit une route qui s'éloignait du village. Isabella la suivit, observant autour d'elle. Aucun détail particulier ne lui sautait aux yeux, rien qui permettrait d'identifier ce lieu spécifiquement. Il neigeait en doux flocons et une mince couche recouvrait le sol. Le chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté marqua un tournant important, mettant le village complètement hors de vue. La raideur qui avait marqué les mouvements de la vieille femme disparut brusquement. Elle regarda soigneusement autour d'elle, son visage alerte._

 _Puis, la femme reprit son chemin, la canne dans la main, ne s'appuyant plus dessus. Elle se mit à avancer rapidement, une main frottant son visage vigoureusement. Une fine couche de poudre sembla se soulever de sa peau à ce moment-là. Le cœur battant, Isabella accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre et les deux femmes atteignirent enfin un petit cottage en mauvais état au cœur des arbres. La femme se retourna une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la maison. En voyant son visage, Isabella poussa un cri que personne n'entendit._

 _Il s'agissait de Leah ! Une fois la poudre enlevée, sa peau reprenait ce teint plus foncé et on ne pouvait plus se tromper sur l'identité de la vieille femme._

 _Isabella s'empressa tout de même de suivre l'autre femme dans la maison qui tombait en ruine. Leah secoua ses cheveux et laisser tomber la large robe qu'elle portait. Sa silhouette mince apparut sous des couches de tissus lui donnant une allure bien plus arrondie. La Princesse ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que sous cet accoutrement et tout ce maquillage se cachait Leah… Avec un tel déguisement, il était impossible de la reconnaître._

 _« Stupides péquenauds ignorants ! » s'exclama Leah en se déplaçant dans la maison avec la nourriture que lui avait donné les villageois. « Incapables de voir que je ne suis clairement_ _ **pas**_ _une vieille femme sénile ! »_

 _Son ton était sec et rude, très loin du bégaiement et de la timidité avec lesquels elle s'exprimait lorsqu'elle était guérisseuse au château. Isabella en tremblait. Comment une personne pouvait-elle parvenir à manipuler autant de gens à la croire inoffensive et innocente ? Malgré le fait que Leah ait quitté le château sans prévenir, beaucoup avait douté qu'elle soit impliquée dans la tentative d'empoisonnement sur Edward. Bien que les faits aient été contre la jeune guérisseuse, Isabella avait aussi eu du mal à le croire. Désormais, il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit._

 _« S'ils savaient, n'est-ce pas Marie ? » fit soudainement Leah d'un ton moqueur. Isabella regarda partout autour d'elle, cherchant à qui pouvait bien s'adresser la jeune femme. Pourtant, le petit cottage, composé principalement d'une grande pièce était vide en dehors des deux femmes. Leah se tourna pourtant vers Isabella, son regard dirigé vers elle comme si elle la regardait directement dans les yeux. « Hein, s'ils savaient que je t'avais tuée ? Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient que je t'avais planté un couteau en plein cœur ? »_

 _Isabella se retourna pour apercevoir une petite urne en métal sur le meuble derrière elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Leah avait tué une vieille femme pour prendre sa place et y était parvenu sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa tricherie._

 _« C'est bien plus chaleureux dans la maison, tu ne trouves pas, Marie ? » fit encore Leah, comme si elle racontait une histoire très drôle. « Bien contente de ne pas t'avoir enterrée dans le jardin. Quelle chance pour toi que la terre ait été trop gelée pour que je puisse creuser ! »_

 _Un bruit retentit soudainement à l'extérieur de la petite maison, ressemblant étrangement au tumulte d'un large groupe de cavaliers. Leah s'arrêta brusquement pour écouter le bruit et sembla paniquée quand les sabots parurent ralentir, puis s'arrêter devant sa maison. Elle se précipita vers un pot qu'elle ouvrit précipitamment pour se mettre de la poudre au visage. Isabella vit cependant que l'application n'était pas aussi réussie que plus tôt dans la journée. En fait, on apercevait assez bien ses traits et la teinte plus foncée de sa peau. Ensuite, elle se précipita vers les couches de vêtements destinés à l'arrondir._

 _Des coups retentirent alors à la porte._

 _« Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Ici le Prince Edward, » fit une voix forte. Isabella fut étonnée de reconnaître la voix d'Edward. « Nous avons un soldat blessé et il nous faut un lieu pour le soigner sans attendre. Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? J'entre ! »_

 _Leah était à moitié vêtue de son déguisement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Isabella n'aurait su dire qui se trouvait le plus surpris entre les deux._

 _« C'est Leah ! » s'écria Edward avant de s'élancer dans la maison. La fugitive tenta de fuir, mais s'empêtra les pieds dans sa large robe. Elle tomba la face la première contre le sol, au moment où plusieurs soldats pénétraient dans la pièce. L'un d'eux se jeta sur elle pour lui attacher les mains avant qu'elle ait le temps de fuir._

 _« Ce n'est pas fini ! » s'écria alors Leah, son ton rageur. « Ce n'est pas fini ! Ce n'est pas fini ! »_

« Et puis je me suis réveillée. » Isabella termina son récit, légèrement tremblante. Le rêve était sans doute une vision. Il était si détaillé, si complexe qu'elle ne pensait pas que son inconscient ait pu le créer de toutes pièces.

Puis, Isabella et Edward partirent chacun de leurs côtés pour exécuter leurs tâches de la journée. La jeune Princesse avait pris du repos pendant près d'une semaine avant de reprendre ses activités normales. Il ne semblait pas que l'attaque ait eu de conséquences sur la grossesse d'Isabella, puisqu'aucun saignement n'était apparu. Sa taille semblait s'arrondir de jour en jour et la Princesse pouvait désormais sentir le mouvement de l'enfant dans son ventre. Néanmoins, le Prince semblait légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir percevoir le petit bouger.

C'est au repas du soir qu'Edward annonça à son épouse qu'il quittait le château le lendemain avec une troupe de soldats afin de retrouver Leah. Le groupe _avait_ comme informations ce qu'Edward avait pu tirer du rêve sans doute prémonitoire d'Isabella, bien que ses hommes n'en connaissaient pas la source. Cette fois-ci, Isabella resterait bien en sécurité dans la demeure royale. Il s'agissait de la première fois où la Princesse serait au château sans son époux. Cependant, ce qui la rendait particulièrement nerveuse était l'idée qu'Edward parte retrouver Leah avec des informations basées sur un rêve qu'elle avait fait. Étrangement, son époux semblait avoir plus confiance dans ce qu'avait vu Isabella, qu'Isabella elle-même.

En dehors du fait qu'elle avait un véritable mauvais pressentiment face à cette expédition, Isabella se rappelait très bien le rêve troublant qu'elle avait fait plusieurs semaines plus tôt, de cet enfant qui se noyait sous la glace d'un lac gelé. Le visage sans traits et les yeux sans vie la hantaient encore par moment. Pourtant, rien ne s'était produit de ce côté et Isabella se questionnait sur la validité de ce rêve, qui ressemblait étrangement à une vision. Le caractère flou et étrange de ce rêve indiquait-il qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela, un simple rêve ? Comment savoir si son rêve au sujet de Leah reposait sur une vision et n'était pas seulement un rêve sans valeur prédictive ?

« Comment pouvons-nous savoir qu'il s'agit véritablement d'une vision ? » questionna Isabella, toujours inquiète. « Il est vrai que j'ai fait plusieurs rêves qui se sont produits par la suite, mais comment faire la différence entre un rêve et une vision ? Ce n'est pas comme les visions que j'ai parfois eu durant la journée, où certains signes caractéristiques m'avertissaient qu'il s'agissait d'une vision ! »

Edward lâcha les vêtements qu'il venait de saisir. Il s'approcha d'Isabella et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« Isabella, ma douce, voilà bien trop longtemps que Leah est en fuite. Je déteste avoir cette menace continuellement sur nous, mais surtout sur vous en ce moment. J'ai besoin d'arrêter Leah avant qu'elle n'attaque de nouveau. Et même si ce rêve de la nuit dernière n'était que cela – un rêve – nous aurons au moins tenté, comme il le faut, de la retrouver, » fit Edward en caressant doucement le visage de son épouse. « J'ai besoin de vous savoir en sécurité. Je ne souhaite aucunement que vos pas soient toujours suivis par des gardes. Je veux que notre enfant grandisse dans un environnement sûr. Vous comprenez ? »

Émue, Isabella acquiesça. Son inquiétude ne la quitterait pas, elle le savait, mais elle comprenait bien mieux l'intention d'Edward. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de son rêve, bien qu'il en soit le point de départ. Cela n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour aller directement à la recherche de Leah, malgré l'hiver et la neige. Edward adressa un sourire rassurant à son épouse et essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Isabella caressa doucement son ventre, au même moment où leur enfant donnait un coup qu'elle seule pouvait ressentir.

« Allons dormir, » fit le Prince en l'attirant vers le lit, ses mains glissant scandaleusement sur les courbes généreuses d'Isabella, rendues plus voluptueuses par la grossesse.

Plus tard, Isabella se retrouva blottie au creux des bras d'Edward, ce dernier déplaçant lentement ses mains sur le ventre de la Princesse, comme fasciné.

« Pouvez-vous croire que dans quelques mois notre enfant sera là ? » demanda le Prince. « Bonjour, mon enfant, c'est encore ton père. Reste bien sage pour ta mère pendant que je serai parti. »

Son ton doux faisait étrange avec sa voix grave et masculine. Comme il le faisait souvent depuis les dernières semaines, Edward s'adressait directement à leur enfant dans son ventre, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'émouvoir Isabella aux larmes.

« J'ai hâte de te sentir bouger, moi aussi. J'ai aussi très hâte de te rencontrer, mais je ne suis pas pressé. Reste bien au chaud dans le ventre de ta mère et ne vient pas nous voir avant que ce soit le temps ! »

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son ventre nu, Edward leva les yeux vers son épouse pour la voir essuyer quelques larmes.

« Je n'ai pas osé poser la question avant, » commença Isabella avec hésitation. « Mais j'imagine que vous préférez avoir un fils ? »

« Lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, c'est ce que je me disais, » avoua Edward. « Mais désormais, c'est la simple joie d'avoir un enfant avec vous qui m'anime. Qu'il s'agisse d'une fille ou d'un garçon, je l'aimerai de tout mon cœur. »

Le cœur d'Isabella se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Depuis leur mariage, c'était la première fois qu'il déclarait ce genre de sentiment. Bien sûr, il aimerait leur enfant, tout comme elle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si, entre elle et Edward, il y aurait également un jour de l'amour. Elle connaissait ses sentiments pour lui, mais elle se sentait bien trop vulnérable pour les avouer en premier. Isabella espérait seulement, qu'un jour, elle entendrait aussi ces mots de la bouche d'Edward… adressés à elle.

Edward ne sembla pas remarquer le changement d'expression d'Isabella et poursuivit :

« Avant d'apprendre à vous connaître, je me disais que nous aurions peut-être un ou deux enfants… Maintenant, je rêve d'avoir une grande famille avec vous, » révéla Edward avec un petit sourire en coin.

« De combien d'enfants parlons-nous au juste ? Trois ou quatre ? »

« Si les Dieux nous le permettent, j'avais en tête peut-être six ou sept ? » fit le Prince, son ton si hésitant qu'il semblait poser la question à Isabella. Devant les yeux écarquillés de son épouse, il reprit : « Commençons par avoir l'enfant que vous portez et nous verrons bien… »

« Oui, faisons cela, » dit Isabella en riant. Cependant, son esprit imagina une grande famille, Edward et elle, au centre, entourés d'autant d'enfants que son époux avait mentionné.

« Vous savez, » commença Edward, avec un sourire coquin. Ses mains se baladèrent de manière sensuelle sur le corps encore nu d'Isabella. Il posa un baiser sur un de ses seins. « Si nous souhaitons avoir une _si_ grande famille, nous aurons besoin de pratique. »

.

.

.

.

.

Deux jours après le départ d'Edward, Isabella faisait une promenade avec Alice dans les jardins derrière le château. L'air était froid et mordant, mais les deux Princesses étaient vêtues de lourdes et épaisses fourrures les gardant bien au chaud.

« J'ai trouvé particulièrement difficile la première fois où Jasper est parti en mission, » révéla Alice, ressentant l'inquiétude d'Isabella. « Il est normal de s'inquiéter, mais nous devons également avoir confiance. Votre époux, tout comme le mien, est un redoutable guerrier. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il trouvera Leah et l'amènera devant la justice. »

Néanmoins, les mots d'Alice ne semblèrent pas calmer Isabella.

« À moins… qu'il y est autre chose qui vous tracasse ? » demanda la guérisseuse. « Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire. Est-ce en lien avec votre rêve ? »

Isabella acquiesça lentement. Edward avait révélé seulement à leur famille d'où provenaient les informations qui le faisaient aller sur le terrain trouver Leah lui-même. Même si Emmett et Rosalie se montraient toujours réticents à croire aux visions d'Isabella, ils n'avaient rien dit. Depuis qu'Emmett s'était excusé personnellement auprès d'Isabella, leur relation s'était améliorée, mais Rosalie n'avait toujours pas fait ce premier pas. Jasper et Alice, quant à eux, étaient certains qu'Isabella disait la vérité.

« Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de l'impression que c'était une mauvaise idée pour Edward de quitter le château. J'ai cet horrible sentiment que quelque chose de mauvais se prépare. »

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent un instant devant une fontaine, dont l'eau était gelée. Isabella tenta de trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

« J'ignore si cela a un lieu avec les visions que j'ai eu auparavant. J'ignore si ce n'est qu'une impression ou quelque chose de plus tangible, » avoua Isabella. « Cependant, je ne cesse de penser que dans mes plus récentes visions, mes agissements changeaient l'issue de la situation. Et heureusement, car nous serions sans aucun doute toutes deux veuves. »

Alice acquiesça, encourageant Isabella à poursuivre.

« Lors du premier rêve prémonitoire que j'ai fait, lorsqu'Edward et moi étions en route pour Forks et que nous avons été attaqués par des barbares, les évènements se sont produits _exactement_ de la façon dont je les avais rêvés. »

« Cependant, vous n'étiez pas consciente que ce rêve était une prédiction de ce qui se produirait. »

« En effet, je pensais simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, » concéda Isabella, alors que les deux femmes reprirent leur promenade. « Je sais que les gestes que je pose suite à une vision altère les évènements prévus. J'ai ainsi sauvé la vie de votre époux et du mien. Cela prouve que le futur est malléable et que les évènements peuvent prendre une direction différente selon les gestes que nous faisons avec cette connaissance restreinte de ce qui va se produire. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est peut-être pas judicieux d'intervenir à chaque fois, surtout pour provoquer une situation avant qu'elle ne se produise. Par exemple, dans ce rêve que j'ai fait concernant Leah, Edward semblait la retrouver par hasard, en cognant à une porte lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide. Comment savoir quand cela ce serait produit ? »

« Votre rêve ne vous montrait pas tout, » fit Alice, tentant d'amener une nouvelle idée à Isabella. « Peut-être est-ce votre rêve qui amènera Edward sur la piste de Leah par accident ? S'il n'avait pas quitté le château pour retrouver Leah suite à votre rêve, peut-être ne l'aurions-nous jamais retrouvée avant qu'elle attaque de nouveau ? »

Isabella acquiesça. Elle avait songé à cette possibilité, mais elle avait cette boule dans son estomac, avec ce sentiment impérieux qui lui disait que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Les deux Princessescontinuèrent leur promenade en silence, empruntant un chemin sinueux qui menait à un lac. Évidemment, le lac serait gelé par l'hiver, mais le paysage l'entourant restait sublime.

En approchant du lac, les deux Princesses aperçurent une petite silhouette sur la glace. Isabella jeta un regard interrogateur à Alice.

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait décidé d'aller patiner sur le lac. Cependant, je ne suis pas certaine que la glace soit assez épaisse pour que cela soit sécuritaire. »

À ses paroles, le rêve d'Isabella au sujet de cet enfant sur la glace lui revint. Alors que tant de détails avaient semblé flous et absents, la Princesse avait maintenant la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'Ethan, le fils unique d'Emmett et Rosalie. Et qu'il était en danger.

« Alice, allez chercher de l'aide ! Vite ! C'est Ethan sur la glace et elle va céder ! » Le ton paniqué d'Isabella surprit la guérisseuse.

Sans attendre, Isabella s'élança vers le lac gelé et Ethan, qui patinait calmement et sans soucis. Alice regarda sa belle-sœur s'élancer puis fit de même dans l'autre direction.

Isabella avança le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait avec son ventre arrondi entre ses hanches et le terrain glissant. Elle souhaitait simplement convaincre le petit Ethan de quitter la glace le plus rapidement possible, mais elle ne désirait pas non plus mettre l'enfant qu'elle portait en danger. Elle s'arrêta donc en bordure du lac. Bien qu'il s'agisse de son premier hiver, elle se doutait qu'apercevoir l'eau sous la glace était un signe certain que la glace n'était pas assez épaisse.

« Ethan ! » Dès l'appel de son nom, le petit garçon se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire. Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse que très peu – Rosalie avait tout fait pour qu'Isabella reste loin de son fils unique – Ethan savait qui elle était. « Viens ici, Ethan. »

« Regardez, Isabella, » fit l'enfant avec un large sourire. « Je patine ! »

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, faisant grimacer la Princesse lorsqu'elle entendit la glace craquer sous lui.

« Viens ici, Ethan, ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour patiner ! Allez, viens me rejoindre ! » La Princesse lui parlait doucement pour ne pas l'inquiéter et faisait des gestes de la main pour lui indiquer de venir à elle.

Confus, le petit garçon n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Isabella reprit encore ses demandes qu'il la rejoigne, mais l'enfant ne bougea pas. Puis, la glace craqua de nouveau, terrifiant la jeune femme. Ethan devait quitter la glace immédiatement ! Elle n'osait même pas penser aux conséquences si elle ne parvenait pas à le convaincre !

Le garçon semblait avoir remarqué que la glace n'était pas sécuritaire, car ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Allez, Ethan, viens vers moi… » fit doucement Isabella. L'enfant avança enfin, mais la glace produisit un autre craquement horrible qui l'arrêta dans ses efforts. Il leva les yeux vers elle, complètement apeuré.

« Écoute-moi bien Ethan ! » s'exclama Isabella en s'accroupissant en bordure du lac, faisant de son mieux pour garder sa voix calme et rassurante pour que l'enfant ne panique surtout pas. « Écoute-moi bien… Accroupis-toi, à plat ventre sur la glace, d'accord ? Fais comme moi, on va le faire lentement ensemble. »

Isabella lui montra, malgré l'inconfort que cela causait à son ventre de se coucher ainsi. Elle n'avait aucune idée s'il s'agissait de la bonne méthode, mais il lui semblait logique de mieux répartir son poids sur une plus grande surface plutôt que d'être focalisé sur un seul point par l'enfant debout.

« Allez, viens vers moi doucement… » Isabella guida le petit Prince pour qu'il se glisse sur la glace vers elle doucement. L'enfant, en larmes, garda néanmoins son calme même si la glace craquait violemment par moment. Au moment où elle parvint à le saisir dans ses bras et qu'il ne fut plus sur le lac, la glace s'ouvrit brusquement à l'endroit où se trouvait l'enfant un instant plus tôt. Isabella le serra dans ses bras, si soulagée d'être parvenue juste à temps à le mettre hors de la glace…

Des pas retentirent derrière eux, alors qu'Alice arrivait avec quelques gardes. Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient pas loin derrière. À leur arrivée, Isabella se redressa. Ethan partit au pas de course se réfugier dans les bras de ses parents.

« Que faisais-tu sur la glace ? » demanda Emmett avec un ton brusque qui trahissait son inquiétude. « Tu ne dois _jamais_ aller dehors seul, Ethan. Tu le sais bien. C'était très dangereux. »

Rosalie acquiesça et le petit Prince fondit en larmes. Il était convaincu qu'il allait être puni et que ses parents étaient fâchés contre lui. Emmett le souleva dans ses bras.

« Allons, mon chéri, arrête de pleurer. Maman et Papa ne sont pas fâchés contre toi, » le rassura Rosalie d'une voix douce. « Nous avons eu très peur, d'accord ? Tu comprends que tu ne dois surtout pas t'aventurer seul dehors et encore plus sur la glace ? Tu ne le referas plus ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, toujours blotti dans les bras de son père. Alors qu'Emmett ramenait son fils au château avec Alice, Rosalie s'approcha de sa belle-sœur. Ne sachant ce qui allait se produire, Isabella se tint droite, sur ses gardes.

« Isabella, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils. Je… » Sous l'émotion, la voix de Rosalie se brisa. « Je vous ai jugée très sévèrement dès votre arrivée. Je pensais que votre timidité n'était qu'une technique pour nous convaincre de vous faire de confiance. En voyant comment Alice et Edward s'attachaient à vous, j'ai tenté de faire de même, mais je ne parvenais pas à vous faire confiance. Quand la tentative d'assassinat s'est produite sur Edward, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait là de la confirmation de mes doutes. Je me suis rapidement aperçue que j'avais eu tort, mais ma fierté et mon entêtement m'empêchaient de venir vous présenter mes excuses. Et puis quand votre pèr – Charles est venu… J'ai compris que votre attitude à votre arrivée était sincère. »

Rosalie s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre.

« Je me suis convaincue que vous aviez la tête ailleurs et après votre agression, que vous aviez besoin de repos et donc que je devais attendre pour présenter mes excuses. Puis, l'occasion ne semblait jamais se présenter. Alors, aujourd'hui, je vous prie de m'accorder votre pardon pour la façon dont j'ai agi avec vous. J'ai terriblement honte de ce dont j'ai osé vous accuser… Je me sens d'autant plus coupable que vous venez de sauver mon enfant, l'être le plus cher à mon cœur… »

Isabella accueillit ces paroles avec soulagement. Après les excuses de Carlisle et Emmett, elle était maintenant acceptée par la famille entière. Cela avait tout de même pris plus de huit mois avant que tous considèrent qu'elle faisait partie de leur famille. Et même si Rosalie était la personne qui lui avait sans doute fait le plus de torts depuis son arrivée à Forks, Isabella avait simplement envie de mettre toute cette histoire derrière elle et se tourner vers l'avenir. Elle souhaitait simplement se sentir chez elle ici et être entourée d'une famille qui l'aimait.

« Je vous pardonne, » dit la Princesse après un instant.

.

.

.

.

.

Le Prince Edward arrêta finalement sa monture et décréta que la troupe s'arrêtait à cet endroit pour le repas du soir. Découragé, il descendit de son cheval et confia ce dernier à un jeune écuyer qui passait. Les derniers jours avaient donné peu de résultats. Malgré la visite de nombreux villages, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de Leah, ni de la maisonnée en forêt où elle pourrait être cachée. Le jeune Prince voyait bien que ses soldats commençaient à se questionner sur la pertinence de cette expédition, particulièrement au beau milieu de l'hiver. Lui-même se demandait si cela en valait la peine.

Son épouse lui manquait terriblement et il s'inquiétait pour elle, même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer de vive voix. Évidemment, il n'aurait pas été prudent qu'elle l'accompagne, à ce point de sa grossesse et avec le climat par moment hostile de l'hiver. Un hiver qu'elle vivait pour la première fois.

Il y avait aussi cette voix de femme qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, mais qui était revenue en force depuis qu'il était sorti de la demeure royale. La première fois, c'était dès l'instant où il avait quitté les murs de la forteresse, laissant derrière lui son épouse. _« Retourne au château »_ , avait murmuré la voix de femme à son oreille. À plusieurs reprises dans les jours suivants, la même voix répétait sans cesse des variantes de ce premier avertissement.

Puisque les dernières fois, cette voix l'avait bien conseillé, Edward commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Isabella était-elle en danger sans lui au château ? Devrait-il revenir sur ses pas ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se mêla pas aux conversations de ses hommes durant le repas. Le groupe reprit la route pour atteindre un village non loin pour la nuit. Le Prince se jura que s'ils n'avaient rien trouvé le lendemain, ils reprendraient le chemin de la forteresse. Surtout que dorénavant, la voix ne cessait de lui dire _« Retourne au château »_ à chaque mètre parcouru, rendant Edward assez distrait.

La troupe avançait depuis un moment lorsqu'une plaque de glace fit tomber un de ses soldats. Ce dernier avait la cheville très enflée; il lui fallait un bandage pour éviter que la blessure ne se complique. Le Prince aperçut alors un chemin en terre battue qui déviait de la route principale. Il prit donc cette direction, réalisant rapidement qu'il avait peut-être enfin découvert le repère de Leah – exactement comme dans le rêve d'Isabella.

Il approcha de la maisonnée en mauvais état – comme Isabella l'avait décrite – accompagné de quelques soldats. Le cœur battant à l'idée qu'il allait découvrir la fugitive qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs semaines, il mit le pied à terre. Edward hésita à cogner à la porte, ne souhaitant absolument pas lui donner le temps de fuir. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, qui céda aussitôt. Ses hommes le suivirent sans poser de questions.

Dès son entrée dans le cottage miteux, le cœur d'Edward fit un drôle de sursaut. La maison était vide et un calme étrange y régnait.

 _« Celle que tu cherches n'est pas ici, »_ murmura la voix de femme dans sa tête. _« Retourne au château. »_

Deux de ses hommes commencèrent à fouiller la place, trouvant rapidement le pot de poudre et les vêtements qui avaient aidé Leah à se grimer. Le cœur battant, le Prince se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver la fugitive. Comment avait-elle pu fuir juste avant leur arrivée ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas ici comme la vision d'Isabella l'avait suggérée ?

 _« Retourne au château, retourne au château, retourne au château… »_

Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour lorsque tout se mit en place dans son esprit. La voix qui lui avait répété cela toute la semaine, l'absence de Leah qui avait laissé derrière elle tous ses déguisements… Il sortit en courant du cottage, sauta sur sa monture et partit au galop, la peur au ventre. Il se fichait bien de ses hommes ou de traverser une large partie du royaume seul.

Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant était de parvenir à Isabella avant Leah.

.

.

.

.

.

La Princesse venait de se mettre au lit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. L'absence d'Edward avait perturbé son sommeil durant la dernière semaine. De plus, cette nuit, il faisait particulièrement froid dans leur chambre, à tel point que la Princesse ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Elle s'installa en position fœtale, se forçant à fermer les yeux même si le sommeil ne venait pas. Le mauvais sentiment qui l'avait habité dans les derniers jours était plus fort que jamais. Puisqu'il ne l'avait pas quitté après avoir sauvé la vie du petit Ethan, quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait peur que cela ne concerne Edward et la mission qu'il s'était donné.

Isabella poussa un soupir et se retourna une énième fois dans le lit. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de nouveau, un étrange bruit retentit dans la pièce. Comme un bruit de déchirure qui glaça le sang de la Princesse. Un courant d'air froid pénétra dans la pièce.

S'asseyant dans le lit et scrutant la pièce éclairée seulement par la lumière du feu dans la cheminée, Isabella s'aperçut qu'une tapisserie avait une large déchirure. Une ombre bougea rapidement à sa gauche, s'approchant dangereusement du lit. Elle sentit alors qu'un objet était tenu contre son ventre arrondi. La Princesse comprit avec terreur qu'il s'agissait d'un couteau acéré. À la lumière du feu, elle constata avec horreur que sa lame était tâchée de sang frais.

« Bonsoir Isabella, » fit la voix railleuse de Leah. « Ça fait plaisir de se revoir ailleurs que dans tes rêves, tu ne trouves pas ? »


	19. Chapter 19

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

.

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux temps des Fêtes et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2016 ! Un des projets qui me tient à cœur en 2016 est évidemment de compléter Better in time.**

 **Merci à l'exceptionnelle Stella pour sa correction et son support !**

 **Je sais que le chapitre a un léger retard et je m'en excuse. J'avais vraiment envie de vous donner un chapitre avant le Nouvel An, mais hélas, ça n'a pas été possible. Le retour en classe m'aidera certainement à reprendre un rythme de vie plus normal, avec des publications régulières aux deux semaines. Je remercie encore une fois chacun d'entre vous qui prennent le temps de lire et/ou commenter. J'aime connaître vos avis alors n'hésitez pas ! Vous pouvez également me suivre sur Tumblr (bookish-biochemist), pour des teasers des chapitres quelques jours avant la publication.**

.

.

Le cœur battant, Edward chevauchait à pleine vitesse pour retrouver son épouse.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté le cottage de Leah, plusieurs de ses hommes l'avaient suivi sans même savoir ce qui se produisait. Pendant les quelques heures que prit la chevauchée, le Prince ne cessait de se demander comment il avait pu être aussi stupide… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté cette voix ?! Elle l'avait toujours bien conseillé et maintenant, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Isabella… Si elle était blessée ou qu'il arrivait un malheur à leur enfant…

Edward ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'avoir, une fois de plus, échoué à protéger son épouse. À tellement de reprises déjà, Isabella avait été mise en danger parce qu'il n'était pas là au bon moment. Il repensa d'abord à cette attaque des barbares dans la forêt, quand Isabella avait dû prendre la vie d'un homme pour sauver la sienne. Il trouvait inacceptable qu'elle ait dû poser elle-même ce geste et il s'était juré que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle devrait ainsi se défendre. Par la suite, il y avait eu les deux attaques de Charles. Alors qu'il avait juré à Isabella qu'il la protégerait, qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à avoir peur de celui qu'elle croyait être son père, ce dernier avait réussi à l'atteindre dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Tout au long de la chevauchée, Edward s'imaginait retrouver Isabella dans toutes sortes de scènes d'horreur. La gorge tranchée… un couteau enfoncé en plein cœur… son ventre arrondi ouvert…

Ces images obsédantes du corps d'Isabella froid et sans vie, couvert de sang, lui brûlaient la rétine. L'adrénaline pompait dans ses veines à chaque foulée de la bête.

Le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures quand Edward arriva enfin à la forteresse. Il sortit son épée dès qu'il sauta de sa monture. Il se précipita à l'intérieur du château, son cœur battant douloureusement en s'imaginant ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Une heure plus tôt…**

 _« Bonsoir Isabella, » fit la voix railleuse de Leah. « Ça fait plaisir de se revoir ailleurs que dans tes rêves, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

Isabella ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Pourtant, il y avait tellement de questions à poser. Que faisait Leah ici ? Comment savait-elle qu'Isabella avait rêvé d'elle ? Mais plus important encore… Comment était-elle parvenue à entrer dans sa chambre et traverser les jardins derrière le château sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, que personne ne donne l'alerte ? Puis, le regard de la Princesse se posa de nouveau sur la lame ensanglantée que Leah continuait de presser contre son ventre arrondi. Il fallait sans doute mieux ne pas savoir…

Cependant, comment Leah pouvait-elle être ici quand Isabella l'avait vue dans sa vision être découverte par Edward dans son cottage ? Après sa conversation avec Alice, Isabella s'était convaincue que sa vision se réaliserait. Son regard dut trahir ses questionnements, car la fugitive lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

« C'est intéressant comment le futur peut être modifié quand quelqu'un joue avec les évènements, n'est-ce pas ? En ayant cette vision à mon sujet, tu as envoyé ton cher Prince d'époux sur mes traces. Il n'était pas difficile d'apprendre au village que le Prince Edward visitait la région à ma recherche… Me donnant ainsi l'occasion parfaite pour quitte mon refuge et venir t'attaquer, » dit Leah. Elle retira enfin la pointe menaçante de son arme du ventre d'Isabella. La Princesse inspira tranquillement. Elle était encore apeurée, mais elle respirait un peu en sachant que la lame n'était plus aussi près de son enfant.

Maintenant, si seulement elle parvenait à envoyer un message à Garrett, le soldat qui protégeait l'entrée de leur appartement la nuit, qu'elle était en danger… _« Garrett, je vous en supplie, Garrett… »_ pensa Isabella. _« Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît, entrez ici… Garrett, aidez-moi, entrez dans la chambre, je vous en prie, Garrett, entendez-moi… »_

Leah, pendant ce temps, faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, jouant avec son couteau ensanglanté.

« J'ai toujours été fascinée par les _possibilités_ … » murmura Leah, avec un accent important sur le dernier mot. Elle poursuivit ensuite : « Par le futur, et comment nos actions pouvaient le manipuler… Mais bien sûr, tu sais tout cela, non ? Comme cela doit être excitant, _de voir le futur._ »

Leah se tourna soudainement vers la Princesse, rencontrant son regard pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la chambre. _« Garrett, je vous en supplie ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! »_ ne cessait de répéter Isabella dans sa tête.

« Comme ton cher père… »

La surprise dut se lire sur le visage d'Isabella, car Leah s'approcha dangereusement, caressant la joue de sa victime avec la lame ensanglantée. La Princesse ferma les yeux et retint du même coup les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Hors de question qu'elle laisse Leah voir sa peur…

« Tu t'es toujours crue supérieure à nous ! Pourtant, tu ne l'étais pas ! Tu vas devoir payer pour la façon dont tu nous as trahis, pour tout ce que tu as fait contre nous ! » ajouta Leah avec colère, laissant la lame entailler la joue d'Isabella. La jeune Princesse s'empêcha de tressaillir lorsque le métal coupa sa peau. Elle se mordit néanmoins la lèvre à la sensation de brûlure qu'elle ressentait désormais. Un mince filet de sang coulait sur sa joue. « Finalement, l'heure est venue de me venger ! Ce soir, ton enfant et toi allez mourir pour que tu puisses être punie pour tes péchés ! »

Le cœur d'Isabella se serra. Après tout ce qu'Edward et elle avaient traversé, la Princesse ne pouvait pas croire que tout se terminerait ici. Et pourtant, il semblait qu'elle était réellement à la fin de son chemin. Elle était seule, à la merci de Leah qui se révélait être une tueuse folle, persuadée qu'Isabella l'avait trahie et devait être châtiée. Ses paroles ne faisaient aucun sens pour la jeune Princesse. Selon ce qu'avait dit la fugitive, on pourrait croire qu'Isabella l'avait connue auparavant. Pourtant, quand la Princesse l'avait rencontrée dans le bâtiment des guérisseurs, plusieurs mois plus tôt, elle était certaine que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Leah. Cela signifierait-il que Leah était… originaire de Phoenix ?

Cela semblait très plausible à Isabella, surtout si on considérait que le poison utilisé contre Edward était un poison existant uniquement à Phoenix.

 _« Garrett, je vous en prie… »_ continuait de se dire Isabella, pendant tout ce temps. _« J'ai besoin de votre aide, Garrett, je vous en prie… »_

Au moment où Isabella commençait à perdre espoir, sa main glissa sous les draps. À sa grande surprise, ses doigts rencontrèrent une lame en métal. Elle se força à ne pas montrer de soulagement sur ses traits, à y garder la peur. Le poignard qu'Edward lui avait donné plusieurs mois plus tôt… Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? La Princesse le saisit d'un mouvement délicat entre ses doigts, l'espoir renaissant dans son cœur. Bien sûr, il faudrait que la fugitive soit assez proche d'elle pour qu'Isabella puisse l'attaquer avec son arme, mais elle avait enfin une chance de se défendre.

Leah approcha d'Isabella avec son couteau affuté pointé vers sa cible. À son tour, la Princesse resserra sa prise sur son poignard. Soudainement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Garrett entra. L'attention de Leah se tourna vers le nouveau venu et Isabella se précipita pour frapper son attaquante en poussant un cri.

La lame lui entailla profondément le bras. Aussitôt, la Princesse se retira sur le lit, s'éloignant de l'endroit où Garrett tentait d'immobiliser Leah. Il l'avait d'abord agrippée en tentant de l'envoyer vers le sol, mais elle avait esquivé son geste. La fugitive saisit un petit coffre en bois avec lequel elle frappa Garrett au visage. Ce dernier évita un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen et envoya l'agresseur contre le mur. Le coup fut suffisant pour désorienter Leah et lui faire lâcher son arme. Garrett s'occupa aussitôt de lui attacher les mains.

« Ce n'est pas fini ! » s'écria Leah. « Ce n'est pas fini ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Tu m'entends, Isabella ? Ce ne sera **jamais** fini ! Tu finiras par payer pour ce que tu as fait, Isabella ! Tu finiras **PAR PAYER** ! »

Plusieurs autres soldats entrèrent dans la pièce, attirés par le bruit qu'avait causé l'altercation entre Garrett et Leah. Isabella s'était réfugiée dans un coin du lit, repliée sur elle-même. Elle tenait l'arme tellement fort entre ses mains que ses jointures en pâlirent. Elle resta immobile pendant un long moment alors qu'on emmenait Leah dans les cachots.

« Madame ? » Garrett l'approcha, tentant de prendre le poignard des mains de la Princesse. Isabella, en état de choc, laissa le soldat prendre l'arme. Elle essuya, d'un geste distrait, le sang sur sa joue.

« Isabella ? » fit Esme, entrant dans la chambre aux côtés d'Alice, averties par des servants ayant entendu le bruit. Jasper était également présent. Il examina la chambre et écouta le récit de Garrett avant de suivre ceux qui accompagnaient Leah jusqu'aux cachots. Plusieurs personnes circulaient désormais dans la pièce, créant un chaos que la Princesse ne voyait même pas. Sa main, tâchée du sang de sa joue, caressait son ventre arrondi. Après la peur et l'angoisse, la jeune femme ne parvenait à croire que Leah avait enfin été arrêtée, que Garrett était arrivé à temps… Qu'elle et son enfant étaient encore en vie. Contre sa main, l'enfant donna plusieurs coups, comme pour la rassurer qu'il allait bien. Isabella tourna enfin le visage vers la Reine Esme. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la pâleur du visage de la Princesse et le tremblement de ses mains.

Alice approcha aussi, s'attardant surtout sur la coupure importante qui saignait sur le visage d'Isabella. Tout comme Esme, elle était soulagée de découvrir sa belle-sœur en bonne santé. Hormis l'entaille sur sa joue, la Princesse ne semblait pas être blessée. La jeune guérisseuse se rappelait de la terreur qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait entendu que Leah se trouvait au château et qu'elle avait attaqué Isabella. À tous, cela faisait un choc d'apprendre comment la fugitive avait pu traverser toutes leurs barrières et assassiner autant de vaillants soldats pour finalement atteindre la Princesse Isabella.

« Venez Isabella, allons ailleurs, » fit Alice, en attirant la Princesse avec elle. De l'altercation entre Garrett et Leah, plusieurs meubles avaient été endommagés et déplacés. Il y avait du sang sur les draps du lit, laissé par la plaie d'Isabella sur sa joue et par la blessure de Leah, mais aussi par leurs couteaux respectifs.

La Princesse suivit sa belle-mère et sa belle-sœur sans parler, encore sous le choc de l'attaque de Leah. Son esprit revenait sans cesse sur les paroles de Leah. D'abord comment savait-elle pour les visions qu'Isabella avait ? Qu'avait-elle voulu dire au sujet de son père ? Pourquoi Leah souhaitait-elle tant sa mort ? Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé, elle n'était plus certaine que cela ait un lien avec Aro et ses plans.

Alice força Isabella à s'asseoir dans la salle à manger adjacente à sa chambre afin d'examiner ses blessures et s'assura que l'enfant allait bien. Garrett resta à l'entrée de la pièce pendant que d'autres remettaient de l'ordre dans la chambre à coucher. Alors qu'Alice soignait la plaie sur la joue d'Isabella, cette dernière ne cessait de repenser aux évènements de la soirée. C'est alors que Jasper revint avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Leah a dû pénétrer à l'intérieur de la forteresse par le mur d'enceinte derrière le château. Nous avons retrouvé six soldats assassinés, autour à l'extérieur de nos murs mais aussi dans les jardins proches du balcon d'Isabella et Edward, » fit le Prince à Garrett, parlant à voix basse. Les deux hommes ne souhaitaient pas que les femmes les entendent, mais Isabella ne manqua pas un mot de leur conversation. « Vous avez eu de la chance d'arriver au moment où vous l'avez fait. Comment avez-vous su que la Princesse Isabella était en danger ? »

« C'est assez étrange, en fait, » répondit Garrett. « Je gardais cette porte. » Il désigna la porte menant au couloir à partir de la salle à manger. « Tout était très calme et je n'avais absolument aucune raison de penser qu'il y avait un problème. Pourtant, j'avais cette étrange impression que quelque chose n'allait pas et que la Princesse Isabella avait besoin de mon aide. »

Garrett secoua la tête comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer cette impression.

« C'est presque comme si je pouvais entendre cette voix dans ma tête qui me disait que la Princesse était en danger… Je ne saurais l'expliquer et je sais que cela semble un peu fou. J'ai tenté d'ignorer cette impression, mais le sentiment est devenu _tellement_ imposant… Cette voix était si forte dans ma tête qu'avant de prendre conscience de ce que je faisais, j'étais dans cette pièce. C'est alors que j'ai entendu la fugitive, Leah, s'adresser à la Princesse Isabella. »

Garrett se tut par la suite, l'air songeur. Jasper, quant à lui, jeta un regard curieux à sa belle-sœur, toujours en compagnie d'Esme et d'Alice. D'où provenaient cette voix et ce sentiment que Garrett venait de décrire ? Isabella, avec ces visions du futur, avait-elle été capable d'envoyer un étrange message à Garrett pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était en danger ?

La porte menant de la salle à manger au couloir s'ouvrit soudainement. Edward se précipita à l'intérieur, ses yeux balayant la pièce jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive Isabella. L'inquiétude sur son visage fondit en un instant, un sourire soulagé prenant la place. Il fonça aussitôt vers elle, sa mère se déplaçant juste avant que son fils ne lui rentre dedans.

« Que les Dieux sont loués, vous allez bien ! » s'exclama Edward. « J'étais si inquiet… »

Le visage d'Isabella s'était également illuminé en apercevant son époux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur sa présence au château alors que son retour n'était pas prévu avant plusieurs jours. La Princesse se leva au moment où Edward arriva devant elle et il saisit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Le Prince déposa un baiser sur le front de son épouse, murmurant tout bas son soulagement de la voir en bonne santé.

« Leah a-t-elle attaqué ? » demanda Edward, en examinant la pièce et les diverses personnes s'y trouvant. « Je craignais de ne pas être parvenu ici à temps… »

Avec un peu de surprise, Isabella acquiesça. « Elle a réussi à pénétrer dans notre chambre alors que je tentais de m'endormir. Garrett est intervenu avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me faire du mal. »

Edward adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant à son soldat.

« Nous l'avons enfermée dans les cachots. Leah pourra subir un procès pour ses actes, » l'informa également Jasper, qui avait supervisé l'emprisonnement de la fugitive.

« Comment as-tu su qu'elle était en danger ? » demanda Esme, observant avec bonheur son fils étreindre Isabella, malgré les évènements sombres de la soirée. Cette dernière posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son époux, son ventre arrondi créant un espace entre eux.

« J'ai trouvé la masure de Leah, exactement à l'endroit décrit par Isabella, » révéla Edward. Il s'assit alors autour de la table, attirant son épouse sur ses genoux, la gardant contre lui. Il posa de nouveau un baiser sur sa tête, inspirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Le jeune Prince avait du mal à croire que cette situation s'était si bien terminée. Leah était enfermée dans les cachots, Isabella allait bien, tout comme leur enfant.

Quant à Isabella, auparavant gênée par ces démonstrations d'affection, elle se laissa faire, simplement reconnaissante d'avoir son époux à ses côtés. Elle caressa d'une main son ventre arrondi, alors qu'Edward expliquait ce qui s'était produit dans les derniers jours et comment il avait aussitôt compris qu'Isabella était en danger lorsqu'il avait constaté l'absence de Leah dans le cottage. Si quelqu'un trouva étrange qu'il saute immédiatement à cette conclusion, au point de chevaucher seul jusqu'au château durant la nuit, personne ne fit de remarque. Néanmoins, Isabella se doutait bien que des éléments manquaient à cette histoire. Puisqu'Edward ne semblait pas enclin à compléter ces trous dans son récit, la Princesse préférait attendre qu'ils soient seuls dans leur chambre pour le questionner.

Après un moment, Esme décréta qu'il était assez tard. Edward et Isabella prirent une autre chambre pour la nuit. La tapisserie avait été endommagée dans leur chambre et il faudrait la remettre en état, mais cela attendrait au lendemain. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans leur nouvelle chambre, Edward s'assit sur le lit et installa une fois de plus Isabella sur ses cuisses.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent quand vous aviez besoin de moi, » fit Edward. Sa voix trahissait la honte qu'il ressentait de ne pas avoir pu protéger Isabella une fois de plus. « J'aurais dû… »

« Arrêtez avec toute cette culpabilité, » murmura Isabella, l'interrompant du même coup. Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à rencontrer son regard. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que j'étais en danger ou que Leah se trouvait près d'ici. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que votre départ l'amènerait à quitter sa cachette pour venir m'attaquer. »

« C'est ce qui s'est produit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a su que nous la cherchions et c'est pour ça qu'elle a tout laissé derrière elle pour venir vous attaquer ici ? »

Isabella acquiesça lentement. « Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir, » affirma-t-elle. « L'important dans toute cette histoire, Edward, est que je vais bien et notre enfant aussi. Leah a été capturée et elle sera sans doute exécutée pour ses actes dans les prochains jours. Nous n'aurons plus à la craindre. »

Sans un mot, Edward traça d'un doigt l'entaille sur la joue d'Isabella, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle avait tort de dire qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

« Ce n'est que superficiel, » rétorqua la Princesse. « _Je vais bien_. »

Ils se mirent au lit. Edward ne cessait d'observer son épouse, avec ses gestes calmes et posés, un comportement très différent de l'état dans lequel elle avait été avant qu'il n'arrive. Après avoir été sous le choc, Isabella semblait sereine et paisible, le soulagement de savoir Leah aux cachots très visible sur son visage. Elle se glissa sous les draps alors qu'Edward tentait encore de retirer son armure et ses vêtements avec des gestes brusques. Il n'était pas calme comme Isabella.

Lorsqu'il se coucha enfin à ses côtés, il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, incapable de ne pas la sentir contre lui maintenant qu'il était de nouveau à ses côtés.

« J'avais cette voix dans ma tête, » fit-il soudainement, au milieu du silence et dans la noirceur de la chambre. Il se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre. « Elle me disait de faire demi-tour, depuis l'instant où j'ai quitté la forteresse. »

« Garrett a mentionné une impression similaire, » avoua Isabella, surprise par ce qu'Edward lui révélait.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends cette voix dans ma tête. J'ignore pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écoutée… Elle m'a toujours bien conseillé auparavant. Dès l'instant où j'ai compris que Leah avait quitté ce cottage et se préparait sans doute à vous attaquer, je m'en suis voulu de ne pas l'avoir écoutée avant. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais sans doute été présent pour vous protéger moi-même... »

« Cessez de vous en faire, Edward. Nous devrions dormir. Vous vous sentirez mieux demain. »

Isabella s'installa confortablement contre les oreillers, fermant les yeux. Edward poussa un soupir, plaçant sa main contre le ventre d'Isabella. Un coup soudain contre sa main lui fit ouvrir les yeux avec surprise. La Princesse tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Vous avez senti cela ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je… »

Edward ne semblait trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. L'émotion créa une boule dans sa gorge et il se sentit embarrassé d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il donne un coup que vous pouvez sentir, » murmura Isabella, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. « Il sait que son père est de retour. »

Et, juste comme ça, Edward se dit qu'Isabella avait sans doute raison. L'important, après tout, était que les trois allaient bien. Le reste, le Prince pourrait s'en occuper demain.

.

.

.

.

.

Alors que le château était plongé dans le calme après les évènements de la veille, Alice se déplaça jusqu'aux cachots. Elle n'avait parlé de son projet à personne, sachant pertinemment que tous l'auraient découragé à faire une telle chose, en particulier Jasper. Cependant, elle avait besoin de ceci afin de mettre cette histoire derrière elle, mais surtout, tenter de comprendre.

À l'arrivée de Leah au château, environ un an plus tôt, Alice l'avait aussitôt prise sous son aile. Elle lui avait enseigné ce qu'elle connaissait sur la guérison et les plantes lorsque Leah y avait montré un intérêt. Bien qu'Alice n'ait jamais considéré Leah comme une amie proche, elle avait mis sa confiance en elle et s'était porté garante de la jeune femme dans ses premières semaines au château. Jamais _, jamais_ , Alice n'aurait pu croire que Leah attaquerait Edward et Isabella, qu'elle irait même jusqu'à tuer des hommes innocents.

Elle se rappelait bien ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand les soupçons s'étaient d'abord portés sur Leah après la tentative d'empoisonnement sur Edward. Incrédule, elle avait d'abord été certaine qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne. Comment la gentille, douce Leah aurait-elle pu faire une telle chose ? Pourtant, une personne innocente ne fuit pas comme Leah l'avait fait, Alice le savait bien. Malgré tout, pendant tous ces mois où Leah avait été absente, où on l'avait recherchée, la jeune guérisseuse avait toujours eu ce mince espoir qu'on découvre un autre coupable ou une raison derrière ses agissements.

Hier soir, Leah était entrée au château et avait tenté d'assassiner Isabella. Ce petit espoir que Leah ne soit pas la coupable s'était effondré. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien montré devant sa belle-sœur, Alice avait ressenti une profonde tristesse et une pointe de culpabilité. En acceptant Leah au sein des guérisseurs du château, elle lui avait elle-même fourni d'importants outils pour accomplir de sombres desseins. Et au-delà de ça, Alice se sentait dupée, profondément humiliée pour avoir fait confiance à cette criminelle.

Lorsqu'elle parvint aux cachots, les quelques soldats qui s'y trouvaient lui jetèrent des regards curieux, mais la laissèrent passer sans un mot. Elle avança jusqu'à la cellule de Leah, s'arrêtant devant. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation en apercevant la prisonnière assise à même le sol. Ses vêtements noirs étaient déchirés par endroit et sales en raison de l'état de la cellule. En entendant Alice approcher, Leah tourna lentement la tête vers elle, ses traits durs et impitoyables, très loin de l'expression timide qu'Alice y voyait habituellement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » exigea aussitôt Leah, son ton mordant et féroce.

« Je veux comprendre, » dit simplement la Princesse. Elle s'approcha de la grille avec courage et y posa les mains. « Jamais je ne vous aurais cru capable de faire ce que vous avez fait, Leah. Je me demande pourquoi vous avez choisi de prendre ce chemin. Qu'avons-nous fait ? Vous sentiez-vous oppressée ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui s'est produit pour que vous tentiez d'assassiner le Prince Edward et la Princesse Isabella ? »

Leah éclata de rire, figeant le sang d'Alice dans ses veines. La prisonnière se leva et approcha de la grille.

« Tout cela ne te concerne pas, espèce de sotte ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en s'avançant tout près d'Alice. « Quand je suis arrivée ici, tu ne t'es jamais demandée d'où je venais ? J'avais déjà prévu d'assassiner cette pétasse de Princesse ou son idiot d'époux avant même d'arriver ici. Je suis venue ici dès que j'ai su que Charles préparait une union entre Phoenix et Forks… Bien avant que vous n'en ayez la moindre idée ! »

Alice regarda cette femme devant elle, qu'elle ne connaissait pas en définitive. La jeune guérisseuse douce et délicate n'avait jamais existé, s'apercevait désormais Alice. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une façade, un déguisement efficace qu'elle avait utilisé ici pour tromper la vigilance, gagner la confiance de tous. Comme ce déguisement de vieille femme. Alice avait sûrement représenté l'accès le plus facile à la famille royale – Leah aurait eu du mal à approcher Edward ou Jasper, et Rosalie et Emmett encore plus. Comme elle se sentait désormais naïve et stupide.

« Vous n'avez pas réussi, » affirma Alice avec force. Elle tenta de reprendre un peu d'aplomb. « Vous n'êtes pas parvenue à assassiner la Princesse Isabella ou le Prince Edward. Vous serez jugée pour vos crimes et, sans aucun doute, exécutée. Vous n'avez rien accompli. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, petite sotte. J'ai fait bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Je mettais un extrait de plante abortive dans ton thé toutes les semaines sans que tu ne t'en sois jamais aperçue, » révéla-t-elle avec un ton hargneux, ravie du choc qu'elle vit sur le visage de la Princesse. « Peu importe que je meurs dans quelques jours, toute cette histoire est bien plus grande que moi… Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attend ! »

La prisonnière éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, reculant à un coin de sa cellule. Alice, désemparée et choquée, quitta les cachots. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jasper, ce dernier dormait encore paisiblement. Il ne vit rien des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Alice.

.

.

.

.

.

Le procès de Leah ne dura que deux jours. Toutes les personnes impliquées durent raconter ce qu'elles avaient observés, autant durant l'attaque récente sur Isabella que concernant la tentative d'assassinat sur Edward. Il devint rapidement évident que Leah ne s'en sortirait pas sans une exécution, mais Carlisle écouta tout de même chaque récit par souci de justice. À la fin de la deuxième journée, le verdict de culpabilité tomba et le Roi annonça que Leah serait exécutée deux jours plus tard par pendaison.

Le matin de l'exécution, la cour du château était pleine de spectateurs silencieux. La foule était hétérogène : on y retrouvait autant des membres de la noblesse que des artisans et des commerçants qui avaient connu Leah au cours de son temps comme guérisseuse. Sur les visages, les expressions variaient, allant de la stupeur au désarroi et même à la surprise. Assis sur une estrade réservée à la famille royale, Isabella garda un air élégant et détaché, assez près de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Bien qu'Edward ait objecté, la Princesse avait insisté pour assister à l'exécution. Elle souhaitait voir de ses propres yeux la mort de Leah.

Tout au long du procès, Leah était demeurée impassible alors que les témoins racontaient ce qu'ils avaient vu. Quand on lui donna la parole, elle ne tenta pas de justifier ses actions et n'avoua jamais si elle avait travaillé seule, avec Aro ou pour une autre cause. De ses propos, il était facile d'imaginer qu'elle avait un complice quelque part, mais Isabella se demandait si cela n'était pas une ruse pour les garder apeurés.

Quand un guérisseur eut examiné Leah et déclara son décès, Isabella poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'enfant dans son ventre donna un gros coup sur son abdomen, lui laissant savoir qu'il était, lui aussi, bien présent.

Suite à l'exécution de Leah, un certain calme régna au château et le quotidien reprit son cours normal. Quelques semaines plus tard, Alice annonça que Jasper et elle attendaient un enfant pour l'automne prochain. La famille entière se réjouit en apprenant cette bonne nouvelle. Alors qu'Edward et Isabella se préparaient eux-mêmes avec fébrilité à l'arrivée prochaine de leur enfant, un certain sentiment de confiance s'installa. Charles semblait respecter l'entente avec Carlisle et il n'y avait aucun signe d'Aro depuis quelques mois : il devenait facile de croire que les combats étaient derrière eux. Rien n'était plus faux.

Alors que le printemps faisait une apparition timide à la fin de l'hiver, Volterra, avec le Roi Aro à sa tête, déclara officiellement la guerre à Forks.


	20. Chapter 20

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Human, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Peu de choses à dire aujourd'hui, en dehors du fait que plusieurs de vos questions seront peut-être répondues dans ce chapitre… Mais que vous en aurez peut-être aussi de nouvelles !**

 **Merci encore une fois à Stella pour la correction. Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

Seth entra en panique dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée pour ses fréquentes visites, plusieurs mois plus tôt. La lettre entre ses mains glissa sur le sol, mais le jeune homme ne la récupéra pas. Il se précipita plutôt vers un sac en toile dans lequel il se dépêcha d'entasser ses quelques effets personnels.

Il ne pouvait croire que la situation ait tant dégénéré. Quand il avait joint ses forces à Aro presqu'un an auparavant, il était certain que toute cette histoire serait terminée depuis longtemps. Dans son esprit, en quelques semaines après l'arrivée d'Isabella à Forks, cette dernière serait morte, la famille royale décimée et lui-même, Seth, serait à la tête d'une force dirigée contre Phoenix. Dans ce scénario, Seth prenait alors le rôle de dirigeant de Phoenix, un rôle qui lui était dû, mais qu'on lui avait toujours refusé.

Cependant, rien ne s'était produit comme il l'avait prévu – et ce, depuis le début.

Les rapports de Leah lui avaient indiqué que la Princesse Isabella s'adaptait bien à son nouvel environnement, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Seth. Il était convaincu que les différences majeures de mœurs entre Forks et Phoenix empêcheraient Isabella de s'y intégrer : qu'elle s'isolerait plutôt que de se rapprocher de la famille de son époux. Cela n'avait pas été le cas. Alors que la Princesse s'entendait assez bien avec toute la famille, elle était devenue très proche de la Princesse Alice, la guérisseuse qui avait, auparavant, pris Leah sous son aile. Leah avait alors été astucieuse et avait profité de cette proximité entre les deux Princesses pour en apprendre plus sur Isabella. Elle n'avait pas pu découvrir énormément d'informations, mais c'était tout de même ainsi qu'ils avaient rapidement appris que la Princesse Isabella portait l'enfant d'Edward, seulement trois mois après leur mariage.

Ce qui amenait le second élément que Seth n'avait pas prévu : la relation entre Edward et Isabella.

Jamais Seth n'avait pensé que les nouveaux mariés s'entendraient bien. Bien qu'Edward ne soit pas un homme cruel, Seth ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un homme patient. Il était persuadé que leurs différences auraient raison du couple et que des conflits importants prendraient place.

Au contraire, les nouveaux mariés s'entendaient plutôt bien – en particulier, considérant que la Princesse portait un enfant si tôt après leur mariage. A la surprise encore plus grande de Seth, Edward avait défendu Isabella contre sa famille entière lorsque Leah avait tenté d'empoisonner le Prince. Une partie de la famille s'était même rangée du côté de la Princesse Isabella, croyant en son innocence. De plus, les soupçons s'étaient aussitôt tournés vers Leah. Seth avait encore du mal à contrôler sa colère lorsqu'il repensait à la négligence dont elle avait fait preuve dans cette affaire. Leah avait été forcée de fuir le château et s'était cachée pendant quelques mois, ne pouvant plus être d'aucune aide au château.

Puis, ceux qui avaient pensé Isabella coupable dans la famille royale de Forks avait changé d'avis au fil des semaines. Seth avait commencé à perdre espoir en la réussite de la mission qu'il s'était fixée. Il avait fait le voyage entre Phoenix et Volterra plusieurs fois depuis qu'Aro lui avait demandé d'assassiner la Reine Renee. Bien sûr, Seth ne s'était pas attaqué à elle ! Il aurait fallu être un véritable fou pour le faire ! Il avait espéré attirer le Prince et son épouse hors de la forteresse en leur envoyant un faux message sur la mort de Renee. La première fois qu'il était revenu à Volterra après la demande d'Aro, il s'était attendu à des représailles de la part du dirigeant, puisqu'il n'avait pas touché à la Reine. Seth avait bien étudié le visage d'Aro, qui n'avait pas une seule fois mentionné Renee. Il l'avait vu dans le regard du Roi : Seth était encore en vie parce qu'il pouvait encore lui être utile. Dès l'instant où ce ne serait plus le cas, Aro n'aurait absolument aucun scrupule à se débarrasser de son allié. Pendant quelques mois, Seth s'était montré sur ses gardes. Tant que Leah était cachée, mais avait encore la possibilité d'attaquer la Princesse Isabella ou le Prince Edward, Seth allait rester en vie.

Mais la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir scellait sa destinée s'il ne se dépêchait pas à quitter la forteresse d'Aro.

Seth se redressa soudainement en entendant un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. La voix d'Aro retentit derrière lui, son ton railleur :

« Alors, vous allez quelque part, Seth ? »

Des mains agrippèrent aussitôt le jeune homme.

.

.

.

.

.

« Vous êtes certain de n'avoir toujours rien à me dire ? » demanda Aro pour la énième fois. Il se tenait plus loin, alors que ses gardes faisaient le sale boulot à sa place.

Seth secoua vaguement la tête en crachant du sang sur le sol. Un des hommes de Volterra s'approcha pour lui asséner un autre coup au visage. Cependant, le Roi fit un rapide geste de la main pour l'en empêcher. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'on rouait ce salaud de coups et il n'avait toujours rien révélé qu'Aro ne savait déjà. Attaché à une chaise, les gardes lui avaient d'abord assénés des coups au visage. Seth n'avait pas bronché. Au fil de ses années à Phoenix, en raison de son statut, il avait enduré bien pire. Même les quelques doigts qu'ils avaient cassé et les coups de pieds dans les côtes n'avaient pas émoussé sa résolution à ne pas tout dire à Aro.

« Allons à la roue, » décréta le Roi, alors que les gardes soulevaient Seth du sol pour l'emmener avec eux.

Le visage de l'homme était déjà en train d'enfler et sa vision s'en trouvait obstruée. Néanmoins, il remarqua qu'on l'emmenait dans une nouvelle pièce où il n'était jamais allé auparavant. Seth n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir sur quoi on l'attachait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Prêt à me dire ce que vous ne m'avez jamais révélé ? » le nargua le Roi. « Je suis loin d'être idiot ! Je veux savoir qui est le père d'Isabella. Je sais que vous le savez. »

Seth resta muet alors qu'un soldat commençait à tourner la manivelle. Il y avait peu de gens sur cette Terre qui savait que Charles n'était pas le père biologique d'Isabella : encore moins connaissaient l'identité de cet homme. Seth était assez âgé à ce moment-là pour l'avoir rencontré et sa mère, Sue, n'avait jamais cessé de rappeler cette histoire à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. De plus, révéler l'identité du géniteur d'Isabella informerait le Roi des pouvoirs étranges que possédait la Princesse. Il s'agissait du dernier secret que Seth n'avait pas partagé à Aro et il n'en avait pas eu l'intention à moins d'un cas de force majeure.

La roue en bois craqua lorsqu'elle se mit en mouvement. Avant que Seth n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se produisait, il avait la tête à l'envers et un instant plus tard, sous l'eau. Pris par surprise, il tenta de retenir sa respiration. Il fit de son mieux, mais après un moment, il devint difficile de résister à l'envie d'inspirer. Ses poumons criaient, ses sens lui disaient d'ouvrir la bouche, de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air. Il se débattit contre les cordes qui le retenaient immobile, mais il était attaché trop solidement à la roue en bois. Juste à l'instant où il inspirait malgré lui, la roue _tourna enfin_ et sa tête revint à l'air libre. Seth toussa en crachant le peu d'eau qu'il avait avalé, puis, prit des bouffées d'air. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'avoir de nouveau la tête à l'envers dans l'eau.

Cette fois-ci, il fallut encore un peu plus longtemps avant qu'on ne le remonte à l'air libre.

« Est-ce que vous allez parler maintenant ? » demanda Aro.

Seth resta muet encore une fois. Le Roi fit aussitôt signe à son homme de faire tourner la roue et l'homme eut de nouveau la tête sous l'eau. Il parvint à prendre une grande inspiration juste avant d'être de nouveau submergé. Le besoin de respirer, après quelques instants, devenait vraiment puissant. Il lutta du mieux qu'il put, sa gorge et ses poumons en feu. Une fois de plus, malgré lui, il inspira. L'eau lui brûla la gorge. Lorsque la roue bougea encore, il recracha l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler et tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Après avoir tourné la roue trois fois encore, Aro s'adressa à son prisonnier encore une fois, le regardant avec un air moqueur.

« Et maintenant, êtes-vous mieux disposé à me dire ce que je veux savoir ? »

Se surprenant lui-même, Seth acquiesça. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir et il n'avait jamais souhaité révéler ces informations à Aro. Cependant, sa gorge le brûlait et il était à bout de souffle. Dans les derniers cycles, ils avaient tourné la roue si rapidement qu'il n'avait pu reprendre son souffle avant d'avoir la tête de nouveau submergée.

« Promettez-moi que vous me laisserez partir… » fit Seth après avoir craché et toussé l'eau qu'il avait presque avalé. « … quand je vous aurai dit ce que vous voulez savoir. »

« Évidemment, » murmura Aro avec un sourire mauvais. « Prenez soin de ne manquer aucun détail. »

« Le père biologique d'Isabella était un descendant d'un très ancien peuple, ayant existé sur ce continent bien avant les hommes. Vous savez comme moi que nous en savons tous très peu à leur sujet, » commença Seth. Il vit aussitôt qu'Aro avait compris de quel peuple il parlait. « Il est venu au château lorsque j'avais presque huit ans. Il se faisait appeler Alistair, mais je n'ai jamais su s'il s'agissait de son véritable nom. »

Il restait très peu de descendants du peuple qu'avait mentionné Seth. La plupart d'entre eux avait un mode de vie nomade, allant et venant sur le continent à leur guise. Les autres avaient des refuges sacrés inconnus et bien camouflés d'où ils ne sortaient jamais. En raison de certaines aptitudes particulières, comme lire les pensées, bouger les objets et contrôler certains éléments, les habitants du continent disaient que leurs ancêtres avaient eux-mêmes des liens de sang avec les Dieux. Il était rare qu'ils se mêlent aux peuples, alors qu'un d'entre eux se soit attardé assez longtemps pour séduire une Reine et lui faire un enfant n'était pas un fait banal.

« Dites m'en plus ! » exigea Aro, gourmand pour plus d'informations. « Comment tout cela s'est-il produit ? Quels étaient ses pouvoirs ? »

Ce qui l'intéressait réellement, c'était de découvrir de quel talent particulier risquait d'avoir hérité Isabella.

« Bon, » fit Seth, tentant de récupérer tous ses souvenirs. « Comme je l'ai dit, il est arrivé au château lorsque j'avais huit ans. C'est à cette époque que Charles a cessé de visiter le lit de la Reine pour retourner vers ses maitresses. Après tout, elle lui avait déjà donné deux fils, alors le Roi ne voyait plus son utilité. »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? » s'étonna Aro, en dévisageant son prisonnier.

« Personne ne fait attention à un enfant bâtard comme je l'étais. En raison du statut de ma mère, j'étais libre de parcourir le château comme je le souhaitais. Les servantes, dont plusieurs fréquentaient le lit du Roi, ne surveillaient pas leur parole en ma présence, » expliqua Seth. Puis, il ajouta d'un ton railleur : « Puis-je poursuivre ? »

Le Roi lui fit un signe de la main pour lui indiquer de le faire.

« Dès l'instant où il est arrivé, Alistair a bouleversé la vie au château. Il a fait une entrée remarquée durant un banquet, juste à la fin du discours de Charles et juste avant que la nourriture ne soit servie sur les tables. Il a dit : _« Me voilà parfaitement à l'heure, comme je l'avais vu. »_ Il se dégageait de lui une certaine excentricité qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ses origines. A la fin de la soirée, il avait charmé la famille royale entière. Pour impressionner Alec et Dimitri, il leur a fait des tours de magie. A Renee, il lui a récité de la poésie et il a raconté des blagues grivoises pour faire rire le Roi. En raison de son ascendance, Alistair a aussitôt été traité comme un invité d'honneur. Tous étaient en admiration devant lui. Il y avait plus d'un siècle qu'un membre de sa communauté avait été aperçu dans cette partie du continent. »

« Il s'est intégré à la vie au château comme s'il y avait toujours été. Il était aussi doué pour les mots et la prose qu'avec une épée. Alistair pouvait passer une journée à réciter de la poésie à la Reine et la suivante, il remportait un tournoi sportif en vainquant tous les meilleurs combattants de l'armée du Roi. Il pouvait se fondre dans n'importe quel groupe et divertir les personnes en sa compagnie, qu'il s'agisse de la royauté, de la noblesse ou même des paysans, » expliqua Seth, en essayant d'oublier la raideur dans ses membres et la façon dont les cordes lui irritaient la peau. Sa gorge le faisait encore souffrir. Il tentait de se concentrer sur son récit en ignorant la position vulnérable dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Quel était son pouvoir ? » fit Aro avec insistance.

« Il avait des visions du futur. »

« Et c'est le pouvoir dont a hérité Isabella ? »

« C'est ce dont ma sœur Leah était convaincue, mais je n'en ai jamais eu la moindre preuve. »

« Poursuivez, » ordonna Aro.

« Il est resté au château pendant près de trois mois, je dirais. Il est rapidement devenu un ami intime de la Reine. Après un certain temps, Alistair était constamment à ses côtés, la divertissant, la faisant rire et sourire. J'imagine qu'à un certain moment, ils sont devenus amants. Il s'agissait évidemment d'un secret bien gardé. Même si ce n'était pas un secret que le Roi avait de nombreuses maitresses, cela aurait un terrible scandale si tous avaient su que la Reine avait un amant. »

« Alistair a quitté le château au milieu de la nuit, juste avant que l'hiver ne commence. Alors que je traînais dans les rues, je les ai aperçus, la Reine et lui, à faire leurs adieux. Renee était en pleurs, l'implorant de rester. Alistair a juré qu'il était impossible pour lui de s'attarder plus longtemps à Phoenix, que ses visions le dirigeaient ailleurs. Alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots, il a placé sa main sur son ventre et a dit :

 _« Tu auras toujours une partie de moi à tes côtés, Renee. Prend soin de notre fille jusqu'à mon retour. »_

Je ne pense pas que la Reine savait qu'elle portait son enfant, car elle semblait surprise.

 _« Tu reviendras un jour ? »_ a ensuite demandé Renee, avec espoir.

À cette question, Alistair a donné une réponse assez cryptique, disant que :

 _« Lorsque vous aurez toutes les deux besoin de moi, je saurai vous retrouver. Ne perd jamais espoir, car je vois déjà que nos destinées se mêleront de nouveau.»_

« Une fois Alistair parti, la vie au château a repris son cours normal. Quelques semaines plus tard, la grossesse de la Reine était annoncée au peuple. Les habitants du château, les domestiques en particulier, se doutèrent que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Les rumeurs prirent fin à la naissance d'Isabella, quand le Roi la reconnut comme sa fille, sans doute pour éviter un scandale majeur. Et voilà, vous savez tout. »

« Parfait, » fit enfin le Roi après un long silence. « Je vous remercie pour ces précieuses informations, mon cher Seth. J'en ai appris bien plus que je le pensais. Vous m'avez été très utile depuis le début. »

« Vous allez me libérer maintenant, Aro ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, mon ami, » répliqua le dirigeant d'un ton amusé, un large sourire sur les lèvres. « Vous en savez beaucoup trop sur mes plans pour que je vous laisse partir. De plus, vous m'avez révélé la seule information que je n'avais pas encore en ma possession. Suite à l'exécution de votre sœur, je ne vois vraiment aucune raison de vous laisser la vie sauve. Vous avez rempli votre rôle. »

« Ce n'était pas notre entente, Aro ! Ce n'est pas ce qui a été convenu ! » s'écria Seth avec rage alors que le Roi s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

« Vous jouez avec le feu depuis le moment où vous avez mis le pied sur mon territoire, à me faire confiance alors que vous savez bien que je n'ai aucun honneur, » répondit Aro, en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. « Vous n'avez jamais eu aucun allié dans mon château et, malheureusement pour vous, vous n'avez pas été assez vigilant pour protéger vos arrières. »

Aro était dangereusement calme, pensait Seth. Dans les derniers mois, il avait eu le sentiment que le Roi perdait la tête, devenait fou avec cette obsession de vaincre Forks qu'il n'en était plus rationnel. Désormais, il n'en était plus aussi certain. Aro l'avait-il manipulé pendant tout ce temps ? Seth s'était convaincu que le Roi n'était pas si dangereux pour lui alors qu'il semblait incapable de formuler lui-même un plan solide. Il avait le sentiment qu'il avait vu ce qu'Aro avait bien voulu lui montrer, mais qu'en réalité, le Roi était parfaitement sain d'esprit et bien en contrôle de ses moyens. Seth était furieux contre lui-même de s'être fait piégé ainsi.

« Votre plan ne fonctionnera jamais Aro ! » s'exclama Seth, avec colère. « Vous avez besoin de moi si vous voulez avoir une chance de vaincre contre Forks. Vous n'y parviendrez jamais sans moi ! Forks est bien trop puissant pour que vous puissiez les anéantir sans mon aide ! »

Aro perdit son sourire amusé à ces remarques. Il tourna la tête au soldat qui était à la manivelle de la roue et lui dit :

« Achevez-le et débarrassez-vous de son corps dans la forêt. Ce n'est certainement pas à son père qu'il manquera. »

À cela, le garde tourna la poignée, alors que Seth se débattait contre ses liens, tentant encore de crier qu'Aro avait tort. Une fois la tête sous l'eau, il s'agita vigoureusement avec l'énergie du désespoir. Comment son plan avait-il dégénéré à ce point ? Isabella et son Prince étaient encore bien en vie et le demeureraient certainement puisqu'Aro n'avait pas une puissance suffisante pour anéantir Forks une fois pour toute. Sa sœur Leah était décédée dans une sorte de mission suicide qui n'aurait jamais fonctionné.

Alors que le besoin d'inspirer devenait impérieux, Seth ne put y résister plus longtemps.

Le garde observa le prisonnier se débattre de moins en moins jusqu'à arrêter de bouger, ses grognements inaudibles désormais. Incertain, il attendit un instant en l'observant. Puis, il tourna la roue de façon à ce que la tête de Seth soit de nouveau vers le haut. Puisqu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, le soldat commença à détacher le corps de la roue. L'homme tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement, les traits de son visage impassible et sans vie, ses yeux fermés.

L'homme d'Aro examina encore le corps un instant avant de conclure que sa victime était belle et bien morte.

.

.

.

.

.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent la mort de Seth, Aro se concentra sur la préparation de la guerre qu'il allait mener contre Forks. Il envoya des messagers dans tous les villages de son royaume afin de rassembler tous les hommes en âge de se battre. Chacun d'entre eux avait l'obligation de se présenter au château pour s'enrôler ou risquait de devoir payer d'importantes sommes d'or en punition. Puisque la majorité de la population de Volterra vivait dans une grande pauvreté, les hommes appelés au combat n'eurent d'autres choix que de se présenter à la forteresse de leur Roi dans les semaines qui suivirent. Ils laissaient souvent derrière eux des familles en manque de nourriture, puisqu'Aro avait exigé d'importantes contributions pour la préparation de la guerre. Une grande majorité d'entre eux ne souhaitaient pas de ce conflit, convaincus que leur peuple pauvre et affamé ne faisait pas le poids contre le royaume riche et bien armé que représentait Forks.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, les hommes s'entraînèrent aux côtés de la véritable armée de Volterra dans des conditions exécrables. Ils étaient logés en trop grand nombre dans des installations insalubres, où l'eau potable et la nourriture manquaient cruellement. Aro, qui faisait régulièrement ses rondes sur le terrain d'entraînement, semblait aveugle à toute cette misère, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres lorsqu'il rentrait dans ses appartements luxueux, où il se gorgeait de vin et de victuailles chaque soir.

Les forges roulaient à pleine capacité, tentant de produire suffisamment d'armes pour la guerre à venir. Plusieurs autres préparatifs de la sorte étaient mis en place. Quand l'hiver, particulièrement long cette année-là, se termina enfin, Aro avait la conviction que son peuple était prêt pour ce qu'il imaginait être une véritable révolution. Dans son esprit, Forks avait acquis tant de richesses qu'Aro avait le devoir de se les accaparer. Il s'imagina prendre ses aises dans le luxueux palais de Forks, assassiner la famille royale qui y habitait, se débarrassant de chacun d'entre eux dans la douleur et l'humiliation. Sauf peut-être la Princesse Isabella. Il n'avait jamais oublié comment la mère de cette dernière lui avait glissé entre les mains, près de 30 ans plus tôt et Isabella ferait un _si_ bon substitut pour la Reine qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir…

Il en était profondément convaincu. Il allait _anéantir_ Forks. Asservir ses habitants à son pouvoir. Devenir encore plus riche, encore plus puissant. Il avait attendu si longtemps ce moment, pendant tant d'années… Il ne voulait plus attendre. Cette victoire lui appartenait.

Alors, dès ses préparatifs terminés, il mit son armée entière en mouvement vers Forks, dans une déclaration de guerre claire et sans équivoque.


	21. Chapter 21

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Human, Royalward et Royalella**

.

.

 **Déjà au chapitre 21 ! Il nous reste encore une dizaine de chapitres avant la fin de cette aventure. Je tiens encore à remercier Stella pour sa correction efficace et ses commentaires judicieux. N'oubliez pas de commenter pour me laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez. Allons-nous atteindre les 300 reviews avec ce chapitre ? Si oui, il se pourrait que les chapitres prochains soient publiés avec un peu d'avance…**

 **Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Tumblr avec mon compte bookish-biochemist. Je publie un extrait de chaque chapitre avec quelques jours d'avance. Bonne lecture !**

.

.

« Isabella ? » s'inquiéta Edward en remarquant soudainement son air absent. Il escortait son épouse à un repas intime au sein de la famille royale quand elle s'était arrêtée de marcher subitement. D'un bras, elle soutenait son ventre large comme elle le faisait depuis quelques temps. Le Prince savait que son dos la faisait souffrir depuis plusieurs semaines avec le poids de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la porte de la salle à manger de Carlisle et Esme, Edward craignit un instant que ce ne soit les douleurs de l'enfantement qui l'ait surprise ainsi.

« Isabella ? » s'exclama aussi Esme, qui s'approcha du couple, son regard balançant entre son fils et son épouse.

Cette dernière s'était arrêtée lorsque le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles avait commencé. Puis, le couloir l'entourant avec ses murs couverts de riches tapisseries disparut sous ses yeux, laissant place à un défilé d'images rapides qui lui brûlaient la rétine.

 _Une forêt traversée par un groupe de Phoenix, la bannière bien haute... Le Roi Charles était au-devant, suivi par un homme qu'Isabella avait déjà aperçu au château, mais dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom… Sa mère, Renee, se trouvait tout juste derrière… Puis, tout s'effaça aussitôt…_ _Remplacé par une image d'elle-même au château... Elle avait entre les bras un très jeune enfant, une fillette âgée de seulement un mois ou deux… Isabella aperçut brièvement les jardins derrière le château, où les feuilles tombaient des arbres…_

Puis, les images ne cessèrent de défiler sous ses yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors que la famille l'entourait désormais, inquiète de son silence, Isabella ne les entendait même pas.

 _Un combat violent, un trait de sang giclant sur de la neige fondante… Des arbres bourgeonnant derrière des soldats de Forks et Volterra pris dans une attaque féroce… Isabella, son ventre encore arrondi par la grossesse, regardant son époux partir au galop avec la presque entièreté des forces armées de Forks… Tournant la tête, elle aperçut des fleurs sortant de terre…_

 _Isabella, avec sa fille de quelques semaines dans les bras, devant un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais dont le visage semblait étrangement familier… Les arbres nus entourant une masure en bois… La peur au ventre en sachant Edward à la merci du danger… La bannière de Phoenix flottant proche de la forteresse de Forks… Les chemins menant à la masure couverts de feuilles mortes…_

Les images précédentes revinrent, suivies par celles qu'Isabella venait tout juste de voir, tournant en boucle si rapidement que la Princesse en eut presque la nausée. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, des mots quittant sa bouche avant qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle parlait.

« Des décisions sont à prendre. »

C'est alors qu'elle reprit enfin pied dans la réalité. Elle eut littéralement l'impression de réintégrer son corps, les sensations du monde physique réapparaissant. Isabella ouvrit doucement les yeux, le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles diminuant graduellement. Le bas de son dos la faisait souffrir de nouveau, son ventre proéminent faisant un lourd poids sur le devant de son corps. Edward la soutenait d'un bras autour de sa taille. Elle constata avec embarras que leur famille entière l'entourait, l'observant de près avec inquiétude.

« Asseyez-vous, » s'empressa aussitôt de dire Alice, attirant Isabella vers une chaise. Rosalie tendit un gobelet rempli d'eau fraîche que la Princesse but à petites gorgées. Elle se sentait tremblante, le front couvert de sueur.

« Vous avez eu une vision, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Carlisle. Au hochement de tête tremblant de sa bru, il poursuivit : « Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » murmura Isabella, une certaine émotion lui serrant la gorge. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tremblaient. « Rien ne faisait de sens ! J'avais dans les bras une enfant de seulement un mois ou deux alors que c'était l'automne, puis je voyais… »

La Princesse se sentait étrangement épuisée, comme si le flot d'images lui avait pris toute son énergie. Edward se tenait près d'elle, inquiet de la voir dans un tel état.

« Vous avez dit que des décisions devaient être prises, Isabella, » insista le Roi en approchant de la Princesse, son ton ferme. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, » répéta la jeune femme en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Edward lança un regard noir à son père pour avoir énervé encore plus son épouse.

« Cependant, vous l'avez dit. Il devait y avoir une raison, » argumenta Carlisle, son ton plus doux cette fois. Malgré le regard courroucé de son épouse, il fit un pas de plus vers Isabella.

« Je ne suis pas certaine. Je suis si confuse en ce moment, » avoua la Princesse, l'air épuisé. « Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos. »

Edward acquiesça, troublé par l'épuisement qu'il voyait sur le visage de son épouse. Son père ouvrit la bouche, souhaitait insister une fois de plus, mais aux regards qu'il reçut des membres de sa famille, il se tut. Edward aida Isabella à se redresser, son équilibre rendu incertain par son ventre proéminent. Puisqu'elle tremblait encore comme une feuille contre lui, le Prince entoura sa taille et la supporta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il l'aida à se changer pour la nuit et la força à se nourrir d'un repas léger avant de s'endormir. Dès l'instant où sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller, la Princesse s'endormit. Edward prit cela comme un signe que ses visions l'avaient profondément épuisée.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas un évènement isolé. La semaine suivante, Edward trouva Isabella assise sur leur lit. Son visage était très pâle, son front couvert de sueur. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais semblaient aveugles à ce qui les entourait. Le Prince saisit les mains de son épouse dans les siennes après s'être agenouillé devant elle, mais elle ne sourcilla même pas. Lorsqu'Isabella revint à elle, Edward croisa son regard, sa poitrine se serrant à la terreur qu'il y découvrit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, » fit Isabella d'une voix tremblante, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Les images que je vois… »

Edward ne la força pas à s'exprimer sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Il l'aida plutôt à s'étendre dans leur lit pour qu'elle se repose. Le Prince observa néanmoins son épouse endormie pendant un long moment. Son trouble devant ces visions était évident, mais surtout, cela semblait lui tirer toute son énergie. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour elle, autant pour le tumulte émotionnel qu'elle semblait vivre,qu'au vu de sa fatigue évidente par la suite. Cela ne pouvait certainement pas être bon pour la santé d'une femme enceinte. Afin de ne pas la troubler davantage, Edward tenta de cacher son angoisse à son réveil, l'attirant pour une promenade dans les jardins. Isabella retrouva le sourire et ne mentionna rien de ce qu'elle avait pu voir du futur plus tôt dans la journée.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque la guerre fut officiellement déclarée entre Forks et Volterra, Isabella ne sembla pas aussi surprise que le reste de la famille royale.

Le calme des derniers mois avait endormi la vigilance de plusieurs. Beaucoup avait pensé que le conflit avec Volterra avait pris fin et que la paix se rétablissait pour de bon entre les royaumes. Après la déclaration de guerre d'Aro, les préparatifs commencèrent aussitôt pour répondre à la menace. Edward était très occupé dans les jours précédant son départ du château et si Isabella eut de nouvelles visions, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Secrètement, la Princesse se disait que ses visions allaient peut-être diminueren intensité puisque la guerre commençait enfin. Si la mésaventure avec Leah lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien que les évènements pouvaient varier en fonction des décisions prises par les personnes impliquées. Peut-être Aro avait-il hésité à déclencher la guerre au printemps ? Peut-être avait-il songé à attendre jusqu'à l'automne ?

En considérant plusieurs éléments, Isabella savait que cette hypothèse ne tenait pas la route. Lorsqu'elle s'était vue avec l'enfant dans ses bras, la petite était bien trop jeune… L'enfant qu'elle portait pouvait naître d'un jour à l'autre, même si la Princesse estimait qu'il restait encore peut-être un mois à sa grossesse. À l'automne prochain, l'enfant qu'elle portait, garçon ou fille, aurait au moins cinq mois, presque six. Pourtant, la bannière de Phoenix, présente dans plusieurs de ses visions, laissait présager qu'il s'agissait de leurs alliés venant les aider dans le conflit les opposant à Volterra.

Et puisqu'Isabella n'avait eu des images d'eux qu'à l'automne et alors que la guerre se déroulait en réalité au printemps, cela pourrait-il expliquer l'absence de Phoenix durant cette guerre ? Carlisle et ses fils avaient pris la décision de ne pas faire appel à Charles immédiatement, mais plutôt de voir quelles étaient réellement les forces de Volterra. Si l'armée de Forks ne pouvait y faire face seule, ils demanderaient l'aide de Phoenix.

Alors qu'Isabella observait son époux quitter la forteresse à la tête de ses hommes dans une image trop familière, un frisson la traversa. Bientôt, elle vit défiler sous ses yeux des soldats de Forks et de Volterra dans des assauts violents, où aucun groupe ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Elle comprit aussitôt que l'issue de cette guerre n'était pas résolue. La Princesse envoya une prière aux Dieux, leur demandant de ramener son époux en vie, afin qu'il puisse voir leur enfant – une fille, certainement, selon ses visions – naître et grandir.

Juste avant d'entrer dans le château, elle vit des fleurs qui sortaient de terre. Épuisée par les évènements, elle laissa Alice la forcer au repos.

.

.

.

.

.

Alors qu'Edward s'éloignait rapidement du château, son cœur battait la chamade. Non seulement allait-il combattre dans une véritable guerre pour la première fois de sa vie, mais il laissait derrière lui son épouse qui pouvait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre. Il avait eu le sentiment qu'on lui aurait permis de superviser la vie au château s'il l'avait demandé, mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Son royaume avait besoin de lui et Edward, un homme d'honneur et un sujet fidèle, devait remplir son devoir de dirigeant de l'armée même si son épouse était sur le point de donner naissance. Dans sa conversation avec ses frères et leur père, Edward avait bien aperçu le regard que Carlisle avait porté sur lui. Par respect pour le Prince et son sens aigu des responsabilités, aucun des hommes dans la pièce ne lui avait proposé non plus de rester au château pendant cette guerre. Il fut aussi reconnaissant qu'Isabella ne lui demande pas de rester à ses côtés, car il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu résister à une telle requête de sa part.

Emmett, en tant qu'héritier au trône, était demeuré au château. Si un malheur survenait pendant les combats et que le Roi ou ses autres fils succombaient, il y aurait encore le Prince héritier pour garder le contrôle du royaume. Edward avait fait jurer à son frère de veiller sur Isabella pendant son absence. Le Prince espérait sincèrement que son épouse n'accoucherait qu'après son retour, mais les enfants arrivaient selon leur propre échéancier, respectant rarement les souhaits de leurs parents. Avec Alice aux côtés de son épouse en cas de problèmes, Edward savait qu'Isabella, tout comme leur enfant, serait entre de bonnes mains peu importe la situation.

Néanmoins, les visions d'Isabella l'inquiétaient. Il savait qu'elle lui avait caché certainement plusieurs événements dans les journées précédant son départ – cela avait été évident par la fatigue qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler. Edward espérait qu'avec le début de la guerre, Isabella n'aurait plus autant ces images du futur. La suite des évènements était incertaine pour le moment. Edward était convaincu que cela expliquait les visions changeantes et épuisantes de son épouse.

Son groupe chevaucha toute la journée jusqu'à atteindre la frontière entre Forks et Volterra. Ils installèrent leur campement dans un emplacement stratégique leur permettant d'apercevoir le campement de Volterra. Des tours de garde furent aussitôt instaurés pour la nuit et un repas fut préparé. Edward resta silencieux, se concentrant sur les combats qui prendraient sûrement place durant la journée du lendemain. Il avait confiance dans les forces armées de son royaume, mais il ignorait ce dont avait l'air les soldats de Volterra.

Il n'était pas d'humeur sociale ce soir-là. Il alla se coucher tôt, se disant qu'une attaque surprise durant la nuit était possible. Néanmoins, le sommeil ne vint pas aisément. Il resta allongé un long moment sur sa couchette à observer la toile de la tente au-dessus de lui. Ses pensées se tournèrent malgré lui vers son épouse. Il l'imagina se mettre au lit, retirer la robe qu'elle avait porté durant la journée, puis glisser une robe de nuit translucide sur sa peau. Le Prince pensa à ses courbes, accentuées par la grossesse, mais aussi à sa peau douce, son ventre arrondi…

Edward ressentit une importante sensation de calme l'envahir. Sa respiration devint lente et profonde. Il ferma ses yeux, son esprit toujours occupé à imaginer son épouse. A sa grande surprise, le Prince sentit soudainement une présence à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la présence d'Isabella avec lui dans le lit. Incrédule, Edward tendit la main vers la joue de son épouse, ses doigts rencontrant la peau douce. Isabella lui adressa un sourire.

Comment pouvait-elle être là ? À ses côtés ? Rêvait-il ? Il se trouvait toujours allongé sur sa couchette, au centre de la tente. Pourtant, il ressentait bien le poids du corps d'Isabella près du sien et son parfum l'entourait.

La Princesse déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux. Lorsque ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, Isabella n'était plus là. Il balaya la pièce du regard pour tenter de trouver une preuve qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginée, mais il n'en trouva aucune, hormis qu'il parvenait toujours à sentir son parfum dans l'air.

Il ferma les yeux, se sentant apaisé désormais. Edward s'endormit rapidement, l'esprit tranquille.

Bien plus loin, dans la forteresse de Forks, Isabella se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Le cœur battant, elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle s'était allongée, mais malgré la fatigue, avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Les pensées de la Princesse s'étaient tournées vers son époux, tentant de l'imaginer dans sa tente, allongé sur sa couchette. Une sensation étrange l'avait envahie. Les yeux fermés, il lui sembla que l'odeur et l'impression de la pièce changea.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur une couchette de fortune, aux côtés d'Edward. Ce dernier tendit la main vers son visage, parvenant à la caresser avec douceur. A sa grande surprise, elle ressentit bien le toucher de ses doigts contre sa peau. Isabella porta son visage à celui d'Edward et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres contre les siennes bougèrent dans un mouvement bien réel. Le lieu l'entourant changea alors subitement dans un tourbillon d'images qui avait surpris Isabella.

Assise dans son lit, la Princesse tenta de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Et ne trouva pas d'explication.

.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, peu après le lever du soleil, les combats commencèrent.

À Edward qui se trouvait sur le terrain de bataille sur sa monture, il devint rapidement évident qu'il y avait deux classes de soldats dans les troupes de Volterra. Il y avait les soldats de l'armée, bien formés, féroces et vigoureux. Ils se battaient avec fougue, leurs armes fendant l'air, blessant plusieurs hommes de Forks. C'était eux qu'il fallait éliminer, se disait Edward. Ces hommes vengeraient Aro si ce dernier mourrait, car ils lui étaient loyaux. Et il y avait les paysans à qui on avait donné une arme et qu'on forçait à se battre. Il était facile de les reconnaître au fait qu'ils étaient moins bien armés et protégés que les soldats de l'armée de Volterra. Leurs gestes étaient bien moins vigoureux et leurs bras n'avaient pas la puissance nécessaire. Il était évident que la plupart ne se trouvait pas sur le champ de bataille par choix, mais plutôt par ordre de leur Roi. Plusieurs d'entre eux perdirent la vie dans les premières minutes du combat.

Jasper combattait aux côtés d'Edward sur le champ de bataille, alors que Carlisle restait au campement pour gérer la situation de cet endroit. Le combat dura pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'il n'y ait un repli dans les deux camps. Chacun récupéra ses morts afin de brûler les corps et soigna ses blessés. Il y avait une dizaine de morts dans les troupes de Forks et peut-être dix fois plus du côté de Volterra.

Edward discuta avec son frère et son père sur la situation. Il était évident que Forks avait de bonnes chances de remporter cette guerre. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient craint, il ne s'agissait pas d'un conflit qui s'éterniserait sur plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Ils prirent ensemble la décision de ne pas tuer inutilement les paysans de Volterra. L'ordre serait donné à leurs hommes de seulement les blesser, en évitant de les assassiner. La façon dont Aro avait mis ces hommes au front était comme amener des bêtes à l'abattoir.

Edward se retira pour la nuit tout de suite après la fin du repas du soir. Il resta allongé longtemps dans la noirceur, à lutter contre le sommeil. Il espérait de tout cœur que le même phénomène que la veille se produise encore une fois, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le lendemain, les combats reprirent. Les hommes de Forks, bien entraînés, supportaient bien leurs rares blessures ainsi que la fatigue musculaire qui s'installait. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des hommes de Volterra, en particulier les paysans, qui n'avaient eu qu'un maigre entraînement durant les quelques semaines menant à la guerre. Les pertes humaines furent, sans surprise, principalement parmi les paysans de Volterra. Malgré les directives données par les dirigeants, plusieurs soldats de Forks avaient été obligés d'infliger des blessures mortelles à certains paysans qui se battaient avec désespoir.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, les forces des deux camps se retirèrent une nouvelle fois. Le Prince eut le sentiment que le lendemain serait certainement la dernière journée de combat. Pour le moment, Jasper et lui s'étaient mêlés aux assauts, combattant avec fougue au milieu de leurs hommes. Cependant, Aro n'était pas présent sur le champ de bataille. Edward avait par contre entendu, à la fin du combat, deux lieutenants d'Aro dire qu'il y serait peut-être le lendemain. Le Prince se doutait que le Roi était frustré par la direction que prenait cette guerre.

Épuisé, Edward se laissa tomber dans sa couchette. Son lit était particulièrement inconfortable contre ses muscles courbaturés, mais il était si fatigué que cela ne le dérangea pas. Il eut tout de même une brève pensée pour son épouse, dont il ignorait tout sur l'état. Edward était sur le point de s'endormir quand il eut l'impression qu'on déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le parfum d'Isabella sembla flotter dans la tente, comme cela avait été le cas deux nuits plus tôt, mais Edward n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il réalisa à peine ce qui se produisait. Le lendemain, pourtant, il aurait pu jurer qu'une femme lui avait murmuré à l'oreille :

« Reposez-vous bien, mon cher Edward. Vous aurez besoin de vos forces pour prendre la vie du Roi Aro demain… »

.

.

.

.

.

La troisième journée de combat commença sur quelques flocons de neige. Il n'était pas rare d'avoir ainsi quelques averses de neige lorsque le printemps s'installait. Elle s'accumula en parcelles éparses sur le champ de bataille.

Les hommes de Forks, certains de leur victoire, combattaient avec une énergie renouvelée. Edward, espérant voir Aro sur le champ de bataille pour le combattre personnellement, utilisait toute la puissance possible pour blesser les paysans et tuer les soldats d'Aro. Les troupes de Volterra étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses que la veille, ce qui ne s'expliquait pas par leur nombre de morts et de blessés. Le Prince pensa que plusieurs avaient déserté en voyant l'issue de la guerre qui ne tournait pas en leur faveur.

Cela avait été de la pure folie de la part d'Aro d'oser les attaquer en de telles circonstances, se disait Edward. Comment avait-il pu croire avoir une quelconque chance ? Même sans les forces de Phoenix à leur côté, Forks menait le combat, n'ayant à peine que trente ou quarante vies perdues dans leur rang. Pourquoi Aro n'avait-il pas attendu pour mieux entraîner ses soldats ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché un allié dans les autres royaumes du continent ?

Le milieu de la journée venait de passer lorsqu'Edward vit enfin Aro dans la mêlée. Dès cet instant, il tenta à chaque instant de se rapprocher de lui. Evidemment, le Roi était entouré de sa garde rapprochée, dont Edward devrait d'abord se débarrasser. Il abattit un soldat, avant d'entailler le bras d'un paysan, se tourna vers un autre homme de Volterra qui reçut un coup d'épée en plein torse. Après environ une heure, le Prince se retrouva finalement aux côtés du Roi Aro, Jasper à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'Aro aperçut Edward, il se tourna vers lui et fit signe à ses hommes de s'éloigner pour le laisser combattre le jeune Prince. Autour d'eux, plusieurs combattants des deux clans observèrent la scène avec le sentiment que l'issue de cette guerre se jouait entre ces deux hommes. Si Aro mourrait, les paysans encore en vie rendraient les armes. Les soldats de l'armée, quant à eux, continueraient sûrement à se battre, mais ils étaient bien moins nombreux que l'armée de Forks, qui prendrait facilement le dessus. Et bien que Forks ait le dessus pour le moment, la mort du Prince Edward serait certainement un coup dur qui pourrait faire changer la donne rapidement.

Edward leva sa lame, qui claqua violemment contre celle d'Aro. Le Roi renvoya aussitôt un autre coup qui frappa le bouclier du Prince. Edward répliqua aussitôt de plusieurs coups qu'Aro arrêta.

« C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre !? » s'exclama Aro pour provoquer son adversaire.

Cependant, Edward avait vécu bien trop de combats pour s'énerver aussi facilement. Il renvoya aussitôt un coup d'épée en direction de son adversaire et parvint à lui entailler le bras. Aro, furieux, répliqua également d'un coup à l'abdomen qui atteignit Edward. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de douleur avant de poursuivre son assaut.

Les forces des deux adversaires étaient presque égales, le combat dura un long moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne parvienne à infliger de nouvelles blessures à son assaillant. Le bras d'Aro blessé par Edward était celui qui portait son épée. Edward se doutait que le Roi finirait par se fatiguer. Lui-même, avec cette entaille à l'abdomen, tentait d'ignorer la douleur. Il savait néanmoins que sa plaie saignait abondamment et il sentait l'élancement que chaque mouvement causait dans son ventre.

« Pourquoi cette folie, Aro ?! » fit Edward à son tour en espérant mettre le Roi en colère et le rendre impulsif dans ses mouvements. Il envoya un coup d'épée qu'Aro bloqua. « Tu savais bien que tu n'aurais aucune chance de nous vaincre. »

« Mon peuple sera victorieux ! » s'écria Aro d'une voix forte. « Je vais tous vous anéantir, toi et toute ta famille ! Sauf peut-être Isabella… Elle doit être bien bonne au lit, n'est-ce pas ? Pour que tu l'aies mise enceinte si rapidement. »

Edward vit rouge. Il savait au fond de lui-même que le Roi disait cela seulement pour l'énerver, mais l'idée qu'Aro convoite son épouse le rendait fou.

« Jamais ! » répliqua Edward avec un coup d'épée puissant en direction d'Aro.

« Je tuerai ton enfant dès que j'en aurai l'occasion et je prendrai Isabella jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte ma progéniture ! » s'exclama le Roi avec un sourire malicieux.

Le Prince, furieux des paroles de son adversaire, redoubla d'ardeur dans ses attaques. Aro fut rapidement incapable de suivre le rythme de son assaillant plus jeune. Un instant plus tard, un coup important à la main du Roi lui fit perdre sa poigne sur son épée qui tomba sur le sol. Edward saisit alors Aro par le cou, sa lame appuyée contre la gorge du Roi.

« Fais tes prières, Aro. Et oublie mon épouse, car tu ne l'auras jamais ! »

« Pauvre fou, » murmura Aro, ayant du mal à parler avec l'épée contre sa gorge. « Tout cela n'est pas terminé. »

« Tu mens, » fit Edward, sans porter plus d'attention aux paroles de son adversaire. La lame glissa alors contre le cou d'Aro, entaillant profondément la peau. Le sang gicla sur le sol, tâchant la neige qui était tombée plus tôt dans la journée.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien plus loin, dans la forteresse de Forks, alors qu'Aro perdait la vie, Isabella avait une vision.

 _Elle-même dans cette masure en bois au milieu de la forêt, les feuilles mortes tombant autour d'elle alors qu'elle examinait le chemin devant elle… Jasper et Alice en danger… Carlisle et Esme avec leur fils héritier enfermés dans un cachot… Edward qui galopait à toute vitesse, parcourant le territoire de Forks avec la peur au ventre, pour atteindre sa destination... Isabella, sa fille de quelques semaines dans les bras, devant cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle pensait avoir déjà rencontré… Ce dernier lui souriant d'un air rassurant… Une autre femme se trouvait également dans la masure en bois avec cet étranger et Isabella, mais la Princesse ne pouvait la voir…_

Isabella revint à elle avec un sanglot. Elle ignorait ce qui avait changé cette fois-ci, mais elle avait désormais la certitude que cette vision se réaliserait. Avec la mort d'Aro, cependant, elle était certaine que la guerre était terminée. Juste hier, en allant au lit, elle avait vu avec beaucoup de détails le Roi perdre la vie sous la lame d'Edward. Devait-elle s'attendre à voir cette vision se réaliser dans quelques semaines, lorsqu'elle aurait donné naissance à une fille ? Avait-elle mal interprété l'issue de la guerre que menaient présentement Forks et Volterra ? Isabella ne parvenait pas à oublier ces images, encore très claires et précises dans son esprit.

Au repas du soir, Isabella ne dit rien à ses belles-sœurs, à son beau-frère ou à sa belle-mère. Elle se força à sourire aux blagues d'Emmett, mais la joie n'atteignit jamais ses yeux. La Princesse se retira tôt, prétextant la fatigue de la grossesse, personne ne la retint.

Le lendemain matin, quand un messager vint proclamer à la famille royale que Forks avait remporté la guerre, Isabella fut moins ravie que tous les autres.


	22. Chapter 22

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Human, Royalward et Royalella**

.

.

 **Merci infiniment à Stella pour son apport précieux à ce chapitre. Je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous de suivre cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions et commentaires. J'accepte tout, tant que c'est constructif ! Comme le sujet du prochain chapitre risque de vous intéresser particulièrement et que nous allons sûrement atteindre les 300 reviews avec ce chapitre, j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir avec un chapitre avec au moins quelques jours d'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

L'esprit tranquille, Edward posa sur la table de travail devant lui toutes les missives qu'il venait de lire. Il passa une main sur son visage, ne pouvant dissimuler la grande fatigue qu'il ressentait. La journée avait été longue, à éplucher toute la correspondance du défunt Roi Aro afin d'y trouver des informations qui pourraient se révéler importantes. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit surCarlisle approchant son fils à grandes enjambées.

« Encore ici, mon fils ? » sembla s'étonner le père. « Je croyais que tu aurais terminé bien plus tôt aujourd'hui. Le repas du soir sera servi dans quelques minutes. »

« Je viens de lire la dernière missive à l'instant, » répondit Edward. « Qui aurait cru qu'Aro avait tant de correspondance ? Cependant, je peux affirmer avec certitude qu'il n'avait aucun complice. »

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama Carlisle avec un large sourire.

« Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de quelqu'un travaillant pour lui à l'extérieur de ces murs dans toute cette pile de lettres, » affirma le Prince en désignant les missives qu'il avait posé sur la table de travail. « La plupart des auteurs de ces textes sont les lieutenants que nous avons maîtrisé sur le champ de bataille, il y a près d'une semaine. »

« Viens, allons-nous restaurer. Tu pourras me détailler tes recherches. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau d'Aro pour se diriger vers le hall où les repas étaient servis. Depuis la mort d'Aro, Edward et Jaspern'avaient pas eu un seul instant libre. Alors que les paysans de Volterra avaient rendu aussitôt les armes, les lieutenants d'Aro et les soldats de son armée avaient redoublé d'ardeur dans leurs coups et leurs attaques. La plupart avait trouvé la mort sur le champ de bataille, mais certains furent capturés sans avoir été blessés fatalement. Leur sort était désormais entre les mains de Carlisle et ils attendaient de le connaître dans les cachots de Volterra.

Immédiatement après la fin des combats, il avait fallu brûler les morts – la dernière chose dont tous avaient besoin était d'une épidémie propagée par les cadavres. Les blessés les plus graves, dans les deux camps, étaient demeurés à proximité du lieu des combats, sous la supervision de Jasper, afin de recevoir les soins dont ils avaient besoin. Les blessés légers étaient rentrés au château de Volterra avec Edward et Carlisle.

Le Roi avait pris le contrôle du royaume, mais espérait plutôt qu'un habitant de Volterra en prendrait la charge bientôt. Dans cette courte guerre, l'intention du Roi de Forks n'avait jamais été de conquérir Volterra. Le royaume de Forks était déjà l'un des royaumes les plus étendus du continent et agrandir encore plus le territoire lui semblait une très mauvaise idée. De plus, il y avait encore le risque que les citoyens de Volterra se révoltent contre leurs nouveaux dirigeants.

Le principal problème était que la noblesse de Volterra s'était enrichie en profitant d'une large partie de la population plus que modeste. Carlisle ne pouvait concevoir de mettre une de ses personnes à la tête du royaume en sachant la misère dans laquelle replongerait la majorité des citoyens. Il lui fallait trouver une personne fiable, qui ne chercherait pas à créer une révolte contre Forks et qui n'allait pas profiter des richesses du royaume sans en redistribuer aux plus pauvres. Les relations avaient longtemps été tendues entre Volterra et Forks, Carlisle le savait. Il se rappelait les frustrations de son père lors de ses discussions avec l'oncle d'Aro – qui n'ayant jamais eu de fils, avait permis à Aro de devenir Roi – mais aussi les histoires de l'époque de son grand-père, qui relataient la même tension. C'était enfin l'occasion de créer une relation stable et favorable avec le royaume voisin.

Alors que Carlisle était occupé à trouver le successeur d'Aro – pensant même organiser une élection – Edward avait reçu la tâche de vérifier si Aro avait un allié à l'extérieur du royaume et de l'identifier si c'était le cas. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait interrogé les lieutenants et soldats de Volterra enfermés dans les cachots du château. Il ignorait s'il devait se montrer soulagé ou inquiet lorsqu'aucun d'eux n'avait révélé quoique ce soit d'intéressant. Il aurait été étonné que ces hommes, très loyaux à leur défunt Roi, lui révèlent une information capitale. Cependant, après avoir complètement fouillé les appartements, puis le bureau d'Aro, le Prince avait la certitude que le Roi n'avait eu aucun allié et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour Forks.

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis la mort d'Aro et Edward n'avait encore aucune idée de sa date de retour à Forks. Bien qu'il ait établi que l'ancien Roi n'avait pas de complice, il devait rester aux côtés de son père pour assurer sa sécurité. Jasper, qu'Edward trouvait particulièrement chanceux, allait certainement rentrer à la forteresse dans les prochains jours. Les blessés les plus sérieux allaient être pris en charge par les villages proches de la frontière, autant du côté de Forks que de Volterra.

Bien que plusieurs messagers circulent quotidiennement entre Forks et Volterra, Edward n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son épouse. Le contenu de ces missives n'avait pas beaucoup à voir avec le quotidien au château, mais le Prince espérait que la nouvelle de l'accouchement se glisserait dans la correspondance si cela survenait avant son retour.

À chaque nouvelle tâche que son père lui confiait, Edward se sentait tiraillé entre le besoin d'être aux côtés de son épouse et son devoir envers son Roi. Lorsque la guerre avait commencé, il avait craint d'être attiré loin d'Isabella pendant plusieurs semaines. Quand les combats s'étaient terminés après trois jours, il avait été conscient qu'il ne serait pas de retour chez lui immédiatement, mais Edward commençait à craindre de manquer non seulement la naissance de son premier enfant, mais aussi son premier mois de vie.

Alors, au repas, lorsque Carlisle lui annonça que Jasper prendrait la route le lendemain pour aller au château, Edward ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Son frère, le chanceux, allait retrouver son épouse. Le Prince, en s'installant entre les couvertures froides de son lit, ne pouvait taire sa jalousie. Puis, il éclata de rire malgré lui, lorsqu'il considéra qu'il n'avait jamais pensé atteindre un tel point dans sa relation avec la Princesse, lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés.

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses premières réflexions lorsqu'il avait découvert Isabella, une Princesse timide et apeurée, jamais sortie de son château et forcée à suivre un Prince totalement inconnu dans une contrée lointaine. En l'observant, pâle et tremblante, il avait d'abord craint qu'elle ne puisse s'adapter au climat et aux traditions de Forks. Puis, en observant les réactions de la jeune princesse, il s'était questionné sur le type d'union qu'ils auraient. Sauraient-ils vivre ensemble malgré les différences notables qui semblaient exister entre eux ? Pourraient-ils avoir une vie de couple si la princesse se montrait toujours aussi terrifiée par la proximité des hommes ? Ou devrait-il tenter de s'accommoder d'une Isabella muette et cloitrée dans leurs appartements, refusant la moindre sortie alors que lui était un habitué des longs voyages ? Avoir une vie chacun de son côté, sauf pour les quelques sorties officielles où celle qui n'aurait d'épouse que le titre se tiendrait à ses côtés juste pour « sauver les apparences » ?

L'esprit d'Edward s'était emballé, mais Jasper avait su trouver les mots pour le rassurer quelque peu et une fois l'union signée, il avait fallu rentrer et emmener avec lui cette Princesse silencieuse et qui semblait si fragile. Leurs débuts avaient été difficiles, mais ils avaient parcouru tant de chemin ensemble depuis. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés l'un l'autre, s'étaient sauvés l'un l'autre, avaient fait front _ensemble_. Son épouse s'était intégrée à la famille royale de Forks. Elle s'était battue pour gagner sa place auprès de lui. Edward devait l'avouer, ses sentiments pour la Princesse avaient cru de façon exponentielle. Et aujourd'hui, elle portait en elle le trésor le plus inestimable aux yeux du Prince.

Alors, oui, Edward sourit de plus belle, car il y avait sûrement de pire problème que de se languir de l'épouse dont il était amoureux.

.

.

.

.

.

Étrangement, les visions étranges et changeantes d'Isabella cessèrent complètement après la fin de la guerre. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ces dernières images, le jour où Forks avait remporté la guerre contre Volterra. Puisque la guerre était terminée, pourquoi cette vision horrible ? Elle laissait présager que des dangers les guettaient encore – mais comment cela était-il possible depuis que leur ennemi, Volterra, était sous leur contrôle ? Avec Aro mort, qui s'attaquerait encore à eux ? Forks avaient-ils d'autres ennemis sur le continent dont Isabella ignorait l'existence ?

Isabella aurait souhaité partager ses inquiétudes avec la famille de son époux, mais ces derniers semblaient particulièrement ravis par la fin de la guerre. Ils étaient tous si soulagés, comme si tous leurs tracas s'étaient envolés en apprenant la nouvelle. Isabella était incapable de venir perturber cette paix d'esprit. Pire encore : ils étaient si joyeux, chacun d'entre eux, qu'aucun ne remarqua la tension qui habitait toujours la Princesse.

Lorsque ces visions changeantes avaient commencé, quelques semaines plus tôt, Isabella s'était fermée comme une coquille, refusant de décrire à voix haute les images qui occupaient son esprit. Elle avait craint leur signification – pour elle, pour son enfant, pour Edward, mais aussi pour leur royaume – au point qu'elle avait préféré les ignorer. Peut-être cela avait-il été une erreur, se questionnait constamment Isabella. Avant la déclaration de guerre de Volterra, elle avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il faudrait au moins mentionner ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu à Carlisle et Edward. En fin de compte, le début de la guerre lui avait fait croire qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin. Que ces visions avaient justement montré la guerre qu'Edward partait combattre.

Désormais, avec cette victoire, devait-elle s'inquiéter encore de cette dernière vision troublante ?

Caressant son ventre, Isabella prit la décision d'en discuter avec Edward après son retour. Lorsque son enfant donna un coup contre sa main, la Princesse poussa un soupir. Il était très actif, rendant difficile de bien dormir la nuit et la forçant à se relever fréquemment pour se soulager. Pour le moment, cependant, elle ne semblait pas encore sur le point d'accoucher. Néanmoins, cela allait certainement se produire très bientôt, Isabella le savait. Plus que quelques semaines. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'Edward serait de retour au château à ce moment-là, car elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de donner naissance sans lui près d'elle.

Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas hâte de donner naissance ! Bien au contraire ! Les inconforts des dernières semaines l'irritaient profondément et elle n'avait plus le sentiment que son corps lui appartenait. L'enfant dans son ventre semblait prendre tellement d'espace, sans parler qu'il était très actif. Et bien sûr, au-delà de tout cela, elle avait une envie folle d'enfin le rencontrer !

En même temps, la Princesse avait tout de même du mal à s'imaginer avec un nouveau-né dans les bras dans quelques semaines – un enfant qui téterait à son sein, qui la tiendrait éveillée toutes les nuits avec ses pleurs. Glissant ses mains sur son abdomen, Isabella ressentit aussitôt les mouvements de son enfant. Une fille, la Princesse en était assez certaine, selon les visions qu'elle avait eues. Suite à plusieurs conversations avec Edward, elle savait qu'il serait aussi réjoui qu'elle donne naissance à une fille qu'à un garçon. Il serait un bon père, Isabella le savait.

Une des chambres d'enfant reliées à la leur était prête à accueillir la fillette. Isabella avança dans la pièce en caressant la literie. En dépit de la guerre, de tous les conflits durant sa grossesse et de ses inquiétudes quant à la suite des évènements, un large sourire prit place sur son visage. Sa fille n'était toujours pas née, mais il lui semblait qu'elle aimait déjà tant cet enfant !

Néanmoins, bien qu'elle ne puisse attendre de pouvoir enfin rencontrer l'enfant qu'elle portait, l'accouchement lui faisait peur. Isabella avait assisté ses belles-sœurs dans leurs accouchements lorsqu'elle vivait encore à Phoenix. La Princesse avait observé leur douleur, entendu leurs gémissements et même leurs cris. Elle les avait vues saigner, parfois même jusqu'à en perdre conscience pour plus d'une journée. Isabella comprenait bien que les soins étaient plus avancés à Forks qu'à Phoenix et il y avait donc moins de chance qu'il y ait des complications après son accouchement. Cependant, la Princesse ne pouvait nier son appréhension face à cet évènement qui approchait rapidement.

Apprendre que Charles n'était pas son père biologique avait changé bien des choses pour Isabella. Depuis qu'elle était assez grande pour comprendre que le Roi la traitait avec détachement et froideur, Isabella s'était juré qu'elle n'agirait jamais ainsi avec ses propres enfants. Elle avait cru qu'il la traitait ainsi parce qu'elle était une fille et qu'il aurait préféré avoir un troisième fils. Désormais, elle comprenait mieux. Cependant, elle devait avouer que cette révélation de Charles lui avait amené beaucoup de questions. La première étant bien évidemment l'identité de son père biologique. La Princesse avait toujours su que Charles était infidèle à sa mère, mais elle n'avait jamais vu aucun signe que Renee avait un amant. Était-il un habitant du château de Phoenix ? Avait-il su qu'elle était sa fille biologique ? L'avait-il vu grandir pendant toutes ces années sans pouvoir l'approcher ? Avait-elle côtoyé son père biologique durant tout ce temps sans le savoir ? Pourquoi Renee ne lui avait-elle jamais dit ? Pourquoi Charles avait-il gardé un tel secret ?

Face à sa maternité imminente, ces questionnements l'avaient tiraillée, troublant parfois son sommeil dernièrement. L'hypothèse la plus plausible dans cette histoire était que sa mère avait gardé le secret pour la protéger, lui assurer un meilleur avenir que ceux des bâtards de Charles. Isabella n'aurait su dire qui à la cour était l'enfant illégitime du Roi, mais elle savait qu'il y en avait au moins deux. Malgré l'identité de leur père, ces deux personnes n'avaient pas un statut important, ne faisant même pas partie de la noblesse. Charles, quant à lui, avait sans doute évité un scandale. Avait-il gardé ce secret pendant toutes ces années afin qu'un jour, il la force à épouser un étranger dans une alliance avantageuse pour lui ? Avait-il jubilé en observant son angoisse et sa terreur dans le mois précédent son mariage à Edward ? S'était-il réjoui de la séparer de sa mère, d'être témoin de leur tristesse ?

Isabella espérait revoir Renee pour pouvoir en savoir plus sur son père, la questionner sur cet homme. Bien qu'elle ne croît pas la chose possible, elle souhaita même avoir la chance de rencontrer son géniteur un jour.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella posa la plume sur la table de travail devant elle avant de pousser un profond soupir. Son dos la faisait souffrir terriblement ces derniers jours et elle craignait que son accouchement n'ait lieu bientôt. Ce qui signifiait qu'Edward ne serait certainement pas de retour. Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fin de la guerre et les missives qu'Emmett recevaient ne donnaient aucune date de retour pour Edward. Jasper, cependant, devait revenir au château d'une minute à l'autre. La joie d'Alice avait été difficile à supporter, Isabella devait l'avouer. Elle aurait partagé son enthousiasme en d'autres circonstances.

Elle avait tenté de s'occuper l'esprit et les mains en préparant des leçons pour les classes qu'elle ne pourrait donner après son accouchement. Isabella était parvenue à trouver un enseignant pour la remplacer pendant cette période. Il était convenu qu'il resterait même lorsque son enfant serait plus vieux et qu'elle pourrait reprendre partiellement ses tâches d'enseignante.

La Princesse tenta de s'y remettre un instant, mais son dos la faisait encore souffrir et ses pensées ne cessaient de se tourner vers Edward. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne parviendrait pas à avancer dans son travail aujourd'hui. Isabella se redressa avec difficulté de sa chaise, son poids et sa démarche complètement modifiée par l'enfant. Elle poussait un grognement en frottant d'une main le bas de son dos lorsque Rosalie entra dans la pièce.

« Isabella, je vous cherchais ! Le premier groupe de soldats vient tout juste d'arriver, je crois que vous devriez m'accompagner pour les saluer, » fit la future Reine en saisissant le bras de sa belle-sœur.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, » tenta de protester Isabella. Sa main libre soutenait son ventre, alors que Rosalie l'entraînait d'un pas rapide vers la cour devant la forteresse. La Princesse avait du mal à la suivre, objectant malgré son essoufflement. « Je pensais aller faire une sieste… J'ai très mal au dos… Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin de moi… »

« Vous allez voir, » fit simplement Rosalie, avec un étrange sourire.

La cour était en effervescence, des cavaliers descendant de leur monture, confiant les rênes à des écuyers. Isabella observa la scène en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Rosalie était venue la chercher – personne ne lui portait d'attention. Personne, sauf un homme…

Le cœur d'Isabella se mit à battre à tout rompre, alors qu'Edward fonçait vers elle. Elle avança vers son époux avec un large sourire, sa démarche bien moins rapide. Lorsqu'il parvint à elle, Edward attira son visage jusqu'au sien avec énormément de douceur, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Leur étreinte passionnée embarrassait légèrement Isabella – c'était un geste très intime et la Princesse avait encore quelques difficultés avec les démonstrations d'affection devant un public. Lorsqu'ils reprirent enfin leur souffle, les yeux pétillants de la joie d'enfin se retrouver, le Prince glissa une main sur le ventre arrondi de son épouse, ressentant parfaitement les mouvements de leur enfant.

Derrière eux, Rosalie et Alice observaient leurs retrouvailles avec de larges sourires.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » s'étonna Isabella. « Je croyais que c'était Jasper qui devait rentrer au château aujourd'hui ? »

Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse pour l'attirer contre lui, profitant simplement de sa proximité, de la sensation d'elle dans ses bras. Il posa un baiser sur la tempe d'Isabella, inspirant son parfum. Comme elle lui avait manqué ! Comme il s'était langui d'elle en son absence !

« Jasper a préféré me relever de mes fonctions et poursuivre mon travail auprès de notre père pour me permettre de revenir auprès de vous. Je ne l'ai appris que hier soir et nous avons chevauché toute la nuit, » expliqua Edward, en entraînant Isabella auprès de Rosalie et Alice.

« Vous me rappellerez de remercier votre frère dès son retour, » fit la Princesse, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant leurs belles-sœurs. « Je suis désolée, Alice, que votre époux ne soit toujours pas rentré. J'espère qu'il sera bientôt de retour, afin que je puisse le remercier pour son acte de générosité. »

Alice arrêta sa belle-sœur d'un geste de la main.

« Ne vous en faites pas, » assura la guérisseuse. « En ce moment, vous avez bien plus besoin d'Edward que j'ai besoin de Jasper. »

« Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un de repos, vous deux ? » ajouta Esme, qui venait d'arriver dans la cour. « Vous devriez en profiter avant que votre petit ne soit ici. »

« Très bonne idée ! » confirma Rosalie.

Edward attira son épouse dans leur chambre, se défaisant de son armure, posant son épée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le château pour la guerre, il avait le sentiment de respirer plus librement. La tension dans ses épaules diminua. Même après la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'il avait aidé son père à Volterra, il ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient exposés au danger. Et si un citoyen de Volterra décidait de se venger d'eux dans leur sommeil ? Les sens d'Edward étaient enfin au repos – il savait d'instinct qu'il était en sécurité ici.

« Edward, » murmura Isabella, derrière lui. Elle s'était assise sur le lit. « Il y a quelque chose dont j'aurais besoin de vous parler. »

Le Prince se tourna vers son épouse, perdant son sourire en apercevant son air inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il, Isabella ? Avez-vous eu des problèmes pendant mon absence ? Est-ce notre enfant ? »

Il lui saisit les mains, s'agenouillant devant elle.

« Non, notre enfant va bien et je n'ai aucun problème, » commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. « J'ai eu… une vision très inquiétante pendant votre absence. La journée où la guerre a pris fin. Elle était très… troublante. »

Edward ne dit rien, serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je ne voyais que des images qui changeaient très rapidement. Carlisle, Esme et Emmett étaient enfermés dans les cachots. Vous traversiez le royaume sur votre monture. Je ne sais pas où se trouvait Alice et Jasper, mais ils étaient en danger. Et j'étais avec notre enfant dans une petite maison en bois… Mais je n'étais pas seule… » Isabella s'arrêta un instant, perturbée par les images qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier. « Sommes-nous encore en danger ? Avons-nous des ennemis que j'ignore sur le continent ? »

La peur sur le visage d'Isabella serra le cœur d'Edward. Elle semblait complètement terrifiée à l'idée que leur famille soit en danger. Le Prince ne pouvait mentir : la vision d'Isabella l'inquiétait légèrement, mais il refusait de le laisser paraître. Son rôle était de protéger sa famille avant tout et cela impliquait d'alléger les inquiétudes de son épouse, en particulier en ce moment.

« Non, nous ne sommes plus en danger, » assura Edward avec confiance. « Volterra était le seul royaume avec lequel nous avions des conflits. Même au moment où ils nous ont attaqués, ils n'avaient pas les forces nécessaires pour nous vaincre, alors nous n'avons plus rien à craindre d'eux. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Aro nous a déclaré la guerre, car il s'agissait d'une pure folie de sa part. Néanmoins, je peux vous assurer qu'Aro n'avait aucun complice et que tous ses lieutenants sont maîtrisés. Nous ne sommes pas en danger. »

Edward caressa son visage d'une main et essuya une larme roulant sur sa joue. Il ne disait pas cela seulement pour rassurer Isabella : il en était convaincu.

« J'ignore ce que signifiait cette vision, Isabella, mais vous ne devez pas vous en faire. Oubliez tout cela, ma douce. Les conflits, les complots et la peur sont derrière nous. Ce sont des années de paix et de calme qui nous attendent. »

A ses paroles, sa main se posa sur le ventre d'Isabella et leur enfant bougea aussitôt contre elle. Comme un signe de se tourner vers l'avenir et d'oublier les horreurs et les difficultés de la dernière année.

.

.

.

.

.

« Êtes-vous prête pour le festin, Isabella ? » demanda Edward, près d'une semaine plus tard. Le retour, la veille, de Jasper et Carlisle donnait l'excuse d'organiser une célébration pour la fin de la guerre et l'installation d'une alliance entre Volterra et Forks. Le Prince avait terminé sa toilette et attendait son épouse dans la salle à manger attenante à leur chambre pendant qu'elle se préparait. Cependant, il lui semblait qu'elle prenait plus de temps qu'à l'habitude pour sa toilette et il craignait qu'ils ne soient en retard pour le festin. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il comprit aussitôt ce qui se produisait.

Isabella était appuyée contre le mur, son visage trahissant sa douleur. Elle venait tout juste de réaliser ce qui se produisait – elle l'avait vu presque un an plus tôt.

« Isabella, tout va bien ? C'est l'enfant ? Dois-je aller chercher Alice ? »

La Princesse posa une main sur son ventre, une violente contraction la faisant trembler. Toute la journée, elle avait ressenti de faibles contractions. Elle n'avait pas été certaine qu'elles étaient vraies, mais elle n'avait désormais plus aucun doute.

« L'enfant arrive, » murmura Isabella, essoufflée. Lorsqu'Edward se dirigea vers la porte, elle se sentit envahie de panique à l'idée de se retrouver seule, même un seul instant, maintenant qu'elle savait que le travail avait commencé. « Non, ne partez pas ! »

Edward arrêta sur le pas de la porte, hésitant entre prévenir Alice et rester avec Isabella. Il entendit bien la panique dans sa voix et son air dépassé par les évènements. Heureusement pour lui, Kate entra à cet instant pour voir si la Princesse avait besoin d'aide pour se préparer. Edward lui commanda aussitôt d'aller prévenir Alice puisqu'Isabella allait bientôt donner naissance à leur enfant. Au milieu de l'inquiétude qu'Edward avait pour son épouse, il ressentait également une certaine excitation. Le moment était enfin arrivé ! Leur enfant serait bientôt parmi eux !

Il envoya une prière aux Dieux, les implorant qu'Isabella et leur enfant soient tous les deux en bonne santé après l'accouchement. Il essaya de ne pas penser aux récits qu'il avait entendu – de femmes qui ne traversaient pas cette épreuve sans séquelle, ou qui perdaient parfois même la vie en amenant au monde des enfants. Isabella était forte, elle s'en tirerait bien. Edward ne pouvait considérer une autre issue.

« Venez prendre place sur le lit, » fit Edward, en l'aidant à s'installer. Il s'installa à ses côtés, saisissant sa main dans la sienne et posant l'autre sur son visage. Il caressa son visage en lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement tout bas. « Tout va bien… Vous pouvez le faire, Isabella… »

Lorsqu'Alice entra, il se redressa. Les hommes n'assistaient jamais aux accouchements. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait supporter de laisser Isabella, dans un état aussi vulnérable, souffrir pour donner naissance sans lui à ses côtés.

Isabella, également, ne pouvait le laisser partir. Une contraction la traversa une fois de plus et elle ne put se retenir de l'implorer : « Ne partez pas ! Je vous en prie, ne partez pas… » Edward échangea un regard avec Alice qui fit comprendre à la guérisseuse qu'il n'irait nulle part. Si Isabella le suppliait de rester à ses côtés, même pendant l'accouchement, il était hors de question qu'il quitte la chambre. Isabella poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Elle serra les dents et écrasa la main d'Edward alors qu'une autre contraction la secouait toute entière.

Il était maintenant temps de rencontrer leur fille.


	23. Chapter 23

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Human, Royalward et Royalella**

.

.

 **Tel que promis, je vous offre ce chapitre avec de l'avance ! Je tiens à remercier Stella, comme d'habitude, pour ses corrections et bons conseils. Merci à chacun d'entre vous qui prenne le temps de lire et commenter. J'ai bien hâte de lire ce que vous aurez à dire de ce chapitre… Bonne lecture !**

.

.

« Vais-je enfin pouvoir pousser ?! » s'exclama Isabella avec frustration, après quelques heures de travail. Ayant plusieurs contractions assez espacées durant la journée, elle avait compris que l'enfant arrivait. Cependant, elle n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Edward avant que les contractions ne soient plus proches les unes des autres et qu'elle soit réellement sur le point d'accoucher. Elle s'était même demandé si elle parviendrait à assister au festin.

« Non, pas encore, » refusa Alice, après son examen entre les cuisses d'Isabella, « mais bientôt, je vous assure. »

Isabella poussa un grognement d'exaspération. Dans les dernières heures, elle avait marché en rond dans sa chambre, tenté de dormir quelque peu – sans succès – et écrasé la main d'Edward pendant ses contractions et _elle ne pouvait pas croire_ qu'elle n'était pas encore sur le point de pousser pour donner naissance à son enfant. Les contractions étaient maintenant plus rapprochées les unes des autres, mais aussi plus longues en durée. D'après l'obscurité de la pièce, la Princesse savait que la nuit était bien avancée. Isabella n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de continuer.

Une nouvelle contraction la traversa et la Princesse serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. Edward, toujours à ses côtés, lui essuya le visage d'un linge humide, mais c'était futile. La mince robe de nuit que le Prince lui avait aidé à enfiler lui collait à la peau d'une façon inconfortable. Edward continua à lui murmurer des mots d'encouragement, comme il le faisait depuis le début de la soirée. Il ne grimaça pas lorsqu'elle lui écrasa encore une fois la main avec toute sa force ou lorsqu'elle poussa un juron qu'une dame comme Isabella n'aurait pas dû connaître. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle lui jura à voix basse que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle donnerait naissance.

Et il resta silencieux, mais pas parce qu'il avait la conviction qu'Isabella, au grand cœur et aimante comme elle l'était, serait incapable de n'avoir qu'un seul enfant. Il resta silencieux parce qu'il était fasciné par son épouse. Non seulement avait-elle porté cet enfant pendant près de neuf mois et en avait souffert tant d'inconforts – allant des nausées et vomissements en début de grossesse jusqu'aux maux de dos et maintenant…

Il était fasciné par la force d'Isabella, mais il se sentait également déchiré. Bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, il trouvait cela si difficile d'observer la douleur que traversait son épouse pour amener leur enfant au monde. Comment un évènement si joyeux pouvait-il être si douloureux pour la femme ? Bien qu'il souhaite ardemment avoir une grande famille avec Isabella, si elle ne voulait plus vivre toute cette souffrance de nouveau, il l'accepterait. Pour sa douce, mais si forte épouse, Edward serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi et il commençait à le réaliser.

Finalement, moins d'une heure plus tard, Alice donna le feu vert pour commencer à pousser. Il avait semblé à Isabella que du liquide passait entre ses cuisses. Isabella inspira profondément, tentant de trouver le courage nécessaire. Autant se sentait-elle soulagée de savoir que la fin approchait, que bientôt, sa fille serait entre ses bras… autant lui semblait-il qu'elle n'avait plus aucune force. Edward sembla ressentir le découragement de son épouse. Assis à ses côtés, il embrassa sa main et tenta de lui donner toute sa force.

« Écoutez-moi bien, Isabella… À la prochaine contraction, poussez, d'accord ? » fit Alice, de sa position entre les cuisses d'Isabella. Elle avait également deux assistantes à ses côtés qui l'aidaient. L'une d'entre elle avait des linges propres entre les mains afin d'essuyer l'enfant après sa naissance. L'autre assistante se tenait proche d'Alice, prête à intervenir en cas de complications.

Lorsque la prochaine contraction arriva, Isabella poussa avec tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie, laissant échapper un grognement. « C'était bien ! » s'exclama Alice, de sa position. « Encore une autre comme ça, Isabella ! Vous pouvez le faire ! »

Après plusieurs poussées, la Princesse se sentait accablée. Elle se sentait complètement épuisée, sans parler de la douleur… Malgré elle, elle laissa échapper, à bout de souffle : « Je ne peux plus… Je ne peux pas continuer… »

À ses paroles, Alice laissa un regard clair à Edward. C'était la première fois que la guérisseuse menait un accouchement où le mari était présent. Habituellement, une de ses assistantes ou une proche de la femme l'encourageait à poursuivre lorsque ce moment de découragement survenait. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Alice incita son beau-frère du regard à jouer ce rôle auprès de son épouse.

« Isabella, regardez-moi, » insista Edward. Il se répéta une autre fois avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers lui. « Isabella, vous pouvez le faire. Vous êtes la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, la femme que j'aime. Je suis là, ma douce, et je ne bougerai pas tant que tout ne sera pas terminé. Vous n'êtes pas seule. Je sais que vous le pouvez le faire, ma douce… Écrasez ma main tant que vous le voulez, Isabella. Je suis là… Et nous allons pouvoir rencontrer notre enfant ensemble, d'une minute à l'autre… »

Isabella acquiesça faiblement. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser de toutes ses forces aux contractions suivantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut soulagée d'entendre enfin Alice s'exclamer : « Je vois la tête ! »

Quelques poussées plus tard, la tête sortit. Alice saisit la tête de l'enfant et le tourna afin de faciliter le passage de la première épaule. Puis, tout se passa très vite. Isabella soupira de soulagement en sachant que l'enfant était enfin sorti. Edward put couper le cordon. L'assistante d'Alice se vit confier l'enfant, dont elle essuya rapidement le visage avant de l'envelopper dans un linge propre. Au grand soulagement de tous, un pleur puissant retentit aussitôt dans la chambre.

Alice reprit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'examina rapidement avant de le confier à ses parents, en disant : « Félicitations ! C'est un garçon. Il semble être en parfaite santé. »

Isabella fronça les sourcils un instant, ouvrant le drap pour vérifier elle-même. Son enfant n'était pas une fille, contrairement à tout ce que ses visions lui avaient montré ! Il s'agissait bien d'un jeune garçon qui se calma progressivement dans les bras de sa mère.

Le soulagement qu'Isabella ressentit alors fut sans nom. Non seulement avait-elle donné naissance à un magnifique garçon, mais en plus, elle pouvait oublier toutes ces visions horribles qu'elle avait eu dernièrement. Ces visions avaient clairement montré une fille, alors la Princesse conclut qu'elles ne se réaliseraient pas. Malgré l'assurance d'Edward que la guerre et les conflits étaient terminés, il avait subsisté un mince doute qui venait de s'envoler en fumée.

Alors qu'Isabella terminait d'expulser le placenta, Edward prit son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, une importante vague d'émotion le traversant tout entier. Le Prince se savait amoureux de son épouse, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour le petit garçon qui s'agitait dans ses bras dépassait de loin ces sentiments _. Jamais_ n'avait-il cru pouvoir aimer un être humain avec une telle puissance, une telle intensité. Et son fils n'avait que quelques minutes.

Les draps furent ensuite changés alors que les parents avaient encore leur attention tournée vers leur enfant. Subjugués, ils observaient leur fils, comptaient ses orteils et ses doigts, caressaient sa peau douce qu'on venait d'essuyer délicatement. Lorsque vint le temps de la première tétée au garçon, Edward s'éloigna, laissant son épouse aux bons soins des guérisseuses qui lui montraient comment procéder. Dans le couloir, il croisa sa mère. Bien qu'il fût une heure particulièrement avancée de la nuit, la Reine avait patienté non loin pour en apprendre plus sur l'état de son petit-enfant et de sa bru.

« Comment vont-ils ? » demanda Esme. Au large sourire sur le visage de son plus jeune fils, elle se doutait que l'accouchement s'était bien déroulé.

« Parfaitement bien, » assura Edward. « Isabella va très bien et… notre fils aussi. »

« Un petit garçon, donc ? » fit donc la Reine. Observer le bonheur de son fils la rendait émue. Elle avait toujours souhaité que ses enfants soient heureux, mais elle s'était longtemps inquiétée pour son petit dernier. D'abord, Esme n'avait jamais aperçu une femme qui faisait battre le cœur d'Edward, alors qu'Emmett et Jasper avaient facilement trouvé l'amour avec des femmes du royaume. Et puis, il y avait eu ce mariage arrangé avec Isabella et la Reine avait été soulagée de rencontrer la Princesse. Elle s'était rapidement attachée à la jeune femme qu'elle trouvait charmante, aimante et réfléchie. Être témoin de leur amour naissant, se développant lentement, mais sûrement avait été un des plus beaux évènements auxquels elle avait pu assister.

Edward l'invita à le suivre dans sa chambre pour lui présenter leur fils, mais Esme refusa. Elle pourrait rencontrer son petit-fils en compagnie de Carlisle. Pour le moment, la Reine préférait laisser son fils retrouver son épouse et son fils et qu'ils puissent partager ces premiers moments, _si_ précieux, en famille.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella aurait dû avoir sommeil, elle le savait. L'aube approchait et elle n'avait pas dormi depuis la courte sieste qu'elle avait faite durant la journée. Son fils, bien au creux de ses bras, dormait depuis qu'elle avait réussi à lui donner à boire. Alice lui avait conseillé avant de quitter la chambre de mettre l'enfant dans son lit et de tenter de dormir en même temps que lui. Mais elle en était incapable. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle observait son fils, caressait sa joue douce.

Il était magnifique. Sa tête était recouverte d'un duvet foncé et alors qu'il dormait, sa lèvre inférieure était cachée sous sa lèvre supérieure. Il s'agissait d'un détail anodin, mais Isabella trouvait cela absolument adorable. Tout chez son fils, de ses dix orteils jusqu'à son petit nez retroussé lui semblait parfait. En observant ses traits avec attention, elle ne pouvait dire s'il ressemblait plus à Edward ou à elle, mais ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. L'émotion qui l'habitait était encore plus forte qu'Isabella l'avait imaginée. Comme son époux avant elle, elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir aimer un humain autant qu'elle aimait déjà son fils.

Edward entra dans la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui et s'arrêta devant la scène qui se présentait devant lui. Isabella était assise contre les oreillers dans leur lit, leur enfant dans les bras. Elle avait changé de robe de nuit après l'accouchement, mais ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille. Pourtant, malgré son air fatigué et quelque peu négligé, Edward ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle. Après avoir vaillamment porté leur enfant pendant neuf mois – dans un temps marqué par le danger et les conflits – elle avait passé plus de huit heures à souffrir pour lui donner naissance. Et maintenant, plutôt que de profiter du sommeil dont elle avait certainement besoin, elle observait leur fils avec un air d'admiration.

Elle leva finalement la tête lorsqu'Edward vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Il faudra lui choisir un nom, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Son époux vint s'installer à ses côtés contre les oreillers et posa sa main sur la tête de son fils, caressant le duvet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé entre la différence de taille entre sa main et la tête de son enfant.

« Il me semble vigoureux. Il faudra un nom puissant, » ajouta Edward. « Que pensez-vous d'Anthony ? »

« J'aime bien ce nom. A-t-il une signification particulière ? »

« Anthony est le nom du premier Roi de Forks, celui qui a fondé le royaume, » expliqua Edward. « Les récits et les textes de cette époque racontent qu'il était un homme très vertueux, juste. Il tentait d'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait chaque personne qu'il rencontrait sur sa route. Anthony avait la certitude que tous avaient la même importance, peu importe son statut dans le royaume. Ce sont des valeurs qui sont restées bien ancrées dans notre société. Il s'agit de valeurs que je veux que notre fils ait. »

« Je suis bien d'accord, » ajouta Isabella, en baissant de nouveau les yeux vers Anthony. « Je veux que notre fils grandisse avec ce respect pour chacun des citoyens du royaume. »

La Princesse devint silencieuse, mais son époux eut le sentiment qu'elle était préoccupée par quelque chose d'important.

« Qu'y a-t-il Isabella ? Je peux voir que quelque chose vous tracasse. »

Isabella prit une grande inspiration et chercha les mots pour ne pas offenser ou blesser son époux.

« Je ne veux pas que nos enfants, Anthony ou ceux que nous aurons sûrement ensuite, aient des unions arrangées, » dit-elle avec fermeté. « Je veux qu'ils puissent être mariés à des hommes ou des femmes dont ils seront amoureux. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, » avoua Edward. « Même en sachant à quel point j'ai été chanceux, je ne voudrais pas que mes propres enfants prennent ce risque. »

Isabella leva la tête vers son époux, n'étant pas certaine d'avoir bien saisi le sens de ses paroles.

« Ha Isabella, si vous saviez combien je suis heureux que _vous_ soyez mon épouse. Non pas seulement puisque vous m'avez donné Anthony, mais parce que vous êtes la femme merveilleuse et absolument fascinante dont je suis tombé amoureux. »

Le cœur d'Isabella se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. L'avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle avait attendu depuis si longtemps que ces mots passent les lèvres d'Edward qu'elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ait vraiment dit ce qu'elle pensait. Puis, elle crut se rappeler qu'il avait peut-être mentionné cela durant l'accouchement, mais son esprit avait été ailleurs.

« Je t'aime Isabella. Je t'aime tellement, » murmura Edward, ses yeux brillants de larmes, son ton sincère.

« Je t'aime Edward, » fit également Isabella, sa voix tremblante à cause de l'émotion. « Je me sens si fière d'être ta femme. »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, des sourires idiots sur leurs lèvres.

.

.

.

.

.

Les jours suivants furent épuisants pour les nouveaux parents, mais chaque moment avec leur fils leur apportait énormément de joie. Isabella s'habitua rapidement à l'allaitement et Anthony aussi apparemment. Edward se montrait particulièrement attentif aux besoins de sa famille, allant chercher le petit Anthony lorsqu'il pleurait la nuit pour que sa mère l'allaite, changeant sa couche lorsque c'était nécessaire et le berçant pour le rendormir.

La famille royale entière tomba rapidement sous le charme du petit garçon. Il conquit ses tantes en dormant paisiblement dans leurs bras, sa petite lèvre inférieure cachée sous sa lèvre supérieure. Ses grands-parents virent dans ses traits une ressemblance avec leur fils le plus jeune, lorsque lui-même était né. Ses oncles commentèrent sa vigueur, prédisant qu'il serait sûrement un guerrier aussi puissant que son père. Ethan rencontra son cousin, mais fut déçu de ne pouvoir jouer avec lui avant plusieurs mois.

Anthony s'éveillait presque toutes les deux heures en pleurant et à chaque fois, Isabella lui donnait le sein. Il ne buvait jamais beaucoup et la quantité de lait qu'elle produisait semblait très petite, mais Alice lui assura que c'était normal. Pour la Princesse qui avait aidé ses belles-sœurs à Phoenix avec leurs enfants, elle réalisait désormais qu'elle avait beaucoup à apprendre sur la maternité. C'était une chose d'aider sa belle-sœur qui venait d'accoucher, mais c'en était toute une autre de prendre soin de son fils tous les jours.

Alors qu'Anthony dormait au milieu de l'après-midi, son petit lit juste à côté d'elle, Isabella prit place à la table de travail dans la chambre. Elle saisit sa plume, la gardant en l'air au-dessus du papier, hésitante. C'était la première fois qu'elle écrivait une missive à sa mère et elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait avant.

Dans les premiers mois, penser à Phoenix et à sa mère lui faisait plus de torts que de bien. Puis, elle s'était adaptée à la vie à Forks et sa grossesse avait allégé sa peine. Isabella avait ensuite appris que Charles n'était pas son père et elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir, avant de communiquer avec sa mère. Elle avait désormais le sentiment de mieux comprendre encore les motivations de sa mère de garder un tel secret – elle avait souhaité protéger son enfant.

C'est pourquoi elle prenait le temps d'écrire une lettre à Renee pour la première fois, espérant que Charles la lui confierait. Elle avait demandé à Esme si elle pouvait utiliser son nom sur l'enveloppe, pensant que Charles ne pourrait s'objecter à ce que les deux Reines correspondent sans créer de problèmes. Sa belle-mère avait évidemment accepté.

 _Chère Mère,_ écrivit-elle sur le parchemin.

 _J'espère que cette missive vous trouve en bonne santé. J'ai demandé l'accord de ma belle-mère, la Reine Esme, pour mettre cette lettre à son nom. Je me suis dit qu'ainsi, j'aurai plus de chance que cette missive vous atteigne. Je ne suis pas certaine que votre époux vous confierait cette correspondance s'il savait qu'elle provenait de moi, en particulier au vue de la façon dont le Roi Charles a dû quitter notre château._

 _Comme vous l'avez sûrement appris suite au retour de votre époux de Forks, je portais un enfant auquel j'ai donné naissance il y a quelques jours. Il s'agit d'un fils que nous avons appelé Anthony en l'honneur du fondateur de Forks. Notre garçon est en très bonne santé selon ma belle-sœur, la Princesse Alice, qui est guérisseuse. L'accouchement s'est également très bien déroulé et je m'en relève très bien. Edward a été d'une grande aide depuis la naissance d'Anthony. En effet, il change les couches de notre fils dès qu'il le peut et lorsqu'il pleure la nuit pour boire, Edward me l'amène dans notre lit pour que je lui donne le sein._

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, la façon dont les enfants sont élevés est très différente ici de ce que j'ai connu à Phoenix. Les parents de la noblesse sont très proches de leurs enfants et on ne retrouve pas véritablement de nourrices, à moins que les parents soient incapables de s'occuper eux-mêmes de leurs enfants pour différentes raisons. Évidemment, pour le Prince Emmett et la Princesse Rosalie, la situation est un peu différente en raison de leurs fonctions importantes. Cependant, pour moi, j'ai le bonheur de prendre soin de mon fils à tous les instants de la journée. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le confier à une autre femme sans être inquiète ou jalouse._

 _Je tiens également à vous assurer que je suis très heureuse de la vie que je mène avec Edward à Forks. Mon époux est très soucieux de mon bien-être et de mon bonheur et nous nous aimons profondément. Il agit avec autant de douceur et de tendresse avec notre fils, ce qui en dit long sur le genre d'homme qu'est mon époux._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez de la visite du Roi Charles dans ma demeure, mais elle a été plutôt mouvementée et s'est terminée abruptement. Heureusement, l'alliance entre nos royaumes tient encore, mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Votre époux a également révélé un élément qui a bouleversé tout ce que je croyais vrai, autant à mon sujet qu'au vôtre. Par sécurité, je n'écrirai pas directement de quoi il s'agit, mais vous savez comme moi de quoi il en retourne. J'ai malgré moi éprouvé une certaine colère contre vous d'avoir gardé un tel secret. Cependant, avec la naissance d'Anthony, je comprends bien mieux vos motivations._

 _J'espère avoir la chance de vous revoir bientôt pour discuter de cela avec vous. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, cette révélation a suscité énormément de questions chez moi auxquelles j'aimerais avoir un jour des réponses. J'espère aussi que vous pourrez un jour rencontrer votre petit-fils et qu'il connaisse sa grand-mère maternelle et la femme merveilleuse qu'elle est._

 _Votre fille qui vous aime tant,_

 _Isabella_

La Princesse relut sa lettre, décidant que le ton était approprié. Anthony se mit alors à pleurer, juste à côté d'elle, alors elle laissa la missive sur la table de travail.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon petit loup ? Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Elle glissa son doigt dans le bord de la bouche d'Anthony, qui se mit aussitôt à téter dessus. Elle alla s'installer pour faire boire son fils, délaçant le corset de sa robe pour libérer son sein. Anthony s'attacha rapidement au mamelon et commença à boire goulument. Isabella caressa la tête de son fils, observant la façon dont il serrait ses petits poings, comment il fermait et ouvrait les yeux alors qu'il buvait.

Edward entra dans la chambre à ce moment, ayant terminé son entraînement avec ses hommes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son épouse, allaitant leur fils avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un instant, avant que le Prince n'approche Isabella.

« Bonjour, ma douce, » fit-il avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. « Bonjour, mon fils, » ajouta-t-il en caressant la tête d'Anthony avec deux doigts.

Il s'installa à leur côté, le couple discutant alors qu'Anthony terminait de boire. Isabella confia le petit à Edward, qui lui fit faire son rot avant de l'endormir dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Alice et Rosalie, venues visiter les parents et voir leur neveu. Ils discutèrent un peu lorsque Rosalie demanda si elle pouvait prendre Anthony. C'est à ce moment qu'Edward quitta pour retourner à ses fonctions, laissant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et sur le front de son fils. En tendant le bébé à sa belle-sœur, la main d'Isabella frôla celle de Rosalie. Une vision apparut devant ses yeux alors que ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

 _« Je suis enceinte, » disait une Rosalie en larmes à un Emmett tout aussi ému._

 _Emmett et Rosalie qui annonçaient la nouvelle à leur fils, Ethan. Rosalie, le ventre arrondi, qui prenait Anthony, âgé de quelques mois, dans ses bras…_

« Isabella ? » s'inquiéta Rosalie, qui tenait Anthony contre elle.

« Vous êtes enceinte ! » s'exclama la Princesse avec un large sourire. « Je viens de voir… Vous êtes enceinte. »

Rosalie rougit lorsque le regard d'Alice se posa également sur elle avec insistance.

« Je suis bien enceinte, » confirma Rosalie avec un sourire. « J'attendais pour être certaine de ne pas… Enfin, je pense avoir franchi le troisième mois de grossesse. Emmett et moi nous préparions à l'annoncer à tous. »

Alice laissa échapper un petit cri de joie. Isabella ne pouvait cesser de sourire, véritablement réjouie pour sa belle-sœur et son beau-frère, qui espéraient agrandir leur famille depuis plusieurs années.

« Il semblerait que depuis votre arrivée, Isabella, nous sommes toutes plus fertiles, » dit Alice en rigolant. La guérisseuse n'avait osé à dire à personne ce que Leah lui avait révélé, mais elle avait le sentiment que Rosalie avait également été une victime. Elle caressa son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. « D'abord vous, puis moi. Et finalement Rosalie. Quelle bonne nouvelle après tous ces conflits et tous ces morts ! La vie et la paix reprennent le dessus ! »

Les trois femmes passèrent le restant de l'après-midi à discuter de la maternité et de leur famille autour de tasses de thé, de larges sourires sur leurs lèvres.

.

.

.

.

.

Le premier mois d'Anthony s'écoula rapidement. Dans ce court laps de temps, l'enfant changea énormément et les traits de son visage s'affinèrent. Isabella et Edward s'adressaient à lui constamment dans ses périodes d'éveil et Anthony semblait les regarder et les écouter avec beaucoup d'attention. Lorsque l'un de ses parents entrait dans la pièce et parlait à voix haute, le petit tournait la tête vers le son. Il tentait de supporter le poids de sa tête à quelques semaines et se mit à sourire quelques jours après avoir eu un mois.

Lorsqu'il eut environ six semaines, Alice l'examina encore une fois et confirma que son développement se déroulait normalement. Puis, elle proposa de faire un examen à Isabella, afin de s'assurer qu'elle s'était bien remise de l'accouchement. La guérisseuse fit rougir la Princesse lorsqu'elle lui annonça que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait retourner à ses activités nocturnes avec Edward.

Non pas que la Princesse n'y ait pas pensé, au contraire. Sa relation avec Edward avait toujours été passionnée, mais depuis qu'ils avaient partagé leurs sentiments, Isabella souhaitait exprimer son amour… physiquement. Dans les derniers mois de la grossesse, la fréquence de leurs rapports sexuels avaient diminué avec la fatigue d'Isabella et son inconfort. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'accouchement et maintenant qu'elle était en forme, il n'y avait aucune raison d'attendre pour faire l'amour avec Edward de nouveau.

Ce soir-là, quand ils mirent Anthony au lit dans la chambre adjacente à la leur, Isabella sentit une certaine nervosité l'envahir. Edward referma la porte de la chambre d'Anthony derrière eux, commençant à se dévêtir sans remarquer l'agitation de son épouse.

« Demain, nous pourrions… » Edward s'arrêta en se tournant vers Isabella, lorsqu'il vit la nervosité sur son visage.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Isabella ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Tout va bien, » le rassura Isabella. « J'ai… hum… discuté avec Alice plus tôt aujourd'hui. Elle disait qu'Anthony se développe normalement et qu'il est en bonne santé. »

« Très bien, » fit Edward. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi étais-tu inquiète ? »

« Je n'étais pas inquiète… » avoua la Princesse, rougissant malgré elle en sachant ce qu'elle allait dire. « Alice m'a également examinée et m'a dit que j'étais en pleine forme. Que nous pouvions recommencer à… »

« Recommencer à … ? » demanda le Prince, ne réalisant pas de quoi elle souhaitait parler. Isabella fit un geste de la main vers le lit, qu'Edward comprit aussitôt. « Ha oui, » ajouta-t-il en la regardant d'un air coquin. « Elle vous a dit que nous pouvions… Nous devrions en profiter pendant qu'Anthony dort… »

Il prit son épouse dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, un baiser auquel Isabella répondit avec autant d'intensité. Elle glissa ses mains sur le torse d'Edward, les muscles tressaillant sous sa caresse. Le Prince, quant à lui, glissa ses mains sur la robe de son épouse, tentant de trouver comment la délacer. Isabella l'aida, mais posa ses mains sur celles de son époux pour l'arrêter un instant. A bout de souffle, il la questionna du regard. La Princesse tenta de trouver les mots pour expliquer sa nervosité.

« Mon corps n'est plus comme avant… » murmura Isabella. « Mon ventre n'est plus aussi ferme, j'ai des vergetures… Ma poitrine est plus imposante à cause de l'allaitement. »

« Je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre de la taille de tes seins, » fit Edward en rigolant. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Isabella et elle donna une petite tape sur ses mains, souriant malgré sa nervosité. « D'accord… » ajouta-t-il en reprenant son air sérieux. « À mes yeux, Isabella, tu es la femme la plus belle qui soit et ces changements de ton corps ne changeront jamais cela pour moi. En plus, ton corps est différent parce que tu as donné naissance à _mon_ fils. Tous ces mois de grossesse, en plus de l'accouchement… c'est tout un sacrifice pour notre famille. »

Au regard d'Isabella, il poursuivit : « Je sais que tu ne le vois pas de cette façon, Isabella. Et c'est pour cela que je t'aime autant. Et je t'aime _toi_ , toute entière. Pas seulement ton corps, pas seulement ton esprit ou tes qualités. _Je t'aime_. Laisse-moi te le montrer… »

Il l'embrassa avec passion une fois de plus, ses doigts délaçant sa robe avec expertise. Lorsque le tissu tomba sur le sol, laissant Isabella nue, elle sourit avec confiance à Edward. Elle l'aida à retirer ses vêtements et ils tombèrent ensemble sur leur lit, peau contre peau. Le Prince caressa les seins d'Isabella, ses mains glissant sur les courbes généreuses. La frénésie s'empara d'eux. Ils intensifièrent leurs caresses, peau glissant contre peau, attisant la passion.

Edward prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer Isabella. Il se força à prendre son temps, à la pénétrer lentement, autant pour étirer le plaisir que pour ne pas faire de mal à la Princesse. Il y avait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. En plus, avec l'accouchement… Ce fut Isabella qui imposa à leur union un rythme plus rapide qui fit gémir Edward, malgré lui. Elle bougea ses hanches contre les siennes, le forçant à aller plus rapidement, plus profondément… Il sentit que la passion allait l'emporter d'un instant à l'autre et toucha ce point chez Isabella qui la fit gémir.

Edward sentit la Princesse se tendre, l'extase l'emportant dans une puissante vague à laquelle il ne put résister. Il se retira rapidement et se laissa aller sur le ventre d'Isabella. A bout de souffle, repu de plaisir, il se força néanmoins à se lever pour saisir un linge humide avec lequel il essuya le ventre de son épouse. Cette dernière plongea son regard plein d'amour dans le sien.

Le couple s'installa au lit, sans s'endormir. Anthony se réveillerait bientôt pour la tétée, alors ils prirent simplement le temps d'être l'un contre l'autre, Isabella bien au creux des bras de son époux. Edward espéra que la paix entre les royaumes sur le continent allait demeurer, parce qu'il y avait décidément quelque chose de doux et de très agréable à vivre paisiblement avec sa famille…

.

.

.

 **Pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée par moment de la première fois où j'ai vu ma nièce et mon neveu. Puisque mon neveu n'a que quelques mois, c'est un moment encore très frais dans ma mémoire. Pendant que mon neveu dormait dans mes bras lorsque je l'ai pris pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite vu que sa lèvre inférieure était cachée par la lèvre supérieure. Je trouvais ce détail particulièrement mignon !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Human, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **Voici déjà le chapitre 24 ! Gardez en tête qu'il reste environ 5 chapitres et un épilogue. Je tiens à remercier Stella pour sa correction rapide et ses suggestions judicieuses. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, qui est plus long qu'à l'habitude… J'ai bien hâte de lire vos commentaires, alors n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews.**

 **Une réponse forte à un chapitre me donne toujours envie d'écrire le chapitre suivant plus rapidement !**

 **Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Tumblr (bookish-biochemist) pour des extraits des chapitres quelques jours avant la publication.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

Isabella posa sa plume lorsqu'une nouvelle larme tomba sur le papier devant elle. D'un geste brusque, elle essuya aussitôt celles qui roulaient sur ses joues. La Princesse se força à retenir un cri de frustration. Alors qu'Anthony faisait enfin une sieste, la jeune mère aurait dû en profiter pour organiser les leçons pour ses élèves. Elle n'enseignait toujours pas – Anthony venait tout juste d'avoir six mois - et elle n'aurait pas la chance de reprendre la charge de sa classe avant plusieurs mois. Son remplaçant faisait un très bon travail, mais Isabella prenait tout de même en main la planification.

Les larmes se transformèrent en sanglots avant que la Princesse ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se sentait submergée et complètement dépassée par les évènements. Avec Edward parti en mission pour le royaume, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait parvenir à exécuter toutes les tâches qu'on lui avait confiées. Un pleur retentit dans la chambre d'Anthony et Isabella poussa un soupir quelque peu exaspéré. Evidemment, dès le moment où son père avait quitté le château, le petit Prince était tombé malade. Un simple rhume avait assuré Alice en auscultant son neveu. Cette dernière avait pris une pause de son rôle de guérisseuse après avoir donné naissance à sa fille Charlotte, mais la nouvelle mère restait disponible pour les petits tracas de la famille royale.

Et donc, avec un bébé âgé de cinq mois malade, Isabella trouvait peu de repos. La congestion et la toux troublaient le sommeil du petit Prince et il réveillait sa mère presque toutes les heures durant la nuit. L'absence d'Edward cette dernière semaine se faisait terriblement sentir. Ce n'était pas le premier moment difficile auquel Isabella faisait face depuis la naissance d'Anthony, mais son époux avait toujours été très présent. Quand Anthony avait environ deux mois et demi, ses mamelons étaient devenus irrités par l'allaitement et elle avait eu des soucis avec la quantité de lait qu'elle produisait. Edward l'avait encouragée à persévérer, allant même consulter Alice à ce propos quand Isabella n'avait pas osé le faire.

À plusieurs reprises durant ses trois premiers mois, Anthony fit des crises de coliques. Ces dernières duraient longtemps, un moment durant lequel rien ne parvenait à calmer l'enfant. Isabella ne pouvait compter les heures qu'elle avait passé à traverser la chambre de son fils de long en large, alors que l'enfant hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons, raide et souffrant, au creux de ses bras. Elle s'était sentie impuissante à soulager Anthony, la fatigue accentuant son découragement. La Princesse n'avait pas voulu laisser paraître son épuisement et sa détresse. Elle avait souvent refusé l'aide d'Edward durant ces nuits blanches.

Une part d'elle-même avait conservé certaines impulsions de Phoenix. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne devait pas embêter Edward par ses soucis avec Anthony. Après tout, il continuait d'aller s'entraîner avec ses hommes. Même si la guerre était terminée, le Prince dirigeait encore l'armée du royaume. Edward lui avait offert à maintes reprises de prendre la relève pour tenter de calmer Anthony, mais la Princesse avait constamment refusé. Tout cela s'était accumulé jusqu'à la nuit où Isabella s'était retrouvée à pleurer en silence avec son fils dans les bras. C'est ainsi qu'Edward l'avait trouvée au beau milieu de la nuit, inquiet autant pour son épouse que pour son fils. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur, vêtu d'un simple pantalon mince.

« Tu veux que je prenne Anthony, Isabella ? » avait-il fait en tendant les mains, son ton doux malgré les pleurs d'Anthony qui semblaient remplir la pièce. « Tu dois être épuisée c'est la troisième nuit d'affiléeque tu ne dors presque pas. »

« Non, ça va, » avait rétorqué Isabella en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste de la main. « Tu dois entraîner tes hommes demain. Tu as besoin de sommeil bien plus que moi. Je ne fais que… »

L'expression d'Edward changea, passant d'un air doux à une expression plus ferme.

« Tu restes ici et tu prends soin de notre fils tous les jours. Je ne vois aucune tâche plus importante que celle de s'occuper d'Anthony, Isabella, » avait affirmé le Prince, une certaine colère affichée sur son visage. « Tu dois te reposer et aller dormir pour y parvenir. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de notre fils ? » s'exclama Isabella, la colère l'envahissant aussitôt.

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama alors Edward. Il prit Anthony des bras de son épouse, qui ne résista même pas. Il se mit aussitôt à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. L'enfant se calma un instant avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle. « Tu es si épuisée que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. »

Isabella ne trouva rien à répliquer.

« Hey, viens ici, » fit Edward en tendant un bras vers son épouse. Il l'attira contre lui, leur enfant soutenu par son autre bras. Il craignait d'avoir été trop ferme et sec avec elle. « Je suis là, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère, ma douce, et je suis désolé si je l'ai insinué. Cependant, il n'y a pas non plus de mal à accepter de l'aide quand tu en as besoin, Isabella. Allez, va dormir. J'ai la situation bien en main et je viendrai te rejoindre bientôt… »

Hésitante, la Princesse suivit tout de même le conseil de son époux. Elle s'endormit rapidement malgré les pleurs d'Anthony dans la chambre adjacente. Comme il l'avait promis, Edward vint la rejoindre moins d'une demi-heure plus tard quand Anthony se calma enfin. Ce ne fut évidemment pas la dernière crise de colique de leur fils, mais Isabella accepta de plus en plus l'aide de son époux. Elle devait avouer qu'il était bien plus facile de partager les moments difficiles à deux que de prendre toute la charge à elle seule.

Quand Anthony avait été malade pour la première fois trois semaines plus tard, le Prince avait gardé son calme alors que son épouse devenait hystérique avec l'inquiétude. Elle avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à réveiller en pleine nuit sa belle-sœur Alice, qui allait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre. Ce n'était heureusement rien d'inquiétant, mais Isabella se sentit gênée quelques jours plus tard, quand Anthony fut de nouveau en pleine forme. Si son époux n'avait pas été à ses côtés pour la modérer, on aurait pu croire que leur fils était gravement malade. Esme et Rosalie la rassurèrent aussitôt, lui affirmant qu'elles avaient toutes réagi avec la même panique quand leur aîné avait été malade pour la première fois.

Oui, il y avait définitivement eu des moments difficiles – de fatigue et de découragement – depuis la naissance d'Anthony, pensa la Princesse alors qu'elle berçait son fils malade. Tandis qu'elle observait le visage de son fils, elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Après tout, il y avait eu tellement de bons moments… des moments magiques qu'Isabella n'oublierait jamais.

Parmi ces souvenirs, il y avait certainement la première fois qu'elle avait pris Anthony dans ses bras, quelques instants après sa naissance. Puis, de voir son fils, si petit et fragile, dans les bras de son époux l'avait ébranlée. Depuis, elle profitait de chaque instant où elle pouvait observer les interactions entre Edward et Anthony.

Elle se rappelait du premier sourire conscient d'Anthony. Edward et elle venaient de terminer de lui donner son bain. Pendant qu'Isabella allait chercher un vêtement, Edward avait installé leur fils, enroulé dans une large serviette chaude, sur leur lit. Elle l'entendait lui parler doucement à voix basse et alors qu'elle revenait vers eux, elle vit distinctement les lèvres d'Anthony s'étirer en un sourire. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Tu as vu ? » s'exclama Edward d'un ton fasciné, ses yeux toujours sur leur enfant. « Il nous a souri ! »

Ce sourire avait peut-être été le premier, mais une panoplie avait suivi. La Princesse était ravie qu'Edward soit présent pour ce premier moment, car il manqua la première fois où Anthony roula du ventre sur son dos à un peu plus de deux mois. Isabella installait souvent son garçon sur le ventre ou le dos pendant ses périodes d'éveil, comme on lui avait conseillé pour faire travailler ses muscles. Elle en profitait pour lui parler d'une voix douce, appréciant ces simples moments avec son enfant. Ce jour-là, quand Anthony avait tourné de son ventre sur son dos, sa mère avait été surprise. Elle s'était demandé pendant un instant si elle l'avait imaginée. Anthony lui-même semblait étonné de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Son visage avait une expression de stupeur. Etendu désormais sur le dos, il semblait se demander comment il était arrivé là.

Bien qu'Edward fut absent pour cette première fois, Anthony se tourna de nouveau plusieurs fois du ventre au dos ce soir-là sous le regard de son père fasciné.

Désormais âgé d'un peu plus de six mois, Anthony était sur le point de faire le mouvement inverse – se tourner du dos au ventre. Il ne le faisait pas encore, mais elle savait que c'était pour bientôt. Évidemment, il ne parlait pas encore, mais depuis plusieurs semaines, il laissait échapper ces « Areu… » lorsque ses parents interagissaient avec lui. Il était de plus en plus amusant de le voir réagir à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Isabella avait très hâte de le voir grandir et jouer avec ses cousins et sa cousine et, plus tard, ses propres frères et sœurs.

Car, le petit Anthony avait maintenant deux cousins et une cousine.

La fille d'Alice et Jasper, Charlotte, avait tout juste deux mois maintenant. L'accouchement de la guérisseuse s'était bien déroulé, Jasper suivant l'exemple de son petit frère en assistant son épouse tout au long de l'effort. Rosalie avait également donné naissance deux semaines plus tôt à un deuxième garçon, qu'ils avaient prénommé Nathan. Les trois mères aimaient bien prendre le thé ensemble l'après-midi, discutant de maternité en couvant du regard les enfants qui dormaient ou jouaient. Charlotte, Nathan et Anthony étaient encore trop jeunes pour interagir ensemble et jouer avec Ethan, mais cela viendrait.

Et il y aurait encore pleins de premières fois : les premiers pas, les premiers mots, les premiers jeux, les premiers bobos… Bientôt, Anthony allait ramper partout, puis se mettre debout et finalement, marcher. Prochainement, il ne dormirait plus dans son berceau, mais dans un petit lit d'enfant. Dans quelques années, il mangerait à la table avec eux. Elle pourrait alors converser avec son fils, jouer dans la neige avec lui… Autant elle avait hâte de voir son enfant grandir, autant elle voulait le garder si petit et mignon à ses côtés pour encore longtemps…

Anthony s'était enfin endormi alors qu'elle le berçait. Elle alla le porter dans son berceau, le déposant doucement, mais le petit dormait fermement et ne broncha même pas. Plutôt que d'essayer de se remettre au travail, Isabella s'appuya contre les barreaux du berceau pour observer son fils dormir. Malgré son état enrhumé, il semblait si paisible, étendu là, n'ayant aucune idée des soucis qui embêtaient sa mère. Elle espérait qu'il demeurerait insouciant, comme un enfant devait l'être.

Elle se rappelait comment Renee prenait soin d'elle lorsqu'elle était malade, enfant. La Reine avait sûrement ressenti la même angoisse qu'Isabella la première fois que ses fils avaient été malades. Étant la troisième de la famille, la Princesse imaginait que sa mère avait sans doute mieux gérer la situation lorsque c'était survenu. Isabella avait toujours eu une relation spéciale avec sa mère, bien différente de celle entre la Reine et ses deux fils. Elle était certaine que sa mère aimait ses deux fils autant qu'elle-même aimait Anthony. C'étaitassurément l'emprise de Charles qui avait causé cet écart entre les Princes et la Reine de Phoenix. Des hommes forts, imposants et virils ne pouvaient certainement pas être couvés par une femme, pensait le Roi de Phoenix.

Aussi loin qu'Isabella se souvienne, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Renee. Bien qu'elle soit la Reine du royaume, elle ne pouvait pas intervenir sur les évènements comme Esme pouvait le faire à Forks. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Renee avait pu éduquer elle-même sa fille et ensemble, elles avaient réalisé pleins de petits projets. Au travers de ces travaux manuels, Isabella avait appris toutes les aptitudes qu'une jeune femme de la noblesse devait maîtriser. Sans le plaisir et l'amusement que la Reine avait insufflé à ses activités, apprendre de telles aptitudes avec un tuteur aurait certainement été vraiment ennuyeux et pénible.

Comme c'était souvent le cas ces derniers jours, penser à sa mère la rendait profondément nostalgique. Malgré elle, de lourdes larmes se mirent à rouler de nouveau sur ses joues. Isabella n'avait jamais reçu de réponses à la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée quelques mois plus tôt et elle n'avait même aucune certitude que la missive soit seulement bien parvenue jusqu'à la Reine. Pire encore : elle ignorait complètement si sa mère se portait bien. En connaissant le tempérament colérique et violent de Charles, Isabella ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Renee.

C'est en pleurant encore devant le berceau d'Anthony, qui dormait toujours paisiblement, que Kate trouva la Princesse près d'une demi-heure plus tard.

.

.

.

.

.

Éreinté, le Prince Edward arrêta enfin sa monture dans la cour intérieure de la forteresse. Après avoir sauté au sol, il confia les rênes à un écuyer qui passait par là et secoua ses fourrures de la neige les recouvrant. Il avait du mal à croire que l'hiver recommençait déjà. L'hiver dernier lui avait semblé si long et mouvementé, avec les conflits et l'attente de leur premier enfant. Cependant, depuis la naissance d'Anthony, le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle et voilà que le royaume était de nouveau couvert d'une lourde couche de neige. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers ce même temps, l'année dernière, quand ils avaient été attaqués dans le village en bordure de Volterra et que Jasper avait été sévèrement blessé. Quand Isabella lui avait annoncé qu'elle portait son enfant…

Désormais, Volterra était devenu un allié au royaume de Forks au même titre que celui de Phoenix, comme Edward pouvait l'attester. Ses visites étaient fréquentes au royaume qui se relevait d'années d'abus et de dictature de leur ancien monarque afin de s'assurer que le nouveau dirigeant avait la situation bien en main. Une fois assuré de cela, Edward avait pris le chemin du retour avec ses hommes, les poussant à chevaucher longtemps après le coucher du soleil parce qu'il avait hâte de retrouver son épouse et son fils.

Une chaleur réconfortante l'attendait lorsqu'il entra dans le château, les lourdes portes se renfermant derrière lui. Edward dut s'avouer légèrement surpris qu'Isabella ne soit pas là pour l'accueillir avec Anthony comme elle le faisait habituellement. Il se rappelait néanmoins qu'elle avait été anormalement fatiguée avant son départ, alors elle profitait peut-être de la sieste d'Anthony pour prendre également du repos.

Kate l'arrêta aussitôt avant qu'il ait pu aller plus loin.

« Monseigneur, vous voilà, » fit-elle avec empressement. « Je suis inquiète pour la Princesse Isabella. Je viens de la trouver alors qu'elle pleurait devant le lit du petit Anthony. Je sais que votre fils a été malade dans les derniers jours, mais ce n'était qu'un rhume selon la Princesse Alice. Pourtant votre épouse semblait dans tous ses états. »

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, » rétorqua doucement Edward, autant pour se rassurer que pour calmer la domestique. « Je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a. »

Kate avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour Isabella sans qu'il y ait réellement de problèmes. Mais en chemin vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec Isabella, il fut arrêté de nouveau par Alice. Cette dernière portait dans ses bras sa fille Charlotte, âgée de quelques semaines.

« Edward, je tenais justement à te parler avant que tu retrouves Isabella, » dit-elle aussitôt. « Je suis quelque peu inquiète pour elle. Pendant ton absence, elle semblait non seulement épuisée, mais aussi très émotive. Elle a éclaté en sanglots quand je lui ai demandé si elle avait reçu une lettre de sa mère. De plus, quand je suis allée la visiter hier matin, j'aurais juré que je l'ai entendu vomir. Je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien ou si elle était malade, mais elle m'a assurée que non. »

Que Kate soit inquiète n'avait pas alarmé Edward, car il connaissait la tendance à l'exagération de la domestique, en particulier depuis la grossesse d'Isabella. Néanmoins, l'inquiétude d'Alice le rendait nerveux. Si sa belle-sœur pensait que quelque chose clochait chez la Princesse, c'est que c'était sûrement le cas. Il prit congé de sa belle-sœur et s'empressa de retrouver sa famille. En entrant dans la chambre, il vit Isabella dans la position exacte qu'avait décrite Kate. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais elle ne sanglotait pas.

L'angoisse s'empara aussitôt de lui. Que se passait-il ? Anthony était-il très malade ? Alice avait dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rhume, alors l'enfant devrait aller mieux bientôt. Ou était-ce Isabella ? Après tout, elle lui avait semblé terriblement fatiguée dernièrement et Alice pensait l'avoir entendue vomir. L'idée même qu'Isabella soit atteinte d'une maladie grave le terrifiait. Le Prince prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de s'adresser à son épouse, qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

« Isabella ? » fit-il doucement, pour ne pas effrayer son épouse et ne pas réveiller son fils. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, avec une expression de surprise comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là. « Est-ce que tout va bien, ma douce ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Edward ? » fit la Princesse en ignorant les questions de son époux. Elle traversa alors la chambre d'Anthony à grandes enjambées pour se réfugier dans les bras d'Edward. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà rentré ? Je croyais que tu devais partir une dizaine de jours ! »

« Cela fait bien dix jours que je suis parti, ma douce. Me voilà de retour exactement comme ce l'était prévu, » répliqua Edward avec surprise.

« Oh… J'imagine que j'avais perdu la notion des jours, » murmura-t-elle, l'air troublé. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, au grand soulagement d'Edward qui se sentait maladroit dans ces situations.

« Alice m'a dit que tu étais fatiguée et très émotive pendant mon absence… Elle pense même que tu as été malade. » Prenant une grande inspiration, Edward ajouta d'un ton inquiet : « Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Es-tu… malade ? »

Le soupir qu'Isabella poussa ne fit rien pour calmer Edward. Elle se libéra de son étreinte et s'assit sur le lit, l'air grave.

« Je ne suis pas malade. Enfin, pas exactement. »

La réponse de la Princesse laissa son époux dans le doute. Il répliqua alors : « Comment peut-on être pas _exactement_ malade ? »

« En étant enceinte. »

Edward, qui s'était tourné un instant de son épouse pour retirer ses fourrures, revint brusquement vers elle. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son cœur battait la chamade. À la question qu'elle lut dans les yeux du Prince, Isabella clarifia avec un sourire en coin :

« Je suis certaine de porter notre deuxième enfant. Je devrais lui donner naissance vers la fin de l'été. »

Le premier sentiment d'Edward fut une profonde joie. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être entouré par une grande famille et il avait été ravi de découvrir qu'Isabella partageait cette même ambition. Le Prince adorait son fils et l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant, si près en âge de leur aîné, le réjouissait.

 _Si près en âge_ … La joie céda alors la place à l'inquiétude. Une deuxième grossesse, si rapprochée de la première… Et bien sûr, un deuxième accouchement tout juste un an après le premier… Les grossesses et les accouchements étaient si difficiles pour une femme, mettant sa santé en péril lorsque plusieurs enfants arrivaient les uns après les autres, sans aucun répit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas proposé d'utiliser certaines herbes qui auraient pu retarder cette grossesse ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé que se retirer après lui avoir fait l'amour empêcherait cette situation quand il avait entendu plusieurs histoires où ce n'était pas le cas ? Pourquoi Isabella et lui n'avaient-ils jamais pris le temps d'en discuter afin de s'assurer que leur deuxième enfant arriverait lorsqu'ils seraient prêts ?

« Tu ne sembles pas heureux d'entendre cette nouvelle, » dit faiblement la Princesse, les larmes aux yeux. Elle évita le regard de son époux, baissant plutôt les yeux vers ses mains.

Edward s'agenouilla alors devant elle et saisit ses mains dans les siennes. Il la força aussi à rencontrer son regard.

« Tu prends de l'inquiétude pour du mécontentement. Rien ne me rend plus heureux que d'agrandir notre famille avec l'enfant que tu portes, » assura-t-il d'une voix. L'émotion s'empara de lui, malgré sa volonté et sa voix devint rauque. « Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ta santé... Une deuxième grossesse, seulement quelques mois après ton accouchement, est-ce sain ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si tu tombais malade… »

« Je vais très bien, » assura Isabella. « Peut-être même mieux que lorsque je portais Anthony ! Je n'ai que de rares nausées, mais je dois avouer que je me fatigue rapidement ces temps-ci. Mes émotions sont aussi incontrôlables, » avoua-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. « Comme tu peux le voir, je pleure pour toutes sortes de raisons stupides. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, j'irai consulter une guérisseuse pour être certaine que cette grossesse ne me causera pas de torts. »

Edward ne put retenir le large sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres. Il baissa la tête vers le ventre d'Isabella, qui abritait leur enfant même si cela ne paraissait pas encore.

« Bonjour mon enfant… » murmura Edward, ses lèvres collées contre le ventre de son épouse. L'émotion s'empara de lui, sa voix devenant tremblante. « J'ai déjà _si_ hâte de te rencontrer. Es-tu un deuxième fils ? Ou es-tu plutôt une petite fille ? Peu m'importe, tant que ta mère et toi êtes en bonne santé. Alors ne la fatigue pas trop, d'accord ? Elle a besoin de toute son énergie pour s'occuper de ton grand frère. » Il posa un baiser sur le ventre d'Isabella, avant de lever la tête vers elle. Elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, mais avait un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime, » chuchota le Prince à son épouse.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella tint sa promesse. Elle consulta une collègue d'Alice quelques jours plus tard. Cette dernière rassura le couple : Isabella était en pleine forme. La Princesse devait simplement prendre du repos lorsque c'était nécessaire et accepter l'aide qu'on lui proposait pour s'occuper d'Anthony. Lorsqu'ils révélèrent à leur famille qu'ils attendaient déjà un deuxième enfant, ils furent la cible de quelques moqueries, en particulier d'Emmett, sur leur empressement à agrandir leur famille.

Alors qu'Edward avait été certain qu'ils attendraient qu'Anthony ait deux ou trois ans avant de lui donner des frères ou des sœurs, Isabella songeait plutôt à laisser leur destin entre les mains des Dieux. Puisqu'Edward n'avait jamais fait de commentaires sur la façon de retarder une éventuelle grossesse, elle s'était dit qu'ils devaient être du même avis. Edward en particulier s'en voulait de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet plus tôt, mais il ne pouvait nier sa joie face à cette deuxième grossesse. Il avait de nouveau l'occasion de voir le ventre de son épouse s'arrondir avec leur progéniture, de sentir les mouvements de l'enfant et de s'adresser à lui durant tous ces mois. Gardant la santé d'Isabella en tête, les deux amoureux avaient tout de même convenu, qu'après cette grossesse, ils prendraient les moyens suffisants pour attendre quelques années avant leur prochain enfant.

Cette deuxième grossesse se déroula paisiblement, sans aucun tracas. Isabella eut très peu de nausées dans les premiers mois et l'importante fatigue se fit moins sentir par la suite. Edward tentait de s'acquitter de ses tâches rapidement pour être aussi présent qu'il le pouvait. Malgré les nombreuses fois où elle lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien, le Prince demeurait inquiet pour la santé de son épouse. Cela menait parfois à des moments tendus pour le couple qui ne duraient jamais longtemps avant que l'un des deux ne s'excuse à l'autre – très souvent Edward demandant pardon pour avoir été surprotecteur.

Edward et Isabella célébrèrent sobrement la première année de vie d'Anthony au printemps. Ce n'était pas commun de célébrer les anniversaires des gens à Forks, puisque les dates de naissance n'étaient jamais notées avec exactitude. Cependant, il s'agissait d'une tradition de Phoenix, chère à Isabella qui souhaitait la perpétrer. Elle prépara donc elle-même le gâteau d'anniversaire pour son fils, se déplaçant avec son ventre arrondi par six mois de grossesse dans les cuisines sous l'œil vigilant du chef cuisinier. Edward n'était pas certain de comprendre l'importance que revêtait cette occasion pour son épouse, mais il dut avouer que c'était plutôt comique de voir Anthony plonger le visage dans le gâteau. De plus, cette date lui était chère à lui aussi. En dehors de la naissance de leur fils, voilà déjà un an qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à son épouse. Leur couple ne lui semblait que plus solide et uni par ces révélations.

Avec la première année d'Anthony vinrent aussi les premiers mots et les premiers pas. Les jeunes parents ne purent retenir leur joie en voyant leur fils marcher maladroitement entre son père et sa mère. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'Anthony grandissait si vite le temps leur semblait passer si rapidement. Alors qu'Isabella observait son fils jouer avec des jouets en bois qu'Edward lui avait taillés, sa cousine Charlotte non loin, elle songea en caressant son ventre rond qu'elle aurait la chance de revivre tout cela de nouveau très bientôt.

Isabella devait s'avouer bien plus prête à accoucher et à rencontrer son deuxième enfant qu'elle ne l'avait été la première fois. Elle avait désormais une bien meilleure idée des défis qui l'attendaient. Elle avait terriblement hâte de laisser Anthony rencontrer son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Déjà, le petit garçon pointait parfois le ventre de sa mère en disant « bébé », ce que lui avait appris le jeune Jacob.

Ce dernier avait été d'une grande aide pour Isabella depuis le début de cette deuxième grossesse. Entre ses leçons, Jacob venait souvent visiter la Princesse et jouer avec le jeune Anthony. Cependant, ce qu'il préférait depuis qu'il avait appris à le faire était de lire des contes à Anthony ou aux jeunes enfants de l'orphelinat.

Alors que l'été touchait à sa fin, Isabella donna naissance à une fillette après plus de six heures de travail. Edward était demeuré constamment à ses côtés, exactement comme il l'avait fait plus d'une année plus tôt. Ils nommèrent leur fille Elizabeth en l'honneur de la mère de Carlisle, qui avait été une Reine particulièrement aimée du peuple.

Les parents s'habituèrent rapidement à s'occuper d'un deuxième enfant. Elizabeth, contrairement à Anthony, pleurait rarement et jamais très longtemps. La fillette pouvait rester sagement dans son berceau pendant un long moment pour autant qu'elle voyait sa mère non loin. Cela permettait à Isabella d'accomplir plusieurs tâches en veillant sur ses enfants.

Lorsque l'automne fut bien entamé, Edward organisa une visite de quelques semaines à Volterra. La situation semblait stable le nouveau dirigeant avait entrepris de bien faire prospérer son peuple. Les missives fréquemment échangées entre les deux royaumes en témoignaient et laissaient présager une alliance forte. Pour Isabella et Edward qui en avaient assez des conflits et qui ne souhaitaient plus de guerre, cela ne laissait présager que du positif.

Edward quitta malgré lui le château pour cette expédition. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser sa jeune épouse s'occuper de leurs deux enfants, un garçon de 17 mois et une fillette de tout juste deux mois. Néanmoins, son devoir l'appelait et Isabella entreprit de le rassurer avant son départ : elle s'en sortirait bien. Edward lui fit promettre d'accepter l'aide qu'on lui proposerait assurément. L'esprit quelque peu plus tranquille, le Prince prit la route avec ses hommes pour Volterra.

Une semaine après le départ d'Edward, une étrange missive parvint au Roi Carlisle. Délivré par un messager de Phoenix, cette lettre annonça la venue du Roi Charles et de sa famille le jour suivant. Tous furent surpris par cette annonce si tardive et le château s'activa aussitôt pour accueillir ces invités importants. Isabella n'était évidemment pas réjouie. Elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir le Roi qui l'avait brutalement attaquée plus d'un an auparavant. Une part d'elle-même se réjouissait qu'Edward soit absent, car il ne pourrait pas s'attirer d'ennuis avec Charles comme la dernière fois. Cependant, elle espérait de tout son cœur que Charles tiendrait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Carlisle la dernière fois et qu'il la laisserait tranquille cette fois.

Une certaine nervosité l'animait le lendemain, alors qu'elle se tenait aux côtés de ses belles-sœurs et beaux-frères, à attendre l'arrivée du Roi Charles et de sa suite. Kate avait promis de garder un œil sur les enfants pendant qu'elle attendait dans la cour. Son intention était de quitter dès qu'elle le pourrait pour retrouver son fils et sa fille. Avec la présence de Charles au château, elle avait le sentiment que ses enfants lui permettraient de retrouver le sourire et de puiser en elle la force dont elle aurait besoin.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand le groupe de Phoenix entra dans la cour. Son regard se posa sur Charles, qui avait semblait avoir vieilli beaucoup depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Proche de lui se tenait un jeune homme, vêtu de belles parures comme un noble. Elle observa son visage un instant. Quelque chose chez lui semblait familier, mais la Princesse ne parvenait à l'identifier. Elle ne s'étonna pas de ne pas voir au moins un de ses frères, mais…

Puis, elle l'aperçut… ! Ses yeux lui jouaient-ils un tour ? Elle cligna les yeux plusieurs fois afin de se convaincre qu'elle voyait bien.

Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres… Elle ne pouvait croire que Renee était là, juste un peu plus loin dans la cour du château, en plein cœur de Forks ! Après n'avoir reçu aucune réponse à sa lettre après la naissance d'Anthony, Isabella s'était demandé si elle aurait un jour la chance de revoir sa mère. Dès l'instant où Renee mit le pied au sol, les deux femmes se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre, brisant tout protocole. Derrière eux, la famille royale de Forks ne put retenir de larges sourires en voyant la joie évidente d'Isabella d'être enfin réunie avec sa mère. Esme devait avouer qu'elle avait bien hâte de rencontrer Renee et de converser avec elle.

Non loin, Charles observa les retrouvailles en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ignora complètement son épouse en se dirigeant vers Carlisle, ne jetant aucun regard à Esme située juste à côté de son époux. Les salutations furent rapides et Charles demanda à ce qu'on l'amène à sa chambre, d'une façon similaire à sa précédente visite. Lorsque Carlisle le questionna sur la raison de sa visite, que la missive de la veille n'avait pas révélée, Charles rétorqua qu'il préférait en discuter le lendemain.

Finalement, Isabella attira sa mère vers la famille royale de Forks, les deux femmes ayant un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Mère, je vous présente Carlisle et Esme, les parents d'Edward, » fit Isabella, en désignant ses beaux-parents de la main. Ils s'étreignirent avant qu'Isabella ne poursuive les présentations. « Voici Alice et son époux Jasper. Et finalement, voici Emmett et son épouse Rosalie. »

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, » mentionna Esme en adressant un large sourire à Renee. « Isabella nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre demeure, » ajouta Carlisle. « Vous devez être fatiguée de votre voyage. Souhaitez-vous que nous vous amenions à votre chambre ? »

« Non, j'aimerais bien rencontrer mon petit-fils, » avoua Renee, son excitation presque palpable. Au regard surpris de sa fille, elle ajouta : « J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, mais je n'ai pas pu répondre. Lorsque Charles a planifié ce voyage, j'ai saisi ma chance pour l'accompagner. »

« Vous connaissez donc la raison de cette visite ? » demanda Emmett, qui préférait se montrer méfiant envers le Roi Charles.

« Non, malheureusement. Mon époux ne me parle pas de ses affaires, » répondit la Reine. Isabella, qui connaissait très bien sa mère, avait le sentiment qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Néanmoins, elle n'osa pas rétorquer devant le reste de la famille. Il y aurait certainement du temps plus tard pour les questions. « Puis-je rencontrer mon petit-fils maintenant ? Anthony, je crois ? »

« Venez, je vais vous présenter votre petit-fils Anthony, » fit Isabella en entraînant sa mère à l'intérieur du château. « Et sa petite sœur, Elizabeth. »

« Une fille, également ? » murmura Renee avec émotion.

.

.

.

.

.

Le reste de la journée se déroula paisiblement dans les appartements d'Edward et Isabella. Renee s'émerveilla devant la vie qu'avait bâtie sa fille auprès de son époux, avec leurs deux enfants. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait espéré pour Isabella lorsque cette dernière s'était mariée avec Edward et avait quitté Phoenix et même plus ! Observer la Princesse qui rayonnait de joie dans la maternité était un instant magique pour la Reine. Bien que ce soit ce qu'Alistair lui avait promis avant le mariage d'Isabella, cela réjouissait Renee d'enfin en être témoin.

La mère et la fille eurent toute la matinée pour renouer l'une avec l'autre. Elles discutèrent longuement des grossesses d'Isabella et de ses accouchements, entrecoupés par les moments où Isabella devait donner le sein à Elizabeth. Renee en profita pour jouer avec Anthony, observant une ressemblance frappante entre le petit et son père. Elizabeth, quant à elle, ressemblait déjà bien plus à sa mère.

A chaque fois qu'Isabella tentait de questionner Renee sur ce qui se passait à Phoenix ou la raison de leur visite à Forks, la Reine détournait habilement le sujet. Lorsqu'Alice, Rosalie et Esme vinrent les rejoindre vers la fin de l'après-midi, Isabella n'en savait toujours pas plus sur les évènements récents à Phoenix. Elle abandonna alors l'idée de faire parler sa mère qui n'en avait clairement pas envie et profita plutôt du moment magique que les femmes passaient ensemble. La Princesse était ravie que sa mère connaisse mieux les autres femmes présentes dans sa vie.

Un grand festin fut donné ce soir-là pour célébrer la visite de Charles et Renee. Alors que la Reine en visite était tout sourire, discutant avec bonne humeur avec Esme et Isabella, Charles se montrait plutôt taciturne. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait échangé aucune parole et aucun regard avec Isabella, ce dont cette dernière ne pouvait se plaindre. La Princesse remarqua au courant de la soirée que l'homme vêtu de vêtements nobles qu'elle avait aperçu dans la cour intérieure plus tôt dans la journée était absent du festin. Elle se demanda brièvement qui pouvait être cet homme qui lui semblait étrangement familier, mais chassa ces pensées de son esprit lorsque sa mère lui posa une question.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Isabella accompagna Renee jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Alors que les deux femmes se souhaitaient une bonne nuit, la Princesse ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comment une certaine nervosité semblait s'être emparée de la Reine. Pourquoi cette dernière serait-elle dans un tel état ?

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, Isabella retourna à sa chambre, où Kate avait surveillé Anthony et Elizabeth pendant le festin. Elle mit Anthony au lit après lui avoir raconté une histoire et allaita Elizabeth avant d'aller elle-même se mettre au lit. Elle poussa un profond soupir en se blottissant dans les draps froids. Lorsqu'Edward était absent, comme maintenant alors qu'il était en mission, la Princesse trouvait toujours leur lit trop froid, trop vide sans lui. Néanmoins, la journée avait été pleine d'émotions, alors Isabella s'endormit rapidement.

.

.

.

.

.

Un bruit soudain retentit dans la chambre. Isabella se tourna sur le dos, pensant qu'un de ses enfants venaient de se réveiller. Seul le feu dans la cheminée éclairait faiblement la pièce, mais elle réalisa aussitôt qu'une autre personne s'y trouvait également. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, sa première pensée allant à la sécurité de ses enfants. La scène lui rappelait l'horrible attaque de Leah dont elle avait été la victime lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Anthony. Sans trop bouger, elle glissa la main sous son oreiller pour saisir le poignard qui y était toujours caché lorsqu'Edward était absent.

« Isabella ? » murmura l'ombre qui se déplaçait.

« Mère ? » demanda Isabella avec confusion.

« Habille-toi vite, Isabella. Je m'occupe de réveiller et vêtir Anthony et Elizabeth. Nous avons très peu de temps… » Le ton empressé de Renee inquiéta Isabella. De quoi parlait-elle ? Ses paroles ne faisaient aucun sens.

« Mère, que se passe-t-il ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Pourquoi faut-il réveiller les enfants ? »

« Allez, Isabella ! » s'exclama Renee sur un ton presque paniqué, son visage désormais à demi éclairé par les flammes du feu, affichant une expression affolée. « Nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre ! Seth va bientôt arriver avec ses hommes pour vous enfermer tous les trois dans les cachots ! »


	25. Chapter 25

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Human, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ma joie de publier ce chapitre que j'aime tant a été anéantie ce matin lorsque j'ai entendu parler des attentats de Bruxelles en écoutant les nouvelles ce matin. Mes pensées vont vers les victimes touchées de près ou de loin aujourd'hui, mais aussi à toutes les victimes des derniers mois, autant en Europe qu'en Afrique.**

 **Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **.**

Les flammes du feu dans l'âtre projetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur le jeune homme. Assis sur son lit, entièrement vêtu malgré l'heure tardive, Seth attendait qu'on vienne le prévenir que tout était en place. Sa main se referma avec fermeté sur le sachet de poison dans sa poche. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage alors qu'il considéra ce qui allait suivre.

Après tout ce temps, la vengeance serait douce.

Pendant tant d'années, il avait été le souffre-douleur de la cour de Charles en étant la cible de railleries, coups et insultes. La mâchoire de Seth se serra lorsqu'il pensa de nouveau à tous ces idiots, autant des domestiques que des enfants de la noblesse, contre lesquels il avait dû s'imposer au fil des années par la force de ses poings. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pu l'aider contre ses bourreaux les plus tenaces et les plus persistants, les _élus_ , comme les désignait couramment Seth. Ceux qui avaient eu la chance de naître de la _bonne_ mère.

Alec et Dimitri, les fils _légitimes_ de Charles.

Bien sûr, il avait été impensable de se défendre contre eux à l'aide de ses poings. Et même si Seth était de plusieurs années l'aîné d'Alec, le Prince héritier n'avait jamais affiché une quelconque peur à affronter le bâtard du Roi. Il fallait dire que Seth avait été un enfant petit et chétif, alors qu'Alec était rapidement devenu plus grand que tous les enfants de son âge. Ainsi, Seth n'avait jamais pu remettre les deux Princes à leur place, ni avec ses poings, ni avec ses paroles. Sa propre mère lui avait absolument interdit de s'en prendre à eux. En effet, l'ancienne maîtresse du Roi, dont le statut remontait depuis bien longtemps avant le mariage de Charles, avait toujours eu ce sentiment d'infériorité devant la royauté que Seth n'avait jamais partagé. Sa mère, une femme stupide et sans moyens qui avait cru les belles paroles d'un homme riche et puissant, n'était peut-être pas une Reine, mais son père, quant à lui, était très certainement un Roi.

Qu'il n'ait pas accès aux mêmes privilèges qu'Alec et Dimitri avait toujours mis Seth hors de lui. Alors qu'il prenait encore régulièrement Sue, la mère de Seth, dans son lit, Charles n'avait jamais accordé une quelconque attention au fils bâtard qu'il avait engendré quelques années plus tôt. Cet évident rejet de son père, combiné aux railleries dont il avait été la victime par les deux Princes, avait non seulement créé chez Seth une haine sans limite pour ces trois hommes, mais aussi généré ce besoin impérieux de se venger.

Bien sûr, il aurait été facile de s'aventurer dans leur chambre la nuit pour leur trancher la gorge dans leur sommeil. De par le statut de sa mère, il pouvait circuler librement dans le château sans qu'on le remarque. Cependant, Seth avait préféré une autre issue.

Il avait eu envie de les faire souffrir pour tout ce qu'il avait subi durant son enfance. Avec les années, une idée avait germé, devenant avec le temps une véritable obsession. Seth voulait prendre le contrôle du royaume de Phoenix et forcer ses trois bourreaux à observer son œuvre. À prendre conscience qu'ils avaient tout perdu aux mains de celui qu'ils avaient humilié pendant si longtemps… avant que Seth ne mette fin à leurs jours. Depuis sa maturité, il préparait, organisait et manigançait contre eux sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en doute. Il s'était adapté au fil des évènements et il ne pouvait mentir : le mariage d'Edward et Isabella avait grandement modifié ses plans. En effet, leur union lui avait offert une chance inouïe d'accéder à un tel pouvoir, qu'aucun homme auparavant n'avait jamais été aussi puissant qu'il s'apprêtait à le devenir.

Non seulement allait-il diriger Phoenix, mais il allait également mettre la main sur Volterra et Forks en même temps.

Il ferma les poings avec colère en repensant à Aro, qui avait failli tout lui faire perdre plus d'un an plus tôt. Seth ne pouvait que remercier sa chance que le garde chargé de l'exécuter n'ait pu faire la différence entre une perte de connaissance et la mort. En effet, le traître avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à en perdre conscience et avait avalé de l'eau. Mais lorsqu'on l'avait laissé pour mort dans les forêts entourant le château de Volterra, il était dans un état critique et ce furent les bons soins d'une gentille dame qui remit Seth sur pied. Cela avait pris plusieurs semaines avant que sa survie soit assurée, malgréles importantes blessures que lui avaient affligé les gardes sur les ordres d'Aro. Une fois remis sur pied, il avait pris la route pour Phoenix, mais pas avant d'avoir assassiné la dame qui l'avait soigné. Seth aurait aimé faire autrement, mais la pauvre en savait trop à son sujet pour qu'il daigne la laisser en vie.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois à Phoenix pour reconsidérer ses options. Son plan initial de briser l'alliance formée entre Phoenix et Forks par l'entremise d'Aro n'avait pas fonctionné, mais Seth avait finalement trouvé une autre façon de parvenir à ses fins.

Il était l'heure maintenant.

Seth quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de son père. Les gardes à la porte de la chambre lui adressèrent un signe de tête avant de le laisser entrer. Dans la pièce, Charles était seul, un verre à la main et un air de profonde fatigue sur son visage. L'âge du Roi avait commencé à paraître dans les derniers mois et, dans les couloirs du château, plusieurs prédisaient que son fils aîné prendrait bientôt les commandes. Malheureusement, le Prince héritier n'avait pas encore un grand appui de la population, ce dont s'était servi Seth. Il était ainsi parvenu à convaincre Charles, qui accordait de l'attention à son fils bâtard pour la première fois, que Forks était devenu une puissance trop grande avec leur alliance à Volterra. Dans un véritable tour de force qu'il n'avait pas cru possible, Seth avait même réussi à faire douter le Roi de ses fils légitimes.

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il pensa à Alec et Dimitri qui étaient enfermés dans les cachots de Phoenix, comme de simples roturiers. Il se rappelait bien de leur colère et de la façon dont ils s'étaient débattus lorsqu'ils avaient été arrêtés sur des accusations de trahison. Il n'y avait évidemment aucune preuve réelle contre eux, mais l'important, c'était surtout qu'on les croit coupables. Leur emprisonnement avait créé une onde de choc dans la population de Phoenix, qui ne pouvait croire que les deux Princes aient tenté de trahir leur père et leur royaume. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux hors d'état de nuire.

« Nous devrons agir rapidement, » murmura Charles, en observant Seth, avec un air las. Il fit exactement ce que Seth attendait lorsqu'il posa son verre sur une table de travail. Ce dernier s'approcha du verre de vin du Roi et y versa discrètement le poison alors que le monarque regardait dans l'autre direction. « La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est que notre intervention soit contrecarrée efficacement par les forces de Carlisle et que nous nous retrouvions de l'autre côté de l'épée. »

« Effectivement, Votre Majesté, » fit Seth d'un ton mauvais. Il se mit à faire les cent pas autour du Roi, qui reprit son verre de vin et en but une longue gorgée. « Nous ne voudrions pas être déjoués avant d'avoir mis notre plan en place. Heureusement, j'ai la confirmation que tous nos hommes sont en place à l'intérieur des murs et que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit. »

Évidemment, il n'avait pas été possible d'entrer dans la forteresse avec tous les hommes dont ils avaient besoin pour exécuter leur plan. Néanmoins, ces derniers les avaient suivis et étaient restés en retrait alors qu'un groupe restreint pénétrait l'enceinte du château. Les autres hommes de Phoenix avaient attendu que ceux de l'intérieur parviennent à les faire entrer, pendant le banquet, alors que toute l'attention était tournée vers le monarque en visite.

« Je dois vous remercier de votre aide dans mon projet, mais il y a une dernière chose que je souhaiterais faire avant que nous procédions à l'attaque prévue, » avoua Seth en avançant vers Charles. Au même moment, le poison commença à faire effet : le Roi se tendit douloureusement, son corps secoué par une violente douleur. Il tourna ses yeux exorbités de son verre empoissonné vers le fils qui venait de le trahir, comme s'il avait peine à y croire.

« Qu'avez-vous… Vous… m'avez… Traître… » murmura-t-il dans un dernier souffle, marqué d'une profonde colère. « Aurait dû… écouté… Alec… »

Seth, l'air victorieux, reprit le verre des mains tremblantes du Roi pour le poser plus loin. Les mains de Charles se crispèrent sur sa poitrine, où son cœur semblait battre beaucoup trop rapidement, comme s'il allait lâcher à tout instant. Le traître reprit :

« J'aurais aimé que vous ayez la chance d'assister à ma vengeance entière avant votre mort, mais il y a parfois des sacrifices à faire. Malheureusement, vous ne faites pas partie de l'étape suivante, » l'informa Seth, alors que Charles était sur le point de tomber. Le Roi mourant s'accrocha tant bien que mal à une chaise, mais la vie le quittait lentement, mais sûrement. « Bien que tout cela n'ait pas été possible sans vous. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partager le pouvoir, vous savez. Dommage que vous ayez été trop dupe pour le voir. »

Alors que Charles s'effondrait dans un vacarme important, entraînant la chaise en bois dans sa chute, Seth masqua son air satisfait par une expression inquiète. Il se précipita vers la porte en s'écriant : « Gardes ! Gardes ! Je crois que le Roi a un malaise ! À l'aide ! »

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement pour laisser entrer les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée de la chambre. L'un d'eux se précipita sur le Roi qui, avec le regard vitreux et un filet de sang lui coulant de la bouche entrouverte, semblait simplement avoir fait une attaque et être sur le point de rendre l'âme. Le verre de vin empoisonné était posé bien sagement sur le bureau.

L'autre garde se tourna vers Seth avec un air paniqué. Le traître fit de son mieux pour simuler la même consternation devant le spectacle devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit ! » s'exclama-t-il en gesticulant vigoureusement. « Il s'est simplement effondré devant moi… Comme s'il faisait un malaise… Je ne savais pas quoi faire…»

Le garde agenouillé aux côtés du Roi leva les yeux vers eux, la stupeur marquant ses traits.

« Il est mort, » annonça-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Il semble avoir été victime d'un malaise particulièrement violent. »

« Il est vrai que le Roi commençait à être âgé et que sa santé déclinait dans les derniers mois, » fit son collègue. Ces paroles calmèrent aussitôt Seth. Il n'en laissa rien paraître, mais il était soulagé que la situation se déroule comme il l'avait prévu.

« Mais que faisons-nous de nos plans ? » demanda l'autre, en s'adressant directement à Seth. « Forks représente une véritable menace pour notre royaume. Nous devons faire quelque chose ! »

Seth ne pouvait que se féliciter. Dans les derniers mois, il était réellement parvenu à convaincre la population et les soldats que Forks et Volterra représentaient une véritable menace pour eux, au point où c'était maintenant les gardes qui voulaient s'assurer que le plan serait suivi. De plus, ils s'étaient naturellement tournés vers Seth pour prendre les commandes et devenir leur dirigeant.

« Nous devons procéder à l'attaque comme prévu, » affirma Seth en feignant un air atterré. « C'est ce que notre défunt Roi aurait voulu. »

Il se frotta les yeux, comme s'il était dépassé par les évènements et attristé par la mort du Roi. Puis, Seth poussa un profond soupir.

« Pourriez-vous poser son corps sur le lit… et euh… nettoyer son visage ? » demanda Seth en simulant une profonde tristesse. « Dès que nous aurons l'occasion, nous pourrons lui donner les funérailles qu'il mérite. Pour le moment, je devrais sans doute m'assurer que tout est en place… »

Des groupes de soldats étaient supposés se disperser dans le château pour attaquer la famille royale simultanément. Les autres hommes de Phoenix devaient s'occuper de maîtriser tous les guerriers de Forks. Dans le couloir, il croisa un de ses lieutenants et murmura les mots qui allaient tout changer :

« Tout est prêt. Donne le signal. »

La forteresse de Forks n'avait jamais connu un tel bouleversement

.

.

Un bruit sourd réveilla Carlisle en sursaut. Il entendit des pas dans les pièces adjacentes à leur chambre et comprit malgré son état ensommeillé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Roi réveilla Esme en lui faisant signe de rester silencieuse avant de se lever sans un bruit pour saisir une arme. D'un geste de la main, il signala à sa Reine d'aller se cacher dans une chambre d'enfant qui n'était plus utilisée. Cette dernière saisit un lourd chandelier, lançant un dernier regard à son époux, avant d'entrer dans l'autre pièce.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer plusieurs hommes affichant les couleurs de Phoenix. Un air résolu prit place sur le visage de Carlisle alors qu'il se préparait à se défendre. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais il allait tout faire pour protéger son épouse. Ses pensées se tournèrent également vers ses enfants et petits-enfants et il pria qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs avant de lever son arme sur les hommes de Phoenix.

.

.

Rosalie tentait d'endormir Nathan quand elle entendit une porte claquer plus loin et le cri d'une femme. Le bruit réveilla Emmett aussitôt et il se redressa dans leur lit, ses sens en alerte. Il prit aussitôt l'épée qui n'était jamais loin lorsqu'il dormait et fit signe à Rosalie de garder le silence. Cette dernière, le cœur battant, serra contre elle son fils endormi. Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits d'épée retentir dans la pièce d'à côté, la future Reine se leva avec son fils.

En entrant dans la chambre d'Ethan et Nathan, Rosalie s'arrêta un instant. Elle devait absolument trouver une façon de protéger ses enfants, de les mettre hors de portée. Elle ignorait ce qui se produisait, mais son instinct maternel lui disait qu'elle devait trouver une façon de les protéger du danger qui les guettait. Un bruit étrange qui semblait venir du mur surprit Rosalie alors qu'elle réveillait Ethan. Une sorte de porte s'ouvrit dans le mur, révélant Kate.

Les passages secrets ! Rosalie avait entendu parler de leur existence, mais n'avait jamais su où ils se trouvaient exactement.

« Je crois que le château est sous attaque ! » murmura Kate avec une certaine panique dans la voix. « Venez ! »

Un bruit retentit dans la chambre juste à côté, faisant tourner les deux femmes avec une expression d'horreur vers la porte fermée.

« La Princesse Rosalie doit être là dans les chambres adjacentes avec les enfants ! Vite, fouillez les toutes ! » fit la voix d'un inconnu dans une autre pièce.

« Vite ! » fit Rosalie, tout bas, en tendant Nathan endormi dans ses bras à Kate. « Prenez mes fils et protégez-les, je vous en supplie… »

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule alors que les bruits de pas approchaient rapidement. Ethan pleurait tout bas en tentant de s'accrocher à la robe de sa mère. Rosalie le poussa malgré elle dans le passage poussiéreux. Elle aurait voulu suivre ses enfants pour être certaine de leur sécurité, mais elle ne pouvait abandonner Emmett à son sort. Cependant, Rosalie avait une confiance entière en Kate qui, elle le savait, défendrait Ethan et Nathan au péril de sa vie si la situation l'exigeait.

« Allez, mon garçon, tout va bien aller… »

La porte allait s'ouvrir, alors Kate prit Ethan contre elle et referma doucement le passage secret derrière elle. Rosalie resta au milieu de la pièce tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Quand elle fut saisie par les gardes pour être mise aux cachots aux côtés d'Emmett, Carlisle et Esme, ce fut la tête haute en espérant que ses enfants étaient en sécurité.

.

.

« Jasper ? » s'étonna Alice lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son époux s'était levé. « Que fais-tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas, posant simplement un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de garder le silence. Il pointa ensuite la porte et c'est alors que la guérisseuse remarqua les bruits qui semblaient provenir du couloir. Elle entendit plusieurs cris et des bruits distincts de combat. Son premier réflexe fut de se lever pour aller chercher Charlotte. Comment pouvait-elle protéger sa fille ? Visiblement, ils étaient attaqués…

Jasper, l'épée à la main, se rapprocha d'un des murs de la chambre. Il exerça une pression sur une pierre en particulier qui permit l'ouverture d'une porte. Alice comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un des passages cachés dont Jasper lui avait souvent parlé. Ses frères et lui avaient joué dans ces passages toute leur enfance et les connaissaient comme le fond de leur poche. S'ils avaient besoin de sortir, il s'agissait certainement de leur meilleure chance.

Elle avança vers le passage, mais elle s'arrêta sec lorsqu'elle vit que Jasper ne s'apprêtait pas à la suivre. Elle lui fit un signe, le suppliant du regard de la suivre.

« Sauve-toi avec Charlotte, » murmura-t-il. Les bruits de combat approchaient de plus en plus. Puis, il ajouta, lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas : « Allez, Alice ! »

La guérisseuse entra malgré elle dans le passage secret. Jasper appuya sur une autre pierre et le passage se referma derrière elle au moment où on défonçait la porte de leur chambre.

.

.

« Répète cela une autre fois ! » s'écria Seth avec colère, en saisissant le soldat devant lui par le collet. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! Elle n'a pas été trouvée !? »

« Je ne sais pas, monseigneur ! » fit le soldat, dont le nez saignait déjà abondamment suite au coup que venait de lui asséner son chef. « Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre, il n'y avait personne ! Nous avons fouillé le château entièrement sans parvenir à la retrouver. La Reine Renee a également disparu. »

Seth lâcha le soldat, qui tomba sur le sol. Furieux, il envoya un puissant coup de pied contre une chaise qui tomba à la renverse dans un fracas important. Tout avait _si_ bien commencé ! La mort de Charles s'était produite _exactement_ comme il l'avait prévue. Puis, ses hommes étaient entrés dans les chambres des membres de la famille royale pour les arrêter simultanément. Les hommes de la famille avaient attaqué les soldats venant les arrêter, mais aucun n'avait fait le poids devant la dizaine d'hommes s'attaquant à lui. D'autres soldats de Phoenix s'occupaient de maîtriser tous les guerriers de Forks qui tentaient de défendre leur royaume. Ces derniers étaient enfermés et enchaînés dans leurs baraques à l'intérieur des murs du château.

Puis, d'une façon que Seth ne comprenait toujours pas, les enfants d'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice avaient disparu. On lui avait pourtant assuré qu'ils se trouvaient dans les chambres avec leurs parents sous surveillance, alors comment avaient-ils pu aller se réfugier quelque part sans qu'on ne les voie ? Il s'agissait certes d'un détail pas le moins du monde important dans le plan de Seth, puisque les enfants ne posaient certainement pas le même risque que leurs parents. Néanmoins, il avait pensé utiliser la menace de faire du mal aux rejetons pour forcer les membres de la famille royale à lui révéler certains secrets et ce n'était plus possible s'ils ne retrouvaient pas les enfants rapidement.

La guérisseuse, Alice, avait peut-être réussi à fuir, mais cela, Seth s'en fichait quelque peu. Il préférait contenir toute la famille royale dans les cachots, mais seule, Alice ne pourrait pas accomplir grand-chose. Il allait néanmoins ordonner une fouille importante du château pour la retrouver.

Mais surtout pour retrouver Isabella.

Il était complètement furieux qu'elle ait échappé à sa surveillance et il soupçonnait fortement que cela ait à voir avec Renee. Seth aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle avait voulu les suivre, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle interviendrait dans leurs plans. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une femme faible et soumise… alors qu'elle prévienne sa fille et la fasse sortir du château en douce ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Et maintenant, la seule personne qu'il avait prévu de garder en vie lui avait filé entre les doigts !

Il envoya un autre coup de pied contre un meuble, faisant céder le bois sous sa botte. Les enfants qui semblaient cachés quelque part, Alice qui était introuvable, Isabella et sa mère qui avaient disparu, le Prince Edward qui était en mission à Volterra… Cela faisait trop d'éléments qui dérogeaient à son plan et cela l'énervait. Il se devait de reprendre un contrôle total sur la situation.

Seth avait travaillé beaucoup trop fort pour que tout cela lui glisse entre les doigts…

.

.

Alice marcha longuement dans d'étroits passages en pierre qui semblaient interminables. À certains endroits, elle descendait quelques marches, puis retrouvaient des couloirs qui semblaient monter radicalement. Elle s'écorcha la peau sur les pierres froides et humides à plusieurs reprises, serrant sa fille contre elle pour que Charlotte ne prenne pas froid. C'était terriblement sombre puisque les passages n'étaient éclairés par aucun chandelier. La guérisseuse parvenait tout juste à distinguer le contour de la main qu'elle utilisait devant elle pour se guider.

La Princesse s'arrêta un instant, sentant Charlotte s'agiter dans son étreinte. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle parcourait le passage secret et elle ne pouvait dire si elle progressait dans la bonne direction. Elle espérait simplement que sa fille ne s'éveillerait pas en pleurant. Alice ignorait encore où elle se trouvait dans le château et si elle approchait d'une issue. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était que les pleurs de sa fille soient entendus à l'extérieur du passage secret.

En tâtant avec sa main, Alice sentit qu'elle arrivait à une sorte d'intersection, ayant donc la possibilité d'aller à gauche ou à droite. Que devait-elle faire ? La forteresse était immense et les passages secrets la parcourant pouvaient être sans fin si elle ignorait dans quelle direction aller. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas insisté pour que Jasper les lui montre avant ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais demandé à savoir ce qui s'y cachait ?

Le découragement s'emparant d'elle, Alice sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'idée avait semblé bonne tout à l'heure, mais sans façon de se repérer, elle avait peut-être commis une grave erreur. La Princesse ignorait même ce qui se passait réellement à l'intérieur du château. Étaient-ils réellement sous attaque ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Jasper ?

Une autre lueur sembla alors flotter à sa droite. Alice entendit également des bruits de pas qui semblaient venir dans sa direction. Le cœur battant, la guérisseuse réajusta sa fille contre elle et partit dans la direction d'où provenait la lumière. Elle espérait seulement que la personne venant à sa rencontre pourrait l'aider.

.

.

De l'autre côté du mur de pierre que suivait Alice se trouvait les autres membres de sa famille. Assis à même le sol froid et humide dans leurs vêtements de nuit, les cinq occupants de la plus grande cellule du château se tenaient immobiles. La plupart d'entre eux avaient quelques ecchymoses et une ou deux contusions résultant de la résistance qu'ils avaient opposée lorsque leur chambre avait été envahie.

Chaque fois qu'un nouvel homme de Phoenix descendait aux cachots, les yeux de Jasper se dirigeaient vers les escaliers avec nervosité. Il ignorait si son épouse avait trouvé les pièces servant de refuge, construites à même les passages secrets, mais il l'espérait ardemment. Sans lumière et en ne connaissant pas les lieux, un novice pouvait certainement s'y perdre et ne jamais en trouver la sortie. Ressentant son inquiétude, Esme posa sa main sur celle de son fils et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Rosalie se tenait appuyée contre Emmett, leurs mains s'agrippant l'un l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Lorsque la future Reine avait été amenée aux cachots aux côtés de son époux, ce dernier lui avait lancé un regard inquiet. Où étaient leurs fils ? Emmett observait néanmoins une certaine sérénité sur son visage qui lui laissait penser qu'elle s'était assurée que leurs enfants soient en sécurité.

Carlisle s'était installé légèrement à l'écart des autres. Comme si un lourd poids l'écrasait, il avait le sentiment qu'il était à blâmer pour la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient tous. Même s'il n'avait pu prévoir ce qui allait se produire, il était le Roi. En accueillant Charles et ses hommes dans leur forteresse, ils avaient permis ceci. Même s'il ne comprenait pas entièrement pourquoi ils étaient sous attaque, Carlisle avait conscience qu'il devait trouver rapidement un moyen de renverser la situation.

Esme, quant à elle, affichait un air assuré pour ses fils et sa belle-fille, mais se sentait désemparée. Carlisle et elle avaient été les premiers amenés dans les cachots, étant rapidement rejoints par Emmett et Rosalie. Quand Jasper était arrivé seul, elle s'était inquiétée pour Alice et Charlotte. Son fils lui avait murmuré à l'oreille que la guérisseuse se trouvait dans les passages secrets, mais comment s'y retrouverait-elle si elle ne les connaissait pas ?

Et Isabella ? Esme ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle était allée se mettre au lit plus tôt dans la soirée : mais où se trouvait la jeune mère et ses deux enfants ? Était-elle détenue ailleurs ? Ses pensées se tournèrent également vers Edward. Il devait revenir d'un jour à l'autre de son voyage à Volterra. Allait-il entendre parler de cette mutinerie avant d'atteindre le château ? Allait-il simplement se précipiter ici pour les aider, se lançant par le fait même dans la gueule du loup ?

Près d'une heure plus tard, un soldat de Phoenix descendit pour venir prendre les nouvelles de la situation dans les cachots. À la façon dont les autres le traitaient, il devint évident qu'il s'agissait d'un lieutenant certainement, ou du moins, d'un soldat avec un statut important. Carlisle se leva alors en secouant la poussière de ses vêtements. Il s'accrocha aux barres de fer qui formait la cellule et s'adressa à lui.

« J'exige de parler au Roi Charles, » ordonna Carlisle d'un ton ferme. « Il est temps de mettre fin à tout ce non-sens. »

Seth éclata de rire en approchant de la cellule. Même si les évènements avaient pris une tournure inattendue, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse paraître à ses prisonniers.

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position pour faire une telle demande, » se moqua le chef. « Et puis, ce n'est plus Charles qui est aux commandes. »

« Où est Charles ? » demanda Carlisle, une profonde angoisse l'emparant. Il avait fait affaire avec Charles plusieurs fois, alors il connaissait quelque peu ses méthodes et ses réflexions. Avec un autre aux commandes, qui savait quelle tournure prendraient les évènements ? Il serait beaucoup plus difficile d'anticiper ce qui pourrait se produire et jusqu'où irait cet homme pour obtenir ses fins.

« Il a tragiquement perdu la vie dans un malaise violent cette nuit… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est moi qui dirige désormais. »

Seth eut un sourire narquois qui donna le sentiment aux prisonniers que cette mort n'était pas tout à fait naturelle. Esme échangea un regard avec son époux, leurs visages portant la même expression inquiète.

« Vous devriez nous libérer immédiatement avant que cette situation ne dégénère, » ajouta Emmett en venant rejoindre son père contre les barreaux de la cellule.

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible ! Vous voyez, j'ai un plan bien précis et il n'inclut pas votre libération… » Seth s'exclama en riant. Puis, son expression devint menaçante et son ton hargneux : « Maintenant, dites-moi où vous avez caché vos enfants, Rosalie, ou je m'assurerai que votre délicieuse belle-sœur – Alice, je crois ? – en subisse les conséquences ! »

Tous dans la cellule se tendirent à cette remarque. Jasper se leva d'un bond, s'approchant des barreaux et les secouant violemment. Son visage trahissait sa rage.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à mon épouse ! »

«Oh, croyez-moi, si je le souhaite, » rétorqua Seth avec son air arrogant. « Je ferai bien plus que la toucher. »

Jasper tenta d'agripper le chef au travers des barreaux, mais ce dernier recula de plusieurs pas hors de sa portée. Rosalie posa une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à se calmer.

« Ce n'est que de la frime ! Il ne sait pas du tout où se trouve Alice. Il tente simplement de nous faire marcher, » fit-elle avec assurance, son regard se promenant entre les membres de sa famille. Elle se tourna ensuite vers leur ennemi, son regard noir. « Espèce de bâtard, je ne te dirai jamais où se trouvent mes enfants ! »

Seth sentit une profonde colère l'envahir à entendre cette insulte. C'était sans doute la pire qu'aurait pu utiliser Rosalie.

« Salope ! » répliqua-t-il. « Je te le ferai payer cher lorsque j'aurai retrouvé tes enfants ! »

Seth fit mine de reprendre contenance, mais il bouillait toujours de l'intérieur.

« Lorsque vous entendrez les hurlements de votre charmante guérisseuse, on verra bien si vous hésiterez encore autant à me donner l'information que je veux. »

Avec ces dernières paroles, il quitta les cachots, laissant derrière lui cinq prisonniers profondément inquiets. Espérant en particulier qu'il mentait au sujet d'Alice.

.

.

Le soleil se levait tout juste lorsqu'Isabella et sa mère arrivèrent enfin devant la masure en bois que la Princesse avait vu dans ses visions, plus d'un an plus tôt, avant la naissance d'Anthony. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi épuisée, Isabella aurait certainement eu plusieurs questions pour Renee. Dans leur fuite empressée, la Reine n'avait jamais pris le temps d'expliquer la situation à sa fille. Qui était Seth ? Que se passait-il au château ? Comment Renee était-elle parvenue à la guider sans se tromper jusqu'à cette maison dans les bois alors qu'elle n'était jamais venue à Forks auparavant ?

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la porte de la masure, Isabella se retourna un instant. Le chemin se recouvrant de feuilles mortes, le soleil levant, les arbres nus entourant la maison, Elizabeth au creux de ses bras… Un sanglot la secoua lorsqu'elle se rappela les images horribles qui avaient accompagnées cette vision. Elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qui se produisait, mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une situation extrêmement grave. Et Edward qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir… Son cœur battait à toute vitesse à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu empêcher ce qui se produisait si elle avait seulement reconnu les signes avec la visite de sa mère.

Lorsqu'Isabella avait été réveillée par Renee, son discours incohérent l'avait moins inquiétée que la panique et la peur qui marquaient ses mouvements. La Reine était entrée dans la chambre des enfants et Isabella l'avait entendue prendre Anthony dans ses bras en lui parlant doucement.

« Vite, Isabella ! » avait-elle dit à voix basse, son ton marqué par la panique. « Viens chercher Elizabeth ! »

Dans une sorte de transe, Isabella s'était levée et avait changé rapidement sa robe de nuit pour un vêtement plus confortable. Quand elle entra dans la chambre des enfants, elle constata que Renee était en train d'installer Anthony contre elle, la tête du petit contre la poitrine de la Reine, et de l'entourer d'épaisses écharpes pour le tenir en place.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Isabella en tentant de garder son calme. Néanmoins, observer l'empressement chez sa mère mettait ses nerfs en boule. « Sommes-nous en train de subir une attaque ? »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout expliquer ! » s'était exclamé Renee en aidant Isabella à installer Elizabeth contre elle comme la Reine l'avait fait avec Anthony. « Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, quand nous serons en sécurité, mais pour le moment, il nous faut quitter la forteresse le plus rapidement possible. L'attaque commencera bientôt. »

Dès qu'Elizabeth fut blottie contre Isabella et solidement retenue par les écharpes, Renee guida sa fille jusqu'au balcon de la chambre. Alors qu'Isabella s'apprêtait à protester qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne issue, elle constata qu'une échelle était appuyée contre la balustrade. Les jardins que surplombait le balcon étaient plongés dans l'obscurité alors Isabella fut encore plus surprise d'entendre la voix de Garrett, le soldat qui l'avait sauvée de Leah presque deux ans plus tôt, murmurer le nom de sa mère.

Renee descendit d'abord, puis Isabella la suivit. Une fois au sol, Garrett enleva aussitôt l'échelle et partit au pas de course la camoufler derrière un bâtiment du jardin.

« Venez ! » s'était-il exclamé avec la même panique que Renee plus tôt. « Vous n'avez pas une seconde à perdre si vous voulez sortir d'ici avant qu'on ne s'aperçoit de votre absence ! Dès qu'ils verront que vous n'étiez pas dans vos chambres, c'est la forteresse entière qui sera fouillée pour vous retrouver ! »

Garrett les guida dans la noirceur jusqu'à un passage qui permettait de sortir des murs de la forteresse. Isabella vit au loin plusieurs hommes de Phoenix se déplacer avec des torches. Elle poussa une exclamation d'horreur lorsqu'elle les vit attaquer une domestique avec violence.

« Isabella, vite ! » Renee lui rappela aussitôt qu'elles devaient partir. Le cœur battant, la Princesse reprit son chemin derrière sa mère, ses pensées se tournant vers sa famille. Edward était hors du château pour le moment, mais qu'en était-il de Carlisle, Esme et les autres ? Isabella s'arrêta de nouveau.

« Princesse, nous n'avons pas le temps pour une seconde d'hésitation, » ajouta Garrett, alors qu'il tenta de pousser Isabella à avancer.

« Mais Carlisle et Esme ! Et Jasper et Alice… Sont-ils également en train de fuir ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant quelques pas, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Ma mission est de vous conduire, ainsi que votre mère, hors de la forteresse, » dit avec fermeté le soldat. « Vous devez prendre la route à l'instant si vous souhaitez que nous nous en sortions tous en vie. »

Renee, quant à elle, continuait à avancer tout droit sans regarder derrière. Isabella lui agrippa le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

« Mère, nous devons les prévenir ! Je ne peux pas quitter le château sans qu'ils sachent qu'ils sont en danger ! »

« Moins fort ! » fit Renee en reprenant son chemin. « Nous ne pouvons pas les prévenir ! Maintenant, nous devons absolument nous dépêcher ou tu ne reverras plus jamais Carlisle et sa famille ! »

Garrett les amena jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, où un petit chemin se frayait entre les arbres. Il resta aux bords des arbres afin de s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. Le soldat retourna ensuite au château pour effacer toutes traces qu'elles auraient pu laisser derrière, mais leur jura de les retrouver plus tard. Les deux femmes, chacune portant un enfant, avaient marché pendant des heures avant d'atteindre la masure en bois devant laquelle se tenait maintenant Isabella.

La Princesse entra finalement dans la maison, qui semblait constituée de quelques pièces.

« Viens ici, Isabella ! » l'appela Renee d'une autre pièce. La jeune mère se dirigea avec incertitude. Où étaient-elles ? Comment sa mère pouvait-elle être certaine qu'elles seraient en sécurité ici ?

La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Renee semblait être une chambre avec deux petits lits d'enfants et un bien plus grand pour adulte. Les draps semblaient frais et invitants, comme si quelqu'un les avait installés il y avait très peu de temps. À qui appartenait cette masure ? Malgré l'extérieur délabré, l'intérieur semblait propre et bien entretenu.

Renee avait défait les écharpes et posé Anthony, qui dormait toujours, dans l'un des lits.

« Tiens, tu pourras allaiter Elizabeth avant de la mettre au lit. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup à discuter, » lui dit la Reine avant de sortir de la pièce.

Même si elle ne comprenait rien à la situation, Isabella fit malgré tout ce qu'avait suggéré sa mère. Lorsqu'Elizabeth eut fini de boire, Isabella l'installa dans le lit pour enfant inoccupé avant d'aller rejoindre Renee dans la salle à manger. Cette dernière avait préparé trois tasses de thé fumantes. Trois tasses ? Attendaient-elles quelqu'un ?

« Assis-toi, Isabella, » lui fit Renee avec un sourire, en désignant une chaise de la main. « Je sais que tu as énormément de questions, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai de réponse qu'à très peu d'entre elles. Je préfère donc laisser les explications à un autre… »

« Il est vrai que j'ai toujours été doué pour raconter des histoires, » fit une voix derrière elles. Isabella se tourna pour découvrir un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, mais qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Son regard rencontra deux yeux noisettes, un visage aux traits réguliers et une chevelure bouclée et brune. Isabella avait toujours été certaine qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère, mais désormais elle n'en était plus aussi sûre. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une très grande ressemblance entre cet homme et elle.

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage de Renee, qui se leva d'un bond pour aller à la rencontre de l'inconnu. Le cœur battant, Isabella observa la Reine se réfugier dans l'étreinte du nouveau venu. D'une main tremblante, la Princesse chassa une mèche rebelle qui était tombée devant ses yeux.

« Allons, ne pleure pas, Renee, » fit l'inconnu. « Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais quand vous auriez toutes les deux besoin de moi. Je suis simplement désolé que cela ait pris près de 22 ans.»

« Qui êtes-vous ? » s'entendit demander Isabella, même si la réponse lui semblait évidente.

D'ailleurs, tant de choses devenaient très claires. Non seulement, il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions plus d'un an plus tôt, mais il devait également être le seul homme à pouvoir prétendre être l'amant de la Reine Renee. Un amant qui avait sans doute quitté le château bien avant sa naissance, si elle en croyait ses paroles… La Princesse avait la tête qui tournait. C'était enfin l'occasion d'avoir les réponses aux questions qui l'avaient tiraillée depuis qu'elle avait entendu ces mots de la bouche de Charles. Mais du même coup, elle n'était plus certaine d'avoir envie de tout savoir. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière une fois les paroles prononcées et la vérité entendue.

Renee mit fin à ces interrogations pour sa fille.

« Isabella, voici ton père, Alistair. »


	26. Chapter 26

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Human, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'important retard de ce chapitre. J'ai été très occupée dans les dernières semaines (fin de session et de baccalauréat, nouvel emploi, préparation pour des tests d'admission en médecine et en pharmacie). Pour compenser, il fait plus du double que la longueur que je vise habituellement.**

 **Autre bonne nouvelle : je termine l'école mardi. Je devrais avoir plus de temps à consacrer à Better in time ! Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement posté dans deux semaines à cause de mes tests d'admission dans les prochaines semaines, mais par la suite, je vais tenter de reprendre le rythme de l'été dernier (1 chapitre par fin de semaine) pour terminer Better in time. Il ne reste que 5 chapitres après celui-ci, incluant l'épilogue !**

 **Tous mes remerciements encore une fois à Stella pour la correction rapide et les suggestions audacieuses ! Bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre à l'aide de reviews !**

.

.

Assis autour du feu en compagnie d'une quinzaine de ses hommes, Edward jeta un regard vers l'horizon. Il n'avait jamais aimé voyager à cette période de l'année. La saison froide approchait rapidement il faisait de plus en plus froid et le sol était gelé le matin. Il avait le sentiment que l'hiver serait précoce cette année, mais qu'il serait tenace en plus. Comme à chaque fois qu'il quittait le château depuis deux ans, son esprit se tournait constamment vers sa famille. Elizabeth avait-elle des coliques ? Anthony était-il sage avec sa mère ? Isabella acceptait-elle l'aide que leur famille lui proposait ?

Lui et ses hommes s'étaient réveillés très tôt ce matin dans un village de Volterra, en ayant sous les yeux un magnifique lever du soleil. Par contre, la température était descendue sous le point de congélation durant la nuit et il faisait désormais particulièrement froid. Au moins, se disait le Prince avec soulagement, ce n'était que la dernière journée. Ils atteindraient le château avant la fin de la journée et il pourrait profiter d'un repas chaud et d'un bain fumant au palais. La seule pensée d'avoir bientôt accès à ces conforts fit sourire Edward. Cependant, c'était définitivement l'idée de retrouver bientôt sa famille qui l'emplissait de bonheur.

Ses hommes, tout comme lui, avaient bien hâte de rentrer chez eux alors tous s'activèrent dès la fin du repas. Le moral était bon, chacun étant ravi de prendre la route pour Forks. Malgré le temps froid, il s'agissait d'une belle journée d'automne. Sans se consulter, le groupe adopta un rythme plus lent des plaisanteries s'échangeaient entre les hommes et chacun profita d'une des dernières belles journées avant l'arrivée de l'hiver et de la neige. Bref, tous étaient souriants, confiants et sans soucis.

Ce fut par un véritable hasard qu'ils furent forcés à faire un arrêt dans une petite clairière juste avant de traverser les frontières de leur royaume. L'une de leurs montures s'était blessée et ils devaient la décharger pour le restant du voyage. Alors qu'Edward regardait ses hommes faire cet ajustement, une étrange impression s'empara de lui. Il se retourna vivement vers les arbres derrière lui, mais n'aperçut rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Pourtant, ses sens en alerte lui dictaient qu'ils étaient observés. Dans un geste lent, le Prince posa la main sur la garde de son arme, ses yeux balayant toujours les arbres les entourant. Il ne pouvait chasser un tel sentiment et son instinct lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal.

Un craquement de branche lui indiqua avec plus de précision où se trouvait l'intrus. Dégainant son épée dans un geste vif, Edward fonça entre les arbres. L'homme qui les observait, accroupi entre les arbres, ne lutta même pas lorsque le Prince le saisit par le collet pour le traîner dans la clairière. Edward le lâcha et d'un geste rapide, plaça son épée sous la gorge de l'inconnu.

« Qui es-tu ? » s'exclama férocement le Prince, alors que l'un de ses hommes agrippait les mains de l'intrus dans son dos : « Pourquoi nous observais-tu ?! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » fit le suspect, d'un air terrifié. « Je m'assurais simplement que vous n'étiez pas des soldats de Phoenix ! Mais j'ai rapidement vu que vous étiez plutôt de Forks. »

« Phoenix ? » s'étonna Edward en reculant d'un pas. Il retira son épée de la gorge de l'inconnu, mais la garda en main. « Pourquoi les hommes du Roi Charles seraient-ils dans les parages ? »

Le suspect eut également l'air surpris. « Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Je dois avouer que tout a débuté la nuit dernière seulement… Autant vous prévenir avant que ne passiez la frontière… »

« Nous prévenir de quoi ?! » s'impatienta Edward, le cœur battant désormais la chamade. Il rangea rapidement son épée dans son fourreau. Que se passait-il à Forks ? Pourquoi cet homme parlait-il de Phoenix ? Le Roi Charles était-il de nouveau en visite au château ?

« Le Roi Charles est arrivé au château hier dans la matinée avec son épouse. Durant la nuit, il y a eu une grande attaque au château. Je suis un nomade, vous comprenez. Je passais quelques jours dans la forteresse avant de reprendre mon chemin. Je pensais me diriger… Enfin, cela n'a aucune importance, » conclut nerveusement l'homme alors qu'Edward lui agrippait le collet à deux mains.

« Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez ! » s'écria le Prince, animé par une colère sans nom. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'inquiétude qui le dévorait tout entier, à la simple idée que sa famille soit en danger entre les mains de Charles.

« Je ne sais presque rien de la situation ! » s'exclama le nomade, effrayé par l'attitude d'Edward. « J'ai vu plusieurs domestiques être arrêtés … et beaucoup de soldats de Forks aussi. J'ai quitté le château aussi rapidement que j'ai pu, mais c'était très difficile d'échapper aux hommes de Phoenix. Ils semblaient être partout ! Je me cachais dès que je les entendais… Ils ont dit que la famille royale _entière_ avait été enfermée dans les cachots. »

Le cœur d'Edward sembla s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine. Sous l'effet de la colère et de la peur, ses mains serrèrent encore plus la tunique de l'inconnu. Il ne pensait jamais avoir connu une telle rage, ressenti une telle colère. Si Charles avait été devant lui, Edward aurait pu l'assassiner à mains nues ! Pourquoi une telle attaque ?! Provenant d'un royaume allié, jamais le Prince n'aurait pensé un tel évènement possible ! Quel était leur objectif ? Une soif de pouvoir ? De vengeance ?

Mais pire encore, sa famille entière était aux cachots… Isabella et leurs enfants étaient en danger, enfermés, faisant face à un destin incertain… Risquant peut-être même la mort. Cette pensée le rendait malade. Edward serrait les poings si forts que ses jointures blanchirent. Il _devait_ les retrouver et les libérer de ce sort ! Aucune autre alternative n'était possible !

« Les soldats de Phoenix patrouillent sur les frontières, » ajouta l'inconnu d'une voix faible. Le collet de sa tunique était toujours fermement entre les mains d'Edward, coupant le souffle de l'autre. « Ils prennent d'assaut tous ceux qui la traversent. Ils confisquent tous les biens qu'ils peuvent trouver, mais je pense qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un en particulier. Je les ai entendus parler d'un Edward. »

Le regard du Prince croisa celui de ses hommes et il y lut la même détermination qu'il ressentait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils trouveraient un moyen de traverser la frontière afin d'aller secourir leur royaume. La plupart des hommes qui l'accompagnaient avait une épouse et des enfants, mais au-delà de ça, Edward savait que chacun d'entre eux se battrait pour Forks jusqu'au dernier instant s'il le fallait.

Sachant qu'il avait sans doute appris tout ce qu'il pouvait du nomade, Edward le lâcha enfin et recula de plusieurs pas. Il était profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, mais il devait se ressaisir. Le Prince ne devait pas écouter ses instincts qui lui conseillaient de foncer tête première vers le château. Ce serait bien trop stupide et c'était sûrement à un tel geste que s'attendait Charles. S'il souhaitait réellement secourir sa famille, Edward devait garder l'esprit clair, mais _surtout_ , il fallait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver également dans les cachots.

« Je peux partir ? » demanda timidement l'inconnu, qui était tombé au sol quand Edward l'avait lâché. Le Prince lui fit signe de partir. L'homme n'attendit pas un instant et déguerpit au pas de course.

Visiblement soucieux, Edward s'assit un instant sur une soucheet enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Puis, une pensée étrange lui traversa l'esprit. Et si cet homme lui avait raconté une histoire ? En dehors du récit qu'il venait d'entendre, le Prince n'avait absolument aucune preuve qu'un tel évènement s'était produit ! En étant réaliste, quelles étaient les chances que Charles ait attaqué le château de la façon dont l'avait décrit l'inconnu ? Edward resterait vigilant en traversant la frontière, mais il se sentait légèrement idiot d'avoir accordé tant de crédibilité à un tel personnage.

Le groupe d'Edward reprit la route près d'une heure plus tard. Les hommes avaient laissé leurs montures se reposer et avaient profité de ce délai pour discuter des évènements à suivre. Tout comme Edward, les soldats n'étaient pas certains qu'il faille croire cet inconnu, mais tous préféraient agir avec prudence. Si un tel récit était véridique, il y avait fort à parier que l'Edward recherché était le Prince lui-même. C'est pourquoi le dirigeant camoufla sa chevelure et dissimula son visage à l'aide d'épais foulards.

Une certaine tension régnait désormais parmi le groupe, contrastant fortement avec l'ambiance calme et joyeuse qui les avait habités avant leur pause. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent enfin la frontière, rien ne se produisit. Après toute cette appréhension, Edward aurait dû se réjouir de ce calme, mais il sut plutôt que le récit de l'inconnu était vrai. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici et il n'était pas le seul à en être convaincu.

Ils étaient en danger.

.

.

 _« Isabella, voici ton père, Alistair. »_

Les paroles de Renee semblèrent résonner en écho dans le silence de la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes. Incapable de rencontrer le regard de Renee ou d'Alistair, Isabella baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes. Sa tasse de thé oubliée reposait sur la table devant elle, tout comme les deux autres tasses qu'avait servi Renee. L'attitude de la Reine à leur arrivée dans la maison lui devenait plus clair soudainement. Isabella se rappela comment sa mère était entrée dans les lieux avec hâte, s'était déplacéedans les différentes pièces, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose… _quelqu'un_. La Princesse se rappela sa surprise de voir trois tasses préparées alors qu'elles n'étaient que deux dans la maison. _Tout devenait plus clair_ …

Alors qu'elle tentait encore de rassembler ses pensées, de chercher un sens quelconque à ce qui s'était produit dans les dernières heures, la porte de la masure s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Garrett. Si la Princesse n'avait pas déjà été aussi troublée par la présence d'Alistair, elle se serait sûrement questionner sur le rôle que jouait ce soldat dans toute cette histoire.

« Oh Garrett ! » s'exclama Renee, comme s'il était parfaitement normal qu'il arrive dans cette maison au beau milieu de la forêt. Isabella se rappelait vaguement que, la nuit dernière, il avait annoncé qu'il les rejoindrait avant qu'elles ne prennent ce sentier. « J'ai oublié de vous préparer une tasse de thé. J'ignorais quand vous arriveriez. Je ne vois pas dans le futur comme certains ! »

En disant cela, Renee adressa un regard aimant à Alistair, désormais assis aux côtés d'Isabella. Ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire ravi. Isabella, par contre, se figea complètement à ces paroles. Elle tourna les yeux vers Alistair, qui lui envoya un clin d'œil avec un air amusé. La Princesse ne put s'empêcher de regarder cet homme, son père biologique apparemment, avec une expression ébahie. Se pouvait-il que… que ses visions des derniers mois lui proviennent d'Alistair ? Isabella s'était toujours questionnée sur l'origine de ses visions, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles les avaient héritées de son père. Elle avait simplement pensé qu'elle avait reçu un rare cadeau des Dieux, voilà tout.

La fatigue et l'incompréhension la tiraillaient, créant en elle des vagues d'émotion. Une larme roula sur sa joue et la Princesse l'essuya aussitôt.

« Je crois qu'Isabella mérite des explications maintenant, » dit alors Alistair, en perdant son air amusé. Il adopta plutôt une expression sérieuse qui trahissait le sérieux de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Garrett et Renee eurent une réaction similaire, oubliant les sourires, et s'installèrent autour de la petite table en bois. Chacun avait désormais devant lui une tasse de thé, mais Isabella n'osait pas toucher à la sienne. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la nausée. « Je suis sans doute la meilleure personne pour tenter d'expliquer la situation… »

« Je crois que je vais débuter par ce qui se passe en ce moment même au château de Forks, Isabella, » fit l'homme en s'adressant directement à elle. « Je suis certain que tu aimerais comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas été présent pendant toutes ces années, mais cela viendra plus tard. Il y a urgence à ce que tu contactes certaines personnes, dont ton époux Edward, lorsque j'aurai terminé mon récit. De plus, Anthony se réveillera dans exactement 27 minutes parce qu'il aura faim, donc… »

Interloquée par les remarques d'Alistair, Isabella ne sut que dire. Comment Alistair voulait-il qu'elle contacte Edward ? En écrivant une lettre ? Et cette lettre, comment lui parviendrait-elle ? Elle n'osa même pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'Alistair avait prédit le moment précis où Anthony s'éveillerait…

« Tu dois d'abord savoir que j'ai des visions de ce qui se produit actuellement depuis très longtemps, même avant ma rencontre avec Renee et ta naissance. Evidemment, les évènements ont pris forme au fil des années, changeant constamment selon les décisions de chacune des personnes impliquées dans cette histoire. Même les miennes… » Le regard d'Alistair devint lointain, comme s'il se rappelait de vieux souvenirs. « Pour comprendre mon rôle, tu dois savoir que je suis un des derniers descendants d'un très vieux peuple, Isabella. Mes ancêtres avaient reçu une mission des Dieux celle de conserver un équilibre sur le continent entre les royaumes, de permettre aux humains de connaître enfin la paix après des siècles de guerre. Pour les aider dans leur mission, les Dieux leur ont confié des dons spéciaux. Nous n'avons jamais été très nombreux, c'est vrai. Cependant, beaucoup d'hommes ont craint nos pouvoirs et ayant peur de nos capacités, ont donc éliminés plusieurs des nôtres … »

« Après des décennies, sa mission étant accomplie, mon peuple s'est retiré, pour s'établir loin des royaumes. Au travers des conflits auxquels ils avaient dû participer, ils n'étaient plus que quelques dizaines, alors qu'ils étaient plus d'une centaine au départ. Bien que les hommes aient cessé de nous craindre avec les années, la plupart de mes confrères sont encore très vigilants. Ils préfèrent demeurer dans notre territoire et ne le quittent que lorsque leurs tâches l'exigent, » fit Alistair avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. C'est alors qu'Isabella s'aperçut qu'elle était perchée sur le bout de sa chaise, accordant son attention entière à Alistair. Elle avait le sentiment d'être envoûtée par ses paroles, de toujours vouloir en savoir plus.

« Comme tu l'as compris, Isabella, cela signifie que la mission de mon peuple de préserver l'équilibre existe encore. La raison pour laquelle je suis ici, mais _toi également_ , est que nous devons _à tout prix_ arrêter Seth et l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle total de Forks. »

« N'est-il pas déjà trop tard ? » s'exclama alors Isabella, en se surprenant elle-même. « J'ignore qui est ce Seth, mais j'imagine qu'il est de Phoenix, n'est-ce pas ? De ce que j'ai vu hier, de ce que j'ai compris puisque personne ne se préoccupait de me donner une explication, c'est que Charles a _déjà_ le contrôle de Forks. »

« S'il n'y avait aucune issue, je ne serais pas ici, » rétorqua aussitôt Alistair, en prenant un air effronté. « De plus, je dois vous prévenir que Charles a été assassiné par Seth hier, juste avant l'attaque. »

Renee eut l'air choquée un instant, mais Garrett ne parut pas surpris le moins du monde. Isabella s'énerva alors. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'exclama en gesticulant vivement avec ses mains :

« Quelqu'un va-t-il _finir_ par me dire qui est Seth ? Ou par me donner plus d'explications sur la situation ?! Où se trouve ma belle-famille ?! Sont-ils en sécurité ? Quel est cet endroit ? Comme se fait-il que ma mère ou vous, Alistair, connaissiez Garrett ?! »

À cet instant, Anthony commença à pleurer dans l'autre pièce, au moment exact où Alistair l'avait prédit auparavant. N'attendant aucune réponse, Isabella n'accorda aucun regard aux trois personnes encore attablées avant de quitter la salle à manger en trombe. Alistair eut un mince sourire en coin devant la réaction de sa fille. Renee, quant à elle, semblait profondément atterrée, comme si elle craignait qu'Isabella ne lui en veuille spécifiquement. Garrett prit une gorgée de son thé en silence. De par son entraînement, il servait plutôt de protecteur pour le groupe en attendant qu'Edward ne parvienne à les rejoindre.

Isabella revint avec son fils entre les bras. La maison était assez petite, la salle à manger se trouvait en fait directement dans la cuisine. Sans leur adresser la parole, la Princesse trouva un peu de pain et quelques fruits qu'elle servit à Anthony. Assis sur ses genoux, le petit mangea avec appétit les petites bouchées que lui tendait sa mère.

« Nous avons prévu quelques jouets pour les petits,» offrit Renee lorsque l'enfant eut fini son déjeuner. Puis, son regard passant d'Isabella à Alistair, elle ajouta : « Je pourrais aller jouer avec Anthony dans une autre pièce, pendant que vous terminez votre discussion. »

Isabella acquiesça faiblement et tendit Anthony à sa mère. Alistair suivit son amoureuse du regard et attendit qu'elle soit dans une autre pièce avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis surpris que tu ignores qui est Seth, » avoua l'homme, en jouant avec sa tasse de thé maintenant vide. « Il s'agit du fils illégitime de Charles. Pendant des années, il a été la cible de railleries au château de Phoenix, autant par tes frères que par les domestiques et les nobles. Tu connais d'ailleurs très bien sa sœur. » Devant l'air interloqué d'Isabella, Alistair ajouta : « Leah. Leah était également la fille illégitime de Charles et la sœur de Seth. Tu dois certainement connaître leur mère, Sue ? »

Sue ? Sue, qui avait été sa gouvernante pendant tant d'années, était également la maîtresse de Charles ? Isabella avait adoré Sue, mais elle avait désormais le sentiment que tant de souvenirs heureux étaient ternis. Elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à se rappeler de la présence de Leah et Seth au château.

« Ils sont tous les deux plus vieux que toi. En fait, Seth est même plus vieux que l'héritier de Charles, Alec. C'est lui qui est derrière toute cette histoire. Il s'est même allié à Aro peu après ton mariage au Prince Edward, mais il a bien failli y perdre la vie. Pendant plusieurs semaines, son état était critique et il n'était pas certain qu'il survive à ses blessures. Te rappelles-tu de ces visions changeantes, lors de la courte guerre entre Forks et Volterra, un peu avant la naissance d'Anthony ? » Isabella acquiesça à la question d'Alistair, n'osant même pas demander comment il pouvait être au courant de ces faits. « La raison pour laquelle ces images changeaient constamment était parce que le destin de Seth n'était pas fixé. Lorsque sa survie est devenue certaine, tu as reçu, tout comme moi, cette vision où tu te trouvais ici avec Renee et moi. »

« Donc j'aurais pu éviter tout ceci ? » demanda Isabella d'une voix faible. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes sous le coup de l'émotion et de la fatigue. « Si j'avais reconnu les signes, j'aurais pu prévenir ma famille et les protéger ? »

« Non, Isabella, » fit Alistair d'une voix douce. Il prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne, malgré la réticence d'Isabella. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait ce qui nous attend qu'on doit à tout prix empêcher les évènements de se produire. Il est difficile de prévoir toutes les conséquences qu'auront nos gestes lorsque nous décidons de changer le cours du temps. Parfois, c'est nécessaire. Tu devais sauver la vie de Jasper et d'Edward, mais confier ton rêve sur l'endroit où Leah se cachait a bien failli te couter la vie. J'ai eu la chance de voir l'attaque de Leah avant qu'elle ne survienne et d'envoyer un message à Garrett pour qu'il te protège. »

« Dans cette situation, » continua Alistair après une pause. « Nous aurions tous couru à notre perte si toute ta famille avait pu s'enfuir. Il n'y avait que tes enfants et toi qui deviez sortir de ce château cette nuit. Je crois que tu sais où se trouve actuellement le reste de ta famille n'est-ce pas ? »

Isabella ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui roulaient sur ces joues. Ils étaient dans les cachots, exactement comme elle l'avait vu dans ces horribles visions.

« Cesse d'être triste, Isabella, car c'est maintenant l'heure de préparer notre riposte. Seth pense peut-être qu'il a gagné, mais il ignore qu'il a agi exactement comme je m'y attendais, exactement comme je le souhaitais, » fit Alistair avec un sourire. A l'écouter, on pourrait croire que l'attaque de Phoenix n'était qu'un banal évènement qui rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre. « En enfermant une partie de la famille royale dans les cachots, il nous a permis d'être informés sur la situation à l'intérieur du château. La clé afin de l'anéantir est d'avoir ta famille à l'intérieur des murs. C'est grâce à eux que nous pourrons le vaincre. »

Les paroles rassurantes ne semblaient pas avoir un grand impact sur Isabella.

« Nous avons également besoin d'Edward à nos côtés. C'est lui qui pourra diriger la contre-attaque et nous devons donc absolument éviter qu'il soit capturé par les hommes de Phoenix. Pour le moment, il est _impératif_ qu'il n'aille pas près du château et qu'il vienne nous rejoindre ici dès que possible, » avoua Alistair avec un air sérieux. « Le problème, c'est qu'il croit pour le moment que vos enfants et toi êtes enfermés dans les cachots avec les autres. Alors il se dirige vers le château à grande vitesse. C'est pourquoi tu dois lui envoyer un message immédiatement pour lui indiquer le chemin jusqu'à nous ! »

Alistair avait jusqu'alors affiché un air assez calme et détendu malgré la situation difficile dans laquelle il se trouvait. Désormais, il semblait légèrement paniqué et définitivement nerveux, laissant Isabella ressentir toute l'urgence de la situation.

« Mais comment le prévenir ? » demanda-t-elle. « Comment une lettre pourrait-elle lui parvenir à temps ? »

« Il existe un moyen par lequel il te sera possible de t'adresser directement à lui. C'est une sorte de connexion des esprits, où vous serez capable de converser dans vos pensées comme si vous étiez l'un devant l'autre. Il s'agit d'un pouvoir que je t'ai transmis. Il est difficile de le maîtriser et il faut généralement un certain temps pour y parvenir efficacement, » dit Alistair en saisissant la main d'Isabella. « Hélas, le temps est une ressource dont nous manquons. Viens à l'extérieur, il sera plus facile de le faire loin des distractions, car cela demande beaucoup de concentration. »

Alistair l'amena derrière la maison, où se trouvait un magnifique jardin. Il semblait particulièrement bien entretenu, dans un bien meilleur état que l'aspect extérieur de la masure, d'ailleurs. L'homme attira sa fille jusqu'à un banc en pierre, où il la força à s'asseoir. Alistair lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, avant de retourner dans la maison. Il revint avec une épaisse fourrure qu'il posa sur ses épaules.

« C'est une technique que je maîtrise très bien. Je me suis beaucoup servi de ce pouvoir au fil des années pour communiquer avec Renee pendant mon absence. Puisque que le temps presse, je vais allier ma puissance à la tienne afin d'établir un bon contact avec Edward, » expliqua l'homme en s'agenouillant sur le sol devant Isabella. Il saisit fermement ses mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans celui de la Princesse. « Concentre-toi sur Edward, projettes ton esprit sur le territoire de Forks pour le retrouver. Je peux t'aider à projeter ton esprit, mais c'est votre connexion émotionnelle qui vous permettra de communiquer. Tu dois donc te concentrer sur votre lien. Tu comprends bien ? Nous allons commencer par faire un premier essai. Prête ? »

Ignorant à quoi s'attendre, Isabella acquiesça faiblement. Elle se sentait dépassée par la situation, mais elle devait faire confiance à cet homme qui prétendait être son père.

« N'aie pas peur. »

Isabella l'entendit à peine murmurer ces dernières paroles avant d'être emportée dans un tourbillon de couleur. Elle ne ressentait plus la présence du banc de pierre sous elle, comme si elle ne reposait plus sur aucune surface. Le tourbillon de couleur se calma enfin, lui permettant d'observer divers paysages de Forks. Elle se rappela des paroles de son père et tenta de se concentrer sur Edward. Au milieu des images brèves des forêts de Forks qu'elle voyait, elle visualisa son visage dans son esprit. Isabella laissa monter en elle l'émotion qu'évoqua Edward, laissa son amour pour lui prendre le dessus sur la fatigue et l'incompréhension qu'elle ressentait.

Finalement, elle sentit qu'elle réussissait à établir un contact avec Edward, même si elle ne pouvait expliquer comment elle pouvait avoir cette certitude. Les images sous ses yeux cessèrent de changer autant et elle parvint à distinguer plus nettement Edward. Il chevauchait à pleine vitesse au cours des terres du royaume. Le Prince avait la mâchoire tendue, mais semblait avoir une expression plutôt déterminée.

Bien plus loin au cœur des terres de Forks, Edward vit un phénomène étrange plus loin devant lui. Une silhouette semblait se matérialiser tranquillement. Les contours s'affinèrent d'abord, puis la silhouette devint opaque, alors qu'elle semblait translucide au départ. Le Prince ralentit, puis arrêta complètement sa monture lorsque les traits du visage se formèrent, pour révéler Isabella. Il cligna des yeux rapidement, se demandant si c'était l'inquiétude pour sa famille qui avait eu raison de lui…

Mais non, Isabella se tenait bien devant lui au milieu de la route. Elle avança alors vers lui. Son visage trahissait sa joie de le revoir, mais son expression demeurait sérieuse devant la situation à laquelle ils faisaient face.

« Bonjour, mon amour, » fit Isabella.

.

.

« Où sommes-nous exactement ? » fut la première question qu'avait posée Alice en arrivant dans la pièce peu avant l'aube.

« Nous sommes sous la chapelle du village voisin au château, » l'informa Kate, en faisant signe à une collègue d'amener de l'eau, un peu de nourriture et des serviettes. La Princesse Alice avait erré pendant plusieurs heures, seule avec sa fille, dans les passages secrets avant de croiser le chemin de Kate. Cette dernière s'était empressée de conduire la Princesse et sa fille dans cette pièce qui servait de refuge. Puisque la chapelle était bien loin du château, la présence des hommes de Phoenix était moins importante. En plus, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils viennent y chercher les garçons, Alice et Charlotte.

Alice, encore abasourdie de ce qu'elle observait autour d'elle, donna un regard d'ensemble à la pièce. L'endroit bourdonnait d'activités, avec plusieurs domestiques qui avaient réussi à fuir dans les passages souterrains lorsque l'attaque avait débuté. Il y avait un peu de nourriture, principalement du vin et quelques fruits, ainsi que de l'eau. La pièce comportait quelques lits, des couvertures… Tout ce qu'il fallait pour survivre plusieurs jours.

« Comment avez-vous pu organiser tout cela si rapidement ? » demanda Alice, ses yeux étudiant l'organisation autour d'elle.

« Tout était déjà sur place, puisque la chapelle accueille beaucoup de citoyens plus défavorisés, » expliqua Kate. « Nous espérons seulement en avoir suffisamment pour la durée du conflit. »

« Je suis certaine que la situation se réglera rapidement, » s'exclama la Princesse. Cependant, son ton enjoué trahissait son inquiétude et sa confusion. Pour le moment, elle n'était même pas certaine de bien comprendre la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

« Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos, » fit Kate en attirant la Princesse vers les lits. À la façon dont les autres saluaient Kate, Alice comprit rapidement que la domestique avait pris la situation en charge dans le refuge. « Si vous le désirez, je peux m'occuper de votre fille si elle se réveille. J'ai également récupéré les Princes Nathan et Ethan dans la chambre de leurs parents. »

Alice aperçut ses neveux qui dormaient ensemble dans un des lits. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi épuisée, elle aurait souri à la façon dont Ethan semblait protéger son plus jeune frère dans son sommeil. En effet, l'ainé tenait son frère au creux de ses bras.

« Allez, » l'encouragea Kate. « Dormez. »

.

.

Deux heures plus tard, Alice terminait un repas léger lorsque Jacob arriva dans la pièce. Au milieu du chaos qui régnait dans la pièce, le jeune garçon semblait enjoué. A maintenant 14 ans, Jacob avait connu une importante poussée de croissance dans la dernière année. En plus, il était bien mieux instruit qu'à son arrivée au château, sachant maintenant lire, écrire et compter. Il était bien loin de l'enfant maltraité qu'Isabella avait protégé d'un commerçant malhonnête.

« Jacob ! » s'exclama Kate, avec un sourire. La dame de compagnie l'avait prise sous son aile dès son arrivée au château et veillait sur lui depuis. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Viens manger un peu avant de me dire que ce tu as entendu… »

Le jeune garçon prit une grosse bouchée de pain et une gorgée d'eau avant de commencer à expliquer ce qu'il avait entendu, faisant fi de la directive de Kate.

« Je crois que le chef s'appelle Seth, » dit-il en débutant. « Je n'ai pas vu le Roi Charles et il ne semblait pas être celui qui dirigeait les opérations. Le château est définitivement sous l'emprise des hommes de Phoenix ils étaient partout. »

Un regard inquiet fut échangé entre Alice et Kate.

« As-tu entendu des informations au sujet de ma famille ? » demanda la Princesse. Elle posa ses couverts, n'ayant plus d'appétit. Une grande inquiétude la dévorait toute entière.

Jacob prit le temps de réfléchir un instant, tentant de se rappeler tout ce dont il avait le témoin dans les dernières heures.

« De ce que j'ai compris, la majorité de la famille a été emprisonnée dans les cachots… Le Roi Carlisle, la Reine Esme, le Prince Emmett et son épouse… Je crois que votre conjoint, le Prince Jasper s'y trouve également, » avoua le garçon, avant de prendre une poignée de fruits. « Le chef était légèrement contrarié de ne pas vous avoir trouvée, Princesse, et aussi de ne pas avoir réussi à capturer vos enfants et ceux du Prince Emmett et de la Princesse Rosalie. Quant au Prince Edward, je les ai entendus dire que les frontières seraient fortement surveillées pour l'arrêter. »

Un air songeur apparut sur le visage de Jacob, comme s'il réfléchissait au sens des paroles qu'il avait entendues.

« Je crois que ce qu'il l'a mis réellement en colère, » commença Jacob, avec hésitation. « C'est que la Princesse Isabella ait disparu avec ses enfants… »

La nouvelle surprit Alice, qui s'était attendue à ce que sa belle-sœur se retrouve dans les cachots avec les autres membres de leur famille.

« J'espère bien que la Princesse Isabella est en sécurité avec ses enfants ! » s'exclama la dame de compagnie, en songeant à la dame dont elle prenait soin depuis presque deux ans. « Juste après avoir récupéré les Princes Ethan et Nathan, je suis allée dans sa chambre, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait quittée par les souterrains, car nous l'aurions croisée. »

« Et la Reine Renee ? » fit la guérisseuse, une idée folle se formant dans son esprit. « L'as-tu vue ? Semblait-elle participer aux attaques ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vue. »

« Bien, » dit Kate en caressant la tête de Jacob. « Va dormir un peu et tu pourrais y retourner dans quelques heures. Il est important que nous sachions ce qui se passe au château. Il faudra certainement préparer une riposte. »

« C'est par les passages secrets qu'il a pu apprendre tout cela ? » demanda Alice à la domestique lorsque Jacob partit dormir. Au hochement de tête de Kate, la Princesse poursuivit : « Comment se fait-il qu'il les connaisse aussi bien ? »

« Jacob est un garçon curieux en jouant un jour, il a découvert un des passages dans les quartiers des domestiques. Il a été fasciné par ces souterrains, mais j'ai refusé qu'il aille s'y promener seul. Comme vous avez pu le constater, ces couloirs sont longs et sombres. On peut s'y perdre facilement, alors je lui ai dit que je lui apprendrais comment s'y retrouver. »

« Jusqu'où se rendent-ils ? »

« Oh… Je dirais qu'un couloir peut mener dans n'importe quelle partie du château, » avoua Kate. « Même dans les cachots. »

Se tournant vers la guérisseuse, la dame de compagnie fut surprise de constater son air absent. Elle secoua sa main devant le visage de la Princesse sans que celle-ci ne bronche. Puis, sa surprise tourna à la frayeur.

« Princesse ! Princesse Alice ! » s'exclama-t-elle en la secouant légèrement. La jeune femme ne répondit pas, son regard ne bougea pas. Il semblait qu'elle n'entendait pas, ne voyait pas du tout Kate.

Car la Princesse paraissaitfixer le mur, mais ses yeux, même l'iris, étaient complètement blancs.

.

.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir, » recommanda Alistair à sa fille. Cette dernière était assise à la table dans la salle à manger, mais semblait profondément perdue dans ses pensées. « Tu as utilisé des capacités dont tu ignorais l'existence… Communiquer à une telle distance avec Edward et Alice, presque sans aide, requiert beaucoup de puissance et d'énergie. »

Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis que sa mère l'avait réveillée dans sa chambre au château. Malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Renee s'occupait des enfants, alors qu'Alistair tentait encore une fois d'engager la conversation avec Isabella. La Princesse, par contre, restait fermée à ces tentatives. Elle pouvait sentir que sa réaction énervait Alistair, mais elle avait simplement besoin de rester seule avec ses pensées.

Après avoir communiqué avec Edward par la pensée, Alistair avait aussitôt insisté pour qu'Isabella prenne contact avec une personne au château. Il l'avait avertie que le contact serait plus facile si elle choisissait une personne de qui elle était très proche, alors la Princesse avait aussitôt pensé à Alice. Etablir le contact s'était avéré plus difficile qu'avec Edward et l'aide d'Alistair lui avait été précieuse. Ce dernier avait néanmoins été fasciné par la puissance d'Isabella. A ses yeux, la Princesse avait besoin de très peu d'aide pour une novice.

Désormais, elle savait qu'Edward était en chemin pour la rejoindre et qu'Alice était en sécurité avec sa fille et les fils d'Emmett et Rosalie. Le reste de la famille était dans les cachots, tel qu'Isabella l'avait vu dans ses visions, près d'un an et demi plus tôt. Au moins, Alice savait désormais qu'Isabella et ses enfants étaient en sécurité et qu'Edward viendrait bientôt les rejoindre.

Isabella ne pouvait attendre de retrouver son époux. D'une part, son arrivée la rassurerait elle saurait avec certitude qu'Edward était en sécurité à ses côtés. D'autre part, il pourrait l'aider à faire face aux révélations faites par Renee et Alistair depuis son arrivée dans la maison. En ce moment, Isabella se sentait profondément déboussolée, sans aucun repère. L'implication de Garrett dans cette situation lui semblait encore floue et elle ignorait comment il connaissait Alistair et Renee. Quant à Alistair, la Princesse avait du mal avec sa façon d'agir avec elle, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Et Renee… Renee agissait d'une façon si différente auprès d'Alistair que la Princesse ne reconnaissait plus sa mère.

Avoir Edward à ses côtés lui permettrait de ne plus faire face à cette situation seule et il l'aiderait aussi à donner du sens à cette situation. C'est pourquoi elle attendait avec impatience son arrivée, assise à la table de la cuisine.

« Même si tu ne te sens pas si épuisée, tu as besoin de repos, crois-moi, » ajouta Alistair en approchant Isabella. « Tu possèdes une puissance bien plus grande que je ne l'imaginais, comme tu l'as montrée tout à l'heure. Cependant, si tu ne fais pas attention, tu pourrais faire un malaise. C'est la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin en ce moment. »

« Je préfère attendre l'arrivée d'Edward, » fit simplement Isabella. Dans son esprit, il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre de repos tant qu'elle ne savait pas son époux en sécurité à ses côtés.

« D'accord, » acquiesça Alistair. « Promet-moi cependant que tu iras dormir peu après son arrivée. »

Isabella hocha de la tête sans regarder son père. Cependant, il tira une chaise et s'installa face à elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps… » Alistair poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête.

Cette remarque mit Isabella sous tension. Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose ?! Alors que la vie de tant de gens était en danger, que la famille d'Isabella s'était presque entièrement retrouvée dans les cachots, leurs vies menacées… Comment _osait-il_ dire qu'il avait attendu ces évènements ?

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ! » s'exclama Isabella avec colère. « Ma _famille_ est en danger et notre royaume est contrôlé par un inconnu de Phoenix. Qui sait combien de nos citoyens ont été emprisonnés, ou pire, assassinés ! »

« Ne te méprend pas, Isabella, » répliqua aussitôt Alistair sur un ton ferme. Son irritation se trahissait dans sa voix. Il n'appréciait pas qu'Isabella questionne la façon dont il voyait la situation. « Je ne me réjouis pas de ce qui se produit au château en ce moment. Au contraire, je prends la situation très au sérieux ! D'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas là, il serait déjà bien trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tu t'es complètement fermée à tes pouvoirs, à tes visions. Tu as refusé de _voir_ , alors tu n'as pas _vu_. Ni ta famille, ni toi n'auraient eu aucune chance sans moi. »

« Alors c'est ma faute ?! » s'écria Isabella, en colère. Elle n'accorda aucun crédit aux paroles d'Alistair.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » rétorqua Alistair. « J'ai attendu plus de 20 ans pour retrouver la femme que j'aime ! Pour enfin rencontrer ma fille ! Je ne souhaite de mal à personne, mais je ne peux taire cette partie de moi qui se réjouit d'enfin vous avoir, Renee et toi, à mes côtés. »

Isabella resta silencieuse, ne s'attendant pas à cette effusion d'Alistair. Sa colère et sa sincérité étaient palpables. Dans sa voix, Isabella se surprit à dénoter une profonde souffrance. D'ailleurs, l'homme baissa les yeux et la Princesse soupçonna que c'était pour cacher les larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Malgré l'attitude nonchalante avec laquelle il avait agi depuis le début de la journée, Isabella avait le sentiment qu'il disait vrai.

« J'ai quitté Phoenix bien avant ta naissance parce que je savais, qu'un jour, je vous retrouverais toutes les deux, » fit Alistair en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa fille. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, témoignant de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie pendant toutes ces années. « C'est la seule et unique raison. Je te le jure. Et aussi parce que je savais que c'était la seule façon d'assurer votre sécurité, à Renee et à toi. S'il y avait eu un autre chemin possible, une façon de rester aux côtés de ta mère, à tes côtés… je l'aurais fait. Crois-moi, Isabella. J'étais déchiré à chaque instant loin de vous deux. »

« C'était une torture, de ressentir ta souffrance chaque fois que Charles s'attaquait à toi. De ressentir ta peur lorsqu'il a conclu cette alliance avec Edward et son père, » poursuivit-il. « J'aurais tout donné pour te faire savoir que tu connaîtrais le bonheur… l'amour… J'aurais voulu te prévenir qu'Edward n'était pas comme Charles, que tu ne devais rien craindre de lui… »

Sa voix se brisa un instant. Isabella essuya également les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle s'était questionnée sur l'identité de son père dans les mois qui avaient suivi la déclaration de Charles. Elle s'était doutée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme vivant au château, mais elle n'avait pas songé au pourquoi… Le récit de son père révélait qu'il avait quitté Phoenix au début de la grossesse de Renee. Cependant, Isabella avait le sentiment qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la relation entre ses parents, ainsi que sur les origines et les capacités de son père.

Alistair resta silencieux par la suite. Isabella, ne sachant quoi dire, préféra garder le silence.

.

.

Edward poussa sa monture à sa pleine puissance. Il arrivait presque à sa destination après une folle chevauchée au travers du territoire de Forks. Après avoir passé très proche d'être capturé par les hommes de Phoenix à la frontière avec Volterra, Edward avait dû être très vigilant tout le reste du chemin.

Il eut une pensée à ses hommes qui s'étaient sacrifiés à la frontière pour lui permettre de continuer son chemin vers le château de Forks. Cela avait permis à Edward de prendre la fuite alors que ses hommes affrontaient les soldats de Phoenix, se faisant sans doute capturer à l'issue du combat. Les hommes de Phoenix faisaient plus du double que ceux de Forks en nombre.

Isabella l'avait prévenu du changement de destination alors que le Prince atteignait presque le château. En modifiant son trajet, Edward était parvenu de justesse à ne pas rencontrer ses ennemis sur son chemin. Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien comment Isabella était parvenue à fuir le château avec leurs enfants ou la façon dont elle avait pu communiquer avec lui, même si elle n'était pas réellement présente sur ce sentier de Forks.

Lorsqu'Edward s'engagea sur l'allée en terre battue et vit enfin la maison en bois, l'image était identique à celle qu'Isabella avait présentée dans son esprit, le tableau complet avec les feuilles des arbres tombant tranquillement sous la brise d'automne. Une certaine appréhension l'habitait, car il ignorait encore qui il retrouverait dans cette maison.

Le Prince arrêta sa monture et l'attacha à un arbre avant d'entrer, l'épée à la main.

Il pénétra dans une petite cuisine, qui servait également de salle à manger. Il y trouva aussitôt Isabella, assise devant un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il fut aussi frappé par la ressemblance entre son épouse et cet homme dans les traits de leurs visages, leurs yeux, la couleur de leur cheveux.

« Isabella ? » murmura-t-il, retournant son attention sur son épouse.

La jeune femme tourna aussitôt la tête vers Edward, remarquant sa présence. Elle se leva aussitôt et alla se réfugier dans son étreinte. Edward enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la Princesse et prit une profonde inspiration. Un intense soulagement l'envahit tout entier. La tension qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il était au courant de la situation le lâcha enfin, chacun de ses muscles se relaxant.

De son côté, Isabella agrippa la tunique de son époux et inspira son odeur familière. Elle se sentit aussitôt rassurée. Avec Edward à ses côtés, elle savait que la suite se déroulerait bien. Il l'aiderait à démêler cette situation avec ses parents, car elle ignorait encore quoi en penser.

« Bienvenu parmi nous, Prince Edward, » fit Alistair en approchant de son gendre. Le Prince garda Isabella contre lui dans un geste protecteur instinctif. Puisqu'il ignorait encore l'identité de cet homme, il gardait une certaine distance. « J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés à trouver notre lieu de résidence pour les prochains jours ? Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes trop importants avec les hommes de Phoenix ? »

« J'ai réussi à éviter les soldats de Phoenix et je n'ai pas été suivi, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, » répondit Edward en jetant un regard interrogateur à Isabella.

« Je vais vous laisser discuter, » décida Alistair, en reculant de plusieurs pas. « Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Edward lorsque l'homme se fut éloigné. Quoiqu'il se doutait de la réponse.

« Il s'agit d'Alistair… mon père. »

Edward fut silencieux un instant, hochant de la tête lentement.

« Viens avec moi, » fit Isabella en attirant Edward derrière elle. « Avant les explications, je crois que nous devrions prendre un moment pour un petit garçon et une petite fille qui se sont beaucoup ennuyé de leur père… »

.

.

Bien plus loin, au château de Forks, la tension était élevée dans les cachots. Le manque de sommeil, de nourriture et de confort des cachots commençaient à peser sur le moral des membres de la famille royale qui y étaient enfermés. Les menaces et les railleries de Seth avaient contribué à mettre les nerfs à vif. En effet, le dirigeant était venu aux cachots à plusieurs reprises durant les dernières heures. Ses menaces de s'en prendre à Alice s'étaient poursuivies si Rosalie ne révélait pas l'endroit où étaient cachés ses enfants.

Tous s'entendaient pour ne pas révéler quoique ce soit, mais Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde inquiétude pour son épouse. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait qu'Alice subisse les conséquences de leurs décisions, mais Jasper était le maillon faible dans cette situation. La peur qui le rongeait pourrait éventuellement le pousser à révéler à Seth les informations qu'il souhaitait. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas encore entendu les cris d'Alice sous la torture, mais Jasper craignait que cela n'arrive d'un instant à l'autre. Carlisle ne cessait de répéter que révéler à Seth ce qu'il souhaitait pouvait mettre Alice – et eux tous – dans une situation bien plus dangereuse. Il s'agissait des seuls éléments qui poussaient encore Jasper à garder le silence.

Le silence régnait dans les cachots. Esme et Carlisle étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils étaient stoïques, mais ils se tenaient la main. Ce simple contact semblait leur donner toute la force qui était nécessaire pour faire face à la situation. D'une façon similaire, Rosalie était appuyée contre Emmett, sa tête contre son épaule.

Jasper était installé plus en retrait, dans un coin de la cellule. Il était envieux de ses parents et de son frère, qui avaient la chance de traverser cette épreuve avec son conjoint. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne souhaitait pas à son épouse d'être contenue dans les cachots à ses côtés. Il espérait plutôt qu'elle soit en sécurité, ce qu'il ignorait encore. Il l'avait vue entrer dans les passages secrets, mais qui savait où elle était arrivée ? Il priait les Dieux que Seth ait menti sur son sort.

Un étrange grattement se fit soudainement entendre. Tous levèrent les yeux, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit. Le son semblait provenir du mur dans un coin arrière de la cellule. Jasper, le plus proche, se déplaça jusqu'au coin en question alors que le bruit se répétait de nouveau. Il comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. En tournant les yeux vers son frère, il vit qu'Emmett avait aussi compris.

« C'est le passage secret qui mène aux cachots ! » murmura Emmett à ses parents et son épouse, en approchant du coin aux côtés de son frère. « Le passage s'est effondré de l'autre côté de ce mur alors il n'est accessible que lorsqu'on arrive du passage vers le cachot. »

« On dirait que quelqu'un déplace les pierres et tente de rétablir le chemin, » ajouta Jasper en chuchotant.

Le bruit de grattement se poursuivit pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles les membres de la famille dans les cachots prièrent pour qu'il s'agisse bien d'une personne de l'extérieur tentait d'entrer en contact avec eux. Finalement, la pierre mobile bougea enfin, révélant les visages d'Alice et Jacob.

« Alice ! » s'étonna Jasper, son soulagement écrit sur son visage. « Que fais-tu là ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Que – »

« J'ai très peu de temps, alors écoutez-moi bien, » chuchota Alice. « Je suis cachée dans une pièce secrète sous la chapelle dans le village voisin au château. Je peux me guider dans les passages secrets avec l'aide de Jacob. Je viens de recevoir un message d'Isabella. Elle est réfugiée avec ses enfants dans une maison loin du château et Edward devrait les rejoindre dans quelques heures. »

« Oh, quel soulagement ! » fit Rosalie. « J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle soit entre les mains de ce malade. »

« Le passage est trop endommagé pour que je puisse dégager suffisamment le chemin pour que vous puissiez passer par ici. Par contre, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je peux vous l'apporter avec l'aide de Jacob... » ajouta la guérisseuse. « Êtes-vous blessés ? Avez-vous faim ? »

« Aucune blessure à signaler, » répondit Emmett après avoir consulté les membres de sa famille. « Par contre, ils ne nous ont pas donné de nourriture depuis notre arrivée dans les cachots. Quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ferait sans doute du bien. »

« Parfait, » dit Alice, alors qu'elle replaçait la pierre. « Je reviendrai avec quelque chose à manger dès que je le pourrai. »


	27. Chapter 27

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Human, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le léger retard, je tenais à ce que ce chapitre soit parfait puisque nous approchons de la fin. N'oubliez pas de me suivre sur tumblr (bookish-biochemist) pour des teasers des chapitres. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me laisser savoir ce que vous pensez… commentaires, critiques, je prends tout, tant que c'est constructif !**

 **Encore merci à la formidable Stella pour la correction ! Bonne lecture !**

.

.

Alistair comprenait mieux que personne que le futur était incertain. Bien qu'il soit assailli de visions depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'avait jamais pu voir le décès soudain de son père. Il se rappelait très bien de cette époque particulièrement difficile il avait à peine 12 ans et se retrouvait orphelin. Son oncle, le père de Garrett, l'avait élevé comme son propre fils à partir de ce moment. Cependant, Alistair n'avait jamais oublié l'importante leçon qu'il avait apprise avec le décès de son père. Que ses visions ne lui montraient pas tout. C'était une leçon qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter. A quoi bon voir l'avenir si des éléments échappaient à ses pouvoirs ?

Plus d'une décennie plus tard, Alistair maudissait ces capacités particulières au plus haut point. Il s'agissait d'un sentiment terrible de connaître l'avenir et de le redouter, en sachant à l'avance la douleur et la souffrance qu'il procurerait. Cela était survenu lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance de la mission que lui confiaient les Dieux. C'était généralement vers le début de la vingtaine que ses semblables obtenaient leur mission, mais Alistair avait dû attendre plusieurs années de plus avant de connaître la sienne. Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille lui indiquer qu'à seulement 20 ans, il n'avait pas encore la maturité pour exécuter les tâches qu'on lui confierait par la suite.

Sa première intervention sur la terre des hommes avait été particulière, à tel point qu'Alistair s'était longtemps questionné : avait-il bien interprété les messages des Dieux ? Tout au long de son chemin jusqu'à Phoenix, il s'était montré à l'écoute de ses visions, mais les signes n'avaient pas changé.

La première mission d'Alistair était de concevoir un enfant avec la Reine Renee de Phoenix.

Puis, alors qu'il entrait enfin sur le territoire de Phoenix, son esprit avait été bombardé de visions qui l'avaient plongé dans une profonde tristesse. Car il sut par ces images qu'il tomberait profondément amoureux de la Reine – si ce n'était pas déjà fait avant son arrivée au château. Et la Reine, elle, l'aimerait aussi. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, mais ils n'auraient pas la chance de vivre leur amour paisiblement avant plus de deux décennies. Il s'agissait d'un destin tragique, qui instilla chez Alistair une profonde haine pour ses pouvoirs, mais surtout pour le rôle qu'il avait à jouer sur le continent. Comment les Dieux osaient-ils poser un tel fardeau sur ses épaules ?

Déjà à moitié amoureux de la Reine à son arrivée, Alistair l'avait séduite à contrecœur. Il n'avait pu renier sa mission, car cela l'aurait empêché de connaître l'amour de Renee. Durant ses moments à ses côtés, le jeune homme parvenait habilement à camoufler sa souffrance face aux évènements les attendant. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, par contre, il était envahi d'un profond sentiment de solitude et de tristesse. Bien que la mission donnée par les Dieux lui demande de mettre Renee enceinte, il n'y eut jamais aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Alistair qu'Isabella avait été conçue avec amour. Néanmoins, Alistair fut presque soulagé quand sa visite à Phoenix toucha à sa fin, surtout de ne plus être forcé de jouer ce personnage enjoué et toujours souriant dont il s'était affublé à son arrivée.

Renee, évidemment, avait su dès le départ que leur liaison ne pourrait pas durer. Cette notion était devenue encore plus vraie lorsqu'Alistair lui avait appris qu'elle portait leur enfant. Bien que chacun d'entre eux aient trouvé les adieux difficiles, ils se quittèrent en sachant qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure situation pour chacun d'eux, afin de se revoir un jour. Mais également et _surtout_ , pour leur enfant.

Alors qu'il retournait dans la contrée où il était né, Alistair fut affligé de visions d'un futur lointain. Comme si les Dieux tentaient de l'apaiser, de lui montrer que tous ses sacrifices en valaient la peine, le jeune homme fut témoin des années de bonheur qu'il connaîtrait un jour avec Renee. Il les vit tous les deux, enfin réunis à la fin de ce conflit entre Forks et Phoenix, côtoyant quotidiennement leur fille et leurs petits-enfants. Ces images brèves restèrent imprimées dans son esprit et lui donnèrent la force d'attendre pendant toutes ces années pour retrouver sa famille.

Ces dernières semaines avant le début du conflit avec Phoenix, Alistair n'avait pu tenir en place, à tel point qu'il avait quitté sa terre natale bien plus tôt que prévu pour venir se réfugier dans cette masure en bois au milieu de la forêt. Il avait communiqué avec Renee, lui montrant à plusieurs reprises dans ses rêves le chemin jusqu'à cette maison depuis le château de Forks. Lorsqu'Isabella et Renee s'étaient approchées de la maison, Alistair était occupé à ramasser du bois dans la forêt. Mais il avait aussitôt su qu'elles étaient proches, avec une sorte de décharge électrique le traversant. Oubliant le bois qu'il avait ramassé pendant quelques heures pour tenter de se distraire, il avait foncé vers la maison, le cœur battant.

Ses retrouvailles avec Renee avaient été tout ce à quoi il s'attendaitet plus. Ses sentiments pour elle, et ceux de Renee pour lui, ne s'étaient pas amenuisés le moins du monde pendant leur séparation. Bien au contraire, la distance avait créé une langueur douloureuse et attisé l'amour entre eux. Leurs nombreuses conversations grâce au pouvoir de communication d'Alistair leur avaient permis d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, au-delà de l'attirance physique qui les avait accablés à leur première rencontre.

Quant à Isabella, Alistair ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle se montrait bien plus distante qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Cela compliquait leurs interactions, pourtant nécessaires pour la résolution de la situation avec Phoenix. Mais au-delà de cela, l'attitude d'Isabella blessait profondément Alistair. Alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de rencontrer et d'apprendre à connaître sa fille, cette dernière se fermait à lui. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle le tenait responsable de quelque chose, comme si elle lui en voulait véritablement. Il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir, mais le temps pressait de régler cette situation avec Seth. Les problèmes familiaux devraient attendre.

Après l'arrivée d'Edward à la maison, Isabella avait enfin pris le repos nécessaire. Pendant ce temps, Edward avait joué avec les enfants. Sans s'en parler, tous les adultes s'étaient entendus sur le fait qu'Anthony ne devait s'apercevoir de rien. Même si sa routine était perturbée puisqu'ils n'étaient plus au château, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitaient effrayer le garçon. Jouer pendant quelques heures avec son père, alors que sa sœur dormait aux côtés de sa mère, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal pour Anthony.

La nuit avait été calme, marquée par des tours de garde d'Edward, Garrett et Alistair. Ce dernier avait laissé à sa fille et sa famille un peu de temps ensemble durant la matinée le lendemain, mais il était maintenant temps de se remettre au travail. À l'aide de ses visions pendant toutes ces années, Alistair avait compris ce qui allait se produire – ce qui produisait en ce moment – à l'aide d'images brèves. Certains détails lui échappaient, mais il avait tout de même été en mesure d'établir un plan afin de renverser rapidement la situation. Ce plan tournait autour d'Isabella et, en particulier, de sa capacité à communiquer avec sa famille emprisonnée au château.

Alors qu'Alistair allait prévenir Isabella qu'ils avaient besoin de prendre contact de nouveau avec Alice, Elizabeth se mit à pleurer. Puisque les autres habitants de la maison se trouvaient dans le jardin et jouaient avec Anthony, il était le seul à pouvoir répondre aux pleurs de sa petite-fille. Il s'approcha doucement du lit de la fillette. Le visage rouge par les pleurs, elle se tortillait vigoureusement. Le grand-père se sentit submergé par une profonde nostalgie. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être celui qui répondait aux pleurs d'Isabella. Renee non plus, d'ailleurs. Les coutumes de Phoenix exigeaient que des gouvernantes et des nourrices s'occupent et éduquent les Princes et Princesses. Au travers de l'esprit de Renee, Alistair avait tout de même pu voir la petite Isabella, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'être présent pour en prendre soin lui-même.

Avec délicatesse, il souleva Elizabeth, prenant soin de bien soutenir sa tête. L'enfant sembla ressentir aussitôt la chaleur que dégageait le torse d'Alistair. Ce dernier ne détecta pas de besoins spécifiques; Elizabeth avait bu il n'y avait pas très longtemps et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être changée. Il semblait qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'un contact rassurant, ce qu'Alistair était prêt à fournir. Il commença à se balancer doucement sur ses pieds afin d'endormir de nouveau la petite Princesse.

« _It's been the longest winter without you, I didn't know where to turn to… See somehow I can't forget you, after all that we've been through…_ »

La chanson quitta ses lèvres avant même qu'Alistair n'en prenne conscience. Sa mère était décédée alors qu'il n'avait même pas un an. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Alistair se rappelait de son père lui chantant cette chanson pour l'endormir. Alistair fermait généralement les yeux alors que les larmes brillaient dans le regard de son père. Il n'avait jamais compris comment cette chanson puisse émouvoir autant son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il la chante lui-même à Isabella pour l'endormir, utilisant son pouvoir de communication à distance. Alors que son père avait pleuré son épouse partie trop rapidement, Alistair s'était lamenté de la distance le séparant de sa famille. Il chantait maintenant cette berceuse à sa petite-fille et, pour la première fois, elle ne lui arracha pas de larmes.

« _Thinking that I deserved it… Now I realize that I really didn't know. If you didn't notice, you mean everything. Quickly, I'm learning to love again, all I know is I'm gonna be OK…_ »

.

.

Isabella entendit aussitôt la berceuse en entrant dans la maison. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la chambre des enfants d'où semblait provenir la voix, son esprit tentait de s'accrocher à un souvenir volage. La Princesse aurait juré qu'elle avait déjà entendu cette chanson, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cette impression était tellement forte, mais également, étrangement floue.

« _Thought I couldn't live without you. It's gonna hurt when it heals too, it'll all get better in time. And even though I really love you, I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to, it'll all get better in time…_ »

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine… Cette voix, ces paroles, qu'Isabella s'était toujours rappelées sans en connaître la provenance ! Se pouvait-il que… ? Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre entrouverte, elle aperçut Alistair qui endormait Elizabeth. Il se balançait sur place, la petite au chaud au creux de ses bras. En fait, l'enfant semblait déjà endormie, mais Alistair continuait de chanter et l'observait avec un regard qui témoignait de tout son amour. Isabella ravala son émotion. Une image se forma dans son esprit : la silhouette d'un homme assis à côté de son lit. Chantant cette berceuse. S'agissait-il d'une invention de son esprit ou d'un souvenir lointain ? Cela pourrait-il expliquer pourquoi le visage d'Alistair lui avait semblé si familier, aussi bien lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans ses visions qu'à leur rencontre hier ?

« _Thought I couldn't live without you. It's gonna hurt when it heals too, it'll all get better in time. And even though I really love you, I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to, it'll all get better in time…_ »

Depuis la veille, elle ignorait comment agir avec cet homme. Il s'agissait peut-être de son père biologique et de l'amant de sa mère, mais pour elle, il était encore un parfait inconnu. Elle voulait bien apprendre à le connaître, mais sa façon d'agir – comme s'il la connaissait déjà très bien – la rendait méfiante.

Cependant, avoir la preuve qu'il avait établi un contact de la seule manière qu'il avait pu… Qu'il avait tenu à elle à ce point… cela changeait tout pour Isabella. Elle recula, ne souhaitant pas être découverte comme ça par Alistair. Avant de le confronter, elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait…

.

.

« Bon sang ! Tu l'avais presque ! » s'exclama Alistair en masquant mal son irritation.

Isabella poussa un soupir lorsque sa tentative de communication avec Alice échoua une fois de plus. Elle pouvait sentir Alistair qui perdait patience à ses côtés, mais elle ne savait quoi faire de plus. Dès l'instant où elle sentait cette vague de magie l'envahir, qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait chercher et trouver sa belle-sœur dans le royaume, la connexion se perdait. Elle tentait surtout de concentrer ses pensées sur la tâche à faire et non sur son père biologique.

« Allez ! On recommence, » affirma Alistair. « Cette fois-ci, accroche-toi à la connexion dès que tu la ressens. »

Isabella acquiesça, s'empêchant de répliquer que c'était bien ce qu'elle tentait de faire depuis le départ. C'était beaucoup plus difficile d'établir un tel contact complètement seule, sans aucune aide d'Alistair. Puisqu'il avait été impressionné par les capacités d'Isabella, bien supérieures à ce qu'il avait cru au départ, il souhaitait qu'elle les maîtrise immédiatement. Cependant, ce n'était vraiment pas aussi simple.

La Princesse inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa l'énergie de la nature autour d'elle l'envahir complètement et tenta de concentrer cette énergie comme Alistair lui avait montré. La veille, l'aide d'Alistair lui avait permis d'échapper à cette étape ; il l'avait directement projetée dans un tourbillon de couleurs qui lui avait permis de trouver rapidement Edward et Alice.

Enfin, Isabella se sentit attirée dans ce tourbillon au milieu de toute l'énergie l'entourant. Son esprit s'envola, ses pensées se concentrant sur Alice et son amitié pour elle. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à elle, jusqu'au point où la présence d'Alice devint presque palpable. Isabella s'accrocha à ce lien, mais le contact se rompit brusquement pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. La jeune femme avait pourtant fait tout ce que lui avait recommandé Alistair. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à la contacter ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir l'expression irritée d'Alistair.

« D'accord, nous allons tenter autre chose. Avant de tenter la communication par toi-même, tu devrais contrôler tes visions. Es-tu capable de provoquer une vision ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Isabella. « C'est possible ? »

« Évidemment ! Le principe est similaire à celui de la communication lorsqu'on souhaite provoquer une vision en lien avec une personne que l'on connaît. La différence principale est qu'on ne tente pas de se projeter ailleurs. Tu devrais essayer maintenant. »

Isabella choisit Edward et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois avant de laisser l'énergie monter, tout en se concentrant sur Edward. Au moment où elle se projetait dans le tourbillon, elle s'en empêcha. La Princesse dirigea plutôt ses pensées sur son objectif de voir le futur d'Edward. À sa grande surprise, il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que les images défilent devant ses yeux.

 _Un combat sanglant dans les couloirs du château, des tapisseries ancestrales déchirées… Du sang tâchant la pierre, des yeux vert sans vie… Les cachots vides, un trou créé par des pierres retirées dans un des coins…_

 _Le soleil brillant qui aveuglait, des enfants jouant sur l'herbe verte, leurs cris de plaisir résonnant… Edward soulevant Elizabeth après que celle-ci ait couru vers lui, chassée par son frère… Isabella les observant avec un jeune enfant dans les bras…_

Lorsqu'Isabella revint à elle, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Ses visions ne lui avaient pas seulement montré Edward comme elle s'y attendait, mais à certains moments, elle avait plutôt eu le sentiment d'observer au travers de ses yeux.

« Il est important de se rappeler que nous sommes en période de conflit, » fit Alistair devant le regard angoissé d'Isabella. « Le futur est incertain. Il est donc possible que tu aies des visions changeantes ou bouleversantes. Cependant, tu ne dois pas laisser cela t'abattre. Tu ne dois pas oublier que chaque action que nous posons à des conséquences, en particulier lorsque nous tentons de modifier l'issue d'une situation. Il faut être vigilant; il n'est pas toujours nécessaire d'intervenir et ça peut parfois être plus dangereux que de laisser les évènements se produire. »

Isabella acquiesça, se rappelant les paroles d'Alistair la veille concernant l'attaque de Leah. Si elle n'avait pas détaillé son rêve à Edward, la fugitive ne se serait pas attaquée à elle, menaçant par le fait même Anthony, dont Isabella était enceinte à ce moment-là. Elle comprenait ce que lui disait son père, mais comment faire la différence entre un évènement où il fallait intervenir ou un autre qu'on devait laisser se dérouler sans le modifier ?

« Nous allons tenter de nouveau de provoquer une vision, » dit Alistair. « Cette fois par contre, je ne veux pas que tu te concentres sur une personne, mais sur l'avenir en général. Demande simplement aux Dieux de te laisser _voir_. »

L'essai fut fructueux. À l'aide des conseils d'Alistair, Isabella laissa son esprit libre et accepta les images que lui envoyaient les Dieux.

« Il est aussi possible de bloquer complètement les visions. Tu y es déjà parvenue de façon involontaire durant la dernière année. Pour le moment, cela ne presse pas, mais je t'apprendrai comment le faire consciemment, » ajouta l'homme. « Maintenant, tente de nouveau d'établir le contact avec Alice. »

Isabella se concentra de nouveau. Une certaine fatigue l'habitait après avoir autant sollicité ses capacités, mais elle avait aussi le sentiment de mieux les contrôler, comme si elle avait enfin acquis sa pleine puissance. Dès l'instant où elle fut attirée par le tourbillon de couleurs, elle détecta l'énergie d'Alice et établit le contact.

La silhouette d'Alice apparut devant elle, floue d'abord, puis devenant de mieux en mieux définie. Alors qu'Isabella voyait Alice devant elle comme si elle était avec elle dans le jardin, Alice pouvait visualiser Isabella dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

« Bonjour Alice. Avez-vous appris des éléments importants sur la situation au château ? Comment vont Carlisle, Esme et les autres ? » fit Isabella lorsque les traits d'Alice furent définis.

« Jacob espionne Seth au moment où nous nous parlons. Ainsi, j'en saurai plus tout à l'heure et je pourrai te communiquer l'information la prochaine fois que tu me contacteras, » expliqua Alice. « J'ai vu notre famille aux cachots et tous semblent aller bien. Je leur apporte de la nourriture et de l'eau discrètement par les souterrains, car Seth les néglige volontairement sur ces aspects. Quels sont vos plans de votre côté ? »

« Nous devons absolument recruter des hommes afin de contre-attaquer. Cependant, les soldats de Forks sont en majorité détenus au château. Nous allons donc tenter de rassembler ceux qui sont encore libres à Forks. Nous souhaitons également rallier les hommes de Volterra à notre cause, » avoua Isabella. « Par contre, la chose sera difficile, puisque les soldats de Volterra ont péri dans la guerre et que les paysans n'ont ni l'entraînement, ni la volonté de se battre pour nous après le conflit avec Forks il y a plus d'un an. »

.

.

« Fouillez ! Fouillez encore ! » hurla Seth, son mauvais caractère paraissant enfin. « Fouillez encore vingt fois s'il le faut ! »

Le soldat à qui s'adressait Seth jeta un regard à ses compatriotes. Un frisson le traversa – il ne souhaitait pas perdre la vie ce jour-là s'il ne parvenait pas à calmer la colère de son dirigeant.

« Mais Monseigneur, nous –»

Seth l'interrompit aussitôt, la fureur contenue dans son ton faisant tressaillir les hommes de Phoenix devant lui.

« Je me fiche bien de vos excuses, bande d'incapables ! Je veux que vous trouviez le Prince Edward et la Princesse Isabella avant la tombée de la nuit, sinon vous perdrez vos têtes ! Suis-je clair ?! » s'écria Seth. Il balança un coup de pied sur une chaise, la faisant virevolter avant d'éclater en morceaux sur le sol. « Espèces d'idiots ! Incapables en plus de trouver les enfants manquants ! Et la Princesse Alice ! Comptez-vous chanceux que je ne vous demande plus de les retrouver ! »

Un long silence accueillit ces paroles.

« Hors de ma vue ! » hurla-t-il ensuite.

La pièce se vida rapidement, à l'exception du soldat qui agissait comme second pour Seth. Ce dernier attendit un moment avant de s'exprimer, laissant son dirigeant se calmer. Il savait bien que la Princesse Isabella et le Prince Edward ne seraient pas retrouvés avant la nuit.

« Que souhaitez-vous faire avec la famille royale encore enfermée au château ? Combien de temps pensez-vous les garder presque sans nourriture et sans eau ? »

« Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Je ne les exécuterai pas tant qu'ils me seront utiles. » Le ton de Seth était hargneux et ferme. « Nous allons mettre le plan dont nous avons parlé en place immédiatement. »

« Mais – » s'exclama le second, craintif. « Ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils verront que la dame n'est pas la Princesse Alice ? »

« Sans nourriture et sans eau ? » fit Seth en riant malicieusement. « Ils n'y verront que du feu. »

Alors que les deux hommes de Phoenix quittaient la pièce, Jacob quitta son poste d'observation dans les passages secrets pour aller avertir Kate et la Princesse Alice de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

.

.

La cellule était plongée dans un silence tendu. Les prisonniers avaient malgré tout l'esprit plus tranquille que la veille, en sachant les autres membres de leur famille en sécurité. Ils avaient également eu accès à de l'eau et un peu de nourriture, de quoi leur permettre de tenir encore. Depuis leur arrivée dans les cachots, Seth était simplement venu les narguer, sans jamais leur proposer de nourritures.

Les pas lourds d'une personne descendant vers les cachots retentirent. Aussitôt, les membres de la famille se redressèrent d'un coup, une tension évidente s'emparant de chacun d'eux. Seth s'approcha, un air moqueur sur le visage. Il accrocha ses bras aux grilles de la cellule, alors que d'autres pas retentissaient derrière lui.

« Alors, vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop, j'espère ? Vous commencez à être confortablement installés ? »

« Allez. Vous. Faire. Foutre, » dit fermement Carlisle, en mettant l'accent sur chaque mot.

Seth éclata de rire.

« Je vous amène un peu de musique, » répliqua le dirigeant avec un sourire maléfique.

Deux gardes apparurent au pied de l'escalier menant aux cachots. Ils poussaient devant eux une femme, petite et menue. Sa robe, autrefois somptueuse, était déchirée par endroits et salie. Sa tête était baissée et empêchait de voir ses traits, cachée par un rideau de cheveux courts et noirs.

Le cœur de Jasper fit un bond malgré lui. La femme devant lui ressemblait énormément à Alice et s'il n'avait pas su que son épouse était en sécurité, il aurait été certain qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Avant que les prisonniers aient pu bien l'identifier, les gardes de Seth l'avaient entraînée dans une autre pièce, à l'abri du regard. Jasper comprit aussitôt ce qui allait se produire. Décidant en un instant de jouer le jeu, il se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur la grille, donnant un coup puissant contre le fer.

« Alice ! Alice ! » hurla-t-il, avec un ton désespéré. Emmett le regarda d'un air étonné, comme s'il se demandait ce que faisait son frère. Carlisle et Rosalie comprirent ce que tentait de faire le Prince. Puis, tournant son regard vers Seth, Jasper ajouta : « Que faites-vous ?! Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? Libérez-la immédiatement ! »

Un cri horrible résonna dans les cachots, glaçant le sang à tous. Même si Jasper savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas Alice, il eut envie de frapper Seth pour torturer une jeune femme innocente. Il s'agissait d'une des cuisinières du château – Jasper l'avait reconnue. Ils avaient coupé sa chevelure noire pour qu'elle ressemble à celle d'Alice.

« Cesse ces folies, Seth, je t'en prie, » implora Esme de sa voix douce.

« Prêts à se délier la langue, maintenant ? » demanda Seth en s'adressant particulièrement à Jasper et Rosalie, une expression ravie sur son visage.

« Lâchez mon épouse immédiatement ! » s'exclama Jasper, en feignant sa colère du mieux qu'il le pouvait alors qu'un autre hurlement retentissait. Il tenta d'agripper Seth par le collet, mais ce dernier se défila. « Je vais te le faire payer ! »

« Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position pour faire des menaces, » fit Seth. « Cependant, vous avez le pouvoir d'arrêter la torture dès que vous le souhaitez. Vous n'avez qu'à me révéler où sont cachés les enfants. »

« Jamais de la vie ! » s'écria Rosalie. « Plutôt mourir avant de te laisser toucher à un seul cheveu de mes fils ! »

« Rosalie, nous devons protéger Alice ! Tu dois lui dire où sont les enfants ! » fit semblant de supplier Jasper.

Mais Seth n'y vis que du feu. Convaincu d'avoir généré le conflit qu'il souhaitait au sein des prisonniers, il recula.

« Je vois que vous avez besoin de discuter. Je reviendrai dans quelques heures pour voir si vous avez changé d'avis. »

.

.

 **La chanson est** _ **Better in time**_ **de Leona Lewis. J'ignore pourquoi, mais cette chanson m'a beaucoup inspiré lorsque j'écrivais les premiers chapitres… au point où elle en est devenue le titre. Je cherchais une façon de l'intégrer à l'histoire… C'est chose faite ! Évidemment, j'imagine le ton et le rythme de la version d'Alistair bien différent de celle de Leona Lewis.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, je souhaite prendre 2 semaines encore. Par contre, puisque l'histoire est presque terminée, j'aime mieux prendre mon temps pour m'assurer d'y mettre tous les détails prévus et d'écrire une fin à la hauteur de ce que j'ai imaginé.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Human, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Je suis désolée du retard et je vais tenter de faire mieux pour les prochains. Plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin ! Je commence déjà à travailler sur la fiction que j'aimerais publier une fois Better in time terminé… J'ignore encore quand et comment je pourrai publier et s'il me sera possible d'écrire de façon régulière une fois que l'université recommencera à l'automne.**

 **Ce qui m'amène à partager une très joyeuse nouvelle : j'ai été ADMISE EN MÉDECINE !**

 **Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, c'est un processus très compétitif au Québec et ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'être admis. J'ai encore du mal à y croire ! Cela signifie aussi que je serai sûrement très occupée une fois que l'école recommencera. J'espère trouver un moyen de concilier l'écriture avec les études.**

 **Encore une fois, merci à Stella pour les conseils et la correction. N'hésitez pas à commenter après votre lecture : j'ai envie de savoir ce que vous pensez !**

 **.**

 **.**

« Puis-je discuter avec vous un instant ? »

La question d'Edward prit Alistair par surprise. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées en observant Renee et Isabella jouer avec Anthony pendant qu'Elizabeth dormait. Il tourna la tête vers son gendre. Le Prince rencontra aussitôt son regard, l'expression sérieuse et déterminée. N'ayant pas prévu cette interruption, Alistair acquiesça en se demandant de quoi souhaitait discuter Edward. Son don ne lui permettait tout de même pas de connaître en détail ce qui se produirait à tout moment.

Edward l'attira dans le jardin derrière la maisonnée afin de ne pas être dérangé.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Edward ? » demanda Alistair, les mains sur les hanches.

« J'ai plusieurs questions pour vous et j'ai besoin que vous soyez franc avec moi, » fit le Prince. Malgré la confiance aveugle qu'avait Renee en cet homme, Edward n'était pas encore certain de pouvoir s'en remettre à son beau-père. La présence de Garrett le rassurait quelque peu le soldat servait Forks depuis plus d'une décennie et Edward le savait loyal. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas encore le lien unissant Alistair et Garrett et préférait conserver une certaine méfiance, tout comme Isabella le faisait.

« Allez-y, » répondit Alistair d'un ton confiant. « Je n'ai rien à cacher. En retour, j'en aurais également quelques-unes pour vous. »

« Bien. J'aimerais d'abord mieux comprendre le rôle de Garrett dans la _situation actuelle_. Comment vous connait-il ? Quel est son rôle parmi nous ? »

« Garrett est mon cousin, mais je le considère comme mon frère, pour être honnête. Son père m'a élevé comme son fils après la mort de mon père, » expliqua l'homme, replongeant malgré lui dans ses souvenirs. « Bien que j'aie près de quinze années de plus que lui, nous avons toujours été très proches. Il y a une dizaine d'années, Garrett a reçu sa mission, comme nous la recevons tous dans mon peuple vers cet âge. Son rôle était de protéger votre père, le Roi Carlisle. Pour y parvenir, il est devenu soldat. Cela lui a permis d'effectuer différentes missions pour votre père à l'aide de son don, mais aussi pour votre frère, le Prince Emmett. Plus récemment, il veillait également sur la sécurité d'Isabella à ma demande personnelle. C'est de cette façon qu'il a pu intervenir à temps lors de l'attaque de Leah. »

Alistair fit une pause, observant la surprise sur les traits d'Edward. Ce dernier ne savait rien du rôle qu'avait joué Garrett pendant plusieurs années, ainsi que l'implication de Carlisle et, plus récemment, d'Emmett dans ses missions. Le Prince se sentit un peu indigné de ne pas avoir été prévenu qu'un soldat avec un tel don se trouvait parmi ses rangs. Il ne doutait pas que cela aurait pu se révéler particulièrement utile dans plusieurs situations.

« Garrett a un don très rare : celui de se déplacer physiquement d'un lieu à un autre en quelques instants. Nous appelons cela la téléportation, » ajouta l'homme. « Je suis convaincu que cette capacité nous sera très avantageuse dans notre contre-attaque. »

Edward pouvait très bien s'imaginer pourquoi ce sera le cas. Leur priorité pour le moment était de recruter des hommes pour combattre les forces de Phoenix. Pour y parvenir, il fallait se déplacer, parler aux hommes et les convaincre de prendre les armes. Garrett pourra parvenir à faire tout cela, mais en plus, il serait beaucoup moins à risque d'être capturé et emprisonné par les hommes de Phoenix qui patrouillaient une partie du territoire.

« Très bien, » fit Edward, satisfait de la réponse accordée à sa question. « J'aimerais maintenant savoir s'il y a une possibilité que mes enfants héritent des pouvoirs qu'Isabella possède. »

Alistair sembla réfléchir un instant à la réponse.

« Ce serait très peu probable, selon moi, » avoua-t-il. « Puisque vous ne possédez aucune habilité, les enfants n'ont qu'un quart de mon ascendance. Je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant pour développer des habilités comme Isabella et moi. Je dois néanmoins avouer qu'il s'agit d'une situation très rare habituellement, les gens de mon peuple n'ont pas d'enfants avec des humains normaux comme vous. Ne vous en faites pas, par contre. S'il advenait qu'Anthony, Elizabeth ou un autre de vos enfants ait un pouvoir, il n'obtiendrait pas de mission au même titre que Garrett et moi. Seuls des descendants véritables de notre peuple s'en voient attribué. »

Edward acquiesça. Il était définitivement soulagé d'apprendre que ses enfants n'obtiendraient jamais de mission comme Alistair en avait reçu. Durant les derniers jours, il avait entendu parler du sacrifice d'Alistair, de la façon dont il n'avait pu être aux côtés d'Isabella et Renee pendant près de deux décennies. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il souhaitait à sa progéniture.

« J'ai une dernière interrogation… Je préférerais que cela reste entre nous, » murmura Edward, jetant un regard vers la maison. Au hochement de tête de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit : « À plusieurs reprises après mon mariage avec Isabella, j'ai entendu des voix. Enfin… une voix. La voix d'une femme, toujours la même. »

Alistair, l'air interloqué, demeura silencieux.

« Elle intervenait souvent à des moments où j'étais en danger ou lorsque quelqu'un qui m'est cher était en danger. À certains moments, il ne s'agissait que d'une remarque à un moment précis. Cependant, parfois, j'entendais cette voix à répétition… pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que la situation se règle. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il s'agissait de mon intuition, mais en découvrant ce nouveau don d'Isabella… Je n'en suis plus certain. »

Alistair fut silencieux pendant un instant. Il baissa la tête vers le sol, perdu dans ses pensées, se grattant la nuque d'une main.

« Je dois m'avouer surpris, » fit Alistair en commençant. « Je savais que vous étiez des âmes-sœurs, mais j'ignorais que votre connexion soit aussi forte. En particulier, dès le départ, en raison des circonstances de votre mariage. De plus, les dons d'Isabella me surprennent encore. Ses pouvoirs sont bien plus puissants que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Devant le regard surpris d'Edward, le père d'Isabella poursuivit :

« Vous savez ce que sont des âmes-sœurs, Prince Edward ? » Au signe négatif du Prince, l'homme donna son explication. « Les Dieux ont créé les humains afin qu'ils aient des compagnons. Nous avons un ou une âme-sœur, une personne que les Dieux ont mis sur cette Terre pour être notre compagnon de vie. Nous n'avons pas tous la possibilité de le rencontrer. Certains les rencontrent, mais ne formeront jamais un couple pour toutes sortes de raisons. La majorité de nos concitoyens ne sont pas mariés à leurs âmes-sœurs. Vous et moi, Prince Edward, avons la plus grande chance d'avoir ces personnes à nos côtés. »

« Cela signifie-t-il que je n'avais aucun choix de tomber amoureux d'elle ? » fit Edward, terrifié par cette pensée _._ Il connaissait ses sentiments pour Isabella : il savait qu'ils étaient réels et puissants. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de n'avoir eu aucun contrôle sur cela.

Alistair alla s'asseoir sur le banc plus loin.

« Non, ce n'est pas exactement comme cela que les âmes-sœurs fonctionnent. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont sur votre chemin que vous en serez amoureux, que vous connaîtrez le bonheur à ses côtés. Cependant, les personnalités de deux âmes-sœurs ont plus de chance de s'accorder. Ils sont supposés être deux êtres complémentaires en tous points, » expliqua Alistair. « Malgré cela, les circonstances comptent beaucoup pour qu'un amour vrai se développe entre deux âmes-sœurs. Disons simplement qu'Isabella et vous avez peut-être commencé votre relation avec un avantage, malgré votre mariage arrangé. »

Edward acquiesça aux remarques de son interlocuteur. Bien qu'Isabella ait été craintive au départ, la situation s'était rapidement améliorée lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à communiquer plus. Lorsqu'Isabella lui avait expliqué les mœurs de son royaume natal, lorsqu'Edward lui avait parlé de ses valeurs. Cette attirance entre eux, cette faible connexion les unissant dès le départ, s'était transformée en une sorte de camaraderie. Puis, avec les mois, sans même que l'un ou l'autre n'en prenne conscience, l'amour avait grandi dans leurs cœurs. Tout cela était survenu parce qu'Isabella et lui avaient chacun choisi de faire fonctionner leur union, d'en faire un succès.

« Maintenant, si vous me le permettez Prince Edward, j'aurais aussi quelques questions pour vous. Au sujet d'Isabella. »

Edward inclina la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il acceptait.

« Pourriez-vous me dire comment gagner sa confiance ? Je la sens particulièrement méfiante envers moi… »

Le Prince poussa un profond soupir avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés du père de son épouse.

« Puis-je être franc ? »

« Je n'aurais pas demandé votre avis si ce n'était pas le cas, Prince Edward, » répondit Alistair.

« Vous devez lui laisser du temps, Alistair, » ajouta aussitôt le jeune homme. « Bien qu'elle sache depuis un certain temps que le Roi Charles n'est pas son père biologique, elle n'a eu aucun indice sur la personne qui l'était. Elle a découvert votre identité subitement, sans s'y attendre, dans un moment particulièrement inquiétant, alors qu'elle ignorait si moi ou ma famille allions bien. Malgré vos tentatives de la rassurer, Isabella est encore particulièrement craintive quant à l'issue de cette situation… Sans parler des souffrances que lui a infligé Charles pendant toutes ces années. Savez-vous à quel point il la terrorisait, la maltraitait ? »

« Bien sûr que je le savais ! » s'exclama Alistair, s'énervant soudainement. « Je sais ce qu'elle a traversé aux mains de ce salaud ! Sans parler de ce qu'il a fait à Renee… Si Seth ne l'avait pas assassiné, je l'aurais fait de mes propres mains à la fin de ce conflit ! »

« Dans ce cas, vous comprenez sûrement encore mieux pourquoi Isabella se montre aussi réticente envers vous ! » répliqua Edward, d'un ton sévère. Cela sembla calmer Alistair, qui s'assit de nouveau après s'être levé d'un bond. « La seule figure paternelle qu'elle ait eu, l'homme qui avait un contrôle complet sur elle avant notre mariage, était un être horrible, qui l'a blessée physiquement et émotionnellement. A tel point qu'elle avait peur de moi ! Il lui a fallu des mois pour me faire entièrement confiance : pour voir qu'au-delà de mes mots, je n'allais jamais lever la main sur elle, que j'allais lui être fidèle ! Malgré tout cela, vous pensiez qu'un lien se formerait immédiatement entre vous deux ? En particulier dans la situation actuelle ? »

Alistair n'osa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il baissa la tête, réfléchissant aux paroles de son gendre.

« Bon, je crois qu'il serait temps que j'aille discuter un peu avec Garrett, » murmura Edward, son ton désormais plus doux. Il s'apercevait qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop rude avec l'autre homme qui, après tout, souhaitait simplement apprendre à mieux connaître sa fille. « Pour ce qui est d'Isabella, ne perdez pas espoir. Je suis certain que vous aurez l'occasion de discuter et de bien apprendre à vous connaître… une fois que cette situation sera réglée. »

Alistair acquiesça doucement, puis détourna la tête. Néanmoins, le Prince eut le temps de voir les larmes dans les yeux de l'homme. Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué.

« Comme je le disais, je dois aller discuter avec Garrett. En utilisant son don, il pourrait aller recruter des hommes à Volterra. J'ai également pensé que le jeune Jacob pourrait tenter de faire la même chose aux environs du château. S'il a des difficultés, Garrett pourrait le rejoindre pour l'aider. J'aimerais que nous procédions rapidement. Plus le temps passe, plus Seth prend ses aises au château… plus cela met ma famille en danger. Nous devrions établir un programme clair pour les prochains jours, ainsi de prévoir quand nous pourrions envisager notre contre-attaque, » conclut Edward, avant de s'éloigner. Il ne se retourna que lorsqu'Alistair l'interpella.

« Oh, Prince Edward ? Juste une dernière chose. Vous vous demandiez si vos enfants pouvaient hériter des capacités particulières d'Isabella ? J'en doutais, mais en constatant sa puissance, je pense maintenant que ce serait possible. »

.

.

Dès l'instant où les pas retentirent dans l'escalier, tous les prisonniers se mirent en place. Jasper s'accrocha aux grilles de la cellule pour attirer l'attention de Seth, alors que Rosalie se réfugia dans le coin opposé. Emmett se plaça aussitôt au centre, posant une barrière entre son frère et son épouse. Esme et Carlisle se positionnèrent en retrait des trois autres, l'air faussement inquiet. Tout était en place pour la représentation qu'ils allaient donner à Seth.

Seth leur avait lancé un ultimatum la veille. Il leur avait laissé la nuit pour discuter, les forçant à écouter les hurlements de la pauvre servante. Jasper avait continué ses demandes de la libérer, entrant dans le jeu de Seth en prétendant qu'il s'agissait bien d'Alice. Au petit matin, deux gardes avaient sorti la jeune fille de la pièce en la traînant entre eux. Ses courts cheveux noirs cachaient quelque peu les traits de son visage, mais on apercevait tout de même que son visage était gravement enflé. Du sang tâchait ses vêtements, séché par endroit et encore frais à d'autres.

Ils avaient prévenu Isabella de la situation, par l'entremise d'Alice lorsque cette dernière avait apporté de la nourriture et de l'eau avec Jacob après le coucher du soleil. Chacun d'entre eux était conscient qu'il leur fallait gagner du temps en attendant qu'Edward et Isabella aient pu recruter suffisamment d'hommes pour procéder à leur riposte contre Seth. Bien que Seth reviendrait bientôt pour vérifier ce qu'avaient donné leurs conversations, ils devaient le convaincre de leur accorder encore du temps, voir même quelques jours de plus. Ils avaient conscience que Seth risquait de torturer de nouveau la jeune servante, mais il n'y avait aucun autre moyen. C'était une décision difficile, mais il fallait mettre l'intérêt du royaume au premier plan au risque de faire souffrir encore cette pauvre cuisinière.

« Encore ici, mes amis ? » s'enquit Seth avec son air moqueur qui devenait habituel. Puis, il ajouta, avant d'éclater de rire : « Oh ! J'oubliais ! Vous êtes enfermés ici ! »

Sa remarque n'eut que des regards noirs comme réponse.

« Alors, êtes-vous prêts à me dire ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ? »

Jasper adopta une expression désespérée, ses mains agrippant la tunique de Seth un instant avant que celui-ci ne recule.

« Je n'ai pas encore réussi à convaincre mon frère et son épouse, mais je t'en prie ! Je te supplie de m'accorder encore un peu de temps ! Je _sais_ que je peux les faire changer d'avis ! » Jasper supplia, ses yeux se tournant un instant vers Emmett et Rosalie pour leur envoyer un regard noir. « Laisse Alice en dehors de tout cela, je t'en supplie ! Donne-moi encore quelques heures et Rosalie révélera où se trouvent ses enfants ! »

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Seth, alors qu'il observait les différents membres de la famille devant lui. Jasper, les yeux paniqués, presque en larmes, le fixait, ses mains tordant le fer de la grille. Derrière lui, Emmett, positionné entre son frère et son épouse, observant sa fratrie avec colère. Rosalie, camouflée derrière l'imposante stature de son époux, semblait bouillir de rage, entièrement dirigée vers Jasper. Esme et Carlisle se tenaient en retrait, observant la scène avec angoisse. Il s'agissait exactement de la scène qu'avait espéré créer Seth. La famille royale de Forks avait toujours été très unie, des frictions apparaissant pour la première fois après l'arrivée d'Isabella. Il avait espéré que générer de nouveaux conflits dans la famille permettrait de les empêcher de former un plan pour se libérer.

« Bien, » fit Seth, convaincu qu'il détruisait petit à petit toutes les chances d'avoir une riposte des hommes de Forks. « Je vous accorde encore 24 heures. Ne me décevez pas ou ce sera votre épouse qui en payera le prix. »

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent d'une façon similaire. Lorsque Seth et ses gardes étaient absents des cachots, les prisonniers réfléchissaient aux prochaines étapes de leur riposte. Alice venait quelques fois par jour pour les mettre à jour sur les paroles et gestes de Seth en dehors du cachot. De plus, la guérisseuse agissait aussi comme intermédiaire entre Isabella et Edward et les membres de la famille emprisonnés. Ainsi, Jasper et les autres étaient au courant des efforts des autres membres de leur famille pour préparer la contre-attaque.

À chaque délai supplémentaire que leur accordait Seth, Jasper pouvait sentir que la patience de leur ennemi s'amenuisait. Ils pouvaient tous sentir la tension monter : ce stratagème ne fonctionnerait bientôt plus. Les prisonniers espéraient simplement que cette stratégie tiendraitencore quelques jours, le temps que tout soit prêt du côté d'Edward et Isabella pour la riposte.

C'est pourquoi Jasper avait le sentiment qu'à la prochaine rencontre avec Seth, ils devaient lui donner l'impression que quelqu'un commençait à céder quelque peu. Collectivement, ils décidèrent qu'il devrait s'agir d'Emmett. Puisqu'il était l'époux de Rosalie, Seth allait être convaincu que le Prince héritier pourrait changer l'avis de son épouse, ayant une influence plus importante que Jasper, Carlisle et Esme.

Lorsque Seth arriva, il trouva avec surprise Jasper et Rosalie en train de se crier après.

« Nous devons protéger Alice à tout prix, Rosalie ! Elle n'a personne pour l'aider en ce moment, en dehors de nous ! » s'écria Jasper, ses yeux rougis par des larmes. « Je t'en supplie, Rosalie ! Si tu étais à sa place, ne voudrais-tu pas que nous te protégions ?! »

« Je ne suis pas à sa place et même si je l'étais, je me sacrifierais pour mes enfants, tout comme je le ferais pour Charlotte, ta fille ! Elle ne nous a rien dit, mais as-tu pensé un seul instant qu'elle préfère peut-être que la situation soit ainsi ?! » répliqua la Princesse, son regard noir fixé sur son beau-frère. « Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que je pourrais mettre _mes enfants_ , de jeunes innocents, entre les mains d'un tel monstre ?! »

« Je vois que j'arrive à point, » murmura Seth avec un large sourire. « Poursuivez, je vous en prie. »

Ni Jasper, ni Rosalie ne portèrent attention au nouvel arrivé.

« Calmons-nous un instant, » tenta Carlisle, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Jasper.

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! » hurla Rosalie, s'énervant encore plus avec l'intervention du Roi. « Je ne vois pas comment n'importe lequel d'entre vous pourrait accepter que je mette mes enfants dans un tel danger en révélant où ils sont cachés ! »

« Rosalie, » fit simplement Jasper, sa voix brisant. « Je ne peux pas les laisser torturer Alice ainsi… Je suis en train d'en perdre la tête. Je _dois_ faire quelque chose. »

« Je pense que Jasper a raison, » intervint Emmett, à la surprise de tous. Jasper tourna vers lui un regard plein d'espoir, alors que Rosalie l'observait avec incrédulité.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! » fit-elle avec ahurissement. « Tu serais prêt à trahir nos enfants pour sauver Alice ? Pourquoi tout le monde est-il toujours contre moi !? C'est comme à l'arrivée d'Isabella, où vous preniez tous le parti de cette idiote ! Et où est-elle aujourd'hui, hein ?! Encore absente et nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait ! Je n'ai jamais pu lui faire confiance et je crois que j'avais raison depuis le début ! Pour tout ce qu'on sait, elle pourrait être de mèche avec ce salaud ! »

Pour l'effet, elle pointa Seth, qui perdit son sourire.

« Cette putain n'est certainement pas de mèche avec moi ! Je n'accepterais jamais une telle chose sans la faire souffrir terriblement pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer ! » s'exclama Seth avec rage, en s'approchant de la cellule, son regard fixé sur Rosalie. « Cette bâtarde a le même statut que moi ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître tous ces privilèges alors que j'étais considéré comme un bâtard, un moins que rien... sans statut ! _Je_ suis le fils aîné du Roi Charles ! Je devrais être celui qui est l'héritier de Phoenix, leur nouveau Roi ! Et je le serai ! »

Jasper se demanda s'ils avaient poussé Seth trop loin. L'avaient-ils trop énervé avec ces remarques ? S'étaient-ils mis en danger ? Alors que la situation était stable depuis plusieurs jours, malgré la tension augmentant de jour en jour, Jasper avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Seth attaquait l'un d'eux à cause de leur stratagème.

« J'ai assassiné le Roi Charles, tout comme j'assassinerai ses fils _si_ précieux ! Ils paieront pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir pendant toutes ces années, à se croire si supérieur à moi ! » s'écria Seth, ses yeux brillant de folie. « Quand j'en aurai fini avec chacun d'entre vous et que vous ne serez tous que des corps sans vie, je retournerai à Phoenix pour terminer ma vengeance ! Et je régnerai sur le continent entier comme j'ai toujours été destiné à le faire ! »

Sur ces paroles, il quitta les cachots. Jasper échangea un regard inquiet avec Emmett. Il craignait terriblement d'avoir compliqué la situation inutilement.

.

.

« Il doit bien y avoir une solution, » murmura Renee, avec un air songeur.

Elle n'eut que le silence comme réponse alors qu'elle et les autres, Edward, Isabella et Alistair réfléchissaient également à la question. Les derniers jours avaient été productifs. Garrett leur avait laissé savoir que le recrutement s'était bien déroulé autant à Volterra qu'aux alentours du château de Forks. Par contre, Garrett avait soulevé un point important : toutes les armes aux environs du château avaient été saisies par les soldats de Phoenix. Laissant les hommes de Forks sans défense, sans moyen de contre-attaquer pour reprendre le contrôle du royaume. Les hommes de Volterra n'étaient pas non plus les mieux équipés, ne s'étant pas encore entièrement remis de la guerre avec Forks. D'ailleurs, Edward devait s'avouer surpris qu'autant d'hommes aient répondu à leur appel.

Il fallait donc absolument trouver des armes.

Edward avait le sentiment qu'il oubliait un détail important, mais lequel ? Sa première idée pour régler le problème était de reprendre les armes qu'avaient saisies Seth. Cependant, il avait rapidement chassé cette idée. D'abord, il faudrait infiltrer le château, ce qui pouvait s'avérer très dangereux s'ils étaient repérés. Et puis, comment savoir où étaient toutes les armes ?

Isabella lui saisit le bras rapidement avec une poigne forte. Edward tressaillit alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de son avant-bras. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait une vision.

Isabella s'était sentie emportée par les images tourbillonnant dans son esprit, comme aspirée d'un coup.

 _Alec et Dimitri chevauchant à toute vitesse, un large groupe de cavaliers les suivant de près, le château de Phoenix apparaissant derrière… Le groupe mené par les deux Princes allant à vive allure aux milieux des prairies et des vallées, s'arrêtant à peine pour se reposer… Alec, rageur et déterminé, donnant un discours vif et vengeur à ses hommes, les poussant à se battre pour la gloire de Phoenix, à donner leur vie s'il le fallait… Dimitri donnant l'ordre de foncer, ses hommes et lui s'élançant, l'arme levée, vers les portes du château de Forks… Plus loin dans la cour intérieure, Isabella aperçut Jasper et Emmett combattant les hommes de Phoenix au milieu de leurs concitoyens…_

Lorsqu'Isabella revint à elle, elle se sentait légèrement essoufflée.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda aussitôt Alistair, en lui saisissant la main. Isabella, déboussolée, ne songea pas à broncher avant d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu.

« J'ai vu mes frères, Alec et Dimitri, » fit-elle à la surprise de tous. « Ils dirigeaient un large groupe d'hommes de Phoenix et je crois qu'ils se dirigeaient ici. »

« Pour attaquer ? » s'inquiéta Edward.

« Non, je ne crois pas, » intervint Renee. « Quand nous avons quitté le château, Seth était devenu le fils prodigue pour Charles et Alec et Dimitri étaient absents. Lorsque j'ai demandé à leur parler avant notre départ, Charles s'est montré étrange à ce sujet. J'ai présumé qu'ils étaient occupés sur une mission spéciale, mais maintenant que j'y pense, les épouses de mes fils semblaient profondément inquiètes. Je pense que Seth a convaincu Charles de mettre nos fils de côté. »

« Donc, ils tenteraient de nous aider. Sais-tu quand ils atteindront le château de Forks ? » ajouta Alistair.

« Je l'ignore, » avoua Isabella. « Lorsqu'ils entraient dans la cour intérieure du château, je voyais Jasper et Emmett en train de combattre les hommes de Seth… »

« Donc, cela signifie que nous allons avoir commencé notre attaque, que notre plan sera en place ! » s'exclama Edward. « Cela signifie aussi qu'au moment où ils viendront nous rejoindre, nous devrons avoir les armes nécessaires pour équiper nos soldats. »

« En effet, » acquiesça Alistair. « Ce qui nous ramène à notre problème principal, qui n'est toujours pas réglé par l'aide d'Alec et Dimitri – _que je n'avais pas vu venir_ , je dois l'avouer. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier ce que nous a rapporté Alice hier : Seth s'impatiente. »

Isabella hocha de la tête. Sa dernière communication avec Alice l'avait profondément inquiétée. Le jeune Jacob avait entendu, seulement quelques heures plus tôt, Seth dire à son lieutenant qu'il commencerait à s'attaquer à ses prisonniers s'il n'obtenait pas de résultat bientôt. Ce n'était plus de découvrir la cachette des enfants d'Emmett et Rosalie qui l'intéressait. Seth souhaitait attirer Isabella au château en s'attaquant aux membres de sa famille. Il y avait donc urgence de donner quelque chose à Seth qui l'assagirait, qui l'empêcherait de s'attaquer à Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle ou Esme. C'était cela ou se précipiter dans une attaque mal préparée pour protéger les membres de leur famille.

« Je sais ! » fit soudainement Edward, se levant d'un bond de sa chaise. « J'ignore pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, mais il existe une réserve d'armes sous le château, accessible par les souterrains. Même ceux qui connaissent un peu les passages secrets ignorent son existence : seulement mon père et moi en connaissons l'existence. Je suis au courant à cause de mon rôle de dirigeant de l'armée. »

« Très bien, » fit alors Isabella avec un sourire, fière de la solution qu'avait trouvée son époux. « Nous pourrions donc expliquer à Jacob comment s'y rendre ? »

« Non, » répondit le Prince, en secouant la tête. « Le chemin est vraiment complexe pour s'y rendre et impossible à expliquer à une autre personne. Seule une personne qui connaît le chemin peut y aller. Et puisque mon père est emprisonné et qu'il n'a pas accès aux souterrains… »

« Non ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! » s'écria aussitôt Isabella, se levant également d'un bond. « Et si tu te faisais capturer en tentant d'atteindre les souterrains, Edward ? »

« C'est justement cela mon objectif, Isabella ! Si je me rends à Seth, cela permettra de le calmer, de l'empêcher de s'attaquer à notre famille ! » expliqua Edward. « Cela lui donnera l'impression d'avoir l'avantage, alors il sera encore plus pris au dépourvu par notre attaque. »

« Non, je refuse absolument que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup ! » Isabella ne cessait de secouer la tête, incapable d'accepter que son époux commette un tel acte. « C'est hors de question ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Seth est imprévisible : il pourrait aussi bien t'assassiner directement dans la cour intérieure du château. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! »

« Ne vois-tu pas que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? » tenta encore de justifier Edward. « Cela permettra de créer une diversion et nous permettra de gagner du temps avant l'arrivée de tes frères. Nous aurons accès aux armes et… »

« Et comment exactement accèderas-tu à cette salle secrète ? » rétorqua Isabella, tentant à tout prix de faire voir la raison à son époux. « Alors qu'Alice peut discuter avec ta famille aux cachots, il n'est pas possible d'entrer dans les passages secrets une fois dans la cellule à cause du mur qui s'est, en partie, effondré. Comment feras-tu pour y aller dans ces conditions ? Et c'est en supposant que Seth t'enfermera dans les cachots, ce qui est loin d'être certain ! Il pourrait aussi t'isoler ailleurs. »

« Je trouverai un moyen, Isabella ! Je ne peux pas rester ici à attendre, cela me rend complètement fou ! Il faut à tout prix mettre fin à ce conflit avant que ma famille en paie le prix ! » s'énerva le Prince, s'adressant désormais seulement à Isabella.

« C'est ma famille également ! » répliqua la Princesse, blessée par la remarque d'Edward. « Mais il faut penser à nous, à nos enfants. Je ne laisserai pas leur père se sacrifier inutilement ! Je refuse d'élever nos enfants seule ! »

« Si les choses continuent ainsi, tu n'auras peut-être même plus de royaume paisible dans lequel les élever, Isabella ! » Puis, adoptant un ton plus doux, il prit délicatement Isabella par les épaules. « Je fais cela pour nous, Isabella, mais surtout pour nos enfants. Cependant, je ne le ferai pas sans ton accord. Si tu t'y opposes si fermement, nous continuerons à réfléchir, jusqu'à trouver une méthode qui ne t'inquiétera pas autant. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Isabella acquiesça doucement.

« Je suis certaine qu'il existe un meilleur moyen. Nous avons simplement besoin de réfléchir encore sur la question. Edward, je refuse que tu te sacrifies ainsi. »

.

.

La maison était plongée dans le silence. Edward écouta avec attention, mais il n'entendit rien, hormis la respiration lente et régulière d'Isabella, endormie à ses côtés. Il s'étonna encore qu'elle n'ait pas vu la culpabilité dans son visage, lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour plus tôt ce soir. Il avait été exceptionnellement passionné, conscient que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion. S'assurant qu'Isabella dormait toujours profondément, Edward se leva doucement et quitta la chaleur rassurante de leur lit.

En silence, il se vêtit avec des gestes délicats, évitant tout mouvement brusque. Le Prince saisit son arme, qu'il installa à sa ceinture. Il jeta un dernier regard à son épouse, puis, son cœur se serrant, ne put s'empêcher un dernier baiser sur son front. L'idée de ne jamais la revoir le tuait, mais il ne pouvait être autrement. Il fallait mettre fin au règne de Seth coûte que coûte et il allait le faire, au péril de sa vie. De toute façon, pensa Edward, Isabella serait tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle le tuerait sûrement s'il s'en sortait vivant. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire au milieu de cette situation dramatique.

Les justifications données à Isabella durant la journée étaient vraies. Bien au-delà de vouloir protéger ses parents, ses frères et leurs épouses, Edward souhaitait par-dessus protéger ses enfants et leur assurer un avenir dans ce royaume.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de ses enfants, il tenta de contenir ses émotions. Jamais auparavant n'avait-il imaginé qu'il ne serait peut-être pas présent pour les voir grandir. En embrassant Anthony, puis Elizabeth, sur leurs fronts, il pria les Dieux de le protéger, pour lui permettre de revoir ses deux enfants une fois ce conflit réglé. Mais surtout, il demanda aux Dieux de s'assurer que ses enfants soient en sécurité même en son absence. Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre des petits, refermant la porte derrière lui, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il était temps de chasser ses émotions et de se concentrer sur la tâche à venir.

Il savait que c'était en ce moment le tour de garde d'Alistair et c'est pourquoi Edward avait choisi ce moment pour quitter la demeure. Il souhaitait s'adresser à lui avant de prendre la route pour le château.

Le père d'Isabella vint le rejoindre alors que le Prince terminait de seller sa monture. Edward sentit sa présence derrière lui, dans l'entrée de la petite grange où les chevaux étaient attachés.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, » dit Alistair d'un ton doux.

À la grande surprise d'Edward, l'autre homme ne semblait pas exprimer la désapprobation à laquelle il s'était attendu.

« Vous n'allez pas me retenir ? » s'étonna Edward. « M'empêcher de poser ce geste qui brisera assurément le cœur d'Isabella ? Qui me retiendra peut-être de voir mes enfants grandir ? »

« Non, » avoua Alistair, d'un ton sage. « Le futur est difficile à prévoir, Prince Edward. Je le sais mieux que personne. Votre geste pourrait très bien nous sauver tous, mais il pourrait également causer notre perte. »

« Vous avez vu quelque chose ? » demanda l'autre, en partie avec espoir, en partie apeuré de la réponse.

« Non, pas encore. » Alistair s'avança vers son gendre. « Et je ne verrai peut-être rien de l'issue de cette situation, maintenant que vous allez la bouleverser avec votre geste. Je ne peux qu'espérer que ce sera pour le mieux. Je ne m'opposerai pas à votre départ, tant et aussi longtemps que vous êtes pleinement conscient des conséquences possibles. »

« Vous parlez de moi mourant aux mains de Seth ? J'y ai songé bien plus que vous ne pouvez le croire dans les dernières heures. _J'aime_ ma femme et mes enfants, » assura Edward d'un ton ferme ne laissant aucune hésitation. « Je ne fais pas ce sacrifice à la légère. Si cela peut leur assurer un avenir meilleur, même sans moi, c'est ce que je souhaite. »

« Peu d'hommes seraient prêts à prendre de tels risques, » ajouta Alistair alors que le Prince guidait sa monture dehors et la montait. « Je ne peux que vous souhaitez la meilleure des chances et espérer que les Dieux vous seront favorables. »

Sur un dernier hochement de tête, Edward enfonça les talons dans les flancs de sa monture, qui partit aussitôt au galop dans la nuit.

.

.

« Monseigneur ! » s'exclama le soldat à bout de souffle. « On vous demande dans la cour intérieure _immédiatement_ ! Le Prince Edward se rend ! »

Seth observa son interlocuteur pendant un instant, ne croyant par ses paroles. Le Prince Edward ? Dans la cour intérieure en train de se rendre ? Il doutait fortement de la véracité de ce récit : l'Edward dont il avait entendu parler ne rendrait jamais les armes sans avoir tenté un combat. Et puis, la majorité de ses soldats n'avaient vu le Prince en personne qu'à l'occasion de son mariage à la Princesse Isabella. Ils devaient faire erreur sur la personne.

Pourtant, à l'arrivée du dirigeant dans la cour intérieure, il aperçut bien Edward, les armes jetées au sol, maîtrisés par plusieurs des soldats de Phoenix.

« Eh bien ! » s'exclama Seth, adoptant aussitôt son air moqueur habituel. « Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle visite aujourd'hui. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence dans mon château ? »

« Je suis venu vous proposer un échange, » répondit le Prince, la tête haute, l'air déterminé et menaçant. « Libérez ma famille et prenez-moi en otage. »

« Voilà une proposition intéressante. » Seth fit semblant d'y réfléchir un instant. Il avait entendu bien des choses sur le Prince Edward et il n'était pas étonné de découvrir que l'autre homme s'offrait ainsi en martyr. Evidemment, il était _hors de question_ qu'il libère le reste de la famille royale.

Cependant, il aurait été stupide de ne pas faire marcher quelque peu le Prince. En l'enfermant dans les cachots, il allait empêcher Edward de diriger un mouvement de rébellion – Seth était conscient qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure personne pour y parvenir, étant le dirigeant de l'armée. De plus, détenir le Prince permettrait également d'attirer Isabella, qui ne laisserait jamais son époux enfermé dans les cachots.

« Je crois qu'il y a moyen de s'entendre. La liberté de votre famille contre la vôtre, » déclara Seth. Puis, se tournant vers ses hommes : « Fouillez-le et emmenez-le dans les cachots. Vous pourrez libérer sa famille ensuite. »

Seth suivit derrière alors que ses soldats traînèrent Edward dans les cachots. Lorsqu'ils le poussèrent dans la cellule vide aux côtés de celle de sa famille qui le regardait avec des airs ébahis, que la grille se referma et que Seth ordonna à tous de quitter, Edward protesta.

« Hey ! » hurla-t-il avec rage, alors que son ennemi s'éloignait vers les escaliers. « Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu ! »

« Vous allez devoir apprendre, mon cher Edward, que je ne suis pas un homme de parole. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de libérer votre famille. J'aurais été fou de le faire, » fit-il en éclatant de rire. Il s'approcha de la cellule d'Edward, comme pour le narguer, mais demeura hors d'atteinte de ses poings. « Et vous êtes un idiot de m'avoir cru un seul instant. »

Seth fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers les escaliers, une expression ravie sur le visage. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait gagné. Il n'y avait plus aucune barrière dans son chemin.

Pourtant, derrière les barreaux de la cellule plongée dans la noirceur, Edward sourit. Il était exactement là où il l'avait souhaité.

.

.

 **Au cas où certains d'entre vous seraient perdus dans les âges des personnages, surtout avec Alistair et Garrett, voici un bref résumé (au point de l'histoire où nous sommes rendus) :**

 **Isabella – 21 ans**

 **Edward – 29 ans**

 **Anthony – 17 mois**

 **Elizabeth – 2 mois**

 **Renee – 52 ans**

 **Alistair – 47 ans**

 **Garrett – 32 ans**

 **Charles – 60 ans (au moment de sa mort)**

 **Seth – 32 ans**

 **Alec – 28 ans**

 **Dimitri – 23 ans**

 **Jasper – 31 ans**

 **Alice – 24 ans**

 **Charlotte – 13 mois**

 **Emmett – 33 ans**

 **Rosalie – 27 ans**

 **Ethan – 9 ans**

 **Nathan – 10 mois**

 **Esme – 55 ans**

 **Carlisle – 59 ans**


	29. Chapter 29

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Human, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Désolée encore une fois pour le retard ! Ceci n'est que la moitié du chapitre que j'avais prévu, mais j'ai réalisé qu'il valait mieux séparer le chapitre 29 en deux. Ce qui signifie qu'il reste sûrement encore 3 chapitres à publier : deux chapitres, ainsi qu'un épilogue.**

 **J'ai été très occupée avec mon stage d'été, qui me fait voyager beaucoup un peu partout au Québec. Heureusement, deux longues fins de semaine s'annoncent avec la Saint-Jean-Baptiste et la fête du Canada. Je vais tenter de respecter mon délai habituel de deux semaines, mais je ne peux rien garantir.**

 **Merci encore à Stella pour les encouragements et la correction. Vous devriez la remercier : elle a réussi à me convaincre de publier ce chapitre que je trouvais incomplet (et elle avait raison !)**

 **En passant, bonne Saint-Jean à tous les québécois qui lisent ! Et bonne lecture à tous !**

 **.**

 **.**

Pour une énième fois, les prisonniers, auxquels s'ajoutait désormais Edward, observèrent les hommes de Seth traîner la pauvre cuisinière dans la salle qu'ils utilisaient pour la torturer. Seth les suivait de près, jetant un regard vers ses détenus, comme s'il les défiait de tenter de l'arrêter. Rosalie, le cœur battant, jeta un regard à Jasper qui, subtilement, lui adressa un petit hochement de tête.

« Arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je vais vous mener à mes enfants si vous libérez Alice immédiatement ! Je ne peux plus le supporter ! » s'exclama Rosalie. Seth observa ses mains tremblantes agrippant les barreaux en fer, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, son expression déterminée. Il avait eu le sentiment qu'il fallait conserver cette stratégie même après l'emprisonnement d'Edward. Même si obtenir les enfants de Rosalie et Emmett n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus, il n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser l'opportunité filer entre ses doigts.

« Très bien, » fit Seth, alors que ses hommes ouvraient la cellule. Rosalie en sortit, hésitant un instant avant de rejoindre les soldats de Seth. « Allons-y. Nous vous suivons. »

Avant de prendre les escaliers avec Seth et ses hommes, Rosalie prit une grande inspiration et jeta un dernier regard à Emmett. La nervosité qu'elle lut dans son visage faisait écho à la sienne. Apparemment, elle s'attarda un instant de trop, car Seth l'agrippa par le bras pour la forcer à avancer.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Seth alors qu'ils parvenaient au premier étage du château.

« Juste ici, » pointa Rosalie, en désignant le mur devant eux, s'étendant entre les cuisines et la salle de bal. Seth l'observa avec incrédulité pendant une bonne minute.

« Si vous essayez de me prendre pour un idiot… »

Rosalie l'interrompit aussitôt : « Il s'agit de passages souterrains. Vous n'en avez pas à Phoenix ? Ils s'étendent sur des kilomètres sous le château. »

Elle pria les Dieux un bref instant, espérant se rappeler exactement des instructions que lui avaient répété Emmett et Jasper des dizaines de fois pendant les derniers jours. Levant la main, elle appuya sur la pierre décrite par son époux et, à son grand soulagement, le mur bougea dans un grincement inquiétant. Le passage se révéla devant eux.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre… » dit Rosalie en entrant dans le passage. Elle sentit la réticence de Seth et de ses hommes, mais ils la suivirent tout de même.

Tentant de ne pas montrer sa nervosité, la Princesse se créa une fausse attitude assurée. Elle avança d'un pas rapide, avec une démarche déterminée, comme si elle savait avec certitude où elle se dirigeait. Rosalie longea les longs couloirs étroits et humides, ne jetant jamais un regard derrière pour vérifier si le groupe et Seth la suivaient encore. Elle sentait plutôt leur présence, leurs regards fixés sur le dos de sa robe abîmée et poussiéreuse, qu'elle portait depuis son emprisonnement. Bien qu'Isabella leur ait envoyé un signal plus tôt dans la soirée, Rosalie espérait sincèrement que tout était réellement en place.

« Est-ce encore loin ? » s'énerva Seth derrière elle, après qu'ils aient effectué plusieurs virages et parcouru plusieurs couloirs humides. « Nous marchons depuis très longtemps. »

« Nous sommes à mi-chemin. N'oubliez pas que les passages s'étendent sur des kilomètres » répondit Rosalie, se forçant à garder un ton calme. Elle avait terriblement envie de mettre son poing dans le visage de Seth, mais il ne s'agissait pas de son rôle. Emmett avait été très clair là-dessus la veille.

Malgré l'impatience de Seth, Rosalie continua sa progression. Elle se sentit profondément rassurée lorsqu'elle vit la pierre colorée, juste avant de prendre un dernier virage à droite. Tandis qu'ils parcouraient le dernier long couloir menant à la salle sous la chapelle, le cœur de Rosalie battait à tout rompre. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté de jouer ce rôle, la Princesse n'avait pas réalisé le danger auquel elle s'exposait. Mais, si Seth avait eu une faible idée de ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte, au bout de ce couloir, elle aurait déjà perdu la vie depuis un moment.

Rosalie posa la main sur la poignée et tourna pour ouvrir la porte, consciente qu'il s'agissait d'une première étape afin de reprendre le contrôle de leur royaume.

Elle traversa la pièce pour s'appuyer sur le mur opposé à la porte. Seth et ses hommes s'arrêtèrent au pas de la porte, leurs regards balayant la pièce. L'incompréhension que la Princesse lut sur leurs visages la fit presque éclater de rire. Elle ignorait à quoi ils s'étaient attendus, mais certainement pas à cela.

À une pièce vide.

Pas d'enfants, pas de meubles, pas d'autres gens. La salle secrète sous la chapelle avait été vidée.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie !? » s'énerva Seth en observant la pièce vide, ses hommes avec des expressions aussi incertaines derrière leur dirigeant.

« Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que j'allais te livrer mes fils ainsi ?! Je serais prête à mourir pour eux ! » s'écria Rosalie, laissant enfin sa rage, bien contenue jusqu'à présent, éclater.

« Vous allez me le payer ! » hurla Seth, en se précipitant vers Rosalie.

Cependant, avant de parvenir à la Princesse, une épée se pointa devant lui. Tournant la tête, Seth aperçut une dizaine d'hommes, affichant les couleurs de Forks. Leurs armes étaient levées et leurs visages témoignaient de leur haine envers Seth et ses hommes.

La bagarre éclata rapidement. Rosalie, ne s'étant jamais retrouvée au cœur d'un tel combat, observa avec crainte les hommes soulevant leurs épées avant d'attaquer leurs adversaires. Le vacarme causé par le choc des lames se rencontrant, les grognements des soldats… Il s'agissait d'une scène effrayante pour la Princesse. Elle recula, jusqu'à ce que son dos _ne_ s'appuie contre le mur. Heureusement, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait le combat avec attention, les hommes de Forks étaient en surnombre. Les soldats de Seth étaient tous occupés à combattre leurs ennemis, aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention à elle.

Cependant, elle n'aperçut pas Seth se glisser hors de la mêlée et entrer dans le passage secret au fond de la pièce.

.

.

 _ **Quatre jours plus tôt…**_

Emmett contracta ses muscles et déploya toute sa force, alors qu'il parvenait enfin à faire bouger la dernière grosse pierre qui bloquait le chemin. De l'autre côté, Edward souleva également une partie de la pierre, bien qu'Emmett, avec sa force légendaire, était définitivement celui qui supportait le plus le poids de la roche.

La pierre bougea enfin. Emmett la souleva juste assez pour qu'ils puissent la déplacer hors du chemin, alors qu'Edward guidait son mouvement pour la déplacer à un endroit sécuritaire. Dès l'instant où la pierre toucha le sol, soulevant une épaisse couche de poussière, toute la famille poussa une exclamation de joie.

Emmett passa une main sur son front pour enlever la sueur qui y perlait avant de partager un regard satisfait avec Edward. Ils venaient tous les deux de déplacer la dernière, mais surtout la plus grosse pierre bloquant le passage entre les couloirs secrets et la cellule. Il était maintenant possible de circuler aisément entre les différentes cellules des cachots, mais aussi de se rendre aussitôt dans les souterrains. Durant les derniers jours, Emmett et Jasper avaient travaillé de l'intérieur de leur cellule afin de dégager le passage de leur cellule, le camouflant avec soin une fois qu'ils eurent terminé afin que Seth et ses hommes ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Emmett et Edward s'étaient ensuite concentrés à dégager le passage menant à la cellule d'Edward.

Sa famille avait été furieuse lorsqu'elle avait appris le geste qu'avait osé Edward face à Seth. Rosalie l'avait trouvé stupide avant de comprendre le rôle que pouvait maintenant jouer Edward dans leur riposte.

Ils ne se réjouirent qu'un instant. Ignorant quand Seth ou ses hommes pouvaient revenir, il fallait absolument utiliser les pierres pour masquer les passages vers les souterrains. Emmett devait également regagner sa cellule : ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque qu'il soit vu dans la cellule qu'Edward était supposé occuper seul.

Lorsqu'Edward vit qu'ils étaient visités par les hommes de Seth plusieurs fois par jour, il réalisa à quel point il serait difficile et risqué de quitter sa cellule pour montrer la réserve des armes à Jacob. Il n'avait pas songé à cela lorsqu'il avait échafaudé son plan et cela se révélait être une complication assez importante. Néanmoins, ses parents lui assurèrent qu'il y avait moins de visite tôt le matin. Lors de la visite suivante d'Alice et Jacob, Edward s'entendit avec eux pour tenter de montrer la réserve d'armes à Jacob le lendemain matin, vers l'aube.

Le Prince, seul dans sa cellule, passa la nuit qui suivit à se rappeler de chaque tournant, chaque pas qu'il faudrait faire pour atteindre la pièce secrète. Au matin, il eut la certitude qu'il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés même s'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ces passages depuis plusieurs années.

Juste avant le lever du soleil, Edward prit une grande inspiration alors qu'Emmett déplaçait les pierres pour ouvrir le passage. Jacob l'attendait. Edward fut forcé de constater qu'il n'était plus le jeune garçon apeuré qu'Isabella avait protégé d'un marchand grossier. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et, dans les yeux de l'adolescent, le Prince ne voyait plus l'innocence d'auparavant. Dans le regard de Jacob, désormais âgé de 15 ans, Edward fut fier d'y lire maintenant la maturité et l'intellect, mais surtout, sa détermination à jouer un rôle majeur dans la situation actuelle.

Avant de s'enfoncer dans les souterrains avec Jacob, Edward prit le temps de saluer sa famille. Ces derniers lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, mais ne purent masquer entièrement leur inquiétude, Esme en particulier. Après une étreinte maternelle et une tape sur l'épaule de Carlisle, Edward entra dans le souterrain avec Jacob. La Reine regarda son plus jeune fils s'éloigner, incapable de taire son angoisse. Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose allait mal tourner…

Dans le souterrain, Edward mena Jacob à la réserve presque au pas de course. Il s'arrêta seulement quelques fois pour lui faire remarquer des repères visuels. Jacob, qui connaissait assez bien les passages secrets, tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Edward l'attira dans un couloir que le jeune garçon n'avait encore jamais emprunté.

« Nous sommes arrivés, » dit Edward à Jacob. « Il s'agit d'une porte en pierre camouflée. Je dois simplement la retrouver… »

Collant son oreille contre la pierre humide, le Prince cogna doucement contre le mur pour déceler l'emplacement exact de la pièce secrète. Ses premiers essais se révélèrent inefficaces. Essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front, Edward se demanda s'il se trompait sur la position de la réserve d'armes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, alors que la voix de femme, qu'il savait maintenant appartenir à Isabella, lui murmura à l'oreille :

 _« Retourne à ta cellule. Tu dois retourner dans les cachots. »_

Plutôt que de laisser tomber et de revenir sur ses pas, Edward recommença à chercher la réserve d'armes. La pièce ne semblait pas cachée derrière le mur de gauche, pensa Edward, bien qu'il en ait été convaincu quelques instants auparavant. Il s'arrêta un instant, à bout de souffle, pour décider ce que serait la meilleure chose à faire. Le Prince fouilla dans ses souvenirs, tentant de se remémorer l'emplacement de la pièce lorsque son père le lui avait montré, près de six ou sept ans plus tôt.

 _« Retourne dans ta cellule avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »_ s'exclama une nouvelle fois la voix d'Isabella.

« Non, j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps… » murmura Edward à lui-même. « Je suis si près du but… »

Il retourna contre le mur qu'il avait examiné quelques instants avant. Avec une pointe de désespoir, il recommença son examen, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le changement qu'il attendait. Poussant un soupir de soulagement alors que la voix d'Isabella ne cessait de lui dire de retourner à sa cellule, Edward détermina où pousser. Déployant toute sa force, le Prince tentait de faire bouger la pierre qui était restée immobile, coincée, pendant plusieurs années.

« Jacob, viens m'aider, » fit-il au jeune garçon. Jacob se précipita à l'endroit que lui désignait Edward et s'appliqua à pousser également contre la pierre.

Dans un grincement important, le mur de pierre bougea enfin, laissant apercevoir la réserve d'armes se cachant derrière.

 _« Retournes dans ta cellule, »_ murmura la voix dans la tête d'Edward. _« Fais vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »_

Alors que Jacob entrait dans la réserve d'armes, une pierre se détacha du mur au-dessus de lui. Edward la regarda avec horreur alors que la lourde masse tombait, s'abattant dans un bruit inquiétant sur la tête de l'adolescent.

.

 **.**

Incapable de dissimuler son inquiétude, Esme parcourait la cellule de long en large. Tous les autres étaient assis sur le sol poussiéreux, Carlisle tentant de convaincre son épouse de se reposer quelque peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tant de temps ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, tout en gardant sa voix basse. « Il devrait être déjà de retour… »

« Allons, Esme, » murmura Carlisle, en lui saisissant sa main de sa position au sol. « Ça ne fait que quelques minutes qu'il est parti. Il reviendra bientôt et tout ira bien. »

Cependant, dès l'instant où il prononça ces paroles, des pas retentirent dans l'escalier menant aux cachots. Chacun d'entre eux se tendit avec peur. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'un soldat – ou pire encore Seth – ne remarque l'absence d'Edward de sa cellule. De plus, le passage était encore ouvert. Jusqu'à présent, Seth ignorait tout des passages secrets traversant le château et ils voulaient tous que ça reste ainsi.

La respiration d'Esme se coupa lorsqu'ils virent Seth apparaître au bas des escaliers. Il était seul, ce qui donna espoir à la Reine qu'ils parviendraient peut-être à le distraire, à le garder occupé devant leur cellule, pour éviter qu'il ne s'avance encore un peu et qu'il ne remarque l'absence du Prince dans la pièce voisine.

Il s'agissait d'un plan risqué, mais Esme ne voyait aucune autre possibilité. Si leur ennemi se tenait devant leur cellule du côté gauche – celui le plus près de l'escalier – et proche de la grille, il ne devrait pas être en mesure de voir dans la cellule voisine.

« Toi ! » s'écria-t-elle dès qu'il s'approcha. Seth eut un air surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la douce Reine ne l'attaque de façon aussi directe après s'être montrée discrète depuis le début. « Espèce de vermine ! Viens ici, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Carlisle se leva d'un bond. Bien qu'il comprenne ce que tentait de faire son épouse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le danger. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir le sentiment que Seth était sous tension, qu'à mesure qu'il devenait désespéré d'atteindre son but – attirer Isabella à ses côtés – il pourrait éclater en un instant et s'attaquer à eux d'une façon violente. De plus, pensa-t-il, en tentant de la calmer, elle risquait de s'énerver encore plus. Cela pourrait prolonger le conflit et retenir Seth encore plus longtemps… le temps qu'Edward revienne. Mais Carlisle ne verrait pas Edward revenir : un épais mur de pierre séparait leurs cellules et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait aller dans le passage secret pour surveiller son retour. Il faudrait donc retenir Seth le plus longtemps possible et prier pour qu'Edward soit de retour lorsque Seth passerait devant l'autre cellule.

« Chérie, calme-toi, » murmura Carlisle en posant une main sur le bras d'Esme. « Je vais tenter de le raisonner. »

« Oui, écoutez donc votre cher époux, » s'exclama Seth avec un sourire mauvais. Son ton moqueur devint dur, méchant. « Calmez-vous un peu, espèce d'idiote. »

Esme n'eut pas à simuler son air offensé. Ses traits se durcirent et elle sut qu'il ne serait pas trop difficile d'alimenter ce conflit qu'elle venait d'engendrer.

« Et vous, » Seth s'adressait désormais à Carlisle. L'homme de Phoenix marcha de long en large devant la cellule, ce qui fit se tendre Esme de peur. Seth ne devait pas trop s'éloigner d'eux, sinon il verrait que la cellule voisine était vide. « Il n'y a rien à discuter. Je suis en contrôle. Vous êtes tous impuissants, emprisonnés dans vos propres cachots ! Vous n'êtes que des accessoires, qu'une étape dans mon plan. Dès que je n'aurai plus besoin de vous, je vais vous pendre, l'un après l'autre sur la place publique. Pour que tous le voient. Pour qu'ils sachent tous que je suis leur nouveau Roi et qu'il est trop tard pour m'en empêcher ! »

.

.

Bien plus loin dans les souterrains, Edward était accroupi auprès de Jacob. L'adolescent était étendu sur le sol, inconscient depuis que la pierre s'était abattue sur sa tempe. La plaie saignait profusément. Bien qu'il sache que les blessures à la tête saignaient beaucoup, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le garçon.

Après avoir déchiré une partie de sa tunique pour couvrir la plaie, Edward avait tenté d'arrêter le flot en faisant pression. Cela semblait fonctionner, mais ça ne garantissait pas que Jacob reprenne conscience bientôt. Pourtant il le fallait. La voix d'Isabella ne le lâchait pas, ne cessant de répéter qu'il devait à tout prix regagner sa cellule le plus rapidement possible. Le Prince se doutait que des gardes – ou pire, Seth – devaient être dans les cachots. Malgré tout, sachant le danger que courait sa famille, Edward ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le jeune Jacob là, dans un couloir des souterrains que peu connaissaient, avec cette blessure. Isabella serait déjà assez furieuse d'apprendre que son protégé avait été blessé sous la garde d'Edward.

En effet, la Princesse avait réellement pris l'adolescent sous sa protection depuis son arrivée. Elle s'était assurée que tous les serviteurs prendraient soin de lui, pas que ça ne soit nécessaire de leur demander : le jeune Jacob les avait tous séduits avec son sourire et sa volonté de constamment mettre la main à la pâte. Depuis son arrivée au château, le garçon se montrait très loyal à la Princesse, mais aussi à Edward. Ce dernier lui avait appris les rudiments du combat à ses moments perdus, même si Jacob se destinait plutôt à devenir scribe. Le Prince avait souhaité que le garçon puisse se défendre si la situation le demandait. Edward s'était félicité de cette initiative au début de ce conflit, en apprenant le rôle capital que jouerait Jacob.

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le sol. Il posa la tête de Jacob sur ses cuisses. Une main resta sur le pansement de fortune qui s'imbibait de sang à chaque instant. « Allez Jacob, réveille-toi ! »

Pendant un moment qui lui sembla interminable, Edward tapota la joue de l'adolescent d'une main tenant le bandage improvisé de l'autre. Finalement, Jacob poussa un grognement, alors qu'il cligna des yeux quelques fois, ses traits adoptant une expression confuse.

.

.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement ! » s'exclama Rosalie, malgré elle.

Chacun adoptait une attitude différente face à Seth lors de ses visites : Esme se montrait discrète habituellement, parlant peu, alors que son époux tentait constamment d'attirer leur ennemi dans des discussions pour le raisonner, pour le convaincre de régler ce conflit sans verser plus de sang. Jasper se faisait suppliant, jouant le jeu, laissant Seth croire qu'il craignait pour la vie de son épouse. Rosalie, avec son tempérament fougueux, avait plutôt tendance à insulter Seth et à s'insurger. Emmett intervenait toujours juste avant que son épouse n'aille trop loin, calmant ses ardeurs tout en lançant des regards noirs à Seth. L'objectif était de convaincre leur ennemi de leurs différences, de montrer qu'aucun ne s'accordait sur la façon de procéder. Jusqu'à présent, leur stratégie avait constamment fonctionné si on pouvait en croire le sourire satisfait et moqueur qu'arborait encore Seth.

« Quel passage de ce que je viens de dire n'avez-vous pas compris, espèce de sotte ?! » répondit Seth, en s'énervant. Il s'approcha encore plus de la cellule, agrippant les barreaux de fer entre ses mains. Esme soupira de soulagement : s'ils parvenaient à le conserver dans cette position, Seth ne constaterait pas l'absence d'Edward. « Je suis déjà en contrôle ! Je pourrais vous assassiner, chacun d'entre vous, l'un après l'autre, ici-même si je le désirais ! Après tout, maintenant que j'ai Edward dans mes cachots, j'ai exactement ce qu'il me faut pour attirer Isabella ici… »

« Pourquoi désires-tu autant avoir Isabella ? » demanda Emmett, qui s'adressait pour une rare fois à Seth. « Qu'a-t-elle que tu souhaites autant ? »

« Ses pouvoirs évidemment, bande d'idiots ! » fit Seth comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Elle n'est certainement bonne pour rien d'autre, j'en suis certain ! Avec ses visions du futur, je saurai qui souhaitera m'attaquer et comment ils le feront avant qu'ils fassent un geste. Personne ne pourra m'arrêter grâce à elle ! »

« Elle n'acceptera jamais de faire une telle chose ! » rétorqua Rosalie. « Tu n'es qu'un pauvre fou si tu penses qu'elle t'aidera à conserver le pouvoir ! »

« Isabella voudra sans doute protéger n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Ou son époux, Edward. » L'éclat dans les yeux de Seth glaça le sang de Rosalie. « Ou pire encore… ses enfants. »

« Tu n'as pas ses enfants, » répondit Rosalie, avec beaucoup trop d'assurance. Elle comprit son erreur lorsque le visage de Seth changea d'expression. Il s'agissait d'une information qu'elle n'était pas sensée avoir. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut l'air légèrement horrifié de son époux. Alors, elle ajouta : « Si tu les avais, tu les aurais utilisés depuis le début pour attirer Isabella ici. »

Seth observa Rosalie avec une expression méfiante pendant un moment. La Princesse soutint son regard, forçant son visage à conserver un air déterminé. Elle camoufla sa peur : Seth pouvait se montrer particulièrement imprévisible et elle ne devait lui donner aucune raison de douter d'elle.

« Oui, j'imagine que votre nouveau voisin a du vous informer sur sa famille. De toute façon, je venais ici pour discuter avec lui. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, » fit Seth lorsqu'il détacha enfin son regard de Rosalie. Avant qu'ils aient pu le retenir, leur ennemi s'avança. Esme échangea un regard paniqué avec les membres de sa famille, retenant son souffle alors que Seth arrivait devant la cellule.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Seth parle enfin.

« Tu t'es montré bien silencieux, Edward. Rien à dire sur le fait que c'est Isabella qui m'aidera à gérer mon empire une fois que tu seras mort ? »

« J'essayais de dormir… puisque, de toute façon, tu ne mettras jamais la main sur ma femme, » répliqua Edward d'un ton nonchalant. Dans la cellule voisine, tous poussèrent un profond soupir. Le soulagement que ressentait Esme était indescriptible.

Elle espérait seulement qu'il s'était bien rendu jusqu'à la réserve d'armes.

.

.

 _ **Quatre jours plus tard…**_

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » demanda Isabella. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur et le léger tremblement de ses mains. À ses côtés, Renee semblait tout aussi nerveuse, une main posée sur sa poitrine. Les deux étaient tournées vers Alistair.

Ce dernier acquiesça lentement.

« Tout est prêt, » confirma-t-il.

Isabella poussa alors un profond soupir.

« Je vais aller communiquer avec Alice pour lui donner le signal, » fit-elle en quittant la pièce. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers l'extérieur pour envoyer le message à sa belle-sœur. La Princesse savait qu'elle aurait pu communiquer avec Edward, mais elle se sentait encore bien trop blessée par son geste.

Dès l'instant où elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là, elle avait su aussitôt. Isabella n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux ou de tendre la main pour ressentir son absence. Elle ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait de la froideur des draps ou l'absence de son étreinte, mais elle avait su aussitôt qu'il n'était plus dans la demeure. Son cœur se brisait à l'idée qu'il lui ait menti, pour ainsi risquer sa vie. Elle pouvait comprendre ses motivations, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de lui serrer la gorge. Mais il n'y avait pas que de la peur et de la tristesse.

Oh non ! Elle brûlait également de colère et espérait revoir son époux bientôt pour lui faire connaître sa pensée sur son geste inconsidéré. Cependant, pour cela, il fallait qu'il reste en vie…

Pour le moment, elle savait qu'il allait bien, par l'entremise d'Alice. Et maintenant que tout était en place, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il sorte de ce conflit en un seul morceau.

Ce fut surtout en raison de sa colère qu'elle ne le contacta pas ce matin-là. Elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de ne pas mentionner son départ s'ils se parlaient, mais elle était consciente qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation qu'il fallait avoir face à face.

S'asseyant sur le banc dans le jardin, Isabella ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice déplaçait une pierre dans le passage communiquant avec les cachots. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de parler. Son regard rencontra celui de Rosalie, qui se voulait interrogateur. Avec un hochement de tête, Alice donna le signal à sa belle-sœur.

Aussitôt, ils entendirent quelqu'un venir aux cachots. Alice se retira aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, remettant la pierre en place, alors que Rosalie agrippait les barreaux de fer. La future Reine prit une profonde inspiration, prête à jouer son rôle pour son royaume. Et pour sa famille.

Mais, _surtout,_ pour ses enfants.


	30. Chapter 30

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Human, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre complet de Better in time. Il ne reste maintenant que l'épilogue à écrire et publier (il est déjà partiellement écrit). Je vais tenter de le publier la fin de semaine prochaine.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre de l'histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Merci encore une fois à Stella pour son soutien indéfectible. Merci à chacun d'entre vous qui a pris le temps de reviewer et lire cette histoire.**

 **Petit avertissement : pour ceux qui ont le cœur sensible, certains passages pourraient vous dégouter. Vous voilà avertis ! Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

Al'instant mêmeoù le dernier soldat de Seth disparut dans les escaliers derrière Rosalie, Carlisle se tourna vers les autres occupants de la cellule. Son regard se posa d'abord sur son héritier, Emmett. Ce dernier serrait les dents, ses traits trahissant son inquiétude pour son épouse. Sa main droite se tendit vers sa hanche, cherchant l'épée qu'il n'avait pas en sa possession. Son expression témoignait de sa détermination et de son courage, mais aussi de son intelligence. Le Roi regarda ensuite son deuxième fils, Jasper. Il se tenait droit, repassant en tête les étapes de leur plan et ce qu'il devait faire. Ses réflexions rapides au sujet du plan de Seth – concernant la domestique qu'il faisait passer pour Alice – leur avaient certainement sauvé la vie. Quant à Edward, qui se trouvait dans la cellule voisine…

Il était celui parmi eux qui avait pris le plus de risque. Sa reddition était un geste courageux –bien que stupide – qui montrait jusqu'où son benjamin était prêt à aller pour protéger sa famille. Ses trois fils avaient joué et jouaient encore des rôles capitaux dans la riposte qui se mettait en branle. Esme et lui s'étaient toujours donnés pour mission de faire de leurs enfants des hommes fiables, loyaux et intelligents. En les regardant aujourd'hui devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient réussi. Carlisle se sentit soudainement ému et empli de la fierté que ses trois hommes lui inspiraient. De plus, il n'avait aucune crainte de laisser un jour le royaume sous leur direction : ils le feraient prospérer bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait lui-même pu faire.

« Allons-y, nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre, » fit le Roi d'un ton solennel, en se dirigeantvers le passage secret.

Dans le passage, ils retrouvèrent Edward, qui venait également de quitter sa cellule. Leurs armes avaient été posées sur le sol dans le passage et chacun s'arma en silence. La tension entre eux était palpable. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla pendant quelques secondes, mais ils échangèrent tous des regards lourds de sens.

« Bonne chance, » murmura finalement Esme, observant ses enfants avec un air inquiet malgré elle. « Soyez prudents. »

« Que les Dieux nous protègent tous, » ajouta Carlisle, en saisissant la main de son épouse. Silencieux, ils avancèrent ensemble jusqu'à rencontrer un carrefour.Après un dernier signe de tête, le Roi et la Reine observèrent les Princes s'éloigner dans des directions différentes, chacun se préparant à mener un groupe d'hommes dans une attaque surprise.

« Tu connais le chemin pour la pièce où nous devons nous réfugier ? » demanda Esme.

« Oui, suis-moi, » fit Carlisle. Il l'attira dans la direction prise par Jasper plus tôt. « C'est par là. »

Ils longèrent les longs couloirs de pierre, Carlisle menant. Il tenait la main d'Esme, l'aidant dans des passages moins égaux. En empruntant un tournant, Carlisle remarqua qu'une personne progressait elle aussi dans leur direction. Peut-être s'agissait-il de Rosalie, qui aurait quitté la salle sous la chapelle pour les rejoindre et se mettre à l'abri ? Dans l'obscurité du passage souterrain, ni Esme ni Carlisle ne parvinrent à bien voir qui venait à leur rencontre. Ce n'est que lorsque l'inconnu fut assez proche pour qu'ils distinguentles contours de son visage qu'ils comprirent leur erreur.

« Tiens, tiens. Voilà le Roi et la Reine bien loin des cachots où je vous ai laissés ! » s'exclama Seth d'un air mauvais. « Si vous pensez être en mesure de reprendre le contrôle de Forks par cette petite tentative pathétique, vous vous trompez gravement. Je ne me laisserai pas faire aussi facilement ! »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attend en dehors de ce passage ! » rétorqua Esme, alors que Carlisle se positionnait devant elle avec une attitude protectrice. « Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour empêcher ce qui est en train de se produire. Votre règne, si on peut même l'appeler ainsi, est terminé. »

« C'est hors de question ! » hurla Seth. Dans sa main droite, Carlisle aperçut un objet que Seth agita dans sa direction. « J'ai travaillé beaucoup trop fort pour que l'un d'entre vous vienne tout ruiner ! »

La main de Seth plongea vers le Roi, ce dernier faisant un mouvement de recul juste à temps.

Carlisle poussa une exclamation de douleur lorsque la lame d'un poignard pénétra dans son avant-bras droit. Ce n'était pas une blessure mortelle grâce à son mouvement. Pourtant, il pouvait déjà sentir que la plaie brûlait… que la brûlure, commençant un peu avant le poignet, s'étendait jusqu'aux doigts…

L'air confus, Carlisle releva la tête vers Seth. Ce dernier n'aurait pu dissimuler son air vainqueur. Pourquoi son ennemi se réjouirait-il autant de l'avoir blessé au bras ? Ce n'était pas une blessure qui se révélait mortelle alors pourquoi cet air de réussite… ?

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Carlisle le comprit alors qu'une douleur terrible traversait son bras en entier.

Au bout du couloir, des hommes, vraisemblablement de Forks, arrivèrent au pas de course, leurs armes levées.

« Ici ! » s'écria aussitôt Esme, toujours protégée derrière Carlisle. « C'est fini, Seth ! Vous avez perdu ! »

Seth s'élança dans la direction par laquelle étaient arrivés Esme et Carlisle. Le Roi tenta de retenir son ennemi, mais il s'effondra au sol, sa vision se brouillant, son souffle devenant irrégulier. Esme se pencha aussitôt sur son époux, inquiète de le voir soudainement si faible.

« Il est déjà trop tard, » fit Seth en se retournant un instant vers Esme. « Le poison contenu dansma lame s'est déjà répandu dans tout son organisme. Il ne lui reste que quelques dizaines de minutes… une heure tout au plus. »

Alors que les hommes de Forks approchaient, Seth prit la fuite. Les soldats de leur royaume passèrent devant lecouple royal à la poursuite de l'ennemi. Garrett apparut soudainement, saisissant un Carlisle faiblissant à vue d'œil dans ses bras. Esme s'accrocha à lui, s'exclamant rapidement avant d'être emportée avec son époux dans un tourbillon de couleurs :

« Nous avons besoin d'Alice ! Immédiatement ! »

.

.

Bien loin de là, Isabella marchait de long en large dans la demeure en bois. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait communiqué le signal à Alice et l'inquiétude la terrassait. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, Seth serait capturé par les hommes de Forks, accompagnés de Rosalie, dans la salle secrète sous la chapelle. Carlisle et Esme iraient également se réfugier dans cette pièce secrète pendant l'attaque. Edward et ses frères devaient tous diriger des groupes différents, menant l'assaut contre les hommes de Seth. Les frères d'Isabella allaient sans doute arriver au château dans les minutes suivantes, pour venir porter main forte aux soldats de Forks. Parmi les troupes défendant Forks, quelques hommes de Volterra viendraient également lever leurs épées contre Seth.

Pourtant, les sens d'Isabella la titillaient, comme un signe que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Bien que leur plan ait semblé solide depuis le début, la Princesse avait eu le sentiment que quelque chose tournerait mal. Alistair lui avait formellement interdit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour suivre les combats. Isabella était d'accord avec lui : dans le feu de l'action, tenter de communiquer avec l'un d'entre eux allait empêcher cette personne de porter attention à son environnement, en faisant une cible facile pour ses ennemis. Cependant, Alistair n'avait rien dit au sujet des visions…

La jeune mère se concentra, inspirant profondément, afin de provoquer une vision. Elle décida d'abord de tourner ses pensées vers son époux. Malgré sa colère envers lui, elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité. Ses capacités s'étaient beaucoup améliorées grâce aux leçons d'Alistair, alors il ne fallut que deux tentatives pour qu'Isabella soit emportée dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

 _Un cri de douleur retentit dans la pièce, une sorte de chambre de malades, comme on en trouvait dans le bâtiment des guérisseurs… Esme, penchée sur Carlisle, le visage en larmes, alors que le Roi respirait avec difficulté. Isabella vit Alice devant l'armoire contenant ses différents traitements, l'air paniqué. L'état de Carlisle se détériorant, un bandage protégeant une plaie infectée sur son avant-bras droit…_

 _La vision changea alors, pour révéler l'attaque précédente de Seth et l'air arrogant avec laquelle il avait annoncé la mort prochaine du Roi :_ _«_ _poison_ contenu dans _ma lame s'est déjà répandu dans tout son organisme. Il ne lui reste que quelques dizaines de minutes… une heure tout au plus… »_

 _L'image sous les yeux d'Isabella se modifia une fois de plus, dévoilant une scène qui lui glaça le sang. Edward se trouvait agenouillé devant Seth, un mince filet de sang coulant de sa tempe. Le Prince semblait épuisé, sans force. Isabella ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Elle baissa les yeux vers son torse…_

 _Où le poignard qui avait empoisonné Carlisle était planté tout droit dans son cœur._

Isabella revint à elle avec un cri de terreur.

Alistair se précipita aussitôt vers elle, avec une expression ténébreuse. Son regard témoignait de son mécontentement envers elle. La Princesse se leva d'un bond en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues.

« Je dois aller retrouver Edward. Je dois le protéger. »

« Hors de question ! » rétorqua aussitôt son père en lui barrant le chemin. « Nous avons convenu que nous n'allions pas intervenir. Et puis, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. Je t'interdis d'y aller ! J'ignore ce que tu as vu, mais tu dois laisser les évènements se produire si nous souhaitons la victoire. »

« Je ne laisserai pas le père de mes enfants mourir ! » s'écria sa fille avec rage. Elle évita le bras d'Alistair qui bloquait le chemin et se dirigea d'un air obstiné vers la sortie de la demeure.

« Isabella, » fit la Reine Renée d'un ton suppliant, effrayée que sa fille aille se mêler à un tel combat. « La place des femmes, _d'une mère_ en particulier, n'est pas dans un combat armé. »

« Vous ne m'arrêterez pas ! Je sais qu'à Phoenix, les femmes sont soumises. Mais ici, les femmes de Forks interviennent lorsque c'est nécessaire. »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa monture, Isabella pensa à Esme et Rosalie, qui avaient été enfermées dans les cachots dans des conditions difficiles. A Alice, qui avait joué un rôle si capital dans cette histoire, en transportant les messages d'Isabella aux membres de leur famille capturés. A Rosalie, qui avait guidé Seth loin du château, dans un lieu où il était vulnérable, permettant de débuter l'attaque sur leurs ennemis. Non, les femmes n'étaient pas forcées de demeurer en retrait constamment. A Forks, les femmes étaient fortes et elles pouvaient changer le cours des évènements s'il le fallait, sauver la vie de leur époux.

Une femme pourrait même terminer cette guerre en assassinant Seth. Et cette femme serait Isabella.

.

.

« Princesse Alice ! Princesse Alice ! » s'écria une de ses collègues en accourant vers elle. « On vient d'amener le Roi ! Il est blessé et on vous demande _immédiatement_ à son chevet ! »

Dans un geste calme formé par plusieurs années à travailler comme guérisseuse, Alice posa le bandage qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant au blessé devant elle, avant de quitter la pièce pour retrouver le Roi.

Depuis le début des combats, les blessés affluaient par dizaines, autant de Forks que de Phoenix. Alice et ses collègues les traitaient tous sans égard pour leurs origines. Voilà pourquoi la Princesse courrait entre les patients depuis plus d'une heure sans avoir pris une seule pause. Maintenant, pensa-t-elle en remplaçant quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon, elle devait voir ce qui était arrivé à Carlisle et l'aider.

Lorsqu'Alice entra dans la pièce et qu'elle vit Esme penchée sur son époux, le visage en larmes, elle eut le sentiment que la situation était plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

Garrett se tenait en retrait dans un coin de la pièce, le visage sombre. Alice avança vers le Roi, constatant aussitôt son état. Sa respiration était sifflante et sa peau était moite avec un teint blafard. La Princesse nota par ailleurs une plaie qui saignait encore sur son avant-bras droit. Elle alla prendre ses bandages et commença par s'occuper de la blessure.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Seth nous a trouvés dans le passage secret, » murmura Esme. Elle tenta de contrôler ses larmes pour parler clairement, alors qu'elle caressait le front couvert de sueur de son époux. « Il a utilisé un petit poignard pour blesser Carlisle au bras. Carlisle s'est effondré presque aussitôt. »

Sa voix se brisa un instant.

« Seth a dit qu'il était trop tard, que le poison contenu dans sa lame s'était déjà propagé dans tout son corps. Il a dit qu'il restait moins d'une heure à Carlisle, » fit la Reine en saisissant le poignet de sa bru. « Alice, vous _devez_ le sauver. Je vous en supplie. »

« Je ferai tout ce que je peux, je vous le jure, » répondit la guérisseuse, toujours concentrée sur la plaie. Avec surprise, Alice constata que l'épais bandage qu'elle avait utilisé était déjà imbibé de sang. Elle fit signe à Garrett d'approcher. Tout en lui donnant un nouveau linge propre, elle lui demanda de faire pression sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement.

« Avez-vous une idée du poison utilisé ? » demanda Alice, principalement à Garrett, mais aussi à Esme.

Les deux firent signe que non.

La Princesse devait maintenant se concentrer afin d'identifier le poison utilisé et l'antidote nécessaire pour sauver le Roi. A voir l'état du blessé, Seth n'avait pas menti : son poison agissait rapidement et, malheureusement, très efficacement. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Si le poison provenait de Phoenix, comme celui qu'avait utilisé par Leah lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'empoisonner Edward, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit capable de le reconnaître… et encore moins qu'elle possède l'antidote dans son armoire d'herbes. D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait aucun poison ayant un effet aussi grave de façon aussi immédiate.

Quittant le chevet du Roi malade, Alice s'éloigna pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne devait absolument pas céder à la panique, même si la situation était grave. La plaie sur son bras n'était pas profonde, ni particulièrement grave, mais elle devait arrêter le saignement avant que le Roi ne perde trop de sang. Malgré tout, arrêter le saignement ne résoudrait rien si l'état du Roi n'était pas stabilisé. C'était donc la première étape.

La guérisseuse prit une grande inspiration une fois devant son armoire d'herbes. Elle devait se concentrer sur le cas, comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe quel patient, ne pas laisser ses émotions l'emporter. Il lui fallait rester rationnelle et logique – ne pas céder à la panique – si elle voulait sauver Carlisle.

Les mains tremblantes, elle ramassa plusieurs fioles. Alice décida de commencer par des remèdes efficaces contre de nombreuses maladies. Par la suite, elle irait chercher dans sa réserve de traitements plus rares, si les premiers essais ne se révélaient pas fructueux.

En revenant dans la chambre du Roi, Alice _pria_ pour que l'un d'entre eux fonctionne.

.

.

À l'extérieur du château, les combats faisaient rage. Les trois frères avaient pris des chemins différents dans les souterrains pour rejoindre des troupes à des endroits précis. D'une façon presque simultanée, ils avaient lancé l'assaut sur les hommes de Phoenix, qui avaient été pris de court.

Jasper dirigeait un groupe d'hommes dans la cour intérieure du château, alors que son frère Emmett aidait les hommes de Fork à chasser tous les soldats de Seth des villages entourant le palais royal. Edward, quant à lui, avait la mission de vider le château entier des hommes travaillant pour Seth. Il avait sous ses commandes environ 50 hommes – ce qui était peu comparé aux presque 400 hommes que Seth avaient à ses côtés dans le royaume. De cette armée, plus du quart étaient toujours au château alors que les autres patrouillaient aux environs de la demeure royale et des frontières. Heureusement, quand les deux frères d'Isabella arriveraient avec les hommes leur étant restés loyaux, la balance serait plus équilibrée entre les deux côtés s'affrontant.

Puisqu'il était dans le château, Edward avait également la mission de libérer ses hommes que Seth avaient fait prisonniers lors de son attaque nocturne. Certains d'entre eux étaient en assez bonne forme pour rejoindre le combat lorsqu'on leur donnait une arme, mais plusieurs, torturés pour le plaisir sadique de Seth, avaient dû escortés jusqu'à la maison des guérisseurs par leurs collègues. Lorsqu'Edward regarda s'éloigner un homme porté par deux de ses amis, parce qu'on avait infligé de graves blessures à ses jambes, il sentit la rage l'envahir de plus belle. Personne ne menaçait sa femme et ses enfants, attaquait sa famille et son royaume, blessant au passage des hommes et des femmes innocents sans en payer le prix fort. Le Prince se sentit encore plus déterminé à exterminer cette crapule dès qu'il en aurait la chance.

Il était actuellement dans la salle de bal, qui avait été affreusement saccagée durant le siège. Reculant sous l'assaut d'un homme de Seth, Edward sortit de la salle de bal et se retrouva dans le couloir entre la salle de bal et les cuisines. Il parvint à blesser profondément son adversaire au bras gauche. Ce dernier s'éloigna de la bataille, choisissant d'arrêter de se battre. Alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à retourner dans la salle de bal, où se tenait le combat principal dans le château, la porte cachée menant aux passages secrets s'ouvrit. A la grande surprise du Prince, il vit Seth en sortir.

L'ennemi l'aperçut aussitôt. N'étant pas armé, excepté par son petit poignard empoisonné, Seth préféra prendre la fuite. Il s'élança au pas de course vers le couloir menant aux étages supérieurs. Edward s'élança à sa suite, avant de revenir sur ses pas rapidement. Il prévint aussitôt un de ses lieutenants.

« Seth s'est échappé et je me lance à sa poursuite ! » s'exclama Edward, au milieu des bruits fracassants des épées se rencontrant.

« Voulez-vous de l'aide ? » demanda le soldat, prêt à suivre son supérieur.

« Non, c'est une histoire à terminer entre lui et moi ! » rétorqua le Prince, interdisant ainsi à ses hommes de l'aide. « Et puis, j'ai besoin de chacun d'entre vous ici pour maîtriser les hommes de Seth. »

Sans rien ajouter, il partit en courant dans la direction qu'avait emprunté Seth. Il grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon menant au deuxième étage de la demeure royale et s'arrêta un instant en parvenant au palier. Edward tendit l'oreille afin de déterminer si son ennemi était parti sur l'étage ou s'il continuait à monter plus haut. Il entendit des bruits de pas plus loin dans le couloir et sortit de sa cachette.

Seth se trouvait au milieu du corridor menant aux appartements royaux. En apercevant Edward, il reprit la fuite. Ayant un peu d'avance, l'ennemi du Prince tourna dans un autre couloir et entra dans une des pièces avant que son adversaire n'ait pu atteindre le tournant qu'il avait pris. Par contre, Edward n'était pas stupide. N'entendant plus les pas de course de Seth, il savait pertinemment que ce dernier s'était caché quelque part.

« Rien ne sert de te cacher, Seth ! » s'écria Edward d'une voix forte qui résonna sur tout l'étage. « Je vais te trouver, où que tu te caches. Je connais ce château bien mieux que toi. »

Le Prince avança avec précaution, regardant furtivement dans chaque pièce qu'il rencontrait pour voir si Seth s'y cachait. Quelque chose bougea dans la salle à sa gauche. Sans attendre, Edward y entra, son épée pointée devant lui.

Seth l'attendait apparemment, car il poussa le Prince contre le mur. L'homme de Phoenix profita de la surprise d'Edward pour saisir un pot sur un meuble proche et le fracasser contre la tempe du Prince. Alors qu'il avait laissé tomber son épée, Edward tenta de charger Seth, mais manqua sa cible lorsque ce dernier se déplaça au dernier instant. Seth en profita pour pousser le Prince contre le mur une fois de plus avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

Légèrement assommé, Edward prit un instant pour se redresser. Il essuya du revers de la main une coulure de sang sur son front, sans doute causée par le pot que Seth lui avait lancé à la figure. Le Prince reprit son épée et repartit pourchasser son suspect.

Il n'était pas difficile de suivre Seth : Edward entendait ses pas s'éloignant dans le couloir. Au détour d'un couloir, il vit le fugitif emprunter un escalier. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il constata que Seth grimpait les marches. Il ne put retenir un sourire ravi. Visiblement, Seth ne connaissait pas encore très bien le château, car s'il avait su où menait cet escalier, il ne l'aurait jamais emprunté.

Une fois arrivé au sommet de l'escalier, Seth comprit son erreur. Il avait grimpé dans la tour la plus haute du château, surplombant la cour intérieure, n'offrant aucune issue. S'il souhaitait rebrousser chemin et descendre, il rencontrerait assurément Edward sur sa route. Les fenêtres ne lui offraient pas de possibilité, puisque la tour était beaucoup trop haute par rapport aux bâtiments voisins. Une chute ici serait mortelle. Contemplant ses options, Seth comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une salle d'observation pour les environs du château. Il y avait une petite table entourée de chaises, mais la seule chose pouvant lui servir était les armes accrochées au mur. Glissant son doigt sur la lame de l'une d'elle, Seth constata avec plaisir qu'elle était affutée.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Prince entra dans la pièce. Seth se tourna vers lui.

« Tu es coincé, Seth. Tu devrais rendre les armes, » le nargua Edward, en l'approchant, son épée levée devant lui.

Seth glissa la main dans sa tunique et sortit son poignard empoisonné.

« Non ! »

La porte s'était ouverte avec fracas, laissant entrer la personne qui venait tout juste de s'exprimer. Edward saisit l'occasion pour asséner un coup sur la main de Seth, assez pour que le poignard tombe sur le sol à quelques mètres du Prince et de son adversaire. Edward se tourna vers le nouveau venu, son cœur se serrant dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

Isabella.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en sécurité dans la maison en bois avec leurs enfants ?

« Son poignard est empoisonné, » fit aussitôt Isabella, en s'approchant de son époux. Edward s'approcha de Seth, le menaçant de son épée. Il fit un signe de tête à Isabella, qui se dépêcha à récupérer le fameux poignard empoisonné.

« Tu devrais partir, Isabella. J'ai la situation sous contrôle. »

« Hors de question que je te laisse affronter le danger seul encore une fois, » rétorqua la Princesse, en jetant un regard courroucé en biais à son époux.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de cela, Isabella. Tu devrais aller te mettre à l'abri… très loin du château, » lui répondit Edward, son regard toujours fixé sur Seth.

« Comme c'est attendrissant… Merci de vous joindre à nous, Princesse Isabella. Cela rend tout beaucoup plus simple pour moi, » lui dit Seth d'un ton moqueur. Puis, se tournant vers Edward, il poursuivit :

« Vous savez ce que sa présence ici signifie ? Si votre tendre épouse est au château, Prince Edward, et qu'elle a cette expression inquiète sur le visage, c'est qu'elle m'a vu triompher. Elle m'a vue vous vaincre, alors elle a foncé ici pour vous sauver, » fit Seth d'un air extatique. Edward tourna la tête vers son épouse, qui évita son regard. Il ne pouvait dire si Seth avait raison avec ce qu'il venait de dire. « Cependant, tout ce qu'elle parviendra à faire est de vous voir perdre la vie sous ses yeux, avant de devenir ma conseillère. Avec elle, je pourrai régner sur le continent en entier ! »

« Mes hommes entourent le château, Seth, » argumenta Edward. « Ils chassent les vôtres du château et de ses environs. Ne te trompe pas : nous allons reprendre ce qui nous appartient. »

« J'en doute fort, Prince Edward, » répliqua son ennemi, ne semblant pas inquiet. « Alors que vos hommes ont été séquestrés, privés de nourriture et de sommeil, mes hommes ont bénéficié de tout cela. Ils sont en bien meilleure forme que les vôtres, qui n'ont aucune chance de triompher. Vous devriez déjà abandonner cette pathétique excuse d'attaque. »

« Tu as tort et je vais te le prouver. Tu oublies la détermination d'un peuple entier prêt à reprendre sa destinée en main, » fit Edward, se déplaçant lentement afin de se mettre devant son épouse.

« D'ailleurs, Seth, je crois que tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, » ajouta Isabella. « Il y a des invités à ces combats qui te surprendront. »

La confusion marqua les traits de Seth. Il hésita un instant, mais suivit tout de même les directives de la Princesse. L'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il saisit la signification des paroles d'Isabella fut presque comique pour le Prince et son épouse.

Les deux Princes de Phoenix, Alec et Dimitri, venaient de pénétrer dans la cour intérieure du château, accompagnés par un large groupe d'hommes.

Ils se mêlèrent aussitôt aux combats faisant rage, armes levées, encore sur leurs montures, fauchant des hommes provenant de leur propre royaume, mais ayant porté allégeance à Seth plusieurs semaines auparavant. Des soldats ayant participé à leur emprisonnement, sans doute le plus grand acte de trahison possible envers un souverain.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il avec rage. « Comment peuvent-ils être ici !? Ils étaient enfermés dans les cachots de Phoenix ! Lorsque j'ai quitté le royaume avec Charles, tous les considéraient comme des traîtres, cherchant à s'allier aux ennemis du royaume ! Comment ont-ils pu se libérer ?! »

« Des hommes leur sont restés loyaux, malgré toutes les paroles de votre père. Et puis, Forks n'était pas considéré comme un ennemi de Phoenix, mais plutôt comme un allié avant que tu n'empoissonnes l'esprit du Roi Charles avec tous ces mensonges. Beaucoup ont douté de toi et de ton influence sur leur Roi, » décréta Isabella, sa colère évidente. « Là-bas aussi, ils ont pu mettre en place une contre-attaque, afin de libérer les deux Princes. Mes frères ont recruté le plus d'hommes possibles avant de foncer ici pour mettre fin à ton règne provisoire. »

« C'est hors de question ! » hurla Seth, en saisissant une des épées accrochées au mur. Puis, avant de foncer vers Edward avec l'arme levée, il ajouta : « Vous allez me le payer ! »

.

.

L'état du Roi s'améliorait enfin, constata Alice avec un soupir de soulagement.

Elle lui avait administré plus d'une dizaine de produits, à tel point qu'elle ignorait très honnêtement lequel avait fonctionné. Cela lui importait peu, cependant, réalisa la Princesse, alors qu'elle observait attentivement son beau-père. Son visage avait repris ses couleurs habituelles. Alors qu'il dormait, se reposant enfin, sa respiration était calme et profonde. Le soulagement se lisait également sur les traits de la Reine Esme, encore installée au chevet de son époux. Depuis plus d'une heure, Esme n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Dans les instants les plus critiques, son ton calme et ses paroles rassurantes avaient aidé le Roi à garder son calme, à se concentrer pour respirer tranquillement.

Pendant tout ce temps, Garrett était demeuré dans la pièce, appuyé contre le mur plus loin. Il avait observé sans un mot, toutes les tentatives d'Alice pour sauver le Roi.

La plaie avait également cessé de saigner, ce qui avait convaincu la Princesse que la situation était maintenant sous contrôle. Alice décida donc de changer le bandage de Carlisle avant de quitter la chambre pour aller s'occuper d'autres blessés. Elle l'avait fait si souvent sur des patients endormis qu'elle était certaine de ne pas réveiller Carlisle dans sa manœuvre. Le pauvre avait certainement besoin de repos après l'attaque de Seth.

En adressant un sourire à Esme, Alice commença à défaire le bandage autour de l'avant-bras droit. Lorsqu'elle vit à quoi ressemblait maintenant la plaie, elle lâcha le pansement souillé et poussa une exclamation de stupeur. Esme se redressa pour voir ce qu'observait sa bru. En apercevant la plaie, la Reine porta une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher sa propre exclamation d'horreur.

La plaie semblait déjà profondément infectée. Du liquide jaunâtre suintait de la plaie, mais ce qui se révélait autrement plus inquiétant était que les rebords de la blessure commençaient déjà à noircir. En fait, les tissus autour de la plaie se modifiaient, changeant de couleur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda aussitôt Esme, sur un ton paniqué. « Pourquoi la plaie est-elle comme cela ? »

« J'ignore ce qui est en train de se produire, » répondit Alice, l'angoisse s'emparant d'elle. « J'ai bien désinfecté la plaie et appliqué mon baume. Elle ne devrait pas être infectée. C'est beaucoup trop rapide ! »

Garrett, qui s'était approché quelques instants avant, observait aussi la blessure avec inquiétude. Les paroles de Seth, répétées par Esme, lui vinrent en tête. Il avait trouvé étrange que leur ennemi parle du poison contenu _dans_ la lame… et non du poison _sur_ la lame. Il comprit aussitôt ce que cela signifiait. Sous le coup de la colère, il se retourna et asséna un coup de poing au mur.

« Garrett, » s'inquiéta Alice, en se tournant vers le garde. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je reconnais ce poison, » fit-il d'un air sombre. « Ou plutôt, je sais quelle arme Seth a utilisé sur le Roi Carlisle. »

« Il s'agit donc d'une belle nouvelle ! » s'exclama Esme, l'espoir renaissant sur son visage. « Si nous savons quel poison a été utilisé, nous allons savoir comment le contrecarrer avec un antidote ! »

Garrett secoua lentement la tête.

« Seth possède une arme très rare, qui n'avait pas été vue sur ce continent depuis des dizaines d'années. J'ignorais qu'il y en avait encore… Je n'en ai certainement jamais vu de mon vivant, » commença le garde. « Ces lames contiennent un poison encore plus rare, réellement intégré au fer de la lame… Un poison qui ne provient même pas de ce continent et pour lequel on ne connaît aucun antidote. Sa première manifestation est les symptômes systémiques qui peuvent être arrêtés ou ralentis par certains remèdes – l'un de ceux utilisés par la Princesse Alice a visiblement réussi à y parvenir. Cependant, ce poison a une seconde attaque : il empêche la guérison des plaies, créent des caillots proche de la plaie qui coupent la circulation du sang. Il agit à une vitesse terriblement rapide. »

Comme pour corroborer ses faits, Carlisle se mit à s'agiter avant de s'éveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, la douleur marquait ses traits, trahissant sa souffrance.

« Mon bras ! » s'écria le Roi, avec épouvante. « Ça brûle ! »

« Calme-toi, chéri, » tenta Esme. Elle saisit un linge humide pour éponger son front couvert de sueur. « Tout ira bien. Nous allons te sauver. »

« Faites quelque chose, je vous en supplie ! » murmura Carlisle, son ton désormais suppliant. « Ça fait tellement mal… »

Esme leva un regard paniqué vers la guérisseuse et le garde.

« Vous devez l'aider, s'il vous plaît, » implora la Reine. « Ce ne peut pas être son heure, il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire pour améliorer son état ! »

« Je lui ai administré tous les remèdes possibles, » fit Alice d'une voix faible, la panique l'envahissant également. « J'ai désinfecté la plaie, mais le refaire ne réglera rien. Il n'y plus aucune solution… »

En disant cela, elle leva la tête pour regarder son beau-père. La Princesse ne pouvait croire qu'elle en était rendue à ce point : il n'y avait plus aucune issue et le Roi allait sans doute mourir d'une simple blessure au bras, mais avec une arme terrible. Il ne s'agissait que de son avant-bras droit, pas d'un organe vital... À ce point-ci, il était évident pour la guérisseuse que la main droite ne pourrait pas être sauvée, mais si seulement il y avait un moyen de simplement empêcher la propagation de la gangrène vers le reste du corps… Un moyen de séparer sa blessure au bras du reste…

Mais bien sûr, une amputation ! _Comment avait-elle ne pas y penser immédiatement !?_

« Il existe peut-être une solution, » murmura Alice, en s'avançant de nouveau vers le Roi pour examiner son bras. Durant les dernières minutes, la gangrène s'était déjà propagée : la main droite de Carlisle commençait déjà à noircir et cela grimpait également de plus en plus vers son coude. « Cependant, il s'agit d'une solution assez… radicale. Et je n'ai pas la certitude que ce sera suffisant. »

« Faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir, Alice, » murmura Carlisle, la mâchoire serrée par la douleur. « N'importe quoi pour arrêter cette douleur et sauver ma vie. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Esme avec hésitation.

« Je crois que nous devons lui couper le bras, » fit timidement la guérisseuse. Elle reprit ensuite la parole avec plus d'aplomb : « C'est le seul moyen que je vois d'empêcher la gangrène de se propager jusqu'aux organes vitaux. Nous devons arrêter la progression avant que cela n'atteigne son épaule… sinon il sera trop tard. »

« Il doit y avoir une autre solution ! » s'exclama la Reine avec horreur. « Garrett, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y ait autre chose à faire avant de se tourner vers une solution aussi… radicale ? Surtout que nous ignorons si cela fonctionnera. »

« Je crains que la Princesse Alice ait raison, Votre Majesté. L'amputation semble être la seule issue dans cette situation. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons retirer l'avant-bras droit avant qu'il soit trop tard. »

« Faites-le, » dit Carlisle avec conviction. « Nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre, surtout pas à chercher d'autres moyens de procéder. Allez-y, je vous l'ordonne ! »

Bien qu'elle ait trouvé la solution, Alice se sentit dépassée par les évènements. Avec la découverte de nouveaux traitements moins invasifs dans les dernières années, il était de plus en plus rare de devoir procéder à des amputations au royaume. En fait, la guérisseuse n'avait jamais assisté à une telle manœuvre. Il allait lui falloir de l'aide.

Elle sortit de la pièce au pas de course pour aller chercher une collègue plus âgée, celle qui avait le plus d'expérience avec ce genre de procédures. Cette dernière abandonna son patient aux soins de son assistante afin d'aller aider le Roi. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, la nouvelle venue se tourna vers Alice :

« Apportez-moi un bassine d'eau chaude, beaucoup de linge propre, une scie et de l'alcool fort pour le Roi Carlisle. Sa Majesté en aura besoin. »

.

.

Le premier réflexe d'Edward fut de répondre à l'attaque de Seth. Il chargea en réponse, alors que, de l'autre main, il poussait Isabella loin de lui. Le Prince avait eu la chance d'observer la gestuelle de Seth et il pouvait voir que l'épée n'était pas l'arme de prédilection du jeune homme, même s'il était quand même habile. L'ennemi de Phoenix n'était pas le genre d'homme à confronter lui-même ses ennemis. Seth préférait de loin la manipulation et l'utilisation stratégique de poisons. Il ne se battait réellement que lorsque la fuite devenait inévitable.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent pendant un moment à l'épée, leurs forces égales en tout point. Lorsque l'un frappait, l'autre esquivait avant de procéder à une nouvelle attaque. Isabella observait, collée au mur, alors qu'aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Edward parvint finalement à entailler le bras de Seth, ce qui le ralentit un instant. Le Prince adressa un sourire moqueur à son adversaire, un bref moment d'inattention que l'homme de Phoenix utilisa aussitôt pour asséner un coup violent. Edward en perdit son arme, qui tomba sur le sol avec fracas. Appuyant la pointe de sa lame contre le torse du Prince, Seth nargua à son tour l'autre.

« On ne fait plus aussi fière allure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais Isabella n'allait pas attendre les bras croisés pendant que Seth menaçait son époux. Sans faire un bruit, elle se déplaça pour atteindre la table. La Princesse souleva une des chaises avant de s'élancer vers Seth pour le lui fracasser sur la tête. Seth pivota vers la nouvelle venue, donnant le temps à Edward de récupérer son épée. Néanmoins, l'homme de Phoenix décida de mettre la Princesse hors d'état de nuire pour le moment. Il la poussa violemment contre la table. La tête d'Isabella frappa de plein fouet un des coins de la table, la blessant à la tempe au passage. Assommée, elle s'effondra sur le plancher. Présumant qu'elle n'interviendrait plus – même qu'elle avait carrément perdu conscience – Seth revint vers Edward.

Pour découvrir sa lame proche de son visage.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à ma femme ! » s'écria Edward avant d'attaquer.

L'affrontement reprit de plus belle entre les deux hommes, chacun parvenant à esquiver les attaques de l'autre sans jamais effectuer de gain. Pendant ce temps, au dehors, le combat faisait toujours rage entre les soldats de Forks, aidés dans leur lutte par certains hommes de Volterra et ceux appuyant les Princes Alec et Dimitri.

Finalement, animé par la rage, Seth parvint à faire une entaille profonde sur le bras d'Edward. Ce dernier tenta de riposter, mais la douleur l'empêchait de manier aussi habilement son épée qu'à l'habitude. D'un autre coup d'épée, Seth désarma le Prince, puis donna un coup de pied sur l'arme pour la faire glisser à plusieurs mètres de son adversaire.

« On dirait bien que c'est la fin, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Seth. « Comme je l'avais prévu, vous êtes à ma merci, Prince Edward. D'un seul petit geste de la main, je pourrais prendre votre vie. »

Pour prouver son point, Seth avança jusqu'à acculer le Prince au pied du mur. Encore une fois, il porta sa lame contre la gorge de son adversaire.

« Que c'est bon de savourer la victoire ! » s'exclama alors l'homme de Phoenix. « Après tant d'années à tout prévoir, à tout préparer, _d'enfin_ obtenir ma vengeance… »

Il passa une main pour essuyer son visage couvert de sueur.

« Comment pensez-vous que je devrais assassiner vos enfants, Prince Edward ? Devrais-je leur trancher la gorge ? Les pendre ? Je pourrais permettre à votre précieuse Isabella d'observer. A moins que je ne les garde en vie –emprisonnés, évidemment – afin de convaincre votre douce épouse de m'aider dans mes projets ? » demanda Seth, appuyant un peu plus fortement sa lame contre la peau du Prince. « Ou je pourrais les assassiner et lui en faire d'autres ? »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à mon époux ! » hurla Isabella derrière lui. « Et encore moins à mes enfants ! »

Seth se retourna, seulement pour voir la Princesse foncer vers lui en poussant un cri. Il ne vit le poignard qu'à la dernière seconde, avant que celui-ci ne s'enfonce profondément dans sa poitrine, juste au niveau de son cœur. Isabella le retira aussitôt, avant de le planter dans le corps de son ennemi une deuxième fois. Le souffle de Seth se coupa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la douleur. Du sang suinta de la plaie, tâchant sa tunique sombre. Seth tenta d'avaler, de prendre un dernier souffle, son regard posé sur la Princesse, comme incrédule.

Puis, il s'effondra au sol. Mort.

Isabella recula d'un pas, lâchant le poignard ensanglanté. Edward reconnut l'arme comme étant le couteau qu'il lui avait donné près de deux ans plus tôt quelques jours après leur mariage, quand il lui avait appris à se défendre.

Le Prince se redressa, enjambant le corps sans vie au sol. Il saisit son épouse dans ses bras, qui tremblait comme une feuille contre lui.

« Isabella, est-ce que ça va ? Es-tu blessée ? » demanda-t-il en reculant un instant pour l'examiner. Il glissa un doigt sur sa blessure à la tempe, qui saignait encore quelque peu. La Princesse tressaillit.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te faire du mal. J'étais tellement en colère de la façon dont tu es parti, que je ne pouvais pas supporter de te parler… Je t'aime tellement, Edward. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de poursuivre :

« J'ai provoqué une vision. Pour voir comment tu t'en sortais. Et je l'ai vu te planter ce poignard dans le cœur, » fit-elle en désignant le poignard empoisonné sur la table. « Et j'ai compris ton geste. J'ai fait exactement la même chose que toi quand j'ai cru que tu étais en danger : j'ai foncé tête première dans la mêlée pour te protéger. J'ai quitté la maison en laissant les enfants avec mes parents. Ils ont bien essayé de me retenir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour me faire changer d'avis. »

Edward esquissa un petit sourire.

« J'aurais préféré que tu te tiennes en retrait des combats, mais comme tu viens de nous sauver tous les deux, je serais hypocrite de t'en vouloir, » murmura Edward. Il serra de nouveau son épouse contre lui. Les deux prirent un instant de silence, à savourer leur étreinte qu'ils avaient, pendant un instant, pensé ne plus jamais pouvoir vivre.

Un cri de triomphe retentit à l'extérieur, suivi par le son de trompettes, entamant un hymne de Forks. Edward attira Isabella à la fenêtre, où leur camp venait clairement d'obtenir la victoire. Les hommes de Phoenix étaient entourés, plusieurs rendant les armes alors que les autres, qui voulaient encore se battre, étaient capturés.

« C'est fini, » fit Edward en regardant Isabella dans les yeux, étrangement ému. « Nous avons gagné. »

.

.

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens émue comme Edward… Merci d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas, il reste encore un épilogue afin de mettre le point final à cette histoire.**


	31. Épilogue

**Utilisée comme monnaie d'échange pour une alliance entre deux royaumes, la Princesse Isabella est loin de se douter que son mariage au Prince Edward n'est que l'évènement déclencheur d'une série de bouleversements, où leur loyauté et leur union seront mises à dure épreuve. All Humain, Royalward et Royalella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Déjà la fin… N'oubliez pas de lire ma note à la fin si vous voulez une idée de la fic sur laquelle je vais travailler maintenant. Bon… sans plus, bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Près de 15 ans plus tard…**_

« Es-tu prête, Isabella ? » demanda Edward, depuis l'autre extrémité de la large demeure. « Nous devons partir maintenant si nous souhaitons être à l'heure pour le festin. »

« J'arrive ! Je suis prête, » s'exclama la Princesse en quittant sa chambre à coucher. Elle rejoignit son époux qui l'attendait à l'étage inférieur. Ce dernier lui saisit la main et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même, laissant sa robe virevolter autour d'elle.

Lui adressant un large sourire, Edward posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse.

« Tu es magnifique, ma douce, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Le couple échangea un regard amusé lorsque leur aîné poussa un grognement de dégoût derrière eux. Cela se produisait assez fréquemment, mais ce n'était pratiquement que pour l'apparence qu'Anthony le faisait encore. En réalité, leurs enfants se réjouissaient de voir leurs parents toujours si amoureux l'un de l'autre, même après plus de 16 ans de mariage. Edward se tourna tout de même vers son héritier. Ce dernier était assis sur un sofa avec sa sœur Elizabeth, la seconde de la fratrie.

« Je t'en prie, Anthony » fit Edward avec un sourire pour son fils. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'embrassais pas la fille de Garrett. Ne tente pas de le nier, ta mère et moi t'avons vu l'autre jour. »

Le jeune garçon rougit violemment, faisant rire Elizabeth.

« Bon, ça suffit, » balbutia le jeune homme, les joues en feu. « Ne devez-vous pas partir à l'instant si vous souhaitez être à l'heure pour le festin d'oncle Emmett ? »

« Effectivement, » confirma Isabella, puis inquiète, elle ajouta : « Vous êtes certains que vous avez la situation sous contrôle ? »

« Oui, Mère, » répondit Anthony pour la énième fois cette journée-là. « Elizabeth et moi sommes capables de nous occuper des plus jeunes. Et puis, Kate nous a déjà préparé un repas pour tout à l'heure. »

Il se leva, poussant ses parents vers la porte. Dans le vestibule, les autres enfants s'approchèrent pour dire au revoir à leurs parents. Les plus jeunes quémandèrent des câlins et des bises sur les joues, alors que les plus vieux se contentèrent d'une tape dans le dos de leur père et une brève étreinte de leur mère.

Isabella accepta la main de son époux pour entrer dans le carrosse. Edward la suivit, adressant un dernier clin d'œil à son fils avant que la porte ne se referme. Anthony fit signe à leur serviteur de mettre le carrosse en branle.

« Tu sais comme moi qu'Anthony est bien assez mature pour s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs, » murmura Edward pour rassurer son épouse. Il saisit sa main dans la sienne et en caressa le dessus avec son pouce. « Il vient de joindre notre armée, il est amoureux… Tu sais qu'il a une relation avec la fille de Garrett, Jane ? »

Isabella soupira. Voilà un an qu'Anthony s'entraînait avec les autres soldats de l'armée. Il n'était pas encore parti en patrouille, mais elle savait que cela avait survenir tôt ou tard. Il était également possible qu'on l'assigne de façon plus permanente dans une autre région du royaume. À près de 17 ans, Anthony était presque un adulte et, comme Edward l'avait dit, assez _mature_ pour assumer toutes ces nouvelles responsabilités. C'était simplement que, pour Isabella, Anthony était encore ce petit garçon charmant, son premier né, son tout-petit. Elle avait encore du mal à concilier cette vision avec celle du jeune homme amoureux qu'il était devenu.

La romance entre Jane et Anthony n'était pas si récente, si on pouvait compter les mois qu'ils avaient passé à s'observer de loin, à ne pas oser s'approcher. Lorsqu'Anthony avait enfin eu le courage d'approcher la jeune fille, leur connexion et leurs sentiments étaient devenus apparents à tous. L'aîné de la famille avait la permission de Garrett pour courtiser sa fille. Le jeune couple avait comme projet de se marier lorsque Jane atteindrait ses 18 ans.

« Je le sais. Je me suis habituée à la présence de Jacob pour gérer la situation lorsque nous sommes tous les deux absents, » fit Isabella en pensant à son protégé qui n'était plus si jeune. En effet, Jacob s'était marié quelques mois plus tôt avec une jeune femme nommé Nessie. Ils vivaient maintenant tous les deux au château, puisque Jacob était désormais un des conseillers du Roi, alors que Nessie travaillait à la maison des guérisseurs avec Alice.

Edward et Isabella avaient toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour l'adolescent. Il leur sembla donc naturel d'offrir un toit au jeune garçon après leur victorieuse riposte. En effet, une grande partie de la demeure royale ayant été endommagée durant le siège de Seth, Isabella et Edward avaient pris la décision d'emménager temporairement hors du château. Cependant, les travaux s'étaient étirés sur plusieurs mois et puis, Anthony et Elizabeth semblaient s'être épanouis à la vie en dehors du château. Leurs parents, quant à eux, devaient avouer qu'ils appréciaient véritablement l'intimité venant avec la possession de leur propre maison. Jacob était demeuré avec eux pendant plusieurs années, à aider Isabella avec les leçons qu'elle organisait.

Et posséder leur propre demeure se révéla un choix avantageux.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth eut deux ans et Anthony presque quatre ans, Isabella remarqua que ses robes devenaient très ajustées, ne lui allant parfois plus du tout. La fatigue et quelques malaises passagers dans les derniers mois s'expliquèrent soudainement : la Princesse était enceinte de son troisième enfant. Puisque sa silhouette commençait déjà à s'arrondir, la jeune mère assuma simplement que sa grossesse était plus avancée qu'elle ne l'avait cru au départ.

Alice assura encore une fois le suivi de cette grossesse, alors qu'elle était elle-même enceinte de son deuxième enfant. Chaque fois qu'Isabella allait la visiter, elle remarquait l'éclat étrange dans le regard de la guérisseuse, comme si sa belle-sœur connaissait un secret qu'Isabella ignorait. Elle comprit tout à l'accouchement… quand elle donna naissance à des jumeaux.

Elliot et Simon, ses deux petits fauteurs de trouble.

Tous les deux ressemblaient beaucoup à leur père, mais étaient aussi des jumeaux identiques, ce qui les amenait souvent à prétendre être l'un l'autre. Seule leur mère parvenait à les différencier efficacement. Ils étaient complices dans tout et particulièrement dans leurs nombreux méfaits. Au grand dam d'Isabella, ils entraînaient parfois leur sœur Emily, seulement un an plus jeune, dans leurs mauvais coups. Emily avait les yeux de sa mère et la chevelure incontrôlable de son père. Il s'agissait d'une enfant très calme, qui aimait apprendre. Elle avait cependant une faiblesse pour ses deux frères jumeaux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle acceptait parfois d'embarquer dans leurs méfaits.

Avec cinq enfants à ce moment-là, Isabella et Edward prirent la décision de quitter la petite maison dans laquelle ils avaient vécu depuis la riposte, afin de construire et emménager dans une demeure plus grande, répondant mieux aux besoins de leur famille grandissante. Déjà à ce point, ils avaient la plus grande famille, en comparaison aux frères d'Edward. En effet, Alice et Jasper eurent trois enfants avant de déterminer que leur famille était complète – Charlotte et deux garçons, Thomas et Andrew. Quant à Rosalie, elle donna naissance à deux jumelles non-identiques lorsque Nathan eut un an et demi, Emma et Annie.

Alice et Jasper vivaient au château, leurs appartements étant juste assez grands pour accueillir leurs trois enfants. Ceux d'Emmett et Rosalie étaient beaucoup plus spacieux, accordant suffisamment d'espace pour la famille de six. Cependant, Isabella et Edward et leurs cinq enfants auraient été bien trop serrés dans les pièces que le couple avait habitées après leur mariage. Lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'Isabella était encore enceinte, ils ne regrettèrent pas leur décision.

William était sans doute leur enfant le plus tranquille. Alors que ses frères et sœurs couraient dans le jardin derrière la maison, on pouvait l'apercevoir en train de lire calmement sur un banc. Il démontra, très jeune, un grand intérêt pour l'apprentissage. Déjà à neuf ans, il aidait Isabella à préparer et, parfois même, donner les leçons à ses étudiants.

La dernière de la famille était Helen, maintenant âgée de six ans. Avec ses bouclettes brunes et ses grands yeux verts, elle avait toute sa famille sous son charme, arrivant souvent à convaincre Edward et Anthony de jouer à l'heure du thé avec ses nombreuses poupées.

Le carrosse traversa enfin l'imposante entrée en pierre du mur entourant la demeure royale. Suite aux réparations effectuées un peu partout dans le château, plusieurs améliorations avaient également été effectuées pour en augmenter la sécurité. Les frontières avaient aussi été renforcées par endroits. Cependant, avec les années de paix et les pactes d'alliance formés entre les divers royaumes du continent, ces installations s'étaient transformées pour permettre plus de commerce, plus d'échanges.

En effet, une grande prospérité s'était installée sur le continent, bénéficiant à chacun des royaumes. Les produits accessibles dans chaque royaume s'étaient diversifiés, des familles avaient changé de royaumes et il y avait de plus en plus d'opportunités d'emplois pour tous. Les alliances avaient permis de créer des liens entre les guérisseurs des différents royaumes, rendant possible l'amélioration des soins offerts partout.

Leur carrosse s'arrêta devant l'entrée principale et un valet s'approcha rapidement pour en ouvrir la porte. Edward sortit le premier et tendit la main à Isabella pour l'aider à descendre. Tout sourire, ils firent ensuite leur entrée dans la salle de bal, leurs noms annoncés d'une voix forte. Le couple fut salué d'abord par le Roi et son épouse. Rosalie était resplendissante dans sa robe, alors qu'Emmett se tenait droit et fier dans ses habits.

Les premières années de leur règne avaient été difficiles : reconstruire suite au pire conflit que Forks ait connu se révéla une réelle épreuve pour le nouveau Roi. Heureusement, Carlisle était encore à ses côtés pour le conseiller. Effectivement, l'ancien Roi avait pris une décision difficile suite à son amputation. En raison de son nouvel handicap, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'inspirerait plus jamais le même respect à ses sujets et à ses homologues. En plus, Carlisle avait énormément de rééducation à faire, afin d'apprendre à utiliser sa main gauche pour faire tout ce que sa main droite ne faisait plus.

Non loin d'eux se tenait leur héritier, Ethan. À maintenant 25 ans, le Prince était sur le point d'épouser une des filles d'Alec. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une union arrangée, mais véritablement d'une romance qui avait surpris tous les proches du jeune homme. C'était au cours d'une visite à Phoenix, où Ethan accompagnait son oncle Jasper, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Selon les dires de Jasper, le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Et puisque la dame en question était la fille du Roi de Phoenix, l'union était plus qu'acceptable, avec l'avantage de renforcer davantage les relations entre Phoenix et Forks. La cérémonie devait se produire dans quelques semaines et Edward ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air languissant de son neveu. Sa fiancée lui manquait cruellement et tous savaient qu'ils attendaient tous les deux le moment de leurs retrouvailles, après quoi ils n'auraient plus besoin d'être séparés.

Edward regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir eu un tel début avec Isabella. Ils avaient tous les deux anticipé leur mariage avec beaucoup d'appréhension et leurs premiers mois n'avaient pas été faciles. Même la cérémonie n'avait pas été l'occasion joyeuse qu'elle aurait dû être. Edward avait d'ailleurs proposé à son épouse d'organiser une seconde célébration pour leur mariage. Cela n'avait jamais été fait auparavant à Forks, mais, en même temps, peu de couples avaient eu des débuts semblables au leur. Cependant, Isabella avait toujours refusé d'organiser un tel évènement. Pourtant, elle insistait pour qu'ils célèbrent en famille tous les anniversaires de chacun de leurs enfants.

Il chassa ses pensées en apercevant ses parents. De l'autre côté de la salle, Esme et Carlisle leur adressèrent un signe de la main. Maintenant, quinze ans après les faits, plus personne ne bronchait à la vue du membre amputé. Cependant, lorsque ses fils l'avaient appris, cela avait créé une onde de choc au sein de la famille. Et accepter sa démission avait été encore moins facile, surtout pour Emmett, avait constaté Isabella avec surprise. Ce dernier s'était persuadé qu'il n'était pas prêt pour la tâche, alors que son père avait une confiance totale en lui. Et Carlisle avait eu raison en fin de compte.

Le couple fut aussi accueilli par plusieurs nobles, dont certains contribuaient de façonfinancière à l'école que dirigeait Isabella. La simple salle de classe qu'elle avait fondée près de dix-sept ans plus tôt était maintenant devenue une institution servant à éduquer tous les enfants des environs. Des projets similaires existaient ou étaient en développement dans d'autres régions du royaume.

C'était également une soirée spéciale célébrant la visite de Dimitri et son épouse. Ce dernier agissait à titre de diplomate pour son frère, comme le faisait Jasper pour Emmett. Dimitri avait signalé à Isabella son besoin de discuter avec elle plus tard durant sa visite. Alec et lui souhaitaient implanter un système d'éducation comme celui de Forks et voulaient discuter des stratégies employées ici.

Après la fin du conflit, une nouvelle alliance s'était formée entre Emmett et Alec, lorsque chacun d'entre eux eurent pris leur trône. Très différente de celle formée entre Carlisle et Charlie, leur entente ne reposait pas sur un mariage, mais simplement sur une promesse de prospérité de de paix. Une envie commune de mettre le passé derrière et de se tourner vers le futur.

Près de Dimitri se tenait Renee. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe, sa chevelure blanche rayonnant à la lumière des bougies. Edward ne put empêcher un sourire en voyant son épouse se diriger vers sa mère. Renee avait annoncé qu'elle épousait Alistair peu après la fin du conflit et le couple avait choisi de s'installer à Forks, dans la maison que possédait Alistair dans la forêt. Pour Isabella, cela avait également été l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux connaître son père. Leurs débuts avaient été difficiles. Alistair s'était montré insistant et Isabella, plutôt réticente. Cependant, au fil des rencontres après la fin du conflit, leur relation s'était améliorée graduellement, au grand plaisir de Renee. Maintenant, la Princesse était très proche de ses parents et Alistair et Renee étaient bien impliqués dans la vie de leurs petits-enfants.

Plus loin, Alice et Jasper discutaient ensemble, ne semblant pas remarquer le monde qui les entourait. Leur couple était toujours aussi solide qu'à leur mariage. Depuis la fin du conflit, autant la guérisseuse que son époux avaient été occupés. Alice avait participé à d'importants regroupements entre guérisseurs entre différents royaumes, alors que Jasper, agissant comme diplomate pour son frère, avait aidé à la rédaction de plusieurs traités de paix. Ils continuaient à être tous les deux sollicités un peu partout dans le continent, chacun dans leur domaine respectif.

Isabella revint aux côtés d'Edward. Ce dernier l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. La Princesse survola du regard ses proches qui évoluaient dans la pièce. Chacun d'entre eux avait été des acteurs de la riposte, la plus grande perturbation de l'histoire de Forks. Ils avaient risqué leur vie, avaient craint pour ceux qu'ils aimaient. Maintenant, quinze ans plus tard, il ne restait plus aucune trace – en dehors du bras amputé de Carlisle – de ce qui s'était produit. Néanmoins, tous ceux qui avaient vécu le conflit de près ou de loin en avaient été changés, même Ethan, qui avait environ neuf ans au moment des faits.

Dans les derniers jours, Isabella avait songé à l'attaque de Seth, mais surtout aux paroles d'Alistair au début du conflit.

 _« Nous aurions tous couru à notre perte si toute ta famille avait pu s'enfuir. Il n'y avait que tes enfants et toi qui deviez sortir de ce château cette nuit, »_ avait dit son père à ce moment-là. Isabella se rappelait avoir été choquée à ces mots. Comment pouvait-elle accepter que sa famille fût en danger alors qu'elle ne l'était pas, destinée à demeurer en retrait ? Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait mieux…

En effet, ils avaient tous été à l'endroit où il le fallait quand il le fallait, afin que chacun joue un rôle qu'aucun autre n'aurait pu jouer. Emmett avait déplacé les pierres du passage secret avec sa force légendaire, Alice et Jacob avaient amené des vivres et communiqué des informations aux détenus, en plus d'espionner Seth et ses hommes. Jasper avait embarqué dans le plan de Seth, jouant le mari inquiet, comme s'il était convaincu que la femme torturée était son épouse. Rosalie avait guidé Seth à leur première attaque, alors qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas placé sa confiance en Jasper ou Emmett. En plus, la nouvelle Reine avait joué le rôle de la mère protectrice, créant un faux conflit entre elle et Jasper.

Quant à Esme, elle était intervenue auprès de Seth à des moments importants, soit pour attirer son attention, soit pour calmer les tensions. Carlisle avait eu un rôle similaire à Esme, mais tout de même essentiel. La présence d'Edward auprès d'Isabella dans les premiers jours avait donné, à la Princesse, la force d'affronter les jours suivants. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu, il avait créé le délai nécessaire pour protéger sa famille, tout en donnant le temps aux Princes de Phoenix d'atteindre le château. De plus, Edward, tout comme Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie avaient joué le rôle d'appâts.

Quant à elle-même, Isabella avait compris que sa capture lors de l'attaque initiale aurait entraîné leur perte presque immédiate. Si Seth l'avait capturée, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de garder sa famille en vie. Ses visions, ainsi que sa capacité à communiquer avec les prisonniers au château avaient été essentielles à la réussite de leurs plans. Se précipiter au château afin de sauver Edward avait été un autre geste clé, qui avait mené à la mort de Seth et à la fin du conflit.

Quant à ses visions, Isabella avait pris la décision de les bloquer, de ne plus _voir_. Puisque le continent était plongé dans la plus grande période de paix qu'il ait connu, la Princesse avait décidé que son don n'était plus aussi utile. Malgré tout, il lui arrivait parfois de recevoir quelques visions, en particulier dans son sommeil lorsque son esprit était plus ouvert. Au grand bonheur d'Isabella, il ne s'agissait souvent que d'images de la vie quotidienne, ne révélant rien de choquant.

Edward et Isabella s'installèrent pour le repas au milieu de leurs comparses, l'esprit tranquille et le sourire facile. Ils ignoraient ce que l'avenir leur apporterait, autant le bon que le mauvais. Ils ne savaient pas que leur avenir serait composé de bien plus de bonheurs que d'épreuves. Ni Isabella, ni Edward ne savaient que leur aîné deviendrait commandant de sa propre unité dans l'armée du royaume, rendant Edward très fier. Ou qu'Elizabeth donnerait naissance à une paire de jumeaux, les premiers petits-enfants d'une longue lignée. Que leur maison serait toujours emplie de rires, de sourires et d'amour. Qu'ils seraient choqués, dans quelques années, lorsqu'Emily tomberait enceinte avant son mariage…

Que Carlisle s'endormirait bientôt pour ne plus se réveiller et qu'Esme serait inconsolable pendant plusieurs mois. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se doutait qu'une grave épidémie frapperait bientôt le royaume, laissant tous les guérisseurs du continent sans moyen pour l'arrêter. Ni qu'un de leur fils, William, serait gravement atteint, passant à deux doigts de la mort et conservant des séquelles permanentes de sa maladie.

Mais ce n'était pas si grave. Malgré les deuils, malgré les peines, les hauts et les bas de la vie, tout finissait par s'arranger. La vie continuait.

Et cela, personne ne le savait mieux qu'Edward et Isabella.

Qu'en fin de compte… Tout s'améliorait avec le temps.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Woah… cette histoire (et l'écrire) a été toute une aventure pour moi ! Difficile de croire que c'est déjà fini, mais en même temps, j'ai hâte de vous présenter ma prochaine fic sur laquelle j'ai commencé à travailler. Avant de vous en parler un peu, j'aimerais prendre le temps de remercier chacun d'entre vous pour avoir lu et commenté. Vous m'avez motivée grandement, inspirée et donner envie de travailler encore plus fort sur cette histoire. Je souhaite aussi souligné l'aide précieuse de Stella tout au long de cette fic. Ce n'est pas la fin de notre collaboration, ni de notre amitié ! ;)**

 **Ma prochaine fic s'intitulera She Will Be Loved et sera très différente de Better In Time. Voici un court résumé, pour vous mettre en appétit :**

 _ **Isabella est une constante déception pour sa mère. Elle n'était pas première de classe au lycée, ni populaire comme ses demi-sœurs. Pire encore : elle refuse d'aller à l'université si ce n'est pas pour étudier l'art. Comme sa mère refuse de financer ses études dans ce domaine, Bella travaille dans une librairie et loue un petit espace pour peinturer et dessiner en attendant que la situation change. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur le support indéfectible de son meilleur ami, Jasper. Cependant, une nouvelle relation amoureuse semble emporter son ami. Cela brise le cœur de la jeune femme, qui a toujours eu des sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Bella se doute que Maria n'est pas la femme qu'il lui faut, mais comment l'en convaincre ?**_

 _ **Alors que Jasper devient de moins en moins disponible, c'est Edward, son grand frère, qui vient à la rescousse de Bella lorsqu'elle en a besoin. Est-il possible que celui que Bella désirait n'était pas celui qui lui fallait ? Et que la bonne personne ait été sous ses yeux… depuis le début ?**_

 **Je prévois commencer la publication dans quelques semaines. Pour ce qui est de Mea Culpa, dont plusieurs d'entre vous me parlent souvent, je n'exclus pas la possibilité de m'y remettre, mais ce n'est pas là-dessus qu'est mon attention en ce moment.**

 **Merci encore d'avoir suivi et à bientôt !**


End file.
